¿Earth land? Asi es como se llama!
by Lulevy
Summary: Magnolia, ciudad donde se encuentra una de las mejores universidades, la universidad de FairyTail sera lugar que vera nacer amores, situaciones disparatas, enredos entre otras cosas en las que casi todos se encontraran así mismos, marcándolos en una nueva perspectivas para sus vidas. Este fic es sobre Gajeel x Levy me encanta esa parejita...
1. -La primera impresión siempre cuenta ¿o

**Espero les guste este Fairy Tail School, vi el ova 2 y me parti tanto de la risa que quise hacer un intento de una historia sobre ese tema... espero os guste a ver como me ha quedado... y Mil disculpas por el lenguaje del Redfox, pero no me lo imagina hablando sin decir alguna groceria... tambien recuerdo que los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen son obra del grandioso Hiro Mashima. no me alrgo más y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca de la costa se encontraba una gran y hermosa ciudad llamada Magnolia. La tarde era fresca, las calles adornadas de árboles, monumentos y tiendas, desde una de ellas se podía visualizar un edificio, era el Instituto Pre-Universitario de Magnolia "Fairy Tail", siendo uno de los principales centros de educación superior de la ciudad.<strong>

**1.- La primera impresión siempre cuenta ¿o no?: **

**La tarde era perfecta, sin duda un buen día, se pensaba una peli azul de ojos avellana y un vestidito naranja, era Levy Mcgarden caminaba a través de las calles buscando una tienda que había visto desde la ventana de un coche a su llegada a Magnolia. Si era nueva en la ciudad, había llegado con su familia para pasar las vacaciones, su padre Lorenz Mcgarden los llevo ahí con el fundamento "Un buen cambio de ambiente sano". A Levy no le molestaba, ella simpatizaba con las ideas de su padre, le encanto el lugar y la playa en donde conoció a una chica rubia llamada Lucy a ambas no les tomo mucho en hacerse buenas amigas. Lucy le hablo de un buen Instituto al que asistía y Levy que no conocía a nadie más que a ella les pidió a sus padres que la dejaran asistir al mismo Instituto. Ahora tenía que encontrar la tienda, en el ventanal vio una mochila a su parecer adorable y hermosa, y ella la quería, mañana sería el primer día de clase y tenía que dar buena impresión, por fin encontró la tienda y visualizo la mochila en la ventana, dejo la bicicleta aparcada y entro, si aún tenía tiempo para regresar a casa y arreglarse para su entrevista con el director que era hoy.**

**En una esquina de esa calle caminaba Gajeel Redfox, él era un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos rojos como el fuego, vestía con unos pantalones con diseño ranger holgados, una camiseta gris con una chaqueta negra, en sus muñecas tenía un par de brazaletes negros con pinchos y calzaba unas botas, llevando unas bolsas de compra. Paso al lado de una bicicleta aparcada de apariencia exageradamente infantil, llevaban tonos rosas, amarillos y decorado de corazones y flores. "Vaya, mierda de bicicleta ni me molestaría en mangarla." se decía el chico, continuando su camino hasta que Plop! Algo había chocado con él, o mejor dicho alguien.**

**-Levy (que salía con prisa de la tienda pues se entretuvo viendo cosas y se le estaba haciendo tarde):**_** Auch…, cuanto… lo… siento... yo… yo no miraba por dónde iba... **_**(Había caído de culo al suelo dejando a revelar su ropa interior)**_** que daño… culpa mía… **_**(Sonriendo sobándose la cabeza)**

**-Gajeel (se había quedado mirándola y sonrió ladinamente):**_** Si vas por ahí pidiendo perdón enseñando las bragas entonces no me quejo, disculpas aceptadas Gehee… **_**(Tendiéndole la mano y moviendo la cabeza aun mirando lo que antes ocultaba el vestidito)**

**-Levy (le cogió la mano incorporándose, aún no se había dado cuenta porque tanto la miraba hasta que hablo):**_** Que…! **_**(Se vio así misma y acomodando la falda del vestido)**_** será… cerdo…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Hey! No hagas eso… tan bueno que estaba el espectáCULO… Gehee… **_**(Y Pum, una bofetada bien asestada)**

**-Levy:**_** Vaya CERDO… PERVERTIDO… YO DISCULPANDOME… Y ESTE MIRANDOME LAS BRAGAS **_**(se iba en dirección opuesta a la de él)**_** MIREN CON QUIEN ME FUI A TOPAR CON UN… UN… ESA CLASE DE GENTE ME PONE ENFERMA… **_**(Cogiendo su bici largándose muy indignada)**

**-Gajeel (aun la observaba divertido en como la chica había explotado con él en segundos, acariciaba la mejilla en donde le fue implantado el "cariñito"):**_** Vaya con lo que me fui a topar… Gehee… nadie hasta ahora me ha puesto un dedo encima excepto mi viejo… debo admitirlo aquel duendecillo tiene agallas o… no sabe quién soy… seguro la segunda… **_**(Pasando por un callejón de muy mala pinta)**

**Al pasar por el callejón lo acorralaron un grupo de seis pandilleros**_**—He tu… si quieres pasar tienes que pagar a la pandilla lobo negro **_**(sacando una cuchilla del bolsillo)**

**-Gajeel:**_** Y si no pago que…?**_

**Los otros se rieron sacando sus cuchillas**_**—No estás en condiciones de negociarlo o si...? capullo…**_

**-Gajeel (dejando sus bolsas en el suelo):**_** Bien lo quieren por la mala… **_**(En el callejón se oyeron gritos de pelea)**_** y tienen suerte que no les cobre por estar sentados en nuestro territorio… adiós gilipollas… **_**(Siguiendo su camino)**

**Los pandilleros que se ponían de pie poco a poco**_** – Pero quien mierda es ese tío…? **_**Y otro contesto**_**— Antes no le reconocí pero ya sé quién es… Ese tío es uno de los líderes de la banda **_**(Pandilla)**_** Veneno… y ellos apalean pandillas en toda la ciudad, es… es… peligroso… es… Acero Negro Redfox… el hijo de Crujsager…- **_**Todos los demás**_**—QUE...! Nos pudo haber matado…!**_

***Mientras en la casa de los Mcgarden:**

**Katherine Mcgarden era la madre de Levy que estaba muy disgustada y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, muy a diferencia de su padre que era un cielo despejado.**

**-Levy:**_** No se preocupen ya casi estoy lista…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Por todos los cielos Levy… si querías ir a una tienda por una mochila, tu padre te hubiera llevado… no se puede permitir esto… valla impresión le vamos a dar al director… que no entiendes por una entrevista para que te conozca… pero no la niña tenía que dar una excursión solita en la ciudad a la que acabamos de mudarnos… LORENZ dile algo a tu hija…!**_

**-Levy (desde la habitación en la segunda planta):**_** No hace falta mamá ya casi estoy…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Lorenz… lo dices o no…?**_

**-Lorenz (en tono cariñoso):**_** Levy… cielo… muy mal… escucha a tu madre… que le va a dar algo como lleguemos tarde…**_

**-Levy:**_** Lo siento papi… pero ya casi estoy…**_

**-Lorenz:**_** Vez Katty cariño… a pedido perdón… no hace falta seguir enfadada…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Ha…! No puedo con los dos… luego no te extrañes que tus hijas pasen de ti…**_

**-Levy:**_** Papi no le creas no pasamos de ti…**_

**-Lorenz:**_** Ye….! Son cosas que te imaginas cariño…**_

_**-Katherine: Les espero en el coche…**_

**-Lorenz:**_** Cielo… date prisa…**_

***Mientras en un bar:**

**El lugar era amplio, la barra ocupada por vasos, copas y jarras, el resto tenia mesas hasta para cuatro personas o dos más y las paredes estaban decoradas con cajas de cristal llenas de serpientes de todo tipo de especies, el lugar era el Bar "Cobra" del que se rumoreaba era el club privado de los "Veneno" pandilla formada solo por seis personas una mascota y aparte otros cinco eran el personal de trabajo.**

**-Gajeel (terminándose una quinta jarra de Vodka):**_** Dame otra Erick… y llénala…**_

**-Erick (sirviendo):**_** Pareces estar de buen humor… a que se debe esa alegría...?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Gehee… ya te digo… mi viejo me ha inscrito en otro puto instituto… y ayer me dijo que después de la comida de hoy a las 3:30 tenemos que ir… a ver al puñetero director… que quiere conocerme…**_

**-Erick: **_**Una entrevista… mumm… no lo veo bien colega…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Y me lo dices a mi…? Por eso estoy bebiendo… NO… tengo pensado que me entreviste… y empiecen con sus gilipolleces… obligare a mi viejo cancelar la entrevista…**_

**-Erick:**_** Que listo eres tío… tamaño vergüenza pasaría si te llevara en estado etílico… por eso tendrá que cancelarlo… buena jugada, me apunto para arruinarte la cita **_**(sirviendo más vodka)**_** salud tío…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Salud… Gehee… a los veneno nadie nos intimida… Gehee… **_**(Sonándole el teléfono móvil)**_** Pero que mierda es ese ruido, Erick quieres apagar la radio…**_

**-Erick:**_** Eh?… capullo… es tu teléfono…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** AH…! si… si… tienes razón… **_**(Contestando)**_** Si…? Como que hip… donde coño estoy..? Quieres que hip… te lo diga… infeliz… estoy dando hip… un paseo… a mis aires… entrevista…? A si… hip… es verdad… bueno no llego… te veo hip… en la noche… no pongas los seguros hip… a la puerta que luego no puedo entrar… que…? hip… hay interferencia adiós…?**_

**-Erick:**_** Jajaja… cancela seguro… se te oía bien borracho…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Gehee… hay que saberlo hip… jugar… Gehee…**_

**-Erick (temblando):**_** Colega… creo que también te la han jugado…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Y eso a que hip… viene…?**_

**-Erick:**_** Que tu viejo acaba de entrar y se ve bien cabreado**_

**-Gajeel:**_** He…? **_**(Girándose pero fue tarde, alguien le había roto un botella en la cabeza)**_** Hay… mierda… quieres matarme o que…?**_

**-Crujsager (Era un hombre alto y de apariencia intimidante, que se sostenía con un bastón):**_** TU…! Desgraciado hijo de puta… a mí no me vengas con esas de no llego y nos vemos por la noche te vienes conmigo así borracho me da igual… pero te juro por tu puta vida y próxima muerte que no faltas a esa entrevista… me oyes **_**(sacudiendo a Gajeel por la chaqueta)**_** ERICK…!**_

**-Erick:**_** Yo… no… se nada… en serio…**_

**-Crujsager:**_** No eso capullo… ayúdame me lo llevo a rastras pero me lo llevo…**_

**-Erick:**_** Espere que llamo al personal… de seguridad… he… Randon… ayuda al Papa… a llevarse al jefe… que esta jodidamente borracho y por eso no se defiende… jijiji…**_

**-Randon:**_** Si jefe… **_**(Cogiendo a Gajeel)**_** venga jefe arriba… no quiere una gaza para esa herida **_**(señalando la cabeza)**

**-Crujsager:**_** Ni falta que le hace… si se me muere en el camino cancelo la cita… será la única manera de hacerme cancelar si no… pues que se aguante… que un poco menos de sangre mal no le hace… venga súbelo a la moto pero no me la ensucies con la sangre… sabes de sobra que esa moto es muy importante para mi…**_

**-Erick (susurrando):**_** Mierda… de padre que tiene el jefe… más valioso que su hijo es la maldita moto…**_

**-Randon (entrando de vuelta al bar):**_** Oiga jefe que ha sido todo eso de entrevista…?**_

**-Erick:**_** La historia de siempre el viejo ha vuelto a inscribir al jefe en un instituto…**_

**-Randon:**_** Y lo van a aceptar…? Con el historial que tiene de los institutos y colegios anteriores…?**_

**-Erick:**_** Quien sabe a lo mejor no saben sus antecedentes escolares… de expulsiones…**_

**-Randon:**_** Es que ya bate record… no? Un segundo… oiga jefe, que la última expulsión que le han dado no fue hace un mes y de la correccional…?**_

**-Erick:**_** Tú lo has dicho y no te sorprendas colega, este ya bate record… 22 guarderías, 34 colegios primaria, 57 colegios secundaria, 40 institutos y 1 correccional, a ver cómo le va en este…**_

**-Randon:**_** Pues si igual lo van a expulsar de este, en ese caso ahora serian 41 institutos…**_

**-Erick:**_** Eso no es asunto nuestro venga a trabajar que es hora de darle de comer a mis niñas…**_

**-Randon:**_** Si jefe ahora traigo el cubo con la comida… (Dirigiéndose a las vidrieras de las serpientes) vaya "niñas"…**_

***En el Instituto Pre-Universitario:**

_**El director Makarob Dreyar estaba encantado con Levy, y les había dado a la familia Mcgarden un recorrido por todo el campus de estudio, entregándole a Levy el manual de convivencia y normas que se deben seguir en el Instituto.**_

**-Makarob:**_** Como ya les dije normalmente no aceptamos inscripciones cuando las clases están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero gracias a las estupendas notas de Levy y a las recomendaciones de sus centros de estudios anteriores ha sido posible el traslado, dime Levy has pensado a que club extraescolar te vas a unir…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Bueno aun lo esta…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Claro… que lo ha pensado… al club de ajedrez, al de la biblioteca, al club de debate, al de ciencias, al de piano y ballet, nos estamos dejando olvidado alguno Lorenz…?**_

**-Lorenz:**_** Creo que no cariño, pero Levy quería escoger este año… algún club diferente… y en menos cantidad…**_

**-Katherine:**_** O tonterías… verdad Levy…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Mamá, quería hacer otra cosa para variar… y no quiero unirme a tantos clubes… como antes, por favor… déjame escoger…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Vez lo que consigues con tus indecisiones Lorenz… que tus hijas… se quieran hacer unas vagas…**_

**-Levy:**_** Mamá por favor…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Mum…? Bueno seguro que gracias a tus notas… podría recomendarte como miembro de apoyo escolar… te interesa…**_

**-Levy:**_** A si… me gusta ayudar a otros alumnos, cuando no tienen claro las clases… me encanta enseñar…**_

**-Katherine:**_** A es verdad… en los otros colegios estabas en el club de apoyo escolar… pues ya está, son siete los clubes… cariño…**_

**-Levy:**_** Mamá por favor… ya dije que no voy a entrar a todos…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Solo estás nerviosa por empezar…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Mum… los clubes no abren hasta mañana, cuando lo tengas claro te apuntas y listo…**_

**-Lorenz (estrechando la mano a Makarob):**_** Muchas gracias por su tiempo… y perdone a mi mujer… se emociona mucho cuando se trata que las niñas estudien…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Cuantos hijos tienen…?**_

**-Lorenz (suspirando un poco entristecido):**_** Ho…! No… no tenemos hijos… pero si hijas las tres, solo que la pequeña se quedó con su abuela, es tan sensible que le cuesta separarse de mi madre… y la mediana está en un internado de señoritas… pero si vive con nosotros **_**(sonriendo ampliamente)**

**-Makarob:**_** Bien… señores Mcgarden… Levy… bienvenida… si me disculpan tengo un par de entrevistas que debo realizar… que tengan buena tarde…**_

**-Levy:**_** Gracias a usted señor…**_

**-Lorenz:**_** Ye….! Quieres un helado cielo…?**_

**-Levy:**_** Ye…! Si claro me encantaría…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Oh… por favor… no tenemos tiempo de helados… Levy… tienes que prepararte para llenar todos los formularios de los clubes… a los que te vas a unir…**_

**-Levy (tapándose las orejas):**_** Mamá por favor… yo voy por mí helado… vamos Papá…**_

**La familia Mcgarden salía con dirección al aparcamiento, donde Lorenz visualizo algo.**

**-Lorenz:**_** Mis ojos me engañan…mirar…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Que…? Que?**_

**-Levy:**_** Que pasa Papá…?**_

**-Lorenz:**_** Mirad creo que es una Harley del 38 y parece tener sus piezas originales…**_

**-Katherine:**_** Una que…? O Lorenz… por amor al cielo…. Nos vamos… **_**(Empujando a su marido al coche)**

***En una de las aulas del Instituto Pre-Universitario:**

**Se escuchaban gritos de una discusión bastante fuerte, donde había un Gajeel con una gaza sosteniéndose la cabeza, ya sea por estar borracho y era la resaca o se debía a la pérdida de sangre que tenía gracias a la botella que "alguien" estrello contra él.**

**-Makarob:**_** Por el amor de Dios que ha pasado…! Llamamos una ambulancia…? La enfermería no abre hasta mañana…!**_

**-Crujsager:**_** Tranquilo direc… que por un poco de aire al cerebro no le matará…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Un poco de aire…? Pero si está sangrando… **_**(Asiendo fricción en la gaza que Gajeel sostenía)**

**-Crujsager:**_** Bueno, eso es lo es lo de menos que lo prometido es deuda, aquí está mi "pequeño ángel" conózcalo y saque sus conclusiones…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** NI UNA MIERDA… SI TIENEN MIS EXPEDIENTES… YA TE PUEDES HACER A LA PUTA IDEA QUE AQUÍ NO ENTRO NI POR ENCIMA DE SU JODIDO CADAVER…! (Señalando a Makarob)**_

**-Crujsager:**_** TU CIERRA EL PUTO OCICO… QUE TE HAS EMBORRACHADO INTENCIONADAMENTE… Y SE TE ACABAN LAS JODIDAS OPCIONES! AQUÍ TE HAGO ENTRAR ASI SEAS EL ANIMAL DE DISECCION PERO TE HAGO ENTRAR…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** A MI NO ME GRITES CABRONAZO…!**_

**-Crujsager:**_** A MI ES AL QUE NO DEBES GRITAR…! GILIPOLLAS…! QUE ESTO AUN NO HA ACABADO, NADA MÁS ESPERATE QUE ESTEMOS EN CASA…! Y ENTONCES SI TENDRAS RAZONES EN DECIR QUE TE HE PARTIDO EL PUTO CRANEO…!**_

**-Gajeel:**_** TU QUE ME VUELVES A TOCAR EL JODIDO CRANEO..! Y YO QUE TE EMPAREJO LA PUTA CADERA MALDITO COJO INFELIZ…!**_

**-Makarob:**_** Ejem…! YA ESTA BIEN… LOS DOS…! Gajeel… verdad...? Empiezas mañana… toma… el manual de convivencia… entre los alumnos… estas obligado a escoger como mínimo dos clubes extraescolares… dependiendo de tus notas veré si necesitas o no un compañero de apoyo escolar… te veo mañana… que tengan buen día los dos… **_**(Retirándose)**

**-Crujsager:**_** Eso es todo…? Ya está…? Creí que la entrevista… servía para evaluar al estudiante…?**_

**-Makarob (sonriendo):**_** Y lo es…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Y porque coño… estoy dentro…?**_

**-Makarob:**_** No solo evalúo al alumno… también evalúo a los padres… y trato de imaginarme su entorno familiar y convivencias…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Y ha visto que mi viejo es un puto desastre…**_

**-Makarob:**_** No…, te equivocas… lo que he visto… Es a un padre agotado y preocupado por el futuro de su hijo… y a un hijo arto de lo superficial que es la sociedad… pero puedo ver que ambos tienen algo en común y es que piden y necesitan una oportunidad… Gajeel… esta es tu oportunidad de mostrarle a cualquiera, que tú lo vales… dando igual lo que otros digan…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Usted está jodidamente loco… lo sabía…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Puede… que si… pero hablando de tus expulsiones… solo veo la versión de los colegios, institutos y la correccional sin embargo no veo tu versión de los hechos… de eso hablaremos en otro momento, imagino que tendrías tu motivos… Bienvenido al Instituto Pre-Universitario Fairy Tail… **_**(Tendiéndole la mano)**

**-Gajeel:**_** Porque lo hace…?**_

**-Makarob:**_** Porque todos merecemos una oportunidad y no soportaría la idea de ver como un chico con tanto potencial, no tenga la guía adecuada… y termine injustamente en donde no debería estar… confió en ti… lo harás bien…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Gehee… **_**(Estrechándole la mano a Makarob)**_** espero no se arrepienta luego… tengo tendencias de pelearme con la gente…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo respecto a eso…**_

**-Crujsager:**_** Gracias… direc, bueno me piro por ahí, hoy es mi día libre así que me iré de copas y sé dónde encontrar buenos ligues…**_

**-Makarob:**_** No… no estará hablando en serio…?**_

**-Gajeel:**_** Habla muy enserio… yo también me piro… deje a los chicos colgados en el bar… me dijeron de unas paredes que tienen buena pinta… y un colega va a llevar las pinturas para el grafiti…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Que…?**_

**-Crujsager:**_** Te vas andando, que no me da la gana de acercarte a ningún lado…**_

**-Gajeel:**_** No me jodas tú me traes y ahora me regresas… que se hace luego tarde…**_

**-Crujsager:**_** Una mierda… te vas a pata de mulo… y si es tarde tranquilo a ti no creo que te viole ni el diablo…**_

_**-**_**Gajeel:**_** Serás… un hijo de la gran… p…**_

**-Makarob:**_** Si me disculpan me queda una entrevista más, que tengan buen día…**_

**-Crujsager y Gajeel:**_** Si… si… adiós… **_**(Haciendo el mismo gesto de despedida con la mano)**

**-Makarob:**_** Uff… de tal palo tal astilla… **_**(Sonriendo para sí)**_** se parecen más de lo que ellos creen…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Esta es la conversación que tuvo Gajeel con su padre:<strong>

****-Gajeel:**_** AH…! si… si… tienes razón… **_**(Contestando)**_** Si…?**_**

****-Crujsager:**_** ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE COÑO ESTAS?**_**

****-Gajeel:**_** Como que hip… donde coño estoy..?**_**

**_**-Crujsager: SI... MIERDA... DONDE...?**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Quieres que hip… te lo diga… infeliz… estoy dando hip… un paseo… a mis aires…**_**

**_**-Crujsager: Y QUE TE HE DICHO DE LA PUÑETERA ENTREVISTA...?!**_**

**_**-Gajeel: entrevista…? A si… hip… es verdad…**_**

**_**-Crujsager (Remedandolo): AH... si... es verdad... ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME TIENES QUE DECIR?**_**

**_**-Gajeel: bueno no llego…**_**

**_**-Crujsager: COMO?!**_**

**_**-Gajeel: te veo hip… en la noche… **_**

**_**-Crujsager: SERÁS UN HIJO...**_**

**_**-Gajeel: no pongas los seguros hip… a la puerta que luego no puedo entrar…**_**

**_**-Crujsager: NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR... CABRÓN...!**_**

**_**-Gajeel: que…? hip… **_**

**_**-Crujsager: TE LO ADVIERTO... PAGARÁS CON SANGRE... LO JURO...!**_**

**_**-Gajeel: hay interferencia adiós…?**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta ahi los dejo espero les haya gustado. el siguiente capitulo, <strong>2.- Temas malinterpretados y cotilleos: un beso y espero sus comentarios<strong>**


	2. -Temas malinterpretados y cotilleos:

**Bueno aquí les voy dejando con el segundo capitulo que espero les guste, no se si se aburren de leer esto pero lo volvere a escribir Fairy tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes son obra de Hiro mashima, si lo se es un talazo tener que leer esa estrofa, pero lo informo, con todo el respeto a ti Hiro... ahora si disfruten del capitulo 2, y no olviden espero sus comentarios. **

**2.- Temas malinterpretados y cotilleos:**

**La mañana empezó con un clima agradable, las calles llenas de personas saliendo de sus hogares para empezar la jornada de la semana, era el primer día de Levy Mcgarden en un nuevo instituto y su rostro radiaba mucha felicidad por todas las cosas que pudieran suceder se pensaba ella, cosas como la cantidad de personas que irá a conocer, los nuevos amigos y amigas que haría en clases, o un amigo – amiga súper mega confidente y quien sabe a lo mejor un novio, no pensándolo mejor eso era pedir demasiado, no después de lo ocurrido en un instituto anterior ella corto definitivamente a ese cretino, pero volviendo al día era formidable.**

_**-Levy (para sí): No te pongas nerviosa Levy… tú puedes… no cosa de otro mundo… (Entrando al instituto buscando su casillero) ahí está… que bien… (Sintió que alguien le había palmeado el hombro) Eh…? Oh..! Lu-chan…! Ye…! (Abrazando a su amiga)**_

_**-Lucy (abrazando a Levy): Ye…! Por un momento creí que no te matriculabas… no sabes la alegría que me da verte… vamos…**_

_**-Levy (siguiendo a Lucy): Te dije que convencería a mis padres… cueste lo que me cueste… y mira (mostrándole un papel indicando la clase a la que asiste) estamos en la misma clase… no es genial…!**_

_**-Lucy: No sé cómo lo has conseguido pero Wai…! Te presentaré algunos amigos… te encantarán… y a lo mejor son un poco… como decirlo… simplemente no trates de intentar descifrar lo que dicen… es inútil… pero son muy buenas personas…!**_

_**-Levy: Estaré encantada de conocerles… (Ambas chicas caminaban felices sin percatarse que desde los casilleros una de ellas había llamado la atención de alguien al que ya conocía)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ese es el duendecillo de ayer…! No sabía que estudiara aquí…? Gehee… esto se está poniendo interesante… (Siguiéndolas) averiguare a que clase asiste luego la buscare en el receso…**_

_**-Lucy: Pasa esta es nuestra aula de clases… vamos a buscarte un escritorio… y de paso te presentaré a chicos muy interesantes…**_

_**-Gajeel (para sí): Así… que esa es su aula… bien… ahora buscare la mía… (Observando el papel que le indicaba su aula) pero… esta es…? (El número de la puerta donde Levy había entrado coincidía con el número anotado) Gehee… tal parece intercambiaremos ideas antes de lo que pensé… Gehee… (Caminando hacia la puerta)**_

_**-Lucy: Y… por ultimo… Estos son Natsu y Grey si hacen mucho ruido pasa de intentar disuadirlos a callarse… a si aquellos son Jet y Droy…**_

_**-Levy: Un placer… estoy encantada de conocerlos… (Todos en clase dieron un salto al escuchar un golpe en la puerta)**_

_**-Gajeel (junto a la puerta que había abierto de una patada): Profesor…!**_

**Todos incluyendo a una peli azul estaban atónitos al ver la escena, tenía el uniforme con la camisa desfajada y la corbata colgándole de forma desordenada, la chaqueta la traía en mano colgándole del hombro.**

_**-Levy (para sí): Ese chico…! Es el de ayer…! No… no puede ser… él es el profesor… que joven… y pervertido no me lo creo…**_

_**-Natsu: Ya había escuchado que este año tenemos profe nuevo y joven… **_

_**-Gajeel: Profesor…!**_

_**-Grey: Eres el profesor nuevo…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… estúpido… pregunto si está el profesor…?**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Lo sabía era imposible… (Cubriendo su rostro con un libro que cogió de la mesa de Lucy)**_

_**-Jet: Cuida ese lenguaje… hay señoritas presente, y no… el profesor aún no ha llegado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor… así puedo darme una siesta en donde me dé la gana… (Buscando un sitio vacío cerca de la peli azul) ha… encontré uno… (Pasando al lado de Lucy y acercándose a un asiento tras de Levy fingiendo aun no verla)**_

_**-Lucy: Esta claro que eres nuevo… pero podrías hacer algo con el uniforme… como por ejemplo llevarlo correctamente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vacío…**_

_**-Lucy: Como dices…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Pregunto si el asiento está vacío…**_

_**-Lucy: Si está vacío… vaya forma de preguntar las cosas no crees Levy-chan...? esto…? Levy-chan…? Te encuentras bien…? Te veo algo pálida…?**_

_**-Levy: Si estoy bien… es solo que… (En ese instante Levy sintió que alguien le había picado la espalda con un lápiz) hay…!**_

_**-Gajeel (susurrando cerca de Levy): Dulzura, nos encontramos de nuevo… luego ajustamos las cuentas que dejamos pendientes… y deberías saber que aún no he olvidado tus caricias… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (girándose hacia él un poco roja por su comentario): En primer lugar… no tengo nada que ajustar contigo… y en segundo lugar la bofetada te la tenías bien ganada…**_

_**-Lucy (un tanto horrorizada mirando a Gajeel): Levy-chan…? Le conoces…?**_

_**-Levy: No mucho… pero luego te lo explico…**_

_**-Gajeel (dirigiéndose a Lucy): Que…! tengo algo que te interesa (tocándose sus partes) pues te doy malas noticias se lo hago a cualquiera… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy y Levy (muy rojas por aquella expresión): Grosero…!**_

_**-Jet (acercándose a Lucy y Levy): Levy-chan te está molestando ese… idiota…**_

_**-Levy: No… está bien solo preguntaba por un sacapuntas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y… si la estaba molestando… que..?!**_

_**-Jet: Te pediría que te sentases en otro sitio donde no molestes a ninguna de las chicas… y luego ajustaríamos diferencias fuera…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira que miedo le has dado a mi chaqueta… esfúmate… pringado… o las cuentas las ajustamos aquí mismo… y te aseguro que no saldrás bien parado…**_

_**-Jet: Tu actitud de matón no me intimida…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Te aseguro que mi actitud de matón no es lo que te hará daño…**_

_**-Lucy: Jet para… por favor estamos en el aula y el profesor no tardara… no empiecen con peleas tan temprano…**_

_**-Jet: De acuerdo… Lucy, Levy-chan si te molesta no dudes en decírmelo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tienes suerte que este aquí mamá… para defenderte… Gehee…**_

_**-Jet: Hijo… de…**_

_**-Lucy: Jet..! Ya basta… no caigas en sus provocaciones…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… Jet… hazle caso a mamá… no caigas en mis provocaciones… Gehee…**_

**En esos momentos se abrió la puerta entrando el profesor.**

_**-Gildarts: Mi nombre es Gildarts… Clive y seré vuestro tutor…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero si el mismo viejo del año pasado… que paso con profe nuevo y joven…**_

_**-Gildarts: Ejem… Natsu… que alegría verte este año... pero debo informar que el profesor nuevo y joven… esta como ayudante del director, ya que ha entrado al Instituto como practicante… y al no tener experiencia en la enseñanza… aun no puede ser profesor…**_

_**-Grey: Tú tampoco tienes mucha experiencia en la enseñanza que se diga…**_

_**-Droy: Y había oído rumores… que hay recortes de presupuesto…**_

_**-Natsu: Ah… claro como hay recortes… esto es lo único "decente" que nos pueden conseguir en enseñanza…**_

_**-Gildarts: Ya está bien de burlas… este año... veo caras conocidas… y rostros nuevos… aquellos alumnos nuevos ponerse de pie y presentarse a sus compañeros…**_

_**-Levy (de pie): Buenos días, profesor Clive mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, mi familia y yo nos hemos mudado a Magnolia hace un mes… estoy encantada de estar aquí… espero llevarme muy bien con todos mis compañeros…**_

_**-Gildarts: Adorable… si no fuera profesor… te pediría una cita, pero no se puede… lo siento… pero lo nuestro es imposible…**_

_**-Levy: He…? Si es una… pena…**_

_**-Gildarts: Bien quien más… (Observando tras de Levy a Gajeel) que tal tu…? no te conozco… puedes decirnos algo de ti…?**_

_**-Gajeel (poniéndose de pie): Mi llamo Gajeel Redfox… y al que se quiera pasarse de listo conmigo se está ganando un viaje gratis dentro de una caja bajo el mar… muy aparte de eso… no me gusta la compañía…**_

_**-Gildarts: Vaya… eso si es brevedad… que raro… **_**(Observando sus papeles)**_** estoy seguro que teníamos a tres nuevos y no dos…**_

**A la clase había entrado una chica de pelo azul y ojos azules, que tenía la pinta de haberse recorrido toda Magnolia, se le veía agotada y muy alterada.**

_**-Juvia: Espere…! Lo siento… sé que es el primer día pero enserio quiero pedirle mil disculpas por la tardanza…!**_

_**-Gildarts (observando sus papeles): Juvia imagino…**_

_**-Juvia: Si… esa soy… **_

_**-Gildarts: Bien por esta vez lo pasare por alto pero que no se repita… preséntese con sus compañeros…**_

_**-Juvia: Hola… Soy Juvia Loxar… y lamento llegar tarde… la culpa la tiene Kinana… que olvido las llaves del trabajo… me insistió en llevarle mi copia o pondría un puesto aquí en la calle… y sobre mi cadáver que venga aquí… si lo hiciera Juvia estaría muy avergonzada… así fue que no tuve alternativa… y le lleve la llave… pero cuando llegue el autobús ya se había ido… y tuve que esperar a otro… y tardaba como no tienen idea… me estaba volviendo loca esperando que decidí venir corriendo… y…**_

_**-Gildarts: Señorita… ya es suficiente… no hace falta entrar en detalles, mire siéntese ahí… (Señalando un escritorio tras de Lucy)**_

_**-Todos: Jajaja…. Jejeje…. Jojojo… pero como habla…**_

_**-Juvia (sentándose tras de Lucy): Me he perdido algo de la clase…?**_

_**-Lucy (susurrando): No te preocupes… estábamos empezando…**_

_**-Juvia (observando a su izquierda): Ha? Hola Gajeel-kun (Este le devolvió el saludo con la mano en tono aburrido) Eh…? Gajeel-kun…?**_

_**-Gildarts: Bien… empezaremos con… Literatura… alguien puede decirme a que se refieren con un grito literario…**_

_**-Juvia: Kyyaaaa….!**_

_**-Grey: Si se refieren a eso no me extraña que lo llamen así…?**_

_**-Todos: Jajajaa….**_

_**-Gildarts: Por el amor al cielo… me ha dado un susto de muerte… que pasa ahí atrás…? Señorita Loxar…?**_

_**-Juvia (ruborizada): Lo… lo siento… no volveré a interrumpirle…**_

_**-Gildarts: No… si no me molesta que interrumpan siempre y cuando sea para participar en el tema de la clase… como iba diciendo un grito literario… es…**_

_**-Juvia (susurrando): Gajeel-kun… que haces aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que hago yo aquí…? Que haces tú aquí…?**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia quiere una educación mejor en un instituto que tenga muy buena reputación y Juvia ha decidido, estudiar aquí en Fairy Tail… y tu…?**_

_**-Gajeel: La historia de mi vida… se me acaban las opciones… y al viejo se le ocurrió matricularme aquí…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia… sabe que… Papá-san solo lo hace por tu bien y quiere lo mejor para ti… que tal la cabeza, como estas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No muy buen gracias a "Papá-san"… que decidió hacerme una revisión cerebral antes de venir…**_

_**-Juvia: Oh…? Mientras sigas en pie no pasa nada… verdad…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si graciosa… no pasa nada porque no es tu puta cabeza… la que se desangraba ayer…**_

_**-Lucy (susurrando a Levy): Tal parece que ya hay otra que conoce a ese chico…**_

_**-Levy (susurrando): Si pero tal parece que él le agrada…**_

_**-Lucy: Tal vez es su novia…**_

_**-Levy: Yo le voy a decir a su novia lo pervertido que es…**_

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan de que le conoces, me dijiste que no conocías a nadie aquí…?**_

_**-Gildarts: Entiendo lo importante que es hablar de ello pero esa pregunta puede esperar al descanso o es que mi clase no está a su altura señorita Heartfilia..?**_

_**-Lucy y Levy: Lo… lo siento…**_

_**-Todos de la clase: Jajaaja…**_

_**-Gildarts: Bien como decía…**_

**La clase de Literatura de Gildarts termino, seguida por la clase de Sociedad Organizada del profesor Bob.**

_**-Juvia: A Juvia le está encantando está clase…**_

_**-Gajeel: En serio…? Yo creo que nos está enseñando a ser mariposones como él o quizás se quiera ligar algún alumno…**_

_**-Bob: Bien… chicos como ya os lo dije uno nunca sabe cuándo será necesario usar un poco de nuestro encanto educacional…**_

_**-Natsu: Esta es la clase más aburrida seguro…**_

_**-Grey: No… que aún nos queda Matemáticas…**_

_**-Natsu: Na… esa es la única clase en que puedo leer un comic…**_

_**-Jet: Pues… Historia tendremos mañana…**_

_**-Natsu: Que… tengo que esperar a mañana para dormir en clases…**_

_**-Lucy (dirigiéndose a Levy): A mí me gusta está clase…porque es la única en la que podemos hablar y cotillear un poco… jijiji…**_

_**-Levy: Si ya veo… todo el mundo puede hablar a sus aires…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero ten cuidado… de lo que digas aquí…**_

_**-Levy: Porque…?**_

_**-Lucy: Porque… el profesor Bob también se apunta a escuchar las conversaciones… y eso incluye los cotilleos… lo que digas aquí en tan solo diez minutos lo sabrá la mitad del Instituto… puedes cotillear… si, pero si es algo extremadamente gordo… y si es un secreto súper mega estelarmente secretísimo… no lo digas…**_

_**-Levy: Oh… entiendo… seré cuidadosa…**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun… a quien miras tanto…**_

_**-Gajeel: A nadie… que te importe… y Kinana volvió a olvidar las llaves del trabajo… vaya mierda… porque no se las cuelga al cuello o se lo guarda en las bragas eso es lo único que nunca se deja olvidado cuando se pasa un rato con Erick en el Bar…**_

_**-Juvia: Se lo sugeriré mañana, no es mala idea… Gajeel-kun en serio hablas con Juvia y luego se te va la cabeza buscando por ahí a quien miras…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Olvídalo… pero como vas a compaginarlo con tu horario de trabajo…?**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia y Kinana lo estuvieron hablando y acordamos compartirnos el horario de mañana y tarde, ella por la mañana y Juvia lo hará por las tardes… **_**(Cogiendo el cuello de Gajeel a modo de caricia)**_** enserio Gajeel-kun déjame hacértelo te juro que no te arrepentirás… tu piel es tan perfecta… que Juvia quiere ser la única y la primera en tu vida… y cuando terminemos no dejarás de amar a Juvia…**_

_**-Gajeel (apartándole la mano): Hablaremos de eso es otro momento… y este no es lugar Juvia…**_

_**-Juvia: En serio que tanto buscas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Busco a alguien lo suficientemente capaz de serrarte la boca con una selladora a calor…**_

_**-Juvia: Cuando te pones así eres imposible… Gajeel-kun… (Apartándose indignada) tal vez deba empezar a relacionarme con el grupo que aún no conozco, para mejorar el cambio de escenario…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te hará bien a la cabeza… pero a ellos… mis condolencias…**_

_**-Juvia: Perdón… soy Juvia… y…**_

_**-Bisca: Hola… Juvia… estábamos esperando para saber más de ti… ven conmigo te presento a los demás…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia… está encantada…**_

_**-Bob: Tú… no te relacionas… con los demás…**_

_**-Gajeel: No me interesan… luego Juvia me hablará de ellos… no necesito saber nada…**_

_**-Bob: Muy mal, sabes que de eso se trata esta clase… para que los chicos y chicas interactúen unos con otros…**_

_**-Gajeel: No necesito interactuar con nadie… estoy a gusto conmigo… **_

_**-Grey: Habéis oído…**_

_**-Lucy: El que…?**_

_**-Grey: Me lo dijo Natsu… que lo oyó de Bob… los nuevos son pareja y se lo pasan hablando de tener "eso" pero parece que el busca más de una chica para "eso"…**_

_**-Levy: Y que significa… "eso"**_

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan en que planeta naciste… el "eso" es un clave secreta para referirse a…**_

_**-Natsu: Tener sexo… relaciones sexuales… hacerse el amor… encuentros sexuales… más que experiencias religiosas… como le quieres llamar tu… nosotros le decimos Encuentros Sexuales Ocasionales o en forma de clave "ESO"… **_

_**-Levy (muy roja por la participación repentina de Natsu): Oh… "eso", pues que les aproveche, para lo que estuviera interesada…**_

_**-Lucy: Levy… estas enfadada por algo…?**_

_**-Levy: Quien yo… porque iba a estarlo… es alguien que no conozco más de un día, mejor propiamente dicho solo de vista ni le conozco…**_

_**-Grey: No sé ustedes… pero es una mujer claramente necesitada… y si él no se lo da… para que estamos los compañeros de clase…**_

_**-Lucy: Eso es acoso sexual a modo inocente…**_

_**-Grey: Y qué más da… no han visto los pechos que se trae…**_

_**-Levy (dirigiéndose a Lucy): Odio a las hormonas de los hombres que solo buscan un par de pechos grandes…**_

_**-Lucy: Si… pero tampoco… los chicos de aquí no están nada mal…**_

_**-Bob: Bien chicos y chicas… esa es la campana del receso… nos vemos la próxima clase… y quiero que traigan un juego de mesa… cualquier juego de mesa… de acuerdo… adiós…**_

**Lucy y Levy salieron al patio donde estaba equipado en algunas áreas con mesas para tomar una merienda en la cafetería o al aire libre en las zonas verdes, Levy sentía curiosidad por algo que quería preguntarle a Lucy desde que le presento a Natsu.**

_**-Levy: Oye Lucy, puedo preguntarte, si el Natsu de la clase es el mismo Natsu del que no dejabas de hablar en casi todo el verano?**_

_**-Lucy (se le sonrojaron las mejillas): Pues… si es… el mismo, pero no he hablado de él todo el tiempo, solo un poco de lo agradable que es…!**_

_**-Levy: Son novios…?**_

_**-Lucy: No que va… solo somos amigos… eso es todo…**_

_**-Natsu (acercándose a toda velocidad): Levy perdona que te la robe un rato pero es una emergencia… vamos Lucy… (Cogiéndola de la muñeca y tirando de ella) estamos cortos de tiempo… a correr…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero Natsu… espera… te veo luego Levy…**_

_**-Levy: Si que tenían prisa… (Tomando un sorbo de su batido)**_

**A distancia de ambas amigas se encontraba Gajeel que esperaba el momento oportuno para abordar a la peli azul y Natsu llego como caído del cielo.**

_**-Gajeel (acercándose): Así… que..? Sola… eh…?**_

_**-Levy (dando un saltito ya que el peli negro llego de atrás): A... eres tu…**_

_**-Gajeel: No me digas… A… eres tu… con ese desdén… estamos en la misma clase y somos compañeros, te guste o no vamos a tener que aguantarnos mutuamente hasta el final de curso. Lo mejor para nosotros es no se… tratar de soportarnos lo mejor posible…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… si te ignorara… hubiera cogido mi bandeja y me hubiera largado, por lo que ya estoy haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por soportarte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… eres buena… Gehee… sé que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo y tú con la braga al aire… pero que te parece si empezamos, tú sabes borrón y cuenta nueva…**_

_**-Levy: Hace… falta que me restriegues lo de mis bragas…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… de acuerdo… que tal si empiezo… yo…**_

_**-Levy: No creo que te funcione… lo del borrón y cuenta nueva…**_

_**-Gajeel (no sabía porque pero quería ganarse la confianza de la chica y no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla): No… enserio dame un minuto… empiezo yo… (Aclarándose la garganta) Hola… soy Gajeel… me recuerdas… soy el cerdo de ayer… y tú dirás… cerdo…? Y te contestaré si al tipo que le diste una bofetada… por verte las bragas… y tú dirás a... Es cierto tenías nombre mucho gusto… ahora no sé cómo llamarte… Cerdo o Gajeel y yo te diré, Gajeel está bien pero si cerdo te hace sentir mejor… llámame cerdo pero queda aquí entre nos…**_

_**-Levy (que ya no podía contener la risa): Vale… vale… de acuerdo… hagamos un borrón y cuenta nueva… Soy Levy… (Tendiéndole la mano que Gajeel cogió) espero nos llevemos bien… Mum…? Te llamo por tu nombre o por tu apellido…**_

_**-Gajeel: También te queda el apodo dulce con el que me has bautizado… pero Gajeel… está bien… dime porque Levy? (Mirándola atentamente) Un nombre poco común…**_

_**-Levy: A mi padre le gustaba el nombre de Levy y me lo puso… quería algo que empezará por la primera letra de su nombre… y tu porque Gajeel…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque alguien seguramente me odiaba al nacer y no tenían muchas opciones en nombres… como se dice al sorteo y lo que salga… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (soltando otra risita): Siempre eres tan elocuente en lo que dices…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si eso te hace reír… si… lo soy… Gehee… (Mostrando su sonrisa ladina) y ya te has apuntado a los club extraescolares…**_

_**-Levy: No aun no… y tu…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me tomaré mi tiempo con un poco de suerte envejeceré antes de que el direc se dé cuenta que no cogí ninguno… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Deberías coger alguno… seguro que serán muy interesantes…**_

_**-Gajeel (mirándola más atentamente): Oí… Levy… tienes novio…?**_

_**-Levy (ruborizada): A qué viene esa pregunta…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… a nada… solo pensaba… que si tuvieras novio debe ser un tipo con suerte y si no lo tienes, que sería una pena… **_

_**-Levy (observando sus pies como si tuvieran algo interesante): Hace seis meses que tuve una ruptura… nada grandioso tampoco… solo fue un enamoramiento de colegio, nada serio… yo… me tengo que ir… le prometí a Lucy verla en un rato… ya nos estaremos viendo… (Cogiendo su bandeja yéndose muy rápido) me gusto hablar contigo adiós Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel (observándola): Sin novio… eh…? (relamiéndose los labios) pero que mierda estoy pensando… si la acabo de conocer… (Sacudiendo su cabeza) tampoco tenía que preguntarle algo tan directo con que si tiene novio o no… a mí que me importa si lo tiene… aunque me ha confirmado que no lo tiene… así que… (Dándose un guantazo) así que nada joder…!**_

_**-Levy (que no paro hasta que llegó al aseo de chicas): Tranquila… Levy… pero que rayos te pasa… no le conoces de nada y solo le has visto una vez en tu vida… (Cogiéndose el pecho sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar) pero porque salí huyendo así… solo ha sido una pregunta y tú le has contestado una respuesta de lo más normal… y si era normal porque le di el detalle de que no fue nada grandioso (acercándose al lavabo refrescando su rostro) para ya Levy, solo es tu compañero de clase (Sacudiendo su cabeza)**_

_**Al salir de los aseos de chicas Levy tropezó con alguien, eran Jet y Droy que la buscaban**_

_**-Levy: hay…! O sois vosotros chicos…**_

_**-Jet: Levy-chan que bueno encontrarte… Lucy nos dijo que te quedabas sola en el patio… y nos mandó a preguntarte si querías participar en el club de teatro… con nosotros… y Lucy desde luego…**_

_**-Droy: Será muy divertido…**_

_**-Levy (sonriendo ampliamente): Club de teatro suena genial… me llevan… ando un poco perdida…**_

_**-Jet y Droy: Será un placer… Levy-chan…**_

**Así el día transcurrió con la clase de Ciencias con la Profesora Poluka y Matemáticas con el profesor Ichiya. Siendo la última clase del día Idioma con el Profesor Jura.**

_**-Lucy (caminando con Levy hacia la puerta del Instituto): Te lo puedes creer… Grey le dijo a la chica nueva que él está disponible y quiere ser el primero con ella… y sabes que le contesto…**_

_**-Levy: Me imagino que una bofetada y un rotundo no…**_

_**-Lucy: Te equivocas… le dijo que estaría encantada… por sentir su piel… y compenetrarse con él, míralos allá van… (Observando a Grey caminando al lado de Juvia en dirección desconocida) no me puedo creer lo fácil que es esa chica…**_

_**-Natsu (apareciendo tras de ellas): Y eso no es todo… Bisca dice que según Bob escucho que hablaban de unas llaves olvidadas, algo de compaginar horarios de trabajo y una chica llamada Kinana que debería guardarse las cosas en las bragas porque es lo único que nunca se deja olvidado cuando se va a un Bar a verse con un tal Erick…**_

_**-Lucy y Levy (completamente rojas): Enserio oyó decir algo como eso…!**_

_**-Natsu: Sip… lo dijo Bob… él nunca se equivoca en lo que escucha…**_

_**-Levy: Con qué clase de personas andan esos dos…?**_

_**-Lucy: Vez Levy… te lo dije… debes tener mucho cuidado de lo que dices en esa clase… tal parece nadie les ha dado la advertencia a esos dos sobre Bob, que han hablado tan abiertamente y ahora para mañana todo el instituto estará enterado de su relación y nombres de las personas que les rodean…**_

_**-Levy: Es una forma muy desagradable que todo el mundo se entere de tu vida privada…**_

_**-Natsu: Bueno Levy aquí te vamos dejando… Lucy y yo habíamos quedado con otras personas… no te molesta?**_

_**-Levy: No para nada… si tenían otros planes está bien… mi casa no está tan lejos… adiós nos vemos mañana…**_

_**-Lucy: Luego hablamos por el móvil… **_

_**-Levy (continuando su camino a casa): Luego le preguntaré que eran esos planes? (caminaba pensando para sí que no se dio cuenta que alguien atrás le cogía la mochila) Ehi…! Eso es mío… (Tirando con fuerza para que no se lo arrebataran de las manos)**_

_**-Gajeel: No sabía que esa mochila tan infantil fuera tan valiosa…**_

_**-Levy: Que susto me has dado creí que me estaban robando…**_

_**-Gajeel: A mitad de la tarde… no, los ladrones roban por las madrugadas, noches y callejones, a si y a las personas que caminan solas… y si son mujeres te robaran algo más que la mochila y el dinero del almuerzo… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (roja al darse cuenta a que se refería con "algo más" si son mujeres): Que…! Eso es horrible…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranquila… eso no es muy frecuente en esta zona de la ciudad… aunque si quieres puedo acompañarte… vas en esa dirección pues, coincidencia yo también voy por ahí…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio…? Vas en la misma dirección que yo… por coincidencia…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro…**_

_**-Levy: Mum…? Gajeel te puedo preguntar…? Si tienes novia..?**_

_**-Gajeel: A qué viene esa pregunta…?**_

_**-Levy: A nada… solo que tú me preguntaste si tenía novio… y no tuve tiempo de preguntarte… solo por saber un poco más de ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya… no… no tengo…**_

_**-Levy: Como que no y que pasa con Loxar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Debería pasar algo con ella… y si te digo que no tengo es que no tengo, Juvia es solo una como decirlo "amiga"… una muy rara amiga…**_

_**-Levy: Pero esta mañana te pidió hacer "eso" y tú le dijiste que hablarían en otro momento… eso no puede ser de una amiga…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo que yo hable con Juvia es únicamente asunto nuestro, además por ahora no tengo pensado hacerlo… espera un segundo, tú como sabes lo que hable con Juvia si hablábamos a distancia y en susurro como los demás… me estabas espiando…**_

_**-Levy (que se sentía arder de pies a cabeza): NO..! No es eso… lo escuche de alguien que les había oído… eso es todo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Algún interés en algo…?**_

_**-Levy: Yo… no solo curiosidad… por que siendo ella tu novia… y quería hacerlo contigo… me sorprende que no te importe que Grey ocupe tu lugar… para que ella se lo haga… y me parece muy sucio de su parte, ser una chica fácil, no se tiene respeto o que…?**_

_**-Gajeel (soltando una risotada casi demencial): Jajaja… enserio han creído… y el otro estúpido se ha ido con ella… lo que le espera… Jajaja… se va dar una decepción… cuando lleguen…**_

_**-Levy: Que tiene tanta gracia… las mujeres deberían hacerse respetar no son juguetes…**_

_**-Gajeel: No tranquila… te aseguro y te juro que Juvia… y el tal Grey no se acuestan… Jajaja… te voy a decir una cosa… cuando Juvia me pidió hacérmelo… se refería a un tatuaje…**_

_**-Levy: De tus actos privados y guarros no me interesa saber… espera… que…? Un tatuaje… porque ella iba a hacerte un tatuaje?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque eso es a lo que se dedica… Juvia es tatuadora… y lleva años pidiéndome que le deje hacerme un tatuaje, que me tiene el diseño perfecto y cuando haya terminado no dejare de amarla… por el tatuaje tan perfecto que me va a dejar en la piel…**_

_**-Levy: Pero se llevó a grey…? En tu lugar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si porque ha creído que él quiere un tatuaje… un cliente… una piel nueva o piel virgen… y eso la vuelve loca de alegría… se lo ha llevado al estudio… de tatuajes…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una gran carcajada con la lágrimas de risa): Pobre Grey, que escusa se inventará para salir de esa, que vergüenza la que va a pasar… (Ambos continuaron riéndose del asunto hasta llegar a casa de Levy) Esto… yo vivo aquí… gracias por acompañarme… nos vemos mañana (secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo cogiendo las llaves) Adiós… Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si adiós yo sigo más adelante (viéndola entrar) tiene un buen… (Sacudiéndose la cabeza para sí) mierda para ya…! (Volviendo por el mismo camino) Jo… ahora a caminar de vuelta para ir a casa… al menos ya sé dónde vive… Lo que les voy a contar a los chicos, un tío estúpido creyó que tendría relaciones con Juvia… jajaja… para partirse**_

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo 2 espero les haya gustado, esperen el capitulo 3 "**He tenido una revelación" no olviden comentar por cierto el capitulo 10 de Fairy Tail "Reencuentros con el pasado", lo tengo pendiente lo pondré mañana esperenlo. este Fairy Tail school se lo dedico a mi hermana por que me gusta hacerla reir.****


	3. -He tenido una revelación:

**Guest te dejo el episodio 4, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como mi hermana a la que le dedico este fic**

* * *

><p><strong>He tenido una revelación, situación en la que Gajeel tendrá que dar su brazo a torcer hacia los encantos de... ¿Natsu?, el peli rosa esta dispuesto a conquistar su corazón... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3.- He tenido una revelación:<strong>

**Era un nuevo día, para muchos empezar la mañana saludando a sus familias, tomando un desayuno ameno, empezar el trabajo o ir a la escuela muy puntual y encontrar a los amigos, pero este era una caso similar, no era un desayuno ameno, pero sí que estaba con los chicos del grupo, en un Bar, el Bar "Cobra", ahí se encontraba un peli negro junto a una peli azul llamada Juvia teniendo una charla para ellos divertida.**

_**-Gajeel (sentado en la barra): Y como se fue sin mencionar que era un malentendido…?**_

_**-Kinana: Oh… muy simple… dijo que ningún tatuaje le convencía… y mejor que el diseño este acabado… solo así se hará el tatuaje, cuando tenga claro el diseño de sus sueños volverá…**_

_**-Erick: Si… volverá, en treinta o cuarenta años… Jajaja… enserio… que estúpido… creer que hablaban de sexo… en serio…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia, se siente mal por el pobre Grey-kun… y pensar que estuvo a punto de tener un tatuaje por un malentendido…**_

_**-Erick: Pero que dices mujer… la culpa la tiene el por pensar… cosas raras… al oír una conversación privada… ojala eso le sirva de lección…**_

_**-Kinana: Si le ha servido o no, me da igual… pero me parece muy feo hacernos perder el tiempo así… fingiendo elegir un modelo… verdad cariño…**_

_**-Erick: Gajeel atiéndeme el Bar un rato… voy atrás a reconfortar a mi nena… (Palmeándole el trasero a Kinana)**_

_**-Kinana (caminando hacia la puerta que decía oficina): No tardes que me empezaré a sentir sola… (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Erick: Vuelvo en una hora… (Desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón) o quizás en dos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si nos referimos a ustedes dos serán en cinco horas… venga Juvia que nos vamos ya o llegamos tarde… Randon..! Atiende el Bar que Juvia y yo nos piramos…!**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun… podemos acercarnos a otro sitio antes de ir a clases…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No…**_

**Mientras en el Instituto ya había quienes se reían de Grey, por la supuesta idea de ayer. Y eso que él aún no había llegado.**

_**-Lucy: Diseñadora de tatuajes… Jajaja… me hubiera encantado verle salir del dilema… (Decía la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos) eso le pasa por ser un "buen samaritano" que ayuda a chicas con necesidades intimas… Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy: Pobrecillo creo que ya ha sido demasiado por hoy…**_

_**-Natsu: Estarás bromeando si aún no llega… lo que significa dos horas más de sesión de burlas gratis…!**_

_**-Lucy: Digas lo que le digas no lo convencerás… ni al él ni a nadie…**_

_**-Levy: Lucy… me dijeron que había una heladería buenísima… te parece que vayamos a la salida…**_

_**-Lucy: Hoy no puedo lo siento… tengo practica con el equipo de animadoras…**_

_**-Levy: No sabía que fueras animadora… me puedo quedar a verte…**_

_**-Lucy: NO…! Esto… perdón… no te lo tomes a mal… pero mejor que aún no conozcas al equipo de animadoras, ellas no son que se diga muy cordiales…**_

_**-Natsu: En el descanso puedes venir al club de teatro con nosotros así te pondremos al corriente… de los temas que queremos hacer este año…**_

_**-Levy: Me encantaría… por cierto si Lucy no puede… que tal tu Natsu… no conozco bien la ciudad… quieres venir…?**_

_**-Natsu: No puedo… le he prometido a mi madre que saldría rápido para recoger a mi prima… y llevarla directo a casa para hacer los deberes… o si no… no veré ningún tipo de nintendo o consolas hasta que cumpla los 85 años…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… ya será otro día…**_

_**-Lucy (un tanto sarcástica): La consola… en serio… esa es una amenaza y un castigo cruel…**_

_**-Natsu: Lo es… si me estás hablando de Mario Kart8…**_

_**-Levy (riéndose): Jijiji… déjalo Lucy eso debe ser sin duda muy… importante… (Observando el asiento tras de ella vacío) me pregunto si Gajeel vendrá… a lo mejor el sí puede venir a la heladería…**_

_**-Natsu: Gajeel…? Hablas de Redfox…? Yo que tu tengo cuidado… con el… he oído rumores… según el vendedor de bocadillos no es una persona a la debas acercarte… y es muy conocido en la zona donde vive… claro que si supiera donde vive algo podría decirte...**_

_**-Lucy: Nadie sabe mucho de él… eso lo hace interesante para algunos clubes… es un desafío…**_

_**-Levy: Un desafío… porque?**_

_**-Natsu: Cuando se sabe muy poco de un estudiante… algunos clubes se toman el desafío de investigar sobre esa persona… hurgando en su expediente… el club que consiga primero la información tiene pizza gratis, cortesía de los otros club… pero el saber un poco más de alguien nuevo incluye los trapitos sucios…**_

_**-Lucy: Recuerdo a una chica que no hablaba mucho de ella… las animadoras encontraron información y le chantajearon por un mes…**_

_**-Levy: Eso me parece una estrategia muy indecente de encontrar información sobre una persona… además son los expedientes del director si está en su archivador cuenta como privado… y si es privado… no es para que todo el mundo sepa de ello… por alguna razón el director no lo anda cantando por toda la escuela… y se mantiene en un archivador…**_

_**-Natsu: Eso no detendrá a los club… especial al de las animadoras… ellas son las que se hacen primero con la información…**_

_**-Levy: No me lo puedo creer, es que aquí no existe la ética de si es privado y hay que respetarlo…**_

_**-Lucy: Bueno… quizás ese respeto murió… mira que hablábamos del diablo… y ya llego…**_

_**-Levy (mirando la entrada al aula): Eh…? Ah… buenos días Gajeel… (Por alguna razón la peli azul tomo por costumbre saludarle primero)**_

_**-Juvia (Melancólica): Porque te pones así conmigo…? Solo era una parada… y Juvia necesitaba cogerlo urgentemente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que te jodan Juvia… mira que te hago el favor de traerte porque me quedabas de paso… pero no soy tu taxi… otro día te dejo a mitad de la acera… y luego te paso el vehículo encima… lo pillas…**_

_**-Juvia (Señalando hacia la silla): Te hablan… Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Gajeel: EH…? A si… si… buenos días…**_

_**-Levy: Porque esos humos tan temprano… que te pasa…?**_

_**-Gajeel (dejando sus cosas y sentándose): Pregúntaselo a ella… que no deja de arruinarme la existencia…**_

_**-Juvia (sentándose en su sitio): Gajeel-kun no tiene paciencia con Juvia… Juvia quería recoger un pack de compresas nuevas, porque Juvia va a empezar dentro de poco su ciclo menstrual y el no quiso acompañar a Juvia…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y te dije… que las compres cuando estés sola… ósea sin mi… y de paso intenta que pase encima un autobús…**_

_**-Lucy: Dios… querida… hace falta entrar en detalles… sobre las funciones de tu cuerpo…?**_

_**-Levy (estaba roja como un tomate): Al menos hoy pareces más comunicativo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sueña… dulzura…**_

**Así la mañana transcurrió empezando con Ciencias impartida por Poluka y Arte dada por el profesor Reedus que les había mencionado que el curso lo dividirá en dibujo artístico, en escultura y barro**

_**-Reedus: Como empezaremos con dibujo artístico debo avisarles que en el tema entraran paisajes, dibujos en movimientos, objetos, ambientes, personas varias y por ultimo desnudos.**_

_**-Todos: Que…?!**_

_**-Reedus: Desnudos… también es una forma de expresión artística… y para ello harán equipos de dos personas… (En segundos las chicas se reunían con sus amigas y los chicos un tanto dudosos pero cogían a sus amigos) no… de eso nada… para esto serán de dos personas chica y chico…**_

_**-Jet (ruborizado y sonriendo): Tiene toda la razón… profesor…**_

_**-Reedus: Pueden organizar los grupos cuando quieran, pero la siguiente clase tendrán que estar con sus parejas y los desnudos no tendrán lugar hasta dentro de dos meses… por ahora trabajaran en el primer tema "Paisajes" (veinte minutos después de la conferencia con el profesor de Arte sonó la campana del descanso) muy bien todo el mundo la próxima clase en pareja…**_

_**-Levy: Oye Gajeel… quieres… venir conmigo ah…**_

_**-Gajeel: Equipo contigo para Arte porque no…? Si no me importa caminar desnudo en casa no me molestará posar para ti Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (que estaba totalmente roja): No… me refiero a eso… solo que… creo que aún no te has apuntado a ningún club y voy a ver el club de teatro te interesa…? Podríamos ir juntos…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Teatro dulzura? Mum… no creo perder mucho con ver un poco…**_

_**-Levy: Genial… vamos que van a empezar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahora…?! Voy a comer algo…!**_

_**-Levy (cogiéndolo del brazo): Luego comemos algo en la cafetería… hablando de cafetería… a la salida quería ir a una heladería te apuntas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Odio los helados…**_

_**-Levy: Mum… lo siento no lo sabía…**_

_**-Gajeel: No te disculpes en normal que no sepas nada del tipo que no ha dicho nada de sí mismo… en estos dos días…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… si no quieres hablar de ti, está bien… es tu espacio…**_

_**-Gajeel: Podemos hablar por teléfono… uf… lo siento perdí tu número… ¿me matarás por ello…?**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): No te puedo matar por algo que no te he dado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahh..? Entonces la culpa es tuya… por tardar tanto… sabes uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar llamar a alguien cuando necesita ayuda…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio…? Cómo cuál?**_

_**-Gajeel: Imagínate… que tenemos una invasión de repente… y llega Darth Vader… te secuestra y necesitas ayuda… que paso no tenías mi número y por eso eres prisionera en la estrella de la muerte, segundo ejemplo estas en el campo de tenis y justo en ese momento recuerdas que tenías una cita con el dentista… no tienes mi número que paso… llegas tarde a la consulta y no te atenderán hasta que cumples cuarenta…**_

_**-Levy (que ya no podía aguantar de reír): Vale… de acuerdo… déjame tu número y te dejo el mío…**_

_**-Gajeel (tendiéndole su teléfono móvil): Toma… y dame tu teléfono… (Levy le miraba sin entender) es para que tu marques tu número en el mío y yo marco mi número en el tuyo…**_

_**-Levy: De acuerdo (cogiendo el teléfono de Gajeel marcando su número) bien ya está… que te pasa?**_

_**-Gajeel (tenia cara de disgusto): Mala suerte… no puedo ubicarme acabo de llamarme y estoy comunicando…**_

_**-Levy (riéndose): Gracioso… estamos marcando a la vez… toma (devolviéndole el teléfono) vamos… teatro es por aquí…**_

_**-Gajeel (entrando a la sala): Vaya que si es amplio… (Cogiéndole la mano a Levy) Que hay en tu mirada… que no puedo desprenderme… son tus ojos o son tus labios los que me llaman y oigo solo seamos uno ahora y siempre… amor…**_

_**-Levy (que estaba frente a Gajeel muy roja): Que…? Porque me dices eso ahora…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Teatro… lo olvidas es un pasaje de una obra… en que se dicen poemas…**_

_**-Levy (enfadándose): Que…? Estabas actuando…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Sala de teatro, club de teatro… me pareció buena idea… hacerle mofa a la improvisación del club… por…?**_

_**-Levy: No tubo gracia idiota...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque te enfadas…? Dije algo que te molestará…**_

_**-Levy: Olvídalo…**_

_**-Natsu: Levy… ven por aquí… siéntete como en tu casa…**_

_**-Levy: Natsu… este como ya sabes es Gajeel… Gajeel… él es Natsu… es amigo de Lucy…**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué onda…?**_

_**-Natsu: No mucho… lo normal… te quieres apuntar en el club…? Tenemos muchas vacantes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo miro… y me lo pienso…**_

_**-Levy: Natsu que es todo eso…?**_

_**-Natsu: Es material… que usamos detrás del telón… estamos haciendo un inventario de materiales… quiero acabarlos durante el descanso… ya sabes que no me puedo quedar más tiempo de la salida…**_

_**-Gajeel: Algún problema que no puedas quedarte a la salida…**_

_**-Levy: Tiene que recoger a su prima y llevarla a casa…**_

_**-Natsu: Mario Kart dependen de ello…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mario Kart…?**_

_**-Levy: El juego de una consola…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sé que es Mario Kart… yo tengo FarCry3, God of War Ascension, Gears of War2, Dead Spaces, Battlecars, entre otros juegos…**_

_**-Natsu (que le brillaban los ojos): Tienes juegos de combate…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Selva Amazona del 1 al 8, Safari Sangriento, Las Vegas Go go y Prix F1 la carrera de la muerte… son una pasada…**_

_**-Natsu: Jolines…! Tienes los juegos que mi madre no me deja tener ni siquiera una foto… tienes consola…?**_

_**-Gajeel: La X-box, y Play Station3, de esta tengo Counter Strike, Blood Hunter, Selva Yeah yeah y Nenas nenas… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: WOW… hasta tienes juegos… donde se visualizan tías desnudas… te permiten esos juegos en casa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es mi consola… son mis juegos… cojo lo que quiero y no me pueden prohibir… lo que es mío…**_

_**-Levy: Perdón creo que me he perdido… pero qué clase de juegos… se visualizan chicas desnudas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: La clase de juegos, revistas y películas que a los chicos nos justa…**_

_**-Natsu: Inscríbete en el club… quieres venir un día a mi casa a jugar con la consola…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me lo pensare…**_

_**-Levy (Susurrando): Natsu porque repentinamente te cae bien, no eras tú el que dijo que escuchaste rumores que él no es una buena compañía…?**_

_**-Natsu (Devolviéndole el susurro): Eso fue porque no sabía lo majo que era… ni los juegos que tenía…**_

_**-Levy: Esto es increíble… bueno anótame en el club… me voy a la cafetería a comer algo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oí... que voy contigo… tengo hambre…!**_

_**-Natsu: Cuando dices voy contigo te refieres a que te anote en el club… vale… anotado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oye yo… nunca… (Observando que Levy se iba) luego ajustaré cuentas contigo renacuajo… (Corriendo tras de Levy)**_

_**-Hibiki (saliendo de uno los camerinos): Porque ese ruido…? Qué te pasa… Natsu?**_

_**-Natsu: (tenía los ojos brillantes y un semblante de tanta alegría que no podía contener): Acabo de tener una revelación he conocido a mí mejor amigo…**_

_**-Hibiki: Que… ese no es Grey…?**_

_**-Natsu: Grey solo es el amigo que puedes presentar a tus padres para que te digan "Nuestro hijo sabe escoger amistades", pero Gajeel… es sin duda el mejor amigo, es el que no puedes presentar a tu familia ni a otros amigos…**_

_**Hibiki: Olvídalo… (Volviendo al camerino con cosas)**_

**En la cafetería Levy se sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua fría, no un cubo con agua fría y agujas eso o quizás algo peor.**

_**-Gajeel: Oye porque no esperas, que yo también tengo hambre o es que estoy de paso (cogiendo una bandeja y sirviéndose comida)**_

_**-Levy: Cuanto lo siento… te veías tan compenetrado con Natsu que no quería molestar… (Sentándose en una de las mesas)**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues a ti que te pasa…? (sentándose a su lado)**_

_**-Levy: A mí no me pasa nada… (Observando horrorizada como una Juvia se sentaba en el regazo de Gajeel de forma a su parecer indecente)**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia estaba buscando a Gajeel-kun, y se preguntaba si Gajeel-kun quiere pasar el mejor momento de su vida con Juvia… (Estaba sentada a horcajadas, acariciando el rostro del chico con una mano y con la otra jugueteaba con su pelo) sé que no te arrepentirás… y lo harás… Juvia te conoce… demasiado bien… cariñito…**_

_**-Levy: Como explicas esa actitud si no es tu novia…?**_

_**-Gajeel (dirigiéndose a Levy): Me disculpas un segundo… que aclare esto… (Observando a Juvia) Juvia la verdad… dime que quieres… y cuanto me va a costar…?**_

_**-Levy: Que…?!**_

_**-Juvia: Han invitado a Juvia… a salir y está un poco lejos (Jugando ahora con la camisa de Gajeel) Juvia se preguntaba si la podrías llevar y recoger…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira por dónde, pero me lo estaba imaginando de acuerdo Juvia (incorporándose, cogiendo a la chica poniéndola de pie a su lado) NOOOO…..!**_

_**-Levy (dio un brinco al oír el grito y sentir como todo el mundo en el comedor los observaba al escuchar el estruendoso no): Gajeel, por favor no grites…!**_

_**-Juvia: Siempre eres tan insensible con Juvia… (Tapándose el rostro llorando y saliendo del lugar) te odio…**_

_**-Levy (sintiendo lastima por la chica): Espera…! Porque tenías que ser tan grosero con ella de esa forma…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero, ni se te ocurra seguirla, segundo, por favor no puedes reconocer un llanto real de unas lágrimas de cocodrilo, y tercero, solo actúa así para hacerme sentir culpable y conseguir lo que quiere, te aseguro que no pienso caer en su jueguito… la conozco demasiado bien…**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida): Está actuando…? (sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del descanso) estas bromeando…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira por donde salvado por la campana… y no… no estoy bromeando… Dulzura...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui el episodio 3, dentro de nada dejo el cuatro un beso, espero te guste Guest.<strong>_


	4. -Algunos saludos de bienvenida son crue

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4, y repito Fairy Tail no es de mi pertenecia, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo esta pareja me encanta:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4.- <strong>**Algunos saludos de bienvenida son crueles:**

**Las clases a continuación fueron Historia con el profesor Nab, clase en que Natsu no perdió el tiempo y se acomodó para darse una buena siesta, seguida de Matemáticas con el profesor Ichiya. Siendo la última clase del día Sociedad Organizada de Bob.**

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan… es cierto que Loxar se sentó en el regazo de Redfox? Me dijeron que estabas ahí… cuando le dio un bocinazo…**_

_**-Levy: Si es cierto pero no sé exactamente que fue… solo sé que me quedé ahí sin captar lo que ocurría…**_

_**-Bisca: Lucy… he oído por ahí que el equipo de animadoras… saben que hay chicas nuevas en clase y se mueren por conocerlas…**_

_**-Lucy (en tono aterrador): Donde lo has oído…**_

_**-Bisca: Kanna del último curso escucho a Jenny y al resto hablar de ello…**_

_**-Lucy: Mierda… tengo que disuadir a Jenny, para que no las encuentre… han dicho algo sobre chicos nuevos…?**_

_**-Bisca: No… creo que aún no sabe que en esta clase tenemos uno nuevo… están tonteando con los nuevos de otras clases…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te has pasado ocho pueblos Juvia, y vaya que eres oportuna… aparecer así sin más… no podías esperar a la salida o en otro momento, por ejemplo cuando este solo…? (en tono sarcástico)**_

_**-Juvia: Pero si no estabas haciendo nada… no sé porque te enfadas tanto con Juvia de esa manera…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que no estaba haciendo nada…?! No sé si te has fijado pero estaba comiendo con alguien… hasta que tu llegaste…**_

_**-Juvia: Que me quieres decir?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que cuando este con alguien… no te conozco… tu no existes… por lo que no me dirás ni una palabra sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, entiendes…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia sigue sin entender… la actitud de Gajeel-kun… solo estabas hablando con Mcgarden…**_

_**-Gajeel: A ti debería darte igual como que si hablo con el Papa o Jack el destripador, no te me acercas aunque necesites urgentemente un trasplante de hígado… o tenga un derrame interno, no te acercas… quedo claro…**_

_**-Juvia: Si que eres extremista, pero me queda muy claro Gajeel-kun… y vas a llevar a Juvia verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni aunque me despellejes vivo y uses esos retazos para hacerte una colcha…**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun… eres imposible… (Alejándose) Juvia encontrará a alguien que quiera llevarla…**_

_**-Gajeel: Buena suerte si encuentras a alguien suficientemente estúpido para cometer esa locura…!**_

_**-Juvia (acercándose a Lucy): Perdona… eres Lucy verdad…**_

_**-Lucy (sonriente): Si… lo soy… en que se te ayuda**_

_**-Juvia: Veras… han invitado a Juvia, pero está un poco lejos y me preguntaba si también irías para ir juntas o si conoces a alguien que pueda recoger y regresar a Juvia a casa…?**_

_**-Lucy: Si… creo que un amigo lo puede hacer… pero tú "amiguito" no puede llevarte…?**_

_**-Juvia: Cuando a Gajeel-kun se le mete a la cabeza un no! Es un No!, Gajeel-kun… es demasiado severo con Juvia y no me llevara aunque la mafia Rusa, China o Italiana le amenacen a muerte…**_

_**-Lucy: Vaya… eso si debe ser un rotundo no…, pero por su parte me parece fatal viniendo de alguien a quien conoces profundamente...**_

_**-Juvia: Es parte de su carácter, pero no es tan malo en alguna parte, muy, muy pero muy profundo de su interior, se preocupa por Juvia**_

_**-Lucy: Si, seguro que es en los momentos en te quiere llevar al huerto…**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun… no le haría daño a Juvia. Una vez le partió una pierna a un chico que intentó por la fuerza llevarse a Juvia al huerto, eso deber ser algo que hacen los primos… **_

_**-Lucy: Primos…?! Vosotros dos sois primos…?**_

_**-Juvia: O claro que si… mi madre y su padre son hermanos, por lo tanto eso nos convierte en primos… no? Pero sabes si tu amigo puede llevarme…?**_

_**-Lucy: Si seguro… sin problema…**_

_**-Natsu (acercándose a Gajeel): Oye, que te parece si un fin de semana nos reunimos a jugar con la consola…? Te puedo llamar Gajeel o Redfox está bien…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero…No soy tu amigo. Segundo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que reunirme contigo un fin de semana y Tercero, a mí nunca, nunca pero nunca van a verme por las calles con un renacuajo como tu… lo pillas… (Alejándose de Natsu)**_

_**-Levy (acercándose a Gajeel): Oye me dijiste que Loxar era una "amiga" tuya y resulta que es tu prima es cierto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mum… veras, la trato como amiga porque nadie en su sano juicio creería que somos parientes… pero si oírlo te hace felíz si es mi prima… por?**_

_**-Levy: Como que por? Siendo familia debería ser más fácil para los que están juntos adaptarse en el nuevo instituto… apoyarse mutuamente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jajaja… si claro y luego qué?, la llevo de la mano hasta la tribuna de graduación o mejor le digo con quien casarse y la vitoreo cuando llegue al orgasmo… o mejor aún me la coso a la espalda y le indico como debe vivir su vida… y de paso le digo a todo el mundo que nos vea pegados que nací con un tumor con boca… lo cual no sería mentira… ya que por desgracia Juvia tiene boca… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Eso no tiene gracia… lo que dices es horrible…**_

_**-Gajeel: Escucha si la trato como una amiga y no como una pariente es por alguna muy buena razón… y es enseñarle que la vida no es color de rosa… siempre habrá cretinos que la ronden solo para colarse en sus bragas y no siempre tendrá a alguien brindándole una mano, tiene que apañárselas sola porque haya afuera es una tierra de hienas y coyotes, y debe ganarse la vida independientemente de los demás, cosa que hasta ahora ha hecho y le va muy bien y no pienso cambiar la costumbre para nada…**_

_**-Levy: Pero es tu prima…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si y no digo que no podamos hablar y pasar tardes juntos de vez en cuando… pero tiene que saber y grabárselo en la piel si hace falta, que cada cual hará su vida lejos del otro así que mejor para ella que no se apoye mucho en mi…**_

_**-Bob (que nunca se perdía ninguna charla de los alumnos): Chicos hasta aquí la clase de hoy… felicito a aquellos que si trajeron juegos de mesa, la próxima clase todos sin falta traerán otros juegos de mesa de lo contrario aquellos que no traigan nada lo compensaran el fin de semana ayudándome a entretener niños entr años… en mi hobby como actor infantil de acuerdo… (Todos pasaron a un color azul llenándose de escalofríos respondiendo a Bob que pillaron la idea)**_

_**-Lucy: Bien me voy a las prácticas… al gimnasio…**_

_**-Levy: Segura que no quieres que te vea…**_

_**-Lucy: No hace falta… ve por esos helados ya iremos mañana…**_

_**-Natsu: Salgo zumbando Mario Kart dependen de ello… adiós… chicas…!**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Es muy gracioso…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque nos vas con Jet y Droy… un pajarito me ha dicho… que les agradas y mucho…**_

_**-Levy: No se… yo sola con dos chicos… no me parece correcto…**_

_**-Lucy: Pues les diré… que vaya otra chica con ustedes… (Saliendo del aula) les daré alcance que si no se van…**_

_**-Levy (aun guardando cosas en la mochila): Bien… si viene otra chica me sentiré más cómoda… enseguida salgo…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Me piro… antes que Juvia decida coger taxis Gajeel… están para su antojo y capricho - nota si cabreas al taxista, mejor bajarte antes si aprecias tu vida… Gehee… (Saliendo)**_

_**-Levy: Que bonito eslogan. No hay quien comprenda esa actitud, yo encantada de acompañar a mis primos… (Saliendo del aula) iré a los aseos antes de salir… no se puede andar por ahí desarreglada… (Al entrar a los aseos vio un grupo de chicas con uniforme deportivo) hola… (Pasando y entrando a uno de los puestos, pero las chicas se quedaron mirando entre ellas)**_

_**-Jenny (hablando junta a la puerta de Levy): Tú debes ser la nueva del aula 5-F o me equivoco…?**_

_**-Levy (saliendo del puesto): No… no te equivocas… soy Levy Mcgarden… un placer…**_

_**-Jenny: Soy Jenny… coordinadora del equipo de animadoras… ella es Karen la capitana, Cloe, Jessica, Natalia, Ester, Amanda y Gina… (Cada una saludando con la mano según eran presentadas)**_

_**-Levy: Están con Lucy, me dijo que hoy tenían practicas… es un placer conocerlas a todas… (Todas soltaron una risita)**_

_**-Gina (caminando alrededor de Levy): Pero que mochila tan mona… donde la compraste (tirando de ella hasta que cayó al suelo) en una tienda de payasos… jijiji…**_

_**-Levy: Oye…! Porque has hecho eso..?**_

_**-Jessica: Perdónala a veces Gina es un poco torpe (jugando con los mechones de Levy) pero seguro que no es tan ridícula como tu (empujándola al suelo) Jajaja… ups… te hice daño…?**_

_**-Levy (en el suelo): Pero que se proponen…**_

_**-Ester: Solo saludarte (pateando su mochila) es más te tenemos un regalo… traerlo chicas… (Dejando paso a Cloe, Amanda y Natalia con un cubo enorme de agua fría que dejaron depositar en Levy) te ha gustado…? Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy (que no podía contener las lágrimas): Porque hacen esto…?**_

_**-Karen: Porque nos encanta saludar a todos los nuevos… no nos olvides somos populares y tu basura… y hasta lleva el uniforme como una princesita… Jajaja… (Tirando de la corbata de Levy) **_

_**-Levy: Hay…! Me lastimas…**_

_**-Jenny: Esa es la idea cielo, nos gustó saludarte (empujándola con el pie haciendo que Levy este tumbada en el suelo) adiós mona… Jajaja (hablando entre ellas) que ridícula, con ese aspecto querrá pescar chicos… lo único que pescará es un resfriado… Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy (totalmente sola en el baño llorando): Lucy… nunca haría algo como esto… (Poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas) no puedo llegar a casa así… que hago… (Intentando secar sus lágrimas, cogiendo su teléfono móvil) No… puedo llamar a Lucy, no quiero que tenga problemas, tampoco puedo llamar a papá… no quiero que se preocupe… a mamá no es una opción… sería una pésima elección, no puedo salir así a la heladería qué pensarían los chicos… tengo que pensar en algo pronto no me puedo quedar aquí todo el día… (Acercándose a la ventana del aseo con vista a la calle) quizás si espero a que todo el mundo se vaya, pueda salir desapercibida… (Al asomarse por la ventana vio a Jet y Droy en las afueras del instituto con una chica) me estarán buscando… (Les enviare un mensaje que tuve algo urgente y me fui (fue entonces que visualizo a Gajeel) un segundo… tengo su número (marcando en el acto)**_

_**-Gajeel: Va! Ahora quien mierda me llama? (cogiendo el teléfono y vio en la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Levy) Si…, que me ves…? Donde estas…? Si les veo con una chica… vale no menciono tu nombre… quieres decirme donde estas o es que te has unido al FBI y me estas espiando…? Te encuentras bien… porque lloras…? Segunda planta aseo de chicas…? te espero fuera o dentro de él? Ahora subo…**_

_**-Levy: Gracias… luego te lo explico… pero gracias… (Colgando el teléfono) ahora enviaré el mensaje…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que habrá pasado… que es tan urgente que tengo que regresar (iba en la primera planta cuando escucho las risitas a su parecer bobas de un grupo de chicas pasando por su lado en las que pudo visualizar a Lucy) Animadoras… va…!**_

_**-Jessica: No creo que le haya visto antes y vosotras…?**_

_**-Gina: No me suena de nada… será nuevo…?**_

_**-Lucy (para sí): Mierda…**_

_**-Jenny: Me parece… guapo…**_

_**-Karen: Habrá… que buscar datos… Lucy… sabes algo..?**_

_**-Lucy: Oh… si… está en mi clase es nuevo…**_

_**-Cloe: Enserio (jugando con su pelo) y quien es…?**_

_**-Lucy: Se llama Gajeel Redfox… no se más… solo que su prima está en la misma clase… y se llama Juvia…**_

_**-Ester: Intrigante… tiene toda la pinta de ser un chico picante…**_

_**-Amanda: Ya me encantaría que caliente un poco mis bragas… Jajaja… (Todas continuaron su camino riéndose excepto Lucy que daba una sonrisa forzada)**_

_**En los aseos de la segunda planta se encontraba Levy apoyada en la puerta para evitar que alguien entrase y la viera de esa forma**_

_**-Levy: Esas chicas son horribles… seria por eso que Lucy no me las quería presentar cuando se lo pregunte…? (dio un salto al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta)**_

_**-Gajeel (dando otro golpe): Hay alguien dentro… o puedo entrar sin temor a ser detenido…?**_

_**-Levy: Espera ahora abro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Dulzura…? Que haces encerrada ahí?**_

_**-Levy (asomándose y saliendo tímidamente): He tenido un pequeño contratiempo… y no sabía a quién más llamar (las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar) **_

_**-Gajeel (sorprendido al verla así): Oye… carnavales no será hasta dentro de 8 meses… y si querías adelantar una fiesta podrías haberte puesto un bañador… Gehee… (Acercándose a Levy secándole las lágrimas) ya enserio que ha pasado…?**_

_**-Levy: Que hay personas que son horribles en este mundo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Debo suponer que eso es el mayor descubrimiento después de América… (Cogiéndola por la cintura haciéndola sentarse en las escaleras de bajada) que paso…? Me lo dices o jugamos a las adivinanzas y me das un premio si acierto…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Entre en el aseo para limpiarme un poco… e ir a la heladería…**_

_**-Gajeel: Recordare que a la salida del Instituto no debo entrar a los aseos a limpiarme… ya veo que son mágicos y sales peor de como entraste… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (sintiendo como toda la vergüenza y humillación desparecían): Jijiji… no bobo… encontré un grupo de chicas que salude y resultaron ser el grupo de animadoras… me atacaron y ya ves aquí estoy…**_

_**-Gajeel: La tal Lucy… también…?**_

_**-Levy: No… ella no estaba… solo fueron unas ocho chicas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ocho contra uno… que elegancia… estarán muy orgullosas… las golfas esas…**_

_**-Levy (horrorizada al escuchar esa grosería): Tampoco hace falta ofender así a las personas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues… bien que quieres hacer… primero?**_

_**-Levy: No lo sé… no puedo llegar así a casa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pensarían en eso… al no poder ir así por las calles estarías obligada a quedarte aquí secando tu ropa… bien no les damos gusto porque no nos da la gana (cogiendo la mano de Levy poniéndola de pie tirando de ella) te vienes conmigo…**_

_**-Levy: Contigo… a dónde?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me llamaste y he venido a socorrerte, ahora sigues mis reglas sin protestar y te vienes conmigo, será divertido… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Divertido…? (una vez fuera del instituto Gajeel llevo a Levy a la parte de atrás a un aparcamiento muy solitario) porque me has traído aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Para abusar de ti… sexualmente… (Eso último lo dijo de forma muy sensual)**_

_**-Levy (horrorizada): Que…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranquila es broma… no te gustan las bromas… (Acercándose a una moto) sube… (Sacando una llaves del bolsillo encendiendo la moto) Vamos… no tengas miedo las motos no muerden…**_

_**-Levy (aun no daba crédito a lo que veía): Primero que nada… de donde ha salido esa motocicleta…? Y segundo sabes conducirla..?**_

_**-Gajeel: Primera respuesta… es mía desde que tengo 14 años y segunda respuesta si… se conducirla, la conduzco desde que tengo curiosamente 14 años… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (acercándose un poco dudosa): Porque no la aparcas en el aparcamiento del Instituto…? (subiéndose) porque aquí?**_

_**-Gajeel: Para que todos me hagan esa pregunta…**_

_**-Levy: Que…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No me gusta alardear que tengo una moto… sabes cuantas golfas y zorras… se me pegarían solo por darles un paseo… si quieren pasear en la feria encuentran ponis… por eso la escondo aquí… no quiero que me busquen como el chico que tiene una moto…**_

_**-Levy: Debe ser desagradable… (Abrazando fuertemente a Gajeel cuando este arranco la moto a toda velocidad) Kyaa..! Podrías haber avisado…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Podría… pero no sería divertido si no te veo gritar… Gehee… bien primera parada… (Deteniéndose a unas pocas calles)**_

_**-Levy: Porque estamos en una lavandería…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tienes ropa para secar… no? Ahora quítatela…**_

_**-Levy (cubriendo su cuerpo): Que…! Como me la voy a quitar aquí…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Simple… ves (señalando un perchero lleno de ropa) coges aquellas prendas entras al probador y dejas tu ropa secando…**_

_**-Levy: No puedo coger eso… es la propiedad de otra persona…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y? Solo es prestado hasta que tu ropa seque… (Cogiendo algunas prendas) toma… póntelo… será divertido… o prefieres coger un resfriado…?**_

_**-Levy (no sabía en que estaba pensando pero lo recibió y fue a los probadores): De acuerdo pero si alguien nos llama la atención por ello…**_

_**-Gajeel: Saldremos corriendo y nos reiremos del asunto… (Observando a Levy cerrar la cortina al poco salir con su ropa en la mano) lindas piernas… (Está se ruborizo)**_

_**-Levy (abriendo una secadora introduciendo su ropa): Cállate…! (Sentándose al lado de Gajeel esperando que termine la maquina) por cierto… gracias…**_

_**-Gajeel: No tienes nada que agradecer…**_

_**-Levy: Te estarán esperando en casa…? Lamento quitarte tu tiempo…**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada… me paso todo el día fuera de casa… para mi viejo sería raro verme por ahí… y no en la calle…**_

_**-Levy: Y tu madre que dice?**_

_**-Gajeel (un poco serio): Mi madre se fue cuando era pequeño…**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento… las rupturas de los padres son bueno… debió haber sido duro… para ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sinceramente no, ni la recuerdo y nunca se divorciaron que yo sepa, mi madre murió dando a luz a tu servidor aquí presente…**_

_**-Levy (tapándose la boca al sentirse tonta al mencionar el tema): Yo… lo… siento… no lo sabía… no quise incomodarte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Esta bien, no me molesta hablar de alguien a quien no hecho de menos, vivo solo con mi viejo y no está mal, tengo un trabajo los jueves y sábados por la noche y otro los domingos por las mañanas… soy independiente de lo que hago… comparto los pagos del departamento con mi viejo… como si pagara un alquiler por la habitación…**_

_**-Levy: Y de que trabajas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Soy camarero y barman por la noche y mecánico por la mañana… fuera de eso me largo fines de semana de juerga por la noche excepto los dos días que hago trabajo nocturno… sin embargo a la tercera semana de cada mes libro ya sea jueves o sábado.**_

_**-Levy: Vaya… y tu padre a que se dedica…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Aparte de ser el hombre que le gusta hundirme la existencia… trabaja en una oficina de paquetería… y su hobby es darles usos únicos a los objetos deportivos…**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji…Practicas algún deporte…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tengo un cinturón negro en Judo y Karate… practico Kung-fu, voy al gimnasio los martes, jueves y domingos por las tardes, y a veces me voy a practicar saltos acrobáticos con las motos y unos colegas… y que tal tú, que haces…?**_

_**-Levy: Tienes una vida muy activa… pero yo creo que soy más aburrida… cuando llega el fin de semana leo algún libro… o voy al cine… o de compras… eso es todo… no impresiono en nada verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y para que quieres impresionar…? Tu ropa está lista…**_

_**-Levy: Oh.. Genial (cogiéndola de la secadora llevándosela al vestidor serrando la cortina tras de sí) es estupendo como si no le hubiera pasado nada… y no llevamos mucho tiempo… (Desvistiéndose)**_

_**-Gajeel (acercándose a la cortina abriéndola un poco con el dedo): Si… es verdad… ya sabes a la próxima, traer aquí tu ropa y trae un pasatiempos solo por si no estoy aquí para hacerte com… (Trago saliva al ver la espalda desnuda de la chica) compañía…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… te debo una… no conozco bien la ciudad y no sabía de este lugar… gracias… (Colocándose el sujetador)**_

_**-Gajeel (que seguía visualizando a la chica por una ranura): Ya llegaremos a un acuerdo… (Relamiéndose los labios) la vista de la zona es perfecta… JOODER…! (Apartándose de la cortina)**_

_**-Levy: A qué viene eso…? (Asomando su cabeza por la cortina) Gajeel…? Te sientes bien…?**_

_**-Gajeel (sin mirarla): Si de lujo… solo que vi algo muy bueno y me gusto… un montón… (Para sí) Mierda que cuerpo más sexy…!**_

_**-Levy (Saliendo del vestidor): Bueno si lo quieres te lo doy… (Buscando que era lo que vio) que era?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya quisiera que me lo des… pero mejor no… por ahora… Gehee… (Observando que una señora se acercaba bastante enfadada) Oí… que tan buena eres corriendo…?**_

_**-Levy: Lo normal porque?**_

_**-Gajeel (cogiéndola de la mano): Porque es hora de la retirada…! (Saliendo corriendo de la lavandería junto con Levy y se escondieron en una callejuela muy estrecha) Gehee… creo que ya se ha ido…?**_

_**-Levy (escondida entre los brazos del peli negro): Estas… seguro… no deberíamos volver y pedir disculpas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No que va… seguro se le pasa luego… (Observando a la chica tan cerca) divertido eh..? Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (ruborizada por la proximidad tan repentina): Debería… volver a casa o se preocuparan…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si claro… se está haciendo tarde… (Cogiendo a Levy por la cintura haciéndola salir de la callejuela) ya estamos libres… (Acercándose a la moto) nos vamos…? (Levy subiendo y abrazándolo para no caerse)**_

_**-Levy: Si estoy lista… (Continuaron su camino conversando sobre los profesores y el Instituto ya llegando a casa de Levy) muchas gracias Gajeel… en serio te debo una… oh por cierto debes tener cuidado, cuando me atacaron en el aseo me dijeron que era su forma de saludar a los alumnos nuevos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada y tendré cuidado, si deciden emplumarme o darme un buen chapuzón me vengare (sin darse cuenta sintió unos labios muy suaves posándose en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo) Oye…?**_

_**-Levy (sentía que le ardía el rostro y sin mirar al chico se dirigió rápidamente a su casa): Es una forma de decirte gracias… adiós... Nos vemos mañana… (Entrando y cerrando rápidamente la puerta) que acabo de hacer? Porque lo he hecho? (para sí)**_

_**-Gajeel (tocando la mejilla donde le fue dejado el beso): Gehee… primero una bofetada y ahora un beso en el mismo sitio… y con ese cuerpo… (Poniéndose en marcha con la moto) Levy… deseo aproximarme a ti como no tienes idea dulzura…**_

**Hasta aquí el episodio 4, espero les aya gustado y no olviden comentar, para la semana que biene episodio 5 "Me expulsa o no?" un beso a todos.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Nota: Esta es la conversación entre Gajeel y Levy por teléfono:<strong>_**

**_**-Gajeel: Va! Ahora quien mierda me llama? (cogiendo el teléfono y vio en la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Levy) Si…, **_**

**_**-Levy: Gajeel, se que no puedes verme, pero yo si te veo.**_**

**_**-Gajeel: que me ves…? Donde estas…?**_**

**_**-Levy: El la acera de enfrente, puedes ver a Jet y Dory?**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Si les veo con una chica…**_**

**_**-Levy: Por favor no menciones que estas hablando conmigo...**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Vale no menciono tu nombre…**_**

**_**-Levy: Gracias...**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Quieres decirme donde estas o es que te has unido al FBI y me estas espiando…?**_**

**_**-Levy (Comenzando a sollozar): Yo... bueno...**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Te encuentras bien… porque lloras…?**_**

**_**-Levy: Sube por favor, estoy en la segunda planta, en el aseo de las chicas...**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Segunda planta aseo de chicas…? te espero fuera o dentro de él?**_**

**_**-Levy: Solo sube por favor...**_**

**_**-Gajeel: Ahora subo…**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Ahora si hasta la semana que viene, y tratare de colocar la conversacion De Gajeel con su padre por telefono (Esta en el episodio uno) pero lo dejare al final del episodio 5. un beso.<strong>_**


	5. -¿Me expulsa o no?

**Aquí el episodio 5, espero lo disfruten no olviden Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima, pero los personajes y nombres que no conozcan son invención mía disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Levy tuvo un poco de información sobre aquel chico tan distante mientras estaba en una lavandería, ahora es un nuevo día y se verá agradablemente obligada junto con su rubia amiga en ayudar a un Dragneel ¿Enamorado?, Natsu ha ideado un plan para conquistar a Gajeel? del cual recibirá el apoyo y risas de sus amigas, una pelea se da en el instituto y también queda el director que no dudará en ajustar bien los deberes al peli negro para su mejora en el instituto y ahora será el turno de Levy en salvarlo del apuro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5.- Me expulsa o no?:<strong>

**A la mañana siguiente todos conversaban animadamente con sus amigas o amigos, sin embargo Natsu Dragneel tenía trazado un buen plan a su parecer para captar la atención de uno de los chicos del aula, acercándose así a la chica con las que más se hablaba en la escuela que conversaba con una pequeña peli azul.**

_**-Lucy (de forma aburrida): No tienes ni idea de todo el ensayo que tuvimos… estoy agotada… pero no lo suficiente como para que salgamos juntas…**_

_**-Levy: Que bien Lucy… y a donde vamos…?**_

_**-Natsu: Chicas necesito su ayuda…**_

_**-Lucy: Que pasa Natsu…?**_

_**-Natsu: Seré breve no vaya a ser que llegue de un momento a otro… se trata de Redfox…**_

_**-Levy: Le ha pasado algo…? Las animadoras le han gastado uno de sus "saludos" (Natsu y Lucy se quedaron observando a Levy)**_

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan cómo?**_

_**-Levy: Tranquila ayer conocí a tu encantador equipo de animadoras…**_

_**-Lucy (horrorizada): Levy-chan cuanto lo siento… perdona… te hicieron daño? Estas bien?**_

_**-Levy: Olvídalo… tu no hiciste nada Lucy… y si estoy bien no fue nada…**_

_**-Natsu: Si no pasó nada… puedo volver a pedir vuestra ayuda…?**_

_**-Lucy y Levy: Oh… si claro dilo con confianza…**_

_**-Natsu: Verán… quiero llamar la atención de Redfox… y está claro que es un hueso duro de roer… y como dice mi padre para atrapar a un hombre… debes hacerlo mediante su hombría… (Lucy y Levy intercambiando miradas y soltando unas risitas)**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu en serio, quien se tragaría algo como eso… y es si quieres atrapar a un hombre debes hacerlo mediante su estómago…**_

_**-Levy: En ese caso ya puedes darte por ganador, en lo poco que lo veo ya te puedo decir que para el la cafetería es un campo santo, pero Natsu te has propuesto conquistar a Gajeel? Si tanto te gusta (soltando lágrimas de risa) solo debes decirle lo que sientes…**_

_**-Lucy (que ya no paraba de reír): Es cierto si te confiesas… quizás lleguen a algo juntos Jajaja…**_

_**-Natsu: Que graciosas… me van a ayudar o no? (un poco disgustado)**_

_**-Lucy (secándose las lágrimas de risa): Si claro que tenemos que hacer…?**_

_**-Natsu: Decirme que tenéis planes para el sábado por la tarde (Lucy y Levy intercambiando miradas)**_

_**-Lucy: Noche de chicas?**_

_**-Levy: Una fiesta de pijamas genial?**_

_**-Lucy: Listo Natsu… tenemos planes el sábado… no podemos sea lo que sea…**_

_**-Natsu: Genial… (Susurrando) que viene Gajeel seguidme la corriente…**_

_**-Lucy (susurrando): Todo sea por el amor… (Ella y Levy volvieron a reír)**_

_**-Levy: Buenos días Gajeel… (Levy siempre le saludaba primero, no sabía porque pero le agrada hacerlo)**_

_**-Gajeel (sentándose en su sitio): Buenas…**_

_**-Natsu: Vamos… Lucy… tengo dos entradas y tú sabes que mis padres no me dejan ir a menos que vaya con alguien…**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu la respuesta es no… Levy-chan y yo tenemos planes para el sábado pídeselo a otro…**_

_**-Levy: Lo sentimos Natsu… ya será otra…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero son buenos asientos…y no habrá otro como este…**_

_**-Lucy: Pues llévate a Grey…**_

_**-Natsu: No quiero siempre que le llevo me deja en vergüenza…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que pasa? hablan de un concierto…?**_

_**-Natsu: No… tengo pases para el partido de los Rogers… están en buena racha y el sábado es el partido eliminatorio…**_

_**-Gajeel (poniéndose de pie): LOS ROGERS…? Bromeas…**_

_**-Natsu: No bromeo… mi padre me compro los pases con muy buenos asientos… sabe que soy fanático de los Rogers… y quiero verlos en el partido de eliminación…**_

_**-Levy: Un equipo de básquet?**_

_**-Gajeel (mirándola ofendido): Los Rogers son un equipo de béisbol… y están en buena racha… las entradas están agotadas sin mencionar que son extremadamente caras… el partido anterior me tuve que conformar con verlos por la tele…**_

_**-Lucy (contando con los dedos): Pues Natsu tiene dos entradas, sus padres no le dejan ir solo y se niega a llevarse a Grey… que harás si no encuentras a alguien… Natsu?**_

_**-Natsu: Tendré en la mano unas entradas desperdiciadas… Jo… yo quería ver a los Rogers en el partido de eliminación…**_

_**-Levy: ¿Gajeel… tienes planes para el sábado…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…! Ver a los Rogers por la tele…**_

_**-Lucy: Y para que conformarte con verlos en la tele, Natsu por que no te llevas a Redfox si total ambos quieren ver el partido…**_

_**-Levy: Claro… tienes dos entradas…**_

_**-Gajeel (observando a Natsu atentamente): No sé a lo mejor tengo otros planes…**_

_**-Natsu: Quieres venir conmigo al partido...?**_

_**-Gajeel: SI….! Esto… digo bueno… si no tengo nada mejor que hacer… y total quería ver el mismo partido…**_

_**-Lucy: Bien… chicos ya tenéis planes para el sábado… (Haciéndole un guiño a Natsu)**_

_**-Natsu (retirándose a su asiento): Gracias chicas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias… porque?**_

_**-Levy: No por nada solo que le hemos dado un empujón al amor jijiji…**_

**Las clases transcurrieron según sus turnos hasta que llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo la clase del profesor Nab**

_**-Makarob: Lo siento profesor pero necesito al señor Redfox ahora mismo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si es por los memos de ayer, se lo buscaron, además estábamos en una cafetería no aquí y la mostaza les quedo de lujo…**_

_**-Makarob: No tengo ningún informe sobre esos datos, yo quería hablarle de otra cosa venga… (Señalando afuera al pasillo)**_

_**-Levy (susurrando): Que habrá pasado…?**_

_**-Lucy: No lo sé… pero dio una confesión demasiado pronto… jijiji… (La conversación supuestamente privada entre Makarob y Gajeel estaba siendo oída por toda la clase ya que el peli negro no tenía ningún reparo de hablar en voz alta)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si hombre seguro que esta chupado… si quiere se lo demuestro (entrando al aula) Perdón, algunos de ustedes memos sabelotodo y cerebrines le encantaría ser mi compañero de apoyo escolar… (Mirando a Makarob) Lo ve… nadie en su sano juicio… que pertenezca a esta clase va a decir…**_

_**-Levy (de pie): YO…! No tengo ningún problema… lo haré encantada… (Dejando a toda la clase con un "O" incluyendo a Gajeel que observaba la carpeta que le había entregado Makarob encontrando el apellido de Levy)**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu…? También estas en…?**_

_**-Levy: Club de apoyo escolar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Uh… Cuando dije memos y cerebrines… no… me refería… a…**_

_**-Makarob: No se diga más… Señor Redfox… le presento a la señorita Levy Mcgarden será su compañera de apoyo escolar… puede regresar a su asiento… y perdón por interrumpir la clase…**_

_**-Gajeel (regresando a su asiento): Luego puedo hablar contigo?**_

_**-Levy: Si… (Detrás de Makarob llego una chica de pelo blanco)**_

_**-Mirajane: Perdón señor director pero acaba de llegar una queja de una cafetería… el dueño dice que un alumno de nuestra institución ha atacado a un par de chicos atándolos con salchichas y untándolos de mostaza para luego sentarlos en un puesto de fotos recuerdos y quieren una explicación… (Todos en clase observaban a un Gajeel se te tapaba el rostro con la mano)**_

_**-Makarob: Tienen alguna idea de quién es el alumno… Mirajane?**_

_**-Mirajane: No señor esperaban que usted encuentre al anónimo…**_

_**-Makarob: Bien cuando encuentre al culpable recibirá su castigo… o por cierto señor Redfox… le falta unirse a un club… y si no lo hace antes de llegar a viernes yo mismo me tomaré la libertad de ajustar su agenda anotándolo a cinco clubes incluyendo ballet, ajedrez y ciencia… quedo claro…?**_

_**-Gajeel (con un "O"): Muy… muy claro… direc…**_

_**-Makarob: Bien… pueden continuar con la clase (retirándose)**_

_**-Lucy (susurrando): Lo sabía la confesión lo soltó demasiado rápido… aunque ya sabemos algunos detalles del asunto…**_

**Las clase continuaron hasta que sonó la campana del descanso, Lucy salió primera junto con Levy a la cafetería, Gajeel estaba siendo acosado por Natsu eso lo era a su parecer y tenía el presentimiento que para ser la mitad de la semana llegar a jueves seria eterno sin olvidar que tenía que apuntarse a un club antes del viernes**

_**-Natsu (persiguiendo a Gajeel por el pasillo): Quieres que te recojamos? Así tu papá sabrá con quien sales y a donde, mi papá dice que es una buena forma de mostrar responsabilidad y confianza…**_

_**-Gajeel (caminando por el pasillo): Déjame entender…? Me recogen? Tú y quien más? No se supone que vamos los dos al partido…?**_

_**-Natsu: Mi Papá y yo… te recogemos… luego nos deja en el partido y cuando acabe nos recoge para llevarnos a casa…**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada… a mí nadie me recoge, como para que mi viejo tenga de que reírse una semana, no le doy gusto ni de coña…**_

_**-Natsu: Entonces… como vamos a ir al partido… o nos encontramos en el estadio?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… perdemos tiempo en buscarnos… te recojo yo… y nos vamos al partido… pero claro tengo que saber dónde vives…**_

_**-Natsu: Claro en lugar que te recojamos, tú y tu papá me recogen a mí…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que no! Presta atención, a la salida nos vamos juntos y me enseñas donde está tu puñetera casa y luego el sábado… (Observando a Levy sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería) lo seguimos planificando en un rato… (Retirándose)**_

_**-Levy (dando un saltito al sentir que alguien se sentaba con fuerza a su lado): Ah! Que susto me has dado, creí que estabas con Natsu?**_

_**-Gajeel: Estaba… pero necesitaba hablar contigo… sobre lo del apoyo escolar… y…**_

_**-Levy: Te debía una recuerdas… (Sonriéndole)**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh… lo hiciste por eso… va! No hacía falta, ya te dije que no era nada…**_

_**-Levy: Tenía que hacerlo, vi como los del club de apoyo simplemente no querían aceptar la propuesta y no me pareció correcto que hagan eso… así ahora soy yo la que te está socorriendo… (Sonriendo más ampliamente) vamos… será divertido…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… no me copies…**_

_**-Levy: Ahora tienes que centrarte a entrar en otro club extraescolar antes del viernes de lo contrario ya escuchaste al director, y parecía hablar muy enserio lo de ajustar tu agenda…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si me ajusta la agenda apenas tendré tiempo y vida para respirar… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Es bueno saber que eso no ha acabo con tu sentido del humor un poco retorcido… oye… estaba pensando, ayer me comentaste sobre tus actividades físicas por que no te unes al club de Karate…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No me interesa andar con memos…**_

_**-Levy (ruborizada ya que se le vino la idea al ver a unos chicos tras de Gajeel con el uniforme de Karate): Esto… no deberías decir eso tan abiertamente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque no…? me parecen unos jodidos memos… ayer los vi pasar con sus uniformes y todo… pavoneándose como si fueran la gran cosa… me sorprende que no se ahoguen con sus medallas con la cara de tarados que tienen…**_

_**-Levy (observando como los chicos del club de karate se iban poniendo de pie acercándose peligrosamente a ellos): Y… porque no… Rugby… parece muy deportivo (en un intento de cambiar el tema) creo que das la talla para el Rugby…**_

_**-Gajeel: Igual de memos pero con más cerebro… y si quieres mi opinión del club de Boxeo… creo que comparten a partes iguales los sesos con los de Karate…**_

_**-Levy (casi en shock ya que el intento de cambiar el tema fue algo fallido): Kendo…! Hípica…! Natación…! Balón mano…! Fútbol…! Beisbol...! Baloncesto…! HOCKEY…! Pero en estos momentos no estás en condición de criticar Karate te lo juro…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sorprendido por el estado de Shock en Levy): Oye… sé que debo preocuparme por unirme a un club antes del viernes pero no hace falta que te desesperes así por mí… me las sabré arreglar de alguna manera… aunque agradezco tu preocupación…**_

_**-Levy (roja como un tomate): No lo digo por eso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah…! Ya entiendo… te molan los chicos en uniforme de Karate y cómo quieres ligarme has pensado que sería bueno verme en ese uniforme… bien si tú quieres no me hago el difícil y me pongo el jodido uniforme nos vamos a mi departamento… y lo que pase luego quedará entre nos… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Si antes creía estar roja como un tomate era porque no le había dado tiempo a Gajeel para que abriera su condenada boca): Tampoco lo digo por eso…!**_

_**-Gajeel: A qué se debe tu repentina preocupación…! (El equipo de Karate tras Gajeel le dieron topes en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaban ahí y este se giró a verlos) Sitio ocupado, a pisar cera que por allá hay más mesas…!**_

_**-Levy (con un gran "O"): Gajeel por favor… (Fue entonces que uno de los chicos de Karate hablo)**_

_**-Daniel: Oye… que estabas diciendo hace poco del club de Karate… creo que no hemos llegado a tiempo para oírlo bien…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lastima haber madrugado…**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel… no sé si te estás dando cuenta de la situación… (Casi susurrando)**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro que me doy cuenta… te estaba diciendo que estos tíos comparten a medias sesos con el club de boxeo y tienen una cara de tarados que seguramente nadie iguala… el problema es que cuando lo dije han llegado tarde por no madrugar y no lo pienso repetir…**_

_**-Daniel: Te estás buscando una buena… amigo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero, si me estoy buscando una buena, estoy a cien por ciento seguro que no me la vas a dar tú ni tus rabos atrás de ti, segundo, no soy tu amigo…**_

_**-Mike: Te desafío a repetirlo idiota…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y cuando lo repita que..?! Me vas a dar un premio… o llegas a pillar la idea de lo que opino de vosotros…**_

_**-Levy (cogiéndole el brazo a Gajeel): Gajeel… por favor…**_

_**-Richard: Hazle caso a ese pimpollo y cuida tu bocaza que te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Discúlpate…**_

_**-Richard: Que…?**_

_**-Gajeel: He dicho que te disculpes… con la chica… por llamarla pimpollo… capullo…**_

_**-Mike: Oh? qué horror le hemos ofendido a su novia y por eso nos la va hacer pagar… Jajaja (Todos los demás también se rieron)**_

_**-Levy (aun cogiendo el brazo de Gajeel): Gajeel… no hace falta… no lo valen… por favor…**_

_**-Daniel (haciendo gestos): Si Gajeel… no hace falta que defiendas a la pequeña zorrita…no lo vale… por favor… Jajaja…**_

_**-Gajeel (poniéndose de pie): Vale hasta aquí… donde y cuando… a mí me vale ahora mismo…**_

_**-Richard: Quieres pelear… de acuerdo… en el gimnasio ahora… y sabrás lo que es bueno…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si ganó… todos absolutamente todos le dan una disculpa a la chica y de rodillas…!**_

_**-Mike: Y si nosotros ganamos cosa que pasará… tu… serás nuestro sirviente un mes y en los recesos te paseas desnudo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale quieren subir la apuesta… yo también se jugar… aparte de disculparse con la chica y de rodillas van a ir al despacho del director durante un mes para hacerle un stripper en todos los recesos… y no saben cómo voy a disfrutar de ello…**_

**Todos en el comedor habían escuchado la disputa, Lucy con bandeja en mano se acercó a Levy cuando el club de Karate incluyendo a Gajeel se iba con dirección al gimnasio, y ya todos se estaban cantando por los cuatro vientos del Instituto sobre una pelea.**

_**-Lucy: Levy que ha pasado… Natsu me ha dicho que se están peleando por ti, porque has coqueteado con ellos y luego con Gajeel?**_

_**-Levy (roja de pies a cabeza): No se están peleando por eso y nunca pero nunca he coqueteado con nadie en mi vida…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo los escuche… "discúlpate con la chica" y "Oh hemos ofendido a su novia" desde cuando son novios?**_

_**-Levy: No..! Somos novios… y se van a pelear porque el torpe de Gajeel no sabe mantener la boca cerrada… y ha ofendido al club de Karate…**_

_**-Grey: Dense… prisa que empieza la pelea (Grey uniéndose a todos los estudiantes gritando a coro en dirección del gimnasio) PLEITO…! PLEITO…! PLEITO…! PLEITO…!**_

_**-Levy: Tenemos que pararlos… Lucy…! Van a lastimar a Gajeel…!**_

_**-Lucy: No lo dudes… todos son cinturón negro…**_

_**-Levy (horrorizada se llevó las manos a la cara): Corramos…! Hay esto es mi culpa… (Abriéndose paso entre la multitud junto con Lucy observando ya todos en sus posiciones) Que alguien los detenga… por favor…!**_

_**-Grey (con todo el gimnasio lleno): PLEITO…! PLEITO…! PLEITO…!**_

_**-Gajeel (quitándose la camisa y la corbata): No me gustaría estropearme la camisa o mi viejo me mata… pero así se está más cómodo…**_

_**-Daniel (llamando la atención de todos los presentes): Bien… queda claro… que si ganamos este… será nuestro sirviente por un mes y durante los recesos se paseará desnudo por todo el instituto… Jajaja… (Todo el instituto rio)**_

_**-Gajeel: PERO…! Si gano yo… le pedirán disculpas a aquella chica (señalando a Levy) de rodillas e irán al despacho del director durante un mes en todos los recesos para hacerle un stripper… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (se sintió arder de pies a cabeza ya que cuando Gajeel la señaló todo el instituto se quedó mirándola): Ahora si me siento culpable por lo que pase aquí… Lucy… has algo…**_

_**-Lucy: Es imposible… Levy-chan… cuando empiezan una pelea nadie los detiene… y todos somos testigos de la apuesta y quien no cumpla su promesa es un rajado cobarde… y todos se lo harán saber todos los días…**_

_**-Levy: Algo podremos hacer…?**_

_**-Natsu: El director… si él estuviera aquí lo detendría todo… pero nadie quiere ser un chivato…**_

_**-Levy: Pues lo traigo yo… y me da igual lo que piensen…**_

_**-Lucy: Espera Levy… si la escuela se entera que tú trajiste al director para detener la pelea… vas a quitarle dignidad a Gajeel…**_

_**-Levy (con lágrimas en los ojos): Pero que esto es culpa mía…**_

_**-Natsu: Y si esperas a ver cómo termina porque ya tiene dos fuera de combate… (Escuchando como todos en el gimnasio hacían muecas a los golpes impartidos) vamos… tu puedes te quedan tres…!**_

_**-Levy (mirando hacia la arena de pelea): Que…! (Sorprendida al ver como Gajeel tenía neutralizado del cuello a uno utilizándolo para golpear a los otros) Gajeel… tu puedes! Ten cuidado…! (Se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse así misma vitoreando la pelea)**_

_**-Lucy: Te quedan dos…!**_

_**-Grey: Como puede ser les está dando una paliza a todo el equipo… uno contra seis…**_

_**-Gajeel (frotando sus nudillos): Esto no se acaba hasta que todas las moscas caigan… "cinturones negros" una mierda en serio se los ganaron o se los compraron…?**_

_**-Natsu (a coro con todo el instituto): SOLO UNO! SOLO UNO! SOLO UNO!**_

_**-Levy (tapándose los ojos): No puedo mirar…**_

_**-Lucy: Yo si… Yeah….!**_

_**-Levy: Que…!? (Observando que en la zona de pelea el único de pie era Gajeel) Gano…? Ha ganado…? HA GANADO…! BRAVO POR TI GAJEEL…!**_

_**-Natsu: Y no son novios…?**_

_**-Levy (totalmente roja): NO…! LO SOMOS…! **_

_**-Grey: Es la hora de la humillación…! (Todo el instituto a coro) HUMILLACION..! HUMILLACION…! HUMILLACION…! (Hasta que una voz muy conocida interrumpió el coro)**_

_**-Makarob: Lamento aguarles la fiesta… pero el descanso ha terminado hace veinte minutos… informo a todos los estudiantes pasar a vuestras respectivas aulas… con excepción de nuestros queridos organizadores del desorden… (Todo el mundo palideció y salieron corriendo a sus clases) En especial usted señor Redfox… les invito a pasar a mi oficina ahora mismo…!**_

_**-Levy (saliendo tras de ellos): Es mi culpa… (Llegando a la oficina)**_

_**-Mirajane: Perdona… necesitas algo…? El director se encuentra ahora ocupado reprendiendo a los causantes del desorden… si quieres… puedes volver luego…**_

_**-Levy: No… no puedo… (La puerta del despacho se abrió en donde apareció el club de Karate con unos rostros muy resignados a su destino) y Gajeel…?**_

_**-Mirajane: El señor Redfox tiene una sesión especial con el director… ya que él es un caso especial…**_

_**-Levy: No voy a esperar (corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe y entrando) Por favor…! No es su culpa, es culpa mía, si no hubiera abierto la boca esto no hubiera pasado… lo juro…**_

_**-Makarob: Señorita Mcgarden… a que se debe su interrupción…**_

_**-Levy (con lágrimas en los ojos): Enserio es culpa mía… yo lo empecé todo… escúcheme por favor…!**_

_**-Makarob: Tranquila… dígame que paso…?**_

_**-Levy: Yo provoque la pelea… señor…**_

_**-Gajeel: No le haga caso… el que se peleó fui yo, verdad… pues yo asumo la responsabilidad…**_

_**-Levy (encarando a Gajeel): No sabes lo que dices… si te peleaste ha sido por culpa mía…**_

_**-Gajeel (encarando a Levy): De eso nada…! Si me he peleado ha sido porque me repatea la puñetera idea de dejarme insultar por unos memos… no te sientas tan especial…!**_

_**-Levy (cara a cara con Gajeel): Mentiroso…!**_

_**-Gajeel (acercándose a la cara de Levy): Entrometida…!**_

_**-Levy (intentando en vano parecer más grande): Grosero…!**_

_**-Gajeel (peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Levy con tono cariñoso): Hagamos el amor…!**_

_**-Levy (retrocediendo extremadamente roja y tapándose la boca): Idiota…!**_

_**-Makarob: Ejem…! Vale… ya…! Uff…! Ya veo que se llevan bien… pero Gajeel tenemos un acuerdo… no te peleas con los estudiantes y yo no te expulso… a pesar de tu historial…**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida): Que..!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea que…! Me expulsa o no…?**_

_**-Makarob: No… porque según el acuerdo… nada de problemas en el recinto escolar… sin embargo… era el club de Karate y estaban en el gimnasio… por esta vez lo trataré como prácticas y casting de ingreso al club… solo por esta vez… estamos hablando de karate y es inevitable ver golpes… pero no más pleitos de acuerdo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Entendido…**_

_**-Makarob: Ya ha escogido un club…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… me uno al club de lucha libre…**_

_**-Levy (observando a Gajeel sorprendida): Gajeel… (Susurrando)**_

_**-Makarob: Estupendo…! Tal parece no voy a poder ajustar su agenda… ahora le voy a pedir que se disculpe con la señorita por la propuesta tan indecente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que..!? Vale… (Mirando a Levy) Perdón…**_

_**-Levy: Esta bien te perdono… solo porque bromeabas…**_

_**-Gajeel: NO…! Te pido perdón no por pedirte hacer el amor delante del director… debí pedirte que me hagas un stripper para luego poder hacer el amor… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: IDIOTA…! No sé ni porque me he molestado en venir… (Mirando a Makarob) expúlselo a ver si con eso escarmienta a portarse bien (saliendo de la oficina) definitivamente tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, yo preocupándome… no se ni para qué?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya ve direc… soy irresistible… Gehee… (Saliendo de la oficina) la tengo coladita por mí… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: NI EN MIS PESADILLAS…! ESO TENLO POR SEGURO…! (Continuando su camino a clase muy indignada)**_

_**-Gajeel (mirando a Mirajane): Le gusta hacerse la difícil… (Señalando a Levy)**_

_**Gajeel corría por los pasillos hasta que alcanzo a una muy disgustada Levy, cogiéndola del brazo para tenerla frente a frente**_

_**-Gajeel: Para… ya… no me digas que te has enfadado por una simple broma…?**_

_**-Levy: No me he enfadado por tu broma, me he enfadado… por la simple razón… de COMO SE TE OCURRE AVERGONZARME ASÍ FRENTE AL DIRECTOR PIDIÉNDOME HACER EL AMOR…! **_

_**-Gajeel (susurrando): Oye ese no es un tema que debamos discutir aquí y en este momento… sabes (señalando con la cabeza a otros estudiantes ocupados en sus cosas pero no lo suficiente como para oírla) las paredes tienes oídos…**_

_**-Levy (aún más roja que antes): Oh… que vergüenza… (Deseaba desparecer)**_

_**-Gajeel (a los estudiantes curiosos): Estamos practicando un guion para teatro… que miran…! (Susurrando a Levy) suerte que estamos en teatro… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Oh… si es una suerte loca (girándose continuando su camino a clase) divino… (Sintió que alguien la cogía por la cintura atrayéndola)**_

_**-Gajeel: Venga no te pongas así conmigo… sabes… creo que te vez adorable cuando te enfadas… (Besando su mejilla y soltándola para caminar delante de ella) Es una forma de decirte gracias…**_

_**-Levy (muy paralizada ya que sentía que su rostro le quemaba, posando su mano sobre la mejilla en donde le fue plantado el beso): No creo que haya quien le comprenda… (Caminando a su lado) si nos damos prisa llegaremos para las dos últimas clases…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor perderse una que perderse todas… Gehee...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Nota: Esta es la conversación entre Makarob y Gajeel:<strong>_**_

_**_**_**-Makarob: No tengo ningún informe sobre esos datos, yo quería hablarle de otra cosa venga… (Señalando afuera al pasillo)**_**_**_

_**_**_**-Gajeel: Que quiere direc...? espero que sea bueno...?**_**_**_

_**_**_**-Makarob: Es sobre sus informes de estudio, he estado evaluando las notas enviadas de sus anteriores instituciones y tal parece usted Señor Redfox va a necesitar apoyo... para sus deberes...**_**_**_

_**_**_**-Gajeel (No tenia ni más mínima intención de quedarse después de clases o tener un profesor cotilla encima): No necesito apoyo ya me las sabre apañar...**_**_**_

_**_**_**-Makarob: Y es en estos casos que usamos al club de apoyo escolar (Mostrandole una carpeta) se que en algunos alumnos no les gusta la idea de seguir viendo profesores y que mejor que tener a alguien de su igual para que lo apoye hay más confianza y soltura.**_**_**_

_**_**_**-Gajeel (Soltando un bufido): Club de apoyo escolar en serio esa mierda existe...? (Al ver el rostro de Makarob enojado cambio su bufido) ha claro si... el club de los majos... ya...**_**_**_

_**_**_**-Makarob: Señor Redfox... por favor tómese enserio su situación... deberá saber que algunos de sus compañeros de clase pertenecen al club de apoyo, tengo sus nombres en esta carpeta, revísela y preguntaremos a cual de ellos le encantaría echarle una mano...**_**_**_

_**_**-Gajeel: Si hombre seguro que esta chupado… si quiere se lo demuestro (entrando al aula) Perdón, algunos de ustedes memos sabelotodo y cerebrines le encantaría ser mi compañero de apoyo escolar… (Mirando a Makarob) Lo ve… nadie en su sano juicio… que pertenezca a esta clase va a decir…**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Ahora sí los dejo hasta la semana que viene... espero les haya gustado... el capitulo 6 estará muy gracioso y Levy sabrá algo más del pasado de ese peli negro que tiene dificultades para hacer nuevos amigos... Capitulo "6 La importancia de los 3 NO" nos vemos... un beso y espero saber de alguna critica... <strong>_**_


	6. -La importancia de los tres NO

**Un enorme saludo a todos aquellos que siguen este fic, ya estamos sin de semana (QUE ALEGRÍA) lo voy a gritar por que en mi País ya se acercan las fiestas Patrias... Un saludo gigantesco a mis paisanos del Perú... **

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora si no nos vallamos por las ramas, Después de lo ocurrido en clases, a la salida Levy se iba con Lucy no sin antes observar como Gajeel se lleva Natsu a un lugar solitario lo que despierta la curiosidad en la rubia, ya Llevy en casa tenia que "sobrevivir" a su vida rutinaria en familia... y luego intentar no reírse de las historias de Gajeel con su bien aprendía los tres "NO"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6.- La importancia de los tres "NO":<strong>

**Las clases dieron fin con la campana, así se acaba el miércoles, Lucy y Levy decidieron ir a aun Centro Comercial para pasar el día, fue entonces que Lucy visualizo a Gajeel llevándose Natsu a un aparcamiento solitario que está a la espalda del Instituto.**

_**-Lucy: Para qué crees que Redfox se ha llevado ahí a Natsu?**_

_**-Levy (que por alguna loca razón no lo pensó y lo dijo): Quizás quiere abusar de él sexualmente….**_

_**-Lucy (horrorizada): QUE!?**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Tranquila es broma… no te gustan las bromas…?**_

_**-Lucy: Vaya… broma (observando como Gajeel se montaba en una moto) Pero… si tiene moto…! (Cogiendo la muñeca de Levy acercándose donde Natsu) Natsu…!**_

_**-Natsu (girándose a saludar): Hola… Lucy… hola Levy… creí que se habían ido ya…?**_

_**-Lucy: Estábamos a punto… vaya que moto… es tuya?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… la robe de un aparcamiento que tenía el símbolo del ejercito… creo que es una especie de proyecto alto secreto…**_

_**-Lucy y Natsu (Muy horrorizados): QUE…!?**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Tranquilos… me imagino que es una de sus retorcidas bromas… deberían saber que su idea sobre tener sentido del humor son muy descabelladas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… No saben cuánto… (Haciendo sonar el motor) Venga Dragneel sube que las motos no muerden… y tengo otras cosas que hacer…**_

_**-Lucy: Parece una buena moto… mi tío tiene un taller no se mucho de motos pero esta parece buena… hace mucho que la tienes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No solo parece buena… yo mismo me encargue de decorarla y reforzarla…**_

_**-Natsu: Sabes mecánica…? Y para qué quieres reforzar una motocicleta?**_

_**-Gajeel: Soy mecánico los fines de semana… y estas de guasa…? Como que para qué?... que más si no es para hacerla saltar y correr con ella…**_

_**-Lucy: Te refieres a acrobacias con motos…?**_

_**-Gajeel: A que más… como se nota que no saben qué tan alto he volado con esta belleza…**_

_**-Natsu: Pareces saber mucho de motos…?**_

_**-Gajeel (ofendido): No lo parezco… lo sé todo sobre ellas, me apasionan las motos… son mi hobby… y mi vida… la velocidad, la adrenalina, el peligro de ver en un segundo pasar toda tu vida… y eso me mola…**_

_**-Lucy: Que tipo de moto es?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es una Yamaha R6 (+Thundercat) velocidad máxima de 265 km/h, potencia máxima de 133 cv (99kw) 14,500 rpm, con un motor de tipo 599cc tetracinlindrado en línea, refrigeración líquida, 16 d válvulas, DOHC y con un peso de 161 kg.**_

_**-Natsu: Perdona me he perdido… solo pude entender lo de la velocidad y el peso el resto no lo entendí…**_

_**-Lucy: Lo mismo digo… la tienes desde hace mucho?**_

_**-Levy: Desde que tiene 14 años… no tengo ni idea como alguien puede permitir que un crio de 14 años se haga con una moto… 265km/h? estás loco, a qué velocidad has llegado con esa cosa?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranquila mamá… primero… no le llames cosa al pobre Hermes Nocturno, segundo solo he llegado a los 199 km/h cosa que pienso superar…**_

_**-Lucy: 199km/h…?! Espera que nombre has dicho…?**_

_**-Natsu: Que es un Hermes Nocturno…?**_

_**-Gajeel (acariciando la moto): Esta belleza se llama Hermes Nocturno… no lo olviden…**_

_**-Levy: Le has puesto nombre a la motocicleta…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… es una rara costumbre que herede, me gusta ponerle nombre a las motos… a bautizarlas antes de empezar a correrlas, claro que esta no es nada comparada con la Diosa Artemisa…**_

_**-Levy: La diosa griega de la caza…?**_

_**-Natsu: Y que tiene que ver esa diosa con la moto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… no me han entendido… "La Diosa Artemisa" es una moto, para ser exactos la moto de mi viejo… el me enseño todo sobre ellas…**_

_**-Levy: Imagino que es el que no impidió que su hijo de 14 años se hiciera con una moto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… imaginas bien… venga Dragneel otro día más información sobre el fascinante mundo de las motos en nuestro documental, por el mismo canal, sube ya… que tengo otras cosas que hacer…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque no aparcas la moto en el aparcamiento escolar? Así sería más fácil… y de paso nos puedes dar una vuelta en ella…**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero… la aparco aquí porque me gusta que la gente me haga preguntas estúpidas, segundo ni en broma te doy una vuelta en ella… (Acelerando y marchándose con Natsu que se cogía con fuerza cuando este acelero)**_

_**-Lucy (sosteniendo su falda ya que la velocidad de la moto provoco ventarrones): Coff… vaya que si es egoísta… tenía ganas de subirme… y que nos dé una vuelta en ella…**_

_**-Levy: La verdad es que me llevo ayer a casa…**_

_**-Lucy: QUE! Ya te has subido… oh… y ahora Natsu… vaya… de haber sabido que tenía moto… yo le hubiera sobornado para el partido de los Rogers…**_

_**-Levy (riéndose) Dudo que Natsu supiera que Gajeel… tiene una moto… (Comenzaron a andar en dirección al centro comercial)**_

**Luego de dar un paseo con Lucy, Levy solo quería tumbarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente, pero tenía que salir de su habitación para cenar sus tripas lo demandaban.**

_**-Levy (pasando por la habitación de su hermana que estaba abierta): Es hora de cenar y mamá se enfadará como se enfrié la cena…**_

_**-Lorenz Mcgarden (llamando escaleras abajo): Niñas… a cenar…!**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz por favor no las agobies…**_

_**-Levy: No nos agobia mamá…y ya estábamos bajando…**_

_**-Katherine: Vez lo que haces Lorenz… me pones como la mala de la película… Lia…! A cenar…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo siento cariño no ha sido mi intención…**_

_**-Levy: Mamá por favor… papi no hace falta que te disculpes… (Para sí) Si, esta es la familia Mcgarden… mi padre Lorenz Mcgarden es un buen hombre, es honesto, amable, educado, cariñoso, un padre modelo y honrado, sin duda un vecino estupendo… no hay día de su vida que se lo dedique a su familia, le profesa su amor a su esposa y eso es tan romántico…**_

_**-Lorenz: Cariño llegaron las flores que te compre?**_

_**-Katherine: Si llegaron… las he dejado en tu despacho… no encontré otro lugar para que no estorben… no quedaba bien con la decoración de la casa…**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Y esa es mi madre Katherine Mcgarden… siempre que papá le hace un regalo romántico se lo restriega como si fuera algo innecesario en su vida… a veces es como si no sintiera nada por el…**_

_**-Lia: No le hagas caso papá… mamá padece de repeléis de agradeciditos… jijiji…**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Y ahí está una de mis hermanas menores… Lianne Mcgarden siempre dispuesta a luchar en son de la moral de mi padre, uno de sus hobby es criticar a mamá… cuando esta se pone muy pesada… vivan con ella y nos comprenderán, ¿que donde está la otra de mis hermanas menores?, pues bien la pequeña y ultima de los Mcgarden es Lady Mcgarden no está con nosotros porque prefirió quedarse a vivir con la abuela, creo que ella dejo en eso muy claro que no soporta vivir con mamá, pero está muy bien en la ciudad de Era.**_

_**-Katherine: Cariño de mi corazón, pásame la ensalada…**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Que porque no soportamos vivir con mamá? Esperen un poco y tendrán una sesión de Katherine Mcgarden…**_

_**-Lorenz: Aquí tienes cariño mío…**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz por favor no me agobies la ensalada se la pedía a Lia…**_

_**-Lia: Y qué más da, si ya te la ha dado papá…**_

_**-Katherine: Lia por favor… no seas irrespetuosa… vez lo que haces Lorenz que nuestras hijas me falten al respeto…**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo siento cariño…**_

_**-Levy: Mamá… puedes pasarme el aceite…?**_

_**-Katherine: Claro vida mía… Lorenz estas sordo… tu hija quiere un poco de aceite… y la ignoras…**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo siento cielo ahora te lo doy…**_

_**-Levy: No pasa nada papá… ya me lo dio Lia…**_

_**-Lorenz: Y que tal la escuela… hoy…**_

_**-Lia: En el internado… nos dejan proyectos muy seguidos… y hoy me apunte al club de periodismo… las chicas son agradables ha y me han invitado este fin de semana a casa de una de ellas…**_

_**-Lorenz: Cuanto me alegra saber que se están adaptando muy bien…**_

_**-Levy: A mí también me han invitado para una fiesta de pijamas... será en la casa de Lucy… recuerdas a Lucy…**_

_**-Lorenz: A si esa chica encantadora… de acuerdo pueden ir… y que tal tu querida… que tal tu día…?**_

_**-Katherine: Normal… que por cierto… he conocido algunos vecinos… la vecina del Nº 16 me ha invitado para jugar a las cartas con otras vecinas…**_

_**-Lorenz: Estupendo… deberíamos llevarles algo… unos bombones…?**_

_**-Katherine: Oh… Lorenz… por favor… que quieres decir con eso que somos pobres…**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Les presento a Katherine Mcgarden… y su sesión insoportable…**_

_**-Lorenz: No querida…**_

_**-Katherine: Pues eso parece… pienso llevar bombones de exportación…**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno cariño… tenemos la bodega con chocolates y bombones de exportación categoría A que nos envió mi madre…**_

_**-Katherine: Esos bombones son para invitados y encuentros de personas importantes… solo son los vecinos… con unos bombones de exportación categoría C será suficiente… ellos no tienen un paladar a nuestra altura…**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo que tú digas cariño…**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz… llama ahora mismo… y has el pedido de los bombones… con dirección de la vecina… así cuando llegue el pedido llegará a la vez que yo y la vecina podrá ver que es de exportación… que tenemos dinero para darnos esos lujos…**_

_**-Lia: Eso es absurdo… cualquiera que viva en esta zona residencial obviamente tiene dinero…**_

_**-Katherine: No Lia no te equivoques… cualquiera que viva en esta zona residencial sabe que tiene dinero, como para estar en la categoría economía media normal… cosa que no es nuestro caso… ya que tenemos economía alta estupenda… esas cosas se restriegan a los vecinos… para que se den cuenta que somos más… y los miramos por encima del hombro… verdad Lorenz…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno con ser un poco modesto no daña a nadie…**_

_**-Katherine: Eso te encanta hacer, crear un motín en contra mía… no me extraña que nuestras hijas… siempre estén criticándote…**_

_**-Lorenz: No quise hacerlo cariño…**_

_**-Lia: Ni caso papá…**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Ahora comprenden…**_

_**-Katherine: Por cierto hablando de dinero… el restaurante nuevo… tienes que vigilarlo, no me gusta como lo lleva el encargado… y seguramente se toman el día libre todos los empleados…**_

_**-Lorenz: O no puede ser Katy cariño… ayer pase por ahí y estaba estupendo… y el encargado es un hombre de confianza que trabaja con nosotros desde hace 10 años… lo recuerdas Francesco… ese chico francés…**_

_**-Katherine: Hombre? Jajaja… eso si tiene gracia… que llames hombre a ese desfavorecido gay…**_

_**-Lia: Mamá los gay… no tienen nada de desfavorecidos… y a mí me agrada Francesco… le conozco desde pequeña…**_

_**-Levy (para sí): Desagradable verdad…**_

_**-Lia: Deben ser respetados como cualquier persona… es horrible que califiques personas sin siquiera conocerlas…**_

_**-Katherine: Por favor Lia… solo se conoce gente de nuestra altura… los demás… son solo el servicio… que por cierto no debo olvidar preguntar a las vecinas que tal sus familias… algún trapito sucio tendrán seguro…**_

_**-Levy: Y es necesario hurgar así en la vida ajena de las personas solo para criticarlos…?**_

_**-Katherine: Levy… en esta sociedad… solo es bueno hacer buenos contactos… cuando vayas a las universidad de Era te lo pasaras muy bien y ahí conocerás a la persona adecuada…**_

_**-Lia: Levy para saber algo de la persona adecuada para ti solo debes dejar que mamá le vea los bolsillos y sus tarjetas a y no olvides la familia una buena familia dejara heredado una buena dote… jijiji…**_

_**-Katherine: Si tú tómatelo a broma… no sé si ese internado te está enseñando a ser una señorita o te está dando una mala influencia… Lorenz deberíamos cambiarla de internado…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Katy cariño es el único de la ciudad… si quieres que la cambiemos puedo hablar con el director de Levy tal vez le pueda hacer un hueco en el colegio…**_

_**-Katherine: Estas loco Lorenz… ya sabes que opino que las niñas no vayan a colegios mixtos hasta que tengan 16, antes de esa edad no! O es que tienes pensado destruirles el futuro dejando que tus hijas se fijen en cualquier limosnero… siendo tan jóvenes e inmaduras… con 16 ya se dan cuenta que es lo mejor para el futuro…**_

_**-Lia: Si claro mamá… lo mejor es así como tu… una vida de comodidades… exigiendo cada vez y cuando para tener las propinas y poder gastarlo en cosas… extremadamente caras… e inútiles…**_

_**-Levy: Le doy un tanto de razón a Lia…**_

_**-Katherine: Inútiles…? Cuando llegue el momento de repartirles su herencia se darán cuenta que no son tan inútiles como creen, todo lo que tenga en ese joyero es para vuestro futuro…**_

_**-Lia: Levy, mamá tiene razón, cuando no este tendremos lo que nos corresponde de ese joyero… y no se tu pero yo si tengo la ilusión que nos regale las joyas de piedritas pequeñas como los pendientes porque las joyas grandes se las va a llevar a la tumba... Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy: Si tienes razón si queremos las joyas grandes vamos a tener que profanar su tumba Jajaja… olvídalo mamá al menos yo no quiero nada de tu joyería…**_

_**-Lia: No le digas eso o pensara mejor para ella y más para la tumba… Jajaja…**_

_**-Katherine: Saben es normal que se burlen, después de todo los niños, en este caso las niñas desconocen el valor de las herencias…**_

_**-Lia: Dios… Levy, tiene razón esto es imperdonable… debemos ser codiciosas… y salir en las noticias "hijas matan madre por dinero…"**_

_**-Levy: Mamá estará orgullosa de nosotras… eso si es lo que a mamá le encantaría escuchar o leer y más aún sentir…**_

_**-Katherine: Saben que! Me voy a la cama, recojan la cena y a la cama, así no se puede hablar con quienes se niegan a escuchar…**_

_**-Lia (susurrando a Levy): Le duele que no seamos como ella…**_

_**-Levy (susurrando a Lia): Cuando es tu fiesta de pijama?**_

_**-Lia (aun susurrando): El viernes por la noche, regreso el sábado y tu…?**_

_**-Levy: Genial… nos reunimos para comer juntas… me invitaron el sábado, pero será después de la comida… antes de irme a la reunión con las chicas y que tu regreses a casa reunámonos para pasar un rato juntas…**_

_**-Lia: Si porque no? Así pasaré un rato agradable ante de regresar al purgatorio…**_

_**-Levy: Hey… que papá también está…!**_

_**-Lia: Lo siento… antes de regresar al cielo y pasar por el purgatorio… (poniéndose de pie recogiendo los platos) venga recojamos la mesa para irnos a la cama, mañana aún hay clases… ufff… por fin jueves… solo un día más… solo uno…**_

_**-Levy (recogiendo el resto): Mamá es demasiado fina para recoger esta mesa… es realmente increíble… sabes debimos quedarnos con la abuela como hizo Lady…**_

_**-Lia: Ahora es tarde… y tampoco se está mal, imagínate que nos hubiéramos quedado con la abuela quien cuidaría de papá…**_

_**-Levy: Tienes razón si las tres nos hubiéramos ido sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte pobre papá…**_

_**-Lorenz (que también recogía la cena): Cielos vayan a la cama, yo me encargo del resto…**_

_**-Lia: No te preocupes papi nos gusta ayudarte… (Sonriendo ampliamente)**_

_**-Lorenz: Mis viditas… tan lindas… pero mañana tienen escuela… id a la cama, además ya no queda nada…**_

_**-Levy: Estas seguro papi…? A nosotras no nos molesta echarte una mano…**_

_**-Lorenz: Estoy seguro Cielo…**_

**La mañana del jueves tenia buena pinta, el clima era estupendo Levy como de costumbre se iba en bicicleta al Instituto mientras su hermana era llevada por su padre al internado.**

_**-Levy: Adiós Papi que tengas un buen día… que te vaya bien Lia…**_

_**-Lorenz (encendiendo en coche): Adiós… cielo… no olvides el casco… (Observando a Lia) Cielo el cinturón…**_

_**-Lia: Ya lo sé ya lo sé… papi…**_

**Levy llego al instituto con tiempo suficiente como para darse un paseo por todo el recinto, fue a la sala de ciencias, informática y así decidió ir a la azotea del instituto quería saber cómo era la vista desde ahí**

_**-Levy (maravillada con el paisaje): Wow… esto es increíble…! Se respira un aire tan limpio y fresco… (Podía ver todo desde ahí incluido el aparcamiento a la espalda del instituto) Mum…!? Ese es Gajeel… (Observando a un motorista aparcando la moto color rojo y negro) sin duda es el y su "Hermes Nocturno" jijiji… (Cogiendo el teléfono móvil y marcando el número del peli negro)**_

_**-Gajeel (Quitándose el casco): Y ahora quien me llama… (Cogiendo su teléfono observando la pantalla) Tan temprano ya me llamas, tengo la sensación que voy a ser muy solicitado…**_

_**-Levy: Caya bobo… dónde estás?**_

_**-Gajeel: En casa tomando unos tequilas… Gehee… y tú?**_

_**-Levy: Observándote guardar el caso dentro de tu transporte secreto**_

_**-Gajeel: Que!?... (Buscando de izquierda a derecha) donde estas… no me digas que vuelves a ser la embajadora de los aseos de las chicas de la segunda planta**_

_**-Levy: Que gracioso… estoy aquí arriba en la azotea…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y que diantres ases ahí? (levantando la mirada caminando hacia el instituto)**_

_**-Levy: Entre a servicios secretos y mi trabajo es vigilarte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que graciosa… (Entrando al instituto) y madrugadora…**_

_**-Levy: Oh… es verdad sube rápido tengo algo que hice especialmente para ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… para mí… enserio…**_

_**-Levy (llegando al encuentro con Gajeel a medio escalón): Uh…!? Que rápido has subido…**_

_**-Gajeel: Has dicho que tienes algo para mi así que? (extendiendo la mano) porque esperar…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): De acuerdo pero cierra los ojos… (Cogiendo su mochila) no mires…**_

_**-Gajeel (con los ojos cerrados): No te preocupes no hago trampas… (Cogiendo algo que le fue puesto en la mano)**_

_**-Levy: Ya puedes mirar… (Sonriendo ampliamente)**_

_**-Gajeel (observando el regalo): ¿Esto es, una hoja de papel? ¿Ese es el grandioso regalo?**_

_**-Levy: Dije que hice algo para ti, no dije que fuera un grandioso regalo, es un horario de estudios y deberes en que nos acoplamos para reunirnos fuera de clases o durante los descansos, lo he programado ajustando los espacios que no intervendrán para tu vida social, la mía e incluso no se cruce con tus responsabilidades laborables…**_

_**-Gajeel: Perdona que no lo celebre aun, pero lo estoy asimilando, tenías que darme un horario personal en el que nos reunamos…**_

_**-Levy: Si… ahora no solo tienes un horario escolar, también tendrás que cargar con el horario personal impartido por tu compañera de estudio… es perfecto… a que si…**_

_**-Gajeel: Estoy un poco decepcionado… me esperaba no se creó que podría conformarme con unas fotos tuyas desnuda o en alguna escena vergonzosa… algo que me alegre la mañana y esto solo me dice… "quizás mejore el día luego"…**_

_**-Levy: ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo o algo así? (ambos caminando a su aula de clase aun deshabitada)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya quisiera ni siquiera haberme levantado… como llegue otra queja a casa adiós partido de los Rogers…**_

_**-Levy: Quieres hablar de ello o jugamos a las adivinanzas y me das un premio si acierto… jijiji…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… no me copies… tal vez me alegre la mañana… la verdad es por mi viejo… en una cafetería escucho al gerente decirle a un amigo… que su hijo y amigos fueron golpeados e insultados ayer en el instituto… esta demás decirte el nombre, por deducción mi viejo asimilo que fui yo… le dije que era el casting para karate…**_

_**-Levy: Y que te dijo…? (sentándose en su asiento en el aula de clase)**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siguiente que me dijo… no son frases que uno ande repitiendo por ahí y menos delante de una chica… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (con una expresión de horror): No estás hablando enserio…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Hablo muy enserio… me dijo que lo consultaría con el Direc a ver qué le dice… al menos no hay expulsión…**_

_**-Levy: Ya te han expulsado antes verdad?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te lo ha dicho el direc…? (dejando sus cosas junto a su silla)**_

_**-Levy: No me lo has dicho tú… (Sonriendo) solo te hice una pregunta que podías o negar o confirmar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… eres buena… para serte sincero me han expulsado unas 154 veces…**_

_**-Levy (No dando crédito a lo que oía): Tantas…? Como puede ser eso posible?**_

_**-Gajeel (contando turnos con los dedos): Empezando por 22 guarderías, siguiéndole unos 34 colegios primaria, continuando por 57 colegios secundaria, llegando a 40 institutos y finalizando en 1 correccional**_

_**-Levy: Imagino que tu profesión es ser el rey de los problemas… que has tenido que hacer para que sucediera todo eso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… si vieras mis expedientes encontrarías… intentos de asesinatos, envenenamientos y secuestros…**_

_**-Levy: Que?! (Poniéndose de pie intentando retroceder)**_

_**-Gajeel (cogiéndola de la muñeca haciéndola sentarse): Tranquila… lo de los envenenamientos e intentos de asesinato solo fueron un accidente… que a ningún profesor le hiso ni puta gracia… en ese entonces me conocían por Chucky el nene diabólico…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Porque… Chucky?**_

_**-Gajeel: Fue mi primera expulsión… estaba en guardería… tenia 4 y medio a todos nos llevaron a conocer el laboratorio de ciencias… y sin querer encontré una mescla que parecía sangre… eso me molo tanto que quise gastarle una broma al viejo del profesor, esa era la única puerta que se abría con la llave, tu sabes material científico, al primer descuido me quede en el laboratorio preparando mi broma, para eso cogí el esqueleto del laboratorio**_

_**-Levy: No me imagino que rondaba en tu cabeza en esos momentos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… déjame terminar… cogí el esqueleto porque lo que necesitaba era la base, me unte con la formula sangrienta, me colgué en la base y cogí una soga a modo de ahorca, para fingir un suicidio… entro el profesor… y ahí fue la canción…**_

_**-Levy (intrigada): Que paso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siguiente que paso fue que al verme en estado de suicidio, el profesor empezó a retorcerse de forma muy rara tirando varios tubos de ensayo incluyendo mi formula que deje en la mesa, me baje de la base del esqueleto y revise sus bolsillos para coger la llave y salir a pedir ayuda, al verme los profesores lleno de "sangre" dedujeron que apuñale al profesor de ciencias llamaron una ambulancia… ya que él también estaba cubierto de "sangre" y tirado en el suelo…**_

_**-Levy: Que horrible y que paso?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada que solo había sufrido un ataque al corazón… a nadie le hizo ni puta gracia mi broma… era un crio… que iba yo a saber que el hombre tenía un marcapaso… al fin de cuenta sobrevivió… para luego de tres meses matarse esquiando que ironía…**_

_**-Levy (intentando contener una risita): Bueno es que en verdad no tiene gracia…**_

_**-Gajeel: Desde entonces profesores y alumnos decían cuidado ahí va Chucky… solo dure cinco días más y adiós…**_

_**-Levy: Por eso lo de intento de asesinato…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… ni que decir en el tercer colegio primaria tenía ocho años y me llamaban el niño de la magdalena...**_

_**-Levy: El niño de la magdalena? Porque…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso fue lo del envenenamiento… nos llevaron a todos de excursión a una acampada que duraría dos semana que al final solo duro cuatro días…**_

_**-Levy: Que ocurrió?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahí… fue donde yo aprendí que en toda acampada la importante función de los tres "No", NO alejarse del grupo, NO acercarse a los animales, NO alimentar a los animales…**_

_**-Levy (Con alguna posible idea): Dios mío que ocurrió…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mi viejo conoció al jefe de monitores en la secundaria donde le robo la novia por una apuesta y desde entonces le odia, así que cuando se encontraron y vio que yo era su hijo… paso de mí como de la mierda… me ignoraba en todo momento…**_

_**-Levy: Que poco profesional dejando que enfados del pasado desquitarlos en el presente… y con niño que ni culpa tiene…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… eso mismo dijo el juez…**_

_**-Levy: Que juez?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya llegara… en la historia… pero continuo… como el pasaba de mi… me dio igual así que fui a mis aires haciendo lo que quería… alejarme del grupo, regresar… total él no me cuidaba… y le importaba muy poco lo que yo hiciera… el cuarto día los otros monitores nos enseñaron a hacer magdalenas… a las mías les puse nueces adoro las nueces… me hice cinco magdalenas y luego me fui a dar una vuelta lejos del grupo donde encontré al otro lado del rio unos osos no muy grandes…**_

_**-Levy: No sé qué va a continuar pero ya presiento que no fue grato…**_

_**-Gajeel: Les di dos de mis magdalenas, mira por donde ellos también adoran las nueces, di media vuelta de regreso cuando me di cuenta me estaban siguiendo y para despistarles les lance otra de mis magdalenas y corrí al campamento, pero no funcionó, así que tenía que avisar a los monitores de la proximidad de los osos y al primero que encontré era el que me ignoraba, intente avisarle pero ni puto caso, así que cogí una de las magdalenas a modo de teléfono y dije "Hola, hablo con el monitor gilipollas que me ignora, es importante" él se giró me quito la última magdalena de la mano y la uso a modo teléfono diciendo " Su línea ha sido cancelada ya que su presencia es molesta, largo" le dio un buen mordisco a mi magdalena y tiro el resto al suelo…**_

_**-Levy: Que cretino…**_

_**-Gajeel: Deja que termine, el hombre dio solo tres pasos, se giró hacia mí y me pregunto "llevan nueces" en cuanto conteste que si cayó al suelo inconsciente, fui a por otro monitor le explique que se comió mi magdalena con nueces y se desmallo, llamaron una ambulancia, todo porque el estúpido es alérgico a las nueces, pero tuvimos suerte cuando llego la ambulancia los monitores estaban evacuando a los alumnos de los osos y la ambulancia llamo a los guardas forestales y a los bomberos, todo el campamento se había plagado de osos y todo porque los osos que me seguían eran hembras y por ahí escuche que era época de celo y en esas épocas los osos se desconocen que no veas… al final todos regresamos a casa y el monitor me denuncio por envenenarlo, sin embargo los padres querían respuestas, sobre los osos, porque el jefe de monitores se enveneno, y porque un niño de ocho años estaba fuera del grupo de seguridad, todos a juicio… ahora el capullo tiene dos razones para odiar a mi padre…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio porque?**_

_**-Gajeel: La primera por le quito la novia solo por una apuesta, y la segunda que gracias a mi perdió licencia y el trabajo como monitor…**_

_**-Levy: No me lo puedo creer…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno el juez dijo, que no podían culpar a un niño ya que no somos conscientes del peligro y para eso están los monitores, y fue muy poco profesional ignorarme durante cuatro días, fue entonces que entendí la importancia de los tres "NO" y me empezaron a llamar el niño de la magdalena, dos días después me expulsaron…**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji… el niño de la magdalena… (Sonando la campana de inicio de clases, en que los alumnos empezaron a entrar en grupos al aula)**_

**El día transcurrió sin nada nuevo con excepción que decían los rumores que el director castigó al equipo de karate por hacerle un stripper en el descanso así las clases continuaron hasta la salida en el que todos se despedían contentos que ya llegaba viernes**

_**-Levy: Adiós Lucy… nos vemos mañana… (Levy había quedado con Jet, Droy y Bisca para ir a la heladería)**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno me largo que las horas pasan volando… y para variar llegaría tarde a trabajar…**_

_**-Levy: Adiós… fue muy instructivo lo de esta mañana (sonriéndole)**_

_**-Gajeel: Como esas… tengo más… te partirás de risa… (Caminando hacia el aparcamiento solitario)**_

_**-Jet (dirigiéndose a Levy): Entiendo que seas su compañera de apoyo, pero te aconsejo que no le des mucha confianza a ese, he oído rumores sobre él y te aseguro que no es alguien con quien deberían verte…**_

_**-Levy: No seas ridículo, no es tan mala persona como parece… (Alejándose de él para acercarse a Bisca)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenos hasta aquí espero les haya gustado ya que solo quería que se vea la vida cotidiana de Levy y también para aclarar algunas razones de las expulsiones de Gajeel y quería que fueran graciosas... Les voy a ser sincera, con este capitulo sentí tal inspiración que en cuanto escribía y me reía y llovía mas ingenio e inspiración .. un beso y muchas gracias por seguir este fic... el siguiente episodio el 7 "No gusto de las locas" un beso que tengan una buena semana.<strong>_


	7. -No gusto de las locas:

**Hola otra vez se que estaban esperando este fic y por eso se los dejo a gusto... jaja... no olviden que Fairy tail no me pertenece, es una obra de Hiro Mashima y los nombres y personajes que no conoscan son invención mía pero algunos no son tan importantes, solo estan para algunas situaciones..**

* * *

><p><strong>En resumen... Levy le anticipa a Gajeel la advertencia de Lucy sobre las animadoras no sin antes pasar por los celos de Jet y un Gajeel ganador... pero este se esta planteando denunciar a Natsu por... acoso...sexual? al final de cuentas Levy será la feliz ganadora de...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7.- No gusto de las locas:<strong>

***Mientras en la casa de los Redfox:**

**Gajeel había regresado a su casa lo más pronto que pudo, el mismo sabia su rutina, salía con los colegas, comía en casa, salía al gimnasio, regresaba a casa para darse una ducha, cogía su uniforme de trabajo se iba y no volvía sino hasta las seis de la mañana, la única variante en esa rutina era que ahora iba al instituto.**

_**-Crujsager: Miren quien ha llegado pronto a casa, no te habrás peleado en la escuela?…**_

_**-Gajeel: No…!, oye no tengo tiempo para tus juegos de ingenio, solo quiero comer algo, darme una ducha para poder darme una buena siesta…**_

_**-Crujsager: Una siesta? Tu…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No jodas… sabes perfectamente que salgo a las cinco y estoy en casa a las seis, y mañana hay clases tengo que estar despierto a las siete para irme al puñetero instituto… sabes… (Tirando al suelo su mochila)**_

_**-Crujsager: He hablado hoy con el director, dice que el viernes hay reunión de padres, una estúpida formalidad para que los padres se conozcan entre ellos… que se yo? vaya latazo…**_

_**-Gajeel: En tus problemas no me metas… (Entrando a su habitación)**_

_**-Crujsager: También me ha dicho que ya te han asignado un compañero de estudio…**_

_**-Gajeel (para sí): Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, y…**_

_**-Crujsager: Te informo, que a tu compañero debes mantenerlo vivo o al menos que te pueda soportar… no olvides que lo necesitas, así que cuando estudies con él ya sea en su casa o aquí quiero tener respuestas vitales de su parte… quedo claro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si muy claro… (Para sí) ni de coña la traigo con Crujsa aquí…**_

_**-Crujsager: Por cierto… se ha acabado el Whisky compra algo cuando estés de regreso…**_

_**-Gajeel (saliendo de su habitación con un pantalón chándal): Cuantas botellas quieres que traiga…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Con cinco tengo para una semana, tráeme 25… y también cerveza y zumos que no hay…**_

_**-Gajeel (revisando la nevera): Oye… si traigo todo el pedido supongo que puedo coger un poco de Vodka de la tienda, no?**_

_**-Crujsager (observándolo seriamente): De eso nada… tenemos un trato… mientras estés en el Instituto el Vodka no lo tocas ni en tus sueños…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jolines… que te traigo las jodidas cosas, un chupito de Vodka ni daño que hace…**_

_**-Crujsager: Nada de Vodka… así me lo beba y lo regurgite para ti… Vodka cero…**_

_**-Gajeel (sentándose en el sofá con un cuenco de comida): Que ves?... algo interesante en el mundo de los empresarios memos, de los niñatos ricos o algo del mundo real…**_

_**-Crujsager (con el mando): Me aburrió el hombre del tiempo, así que puse un poco de porno a ver si me volvían las ganas de vivir…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… al hombre del tiempo deberían decirle "el gay" del tiempo… se le nota a que si… (Observando la pantalla) Jo… mierda… así se sacude un culo… vaya forma de chupar el embutido… eh… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: No se… tu madre era más sensual y fina cuando hacíamos el amor, ella sí que sabía sacudir y chupar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuando me lleve una a la cama voy a desear no salir nunca de ella… ni de la cama ni de la mina de oro… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: También tenemos un trato respecto a eso… NO…**_

_**-Gajeel (a la vez que su padre remedándole): "NO TENER SEXO HASTA LOS 21, EL PAQUETE MANTENDRÁ LAS MUNICIONES GUARDADAS Y ASÍ NO HABRÁN SORPRESAS DE HIJOS NO PLANIFICADOS" Ya lo sé…**_

_**-Crujsager: Si sé que lo tienes bien presente, pero por si se te olvida, como me entere por ahí que mantienes relaciones sexuales te mando a castrar así tenga que hacerlo con mis propias manos y con un cuchillo de mantequilla…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que no tengo pensado hacerlo…! (Poniéndose de pie) sabes que…?! Ni debería darte explicaciones de mi vida privada…**_

_**-Crujsager: Has lo que quieras… (En eso se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una peli azul) Oh…! Hola Juvia… que tal el día…?**_

_**-Juvia: Papa-san te he traído la cena… hola Gajeel-kun… te traje el último volumen del juego que me pediste…**_

_**-Gajeel: Genial… no sabes lo que me tomo esperar….**_

_**-Juvia: Por cierto Erick dice que quiere hablar contigo… antes de que te vayas a trabajar si es posible…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que mierda… le veré en una hora… (Dirigiéndose a su habitación) no hagan ruido que voy a dormir…**_

_**-Juvia: Por mi pierde cuidado yo también me voy a trabajar… y completar la jornada de la tarde…**_

_**-Crujsager: Juvia…? Te ha dicho Erick que quiere…?**_

_**-Juvia (en el umbral de la puerta): No Papa-san… no me ha dicho nada… ya sabes sus cosas de ellos siempre es confidencial…**_

_**-Crujsager: Dime sabes quién es el compañero de apoyo de tu primo…?**_

_**-Juvia (sonriendo): Oh claro que si es una chica encantadora… ella misma se ofreció voluntaria para ser su compañera, se llama Levy… es lo único que se… me voy que si no llego tarde… adiós papa-san…**_

_**-Crujsager: Adiós… Juvia… (Para sí) Una chica es su compañera de estudio… el director está loco… mañana le pediré que le de otro compañero no sabe los expedientes negros que tiene mi chico respecto a las chicas… (Pasando ya una hora)**_

_**-Gajeel (con una mochila): Me piro ya que si no llego tarde… (Saliendo de su casa) Oye… no pongas los seguros que luego no puedo entrar…**_

_**-Crujsager (aun sentado en el sillón): Tú solo vete a trabajar… y no te metas en problemas… con los asuntos de Erick…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranqui… no pasa nada, seguro que es una tontería… (Cerrando la puerta corriendo escaleras abajo a toda velocidad)**_

_**Gajeel vivía en un edificio de diez plantas y su departamento era la tercera, él ya se encontraba llegando a la primera cuando en el escalón tropezó con dos chicos y un perro.**_

_**-Gajeel (esquivándolos un poco): Que hay colegas (chocando puños con los dos) vaya Frister sí que tiene buena pinta, y Sting que dijo el veterinario (acariciando la cabeza del perro)**_

_**-Sting: Tío… no digas veterinario así delante suyo sabes que al pobre le molesta…**_

_**-Gajeel (mirando al otro chico): Mientras no sea al perro al que le moleste que más me da que le moleste a Rogue…**_

_**-Rogue: Veterinarios… hermanos de los capitalistas, por eso el mundo sigue así mientras haya gente como ellos seguirá habiendo capitalismo, corruptos, tiranos y monarquistas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… si… amen a ello… y todo lo demás… que dijo el puto veterinario…**_

_**-Sting: Estas vez me llamo la atención, me receto unas vitaminas y prohibió rotundamente darle frituras y comida basura…**_

_**-Rogue: Le insistí al capitalista que no era culpa suya es culpa de sus tíos y primos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hablando de eso… diles a tus primos… que como vuelvan hacerse una juerga toda la noche no respondo…**_

_**-Rogue: Tío… con esa amenaza lo único que harán sus primos será bajar el volumen…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… deja que termine… como vuelvan a hacerse una juerga toda la noche no respondo… mensaje de mi viejo…**_

_**-Sting: Haberlo dicho así tío… con eso sí que paran su fiestecita cuando sea una hora prudente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… bueno me largo… que Erick me está esperando…**_

_**-Sting: Colega… una pregunta… (Rascándose el cuello) tu… ya has cobrado verdad?**_

_**-Gajeel (con apariencia de necesitar estamparse la cara en el muro): Cuanto me va a costar la respuesta…?**_

_**-Rogue: No mucho tío… solos unos 45 dólares… coff... (Diciendo lo último tosiendo)**_

_**-Gajeel: 45 DOLARES…! QUE CREEN QUE SOY EL ARCÓN DE TÍO GILITO…! (Rico Mcpato, el tío de el pato Donald)**_

_**-Sting: Calma tío… son para sus vitaminas ya le compre un frasco pero me faltan otros dos frascos que están valorados en 45 dólares… y bueno como vez entre Rogue y yo solo conseguimos 10… por fa… es para Frister…**_

_**-Rogue: No te lo pediríamos si no fuera importante…**_

_**-Gajeel (sacando su billetera): Espero no arrepentirme luego… (Entregando el dinero) ahí les dejo…**_

_**-Sting: Gracias Senpai eres el mejor… en cuanto pueda devolvértelo te lo daré…**_

_**-Gajeel: Déjalo… igual me siento tan responsable por el perro como tu… (Rascando la cabeza del perro) me gusta ayudarle…**_

_**-Rogue: Enserio colega… gracias…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno que me piro… (Ya fuera del complejo de departamentos se dirigió a coger su moto yéndose al bar) Randon…! Donde esta Erick…?**_

_**-Randon: En su oficina jefe…**_

_**-Gajeel (dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás): Bien… (Abriendo la puerta) Erick… sea lo que sea escúpelo rápido que tengo prisa…**_

_**-Erick: Que bueno que llegas... te necesitamos para mañana por la noche…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si hombre impónme tú también un horario de vida social…**_

_**-Erick: Que…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: No… nada no me hagas caso…**_

_**-Erick: Tío esto es serio… recuerdas a los toros rojos…**_

_**-Gajeel (mirando con más seriedad): Desearía olvidarlos pero que con ellos…**_

_**-Erick: Que…? Te diré que… han entrado a nuestro territorio… y descaradamente… se han clavado a vender estupefacientes… eso es lo que pasa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y quien mierda les ha dado permiso de hacer eso en nuestro territorio…**_

_**-Erick: Los boxeadores nuevos que tienen se les ha subido a la cabeza y por eso se atreven a desafiarnos entrando en nuestros territorios…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues eso no se hace… habrá que bajarles de las nubes y recordarles quien manda en este territorio… les habrás enviado un mensaje…?**_

_**-Erick: Oh claro que lo hice… envié a Steven, Simón y Rick… para decirles que se vayan de nuestro territorio o que asuman las consecuencias… y los muy malditos me los apalearon…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que…! A estos me los cargo… a qué hora…**_

_**-Erick: Mañana… a las 10… **_

_**-Gajeel (dando media vuelta a la salida): Esas vacas rojas se van a enterar de lo que es bueno… (Cerrando la puerta tras de él)**_

_**-Erick: Sabía que podía contar con el acero negro… (Cogiendo el teléfono) Muñeca… necesito que llames a toda la pandilla… mañana tenemos que organizar un desalojo...**_

_**-Muñeca: Que tipo de municiones necesitaré…?**_

_**-Erick: Vamos a movilizar ganado… en el cinco con una calificación de uno acompañado de un gordo…**_

_**-Muñeca: recibido… ahora comunico con el resto… (Colgando el teléfono)**_

_**Gajeel estaba llegando a su trabajo hasta que llego a un semáforo donde tuvo que parar al lado de un BMW marrón conducido por una mujer de apariencia poco amistosa**_

_**-Mujer (barriendo con la mirada a Gajeel): No se cómo pueden dejar que esta clase de gentuza ande por las calles sin ser detenidos por la policía… (Hablando con su acompañante) a lo mejor la policía ya les saca algún expediente y los tiene fichados…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que tenia el casco puesto): Quiere hacer el favor de cerrar la ventanilla del coche…**_

_**-Mujer: Para que no metas la mano y evitar que me robes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… con la ventanilla abierta… la gente puede verla… y cerrada nos da la esperanza que usted muera en un repentino accidente… Gehee…**_

_**-Mujer: Grosero…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ande y que le den con un ladrillo en todo ese morro…**_

_**-Mujer (viendo el semáforo): No voy a dejar que este me adelante….**_

_**-Gajeel (haciendo sonar la moto): Una carrerita eh? Voy hacerla comer tierra de mi culo…**_

_**-Mujer: Niñato grosero… (Arrancando el coche a toda velocidad en cuanto el semáforo dio verde)**_

_**-Gajeel (adelantando y cruzándose hizo una pirueta con la moto levantando tierra que cayó en el parabrisas de la mujer): Ahí le va un regalito loca estúpida…!**_

_**-Mujer (obligada a frenar por la pérdida de visibilidad): Esta loco casi nos mata… le has anotado el número de matrícula… Lia…?**_

_**-Lia: No mamá… estaba demasiado ocupada aferrándome al cinturón de seguridad, quien te manda a meterte con ese de la moto…**_

_**-Katherine: No has oído como me faltaba al respeto…**_

_**-Lia: Si… después de escuchar cómo le ofendías sin ningún motivo…**_

_**-Katherine: Si estoy aquí… es por culpa tuya que necesitabas no sé qué para el periódico…**_

_**-Lia: Libretas, bolígrafos y 2 fotos tamaño carnet para el periódico del colegio…**_

_**-Gajeel (llegando a un bar): Hola… (Saludando a los camareros y camareras) He…! Dallas… que me corresponde hoy?**_

_**-Dallas: Hoy atiendes la barra… venga que abrimos en una hora y aun hay que ordenar mesas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si ya voy…**_

**A la mañana del viernes todo parecía un día común, Levy llego, aparco la bicicleta y no entendía porque pero se fue al aparcamiento solitario a esperar a cierto peli negro.**

_**-Levy (observando el reloj): Estará por llegar… (Escuchando que alguien le llamaba tras de ella) **_

_**-Chico: Oye… guapa soy Bobby puedes decirme la hora… (Acercándose a Levy)**_

_**-Levy: Em… son las ocho menos cinco…**_

_**-Bobby: Gracias… oye no me suenas de mucho… eres nueva en la escuela…**_

_**-Levy: Tú no llevas el uniforme… así que no creo que seas de la escuela…**_

_**-Bobby: Jajaja… si me has pillado… no soy de esa escuela… dime te gustaría volar… y sentirte libre…**_

_**-Levy (alejándose un poco): No gracias por la oferta… **_

_**-Bobby: Pero como rechazas algo que aún no has probado… ya verás cómo te hace sentir bien…**_

_**-Levy: He dicho que no…**_

_**-Bobby: Si estas en un sitio así es porque estarás esperando tu ración… y yo te la puedo proporcionar…**_

_**-Levy: O estoy esperando a alguien con quien quede para hacer los deberes… y aléjese de mi o llamo a la policía…**_

_**-Bobby (acercándose): No me lo trago… y si intentaras llamar a alguien… te quitaría el teléfono antes que empieces a marcar un número y si intentas gritar te taparía la boca mientras muerdo tus senos y te sacudo las caderas con mi miembro…**_

_**-Levy (alejándose más): Se lo advierto… no se acerque… estamos a espaldas de un colegio y me escucharan gritar…**_

_**-Bobby (acercándose rápido cogiéndole la muñeca a Levy): No si suena la campana y con todo el mundo hablando… zorra…**_

_**-Levy (intentado soltarse de su agarre): Suélteme… (Una moto llego aparcando cerca de ella)**_

_**-Gajeel (lanzando un puñetazo al visualizar la escena): Ni se te ocurra acercártele en lo que te quede de vida…! Bobby…!**_

_**-Bobby (en el suelo y sangrando de la nariz): Gajeel… cuanto tiempo… no sabía que estudiaras aquí…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lárgate…. Aquí los toros no son bienvenidos…**_

_**-Bobby: Colega… la ciudad es grande… y tenemos nuevos integrantes…**_

_**-Gajeel: A los que voy a dejar fuera de ring cuando los vea… largo…**_

_**-Bobby: Vale… me voy (mirando a Levy que se ocultó tras de Gajeel) ya nos veremos guapa… (Gajeel continuando como un muro entre él y Levy)**_

_**-Gajeel: Te he dicho largo y ni se te ocurra mirarla… (Observando a Bobby largarse del aparcamiento) Estas bien… no te lastimo…**_

_**-Levy: Solo me asusto pero estoy bien… gracias… de que le conoces…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso no importa… pero te aseguro que amigo mío no es… y como lo vuelva a ver ponerte siquiera el ojo encima tendrá que aprender a caminar sin piernas... (Caminado hacia el instituto)**_

_**-Levy (caminado al lado de Gajeel): Hoy nos reunimos a estudiar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como…?**_

_**-Levy: El horario que te di… hoy hacemos los deberes juntos… vamos a tu casa o a la mía…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sacando a toda prisa de la mochila el horario de Levy): Jo… hoy después de clases… oye y cuánto tiempo estaremos haciendo los deberes…**_

_**-Levy: Mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido acabaremos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo digo porque a las diez tengo planes… y?**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji… tranquilo no pasaremos de las 7 o las 8… tampoco puedo retenerte hasta tarde a menos que sea para los exámenes entonces tendré la obligación de retenerte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Uff… gracias… (Caminando a su lado) que tal los helados…?**_

_**-Levy: Muy buenos… debiste venir… (Entrando al aula) seguro te hubieran encantado…**_

_**-Gajeel (tras de ella) No se… no me gustan mucho los dulces…**_

_**-Jet: Levy-chan buenos días…!**_

_**-Levy: Hola Jet… que temprano…**_

_**-Jet: Si quería ser el primero en verte llegar… para darte esto… (Extendiéndole una cajita)**_

_**-Levy: Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Memo…**_

_**-Jet (mirando a Gajeel con desaprobación): No tienes un sitio donde sentarte…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No tienes cita con los donantes de cerebro…**_

_**-Levy (abriendo la cajita): Entradas…?**_

_**-Jet: Si… son entradas para el teatro… será hoy a las cinco podemos ir después de clases…**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento Jet pero tengo planes…**_

_**-Jet: Siendo hoy viernes debí imaginar que ya tenías planes…has quedado con Droy o con Lucy… **_

_**-Levy: No… no… he quedado con Gajeel… lo siento…**_

_**-Jet: Que! Con ese…! Acepto que quedes con Lucy, Natsu, Max, Bisca, Gray o Droy pero ese… tenías que quedar con ese… te prohíbo que quedes con ese... no quiero que quedes con ese… al menos no solos…!**_

_**-Levy (entre sorprendida y enfadada): Y desde cuando necesito tu permiso para quedar con alguien… perdona pero tú y yo somos amigos no novios…y si así es como te comportas con tu amiga no quiero ni imaginar cómo serás con tu novia…**_

_**-Gajeel (sentado en su silla escuchándolo todo) Gehee… estúpido (susurrando)**_

_**-Levy (devolviéndole las entradas): Toma… ¿qué? salimos solo una vez y ni siquiera solos y ya te crees mi dueño… donde se ha visto eso… (Yéndose a su sitio) te puedes creer lo que acaba de decirme (dirigiéndose a Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel (Con inocencia fingida): No… que ha pasado…?**_

_**-Levy: Que me prohíbe estar contigo… que se ha creído?!**_

_**-Gajeel: NO…!? Estas bromeando… de veras… no se tu dulzura pero aunque fuera mi novio no se lo permitiría…**_

_**-Levy: Pero es que ni siquiera es mi novio, te lo puedes creer, ayer salimos en grupo a comer un helado y mira cómo se comporta hoy…**_

_**-Gajeel: Huyyy… Ahí mal vamos… dulzura, ese tío no está bien de la azotea… porque vamos no era una cita…**_

_**-Levy (muy indignada): Claro que no…**_

_**-Jet (susurrando): Ese cerdo está disfrutando de esto y me está metiendo más leña al fuego… cabronazo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jo… fatal…es que vamos, tú no eres una propiedad y menos un juguete que él pueda manipular… tu eres independiente y libre de tus decisiones y decides con quién andas y con quien no… es decir ya estas bastante grandecita para decidir eso por tu cuenta…**_

_**-Levy: Claro… que si… y si quiero salir contigo, pues salgo contigo y a él que le importa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sabes dulzura, estas en toda tu razón… yo que tú no me acerco por una buena temporada, o hasta que se dé cuenta que no existe nada entre los dos, solo amistad… porque vamos, hacer eso no es estar bien de la cabeza…**_

_**-Levy: Sabes... Creo que tienes razón… te voy a seguir el consejo... Gajeel... gracias...**_

_**-Jet (que ya no lo soportaba): Escúchame bien cerdo… no te metas donde no te llaman y andes dando consejos a beneficio tuyo…!**_

_**-Gajeel (haciéndose de victima): Amigo… estas mal de la cabeza no es tu novia para que andes celoso por la vida… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) dulzura tenías razón óyelo… esta celoso… vamos como si tu fueras suya…**_

_**-Jet (acercándose a Gajeel): HIJO DE…. (Tuvo que ser detenido por Droy, Max y Gray que también presenciaban) SUELTENME… QUE A ESE LO MANDO A PARIR…**_

_**-Lucy (que entraba al aula presenciando la disputa): Tan temprano y se están peleando…?**_

_**-Jet: LUCY HAS ALGO CON ESE GILIPOLLAS ALEJALO DE LEVY-CHAN… ESE BASTARDO ME LAS PAGA…**_

_**-Lucy (yendo a su sitio): Que me he perdido?**_

_**-Levy: Que se cree mi dueño y ahora acusa al pobre de Gajeel (Posando su mano en el hombro del mencionado) que me aconseja a beneficio suyo… te lo puedes creer…?**_

_**-Jet: LUCY DIME QUE LE DIRIAS A LEVY-CHAN… ESE CERDO SE ESTA APROVECHANDO DE ELLA Y LE ACONSEJA MAL…!**_

_**-Lucy (mirando a Levy): Que te ha dicho…**_

_**-Levy: Empezando para que todo quede claro… me invito a ir al teatro y le dije que tengo planes, y cuando le dije que mis planes eran con Gajeel se puso como loco… no te lo pierdas, me "prohibía" andar con Gajeel… lo de ayer ni siquiera se le puede llamar cita… porque éramos cuatro amigos comiendo helado y ya...! se tiene el descaro de prohibirme con quien salir…**_

_**-Lucy: Bueno vas a comparar lo que te voy a decir con lo que te ha dicho Redfox… a ver si es cierto de lo que dice Jet que Redfox se está aprovechando de tí… (Dirigiéndose a Jet) Fatal… no es tu novia y aunque lo fuera… ella ya está bastante grandecita para decidir con quién salir… que crees tú que la puedes manipular como un juguete de tu propiedad… ella sólita puede tomar sus decisiones, Jet estas mal de la cabeza o que…? Si yo fuera ella me mantendría a raya de ti por una buena temporada… y sabes que Levy debería hacerlo…**_

**Todos en clase se quedaron mudos ante lo que Lucy había expresado, dejando a un Jet rojo como un tomate**

_**-Gajeel (susurrando): Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Vez… Jet… estas mal de la cabeza que incluso tus celos ridículos te juegan una mala pasada, en beneficio suyo… va… o es que también Lucy me está aconsejando en su beneficio… pobre Gajeel… deberías disculparte con el… ya que solo me estaba apoyando y aconsejando como lo haría un buen amigo…**_

_**-Lucy (sorprendida): Levy… que te ha dicho Redfox…?**_

_**-Droy: Exactamente lo mismo que tu… Lucy…**_

_**-Lucy (observando a Jet con un poco de pena por el): Lo siento Jet, has perdido…**_

_**-Max (susurrando a Jet): Amigo… Lucy tiene razón… has perdido… si le aconsejaba a beneficio propio se ha jugado bien sus cartas… siendo muy cuidadoso con lo que decía para no sonar a beneficiado… y al contrario sonar a víctima como lo está sonando ahora…**_

_**-Jet (que se sentía como un idiota): Que hago…?**_

_**-Gray: Disculparte… es lo único que puedes hacer si quieres mantenerte en lista con ella…**_

_**-Jet (mirando a Gajeel con desprecio): Bastardo… hijo… de…**_

_**-Levy (mirando a Jet seriamente): Como dices…?**_

_**-Jet: Digo que lo siento… no debí ponerme así… tienes razón no eres mi novia, y aunque lo fueras… no tengo ningún derecho, también (costándole decirlo) quiero… disculparme… con… Redfox… por acusarlo de tener malas intenciones contigo… ya que solo te aconsejaba como un buen… amigo… haría…**_

_**-Levy: Disculpas aceptadas…**_

_**-Gajeel: No se… me has ofendido en el alma… yo solo intentaba ayudarla… pero en fin no hemos llegado a los puños así que intentaré olvidar este mal entendido e intentaré perdonarte…**_

_**-Jet (cerrando los puños con fuerza): Hijo… de…p…**_

**Las clase empezaron con Bob en el que todos llevaron juegos de mesa, ya que se tomaron muy enserio la anterior advertencia, así sonó la campana del descanso**

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan puedo hablar contigo…?**_

_**-Levy (sonriendo): Claro dime…**_

_**-Lucy: Yo ni me atrevo a acercarme mucho a Redfox… por eso como veo que tu últimamente te llevas bien con él quería que le dijeras que tenga cuidado.**_

_**-Levy: Cuidado… de qué?**_

_**-Lucy: Del club de animadoras… le han puesto el ojo desde que se cruzaron con él en las escaleras y con lo que les hizo al club de Karate… ellas tienen pensado colarse el sábado y buscar sus expedientes… ya te lo dije buscan trapitos sucios…**_

_**-Levy: Buscaré a Gajeel y se lo diré… gracias Lucy... (Saliendo a toda prisa al comedor) seguro que está aquí… creo que conozco más a su estómago que a él… (Observándolo con una bandeja sentado en la mesa hablando con Natsu) si ahí está…**_

_**-Gajeel: Debería denunciarte por acoso sexual… pero si lo hago no tengo entradas… al partido…**_

_**-Natsu: Solo quiero que nos organicemos bien para el partido… a es verdad mi papá dice que tu moto es preciosa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Shiii…. Caya grillo que por algo la tengo ahí y no aquí… como para que tu andes cantándolo a los cuatro vientos…**_

_**-Natsu: No fue mi intención, perdón… Oye dime cuando voy a conocer a tu padre…?**_

_**-Gajeel: ¿Que nos estamos comprometiendo o qué? Que yo sepa nos estamos organizando para ir a un partido no a una boda, y otra cosa, que más te da conocerle hoy, que conocerle a final de año o conocerle no se… nunca…**_

_**-Natsu: Nunca me parece muy nunca… no?**_

_**-Gajeel: Esa es mi idea… grillo…**_

_**-Levy: Hola Gajeel… tengo que avisarte de algo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Salvado por la única cosa dulce que acepto en esta vida… que necesitas de mi dulzura… Gehee… **_

_**-Levy (poniéndose muy roja): No me llames dulzura así que caya y escucha… Lucy me ha dicho que te avise que las chicas del club de animadoras ya te han puesto el ojo encima, recuerdas… eres nuevo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Recuerdas… si intentan hacerme algo me vengaré… pero lo tendré en cuenta… (Poniéndose de pie) voy por un yogurt quieres algo…?**_

_**-Natsu: Una natilla… gracias…**_

_**-Gajeel: Se lo preguntaba a ella, si tú quieres algo te vas a cogerlo así sea de la mismísima fábrica, te quedo clarito…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Un flan está bien… gracias…**_

_**-Gajeel: Joder… con este… enserio debería denunciarle por acoso… me está poniendo… (Caminando a la barra)**_

_**-Levy: Como va tu plan de conquista…? Jijiji…**_

_**-Natsu: Se resiste pero al menos ha mordido el anzuelo gordo… pero no hay problema ya que tengo más anzuelos como ese… por cierto lo del club de animadoras, acaban de entrar a la cafetería…**_

_**-Levy (observando la puerta): No se atreverían a atacarlo delante de todos o sí?**_

_**-Natsu: Atacarlo… porque van a hacer eso… Gajeel no es una chica es un chico…**_

_**-Levy: Y qué diferencia hay?**_

_**-Natsu: Que las chicas tienes pechos y vagina, mientras que los chicos no… nosotros tenemos… un p…**_

_**-Levy: Conozco lo que nos diferencia a los chicos de las chicas, lo que te preguntaba es que diferencia había que ataquen a una chica nueva con el ataque de un chico nuevo…**_

_**-Natsu: Que ellas atacan a las nuevas… a los nuevos no los atacan… los seducen…**_

_**-Levy (en un shock muy corto): Que…!? Pero yo creí…**_

_**-Natsu: Creíste bien por el tema chicas, no por el tema chicos… ves… (Observando como Jenny y Karen se acercaban a Gajeel muy sensualmente)**_

_**-Levy (enfadándose): Fatales y provocadoras… y como él sea tan estúpido para caer en eso, le va a pesar…**_

_**-Gajeel (girándose con el yogurt y el flan en mano): Los tengo…**_

_**-Karen (cogiéndole el yogurt): Para mi gracias… eres un encanto (jugueteando con uno de los mechones de Gajeel) pero donde esta nuestra cortesía… Soy Karen…**_

_**-Jenny (cogiéndole el flan): Y yo soy Jenny… (Acercando su mano peligrosamente al cinturón de Gajeel) si necesitas compañía…**_

_**-Levy (empezaba a echar humo): Como le toque las partes le corto los dedos, la mano y todo con lo que me lo haya tocado…**_

_**-Natsu (observando a Levy en silencio): Porque estará tan molesta…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndole la muñeca a Jenny apartándola de él): Para suerte mía no necesito compañía (recuperando el yogurt) Y eso es para mí… si quieres uno ve a cogerlo del mostrador… (Recuperando el flan) y tu deberías tener cuidado donde se te va cayendo la mano… podría pensar que eres prostituta… y con esas no me enrollo, tu sabes las enfermedades venéreas… (Alejándose de ambas)**_

_**-Karen (colocándose delante): Pero… si queremos conocerte mejor… y tu podrías conocernos mejor… (Guiñándole el ojo)**_

_**-Jenny: Quieres venir con nosotras a jugar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si las bases del juego son un safari en que yo disparo mientras ustedes corren me apunto…**_

_**-Karen: Que gracioso… porque no nos cuentas algo más de ti…**_

_**-Levy (dirigiéndose a Natsu): Si se van a colar el sábado por sus expedientes… porque andan preguntándole cosas…?**_

_**-Natsu: Porque lo que les diga no será suficiente para ellas, quieres los trapitos sucios… algo que él no ande contando por ahí…**_

_**-Levy: Pero lo único que van a encontrar son intentos de asesinato, envenenamientos y secuestros…**_

_**-Natsu: Y tu como sabes eso…?**_

_**-Levy: Porque él me lo dijo…**_

_**-Natsu: Levy… tu sabes algo más del chico nuevo… te has adelantado a los demás… sabes lo que contienen esos expedientes…?**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… parte… me dijo que lo expulsaron unas 154 veces…**_

_**-Natsu (sin creérselo): Tantas…? **_

_**-Levy: Eso también pensé yo, pero fue lo que me dijo lo expulsaron de 22 guarderías, 34 colegios primaria, 57 colegios secundaria, 40 institutos y 1 correccional…**_

_**-Natsu (cogiendo su teléfono comenzando a enviar mensajes): Levy has ganado…!**_

_**-Levy: No Natsu… espera… no creo que eso sea para alardearlo a todo el mundo… yo no quise… si el me lo confío fue porque no esperaba que se lo cuente a alguien Natsu… no se lo digas a nadie… (Fue entonces que escucho un grito como un estruendo haciendo que toda la cafetería observara su origen)**_

_**-Gajeel: PRIMERO, ESPERABA SER CLARO CUANDO DIGO QUE NO QUIERO SUS PROSTITUTAS COMPAÑIAS… SEGUNDO QUIEREN HACER EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE ANDAR MOVIENDO LAS MANOS COMO SANGUIJUELAS DESESPERADAS, TERCERO SI LES URGE SEXO PONGANSE UN LETRERO EN LA PUERTA DEL CLUB Y POR ULTIMO… NO! NO ME HACEN SENTIR NADA…! YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ZORRAS… AHORA DEJENME EN PAZ CON MI YOGURT Y EL FLAN QUE DE GOLFAS NO QUIERO NADA…!**_

**Ambas chicas estaban peligrosamente rojas al verse avergonzadas frente a todos en la cafetería, que salieron de ahí lo más rápido que les dieron las piernas**

_**-Gajeel (sentándose frente a Levy): Lo que hay que ver lo pesadas que son, oye me dijiste que me atacarían no que intentarían seducirme…**_

_**-Levy: No lo sabía… acabo de enterarme que a los chicos los seducen y a las chicas las atacan…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vaya faena… a mi seducirme… ja… con lo fácil que seré… a mí no me van las locas… Oye grillo que escribes…?**_

**En toda la cafetería saltaron los timbres de mensaje, haciendo que todos lo lean quedándose repentinamente de piedra mientras observaban a un Gajeel desentendido del asunto, y así estallo la ola de rumores**

_**-Levy (cogiendo su teléfono): Pero… Natsu… que has hecho…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que ocurre…? (saltando el timbre de mensajes en su teléfono) un mensaje… eh grillo si estas a mi lado porque coño me envías un mensaje…? (abriendo la carpeta de mensajes) sabía que no tenía que darte mi numero… (En eso la mano de Levy evito que leyera el mensaje tapando el teléfono)**_

_**-Levy: ESPERA!... No… creo que debas leer el mensaje…tengo que decirte algo primero… yo… (Lucy apareció en la cafetería junto con Jet y Droy).**_

_**-Lucy: Levy… te ha llegado el mensaje, desde cuando sabias que le expulsaron 157 veces…?**_

_**-Jet: Te dije que no era buena compañía… dime a quien expulsan de una correccional…**_

_**-Droy: Y quien tiene en sus expedientes intentos de asesinatos, envenenamientos y secuestros…**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Lucy): Primero, fueron 154 no 157 veces, (dirigiéndose a Jet) segundo, tú no tienes que decirme nada sobre eso, a lo mejor en la correccional estaba muy llena y por ultimo (hablando a Droy) a ti que te importa lo que tengan sus expedientes… (Levy miro a Gajeel con arrepentimiento) Gajeel yo… no…**_

_**-Gajeel: (observando a Levy con cierta incredulidad): No me copies… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Que…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que no me copies… últimamente me estas copiando frases, debería denunciarte por derechos de autor… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando…**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro que me doy cuenta… sabes esto pasaría tarde o temprano, que más me da… Jajaja… y por los rumores que he oído sobre las informaciones creo que legalmente has ganado…!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Cuando Erick dice eso a la muñeca "En <em><strong>el cinco con una calificación de uno acompañado de un gordo" están hablando en código por si alguien no invitado les está oyendo por teléfono. Primero Cuando dice "En el cinco" se refiere al día viernes ósea el quinto día de la semana, segundo cuando dice "Una calificación" se refiere a números, y cuando dice "uno acompañado de un gordo" es la hora del numero ósea las 10... de la noche...<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong> Ahora si los dejo, espero hayan disfrutado de este fic... nos veremos en la próximo capitulo "<strong>_**_**8.- La noche más larga en la historia del universo" un saludo y gracias por seguir este fic... no olviden comentar...**


	8. -La noche más larga en la Historia del:

**Hola de nuevo ya les dejo este episodio que espero disfruten, no olviden comentar y les recuerdo que Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de Hiro...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel y Levy se van a la enfermería pero al regresar Levy recibe una pequeña ola de interrogatorios a los que Gajeel los deja a todos en shock al mencionar la palabra "test de embarazo"... ya luego de finalizar el día Gajeel se lleva a Levy a casa de esta para comenzar los deberes y trata de explicarle a la chica porque aun su padre no puede saber de la existencia de esta...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8.- La noche más larga en la historia del universo:<strong>

_**-Levy: Pero si yo no participo en esa tontería de andar sacando los trapitos de la gente es horrible…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Siempre y cuando yo esté en contra, pero ya vez soy consciente de mis expulsiones no lo niego ni me avergüenzo… acepta el premio y nos lo compartimos a partes iguales que dices tengo ganas de pizza… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Ósea que todo es cierto…? Incluyendo lo de la correccional…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tan cierto como que estoy aquí… aceptando los hechos… (Cogiendo a Levy por la cintura) podemos ir a otro sitio para hablar? **_

_**-Levy (que se dejó llevar): Si claro…**_

_**-Jet: Levy-chan le has oído, todo es cierto, incluso lo de la correccional…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por cierto lo de la correccional, no me expulsaron por estar llenos de chicos, me expulsaron por golpear a alguien hasta mandarle al hospital… Gehee… (Continuando su camino fuera de la cafetería en dirección al jardín) tienes algo que hacer el domingo?**_

_**-Levy (observándolo con curiosidad): Porque me preguntas eso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Pensé que podríamos hacer algo el domingo por la tarde… tienes planes…?**_

_**-Levy: No los tengo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Entonces te gustaría salir el domingo por la tarde?**_

_**-Levy: Me estas pidiendo una cita?**_

_**-Gajeel: Jajaja… Una cita? No… solo somos dos amigos que saldrán a pasarlo bien un domingo por la tarde, pero no es una cita…**_

_**-Levy: Me lo pensaré…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por cierto… no olvides compartir las ganancias… cuando te entreguen el premio por ganar, la pizza la quiero con todo…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): En serio… eso es lo que te preocupa? No recibir tu pizza…? (dándole una palmada en el brazo) tú debes de ser todo un caso…?**_

_**-Gajeel (intentando en vano no mostrar un gesto de dolor): Ayyy…! Voy por un refresco (dándole la espalda a Levy) Uff… que calor no crees?**_

_**-Levy (acercándose): Que te pasa…? Te duele algo…? No creo que te haya hecho daño con ese pequeño tope…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… me hagas caso me encanta exagerar… seguro que comes muchas espinacas… Popeye… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (colocándose frente a él): Te estoy hablando… que te pasa? (cogiéndole el brazo donde deposito el tope) Gajeel… que te ha pasado…? (visualizando que de su brazo emano sangre) tenemos que ir a la enfermería…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo necesito un cambio de vendaje eso es todo…**_

**Levy tomo a Gajeel por la mano y se lo llevo a la enfermería, donde la enfermera le ordeno quitarse la camisa y enseñarle el brazo, este tenía un corte muy profundo**

_**-Enfermera (evergreen): Puedes explicar que te paso?**_

_**-Gajeel: La verdad es que NO… usted solo dedíquese a limpiar y volver a vendar… (La enfermera se retiró maldiciéndolo y murmurando que era un capullo) vaya genio… que tiene…**_

_**-Levy (observando la herida): Que te ha pasado? (cogiendo la fuente que dejo la enfermera para limpiar la herida) no te has peleado aquí, como te hiciste eso? (limpiando la herida)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te dije que soy camarero… entro a trabajar a las cinco y salgo a las seis del día siguiente… (Observando a Levy en cada tacto que hacía con su piel) un tipo se pasó de copas e intento propasarse con una de las camareras…**_

_**-Levy (se enrojecía cada vez que se acercaba al moreno): Te peleaste con el…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Verás… no solo estamos de camareros… también tenemos que librar el bar de tipos como ese… que intenten pasarse de listos con las camareras o con las clientas… es entonces que hacemos de vigilantes de seguridad… lo saque a la calle y él sacó una navaja…**_

_**-Levy: Que horrible… eso debió ser peligroso… mira lo que te ha hecho…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja…! Esto no es nada comparado a lo que yo… le he hecho… Gehee… en este momento seguirá en el hospital… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Ya no se… si pensar pobre Gajeel… o pobre torpe que se cruzó con Gajeel…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Piensa pobre Gajeel… así puedes cuidarme… y yo puedo sentirte… Gehee… (Relamiéndose los labios)**_

_**-Levy (sentía su rostro arder): Pues ahora te cuidas tu sólito… (Poniéndose de pie)**_

_**-Gajeel (cogiéndola de la muñeca): No… no por favor, no te vayas…me gusta cuando estas cerca (haciendo que está se girara)**_

_**-Levy (siendo atraída hacia el pelinegro que se puso de pie frente a ella): Debería… buscar… a la enfermera… (Observando el rostro de Gajeel acercándose) no crees…?**_

_**-Gajeel (acercándose a Levy): Quizás… luego… (Sus respiraciones se entrelazaban) que curiosos tus ojos… son… color… (En eso se abrió la puerta dejando paso al director, haciendo que Gajeel se sentara rápidamente y Levy se apartará con la fuente)**_

_**-Makarob: La enfermera dice que te niegas explicarle que te paso, así que espero me lo expliques a mí, vaya… que te ha pasado…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Accidente… laboral… un tipo borracho… se quería pasar de listillo… no le gusto que lo sacara del bar a patadas, así que, que mejor forma de desquitarse… que apuñalando al camarero… que le saco a la calle…**_

_**-Makarob: Bien… no es algo que haya pasado aquí dentro por lo tanto… mantengo mi promesa… lo que hagas fuera del instituto es cosa tuya…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… me gusta su forma de comprenderme… direc… (Escuchando la campana que indicaba el regreso a las aulas)**_

_**Makarob: Creo que deberían regresar ya (La enfermera había terminado de recolocar una venda nueva) o se perderán las clases…**_

_**-Levy: No se preocupe estaremos ahí enseguida… (Poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la enfermería)**_

_**-Gajeel: Como le dije a la enfermera no es nada grave, solo necesitaba un recambio… (Caminando tras de Levy) Oí…! Espérame…**_

_**-Levy: Venga que tenemos teatro… y no quisiera perdérmelo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… ya… hem… hace poco iba a pasar algo en la enfermería… no? (rascándose el cuello y mirando hacia otro lado)**_

_**-Levy (se sentía arder de pies a cabeza): Te digo que vamos a llegar tarde…! (Empezando a correr y entrando a la sala de teatro)**_

_**-Gajeel (para sí): Huyendo… he…? Esa es una buena señal… Gehee… como se dice puedes correr pero no esconderte… dulzura…**_

_**-Levy (que había entrado a toda prisa al aula, se sentía un poco tonta y nerviosa): Lucy… hola… me he perdido de algo…?**_

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan donde has estado…? Te he estado buscando por todas partes… después de que te fueras de la cafetería…**_

_**-Jet: Levy-chan estas bien? No te ha hecho nada, no has notado si tenía unas intenciones raras y donde estabas…?**_

_**-Levy: Ufff…. Jet no exageres, que solo estábamos en la enfermería…**_

_**-Jet, Lucy, Droy y Natsu: Y que hacían en la enfermería, paso algo…?**_

_**-Gajeel (que había aparecido detrás de Levy): No mucho… solo queríamos un test de embarazo y dio positivo… así que ni modo a empezar a ganarme la vida si quiero pagarle la Universidad al crío… Gehee…**_

_**-Jet, Lucy, Droy y Natsu (horrorizados): QUEEEE…..!?**_

_**-Levy (que estaba al borde de la histeria y más roja que un tomate): NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS…! NO LE CREAN…! QUE TIENE UN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR MUY RETORCIDO… GAJEEL… ESTÚPIDO… LO QUE VAN A PENSAR…!**_

_**-Gajeel (a modo inocente): Tranquilos solo estaba improvisando algo de teatro… ustedes saben imaginar una situación de sorpresa y los diferentes tipos de reacción que pueden producirse… Gehee…**_

_**-Jet (aun escandalizado): Yo le mato…!**_

_**-Levy: Que oportuno has sido con tu improvisación… tienes un talento innato para ese tipo de situaciones… (Escuchando un aplauso que venia del escenario) las locuras como esas no tienen ninguna gracia…**_

_**-Hibiki: Bravo… magnifico… me ha gustado esa improvisación… (Todos estaban anonadados) me gusta el talento que tienes… la dama tiene razón tienes un… talento innato… que solo el destino crea para algunos como yo… (Reluciendo)**_

_**-Jet: Bromeas… verdad…?**_

_**-Hibiki: NO… no bromeo… no viste el shock, la explosión y la inquietud que provoco en tan solo unos segundos… fue estupendo… y la forma tan natural en decirlo... todo el mundo atención se pondrán en parejas y crearan una idea, algo de la vida cotidiana…**_

_**-Jet (acercándose a Levy): Hacemos equipo Levy-chan?**_

_**-Levy: Si claro… pero nada de comportarte como un cretino he…? Esto es solo actuación…**_

_**-Hibiki: Los nuevos… Gajeel Redfox? y Levy Mcgarden… serán equipo…**_

_**-Jet: QUE….! PORQUE TIENEN QUE HACER EQUIPO…?**_

_**-Hibiki: Simple… por orden del director… tengo una nota aquí que dice que los mencionados son compañeros de apoyo escolar… por lo tanto hasta el final de curso serán compañeros de equipo en todas las materias que soliciten equipos de dos… imagínate que ella sea equipo con Droy y el con Grey… sus deberes se verían perjudicados y los de sus compañeros… al no poder reunirse… por eso es mejor que ya que son compañeros de apoyo, también serán compañeros de equipo dual…**_

_**-Jet: Tche… lo olvide… maldita sea…**_

_**-Natsu: En pocas palabras ser compañeros de apoyo escolar, es como si te hubieras casado hasta el final de año…**_

_**-Jet: TAMPOCO EXAGERES LAS COSAS… NATSU…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… eso no lo sabía… eso quiere decir que para la clase de Reedus… seremos equipo…**_

_**-Levy: Tal parece que si… porque?**_

_**-Gajeel: En ese caso… no puedo esperar cuando tengamos que hacer los desnudos para la clase… Gehee… no crees mi querida esposa…?**_

_**-Levy (había pasado por varios colores que terminaron en un rojo intenso): ESO ES LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE VIENE A LA CABEZOTA…. GAJEEL… IDIOTA…!**_

_**Al fin la última clase era con Bob y Gajeel ya estaba agradecido que por fin terminara la semana**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun los chicos me dijeron que Erick tenía Vodka extra para ti, que podíamos ir después de clases por unas copitas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mierda (con un rostro de resignación) no puedo… porque justo hoy…? A ya se claro el aura de mi viejo le ronda al oído de Dios y como a Dios le jode tenerlo como una mosca le ordena al destino ser cruel conmigo… maldita sea…**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun me sorprende que seas sincero y honesto manteniendo tu promesa con papá-san… eso demuestra lo mucho que se equivocó contigo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y una mierda… no lo hago por eso… he quedado con Levy después de clases, recuerdas es mi compañera de apoyo… que si no fuera por eso ahora mismo me largaba así estemos a mitad de la clase a por el Vodka…**_

_**-Juvia (Tenía una mirada que mesclaba incredulidad y decepción): Debí haberme imaginado que era cualquier cosa menos lo de mantener tu puñetera promesa… serás capullo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eh…!? A mí no me vengas con insultos… ponte en mi lugar… a ver que dirías…**_

_**-Juvia: Si Juvia estuviera en tu lugar… hace tiempo que Juvia se quitaba la vida…**_

_**-Gajeel: No dramatices… que solo es vivir con mi… no… no… espera… si tienes razón… si hablamos de Crujsa… aun me estoy haciendo esa pregunta… porque coño no me he suicidado aún…?**_

_**-Bob: Bueno chicos y chicas… aquí terminan las clases… nos vemos la semana que viene… **_

_**Todos en el instituto se despedían para verse el lunes o el fin de semana, pero a los oídos de Bob llegaron lo último en cotilleo y ya se hablaba por toda la escuela**_

_**-Natsu: Oye Lucy… te cuento lo que escucho Gray de Bob…?**_

_**-Lucy: Mum… más rumores… que escucho?**_

_**-Natsu: Es sobre Gajeel y Juvia… ella le dijo que el tal Erick le tenía Vodka extra solo para él, pero que no podía porque quedo con Levy a la salida que si fuera por él ya se habría ido aunque estuviera a mitad de clase y también escucho sobre una promesa con Papá-san respecto al mismo tema… Ah! Y sobre que Juvia se hubiera suicidado hace mucho si viviera con su algo de Gajeel un tal Crujsa, incluso Gajeel se hace esa pregunta… porque aún no se ha quitado la vida…**_

_**-Lucy: Yo escuche de Bisca… que hablaban que el aura del padre de Gajeel le rondaba al oído de Dios como una mosca y la ordenanza al destino para ser cruel con el…**_

_**-Natsu: No lo entiendo… quien es Crujsa?, Erick? Y que tiene que ver con una promesa respecto al Vodka…?**_

_**-Lucy (escribiendo en su teléfono móvil): Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero se de alguien que si lo sabrá en menos de lo que tú puedes estornudar…**_

_**-Levy (caminaba junto a Gajeel acercándose a la moto cuando recibió un mensaje): Oye Gajeel, al final, dime a tu casa o a la mía…?**_

_**-Gajeel (alarmado y sin tomarse ni un segundo de pensarlo): A LA TUYA…! Esto… perdón… quiero decir que mejor a la tuya…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): No te preocupes… si está un poco desordenada… a mí no me importa… lo comprendo…**_

_**-Gajeel (por alguna razón esa risita le pareció sensual): Desordenada….? Comprendes…?**_

_**-Levy (empezando a ponerse roja): Bueno… me comentaste que vivías solo con tu padre… y tu madre murió, así que imagine que siendo una casa en donde viven dos hombres, se podía calificar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Una casa de solteros… ya… pero te equivocas… el que vivamos solo Crujsa y yo no significa que la casa sea el mismísimo infierno del desorden…**_

_**-Levy: Ah ya entiendo tiene novia o se ha vuelto a casar? Por cierto llamas a tu padre por su nombre de pila…? **_

_**-Gajeel: Si… sí que lo hago… y no… no se ha vuelto a casar… aunque conoce buenos bares… de donde conseguirse chicas de una noche…**_

_**-Levy (No dando crédito a lo que oía): Y a ti no te importa… que haga eso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Debería…? Venga ya… es su vida… ya se casó… tubo mujer y un hijo, crió de su hijo… y no tiene la culpa que se le haya muerto la mujer… él no lo pidió, y las chicas de una noche, son solo eso, nada serio… porque nunca las amara como amo a su mujer… al menos eso dice…**_

_**-Levy: Sigue siendo tu padre… imagínate que vuelva a encontrar el amor… tendrás que estar ahí para apoyarle…**_

_**-Gajeel: Soy su hijo no su guardián… y que vuelva a encontrar el amor… lo dudo con el genio que tiene… y si lo encuentra otra vez… sobre mi cadáver… que esa nueva mujer entre en nuestra casa… tenemos un orden y respetamos nuestros espacios… no nos gustan los cambios drásticos…**_

_**-Levy: Hablas de los espacios como si fueran territorios… pero supongo que dejas claro que primero en mi casa y luego en la tuya…**_

_**-Gajeel (se quedó helado como si un cubo de agua fría le hubiera caído encima devolviéndolo a la realidad): Como que primero a la tuya y luego a la mía?**_

_**-Levy: Lo anote en el horario que te di… no solo vamos a mi casa… tiene que ser a partes iguales unos días a mi casa y unos días en la tuya… me parece lo más justo… (Cruzando los brazos como si de una niña se tratara)**_

_**-Gajeel (sentado en la moto cogió la mochila y empezó a buscar la hoja que Levy le hizo entrega): Maldita sea… es verdad… hace falta tanto odio a mi persona Dios… (En la parte de atrás del papel estaba anotado la intercalación de las casas)**_

_**-Levy (soltando otra risita): No hace falta que culpes a Dios por tu destino… si hubieras al menos revisado el horario cuando te lo di… no te llevarías estas sorpresas o disgustos…**_

_**-Gajeel (a modo de resignación): Tendré que buscarle a Crujsa escusas para tenerlo fuera de casa…**_

_**-Levy (subiendo a la moto): Porque no quieres tener a tu padre en casa cuando estoy yo…? Pasa algo conmigo? (auto revisándose)**_

_**-Gajeel (colocándose el casco y pasándole uno a Levy): Si claro con lo buena que estas…**_

_**-Levy (empezaba a competir con un tomate): Bu… bueno… si no soy yo… con lo buena que estoy… entonces que es? No me digas que te avergüenzas de tu padre?**_

_**-Gajeel (dándose cuenta de lo que dijo sin pensar): Lo que quiero decir… es que no eres tú… bueno… eres una chica agradable… una buena chica… bastante guapa… y de mi viejo, si supieras… ya quisiera yo avergonzarme de él… pero no le encuentro motivos…**_

_**-Levy: Y cuál es el problema…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso… mismo… que es Crujsa… y cuando es Crujsa… es mejor que aún no te conozca… o tendrá otra excusa para desempolvar la escopeta y tenerla cargada… o para hacerme mofa de lo estúpido que soy, o para comprar cajas de preservativos en oferta…**_

_**-Levy (totalmente roja y horrorizada): Escopetas…? Mofas…? Pre… ser…va…ti… vos…? (Al decir esto último no podía ni mirar a Gajeel, no quería empezar a imaginarse cosas) QUE CLASE DE PADRE TIENES TU…?! (Llamando la atención de los otros estudiantes que pasaban sin darle importancia al aparcamiento solitario)**_

_**-Gajeel (divertido por la actitud de la peli azul): Gehee… la historia de mi vida… oi tranquila… que nunca has tenido clases de educación sexual…?**_

_**-Levy (mirando a otro lado): Si… claro que las he tenido como todo el mundo… (Estaba tan concentrada evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Gajeel que no se dio cuenta que ambos estaban siendo rodeados por un gran grupo de curiosos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Entonces porque te horroriza la sola palabra de los preservativos…? si son otras de las cosas más comunes de uso humano… (En ese momento alguien poso su mano en el hombro de Gajeel y comenzando a acariciarle la barbilla)**_

_**-Karen: Si estuvieras con una mujer de verdad no tendrías que hacer esas preguntas… cariño…**_

_**-Levy (que había salido del mundo de la vergüenza): Pero que te crees que estás haciendo…?**_

_**-Jenny: Linda moto es tuya…?**_

_**-Gray: No has dicho que tienes moto…? Sabes conducir? (detrás de este había un grupo muy numeroso de estudiantes observando la moto como si de una estrella del rock se tratara)**_

_**-Gina (pegándose a Gajeel seductoramente): Porque la aparcas aquí y no en el instituto… (Acariciando el rostro del chico)**_

_**-Gajeel (apartándola de él): Porque me gusta que la gente me haga preguntas estúpidas…**_

_**-Ester: No sabíamos qué hacías de niñero… (Observando a Levy) deberías hacerte un favor a ti mismo quitándote a la cría de encima para que puedan subir a esa moto mujeres de verdad… Jajaja… (Guiñándole un ojos)**_

_**-Levy (haciendo pucheros): Metete en tus asuntos sin necesidad de ofender a las personas…**_

_**-Jessica: Porque no nos vamos a dar una vuelta a un sitio donde podamos estar más cómodos…? (acariciando la rodilla de Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel (apartándole la mano y empezando a hartarse): Si la verdad que tenía pensado ir a un sitio más cómodo… **_

_**-Cloe: Que amable eres llevándonos a dar una vuelta…**_

_**-Gajeel (encendiendo la moto): Para serles sincero ninguno de los presentes aquí de pie está incluido… y solo es una moto en la que entran solo dos personas… me llevo a Levy a su casa y regreso (acelerando y saliendo a toda velocidad) claro si recuerdo regresar… (Dejando a los curiosos llenos de polvo y tierra)**_

_**-Amanda: Coff… coff… vaya que si es grosero… espero que cuando vuelva lo compense con un buen paseo…**_

_**-Natalia: Estas tonta…? No ves que no va a volver…**_

_**-Gray: No le costaba tanto enseñárnosla un poco más…**_

_**-Levy (Que se había aferrado a Gajeel con todas sus fuerzas pues intuía que este saldría disparado con la moto): Vaya forma de dejarlos atrás… ahora sí entiendo porque no querías que sepan que tienes una motocicleta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y si creen que les voy a dar una vuelta en Hermes, ya podemos declararlos súper chalados…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risa tímida): Tampoco hace falta dar esas declaraciones… sabes a pesar que he subido muy pocas veces me siento muy cómoda en la moto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Cógete con fuerza… (Haciendo que la moto corra a una rueda como si de un caballo se tratara) divertido eh…? Te da una sensación de libertad a que si…**_

_**-Levy: KYYYAAA….! Ten más cuidado y no dejes de mirar al frente las dos manos bien puestas en el timón… ufff… está bien que sientas todo el viento correr alrededor tuyo pero no hace falta llegar a extremos un poco suicidas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento abuela no fue mi intensión sacarte el corazón del pecho… dime que no estoy castigado… Gehee… porque eh quedado con una chica… después de clases… los deberes tu sabes…**_

_**-Levy: Pues pórtate bien… que vas a una casa ajena… escucha las indicaciones y concéntrate en los deberes… Jijiji…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que graciosa… (Por alguna razón el peli negro también se sentía muy cómodo con Levy, algo que no le pasaba muy a menudo) bien hemos llegado (deteniendo la moto a un lado de la casa de Levy) ya puedes bajarte dulzura…**_

_**-Levy (bajando de la moto): Que no me llames dulzura… que haces…? (observando al chico movilizando la moto)**_

_**-Gajeel: La voy a dejar bien aparcada… no quisiera tener una multa de la forma más estúpida… lo tengo claro si me multan que sea mientras la haga correr no estando parada…**_

_**-Levy: Bien yo voy entrando a mi casa… cuando estés toca el timbre… y te abro… (Encaminándose a su casa)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… si… lo que tú digas…**_

_**-Levy (entrando a su casa): Hola… hay alguien en casa? (casi chocando con alguien en el pasillo) ufff… que susto… Lia…**_

_**-Lia: Oh…?! Eres tu… yo ya me iba… Papá está en la cocina… y mamá volverá en media hora… está conociendo a otros vecinos…**_

_**-Levy: Le diré a papá que he traído a mi compañero… (Escuchando el timbre de la puerta) Lia… puedes abrirle… ya que sales…**_

_**-Lia (sonriendo): Si seguro… (Dirigiéndose a la puerta y para sí) ahora que nerd habrá traído… seguro que es tan interesante como tener una cita con un topo… le abro y me largo, no tengo intensión de perder mi tiempo con un bobo… (Abriendo la puerta)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias… por un momento creí que me dejabas fuera dulzura… oh…!? Tu quien eres…?**_

_**-Lia (se quedó mirándolo como boba): Ulala… eso debería preguntar yo (jugueteando con su propio pelo) te has perdido… con gusto te indico todas las calles que quieras…**_

_**-Gajeel (sonriendo ladinamente): Gehee… ya quisieras que este perdido… primor… y sé que si te pidiera ayuda para encontrar el camino estoy seguro que me ayudarías a perderme más…**_

_**-Lia (con mirada coqueta): Y eso sería un problema…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Sí que sería… dime primor, puedo pasar…?**_

_**-Lia: Hasta donde tú quieras…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… me refería a la casa, no a tu mina… primor… soy el alumno que Levy tiene que apoyar… la conoces…?**_

_**-Lia (despertando de su aturdimiento): Que…!? Tu eres el nerd… digo… el compañero… de mi… hermana…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah?!... así que eres su hermana… ya… pues si… sé que lo soy… (Entrando) Soy Gajeel… y tú eres…?**_

_**-Lia: Me esperas un segundo, pero pasa (señalando el sillón) ponte cómodo (dirigiéndose a la cocina) KYYAAAA! LEVY…!**_

_**-Levy (hablaba con su padre en la cocina y ambos dieron un salto al escuchar el grito de Lia): Pero que…? Lia vaya susto me has dado…**_

_**-Lorenz: Cielo… porque has pegado ese grito…?**_

_**-Lia (dirigiéndose a Levy comenzando a sacudirla por los hombros): Porque no me has dicho que tenías de compañero a ese monumento de hombre… un metro ochenta de puro sex appeal… calculo yo… pero… pudiste haberme avisado… mírame solo un chándal… te parece que estoy presentable para estar frete a ese semental…?**_

_**-Lorenz (que no comprendía la situación): Calma niñas… que ha pasado…?**_

_**-Levy: No lo sé… pero tengo mis sospechas… Lia quieres calmarte… solo es mi compañero… no estamos hablando de una súper estrella…**_

_**-Lia: Tu di eso… Levy abre los ojos has traído a nuestra casa a Thor… y no nos lo avisaste… eres mala…**_

_**-Levy: No exageres que no es un dios…**_

_**-Lorenz: Has traído a Chris Hemsworth…? **__**Puedo pedirle un autógrafo…**_

_**-Levy: No papi… solo es Gajeel…**_

_**-Lia: Solo es Gajeel…?! Dime que tu ruptura con Ángelo no te ha causado un derrame cerebral o te ha convertido en lesbiana… porque el chico que está en nuestro salón… es un maravilloso espécimen de masculinidad… **_

_**-Levy: Es simplemente Gajeel… (Caminando hacia el salón) no tenías que ir a una reunión con tus amigas…?**_

_**-Lia: Oh? Lo olvide… porque tengo que irme justo ahora que he encontrado un verdadero semental… papi dime que estoy castigada…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo siento cielo… pero no… no lo estás…**_

_**-Lia: Vaya faena… (Con aire derrotado) ni modo ya me voy…**_

_**-Gajeel (viendo a Levy acercarse): Oye ha sido un placer conocer a tu hermana Kyaaa… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Kyaaa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si porque le pregunte su nombre, me pidió que espere un segundo y de repente soltó el Kyaaa… o es que se llama un segundo…? Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Que gracioso… se llama Lianne… de cariño le decimos Lia…**_

_**-Gajeel: Menos mal me lo aclaras… porque si cada vez que venga tengo que saludarla Kyaaa como estas, me va a sonar muy raro… Gehee…**_

_**-Lia (entrando al salón): Realmente esto es injusto… Levy… me voy… adiós Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel (poniéndose de pie del sillón): Oi… que mi presencia no sea motivo para irte… es decir… primero tienes a donde ir… segundo… cuántos años tienes… no puedes irte así… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) No vas a decirle nada es tu hermana…?**_

_**Levy (soltando una risita que compartió con su hermana): No bobo tiene una fiesta de pijamas y ya se iba… cuando te abrió la puerta estaba de salida…**_

_**-Gajeel: Haberlo dicho desde el principio, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea que tu hermana se iba para no verme…**_

_**-Lia (en tono coqueto): Te aseguro que me encantaría quedarme… pero ya nos veremos… te puedo llamar Gajeel-kun?**_

_**-Gajeel: Llámame como quieras primor… total si dulzura me ha bautizado como cerdo y ahora me llama Gajeel… te lo dejo a tu antojo…**_

_**-Levy: Que no me llames dulzura… perdona pero estas coqueteando con mi hermana… solo tiene quince años… no seas cerdo…**_

_**-Lia: Si a Levy le molesta que le llames dulzura a mí no me molesta… puedes llamarme dulzura o lo que te apetezca Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Gajeel: La verdad es que ahora me apetece beber algo… tengo sed… tienen batidos de fruta o refrescos…?**_

_**-Levy: Lia no tenías que irte ya…? Ahora te traigo el refresco pero deja de tontear con mi hermana…**_

_**-Lia: Déjalo que a mí no me molestas… (En tono coqueto)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Celosa…?**_

_**-Levy (haciendo un puchero comenzando a ponerse roja): No, pero es mi hermana pequeña… y tú ya debes tener tus experiencias…**_

_**-Lia: Adiós familia… nos vemos mañana… adiós Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que te la pases bien… primor…**_

_**-Levy: No la llames primor… (Yendo a la cocina) no se para que me molesto en decirle su nombre si la va a llamar por un apodo…**_

_**-Lorenz (con una bandeja): Cielo he preparado unas bebidas… te las dejo en el salón…**_

_**-Levy (dirigiéndose a la nevera): Gracias papi… yo solo quería un poco de helado…**_

_**-Lorenz (entrando al salón): Hola… tú debes de ser Gajeel… el compañero de Levy… soy su padre Lorenz Mcgarden…**_

_**-Gajeel (poniéndose de pie para estrecharse las manos): Hola Lorenz… es un placer conocerlo… bonita casa… y sus hijas son muy agradables…**_

_**-Lorenz (quedando embobado al ver al chico que era más alto que el): Me disculpas un momento… (Dejando la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la cocina): KYAAA! LEVY…..! CIELO…!**_

_**-Levy (dando un saltito): Que pasa papi…? Porque gritas así?**_

_**-Lorenz: Lia tiene razón eres mala… porque no me has dicho que aquel joven es un titán… con que lo han alimentado… es realmente muy alto… y musculoso, no estoy preparado para esto… que hago… debería comprar unos aperitivos no quisiera que sus padres digan que al pobre lo tengo aquí en casa muerto de hambre…**_

_**-Levy: Papi cálmate… que te pasa… solo es Gajeel… si acepto que es muy alto… y está lleno de músculos pero no hace falta pegar un grito al cielo…**_

_**-Lorenz: No hace falta… cielo… con lo alto y fuerte que se ve… a ese chico lo han alimentado con alimento para caballos, no me extraña que Lia dijera que era un semental…**_

_**-Gajeel (Asomándose a la cocina): Oigan si molesto me puedo ir, no pasa nada… realmente me gusto estar de visita en la casa de los gritos…**_

_**-Lorenz (en tono suplicante): No… por favor… no te vayas… siéntete como en tu casa hijo… no los molesto más… hagan los deberes… me retiro… fue un gusto conocerte… Ga… Gajeel… verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… Gajeel… también es un gusto conocerle Lorenz…**_

_**-Levy (acercándose a Gajeel): Venga… vamos a mi habitación para hacer los deberes…**_

_**-Lorenz: Si quieren pueden cerrar la puerta… no tengo ningún problema… **_

_**-Levy: Papá por favor… no digas tonterías (dirigiéndose a Gajeel) no le hagas caso hoy tiene muchas ganas de bromear, lo hace frecuentemente con las personas que acaba de conocer…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por mí no te preocupes (dirigiéndose a Lorenz) Oiga Lorenz no hacía falta que dijera eso, somos incapaces de hacerlo aquí, que para eso hay hoteles y siempre puedes encontrar preservativos en los aseos… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (horrorizada): Gajeel idiota, como se te ocurre decir algo como eso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranquila a Lorenz le encantan las bromas, verdad Lorenz… a mí también me encanta bromear con las personas que conozco…**_

_**-Lorenz (Tenía un semblante de shock que mezclaba claramente con preocupación): Oh si claro me encantan las bromas… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) Cielo… dime aquello que una vez hablamos aun conservas esa ideología verdad…?**_

_**-Levy (tan roja como un tomate): Claro que si papi, que pregunta es esa, no le hagas caso a Gajeel, tiene un humor muy retorcido (Subiendo las escaleras) y tu bobo no vuelvas a decirle eso a mi padre…**_

_**-Gajeel (a modo inocente): Que…!? Solo era una inocentada… (Entrando a la habitación) bonita habitación (observando un portátil en el escritorio) Tienes dirección electrónica..?**_

_**-Levy: Si claro… es redacción_mcgarden(Arroba)estudio . com, tú tienes dirección? Sería estupendo si tuvieras, así estaríamos siempre en contacto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si que tengo… anota sitepasasdelisto_temato(Arroba)nometientes . com Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Muy gracioso… (Cogiendo sus materiales) bien… será mejor que comencemos… Si no hay más interrupciones claro. No sé por qué pero siento que esta será una de esas noches largas…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy bien hasta aquí el episodio, espero que les haya gustado no olviden comentar, no vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente episodio 9.- Me ha engendrado un Basilisco, un beso y hasta otra.<strong>_


	9. -Me ha engendrado un Basilisco

**Hola otra vez... he leido algunos mensajes que me han puesto muy contenta (Alguien se leyó mi fic de un golpe cuando lo encontro- si que debio de haberle gustado) no me alargo muxo que se que tienen ganas de leerlo, no olviden Fairy tail no es de mi pertenencia es de Hiro mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: Despues de una gran fiesta nocturna Gajeel vuelve a casa y se entera que en su clase existe un prototipo robot?.. y apuesta con... pero ya deseando no levantarse de la cama alguien lo invita a una partidita de Tenis... en el que ganan los chicos... no ganan las chicas... y vaya ego...! - Los dejo con el episodio 9 y que lo disfruten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9.- Me ha engendrado un Basilisco:<strong>

_**-Gajeel: Con que materia empezará mi tortura!?**_

_**-Levy (sonriendo): Con ciencias, luego seguiremos con aritmética y concluiremos con literatura… que te parece mi plan de estudio?**_

_**-Gajeel: Adorablemente cruel, pero lo respeto… Gehee… (Cogiendo un lápiz) estoy listo, lánzame lo que quieras…**_

_**-Levy: Perfecto, ve a la página 12 (Así mantuvieron el ritmo de estudio según avanzaban, eran ya las 7:30 cuando terminaron)**_

_**-Gajeel: Los deberes estaban facilísimos, no entiendo porque los profesores lo explican de forma tan complicada…**_

_**-Levy: No es que lo expliquen mal, es el simple hecho que "algunos" no prestan la suficiente atención y por eso se les dificulta.**_

_**-Gajeel: Hey si lo dices por mi mal vamos, no es que no preste atención, es que aburren con sus bla bla bla… y otras chácharas… (Guardando sus cosas en la mochila) bueno me marcho ya, no quisiera llegar tarde a mi cita… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida): Que? Tú… tú tienes planes esta noche?**_

_**-Gajeel (colgándose la mochila al hombro): Sí sé que los tengo… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (En tono sarcástico): Pues que te lo pases muy bien… suerte con tú cita… (Caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación) Te acompaño abajo.**_

_**-Gajeel: Me imagino que tú también tendrás planes..? (Bajando las escaleras)**_

_**-Levy: Quien yo… Pues claro que tengo planes, de hecho voy a salir y con un chico muy simpático…**_

_**-Gajeel (Un tanto incómodo con la situación): Bien, que Miss simpatía y tu disfruten de la noche (Pasando al lado de Lorenz que estaba sentado frente a la televisión) hasta luego Lorenz, ya nos estaremos viendo (Observando a una mujer bien arreglada que salía de la cocina) La conozco? Lo menciono porque su cara me suena de algo… (No la reconoció ya que apenas la vio de perfil y medio rostro dentro del coche)**_

_**-Katherine: Lo dudo tengo una cara poco común… (No reconoció a Gajeel ya que este tenía el casco puesto y no se le podía ver el rostro) Un momento y este quién es? Y que hacia arriba en los dormitorios?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mujer las intimidades no se cuentan… usted sabe, lo que pase entre dos, se queda entre dos… Gehee…**_

_**-Katherine (horrorizada): Levy que significa esto?**_

_**-Lorenz: Tranquila cariño, solo bromea… tiene un sentido del humor muy único, verdad Gajeel…**_

_**-Levy: Es mi compañero de apoyo escolar, deje el horario en la nevera, Gajeel esta es mi mamá Katherine Mcgarden, mamá te presento a Gajeel… y como dice papá tiene un humor único**_

_**-Gajeel (tendiéndole la mano): Un placer conocerla Katherine…**_

_**-Katherine (rechazando el saludo): Señora Mcgarden, deberías mostrar algo de respeto por los adultos jovencito…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si lo que usted diga Katherine, hasta luego Lorenz (Dándole a Levy un beso en la mejilla) gracias por ayudarme con los deberes, ya nos estaremos viendo, bonita casa… (Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quedándose con la idea que la conoce de algo)**_

_**-Katherine: Me puedes explicar que ha sido todo eso?**_

_**-Levy: Nada, solo le gusta bromear con la gente que conoce…**_

_**-Lorenz: Me ha parecido un chico agradable…**_

_**-Katherine: Bromeas verdad Lorenz, ha sido de lo más grosero, llamarnos por nuestros nombres en lugar de llamarnos Señores Mcgarden, Ángelo nunca hacia esas cosas… (Pensando que esa actitud grosera extrema le hacía creer que de algo lo había visto)**_

_**-Levy: Mamá por favor, quieres dejar de restregarme mi ruptura con él, puede que pareciera el chico ideal, pero no era nada más que un gran cretino, cretino del que ya no quiero saber absolutamente nada…**_

_**-Lorenz: Sabes que te apoyare en tus decisiones, cielo… sea cual sea…**_

_**-Katherine: No, si son pésimas decisiones, mira que romper con Ángelo, eso no es de bobos, es de estúpidos…**_

_**-Levy: Voy a darme una ducha… no soportaría otra sesión de porque deje al "pobrecillo" de Ángelo como si tuviera algo de pobre...**_

_**-Lorenz: Olvidémonos de eso, Katty cariño tenemos que irnos a la reunión, recuerdas que comienza a las 8:00 y no querrás que lleguemos tarde…?**_

_**-Levy: Es cierto (susurrándole a su padre) Papá me puedes hacer un favor…?**_

_**-Lorenz (susurrando): Lo que tú quieras cielo…**_

_**-Levy (aun susurrando): En la reunión seguro conocerás al padre de Gajeel, el lunes iré a su casa y quiero estar preparada, me gustaría saber algo del señor… me haces el favor…**_

_**-Lorenz (continuando con el susurro): Claro que lo haré encantado cielo, a mí también me gustaría saber quién es el padre de Gajeel…**_

_**-Katherine: LORENZ…! Que llegamos tarde sal ya…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Ya voy cariño… te dejo cielo… no olvides poner las cerraduras en cuanto nos vallamos… no te acuestes muy tarde…**_

_**-Katherine: LORENZ…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Voy cariño… luego te cuento como nos fue… (Saliendo hacia el coche en el que le esperaba su mujer)**_

_**-Levy: Puff… No sé ni porque le dije que tenía planes… lo único que haré será leer algún buen libro, cenar y ver alguna peli romántica sola con… el sillón… (Escucho un ladrido) ah sí y contigo Baster… (Acariciando a su perro)**_

_**Mientras Gajeel se dirigía a casa recibió una llamada, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Erick, haciendo una maniobra con la moto contesto el teléfono de mala gana.**_

_**-Gajeel: Dime… de mí no te preocupes, ya estoy de camino, en tu Bar a las 8:20 te dejo que estoy conduciendo… (Al llegar a su casa se cambió rápidamente de ropa) Al menos Crujsa no está, se habrá ido ya al coñazo de reunión… mejor así no tendré que darle tantas explicaciones sobre para que quiero el Bate… (Largándose rápidamente con dirección al Bar) que tiene planes con un chico simpático... Bah… será que le estará haciendo un favor a algún vecino, que tal vez haga de niñera para un parasito (niño) o para una reliquia (Anciano)… sea lo que sea tenía planes… que mierda… (Llegando al bar visualizo a un chico vestido todo de negro) Y…?**_

_**-Rogue (en la puerta del Bar): Tío… es bueno verte… estamos todos listos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y Erick…?**_

_**-Rogue: Con Sting, Randon, Boris y Felipe…**_

_**-Gajeel (entrando al bar): Y el resto de la pandilla..?**_

_**-Rogue: En sus posiciones… se han ido ya con la muñeca…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… perfecto… ERICK! Nos vamos?**_

_**-Erick (saludándose chocando los puños): Colega… claro que nos vamos… solo te estábamos esperando… no queríamos empezar la fiesta sin ti… (Dirigiéndose a los demás) quien está listo para la juerga…? (todos salieron detrás de Gajeel y Erick que encabezaban el grupo) con un poco de suerte haremos fiesta de desguace…**_

_**-Gajeel: La cuestión es… que desguazamos metal o carne… Gehee…**_

_**-Sting: Que más da… tenemos ganas de fiesta…**_

_**-Rogue: Con tan de desguazar algo… me apunto a la fiesta…**_

_**-Boris (colgando su teléfono): La muñeca dice… que los tiene en la mira… que empecemos cuando queramos… está lista para proteger nuestros culos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Con ella siempre se puede contar cuando se necesitan disparos de larga distancia…**_

_**-Randon: Me aterroriza la idea que se le ocurra apuntar el rifle en mi cabeza…**_

_**-Felipe: Estas idiota… da igual donde apunte… donde pone el ojo te deja la bala…**_

_**-Sting: A mí me aterroriza la cuestión… del que le enseño a disparar… le enseño bien…, Colega… nunca se ha planteado presentarse en la policía como franco tirador…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… eso mismo le pregunte…**_

_**-Rogue: Y que te contesto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Dice que si lo hiciera… tendría que dejarnos… y luego quien protege nuestros culos…? Además que tendría que explicar muchas cosas a la policía… como el hecho de quien le enseño a disparar y a qué edad empezó o a qué edad se dio cuenta que tenía talento para disparar de esa manera…**_

_**-Rogue: Wai…!**_

_**-Boris: Mientras no le fallé el tiro… a mí no me importa… ha donde apunte…**_

_**-Erick: Colegas… alguno díganme… Hasta la fecha… cuando ha fallado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Una vez me cayó la bala junto a la zapatilla… pero sé que ese tiro lo ha hecho a posta…**_

_**-Sting: Ahí está la capilla abandonada…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con el bate al hombro): Perfecto… vamos que tenemos que ordeñar vacas… Gehee…**_

_**Era ya la 1:00 cuando Gajeel regresaba a su casa a hurtadillas entrando por la ventana de su habitación, se sentía victorioso habían dado una buena paliza a los toros les robaron algunas motos como trofeo de guerra y se las llevaron a desguazar (Y Erick estaba cobrando por cada pieza vendida que luego entregaría el dinero a partes iguales a sus compañeros), la celebración hubiera ido a más si no hubiera sido por la aparición de la policía, ahora lo único que quería era dormir, ya estaba en su cama cuando.**_

_**-Gajeel: Al fin un merecido descanso… (Cerrando los ojos pero no pudo dormir ya que alguien había encendido las luces) pero que mierda… ah? Crujsa eres tú… lárgate… que estoy agotado…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y tú que crees que soy tan imbécil que no me iba enterar de tu fiestita con Erick…**_

_**-Gajeel (hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada): Señor Jesús… déjame los sermones para mañana… o para el domingo Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager (tirando de las sabanas): Que estoy hablando contigo infeliz… anda muéstrame la mochila el director dijo que tenían deberes y como no los hayas hecho… ya puedes empezar a marcar al 911… (Gajeel sabía que cuando su padre decía eso solo significaba una cosa)**_

_**-Gajeel (abriendo un ojos alarmado): La escopeta…? Donde está…**_

_**-Crujsager (levantándola): Aquí… en la mano del verdugo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jo…. Mierda… (Poniéndose de pie) Ahora que he hecho… es decir que razón te he dado para intentar otra vez lo del tiro al pichón… Con tu propio hijo… recuerdas sangre de tu sangre (intento destacar eso de hijo)**_

_**-Crujsager: Debería… haberme quedado para tenderle una emboscada… y luego le daba con el bastón… no mejor… cojo la moto y se la paso encima 50 veces, no eso es muy poco… con 534 veces ya podré estar en paz… (Mirando a Gajeel) los deberes…! Y como no los tengas hechos… te amputo la puñetera pierna a punta de escopeta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Crujsa… sé que se te ha cruzado el diablo del mal humor… yo solo quiero dormir… los deberes ya los tengo hechos y matar así al direc me parece fatal… por tu parte, es decir el viejo me ha aceptado…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y quien mierda te ha dicho que quiero matar al direc…**_

_**-Gajeel (con un tono de preocupación cogió la almohada a modo de escudo): Si no es el direc… entonces… soy yo… vamos… que te he hecho a parte de la pelea de pandillas… pero de eso podemos hablar en otro momento…**_

_**-Crujsager: De esta no te escapas… mierdecilla…**_

_**-Gajeel (para sí): Bienvenidos… conozcan a la familia Redfox… empezando con mi viejo… cuando esta de malas tiene el carácter de 10 caimanes hambrientos y con muy mala leche… no se habla con mis abuelos (sus padres, destaco que no les conozco) desde que le dieron la espalda cuando mi madre se embarazo... la única que lo ayudo después de la muerte de mi madre fue su hermana Lina y su marido Joel Loxar, ambos padres de Juvia (nota murieron hace 5 años en un accidente). De mis abuelos maternos no sé nada más que pestes que mi padre anda divagando… se la pasa diciendo que fueron ellos los responsables de que no podamos llevarle flores a la tumba de mi madre)**_

_**-Crujsager: Pero seguro que puedes ayudarme… algún alumno en tu clase que odies con todas tus fuerzas… pues lo buscamos en el directorio y le matamos…**_

_**-Gajeel (aun para sí): Si, siempre le llueve la inspiración cuando se trata de lastimar carne ajena… ¿Porque lleva un bastón? Simple antes se la pasaba dando saltos con su moto, él y mi madre entraron a un concurso de acrobacia… según mi viejo mi madre era buenísima en eso… pero como se embarazo no pudo participar y en su lugar lo hizo el… con el salto favorito de mi madre "El salto doble mortal del diablo con tres giros de lado" ese salto es una locura nadie lo ha conseguido excepto mi madre.**_

_**-Crujsager: Si encontramos a su hijo… le encontramos y cuando le tenga en frente le daré un tiro en la cien… no mejor le daré tiros en las extremidades dejare que se desangre y luego escribiré mi nombre en sus tripas con las balas… eso si me daría satisfacción…**_

_**-Gajeel: La única manera que estés en paz es torturarle y luego que muera a su suerte… (Ahora para sí) Mi padre iba a realizar el salto según los datos y cálculos que le dio mi madre… pero fallo… se derrapo con la moto y se rompió la cadera izquierda… todo el sueño fututo de ambos se fue al garete… mi madre tuvo que trabajar, cuidar, mantener y ayudar con la rehabilitación de mi padre… eso la debilito tanto que al final… yo estoy aquí y ella no…**_

_**-Crujsager: Me estas escuchando o tengo que darte un tiro de aviso…**_

_**-Gajeel (hablando con su padre): Si te estoy oyendo… toma (entregándole la mochila) a ver si te entiendo… a quien quieres matar? Si no es al direc, ni soy yo…?**_

_**-Crujsager: A una loca mandona… que no dejaba de restregarle a todo el mundo que es mejor madre… porque ha sabido dar buena educación en su casa… una mierda… sabes… luego que me dijo la loca esa cuando la mande a callar… que sin duda soy un ex presidiario y un pésimo padre…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bajo que fundamento te ha dicho eso?**_

_**-Crujsager: Simplemente le dije que el manicomio no está lejos y que se vaya a parir al otro lado del infinito… y me sale con esa… en toda la hora y media de reunión nos la pasamos gritándonos y discutiendo… estaba a punto de molerla a punta de bastonazos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y que te detuvo…? Pienso en la decencia pero lo dudo…**_

_**-Crujsager (Con actitud deprimida): El director que estaba sentado junto a mí… otro tipo que estaba atrás… y una pareja de biólogos que se pusieron entre los dos para evitar una escena de tipo WWE… **_

_**-Gajeel: Jo… y tú que eres como las mulas… y quien era esa mujer…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Yo que se… por eso te tengo un trabajo… el lunes te averiguas cuál de todos esos memos tiene una madre a la mar de odiosa… luego tu y yo nos escabullimos en su casa y la acribillamos como a un perro… nos largamos un par de meses a acampar o a pescar luego volvemos… ¿y te gusta el plan que compartiremos?, tu sabes… un tiempo de reflexión padre e hijo… es bueno para mantener una relación amena… he campeón… mío… pasamos juntos una temporada? Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel: La vieja sí que debió haberte sacado de tus casillas… que tú actúes así "dulcemente" sí que te cae bien… discreto pero mortal… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: No me dijiste que en tu clase tenías de todo…? Incluyendo un prototipo robot medio humano…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías… ¿cómo dices… a que viene eso?**_

_**-Crujsager: Habían varios padres claro la mayoría con sus parejas… otros solitarios… la vieja infeliz con su accesorio de marido y por ultimo una mujer aparentemente casada con un ordenador portátil… que por cierto es muy agradable…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con ironía): La mujer o el portátil?**_

_**-Crujsager: Ambos… por eso te pregunto por el prototipo robot… imagino que será su hijo… o hija…**_

_**-Gajeel (repasando mentalmente a todos sus compañeros de clase): Ninguno me suena a algún prototipo robot…**_

_**-Crujsager: Conocí a un tenista que no dejaba de decir que su hijo es buenísimo en maratones… me daban ganas de darles moratones… al chico, no al padre… **_

_**-Gajeel: Si, con el cariño que tienes por los padres que se jactan de sus hijos…**_

_**-Crujsager: La pareja de biólogos… decían que su hijo hará grandes cosas científicas… en mi opinión su mejor trabajo será diseccionar ratas… tendrá futuro en la morgue…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú sí que sabes desmoralizar el futuro del fruto ajeno…**_

_**-Crujsager: Un hombre que no dejaba de preguntar si acabábamos ya… que tenía negocios que atender… y son muy importantes… No sabía que ahora les llamaban "negocios" a las fiestas con stripper nudistas o realmente le importa más el trabajo que sus hijos.**_

_**-Gajeel: Cambiaran de nombre según la ocasión…**_

_**-Crujsager: La loca de mierda… con la que me pase discutiendo entre otros… que ni me molestare en recordar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú… sí que tienes talento para hacer amigos o al menos caerle bien a la gente… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: Hablando de talentos y amistades… el direc dice que estas en el club de teatro y lucha libre, y que ya te ve hablando con un chico en los descansos… parece que ya te has hecho un amigo que no pertenezca al bar para variar… **_

_**-Gajeel: Amigo? Eso no es un amigo es un acosador sexual… la madre que le pario… y el padre tan rarito que tiene…**_

_**-Crujsager: Como es la madre…? Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro… y ojos castaños…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… tiene los ojos verdes… el pelo castaño rubio…**_

_**-Crujsager: Esa… es… la del portátil…**_

_**-Gajeel: NO JODAS…! La madre de Natsu es la casada con el portátil…? Qué raro a mí no me da la impresión de ser un prototipo robot… y si es robot seguro que debe ser el prototipo experimental… tu sabes la cobaya… **_

_**-Crujsager: Ya tienes deberes para el lunes… búscame a la loca… y hablando de deberes… termínalos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que están terminados…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si están terminados… yo tengo una mosca por pene…**_

_**-Gajeel (saludando a la parte de su padre): Hola mosca… ahora déjame dormir…**_

_**-Crujsager: DE ESO NADA CAPULLO… QUE DEBES TERMINAR LOS DEBERES…**_

_**-Gajeel: Crujsa… lee mis labios… QUE ESTAN TERMINADOS Y NO ME JODAS MÁS… GILIPOLLAS…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Que te apuestas a que no los tienes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale apostemos… Gehee…**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Levy salía a jugar tenis, había quedado con Lucy y Natsu en la pista que estaba a dos calles del Instituto, cuando llegó saludo animadamente a Lucy**_

_**-Lucy: Preparada para tragar polvo… Levy-chan?**_

_**-Levy: Te advierto que soy buena… Lu-chan… y Natsu no viene?**_

_**-Lucy: Si claro que viene pero estará aquí en media hora… le cuesta salir de la cama…**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji… que raro ya que hoy es el gran día de su primera cita… Jajaja (Lucy también empezó a reír)**_

_**-Lucy: Tienes razón, lo mejor será darle algunos consejos… Jajaja….**_

_**-Levy: Que te parece si calentamos un poco antes de empezar…**_

_**-Lucy: Me parece bien… Levy-chan…**_

_**Mientras en casa de Natsu, este se vestía a toda prisa y se le ocurrió que era el solo contra dos chicas, para él estaba claro que necesitaba apoyo masculino, al menos alguien le ayude a mantener un marcador igualado, pensó en Gray y se desanimó en el acto**_

_**-Natsu (Con su teléfono móvil): Gray? Seguro se raja… me dirá que sí y cuando yo llegue al campo de tenis no va a estar… mum… Ya se Gajeel… pero con que lo animo a esta hora de la mañana…? Voy a tener que ser muy convincente o me va mandar a muchos lugares impropios… mummm… Ah…! Claro… (Llamando al número de Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel (cogiendo el teléfono de mala gana): No sé quién seas pero más te vale que sea súper importante o considérate cadáver…**_

_**-Natsu: Buenos días Gajeel… soy Natsu… ya estas despierto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… soy el contestador inteligente… que te va a mandar a parir… claro que estoy despierto...! ya que un imbécil me ha llamado al teléfono… con lo bien estaba dormido…**_

_**-Natsu: Quien te ha llamado antes que yo?... que pesados son… realmente es molesto cuando te despiertan de esa manera…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con un :O): Sabes qué? Te cuelgo… ahora el teléfono y del cuello… en cuando te vea… hasta nunca…**_

_**-Natsu: No… no… espera… te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a una partidita de tenis…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Háblale a mi culo… y no cuentes conmigo adiós….**_

_**-Natsu: Pero las chicas nos estarán esperando… **_

_**-Gajeel: Pues diles a las puñeteras chicas que se vayan a la mierda y se metan la raqueta… por las orejas…**_

_**-Natsu: Como tú quieras ahora le llamo a Lucy y a LEVY…**_

_**-Gajeel: Espera que? Quienes son las dichosas chicas?**_

_**-Natsu: Pues quienes más… son Lucy y Levy… pero no te preocupes se lo diré de forma sutil… no me nace decirles a las chicas de la misma manera que tú te expresas...**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose a velocidad luz): Donde…?**_

_**-Natsu (sonriendo para sí y fingiendo despreocupación): Donde qué?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con ironía): Tienes el cerebro… te pregunto por la pista de tenis renacuajo…**_

_**-Natsu: Entonces vienes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si voy… me imagino que el marcador no está a la par… y no estaría bien… tu sabes… chicos contra chicas… seguro les ganamos…**_

_**-Natsu: Si claro… por eso precisamente te llamaba… por un marcador parejo… entonces te veo en la pista que está a dos calles más arriba del instituto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… pero no entres hasta que yo llegue… espérame…**_

_**-Natsu: Vale ahí te veo… (Colgando el teléfono) SIIIIIII…..! LO CONSEGUI…. YUJUUUUU….. XD...**_

_**Ya en la pista de tenis Gajeel encontró a Natsu en la puerta y dejo la moto aparcada**_

_**-Natsu: Esa moto no es la tuya…**_

_**-Gajeel: Una larga historia en donde yo he ganado una apuesta… (La apuesta de anoche que tuvo con su padre) Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Vamos que nos estarán esperando… (Caminando a toda prisa a la pista 5 que es donde habían quedado) Míralas allí están… HOLA LUCY… BUENOS DÍAS…!**_

_**-Lucy: Hola Natsu… listo para ser pisoteado…? Haz traído a Redfox…? No sabía que venía?**_

_**-Levy (sonriendo): Porque no me dijiste que venias hoy… si estuvimos juntos parte de la tarde en mi casa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es que me llamo ayer por eso de las 10 de hecho eran casi las 11…**_

_**-Natsu: Enserio…? Creí que fue…? (siendo cayado por un codazo de Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si creíste bien fueron a las 11:30 ya me acuerdo… y como tenía muchas ganas de hacer deporte esta mañana, le dije que bien…**_

_**-Levy: Pues juguemos… vamos Lucy… al menos ya tenemos un marcador parejo…**_

_**-Lucy: Si claro porque no? (susurrando a Natsu) Luego me explicas porque has traído repentinamente a tu amor platónico…**_

_**-Natsu (susurrando a Lucy): Pero ya le has oído le llame ayer y eran las 11:30… además a Levy no le molesta… (Caminando a su lado del campo) bien chicas luego no quiero ver lagrimas por la derrota… jijiji…**_

_**Estuvieron jugando casi una hora, ya que los chicos no querían irse sin la revancha**_

_**-Natsu (totalmente agotado): Gajeel… dejémoslo ya… no puedo, necesito diez respiros… veinte duchas y un año de descanso… por favor…**_

_**-Gajeel (también cansado): De eso nada grillo… de aquí no me voy sin la revancha… vamos de pie… (Tirando de la camiseta de Natsu) arriba…!**_

_**-Levy: Nosotras también estamos cansadas… y cada vez que pides la revancha te la ganamos…**_

_**-Lucy: Es verdad… ya llevas solicitando 14 veces la revancha… como se puede ser tan competitivo…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya las has oído también están cansadas… esta partida la ganamos seguro…**_

_**-Lucy (susurrando a Levy): Natsu también es competitivo… pero cuando se cansa y es algo en que es totalmente absurdo el esfuerzo, lo deja…, sin embargo Redfox está más que dispuesto a morir aquí si es necesario para ganar…**_

_**-Levy (susurrándole): Lo peor es que no nos dejará ir… hasta conseguirlo… (Encendiéndole el foco) Tengo una idea…**_

_**-Lucy: Hagámoslo… necesito una ducha y un largo descanso en mi cama…**_

_**-Natsu: Déjame…! solo es un juego…! y con las chicas no hace falta ponerse así… (Siendo arrastrado por Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: No seas quejica… y compórtate como los hombres… arriba… y deja de pensar como un perdedor… métetelo en la cabeza… somos ganadores y vamos a ganar… (Logrando poner a Natsu de pie) ahora mueve el culo…!**_

_**-Lucy: Este juego vale por todos los anteriores… quien lo gane habrá ganado todos… de acuerdo….**_

_**-Levy (Tirando la pelota): Allá va…! (Luego de 20 minutos de juego)**_

_**-Lucy: Oh no... No puede ser...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Ves... Te dije que podíamos ganar...**_

_**-Levy (Con aspecto derrotado): Lo siento Lu-chan, pero estoy demasiado cansada para seguir... Es culpa mía que hayamos perdido...**_

_**-Natsu: No me lo puedo creer... Ganamos...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Te lo dije... Sólo hacía falta pensar como un ganador...**_

_**-Lucy: Bien ganadores... Sólo es un juego...**_

_**-Natsu (Haciendo un baile de lo más ridículo): Ganamos... Ganamos... Y vosotras habéis perdido... Jo... Jo... Na... Na...**_

_**-Levy: Ya no sabría decir que fuera tan buena idea...**_

_**-Lucy: Lo que faltaba... Hemos alimentando sus egos...**_

_**-Gajeel: Chicas, no se sientan mal por ello... A veces se pierde y a veces se gana, como es nuestro caso (Auto señalándose junto con Natsu) habéis tragado el polvo de nuestra victoria... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Está claro que aquí no reina la modestia... Dejarlo ya, solo es un juego...**_

_**-Lucy: La próxima les machacamos y que nos dé igual que supliquen por la revancha... O que pongan ojos de cachorritos suplicantes, aplastaré ese ego pase lo que pase...**_

_**-Gajeel: Chicas no sean tan malas perdedoras...**_

_**-Levy (Con mirada escéptica): Los consejos se dan con el ejemplo... Bobo...**_

_**-Natsu: Sólo se han mosqueado por haber perdido, que les parece si les invitamos unos batidos como compensación...**_

_**-Lucy: La próxima vez que juguemos me encantaría oírlos cuándo pierdan...**_

_**-Gajeel: Algo que sólo sucederá en tus sueños rubia...**_

_**-Levy: Saben que…! aceptamos los batidos... (Caminando al lado de Gajeel) Supongo que debe ser horrible para un par de chicos tener que afrontar la realidad de haber perdido contra las chicas... Jijiji...**_

_**-Natsu (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel): Eso que significa, Qué nos dejaron ganar...?**_

_**-Gajeel: No imposible, seguro lo dice por qué son malas perdedoras... Sin duda es lo más seguro...**_

_**-Lucy: Chicos porque se quedan atrás, no íbamos por unos batidos... Haré un brindis por los ganadores**_

_**-Gajeel (Dirigiéndose a Levy): Nos han dejado ganar...?**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): Eso es algo que nunca sabrán... Por cierto yo lo quiero con fresas y mango...**_

_**-Natsu: Jolines... Ya me había hecho a la idea que las habíamos derrotado**_

_**-Gajeel (Dando un gran bostezo): Solo lo dicen para hacernos dudar... (Resaltando las ojeras)**_

_**-Levy: Te sientes bien...?**_

_**-Lucy: Tienes muy mala cara... (Saliendo del Campo de tenis)**_

_**-Natsu: No estarás enfermo dime que no es eso...**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Natsu con reproche): Natsu por favor, no digas eso... (Caminando cerca de la moto aparcada)**_

_**-Gajeel: No es eso, solo que no dormí casi nada anoche. **_

_**-Lucy: Problemas de sueño, sé de una buena pastilla que te puede ayudar...**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose a la moto): No tengo problemas de sueño, es solo que he descubierto que me ha engendrado un basilisco...**_

_**-Levy (Un poco intrigada): Porque dices eso?... (Observando la moto) Oye Gajeel esa no es tu moto…? Le ha pasado algo a la tuya?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Lo que paso fue que anoche mi viejo llego a casa de la reunión hecho todo un Basilisco… y comenzó a desquitarse conmigo exigiéndome los deberes… que gracias a ti dulzura los tenía terminados y como Crujsa no se lo podía creer apostamos…**_

_**-Natsu: Apuestas con tu padre?...**_

_**-Lucy (Un tanto desaprobatoria): Donde se ha visto y oído eso de apostar con su propio padre…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Eh…!? Nada de reprocharme… que él es quien empezó la apuesta…**_

_**-Levy: En serio que clase de padre tienes…?**_

_**-Lucy: Ahora se entiende porque lo del Basilisco…**_

_**-Natsu: Y que apostaron…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con una sonrisa triunfante): Gehee… (Palmeando la moto) apostamos su moto…**_

_**-Levy: Su moto?**_

_**-Natsu (sorprendido): Vaya…! Es… es una Harley…? O es mi idea…**_

_**-Lucy: Una Harley…? Imposible…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… no… no es imposible… les presento a "La Diosa Artemisa" una Harley del 38 con sus piezas originales…**_

_**-Levy (observando en una parte de la moto había en relieve dorado el nombre encerrado en una especie de ovalo por dos cabezas de ciervos con grandes cornamentas): Le han tallado el nombre?**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo hizo mi madre cuando tenía 10 años… cuido y amo esta motocicleta más que a su vida…**_

_**-Natsu: Está moto es una pasada…! Y lo que debe de valer… enserio le pertenece a tu padre…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si y no me la arañes… la apuesta es que puedo usar a "La Diosa Artemisa" por una semana… pero mi viejo tiene sus condiciones…**_

_**-Levy: Condiciones por como usar una moto?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si me dijo que puedo usarla una semana si gano… pero que me atenga a las consecuencias… de lo que le pase a la moto… si algo le pasa yo correré la misma suerte…**_

_**-Lucy: Y eso que significa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que si le rompo un espejo, yo pierdo uno de los órganos visuales o si le dejo alguna abolladura, me pasará lo mismo pero por las propias manos de mi viejo… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu (Con una gotita al estilo anime): Tener motos debe ser una gran responsabilidad… y que pasaba si perdidas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso no quiero hablar… sabía que ganaría… era una victoria segura… (Dando otro bostezo)**_

_**-Levy (en tono preocupado): Pareces muy cansado porque mejor no te vas a casa para descansar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero vamos por los batidos y luego me voy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahora los dejo hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado este fic (Con este estoy descuidando el otro fic que estaba haciendo) pero en fin... para el siguiente capitulo "<strong>_**Creo que he pactado con el diablo" un saludo a todos y gracias por seguir, marcarlo como favorito, y en alertas, no olviden comentar para saber si continuo haciéndolo bien o ya no les interesa... (Cosa que no creo) XD...**


	10. - Creo que he pactado con el diablo

**Hola; otra vez a aquellos que les gusta esta parejita , es que no se porque pero los adoro...**

* * *

><p><strong>No lo olviden FT no me pertenece, sus personajes son de Hiro... ya seguro que estan artos de leer ese rollo, pero es necesario... no me alargo porque seguro saltan de estos mensajes para leer el fic... no los culpo yo hago lo mismo... asi que disfruten este capitulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: El dia ha llegado y ahora Natsu tiene más que una aventura en un partido... mientras las chicas incluyendo una peli azul... son visitadas por el repartidor? o... y que paso con la fiesta...? mas para nosotros...! que insensible eres...!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10.- Creo que he pactado con el diablo:<strong>

_**Ya en un puesto de helados y yogures, los cuatro conversaban animadamente, mejor dicho los tres porque Gajeel aún se caía de sueño y solo escuchaba lo que decían los otros**_

_**-Natsu: Mi mamá me conto que anoche se pelearon dos padres de familia… y que los padres de Droy (Los biólogos) se interpusieron porque el hombre del bastón estaba más que dispuesto en asesinar a esa mujer… aunque no sé porque pero mi padre dice que se lo hubieran permitido… ya que se lo estaba buscando…**_

_**-Lucy (Con tono enfadado): Mi padre la verdad no me supo decir nada más que un cojo y una pija estaban dispuestos a arrancarse los ojos ahí mismo… y luego no le intereso ningún asunto… ya que tenía negocios más importantes que atender…**_

_**-Gajeel (reaccionando un poco): AH! Así que tu viejo es el de los negocios más importantes que sus hijos… ahora entiendo porque eres así… como estás olvidada por tu viejo, te gusta llamar la atención con los demás… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Jajaja… que gracioso estas… no que tenías sueño…? Deberías dormirte ya… y no participes en la conversación…**_

_**-Natsu: Lucy… no deberías llamar al hombre del bastón… un cojo, eso es un tanto ofensivo para el pobre invidente…**_

_**-Levy: Estoy de acuerdo… con Natsu… un poco más de respeto a ese señor…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que no tenía ni la más mínima intención que sepan que su padre era ese cojo): Oh… si pobrecito cojo… es una víctima indefensa… (Susurrando) Si una manada de hienas hambrientas se cruzara en su camino… sería la última vez que los guardabosques vean esa manada… Gehee..**_

_**-Levy (Percatándose que había dicho algo): Como dices…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… nada… solo me imagina una contienda entre depredadores… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Le-chan… tus padres no te hicieron ningún comentario de la reunión…?**_

_**-Levy (suspirando): Que te puedo decir… mi madre llego a casa tan disgustada que no quería hablar del asunto… y eso que yo estaba viendo una película romántica que no pude terminar de ver porque cuando regresaron lo primero que hizo mi madre fue apagarme la televisión y mandarme a la cama…**_

_**-Natsu: Y porque estaba tan enfadada…?**_

_**-Levy: Según escuche lo que se decía con mi padre… que alguien en la reunión le faltó al respeto… que la insulto delante de todos y la amenazo… y mi padre no dijo ni hizo nada… pero creo que mi madre exagera… le gusta exagerar…**_

_**-Gajeel (Atragantándose con su batido y recordando a su madre): Tu madre… tiene el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos castaños verdad…? (Temiendo a la respuesta) Te ha dicho alguna descripción del que le faltó al respeto…**_

_**-Levy: Acabo de decir que no quería hablar del asunto… y porque me haces esa pregunta? ¿Te sientes bien te noto un poco pálido?**_

_**-Gajeel: Debe ser el cansancio… será mejor que me vaya ya a casa, darme una buena siesta… y estrangular a un padre…**_

_**-Lucy: Que…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose de pie): Que… tengo que encontrar un parche… el otro día se me rompió un pantalón y tengo que encontrar un parche para la rodilla… me marcho…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero tu aun no nos has dicho si te han comentado algo de anoche y porque tu padre llego a tu casa hecho un basilisco…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Saliendo a toda prisa): Luego se los comento que tengo prisa…**_

_**-Natsu: Hey...! No lo olvides me tienes que recoger a las 3 :00 para el partido que comienza a las 3:40…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo tengo presente adiós… (Subiendo a la moto saliendo a toda velocidad)**_

_**-Lucy: Si que tenía prisa… que le habrá pasado?**_

_**-Levy: Quizás recordó algo que tenía que llevar a su cita… Jijiji…**_

_**-Natsu: Seguro que se dejó algo en el horno cuando le llame… Por cierto Levy, sabes quién es el tal Erick? O tienes información sobre la promesa del Vodka…? Porque ya quedo esclarecido que el tal Crujsa es el padre de Gajeel…**_

_**-Levy (recordando algo): El padre de Gajeel… es verdad… mi padre no me ha dicho nada… tengo que irme… Lu-chan te veo por la tarde… adiós…**_

_**-Natsu (Un poco sorprendido): Seguro que también se dejó algo en el horno… Nos vamos Lucy?**_

_**-Lucy: Si tengo que darte consejos para esta noche… pero quiero que sepas que tengas presente no dejar que entre en tu casa y mucho menos a tu habitación… Jijiji…**_

_**-Natsu (que no entendía la burla): Pero tengo que dejarlo entrar en mi habitación…si no como jugamos con la consola…**_

_**-Lucy: Olvídalo… vamos… que necesito una ducha y un descanso…**_

_**Gajeel había llegado a su departamento como un vendaval, gritando y le daba igual que su padre siguiera durmiendo.**_

_**-Gajeel: CRUJSA…! CRUJSA…! ERES CADAVER… YO TE MATO…**_

_**-Crujsager (Sentado frente al televisor): Pero bueno… a qué coño vienen esos gritos…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentándose a su lado): Como vestía esa mujer, peinado, altura? Lo que sea…**_

_**-Crujsager: Que…? Para eso gritas…? Oye un momento… no estabas en la habitación durmiendo…? De donde mierda vienes?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sin darle importancia a la pregunta): De jugar tenis es una larga historia…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pero si tu no juegas al tenis… de hecho sabias que existían deportes en los que no hay necesidad de golpear a alguien?**_

_**-Gajeel: Sé que existen, listillo… (Moviendo los brazos a modo de relajar los músculos) y no sabes cómo cansa esa mierda de jueguito…**_

_**-Crujsager (Tenía la sensación que había gato encerrado): Muy bien… bribón… quien es la chica?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sorprendido ante la pregunta tan directa): Como…?! Pe… pero que chica…? Es más que te hace pensar que hay una chica…? Y no… no me cambies el tema…**_

_**-Crujsager (En tono de sabelotodo): Si… hay una chica… (Cogiendo su periódico buscando en los anuncios clasificados) Veamos una buena clínica veterinaria… esta parece buena además de económica…**_

_**-Gajeel: Se puede saber porque mierda buscas clínicas veterinarias si ni siquiera tenemos mascotas…?**_

_**-Crujsager (bajando el periódico para ver a su hijo): Simple para ti… mira aquí dice que después de la castración te dan terapia para evitar el sobrepeso… Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jajaja… (Cogiendo otro periódico): Mira por donde, en este anuncio dice que compran cacharros da igual en qué estado este… lo bueno es que antiguo eres… lo malo es que estas un poco estropeado pero algo me sacaré… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: Gajeel… a pesar de todo lo que me digas crees realmente que soy imbécil… Sino porque repentinamente eres un deportista del tenis… Sé que eres un gran deportista… en lucha libre, karate, boxeo, judo, Kung-fu, en fin todo tipo de deportes de combate y algunos pasatiempos tuyos es irte de campamento, jugar rugby, fútbol, hockey, también juegas al billar, al pocker, y a los dados, te conoces muchos trucos para ligar, y lo sé no solo porque te conozco, sino porque he vivido para ver tus trofeos y medallas e incluso a tus amigos del bar y a Erick… sé que sois buenos chicos, pero yo nunca pero nunca… veré a Gajeel C. Redfox jugar al tenis…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno en el instituto le habré cogido gusto y me dio ganas de probar… además ganamos…**_

_**-Crujsager (En tono realista): Por favor… si te pasaste todo el verano diciendo que el tenis es juego de maricas… y lloricas… y el simple hecho que tu ganaras… demuestra lo ingenuo que aun eres… te han dejado ganar fijo… seguro por lastima…**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada… tuvimos 15 juegos…**_

_**-Crujsager: Ah...! Haberlo dicho y dime cuanto a cuanto ganaste…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No pienso responderte a eso y sabes porque, porque tengo mucho sueño ya que un capullo me mantuvo despierto a altas horas de la madrugada… y otro me despierta llamando al teléfono…**_

_**-Crujsager: Haberte quedado en cama… y olvidado del partido de tenis…**_

_**-Gajeel: No podía… ya habíamos quedado el día anterior…**_

_**-Crujsager: Hijo en serio… eso no me lo trago ni aunque estuviera en coma… además si jugaron 15 veces seguro te dejaron ganar para largarse ya… porque estarían muy cansados o porque tienen otras cosas que hacer… en pocas palabras se hartaron de ti y se largaron… Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel: Na… tu solo hablas de lo que no sabes… (Caminando a su habitación) me largo a dormir contigo no se puede hablar…**_

_**-Crujsager: Por cierto… la loca esa llevaba un vestido azul con lentejuelas en el hombro y un chal del mismo color…**_

_**-Gajeel (Deteniéndose en el umbral de su puerta): Mierda…! Porque precisamente tenías que pelearte con esa mujer…?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Ya sabes quién es?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… pero nada te costaba tener el hocico cerrado… (Cerrando la puerta de su habitación) hay que joderse con el…**_

_**Levy había llegado rápidamente a su casa tenía que encontrar a su padre, ya que este no le dijo nada anoche y ahora le urgía, tenía que saberlo y era muy importante**_

_**-Levy (entrando a la cocina): Papi…? Hola…? Buenos días…?**_

_**-Lorenz (aun en pijama y bebiendo un chocolate caliente): Hola cielo, buenos días, que tal el partidito de tenis se divirtieron, como está tu amiga?**_

_**-Levy (sonriendo): Bien papi… estuvo fenomenal… (Sentándose a su lado) oye papi… ayer te pedí un favor… dime sabes cómo es el padre de Gajeel…?**_

_**-Lorenz (Con un rostro triste): Lo siento cielo… pero por lo ocurrido anoche apenas y escuche algunos nombres y el director quiso presentarnos a todos por nuestros nombre más que por los apellidos, pero como tu madre comenzó a discutir con un discapacitado…que me fue difícil preguntar quién tenía por hijo a Thor…**_

_**-Levy: Que?! No me digas que fue mamá la que discutía con ese indefenso hombre… ohhh… que vergüenza… como se enteren en clase que era mi madre… tendré que cambiarme de instituto… (Cubriendo su rostro con las manos) ¿Qué paso?...**_

_**-Lorenz: Veraz… tu madre llevo unos aperitivos y los ofreció… mum… tu sabes a su manera… jactándose que en nuestro hogar abunda la buena educación, los modales, la moral, el respeto y… fue cuando le interrumpió aquel señor…**_

_**-Levy: Si es al estilo de mamá no me extraña que le interrumpieran… y que le dijo?**_

_**-Lorenz: Le dijo que olvido decir que Hitler es el padre y… (Jugando con sus dedos) no sé si deba decirlo… cielo…**_

_**-Levy: Papá por favor... dilo… lo que le hayan dicho no pudo ser tan malo…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Le dijo cállese ya loca mandona, usted sabía que el manicomio no está lejos y que por el ella se puede ir a parir al otro lado del infinito… y bueno tu madre le dijo, que seguro es un ex presidiario recién puesto en libertad que estaba claro que no debe ser un buen padre…**_

_**-Levy: No me lo puedo creer… espera le dijo así tan directamente esas groserías…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Si… cielo… que si no fuera por el director y esos biólogos aquel hombre se abalanzaba sobre tu madre con el bastón en mano… por ahí escuche que alguien dijo que estábamos a punto de presenciar una escena de tipo WWE… y la verdad no me extrañan que dijeran eso el hombre tenía el carácter… no sé cómo definirlo… mum…?**_

_**-Levy: Hecho todo un basilisco…? (reflexionando las palabras de Gajeel)**_

_**-Lorenz: Si…! Creo que esa definición le hace justicia… sin ofender claro…**_

_**-Levy: Papi… como era ese hombre…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Pues… era alto un poco musculoso, tenía el pelo color caoba muy oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros atado en una coleta, parecía un motorista llevaba una chaqueta marrón y su rostro sí que imponía respeto porque tenía una mirada muy dura y los ojos afilados… porque lo preguntas cielo…**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida): Porque creo que ese era el padre de Gajeel… aun no estoy segura pero lo creo…**_

_**-Lorenz: Que…! Que tu madre no se entere… pero solo es una posibilidad… ya que no estas segura…**_

_**-Levy: Esta mañana vi a Gajeel, jugamos al tenis y fuimos por unos batidos, pero menciono que su padre llego a casa hecho un basilisco, no dijo porque, ahora si sacamos conclusiones en aquella reunión se pelearon dos padres por lo que significa que solo dos personas llegaran a casa enfadadas, una es mamá y la otra aquel hombre que llegaría a su casa hecho una fiera…**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno es una posibilidad… seguro que habrán padres que llegarían a sus casas disgustados por presenciar la pelea.**_

_**-Levy: Si… disgustados… no hechos unos monstruos… además Gajeel salió a toda prisa a su casa… cuando comentábamos el incidente, y también sospecho que era su padre por algo muy importante…**_

_**-Lorenz: Que…?**_

_**-Levy: Porque le salió con groserías de una forma muy directa y con la semanita que llevo con Gajeel, que tiene unos rasgos muy parecidos al señor que has conocido, tiene una enorme y condenada boca que no sabe cuándo cerrarla…**_

_**-Lorenz: Cielo… sabes que opino…**_

_**-Levy: Que papi…**_

_**-Lorenz: Ni falta hace dudarlo… es su padre… huesos de sus huesos, carne de su carne y genio de su genio… no se lo digas a tu madre que le da algo… (Retirándose a su habitación) iré a vestirme… (Para sí) Como Katherine se entere no volveré a verle… y a mí me agrada el chico… me parece un muchacho muy sano… tanto como un caballo… o un elefante… y yo tengo tres hijas…**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo el teléfono): Vamos… contesta…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo el teléfono): JODER…! te cuesta tanto esperar a la tarde… que si no fuera por el partido le mataba ya mismo… LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO… QUE QUIERES NATSU…!**_

_**-Levy: Hola… Gajeel… soy Levy… llamo en mal momento…?**_

_**-Gajeel (tapándose la boca): No… no… no… creí que eras Natsu… intentaba dormir un rato más, pero dime para que soy bueno…**_

_**-Levy: Quería hacerte una pregunta… espero sepas aclarar mi duda… pero me puedes decir porque tu padre llego a tu casa hecho un basilisco…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Por… la moto… se la cogí sin permiso y se dio cuenta que estaba aparcada en otra posición…**_

_**-Levy: Oh… entiendo… te diré algo… sé que es tu padre el que se peleó ayer con mi madre…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que?... no que va como va a ser… porque dices eso?**_

_**-Levy: Será porque tiene un carácter y una condenada boca como la tuya… saco conclusiones y mira a donde apuntan mis sospechas…**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándose con la mano en la frente suspirando): Bien tú ganas… si… es mi viejo… quieres una disculpa de palabra o te lo mando por escrito…?**_

_**-Levy: Nada de eso, solo quería que me lo aclararas…, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, adiós… (Colgando el teléfono) lo sabía… el lunes tendré que ir muy preparada, tal vez sea buena idea llevarle algún detalle eso siempre ayuda…**_

_**Ya por la tarde se reunió con su hermana para comer y pasar un rato juntas, luego se dirigió a casa de Lucy para ayudarla con los preparativos de la fiesta de pijamas.**_

_**-Levy (llamando a la puerta): Lu-chan…? Estas…?!**_

_**-Lucy (abriéndole y dejándola pasar): Oh…?! Levy que bueno verte… deja tus cosas y nos vamos al centro comercial, cogeremos algunos aperitivos, diferentes tonos de esmalte para uñas, tintes por si a alguna le apetece una cambio de look, y algunos delineadores… espero no olvidarme de nada…**_

_**-Levy (relucía de alegría): Seguro que no… (Observando a un hombre que hablaba por el teléfono) es tu padre verdad…?**_

_**-Lucy: Si pero no te preocupes, todos los días está ocupado y tiene un bufet de negocios en Akane Resort… así que no pasará aquí la noche…**_

_**-Jude (Continuando al teléfono): Si… una habitación… para uno, con desayuno y comida incluida… ahora mismo salgo y cogeré el tren… espero que al llegar este mi habitación lista… (Observando a Levy) adiós niña… adiós Lucy (cogiendo una maleta pequeña) si no me marcho ahora no cogeré el tren (saliendo a toda prisa cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Levy: Siempre es así…?**_

_**-Lucy: Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a solo escuchar el adiós y ver su espalda… ni me molesto en pedirle un poco de tiempo para mi… hace mucho que tire la toalla… pero no quiero caras largas esta será una gran noche…**_

_**Así ambas chicas se pasaron toda la tarde en el centro comercial y en casa de Lucy con los preparativos, mientras en casa de cierto peli rosa que empezaba a impacientarse esperando en su habitación.**_

_**-Natsu (observando su reloj): Espero no llegue tarde… mamá aun te quedan de esas magdalenas tan buenas…**_

_**-Mikoto: Si ratoncito mío… cógete las que quieras (tendiéndole una bandeja llena de magdalenas)**_

_**-Natsu: No… no son para mí, se las voy a ofrecer a Gajeel… Como en las mujeres funciona lo de atrapar a un hombre por el estómago a lo mejor con esto me aprecia un poco más…**_

_**-Mikoto: En ese caso se las ofreceré… (Escuchando el timbre) Creo que ese es tu amiguito del colegio… (Dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta) Hola… nene… pasa…**_

_**-Gajeel (Suspirando y auto pidiéndose paciencia): Que hay de nuevas Miko…? Dígame que está su hijo y que no tengo que esperarlo…**_

_**-Mikoto: Hay… que gracioso… claro que esta… (Tendiéndole la bandeja) Unas magdalenitas… nene…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Esta claro… que usted tiene la vista muy reducida o todo lo que ve es de tamaño enano de blanca nieves… porque si no es eso entonces no comprendo que aún no sepa que deje de ser nene hace ya 15 años…**_

_**-Mikoto (sonriendo): Me encanta tu sentido del humor… nenito… (Dirigiéndose a la escalera) NATSU…! BAJA YA QUE TE ESTAN ESPERANDO…! (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Ahora baja mi ratoncito…**_

_**-Gajeel (forzando una sonrisa): Me alegra saberlo… RATONCITO…! JODER BAJA YA…!**_

_**-Natsu: Si perdona… quería coger las pinturas y los banderines de los Rogers… Jijiji…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… larguémonos… que si no se agotan las camisetas… **_

_**-Mikoto: No lo olviden vayan con cuidado, no hablen con extraños ni acepten bebidas ni comida… tener siempre a la mano el número de casa o el de emergencia…**_

_**-Gajeel: Miko… no se ofenda pero… ya se valerme solo… y cuidare bien de ratoncito… le parece…**_

_**-Mikoto: Bueno… si ya conoces las calles… y me lo cuidas estaré tranquila… si necesitan algo llamen o si saben que llegaran un poco tarde… adiós… nenes… que se diviertan…**_

_**-Natsu: Adiós mamá… (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Está será una gran tarde…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo que tú digas ratoncito… venga sube (subiéndose a la moto y entregándole un casco) estoy deseoso de ver a los Rogers ganar… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu (poniéndose el casco): Le paso algo a la moto de tu padre…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada… solo que vamos a ver a los Rogers… en un partido que será la bomba y no quiero que me rayen a "La diosa Artemisa" por eso he cogido a mi "Hermes Nocturno"…**_

_**-Natsu (cogiéndose de Gajeel): AH…! Claro porque si le pasa algo tu afrontarás la misma suerte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… ratoncito aprendes rápido… y si también lo hago por eso… no me gustaría tener un destino tan trágico…**_

_**-Natsu: Bueno… (Comenzando a gritar) ROGERS…! ROGERS…! ROGERS…!**_

_**En casa de Lucy abundaba la decepción, ya eran casi las 12 mientras Lucy y Levy veían una película de miedo.**_

_**-Lucy (abrazando una almohada): Levy-chan siento mucho que la fiesta de pijama fuera de este modo…**_

_**-Levy: Ya te dije no hace falta disculparse… no es culpa tuya que el resto de las animadoras te sabotearan la fiesta (efectivamente las otras chicas sabotearon la fiesta enviando mensajes a las invitadas en nombre de Lucy que habían cambiado el lugar de la fiesta, así las invitadas llegaron a una discoteca que estaba bastante lejos de casa de Lucy) hiciste lo que pudiste… además me la estoy pasando muy bien solo contigo… Lu-chan… (Escuchando un trueno que cayó junto con la lluvia) Kyaaa…!**_

_**-Lucy: Vaya noche para comenzar a llover… (Otro trueno) Kyaaa…! Sabes deberíamos dejar de ver la película… (Observando la hora) Dentro de poco llegará nuestra pizza…**_

_**-Levy: Que bien estoy hambrienta…**_

_**-Lucy (en tono pícaro): Oye que te parece si jugamos un poco con el repartidor… tú sabes intentar seducirle…**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida): Lu-chan…? No te atreverías…**_

_**-Lucy: Oh vamos es una noche de chicas… se atrevida de vez en cuando, qué tal si nos jugamos quien es la primera en llevarse un beso esta noche, si quieres nos podemos apostar algo?**_

_**-Levy: Bien de acuerdo… pero no te aseguro nada que yo termine besando a alguien y sales tu primera… (Escuchando el timbre) Ya llego tu galán Lu-chan…**_

_**-Lucy (acomodándose el pelo y resaltando el escote de su pijama): Lista…! (Abriendo la puerta y en tono seductor) Hola… guapo, gracias por traerme… que?! (Observando en su puerta y empapado por la lluvia no era el repartidor era un peli rosa con cara de cachorro abandonado a su suerte) Natsu? Que haces aquí? (Cubriendo con sus manos el escote) no deberías estar en tu casa…?**_

_**-Levy (asomándose): Natsu…?**_

_**-Natsu: Hola chicas podemos pasar? Por favor… me estoy helando… y no se conducir…**_

_**-Lucy (Apiadándose de su amigo): Si… claro pasa…? Espera un segundo podemos?**_

_**-Natsu (cogiendo un bulto en el suelo que estaba a su lado): Si Gajeel y yo… (Arrastrando al peli negro) no saben lo que pesa…**_

_**-Levy (preocupada): Oh…? Dios mío que le ha pasado…? (ayudando a Natsu a arrastrar a Gajeel al interior de la casa y depositándolo en el sillón) se han peleado con alguien… está herido…?**_

_**-Natsu: No… nada de eso… solo que tiene copas de más…**_

_**-Lucy (Observando a Natsu): Esta… borracho?**_

_**-Natsu: Si…**_

_**-Levy (Trayendo una toallas): Quieres explicarnos que ha pasado…? creía que el partido había terminado hace 6 horas…**_

_**-Lucy: Es cierto… pensé que ya estabas en tu casa Natsu…**_

_**-Natsu: Y termino hace 6 horas, solo que mis entradas eran de pase vips y podíamos entrar a los camerinos… (Suspirando) estas 6 horas fueron casi una pesadilla…**_

_**-Levy (intercambiando mirada con Lucy): Se pelearon con los fans del otro equipo?**_

_**-Natsu: Ya hubiera deseado eso… no había cuando acabara…**_

_**-Lucy: Acabara que?**_

_**-Natsu: La fiesta de celebración… todos celebrábamos la victoria de los Rogers… y Gajeel ofreció hacerles unas bebidas porque es camarero o algo así dijo… en fin… la fiesta subió de grado… cuando todo el equipo quería ir a celebrarlo en otro sitio… y no en el estadio… hicieron que los otros fans se fueran porque era una fiesta privada, pero le pidieron a Gajeel que se quedara porque hacia buenas margaritas y otras mesclas cuyo nombre no recuerdo…**_

_**-Lucy: Y a donde se iban?**_

_**-Natsu: A la casa del entrenador… ahí estuvimos casi una hora, porque la mujer del entrenador tenía un bufet o que se yo… así que uno de ellos nos llevó a casa del capitán del equipo donde estuvimos dos horas o un poco más, porque su madre se aburrió de tanto ruido y nos largó a todos, fue entonces que Gajeel ofreció un local buenísimo para pasarla bien con barra libre y porque había chicas buenísimas para bailar… y lo que surja…**_

_**-Levy: Pervertidos…**_

_**-Natsu: Quizás porque todo el equipo se apuntó… y nos fuimos a esa discoteca… hasta hace poco que le pedí a Gajeel que me lleve a casa, lo máximo que pudimos ir es por esta zona… mírenlo esta ahogado de borracho… y yo no sé conducir motocicletas…**_

_**-Lucy: Bueno tranquilo… tan mal no pudo ser…**_

_**-Natsu: No…?! Te digo que la casa del entrenador está a un extremo de magnolia, la del capitán al extremo sur y la discoteca al otro extremo… nos hemos movido en "V" y eso que el resto del equipo quería llevarse solo a Gajeel y dejarme en el estadio, no les he parecido divertido creo…**_

_**-Levy: Natsu… al menos ya termino la fiesta…**_

_**-Natsu: Que va…! Si nos fuimos porque le pedí a Gajeel que me llevara a casa y le dijo al equipo que volvía luego… ellos siguen de juerga… y Gajeel no dejaba de agradecerme en el camino de haberlo llevado al partido, ufff… estoy teniendo la sensación de que creo que he pactado con el diablo… (Sonando el timbre) esa debe ser tu pizza Lucy… puedo cenar un poco de ella…?**_

_**-Lucy: Si claro… (Abriendo la puerta) gracias… (Cogiendo la pizza) tenemos la cena…**_

_**-Natsu: Por cierto puedes llamar a mi mamá para decirle que estoy aquí… le dije que llegaría tarde por la celebración y que a lo mejor me quedaba en la casa de un amigo… pero no le digas que acabo de llegar… por fa… (Juntando sus manos a modo de súplica)**_

_**-Lucy: Vale… (Cogiendo su teléfono) Señora Dragneel… lamento llamarla ahora pero perdí la noción del tiempo… Natsu está aquí… su casa le quedaba un poco lejos con lo agotados que estaban por la fiesta de los Rogers… no se preocupe tengo de todo para un desayuno equilibrado… no es nada… aquí siempre es bienvenido… adiós… no… no estoy sola… de hecho tenía una reunión de pijamas con las chicas… no se preocupe que hay espacio de sobra… adiós y buenas noches… saludos a su marido (colgando el teléfono) Me debes una ratoncito…!**_

_**Natsu (sonriendo): Gracias Lucy… eres la mejor…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Ratoncito…? (Poniéndose de pie) te traeré algo de chocolate caliente…**_

_**-Natsu: Gracias…**_

_**-Lucy: Antes que nada… ve y date una ducha de agua tibia, no te nos vayas a resfriar (cogiéndole de la mano) Levy prepara café para el bello durmiente… mientras llevo a Natsu a darse una ducha… ambos necesitan ropa seca…**_

_**-Levy: Claro… (Yéndose a la cocina) veamos café…? Ah… ahí está… (Regresando al salón con el café, acercándose a Gajeel) Gajeel… despierta…bébete esto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Más… Vodka… y Tequila… para todos… yuii…**_

_**-Levy: No… es café… Gajeel puedes oírme, necesitas darte una ducha y quitarte la ropa mojada… (Cogiéndole la cabeza) Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel: Natsu te ha cambiado la voz… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Soy Levy… (Sacudiéndolo un poco) Gajeel… Levy… soy Levy…**_

_**-Gajeel: Dulzura (abrazándola) No sabes que ganas tengo de… (Plantándole de lleno un beso en los labios dejándola impactada) Gehee… (Soltándola y susurrándole al oído) tienes unos labios muy suaves…**_

_**-Levy (Que aún no salía de su impresión y respirando con dificultad): Ga… Gajeel… bébete esto… por favor…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… me lo bebo… a tu salud… dulzura… (Cogiendo el café y bebiéndolo de un trago) Puaj… es el peor Vodka que he probado en mi vida… (Volviéndose a tumbar en el sillón, solo pasaron unos minutos) AY…! Mi cabeza… alguien quiere otro margarita…?**_

_**-Levy: Ya han sido demasiadas margaritas por esta noche…**_

_**-Gajeel (reaccionando): Que…!? Dulzura… que haces…? Donde estoy…? Que ha pasado?**_

_**-Levy: Estamos en casa de Lucy… Natsu te guio hasta aquí porque estabas muy borracho como para seguir conduciendo… y antes que tengan un accidente… decidió parar aquí… recuerdas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah… si ya me acuerdo… dijo que había una casa por aquí en la que podíamos parar… y llovía a cantaros… (Sentándose) Café…? Tienen más…?**_

_**-Levy: Si hay más… pero primero… date una ducha… (Señalando un pasillo) tendrás que esperar a que salga Natsu… pero ve quitándote la ropa mojada (tendiéndole una toalla) y solo la chaqueta y camiseta… como se te ocurra quitarte los pantalones te hecho a la calle y me va a dar igual que este lloviendo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Uh… vale… a que se debe ese enojo conmigo… (Quitándose la chaqueta y la camiseta) dime cuando te ataque o te ofendí… Dulzura… eso que huelo es pizza…?**_

_**-Levy: Si… pero primero una ducha… de lo contrario no habrá pizza…**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuanta exigencia mamá!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeee... espero les haya gustado un beso a todos hasta la proxima semana... espero comentarios... por favor comenten... <strong>_


	11. -Solo es mi compañera de apoyo!:

**Hola; otra vez a todos aquellos que siguen este fic marcándolo como favorito, o señal de alerta y comentando... primero agradezco todos los comentarios... normalmente dejo el fic los sábados y si me atraso los domingos... pero mi hermana menor no puede esperar más y me dijo "Hoy es viernes" para poder continuar con los capítulos del fic... un beso para ti Xime... (Así se llama mi hermana- agradezcan que lo este dejando hoy y no mañana... que disfruten este fic...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Atención<strong>**: Recuerdo que algunos de los personajes no son míos... y Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro... ahora si les dejo el capitulo 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: El padre de Gajeel... es único... (Descubranlo leyendo este capitulo) ¿Que haríais vosotros si vuestros padres los avergüenzan de esta manera...? que se diviertan...<strong>

**11.- Solo es mi compañera de apoyo!:**

_**-Lucy: Ah?! Ya despertó… (Acercándose a Gajeel) Que sea la ultimas vez que te llevas a Natsu a ese tipo de juergas… lo tienes asustado, sorprendido de vivir tanta irresponsabilidad… dice que conducías a 130 Km/h al salir de la discoteca, que hacías maniobras temerarias y llevabas la moto a caballito, así borracho… se pudieron haber matado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya cayó el chivato… eh…! que nos estábamos divirtiendo…**_

_**-Levy: No…! tú te estabas divirtiendo… no creo que Natsu este acostumbrado a ese tipo de espectáculos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jo… y yo que creí que le gusto el paisaje de la discoteca… habían unas nenas semidesnudas bailando a toda caña… Gehee… (Observando a ambas chicas mirarlo con reproche) y… no debí comentar eso… vale… quizás me haya pasado… pero eran los Rogers… y ganaron…! Y… les importa un puto pepino… verdad…**_

_**-Lucy: Verdad…, ahí está el cuarto de baño… y algo de ropa seca…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… (Caminando hacia el baño, cruzándose con Natsu en el pasillo) Oí… grillo, sé que me he pasado… y espero compensártelo… luego seguimos hablando, me urge la ducha…**_

_**-Natsu (Dirigiéndose a las chicas): Al menos sabe reconocer… cuando hay que parar… saben me divertí mucho en la celebración… pero cuando llegamos a la discoteca… empecé a desear irme a casa y cuando estábamos en la moto… desee estar vivo…**_

_**-Lucy (intercambiando miradas con Levy y compartiendo una risita): Jijiji… al menos se te cumplió tu segundo deseo… ven siéntate… tenemos pizza y otros aperitivos…**_

_**-Natsu: Oh…! Y estaban viendo una peli de miedo… (Sentándose en la alfombra llena de cojines) Esta fiesta de pijama es buenísima Lucy…**_

_**-Levy: Mum… tu solo come y disfruta de la película…**_

_**-Gajeel (regresando al salón): Tienes un cuarto de baño adorable… por cierto, ya termino la fiesta de pijamas?**_

_**-Lucy: No porque?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque… o no hay más chicas o es que se han vuelto invisibles para que ratoncito y yo no las veamos…**_

_**-Natsu (percatándose que no había nadie más que ellos cuatro): Y… donde están las demás chicas? Creí que esto estaría a tope…**_

_**-Levy: Es culpa mía… creo que no les caigo bien al resto de animadoras… y por eso le sabotearon la fiesta a Lucy…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mumm… pizza… (Sentándose al lado de Natsu) mejor… más para nosotros…**_

_**-Lucy: Que insensible…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que!? No pongan caras largas que la noche es joven… (Encendiendo el equipo de sonido) esto es una fiesta no un funeral… con o sin ellas nos podemos organizar… la noche más divertida de vuestras vidas…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): En serio harías eso por nosotras…**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro… vosotras nos dieron refugio… es lo menos que podemos hacer… (Apagando el equipo de sonido) Lo comenzaremos así… Natsu dame tu teléfono…**_

_**-Natsu (sacando su teléfono del bolsillo): Para que lo quieres…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Rubia… dame el número de una de las animadoras… la que sea… a la que más odies…**_

_**-Lucy (Tenia una mirada perpleja, pero le cedió el número de Jenny): Para que quieres llamarla…?**_

_**-Levy (enfadada): SI… para qué?**_

_**-Gajeel (haciendo gestos que no hagan ruido): Shii… La señorita Jenny…?**_

_**-Jenny (En la discoteca): Si quien es…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Soy el agente Dan Radcliffe y me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted… unos asaltantes entraron a su casa y asesinaron a su familia la esperamos en la morgue para identificar sus cuerpos… lo lamento… (Colgando el teléfono) Desearía ver su cara…! Jajaja…**_

_**-Lucy: Como has podido decirle eso… ha sido…**_

_**-Natsu: Cruel…**_

_**-Levy: Has perdido la cabeza…**_

_**-Lucy: Genial…! Si también cruel… pero muy divertido… a mí también me encantaría ver sus rostro en este momento…**_

_**-Natsu: La pobre estará en Shock… y saldrá para la morgue…**_

_**-Gajeel: Esa es la idea… Gehee… alguien más quiere llamar a alguien…? (tendiéndoles el teléfono)**_

_**-Lucy (cogiéndolo): Yo primera… (Marcando un número) Con Karen…**_

_**-Karen: De parte de quién?**_

_**-Lucy: Soy la secretaria de la Mecánica y hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo con el coche aquí en el taller…**_

_**-Karen: ¿Qué contratiempo?**_

_**-Lucy: Verá… parece que ha habido un error… y se coló con los coches de revisión de la policía… por lo que significa que ha sido desguazado… lo lamento… puede pasarse cuando quiera… (Colgando el teléfono) Seguro sale corriendo al taller…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero lo va a encontrar cerrado…**_

_**-Lucy: Esa es la idea… ella comento que cogió el coche de su padre sin permiso y le dejo una abolladura en la parte delantera, se lo llevo a la mecánica y estará listo antes de que su padre regrese… estaba desesperada por que esté listo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso la volverá loca… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu (mirando a Levy): Creo que ya no soy el único que ha pactado con un diablo…**_

_**-Levy: Comparto tu preocupación… (Dirigiéndose a Lucy) Lucy… vuelve al buen camino… y deja de escuchar a ese diablo que se te ha colado en el hombro…**_

_**-Gajeel: No sean aguafiestas… ellas se lo tienen bien ganado por sabotearles la fiesta… lo menos que vosotras pueden hacer es agradecerles… y que mejor forma que con una dulce venganza… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Tiene razón estamos en nuestro derecho… además… nunca sabrán quien las llamo…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero ahora tendrán mi numero…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… porque lo programe para identidad oculta… ósea que en la pantalla estas como sin número…**_

_**-Levy: Ya se ve que te conoces muchos trucos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… (Cogiendo el teléfono y marcando) Con la policía… hay una loca que no deja dormir… está aporreando la puerta de un taller mecánico… por favor pueden hacer algo…?**_

_**-Lucy, Natsu y Levy (Que tenían caras de no poder creerse lo que oían): No se estará pasando…? (Hasta que Gajeel miro a Lucy)**_

_**-Gajeel (susurrando a Lucy): Sabes donde es el taller…?**_

_**-Lucy: SI… es… en…**_

_**-Gajeel: En la zona sur del parque de Magnolia gracias… (Colgando el teléfono)**_

_**-Levy: No crees que te has pasado…?**_

_**-Gajeel: NO… ella cogió el coche de papito sin permiso… y papito de algún modo u otro se va a terminar enterando… pero nadie de aquí se ha chivado…**_

_**-Natsu: Tú sí que sabes destacar eso de servirse la venganza en un plato muy frío… Jijiji….**_

_**-Gajeel: Que tal si ahora nos ponemos algo de música, bailamos un rato y nos sentamos a ver esa película que parece estar de muerte… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Tú sí que sabes animar una fiesta… (Encendiendo el equipo de sonido) Vamos Levy-chan… bailemos…**_

_**-Natsu (cogiendo una caja): Pizza…! No la olviden…**_

_**-Levy (riendo): Natsu… solo piensas en pizza…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por favor… como se le ocurre que hemos olvidado a la invitada estrella… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando otra risita por la ocurrencia): Otro… (Sintiendo que alguien le había cogido de la cintura) pero que haces?**_

_**-Gajeel: Bailamos…?**_

_**-Lucy (comenzando a bailar con Natsu): Dame un poco de pizza… jijiji…**_

_**-Natsu: Servida…**_

_**-Levy (roja como un tomate): Si por que no… (Sentía que no podía verle a los ojos, aun no después de que el peli negro le robara un beso) tal parece que el café te ha sentado bien…**_

_**-Gajeel: No lo creas… en cuanto me separe de la almohada… empezare con la resaca... por cierto bonito pijama… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (dándose cuenta que estaban en pijama): Lucy…! Necesitamos una bata…**_

_**-Lucy: Kyaa…! (Corriendo a la habitación con Levy pisándole los talones)**_

_**-Natsu: Espero no haberle pisado el pie…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… que mal me gustaban esas transparencias… oye Ratoncito, me has estado vigilando en todo momento verdad…?**_

_**-Natsu: Si… porque?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es que tengo tendencias en hacer cada locura cuando estoy borracho…**_

_**-Natsu: Bueno… eso no te lo discuto… la moto la llevabas a caballito a 130 Km/h… y aquí Levy se quedó contigo dándote café…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solos…?!**_

_**-Natsu: Si… porque Lucy me llevo a su cuarto de baño… y me presto este chándal… y toallas… que por cierto no veo el chocolate caliente que me ofrecieron…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jo… mierda… espero no haber hecho o dicho alguna estupidez… (Observando a las chicas regresar) ya se han retocado para estar guapas ante sus hombres…**_

_**-Lucy: Jajaja… que gracioso… **_

_**Estuvieron bailando hasta casi las dos, Gajeel y Natsu se fueron a la cocina por mantequilla para las palomitas, mientras las chicas colocaban más cojines en el sillón y en la alfombra para ver la película**_

_**-Lucy: Oye… Levy-chan… no pudimos jugar con el repartidor…pero aquí tenemos dos chicos con los que si… podríamos…**_

_**-Levy: De ninguna manera…! Acepte lo del repartidor porque es una persona que no volveré a ver en mi vida… pero a ellos los veremos todos los días hasta el final del curso…**_

_**-Lucy: Si lo sé pero podemos ponerlo como verdad o reto… tu sabes… recuerdas es noche de chicas… y tenía ganas de terminar esta noche besando a alguien que no fuera una chica claro… y apostarnos algo, nada peligroso pero si divertido…**_

_**-Levy: Mum… Lu-chan… esto… no se…**_

_**-Lucy: Vamos… Levy…se mala por esta noche…**_

_**-Levy: Uf… no voy a convencerte… pero proponlo tú…**_

_**-Lucy: Estoy segura que Redfox aceptará este juego de chicas…**_

_**-Levy: Como estas tan segura…?**_

_**-Lucy: Por lo de esta mañana… recuerdas es muy competitivo… por lo que significa que le gustan los retos…**_

_**-Natsu: Aquí están las palomitas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque esas caras…? Que nos extrañaban? Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Ya quisieras… Oigan chicos les propongo un juego… Verdad… o reto…**_

_**-Natsu: Eso es un juego de chicas, no?**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo no le voy a esos juegos… es para chicas y yo no soy una chica… y espero no tener que bajarme los pantalones para demostrártelo…**_

_**-Lucy: Vale… si creen que no pueden ganar… es comprensible que no quieran jugar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Wow…Wow… Wow… que te hace pensar que no podemos ganar… será que vosotras no tienen ni la más mínima oportunidad y por eso no quieren que juguemos… a que si…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero si tú has dicho que no te van esos juegos… o tienes miedo de las preguntas y los retos…? (En tono malicioso)**_

_**-Natsu: Pero es que es un juego de chicas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Caya… grillo… que aceptamos el desafío… con las preguntas y los retos… cuando quieran… pero les advierto que nunca he perdido un solo juego en el que estén incluidas las apuestas…**_

_**-Lucy: Aun tienes tiempo de retirarte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya quisieras… (Sentándose en la alfombra) Bien disparen…**_

_**-Lucy: De acuerdo… nos sentaremos chico, chica, chico, chica y empezaremos la rueda de izquierda a derecha… (Los cuatro de sentaron en círculo y Lucy comenzó dando un giro a la botella) perfecto… Natsu… verdad o reto…?**_

_**-Natsu: No se cómo he terminado en esto… pero escojo verdad…?**_

_**-Lucy (Sonriendo): Dime… como y cuando fue tu primer beso…?**_

_**-Natsu: Que? Ufff… (En voz muy baja) no… he… be… be… sa… do… aun…**_

_**-Lucy: Como dices…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Creo que ha dicho que aún no ha besado a nadie… Gehee… pringado…**_

_**-Natsu (tan rojo como el fuego de la chimenea): Y tu como me has entendido…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Simple… lo dices en voz baja y te da vergüenza siquiera mencionarlo… significado… aun no has besado a nadie…**_

_**-Lucy (riendo): Que no te de vergüenza Natsu… ya te llegará el día… jijiji… bien te toca…**_

_**-Natsu (haciendo girar la botella): Levy…! Bien… mum… verdad o reto…?**_

_**-Levy: Pues… mum… escojo verdad…**_

_**-Natsu: Mum… Tienes o has tenido novio y si es así como es que nunca nos hablas de él…?**_

_**-Levy (Con apariencia incomoda): Hubiera escogido reto… Si tuve… (Sintiendo que su cara empezaba a ponerse roja) solo salimos un mes, pero no ha sido gran cosa y no hablo de él porque ERA UN GRAN CRETINO…! del que ya no quiero saber NADA…! (Cogiendo la botella) LUCY…! Verdad o reto?**_

_**-Lucy: Escojo verdad… pero no te enfades… ya paso…**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento… mum… Si tuvieras la oportunidad de besar a alguno de los chicos aquí presente, lo harías…?**_

_**-Lucy (estaba escandalosamente roja): Si… si lo haría… (Cogiendo la botella) Gajeel! Verdad… o re…**_

_**-Gajeel (interrumpiéndola): Verdad…!**_

_**-Lucy: Bien… Alguna vez has tenido con una chica una fantasía fuera de lo moral…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si crees que me da vergüenza contestar a eso… déjame decirte que no… pero si la tuve hace tres noches… no sabes lo contento que me desperté… es más mi viejo dijo que le daban ganas de aporrearme la puerta para que deje de gemir… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy (horrorizada): No hace falta entrar en detalles…! Cerdo…!**_

_**-Levy (muy roja no sabía si reír o escandalizarse): Tú querías que jugáramos Lu-chan… (Observando a Gajeel hacer girar la botella)**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien grillo…! Verdad o reto?**_

_**-Natsu: Esta vez escojo reto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te desafío a ir a la farmacia, comprar un pack de 20 preservativos y decirle al que este en la farmacia que son para tus 5 novios gay, tus 10 amantes transexuales y tus 15 lesbianas con penes… Gehee… ve…**_

_**-Natsu: JO… hubiera escogido verdad…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento ya es tarde… ve… (Siguiendo a Natsu hasta la puerta) nosotros también vamos chicas… (Regresando a casa Natsu tenía pinta de no querer volver a ese local y encima tenia a Lucy, Levy y Gajeel riendo tras de él)**_

_**-Natsu: El farmacéutico… me ha tirado los tejos… y encima me regalo lubricante… (Sentándose en la alfombra y haciendo girar la botella con los otros aun riendo) Lucy! Verdad o reto…**_

_**-Lucy (con lágrimas de risa): Esta vez escojo reto…**_

_**-Natsu: Mum… te desafío a llamarle a Jet y darle una confesión de amor… jijiji…**_

_**-Lucy: Que! Uff… vale… (Cogiendo el teléfono) pero será con llamada anónima…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo que tú quieras… rubia solo hazlo…**_

_**-Lucy: Hola... Jet?**_

_**-Jet (Con tono somnoliento): Si… quién es?**_

_**-Lucy: No digas nada y escucha… hace tiempo… que me gustas… cuando te veo entrar a clases y cuando siento tu fragancia me vuelve loca de alegría… Jet… te amo… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez que te alejas siento un profundo vacío en mi vida… enserio sin ti la vida no lo vale… por eso te digo que te amo… (Colgando el teléfono) ya está contentos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Jajaja… el pobre estará haciendo memoria para saber quién es? Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy (haciendo girar la botella): Levy-chan… verdad o reto…**_

_**-Levy (pensándolo detenidamente): Escojo… verdad…**_

_**-Lucy: Bien… Si tuvieras que elegir a quien besar a cuál de los dos chicos aquí presentes besarías…?**_

_**-Levy (No recuerda haber estado tan roja en toda su vida): Ah… (Observando a ambos chicos) que lo decida la suerte (buscando en su bolso una moneda)**_

_**-Gajeel: Hagámoslo más interesante después de todo no es la verdad… lo dejas al azar… y como es al azar… si cae cara me besas y si cae cruz besas a Natsu…**_

_**-Lucy: Si… me parece justo… (Entregándole una moneda) vamos Levy-chan…**_

_**-Levy: No sé cómo me metí en esto… (Lanzando la moneda) y es… cara!?**_

_**-Gajeel (acercándose a la peli azul): Parece que tenemos un ganador… Gehee… si prefieres podemos irnos a un lugar para estar más cómodos... (Susurrándole al oído) ¿Cómo será el sabor de tus labios…?**_

_**-Levy (apartándolo): No te pases de la raya, ya me has robado un beso como para dejar que me andes robando otro en la misma noche (tapándose la boca ante la confesión que acaba de hacer y sentirse observada por todos) Yo… no… quise… decir… (Corriendo a la habitación) Buenas noches…**_

_**-Lucy (Observando a Gajeel): Cuando le has robado un beso?**_

_**-Natsu: Eso no se hace...**_

_**-Gajeel: Esperen que no le he robado nada en ningún momento… debe ser un mal entendido o se lo habrá soñado… que se yo…**_

_**-Lucy: Será mejor… que nos acostemos ya… les dejo los sillones… iré a hablar con ella… y nada de escucharnos a través de la puerta…**_

_**-Gajeel: No soy un crio que tenga costumbre de hacer esas cosas…**_

_**-Natsu: Jo… yo si quería escuchar lo que dicen…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te aguantas… (Tumbándose en uno de los sillones) ahora duérmete o te muelo a palos hasta que te duermas o entres en coma lo que primero venga**_

_**-Natsu (Tumbándose en otro sillón a velocidad luz, fingiendo que roncaba): Ya… estoy dormido…**_

_**-Gajeel (apagando la luz): Bien… (Reflexionándose cuando le robo un beso, nunca lo olvidaría, para sí) En la enfermería, no puede ser, se separaron cuando entro el director (Se quedó ensimismado observando el techo)**_

_**-Lucy (entrando en la habitación): Levy-chan…? Estas bien…?**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento Lucy… no debí actuar así…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque no me lo dijiste, dime cuando te robo el beso…**_

_**-Levy: Quería decírtelo, pero me daba mucha vergüenza… y quería pensar… bueno estaba borracho… no sabe lo que hace y no lo recuerda…**_

_**-Lucy: Espera… lo hizo mientras estaba borracho…?**_

_**-Levy: Si… te llevaste a Natsu a darse una ducha… me quede a prepararle el café y me acerque a entregárselo… y plus… paso… de repente me abrazo… y me beso… luego se tumbó en el sofá tras beberse el café pasaron unos minutos y se fue incorporando con dolor de cabeza…**_

_**-Lucy: Eso fue lo que paso… ya estaba atacándolo por robarte un beso… aun así es culpa mía… te di una moneda trucada que solo cae cara… pero de haberlo sabido no te la hubiera entregado…**_

_**-Levy: Solo olvidémonos de lo ocurrido… este asunto quedará entre nosotras y por favor no lo ataques así, no es tan malo… creo que ha sido culpa mía…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero si fue el que te abrazo y te beso…**_

_**-Levy: Lo se… pero estaba bebido… olvídalo… será mejor que nos acostemos ya…**_

_**-Lucy: De acuerdo… olvidaremos el asunto… buenas noches Levy…**_

_**-Levy: Que descanses Lucy…**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Levy se levantó primera deseaba desayunar antes que se despierten los chicos para evitar preguntas y respuestas incomodas**_

_**-Levy (Entrando a la cocina en cuclillas): Solo necesito un poco de leche y cereales…**_

_**-Gajeel (Hablando en voz baja): Hace falta que entres a la cocina como un ratón asustado…?**_

_**-Levy (Dando un saltito se giró y vio al chico sentado en un rincón de la cocina): Que haces?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con una taza): Supongo que lo mismo que tú… busco comida… con un poco de suerte encontraremos las lanzas, las flechas y los arcos y podremos salir a cazar… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): Veo que la mañana mantiene tu buen humor… (Sentándose frente a él) atrapaste los cereales antes que yo… por lo que veo… (Cogiendo los cereales)**_

_**-Gajeel: El que madruga… come primero… Gehee… (Haciendo que la chica suelte otra risita) Oí, quiero que sepas que lo siento…**_

_**-Levy (observándolo sorprendida): Ya… recordaste… no te preocupes estabas demasiado bebido y seguro no sabías lo que hacías…**_

_**-Gajeel: Para serte sincero aun no recuerdo los acontecimiento… pero si dices que te robe un beso… quien soy yo para dudar de tu palabra…**_

_**-Levy: No deberías hacer eso… que tal si soy una chica mala y… solo lo dice para dejarte mal…**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero, tú no eres una chica mala… segundo me fio de tu palabra y tercero… me conozco bastante bien, sé que hago cosas, tonterías y estupideces cuando tengo encima copas de más… (Algunas de ellas que le gustaría recordar u olvidar) por lo tanto si dices que te robe algo, es porque te lo robe…**_

_**-Levy: Aunque quedes mal… frente a todos…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… y no me importaría… me fio de ti… pareces una persona legal…**_

_**-Levy: Bien… fue cuando te ofrecí café… recuerdas… pensaste que era Natsu y te reíste de su cambio de voz, hasta que intente aclararte que…**_

_**-Gajeel (empezando a encajar la información): Que eras tú… Jo… ya me acuerdo… Ahora si te digo inmensamente que lo siento…**_

_**-Levy: Déjalo… estabas bebido… pero la idea de coger las lanzas y salir a cazar suena muy tentador (sonriendo ampliamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… a que si… (Ambos se quedaron en la cocina conversando y riendo que no se percataron que había una rubia y un peli rosa observándolos) ya se… destrozamos los muebles y con la madera nos haremos arcos, flechas y varas de pescar… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: No es por ofender… pero imagino que el padre de Lucy no se percatara en la ausencia de esos muebles… Jijiji…**_

_**-Natsu (hablándole a Lucy): Ya se llevan bien…?**_

_**-Lucy: Tal parece… Ejem… buenos días… los dos parecen estar de muy buen humor…?**_

_**-Levy (Por alguna razón con Gajeel se sentía libre y cómoda de ser ella misma: Estábamos organizando una cacería… Jijiji…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por cierto lo de anoche que quede olvidado… solo ha sido un mal entendido… estaba borracho… y no hace falta hacer más comentarios sobre eso… solo fue un accidente… eso es todo… a que si dulzura…**_

_**-Levy: No me llames dulzura…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ven vuelve a ser la misma… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Si que eres incorregible… Jijiji… pero tiene razón… no se hablará más del tema…**_

_**-Lucy: Genial… hem… no te parece Natsu…**_

_**-Natsu: Vale… tienes yogurt…? (acercándose a la nevera)**_

_**Pasado un rato, después de recoger todo lo referente a la fiesta y sacar la basura, todos los invitados estaban dispuestos a regresar a sus casas**_

_**-Natsu: Bueno… yo tomaré el autobús…**_

_**-Gajeel (subiéndose a la moto): Pero porque grillo, para mí no supone ningún problema llevarte…**_

_**-Natsu (cogiendo a Lucy): Es que Lucy… quiere saludar a mi mamá por su aniversario y por eso me acompaña a casa… (Observando que llegaba un autobús) mira Lucy es nuestro autobús… nos vamos adiós… nos vemos mañana… (Subiendo a Lucy a toda prisa junto con él al autobús)**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu, que te pasa…? Ni siquiera es el aniversario de tus padres… porque la prisa…?**_

_**-Natsu: Lo hago porque… mientras estaba borracho y conduciendo como un loco, no había cuando detenga la moto, por eso calcule la distancia a tu casa y le abrí el depósito del combustible, estando aquí cerca se vacío por completo el tanque… y para mí fue un alivio ver como la moto se detenía poco a poco…**_

_**-Lucy: Si tienes razón… vámonos, que te matará por eso y no me apetece ver cómo cambia su estado de ánimo tan bueno que lo tenía esta mañana… (Mientras Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel (encogiéndose de hombros): Si que tenían prisa esos dos… (Observando a Levy) Son… novios…?**_

_**-Levy: No… al menos eso dice Lucy… **_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… pues tengo espacio para otro pasajero… te acerco a tu casa… (Subiendo a la motocicleta)**_

_**-Levy: Claro… después de todo estas sobrio… (Subiendo y colocándose el casco)**_

_**-Gajeel: Vámonos (pero la moto no arranco) pero… que mierda…? (intentando arrancarla, pero nada)**_

_**-Levy: Pasa algo?**_

_**-Gajeel: No me quiere arrancar… (Revisando toda la moto) juraría que tenía el tanque lleno ayer… (Rascándose la cabeza)**_

_**-Levy: Se te habrá agotado con todos los viajecitos de tu fiesta por lo Rogers…**_

_**-Gajeel: Imposible… con eso abre gastado poco menos de medio tanque… (Reflexionando) Yo le mato…! Será posible…**_

_**-Levy: Que?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ratoncito me ha vaciado el tanque…! MALDITO GRILLO… YO TE MATO…!**_

_**-Levy: Como estas tan seguro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira… yo nunca… dejo así la chapa del tanque… (Señalando) está abierta…**_

_**-Levy (bajándose de la moto): Tal parece vas a tener que caminar… **_

_**-Gajeel: Si no queda de otra… perdona…**_

_**-Levy: Tu tranquilo… aún podemos acompañarnos… (Comenzando a caminar) no hay mal que por bien no venga…**_

_**-Gajeel (arrastrando la moto y llevándosela): Si pero al grillo le diré… el que la hace la paga… y te juro que le haré pagar…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Seguro que no sabrás de él hasta el lunes… a menos claro que este aprovechando para cambiarse de instituto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Podrá correr, pero no esconderse… Gehee… listo el grillo… vaciarme el tanque para detenerme la moto… Gehee… (Así estuvieron hablando, riendo y contándose cosas durante el camino) bueno… me marcho en esta dirección…**_

_**-Levy: Creía que vivías calles más abajo de mi casa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… pero aquí… está la casa de un tío mío… donde puedo quedarme de vez en cuando a descansar…**_

_**-Levy: Invéntate algo más convincente… vives en esa dirección verdad?**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… vivo por aquí… en ese complejo de departamentos para ser exacto… (Señalando un edificio lleno de grafitis) es una zona bastante fuerte… vamos… no es el Taj Mahal pero al menos es habitable… quieres una bebida?**_

_**-Levy: Está bien… no diré nada… (Acompañándolo) al menos parece hem… acogedor…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya… (Aparcando la moto y cubriéndola) ven sube (abriendo una reja) tendremos que subir a pie, ya que no hay ascensor…**_

_**-Levy: Un poco de ejercicios no hace daño (Viendo un grafiti en una pared con mensaje bastante obsceno para alguien del 3ºA) los vecinos siempre se dejan mensajes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuando uno se hace muy popular… si… (Subiendo las escaleras) y ese mensaje era para mí… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Tu vives en el…**_

_**-Gajeel: 3ºA ese es nuestro departamento… el mensaje me lo dejo el primo de un colega del 4ºB (señalando otro grafiti) Eso lo dejo el chico del 4ºA (El mensaje decía, al que quiera presenciar mi suicidio está invitado) llegamos a tiempo para detenerle… cojonudo nos pasamos toda la noche del hospital a la comisaria… los polis pensaron que fue un intento de asesinato… cuando se aclaró todo, nos dejaron ir…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio… (Llegando a una puerta que decía 3ºA y Gajeel cogió una llaves y la abrió) en verdad se estaba suicidando…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Dejándola entrar): SI… y había sangre por todas parte… bueno bienvenida… a mi morada… humilde y sencilla pero habitable… (Dirigiéndose a la cocina)**_

_**-Levy (Observo que si era un departamento de solteros, estaba hecho a medida para tres personas, con una cocina muy pequeña y un salón-comedor no muy grande pero acogedor separado de la cocina por una barra, algunas zonas decoradas con fotos de Gajeel y un hombre que seguramente era su padre y algunas fotos solitarias de una mujer) Está claro que… lo tienen todo muy ordenado… (Recibiendo el refresco)**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando): Aquella es mi habitación, esa es la de Crujsa… y la otra la usamos como armario de las cosas que ocupan demasiado…**_

_**-Levy: Como cuáles…? (sentándose en el sillón)**_

_**-Gajeel: Como la batería, las camas y tiendas de acampar, la ropa de hockey, las cañas de pescar, la tabla de surf, algunos trofeos y medallas, la tabla de planchar, ropa de invierno, cosas de beisbol, baloncesto, entre otras cajas…**_

_**-Levy: Trofeos y medallas? De quien…? (muy interesada)**_

_**-Crujsager (saliendo de su habitación): Que hora es…?**_

_**-Gajeel: La hora que te vuelves a la cama… sin decir ni mu…!**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel…! No seas grosero…**_

_**-Crujsager (Que no se había percatado de la peli azul hasta que esta hablo): Y tu… eres…?**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose algo nerviosa): Lo siento… soy Levy… Levy Mcgarden… ¿señor… Redfox supongo…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Supones bien… niña… (Estrechando su mano) pero llámame Crujsager… eso de señor Redfox no me va…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): Como usted quiera Señor Crujsager…**_

_**-Crujsager (dirigiéndose a Gajeel): Y TU…? LE HAS OFRECIDO UN REFRESCO…! A QUE TE ESPERAS HIJO IDIOTA..!**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo tiene en la mano…! IMBECIL..!**_

_**-Crujsager: Siéntete como en tu casa niña… espera has dicho… Levy…?**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida por su cambio enfado- amable): EH…? Si… he dicho Levy… Mcgarden…**_

_**-Crujsager: Ya… se… eres su compañera de apoyo… a que si…**_

_**-Levy (Mirando a Gajeel, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada): No sabía que le habían hablado de mí…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni yo lo sabía… yo mato a Juvia…**_

_**-Crujsager: Deberías tener mucho cuidado niña… Creo que le gustas a mi hijo… y no me extraña, eres una chica muy guapa… (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Lo siento por ti hijo pero no la conquistas, tiene cara de inteligente… no tiene pinta de acostarse contigo ni aunque la drogues… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose muy roja): No diga eso señor..?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentía necesidad de desaparecer): PERO QUIEN MIERDA TE HA DICHO QUE ME GUSTA… EHH.? SOLO ES MI COMPAÑERA DE APOYO… GILIPOLLAS…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Eso no era lo que escuche hace tres noches (dirigiéndose a Levy) No sabes cómo gemía diciendo tu nombre… ganas me entraron de aporrearle la puerta, pero lo pensé y me dije… déjalo total… solo es una fantasía sexual… que daño hace… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Se sentía roja de pies a cabeza): Fantasía… de que…? Creo que… (Buscando la salida más cercana)**_

_**-Gajeel (Estaba en la misma condición pero lo decidió, Crujsa es quien debería desaparecer): METETE EN TUS PUTOS ASUNTOS… Y QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESAS COSAS… IDIOTA… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) No le hagas ni puto caso… solo le gusta joderme… e intenta avergonzarte eso es todo… (Dirigiéndose a su padre) Y ES POR ESTAS RAZONES QUE NUNCA TRAIGO A NADIE…**_

_**-Crujsager: Tú no traes a nadie porque se pasan mejor los secretos en el bar… pero tengo muy buena memoria… decías algo como… Ohhh… Levy… sigue así Levy… muérdelo bien… ohh… así… si… continua… joder… Levy… LEVY…! No sabes que ganas tengo… sigue… ohh… sigue… SI….! SI…! MUEVELO…! SI…! OH…!**_

_**-Gajeel (No se creía lo que oía): YA TE VALEE…..! CAPULLO… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) Te llevo a tu casa… y ni puñetero caso… vale… ignora todo lo que aquí… hem…? no ha pasado nada… (Empujando a la chica a la puerta) venga que te llevo (mirando a su padre haciendo gesto de cortarle el cuello, cogiendo la llave de la otra moto)**_

_**-Levy (muy pero muy roja): Adiós señor Crujsager… será hasta otra… (Sin poder mirar a ninguno de los presentes)**_

_**-Crujsager (Sonriendo): Adiós niña, no olvides lo que te he dicho, ve con cuidado porque intentará ligarte…**_

_**-Gajeel (desde fuera): CUANDO REGRESE, HAZME EL PUÑETERO FAVOR DE ENCONTRARTE MUERTO POR ATRAGANTARTE CON LA PUTA LENGUA! PERO… QUE… HIJO…DE… LA… GRAN…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... nos vemos la semana que viene y en serio como se sentirían con un padre así...? ahora esperen lo que pasara en el siguiente episodio... capitulo <strong>_**12.- Un poco de francés siempre es divertido un beso y espero sus comentarios... gracias por seguir este fic...**


	12. -Un poco de francés siempre es divertid

**Hola a todos estoy dejando este fic antes de tiempo por qué me he atrasado un poco con el otro fic ( Reencuentro con el pasado) Así que en compensación voy a dejar este (Para alegría de mi hermana pequeña) bueno espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Les recuerdo que FT no es de mi pertenencia es de Hiro. Ahora sí los dejo con el capitulo 12.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12: Un poco de francés siempre es divertido:<strong>

_**-Levy (Bajando las escaleras): Tú… padre… parece ser alguien único (mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante)**_

_**-Gajeel: No le hagas caso… le encanta bromear… tiene un sentido del humor… uff… bastante descabellado…**_

_**-Levy: Me pregunto a quién me recordará…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Te dije que aún no podía presentarte a mi padre… recuerdas… pues bien… Dulzura… te presento a mi viejo y a sus mofas… viejo… ella es dulzura…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): En todo lo que llevamos en tu casa no me llamaste dulzura… me pregunto porque?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si claro… démosle más razones al condenado cojo para mofarse de nosotros… no te jode… **_

_**-Levy (Intrigada): Que le paso… para quedar discapacitado?**_

_**-Gajeel (abriéndole la reja para salir del edificio): Un accidente con la moto… se rompió la cadera… cálculo mal la maniobra y la caída fue letal… dice que si vive para contarlo es que mala hierba nunca muere… Gehee… **_

_**-Levy (siguiéndolo hasta la otra moto): Pobre… debió de ser doloroso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si supongo… mientras estaba en rehabilitación cogió un curso corto… que le ayudaría a tener un trabajo, tu sabes una ayuda para los discapacitados…**_

_**-Levy: Y tu madre ya había fallecido o aun no…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Destapando la moto un poco incómodo): Eso fue lo que les destruyo sus planes futuros… mi madre se embarazo… y no pudo competir en saltos acrobáticos, mi viejo lo hizo en su lugar pero se accidento… así que mi madre se vio obligada a tener dos o tres trabajos para cuidar de mi padre, ayudarlo con su rehabilitación… mantenerse, mantenerme vivo y pagar alimentos e hipotecas…**_

_**-Levy: Que triste… y no tienes abuelos, es decir… alguien que…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Alguien que les eche una mano… no… mis abuelos paternos le dieron la espalda a mi padre cuando mi madre se embarazo… creo que mi viejo sabe dónde están… pero no se habla con ellos, ni les conozco… de mis abuelos maternos solo se pestes… que mi padre divaga cuando tiene demasiado whisky encima y tampoco los conozco, ni me interesa conocerlos…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): Ósea que solo son tú y tu padre… no tienes esa curiosidad en conocer a tus abuelos…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Subiendo a la moto y entregándole a Levy un casco): Te seré sincero dulzura… no tengo ni curiosidad, ni me importa dos mierdas donde estén o que hagan en sus putas vidas… mi viejo tiene su vida realizada… él solito y yo también… independiente… y sin preocupaciones… si a ellos no les importo tres carajos lo que pasaría con nosotros porque a mi iba a importarme…**_

_**-Levy (subiendo a la moto): Es como si tu padre te hubiera educado para estar resentido con ellos…? A pesar de todo son tus abuelos… y los abuelos quieren mucho a sus nietos… habrán tenido sus problemas para… no se… no brindarle ayuda…**_

_**-Gajeel (Conduciendo la moto): Si… seguro… sus problemas son haberse ido con un dinero que no les correspondía… **_

_**-Levy (cogida de Gajeel): Que dinero…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni puta idea… eso es lo que dice mi viejo… no le hago preguntas al respecto… si lo dice será que es verdad…**_

_**-Levy: No me creo que unos padres hayan dejado a su hijo y a su nieto a su suerte solo por dinero…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea que mi viejo… es un pobre cojo infeliz, loco y mentiroso… eso quieres decirme…**_

_**-Levy: No… pero… me cuesta creerlo… a ti no…**_

_**-Gajeel (deteniendo la moto): No… no me cuesta creerlo… y sabes porque… porque Crujsa… puede ser muchas cosas… pero es un tipo legal, sincero… tal vez no sea decente, o que sus modales hayan salido de una manada de animales, o ni siquiera sea el vecino de ensueños… pero no es un mentiroso…**_

_**-Levy: Hay veces que cuando te refieres a tu padre… suena a un hombre estricto con quien te peleas y no aguantas… pero óyete… tu idolatras a tu padre…**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada… es un plasta y un pesado… te puedes creer que el día que tuve la entrevista con el direc… se esperó a que me emborrachara para poder romperme la cabeza con una botella y así a rastras me llevo al instituto… en esta misma moto…**_

_**-Levy: La moto…? Era la misma que estaba aparcada en el instituto, mi padre la vio cuando fuimos a mi entrevista con el director… dijo que a lo mejor se equivocaba pero le pareció que era una Harley…**_

_**-Gajeel: No le pareció es una Harley del 38… de hecho quieres que te diga algo de esta moto…**_

_**-Levy: Que?**_

_**-Gajeel: Esta fue la que le causo la tragedia a mi padre… con esta salto y se accidento… le pertenecía a mi madre… es lo único que tenemos de ella…**_

_**-Levy: Tu madre conducía motocicletas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… así fue como se conocieron, él decía que ella era un pájaro libre, se alimentaba con la velocidad y la adrenalina… aceptaba cualquier desafío cuando de saltos peligrosos se trataba… tenia lo que a muchos motociclistas le podían faltar… mi madre tenía agallas… se fugaron para casarse… y bien… fin de la historia…**_

_**-Levy (bajándose de la moto): Compartían aficiones…, y unas muy peligrosas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… ya te digo… eso fue lo que los unió… la pasión por las motos y las acrobacias…**_

_**-Levy (sonriendo): Aficiones que creo cierta persona parece haber heredado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que graciosa dulzura… oye recuerda que hemos quedado hoy… te recojo por la tarde?**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): No lo he olvidado… bobo… te parece a las cuatro…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me va de lujo… y… olvida lo que mi viejo te ha dicho… sobre fantasías sexuales y eso… sabes ese día él estaba viendo una película porno… se me subió la adrenalina y cuando término… me fui a mi habitación a darle caña a las partes privadas… pero te juro… que no decía tu nombre… si acepto que gritaba, gemía… y decía SI! Pero no…! Decía tu nombre… le encanta bromear… tu sabes…**_

_**Levy (tomando un color rojo en su rostro): No hacía falta que entres en detalles sobre los sonido que emitieras o lo que hagas con tu anatomía…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo… era para aclararlo… uff… yo le mato…**_

_**-Levy (Caminando en dirección de su casa): Nos vemos luego… adiós… (Sin intención de mirar al chico a los ojos) cuídate…**_

_**-Gajeel: Insisto yo le mato… seguro que salgo en las noticias… "hijo cabreado descuartiza padre por meter las narices donde no le llaman"… Gehee… sería un buen titular… Ahora a irme a trabajar… (Observando la hora)**_

_**En casa de Levy su familia llevaba haciendo sus rutinas cuando ella entro y se apoyó en la puerta con la mirada perdida en el suelo.**_

_**-Levy (Para sí): Ese bobo… vaya noche y vaya mañanita… (Suspirando) él también puede ser todo, pero no parece un cretino…**_

_**-Lorenz: Levy! Cielo… estas bien…?**_

_**-Levy (reaccionando): Que..? Ha…! Hola papi… que tal la mañana…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Estupenda… pero te llevo saludando diez veces y no reaccionabas… estas bien…?**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): Lo siento… estaba distraída… oh vaya, veo que has recibido los cactus que estabas esperando…**_

_**-Lorenz: A que son preciosos… en serio hija estas bien…**_

_**-Levy: Si lo estoy… he… conocido al padre de Gajeel… y es una persona única como su hijo… (Susurrando) Y llevaba un bastón…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh cielos… entonces sí que era el mismo hombre… la próxima vez que lo vea… le diré… que tiene un hijo muy sano…**_

_**-Levy: Será mejor que mamá no lo sepa…**_

_**-Lianne: Ya has vuelto… venga… vamos al centro comercial… y cuéntame cómo fue tu fiesta de pijamas y sobre qué cosas hablaban las chicas…**_

_**-Levy: Bien… te lo cuento pero déjame dejar la mochila… en la habitación…**_

_**-Lianne: Que emoción… seguro… que estuvieron hablando de chicos, lo último en la moda… hablarían de besos…?**_

_**-Katherine: Lia… por favor… esa no es conducta para una señorita…**_

_**-Lianne: Advertencia… mamá sigue enfadada con el cojo de la reunión…**_

_**-Katherine: Y como no iba a estarlo… es un grosero… un mal educado… me sorprende que servicios sociales no le hayan quitado a los hijos con lo mala influencia que era…**_

_**-Lorenz: Seguro… que no es tan mala persona, habrá tenido un mal día en el trabajo y exploto… después de todo es solo un pobre discapacitado… que volveremos a ver el viernes que viene… cariño…**_

_**-Katherine: Ni hablar… yo no veo a ese tipo a menos que me dé una disculpa como Dios manda…**_

_**-Levy (bajando las escaleras y acercándose a la puerta): Entonces lo tienes crudo mamá… porque me da la sensación que es terco como las mulas… o quizás más…**_

_**-Katherine: Porque lo dices…?**_

_**-Levy: Por…que esa es la impresión que me ha dado después de todo lo que he escuchado referente a lo ocurrido… Lucy me conto lo que le dijo su padre… era aquel hombre rubio… Jijiji… nos vamos Lia..:!**_

_**-Lianne: Si claro…, pero no hacía falta gritar…**_

_**-Levy: Nos vemos luego (empujando a su hermana) bonito cactus…**_

_**-Katherine: Oh Lorenz quieres dejar ya ese tubérculo…?!**_

_**En el centro comercial ambas hermanas habían cogido algunas cosas que les parecieron preciosas y se sentaron a comer un helado.**_

_**-Lianne: Ósea que es el padre de Gajeel-kun…? Porque tenía que ser con el… habiendo tantos padres de familia y se tenía que pelear con el padre de aquel ejemplar…**_

_**-Levy: Quieres dejar de llamarlo ejemplar… no es un caballo pura sangre… es una persona como yo…**_

_**-Lianne: Pero tienes que aceptar que esa persona… está bien desarrollada… además pasaste la fiesta con él y me parece injusto…**_

_**-Levy: Te aseguro que nadie le invito… solo estuvo ahí por las circunstancias… eso es todo… Lia…**_

_**-Lia (soltando un bufido): Que te parece si luego vamos al restaurante a saludar a Francesco… seguro nos prepara algo rico…**_

_**-Levy: Si que buena idea y luego podemos llamar a Lady, para saber cómo está (escuchando unas risas bobas tras de ella) pero qué?**_

_**-Jessica: Miren a quien tenemos aquí…? La princesita del baño de chicas… Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy: Oh… lo que me faltaba… (Cogiendo sus bolsas) Lia vámonos…**_

_**-Lia: Quienes son…? Nee-san…?**_

_**-Cloe: Nee-san? Mírenla si tiene una pequeña y tierna hermanita… como se parecen, que adorable es…**_

_**-Levy (interponiéndose entre las chicas y su hermana): Ni se les ocurra hacerle algo… pueden molestarme todo lo que quieran pero a mi hermana no se acercan…**_

_**- Ester: Uhh… de donde salieron esas agallas queridas… no te enfades…**_

_**-Gina: Si no tenemos pensado hacerle nada a tu hermanita… si es tan mona… (Las demás chicas soltaron una risa)**_

_**-Levy: Se los advierto… ni un solo dedo encima… a mi hermana…**_

_**-Jessica: Vaya pero si han hecho las compras… espero hayan cogido algo de buen gusto…**_

_**-Lianne: Por el gusto no te preocupes guapa… te aseguro que es mucho mejor que esos trapitos que traes puestos…**_

_**-Este: Mira… que la nenita tiene la boca grande…**_

_**-Lianne: Y si la tengo… que…? Al menos no exhibo ese horror que tienes por dentadura… me das la dirección de tu dentista así sabré a donde no debo ir…**_

_**-Amanda: No seas grosera niñata… dime Mcgarden esa es la educación que tienen en tu casa?**_

_**-Levy: La verdad que todo comenzó cuando empezó sus estudios aquí en Magnolia… **_

_**-Natalia: Que graciosa, dile a tu pequeño bicho que mantenga la boquita cerrada o le pesará…**_

_**-Levy: No amenaces a mi hermana…**_

_**-Ester: Y si lo hacemos que…?**_

_**-Lianne: Seguro que son animadoras…**_

_**-Jessica: Vaya como lo sabes…?**_

_**-Lianne: Simple… es muy sabido que las animadoras son caras y culos pero no cerebros… jijiji…**_

_**-Natalia: Te estás buscando un gran problema cría… metiéndote con los superiores…**_

_**-Levy: Les aseguro que mi hermana es mucho más madura de lo que creen… y ella solita puede encargarse de todas vosotras…**_

_**-Ester: Así como…? Quisiéramos verlos… (Todas asintieron) que lo demuestre…**_

_**-Levy: Bien ustedes se lo han buscado… Lia… voy al aseo cuida las cosas… y no hables con extraños… (Retirándose)**_

_**-Cloe: Tu… Nee-san no está para ayudarte bonita… como vas a salirte con la tuya… (Todas las chicas rieron)**_

_**-Lianne: Pero si ustedes lo han dicho… solo soy una cría… (Sentándose) KYYAAAA! SOCORRO…! POLICIA! ESTAS CHICAS ME ESTAN ATACANDO…! **_

_**- Amanda: Pero que haces… loca… deja de gritar…! (Todas las demás miraban por todos lados avergonzadas)**_

_**-Lianne: Kyaaa…!QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE…! POR FAVOR…! (Haciendo que un vigilante se acercara)**_

_**-Vigilante: A ver qué pasa aquí…?**_

_**-Gina: Nada… todo está en orden… verdad chicas… (Todas asintieron)**_

_**-Lianne (Sollozando): Estas chicas… se me acercaron… y comenzaron a amenazarme…e insultarme… y hasta creo que querían venderme drogas…**_

_**-Jessica: No es verdad… lo juro…**_

_**-Vigilante: Muy bien chicas… acompáñenme… que vergüenza… ir por ahí asustando nenitas… (Dirigiéndose a Lianne en tono cariñoso) estas sola preciosa…?**_

_**-Lianne (aun sollozando): No… he venido con mí hermana, ha ido a los aseos…**_

_**-Vigilante: Quieres que te acompañe hasta que regrese… pequeña…?**_

_**-Lianne: Si me haría el favor… es que me han dado mucho miedo…**_

_**-Ester: Oye bonita… que tú nos conoces…**_

_**-Lianne: De eso nada… ni siquiera se sus nombres, ni ustedes el mío…**_

_**-Vigilante: Muy bien… todas atrás… y mirando a la pared… (Hasta que regreso Levy)**_

_**-Levy: Que pasa… oficial es mi hermana hay algún problema?…**_

_**-Vigilante: Estas grandullonas… comenzaron a molestar a tu hermanita…**_

_**-Levy: Esto es el colmo… son de mi instituto y ya les he dicho, que no se acerquen a mi hermana… abusivas…**_

_**-Vigilante: Ah… encima advertidas… bueno señorita… las dejo a lo suyo… y todas vosotras… caminen… que no quiero volver a verlas cerca de esa nenita indefensa ni de ninguna otra… está claro… o no las dejo entrar al centro comercial… como vuelvan a causar problemas… lo han entendido…?**_

_**-Jessica (viendo a Lia sonreír): Si oficial lo hemos entendido… (Todas las demás asintieron) maldita niñata nos la ha jugado…**_

_**Levy y su hermana se retiraron a otra zona comercial en la tercera planta**_

_**-Lianne: Las chicas del internado dicen que por aquí hay una tienda de mascotas monísima…**_

_**-Levy: Ya tenemos a Baster…**_

_**-Lianne: Ya lo sé… solo quiero ver que animalitos tienen… tomare fotos del centro comercial y se las enviare a Lady…**_

_**-Levy: Esa es buena idea… (Sonando su teléfono) Espérame un segundo es Lucy…**_

_**-Lianne: Uff… mira desde aquí arriba puedo ver una pista de Quark (Cuatri motos)… Levy…?**_

_**-Levy: Espera… Lia que estoy hablando con Lucy… (Escuchando a su amiga) Enserio…! Sin duda ha sido una dulce venganza…**_

_**-Lia (corriendo en dirección a los Quark): Quiero subirme… (La pista de Quark se encontraba en la parte exterior del Centro Comercial pero se podían ver desde dentro si estabas en una planta alta) que emoción… (Su salida no pasó desapercibida por cierto grupo de chicas)**_

_**-Jessica: Eso es fuera del Centro Comercial… verdad chicas…?**_

_**-Ester: Se lo voy a ser pagar a la cría esa…**_

_**-Gina: Vamos… que se va a enterar que es meterse con nosotras…**_

_**Lianne observaba los quark correr a toda velocidad, hasta que sintió que alguien le revolvió el pelo de forma afectiva**_

_**-Lianne: Eh…? Sin confianza que yo no conozco a nadie de aquí… (Observando a la persona que le revolvió el pelo) pero si eres tu… (Sonriendo ampliamente) que haces por aquí…?**_

_**-Jessica (buscando a la hermana de Levy): Venga chicas busquen bien que la mocosa debería de estar por aquí…**_

_**-Amanda: Como puede desaparecer una cría… si venía a los quark…?**_

_**-Cloe: Esa no es la que estamos buscando (señalando a un taller mecánico) que hace ahí arriba… eso es peligroso…**_

_**-Jessica (observaba con las demás hacia donde Cloe señalaba): Como demonios llego ahí… ni siquiera son los quark… (Observando a Lianne dentro de un coche que había sido elevado para su revisión inferior)**_

_**-Amanda: Ja… la reprimenda que le van a dar los del taller cuando la vean… ahí dentro…**_

_**-Lianne: Puedo subirme a esa moto…?!**_

_**-Ester: Con quien habla…? (Observando que el coche bajaba, dejando salir a la chica)**_

_**-Lianne (caminando muy contenta): Entonces puedo (abrazando al mecánico que subía unas escaleras)**_

_**-Jessica: Ese mecánico… no es… (Sorprendiéndose al visualizar al Redfox) El chico nuevo… (Todas también estaban pasmadas) Ahora entiendo porque tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lugar pero no en el instituto…**_

_**-Gajeel (Quitándose la gorra): Si claro primor… pero subes conmigo…**_

_**-Lianne: Me da igual mientras me dejes subir… (Acercándose a una moto que estaba elevada a unos 50 centímetros…**_

_**-Ester: Que hace esa niñata con el…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Eh…! Fabio… baja un poco la moto que subo…**_

_**-Fabio: Ahora mismo… (Bajando la moto)**_

_**-Lianne: Que bien… (Subiendo a la moto)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ponte delante para que puedas arrancarla cuando yo te diga (Subiendo atrás de Lia) Listo Fabio súbenos… (Siendo elevados con todo y moto) Bien… pon las manos aquí… como si fuera una bicicleta y con el pie dale con fuerza a esa palanca, cuando escuches el motor encendido mueves las muñecas hacia abajo apretando bien los puños…**_

_**-Lianne: SI… (Haciendo sonar la moto con fuerza) UHHH… Wau…**_

_**-Gajeel: Perfecto… Fabio bájanos (apagando la moto) que te pareció primor…?**_

_**-Lianne: Ha sido divertido… (Sonando su teléfono) es Levy… (Cogiendo el teléfono)**_

_**-Levy: Lia donde estas…?**_

_**-Lianne: Sal hacia los quark…**_

_**-Levy: Estoy en los quark y a las únicas que veo son a esas pesadas… estas bien…?**_

_**-Lianne: Estoy bien… ves un taller… ve hacia el…**_

_**-Levy: Si lo veo… voy para allá… espera que haces en un taller (caminando hacia el taller)**_

_**-Gajeel (apareciendo frente a Levy): Jugando con mi trabajo dulzura… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (sorprendida): Pero que haces aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te lo dije soy mecánico los domingos por las mañanas… vi a tu pequeña roedora sola en los quark así que me acerque a saludarla… los dueños de los quark suelen traérnoslos aquí para su revisión…**_

_**-Lianne: Ha sido más divertido que ver los quark… Nee-san…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si también quieres subir… no pasa nada…**_

_**-Levy: Uff… estaba preocupada… Lia… pudiste haberme avisado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranquila estaba conmigo… (Siendo abrazado por Lianne)**_

_**-Lianne: Me encanta… cuando él está cerca…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahora iba a tomarme un pequeño descanso (Sacando dinero de su bolsillo) primor porque no te adelantas por unos granizados… para todos… (Caminando al lado de Levy) Deja que te lleve esto… (Cogiendo sus bolsas de compra)**_

_**-Lianne: Suena genial… (Corriendo hacia el puesto de granizados) Eres el mejor Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Jessica (Que con las demás chicas los observaban de lejos): Y encima les está pagando los granizados…**_

_**-Levy: Que amable… estas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Estoy de buen humor que te puedo decir (Aproximándose a la peli azul) estás haciendo las compras para la luna de miel? Gehee… Dime que aquí no está el vestido, ya que es de mala suerte que el novio lo vea antes de la boda… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Ruborizándose): Esa boca tuya no tiene remedio… (Apoyando su mano en el pecho del chico para evitar que siga con la proximidad) Te vez bien con el uniforme de mecánico…**_

_**-Gajeel (Guiñándole un ojo): Deberías verme sin el uniforme, te aseguro que me veo mejor…**_

_**-Levy (Apartando su mirada del peli negro y extremadamente roja): Ya quisieras… pervertido…!**_

_**-Natalia (Escondida con las demás): Está coqueteando con esa… nerd…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… (Rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la chica) No te enfades por eso, venga vamos por los granizados y te prometo que mantengo mi puñetera boca cerrada, por lo que tú serás la única responsable del porque no he saboreado mi granizado… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): Vale… me pregunto si habrá algún momento de tu vida que puedas hablar sin soltar groserías…? y no hace falta que cierres esa condenada boca, puedes comer tu granizado en paz… (Caminando hacia donde se encontraba su hermana que ya colocaba dos granizados en una mesa) Mum… tienen buena pinta…**_

_**-Amanda (Desde su escondite): Pues que tienen esas anticuadas que no tengamos nosotras…?**_

_**-Lianne: He cogido tu sabor favorito… hem…? Gajeel-kun… no sé cuál te gusta pero te he cogido de limón… te parece bien?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentándose en una de las sillas): Me da lo mismo… siempre y cuando sea un granizado…**_

_**-Lianne (Sonriendo ampliamente): Genial…! Eres… maravilloso… (Suspirando)**_

_**-Levy: Lia…! Por favor… ese no es comportamiento de una señorita…**_

_**-Gajeel: Déjala… a mí no me molesta… no sé si lo sepas pero es bueno que a su edad tonteen un poco con los chicos… eso les da experiencia… para descartar… a los idiotas, a los cretinos, a tipos que no lo valen de los que sí lo valen, entre otros… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Estarás bromeando…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… en serio… te voy a dar una ejemplo, tu hermana es una cría de 15 años… si anda tonteando con chicos… los analiza en conducta como un análisis psicológico… eso le da experiencia para los 17, 18, 19 años en adelante… y podrá identificar capullos que no valen su tiempo de los que si vale la pena entregar el tiempo y el afecto…**_

_**-Lianne (mordiendo una pajita sensualmente): Y a Gajeel-kun no le molesta… **_

_**-Levy: Y tú en cuál de todas las categorías entras…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Levy de forma seductora): Porque no lo averiguas… dulzura… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Desviando su mirada hacia su granizado): No… quiero si quiera imaginar en las posibilidades…**_

_**-Lianne: Puedo intentar averiguarlo…? Claro si Levy no quiere… (Suspirando)**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento, pero lo único que te permito conmigo es tontear… si intentases adentrarte más y averiguarlo te aseguro que terminarías con el corazón hecho pedazos… y eso es algo que no deseo ver en las chicas que me caen bien…**_

_**-Levy (Horrorizada): Y eso que significa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que no me gustaría ser el trago amargo de tu hermana… Gehee… pero a ti sí que te permito indagar… te aseguro que tendrás más que un maravilloso recuerdo…**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo que más roja imposible, ante las palabras tan calientes del chico): Debí tomarte la palabra de hacerte cerrar esa condenada boca…**_

_**-Lianne (También un poco ruborizada): Excitante…! Dime Gajeel-kun… sabes algo de francés… porque a nosotras de niñas nos enseñaron… el idioma…**_

_**-Gajeel: Francés…!? No entiendo ni "J" lo único que sé del francés es que a mi parecer los franceses son Gay…**_

_**-Levy (Observando a su hermana con reproche): No te atrevas…**_

_**-Lianne (Observando a su hermana con picardía): Que? si no tiene nada de malo, además… Si ce n'est pas votre ami, je peux être moi? [Traducción: ¿Si no es tu novio me lo puedo quedar?] **_

_**-Levy (Un poco enfadada ante la pregunta de su hermana): De ninguna manera… no es un objeto…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sorprendido al no entender nada): Vaya… cuando dices que te enseñaron de niña… sí que te supieron enseñar… Joder… como lo habla la cría (Mirando a Levy) Y tú le entiendes clarito…?**_

_**-Levy (En forma modesta): Si le entiendo perfectamente… nuestra abuela quiso que las tres lo aprendiéramos… muy bien…**_

_**-Gajeel: Joder… con la abuelita… pero… que ha dicho…?**_

_**-Levy (Pasando a un tono rojo): Nada importante… verdad Lia…!**_

_**-Lianne (Sonriendo ampliamente): Si claro nada importante, pero Vous savez que je vais dire, vous êtes un rêve, un véritable étalon et je suis sûr qu'il aime Levy, je dis cela parce que dans son journal parle de vous… [Traducción: Sabes que le voy a decir, eres un sueño, todo un semental y estoy segura que le gustas a Levy, lo digo porque en su diario habla de ti…]**_

_**-Levy (Desesperadamente roja): Y tu como sabes eso de mi diario...?! **_

_**-Gajeel: Ah! Eso sí entendí…**_

_**-Lianne: Me has entendido (Se puso muy roja) en serio…**_

_**-Gajeel: La verdad… solo entendí el nombre de Levy… ósea que has dicho algo sobre ella… y tal parece según su reclamación tiene algo que ver con su diario… Gehee… pero no sé qué…**_

_**-Lianne: Ufff… por un momento creí…**_

_**-Levy: Lia… estás jugando con fuego…**_

_**-Lianne: Lo sé, Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'est un monument à la masculinité [Traducción: Pero no puedes negar que es todo un monumento a la masculinidad]**_

_**-Levy: Ya te valee…**_

_**-Gajeel: Has dicho algo sobre mí?**_

_**-Lianne: Porque lo preguntas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: La última palabra era algo con masculino y un monumento… dijiste monumet y masculini o algo así… y el único ser masculino aquí soy yo… pero monumentos aquí no veo ninguno…**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose de pie): Creo que ya es hora de irnos… hablare seriamente contigo (Mirando a su hermana) luego nos vemos Gajeel… y gracias por los granizados…**_

_**-Lianne (Siendo empujada por su hermana): Adiós Gajeel-kun… te echaré de menos… **_

_**-Levy (Susurrando a su hermana): Iremos al restaurante a saludar a Francesco y durante la comida tú y yo hablaremos seriamente… listilla… **_

_**-Lianne (En tono inocente): No veo porque Levy… un poco de francés siempre es divertido… Jijiji…**_

_**-Levy: No… no lo es…**_

* * *

><p><strong>He tenido problemas al colcarlo, ojala no se haya perdido ninguna palabra, no olviden comentar y agradesco la comprension respecto al otro fic...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente capitulo el 13.- Solo tiempo es lo único que necesito<strong>


	13. -Solo tiempo es lo unico que necesito:

**Hola se que estaban esperando este capitulo, cuando xime se dio cuenta que es viernes me dijo "Oi es viernes", esta esperando el fic,**

** Asi que ahí se los dejo y un beso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Recuerden que fairy tail no es mio es de hiro, se que aburre poner el mensaje pero ask los retengo a todos, ahora si a leer el capiulo13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13.- Solo tiempo es lo único que necesito:<strong>

_**Al llegar al restaurante y saludar a Francesco, ambas hermanas se la pasaron hablando del asunto, con la promesa que Lianne no volvería a coger el diario de Levy, luego enviaron mensajes a su otra hermana quien decidió llamarlas, las tres hablaron muy animadamente hasta que tuvieron que despedirse, así Levy y su hermana regresaron a casa, donde la primera comenzó a prepararse para su salida**_

_**-Levy (Observándose en el espejo): Creo que estoy bien así…**_

_**-Lianne (Sentada en la cama): Insisto como puedes llevar eso a una cita…? (Levy vestía una camiseta blanca de tirantes, una faldita color naranja con unas mallas color negro y unas bailarinas rosas que hacían juego con la diadema del mismo color).**_

_**-Levy (Ruborizándose): Por última vez…Lia… no es una cita…**_

_**-Lianne (Mirándola con picardía): Y si no es una cita porque llevas un buen rato decidiendo que ponerte, cambiando cada vez y cuando… y estas preocupada por tu peinado…**_

_**-Levy (Pasando por varios colores): Es porque…no me gustaría ir por ahí desarreglada…**_

_**-Lianne (Con una revista): Si… seguro… (Dejando la revista) Porque no admites que te gusta…**_

_**-Levy: Lia…! No digas tonterías… solo es mi compañero… al que ayudare con frecuencia para que mejore sus notas…**_

_**-Lianne: Te gusta verdad? y como no iba a serlo… es guapo… alto, tiene una mirada muy madura y varonil… mencionas esas cosas en tu diario…**_

_**-Levy: Solo son comentarios al azar… respecto a su temperamento y conducta… por si puedo ayudarle a cambiarlos un poco…**_

_**-Lianne: Seguro que te gustara aún más… vedad…?**_

_**-Levy: NO….!, pensaba que podría ser más sociable, tanto con los alumnos como con los profesores… y al menos tener algunos méritos por buena conducta… (Pensando para si en voz alta) le han expulsado tanta veces al pobrecillo que al menos merece otra oportunidad…**_

_**-Lianne: Eso no lo pones en tu diario… como que le han expulsado…? Y según tu cuanto… es tantas veces… 3, 4, 6, 10…?**_

_**-Levy (Tapándose la boca en vano): No… Lia… esto no puede salir de esta habitación… si mamá se enterara que le han expulsado al menos una vez… seguro que no parara hasta incomodar a Gajeel…**_

_**-Lianne: Mírame… en serio crees que voy a ser tan tonta como para comentárselo a mamá… ni hablar… querida… yo tengo muchas ganas en ver a Gajeel-kun… y para eso es necesario que se pase por aquí… pero que hizo para que lo expulsaran?**_

_**-Levy (Le contó la historia del profesor de aquel laboratorio, sobre la primera acampada de Gajeel intentando no reírse): Y eso es todo… por eso sus expedientes tienen intentos de asesinatos, envenenamientos y secuestros… y nada de eso tiene la mínima de gracia…**_

_**-Lianne (Que no paraba de reír): Seguro… lo que tú digas… Jajaja… es muy importante eso de los tres "NO" mira el lado positivo de esas historias ya tienes una moraleja… (Intentando secar las lágrimas de sus ojos) Cuando intentes gastarle una broma a alguien mayor… asegúrate de averiguar si no tiene marcapasos… Jajaja… pero sí que la vida es irónica… que más le daba morirse ahí mismo que esquiando… Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy (Intentando reprimir una carcajada): No tiene gracia Lia…**_

_**-Lianne: Pero aun no me cuentas por que secuestros…? Y porque lo expulsaron de una correccional… vamos una correccional… que se tiene que hacer en un lugar como ese para que te expulsen…**_

_**-Levy (Pensándolo): La verdad… que no había pensado en eso de los secuestros… y sobre la correccional dijo que golpeo a alguien… no estoy muy segura… (Sonando el timbre) Debe ser Gajeel…**_

_**-Lianne (Poniéndose en pie corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta): YO ABRO….! (Abriendo la puerta y saludando en forma coqueta) Hola… Gajeel-kun… pasa… (Sonriendo ampliamente)**_

_**-Gajeel (Con una mirada un poco de agotamiento): Uf… hola primor, si así fueran todos los recibimientos en todas partes… (Entrando y tumbándose en el primer sillón) estoy molido…**_

_**-Lianne (Sentándose a su lado entregándole un refresco): Que pinta, tienes mala cara, te ha pasado algo… (Haciendo un pucherito) pobrecillo… deja que te ayude a sentirte cómodo… Levy bajará enseguida… (Guiñándole un ojo) mientras puedes contármelo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… lo siento pero mis problemas… son únicamente míos y de nadie más… pero gracias por el refresco… primor…**_

_**-Lianne (Haciéndole ojitos): Anda cuéntame un poco… es bueno desahogarse un poco… cuanto se está tan agotado…**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Lia): Lee mis labios primor son mis putos problemas y no te diré nada… (Alejándose)**_

_**-Lianne (Aun anonadada por la proximidad tan violenta): Vale… como tú quieras… Gajeel-kun… (En eso entro su padre al salón)  
>-Lorenz: Quien era cielo… (Viendo al chico sentado): Oh…? Gajeel… que sorpresa… quieres un aperitivo?<strong>_

_**-Gajeel: Huy… no gracias Lorenz, pero eres muy amable… solo quiero relajarme un poco… tú sabes cuando sales del trabajo siempre buscas un poco de relax… Gehee…**_

_**-Lorenz: Ah…!? Pero tu trabajas?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… los domingos por las mañanas soy mecánico… y los jueves y sábados por la noche soy camarero… pero usted Lorenz no me ha dicho que hace por la vida…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… donde están mis modales… soy traductor e investigador en arqueología, pero me gusta más la botánica, imparto clases de botánica forense en la Universidad de Magnolia…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sorprendido): La verdad no me lo imagino lleno de tierra, ni por la arqueología, ni por la botánica… Gehee…**_

_**-Lorenz: Hay pero si eres muy gracioso… pero has dicho que eres mecánico verdad?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… sé que lo he dicho… porque…? Su mujer necesita que le aprieten unas tuercas? Gehee…**_

_**-Lorenz: Jajaja… en verdad muy gracioso… pero no… no sé si sea mucha molestia pero… mummm… me preguntaba… (Diez minutos después bajaba Levy y solo se encontró a su hermana en el sillón con cara de no creer lo que pasaba)**_

_**-Levy: Donde esta Gajeel, escuche su voz…?**_

_**-Lianne: Te diré donde "NO" está, conmigo en este sillón, te lo puedes creer, me lo han robado y por un coche, un estúpido coche…**_

_**-Levy: De que estás hablando…?**_

_**-Lianne: Llego papá, se pusieron a hablar… y pum… ahora le está haciendo una revisión a su coche por no sé qué ruidito… del estúpido motor… (Levy se encamino al garaje)**_

_**-Levy (Entrando al garaje): Papá? Gajeel…? (Observando a su padre dentro del coche con el capo abierto, acelerando el motor con Gajeel observando el motor) que hacen?**_

_**-Gajeel: Dame un segundo dulzura… acelera otra vez… Lorenz… apaga… enciende…**_

_**-Lorenz: Me está revisando el motor cielo… recuerdas que mencione que hacía unos ruiditos raros al encenderlo…**_

_**-Levy: Y tenía que ser justo hoy y ahora…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno… cielo, tenía pensado llevarlo mañana al taller, pero ya que Gajeel es mecánico… no pasa nada que le dé una revisadita… y una opinión…**_

_**-Levy: Papá… el que Gajeel sea mecánico, no significa que sea un experto titulado en mecánica… deberías llevarlo con un profesional… a ver… que…**_

_**-Gajeel (sacando algo del motor): Aquí tengo tu problema Lorenz… enciende… (Lorenz haciéndole caso)**_

_**-Lorenz: Ya está… no hay ruiditos… (Apagando el motor) cual era el problema…?**_

_**-Levy: Habrá sido suerte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tenias un gato muerto atascado en sistema de encendido…**_

_**-Levy: Que…? Gatito… no…! (Observando en la mano de Gajeel una cosa peluda enmarañada y casi quemada) que horror no quiero ver… (Tapándose los ojos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Si… gatito si… tal parece se escondió cerca del contacto de encendido por el calor y un día al encender el coche se atascó y murió… son cosas que suelen pasar con estos bribones… (Cogiendo una bolsa) tendrá un par de días como mucho…**_

_**-Lorenz (tapándose los ojos): NO… gatito no…! (Abrazando a su hija) soy un asesino…le he quitado la vida a ese pobre bichito**_

_**-Gajeel (No daba crédito a la escena): Hem… mum… yo te tiro… esto… no pasa nada… solo es un gato… ya se los dije son cosas que suelen pasar… ustedes saben… (Contemplando como Lorenz comenzó a llorar) vale… no he dicho ni mierda… (Tirando la bolsa a la basura) ya está… ¿era vuestro el minino?**_

_**-Levy (Volviendo a mirar): No… nosotros tenemos un perro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y porque llora tu padre por el puto gato…?**_

_**-Levy: No seas insensible… mi padre es ecologista y respeta toda viva animal… no le gustaría cargar en su conciencia matar bichitos… además es muy sensible… (Jugando con sus dedos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… y yo soy carnicero… bien… lo siento Lorenz pero no es culpa tuya… son cosas que pasan cuando estos bichos están heridos… y se acurrucan en algún lugar calientito en donde se dejan morir… vamos la iba a palmar igual…**_

_**-Lorenz: De verdad… no iba a sobrevivir…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga… pero no…!**_

_**-Lorenz (Ya más tranquilo): Bien, si son cosas que pasan y nada se podía hacer (Suspirando) adiós y que descanses en santa paz pequeñín…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si quieres te traigo la orquesta y le rendimos un homenaje…**_

_**-Lorenz: Creo que sería una despedida digna… todos tenemos derecho a una… (Sacando un pañuelo)**_

_**-Gajeel: No he dicho nada…**_

_**-Levy: Hum… papi creo que lo ha dicho con ironía…**_

_**-Lorenz: Que va, se ve que Gajeel comprende los sentimientos y se identifica con ellos (Entrando a su casa)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… es de fábula… poder identificarse con un gato muerto… Gehee… gracias por ese honor…**_

_**-Levy (dándole con el codo): No te pases… (Apareciendo Lianne en el garaje)**_

_**-Lianne: Es cierto… lo que ha dicho papá, que en el motor había…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si un gato… **_

_**-Lianne (Tapándose los oídos): No… gatito… no…! (Corriendo hacia dentro de la casa) porque…!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Levy): Dime… que esa reacción… es aprendida y no hereditaria…**_

_**-Levy (Pensándolo): Mamá suele decir que es aprendida, pero otras veces dice que más parece hereditaria porque?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque… no quiero que nuestros hijos piensen que su padre es un carnicero insensible… y tampoco quiero que terminen organizando una despedida funeraria cada vez y cuando se encuentren un bicho muerto…**_

_**-Levy (Roja de pies a cabeza): Pero a ti quien te ha dicho que tendremos hijos?! (Siendo cogida por la cintura de forma muy sensual)**_

_**-Gajeel (Atrayéndola hacia él): Que los fabriquemos no te parece una idea sexy… sería una buena excusa para vernos tal cual vinimos al mundo… además estamos en primera fase… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Soltándose): Recuerdas… no es una cita… por lo tanto no es primera fase… y aunque lo fuera tú yo no tendremos hijos… en ningún futuro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si tu di eso… una cita es la segunda fase… y la tercera fase es… Gehee… que los podemos fabricar o simplemente nos… apareamos y los fabricamos luego…**_

_**-Levy (Ya tenía todos los colores en su rostro): Tú padre lo dijo, tengo cara de inteligente… Jijiji… y no se habla de esas cosas tan abiertamente…**_

_**-Gajeel: No es que no se deban hablar… es que aún hay gente que le da vergüenza aceptar que en este mundo hay dos tipos de anatomía, que para bien o para mal existen… y se llama sexualidad… hablar de ello no tiene nada de malo…**_

_**-Levy: Tu sí que no tienes remedio…**_

_**-Gajeel: Seguro que el remedio está más cerca de lo que crees… tal vez si pudiera probarlo…? (Observando las piernas de Levy)**_

_**-Levy (Entrando a la casa): Le diré a mi familia que ya me voy… y métetelo en la cabeza… tú y yo nunca tendremos hijos…**_

_**-Gajeel (Entrando y para sí): Quien más negativo es, todo le sale al revés… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo el pequeño bolso que dejo en el sillón): Me voy… estaré para la cena…**_

_**-Lorenz: Que te vaya bien en tu cita cielo…**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose roja): QUE NO ES UNA CITA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… pero… dulzura porque niegas lo evidente… si sales con un chico, entonces es una cita… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Muérdete la lengua Gajeel Redfox… que aún estoy a tiempo de quedarme en casa y darte plantón…**_

_**-Gajeel: Huy… esas amenazas no se hacen… (Cogiéndola de la cintura) nos vamos ya… que por desgracia tiene razón… (Saliendo con Levy delante) Nos vemos luego…**_

_**-Lianne: Si te da plantón me visto y en cinco minutos estoy lista… (Haciéndole ojitos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias por la oferta… pero no… (Entregándole a Levy un casco) Subes…?**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo el casco y subiendo): No te ha gustado la idea del plantón verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Dulzura… solo te lo diré una vez… en mi biografía… no ha existido nadie que me haya hecho semejante barbarie, y esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario… (Encendiendo la moto yéndose) que me hagas eso es un crimen…**_

_**-Levy: Uf… si… la que te haga eso debería recibir una condena de cadena perpetua… tienes razón… pero a quien se le ocurría hacerte eso… a ti… que eres… no sé cómo decirlo… tan deseable…**_

_**-Gajeel: No te pases… (Gajeel no tenía ninguna intención de mencionarle a Levy todas sus proezas como mujeriego) tampoco soy un monstruo sabes… (Deteniendo la moto) quieres ganar algo en la feria?**_

_**-Levy: Si, me encantan las ferias… (Bajándose de la moto pero tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de lleno en los brazos del chico) las tazas giratorias parecen… Houch…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndola a tiempo): Tranquila, la noche apenas comienza, más luego si nos da tiempo nos vamos al hotel… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Apartándose): Tropecé… así que no te hagas ideas raras… conmigo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo se… solo quería ver tu reacción (Susurrándole al oído) Te ves preciosa cuando haces esos pucheritos… Gehee… (Cogiéndole de la muñeca) Las tazas parecen ser un buen comienzo…? No…? (Subiendo a una de ellas con Levy)**_

_**Tras pasar un rato agradable y a pesar de todo, Levy disfrutaba y se sentía cómoda en compañía de aquel chico, fueron a un puesto de tiros donde le gano un oso de tamaño mediano, luego subieron a la montaña rusa, a la noria, a los botes y se detuvieron a comer un helado**_

_**-Levy (Sentándose): Uff… todo ha sido muy divertido… deberíamos repetirlo algún día…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si lo repetimos… entonces sería una cita… ¿Dime quieres repetirlo…? Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Observando su helado): Es la única manera de repetirlo?**_

_**-Gajeel: Lamento decírtelo… pero si… es la única manera…**_

_**-Levy (soltando una risita): Me lo pensare… siempre se puede salir con Lucy o con Natsu… y no sería una cita…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero no lo disfrutarías tanto como lo disfrutas conmigo… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Siempre buscas la manera de ganar…? (Sonriéndole tiernamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo si es algo que me interesa ganar… (Acercándose y rodeando la cintura de la chica lentamente)**_

_**-Levy: Como si fuera un trofeo… (Sintiendo la aproximación de ambos) tengo pinta de trofeo…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Ahora tenía el mentón de la chica entre sus dedos): Te aseguro… que eres mucho más que un trofeo… y si tuvieras pinta de trofeo… no dudaría en cogerte (Acercándose cada vez más y la chica que comenzó a cerrar los ojos) Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Que estaba a menos de una pulgada, podía sentir la loción del chico y su aliento sobre sus labios): Gajeel… yo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Relamiéndose los labios ya quería entrar en contacto con los de ella): Le…**_

_**-Jessica: Hola….! Gajeel-kun….! Podemos llamarte Gajeel-kun verdad…? (Haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran separándose en el acto) Espero no interrumpir nada interesante…**_

_**-Gajeel: No que va, si teníamos pensado ir a la exposición de parásitos, hongos y roedores, pero ya que están aquí nos han ahorrado el camino… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Intento contener una risita): Gajeel… no seas grosero…**_

_**-Amanda: No podíamos esperar para hablar contigo… Gajeel-kun… pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotras…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y que le ha hecho pensar que voy a ir cuando ustedes lo digan…? Tengo pinta del genio de Aladino o qué?**_

_**-Ester: No estaría mal que de ahora en adelante te llamemos genio… sería buena idea… Genio de la lámpara ven…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No me digas… tu primer deseo es ser enterrada viva por mí y que nadie encuentre el cadáver… Gehee…**_

_**-Gina (Mostrando una carpeta llena de hojas): Sabes lo que tenemos aquí… Gajeel-kun…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Las medidas de la cripta que ocuparan dentro de nada… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Observando la carpeta tenía una sensación de lo que podría ser): No será…? Como pueden hacerle eso, no se atrevan…**_

_**-Cloe: Tu espera tu turno… bonita… que ya tendremos tiempo para ajustar nuestras cuentas…**_

_**-Natalia: Eres un chico muy malo… Gajeel-kun… (Diciéndolo en forma coqueta) Ven con nosotras y nadie tendrá que ver o enterarse del contenido de esta carpeta… **_

_**-Gajeel: Ya entiendo… se han colado a los archivos del direc y han hecho una copia de mis expedientes… por eso ahora tengo que hacer todo lo que vosotras queráis para mantener esa carpeta cerrada… a que si…?**_

_**-Jessica: Eres más listo de lo que pareces… pero ya que has pillado la idea venga… dile adiós a esa pocas curvas…**_

_**-Levy (Enrojeciéndose): Hey…! Dejadlo en paz… no es tan mala persona… por favor… no lo hagan…**_

_**-Cloe: Jajaja… si lo dejaremos cuando nos aburramos… pero que digo… Genio de la lámpara… tírale tu helado a la nerd sentada a tu lado…**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose en pie cogió su helado y se lo lanzo a Cloe): Frío eh… de todas formas ya no me apetecía helado (Cogiendo el de Levy y lanzándolo en toda la cara a Jessica) Este seguro está mucho mejor en sabor… Gehee…**_

_**-Ester: Pero que estás haciendo esas no han sido las ordenes… tienes que obedecernos Genio de la lámpara… si no obedeces ten por seguro que esto llegará a manos de todo el instituto…**_

_**-Levy: Ya basta, no lo molesten…**_

_**-Gajeel: Adelante… hazlo…**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Gajeel con incredulidad): Gajeel… pero… todos…**_

_**-Natalia: Créenos que lo haremos… no sabes de lo que somos capaces…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentándose): Y yo les he dicho adelante… háganlo… y si se de lo que son capaces zorras como vosotras… pero sois vosotras las que no saben de lo que yo soy capaz… bueno… tendrán alguna idea… una muy pequeña idea con lo que han visto en esos archivos…**_

_**-Jessica: Nos estas tomando el pelo… intentas parecer indiferente… pero te preocupa que lo hagamos…**_

_**-Gajeel: No la verdad me importa dos jodidos pimientos lo que hagan con esa información…**_

_**-Cloe: Veamos qué tan poco te importa… o quieres que revelemos que secuestraste a un crio de 14 años y lo tuviste cautivo una semana en quién sabe dónde… pero como la policía no encontró pruebas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y por eso no me acusaron de nada… pero el crio juraba que fui yo… así que me expulsaron… sí que nostalgia… tuvo mucha gracia…**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Gajeel sorprendida): Haz llegado secuestrar a alguien…? (Intentando alejarse del chico)**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndole de la muñeca y obligándola a sentarse): Si la verdad… fue muy divertido… por ese entonces yo tenía 10… el chico ese intento hacerse el chulito conmigo y no quiso que entrara en el equipo de básquet, era el capitán… y todo lo que decía tenía que hacerse solo porque el rey lo decía… así que me pensé… que se joda a ver si es tan chulo con otros… y se cago en los pantalones cuando le secuestramos… Gehee… lloro, suplico, se humillo y arrastro como una cucaracha…**_

_**-Jessica: Que…? Como que tenías 10 años…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Esta en el archivo… si observas bien… esta mi fecha de nacimiento y las edades y años escolares de cuando fui expulsado… saca tu cuenta y tendrás resultados… el gorila de 14 años actuaba como un pobre lechón esperando su destino… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Con 10 años secuestraste a un chico 4 años mayor que tu…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… ni la policía podía dar crédito a ello… dijeron que el secuestro debería de haber sido de profesionales… no de críos… haciendo chiquilladas… incluso algunos dijeron que si fuera un secuestro entre críos seria al revés… el grande al pequeño…**_

_**-Jessica (Observando los papeles): Es cierto… tenía diez… bueno… (Pasando páginas) y que tal… esto de… Exorcismos y Ouijas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja… esa… ya casi lo olvidaba… fue muy gracioso… (Observando a Levy) Unos colegas y yo nos pasamos toda la noche pegando y clavando la mobiliaria del aula de clases… el profesor era un tipo bastante supersticioso… al día siguiente yo fingí una posesión y el pobre diablo grito que el aula estaba maldita por satanás… e intento exorcizarme y supuestamente antes de mi liberación le dije "Morirás en tres días y nada podrá salvarte" las semanas siguientes ni lo vimos, escuchamos que se había recluido en su casa… Gehee… así que… expulsión… por traumatizar personal docente… ahora que lo recuerdo lo grabamos… seguro la cinta estará por ahí… se lo pediré a Juvia… seguro ella lo tiene… Gehee…**_

_**-Cloe (Quitándole a Jessica la carpeta): Así…? Y que tal… (Revisándola) Fiestas ilegales…**_

_**-Gajeel: Fiestas ilegales en las canchas deportivas… si ya unos colegas y yo hicimos varios talonarios que luego vendimos… aduciendo que eran para una recaudación de fondos para despedida de fin de curso… nos sacamos un montón de pasta… cuando todo el mundo llego el conserje del colegio intentaba poner orden y avisar a la policía de los intrusos… Gehee… me expulsaron pero lo celebre con mis colegas yéndonos de acampada… teníamos dinero para derrochar… en ese entonces tenía 9 años…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): Eres terrible… esa expulsión (Con ironía) te toco el alma…**_

_**-Gina (Ahora revisando la carpeta): Y que tal… Fraude…elec…**_

_**-Gajeel: Fraude Electoral… lo se… se habían postulados los mejores alumnos para ser los embajadores del colegio para la gran maratón de letras y números… bah… eran muy creídos… y pesados se sentían superior a todos solo porque tenían el dinero para hacer lo que les antojara… pero de esos cinco plastas tenían que escoger uno… y solo teníamos tres días para tener al ganador… me pase toda la noche robando y cambiando la votación…**_

_**-Levy: No te habrás proclamado ganador?**_

_**-Gajeel: No estoy loco si yo o algún otro fuera ganador, tendría que dar la cara en esa maratón… mi intención era avergonzar al personal del colegio y a esos plastas a nadie más… por eso me tuve que pensar en un ganador que no le importe hacer el ridículo… y tachan…**_

_**-Levy: A quien proclamaste ganador…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… proclame ganador a Chicles… la cobaya experimental de la sala de ciencias… Gehee… solo les quedaba un día para revisar correctamente los votos… los profesores y el director se estaban volviendo locos con el tema… cinco chicos plastas y ninguno puede ir a la maratón porque no saben quién es el mejor… me expulsaron para que no vuelva a crear un caos en las elecciones en las que estarían toda la noche evaluando al ganador, al día siguiente proclamaron un ganador y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a la maratón… que estaban con la hora justa… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Tapándose la boca tratando de contener una risa y observando como las otras chicas miraban boquiabiertas al ver que el chico no se inmutaba): Estarían desesperados…**_

_**-Natalia: Y que tal…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sigan buscando todo lo que quieran… podemos estar aquí toda la noche… pero no soy ni seré su genio de la lámpara… (Poniéndose en pie cogiendo a Levy por la mano) Por cierto he de advertirles que me vengaré por esto… (Caminando en dirección de la moto)**_

_**-Jessica: Le molesta seguro… no querrá que nadie se entere… solo finge que no le importa…**_

_**-Cloe: Pues si está fingiendo… lo hace muy bien…**_

_**-Amanda: Jessica tiene razón, lo que podemos hacer es… dejar copias en todo el instituto de algo de lo que haya hecho aquí… seguro no le importa porque solo somos unos cuantos aquí presentes pero ya verás cómo cambia cuando sea todo el instituto…**_

_**Gajeel llevo de vuelta a Levy a su casa, aparcando la moto a una calle para no hacer ruido con el motor**_

_**-Levy (Bajándose): Porque la aparcas aquí?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tengo ganas de caminar… no quieres caminar?**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… si un poco… oye… lo que se revelo esta noche de tus expedientes… quiero que sepas que no diré nada nadie…**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque no… si igual las zorras esas lo van a revelar… a mí no me importa… sabes… todo lo que está ahí lo he hecho y no me avergüenzo de nada… seria como negarme a mí mismo… o negar la verdad… vamos… tu entiendes**_

_**-Levy: Tampoco te arrepientes…? Es decir has secuestrado a un ser humano…**_

_**-Gajeel: He secuestrado a un pelmazo… ni daño que le hicimos solo le asustamos un poco… era un crio…y te aseguro que no me arrepiento… nunca me he arrepentido de nada…**_

_**-Levy: Realmente eras terrible… o sigues siéndolo…? (Gajeel cogiéndole de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él)**_

_**-Gajeel: Averígualo… dulzura… (Acercando su rostro con el de la peli azul y susurrándole) A que saben tus labios…?**_

_**-Levy (Puso su mano entre los labios de Gajeel y los de ella): Ya me has robado un beso y no me apetece que me robes otro…**_

_**-Gajeel (Apartando la mano que cubría su boca): Entonces róbamelo tú y estamos en paz… (Acercándose mirándola a los ojos)**_

_**-Levy (Rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos): Me parece un trato más que… justo… Gajeel… (Comenzando con un beso casto)**_

_**-Gajeel (Se deleitó con aquel beso que no quiso mancillarlo, era simplemente perfecto): Levy… (Abrazando más a la chica) te… deseo… (Posando su mano en los muslos de la chica acariciándolos, haciendo que esta de un respingo) Joder… se mía… (Deslizando su mano directo a la intimidad de la chica, esta dio un saltito y se apartó) solo mía…**_

_**-Levy: Pero que haces…? (Acomodándose la falda, tratando de mirar a otro lado y recuperando el aliento) **_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento… creo que voy demasiado rápido… uff… (Rascándose la cabeza y para sí mismo) Imbécil… no te podías aguantar un poco más…**_

_**-Levy: Será mejor que me vaya ya… (Quería aclarar en su cabeza porque aquello no debería estar sucediendo, pero no encontraba razón) Lo he pasado muy bien… ya nos vemos mañana…**_

_**-Gajeel: Puedo pasar por ti… e ir juntos al instituto…? Que dices?**_

_**-Levy (pensándolo): Será mejor que no… pero gracias por el detalle… (Caminando)**_

_**-Gajeel (Caminando a su lado): Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta… hay mucho depravado suelto… y si te saco de casa, también te dejo en ella…**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): Que caballeroso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si dices que fui un caballero lo negaré… Gehee… (Ya en la puerta de la chica) Bueno… entonces ahí te dejo… (Llevando su mano al cuello de ella acariciando sus mechones) nos veremos mañana (haciendo un intento de acercarse a sus labios)**_

_**-Levy (Girando la cabeza haciendo que este le deje el beso en la mejilla): SI… ya nos veremos (dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico) Cuídate… (Abriendo la puerta y entrando rápidamente) Conduce con cuidado… (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Gajeel (Para sí): Imbécil… con "I" mayúscula, no (Caminado hacia su moto) tu no podías aguantar, tenías que meterle mano… capullo… ahora que va a pensar… este solo quiere mi culo… y hurgar entre mis piernas… me llevo la corona al capullo que no podía aguantar y por eso le van a dar calabazas… tan cerca… joder… y tan inaccesible… mierda… tenía que joderla de esta manera… (Así estuvo recriminándose todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa y aun no encontraba un motivo para elogiarse) También diría estúpido con "E" de… con que puede ser…**_

_**-Crujsager: Ejemplo que no se debe seguir, porque es un enorme pringado con "P" de perdedor Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel (Dejando las llaves en un cuenco y tumbándose en el sillón): Y a ti quien mierda te ha preguntado…**_

_**-Crujsager (Con el mando a distancia cambiando canales): Oh… perdona no sabía que estabas hablando con tu amigo imaginario, porque tu veras a cualquiera que se le vea hablando solo no es buen presagio a la salud mental..**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja...ja...ja… no sabes cómo me haces mear de risa… siempre tan oportuno Crujsa… que hoy no tienes ganas de salir y conocer chicas de una noche…? O ya te han dado calabazas… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: La verdad… no sé si te cruzaste con ella, hace poco que se fue y estuvo… genial…! Aquella morena…**_

_**-Gajeel: La de los ojos grandes…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Esa misma…**_

_**-Gajeel: La has vuelto a ver?**_

_**-Crujsager: Estaba sola en el bar… y tal parece su cita se había emborrachado tanto que era imposible que tengan sexo… así que me pregunto si tenía ganas para quemar territorio… nos bebimos unas copas y nos vinimos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que suerte tienen algunos?**_

_**-Crujsager: Nada de sexo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya se… ya se… pero te equivocas… no tengo pensado tener sexo… (Poniéndose en pie) Me voy a la cama…**_

_**-Crujsager: Menos mal… que no lo tengas pensado… eso demuestra que se te van bien las promesas…**_

_**-Gajeel (Entrando a su habitación): SI… lo que tú digas (Para sí) No tengo pensado tener sexo… pero si tengo pensado hacerle el amor… Gehee… solo tiempo… eso es lo único que necesito… para llegar aún más en ti dulzura… solo tiempo…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui os dejo y no se hagan ilusion porque ahora si el siguiente lo esperan a la semana que viene con el capitulo 14.- Yo también pienso desquitarme!:<strong>

_**Un beso y adios**_


	14. Yo también pienso desquitarme:

**Hola a todos, se que ya casi es sabado pero tengo intención de dejarles ya este capitulo que espero les guste, p**

**POr desgracia me sigo atrasando con el otro otro fic, lo tengo a medias, como sea como sea lo conseguiré y lo dejare el domingo (espero) bueno sin más rodeos fairy tail school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Les recuerdo que FT no me pertenece, que por cierto el manga esta locaso.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: Un nuevo día en el instituto y un nuevo problema, se ha desvelado un secreto "Gracias a las chicas más amistosas del instituto", Gajeel juró venganza y venganza les va a dar "Le van a multar, como lo hizo, tiene sus contactos, yo solo aprendía, ellos si perdieron, tu demonio, que clase de padre tienes..." Que disfruten este fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14.- Yo también pienso desquitarme!:<strong>

_**El lunes por la mañana Levy se despidió de su familia, mientras su padre llevaba a su hermana al internado y su madre hacia sus pasatiempos favoritos (buscar trapitos sucios a los vecinos) algo que sus hermanas y ella desaprobaban, llego al instituto donde vio a Lucy de pie junto al tablón informativo, así que se acercó a saludarla.**_

_**-Levy: Lu-chan…! Buenos días… (Pero noto que algo raro le pasaba a su amiga) Lu-chan..?**_

_**-Lucy (Observando a Levy y muy pálida): Tu sabias algo al respecto de esto…? (Señalando una hoja color amarilla pegada en el tablón)**_

_**-Levy (Observando la hoja): Pero que…?! Oh no… al final lo hicieron… (En la hoja decía)**_

_**Información para el Instituto Pre-Universitario Fairy Tail redactado por la Correccional de Magnolia "Phantom Lord" expulsa al detenido Gajeel C. Redfox por agresión física al Supervisor Jefe Jose Polta, causándole tres costillas rotas, hematomas y múltiples moratones en cara, torso y brazos, la mandíbula dislocada, un brazo fracturado, y tres huesos del pie derecho rotos, por constante esta institución ordena al dicho detenido que no podrá volver a nuestras instalaciones y ha sido calificado en observación como un peligro a la sociedad con posibilidad de ser entregado a la penitenciaria general si no mejora su conducta.**_

_**Atentamente El supervisor Jefe Jose Polta.**_

_**-Lucy: Tu sabias algo de esto Le-chan?**_

_**-Levy: No… pero recuerdas que dijo en la cafetería, que le expulsaron por golpear a alguien hasta mandarle al hospital… pero no mencionó a quien…**_

_**-Lucy: Golpear a alguien se sobre entiende que se refiere a otro chico problema, no a un Supervisor Jefe de la mismísima correccional…! Donde se ha visto algo como eso?**_

_**-Levy: No lo sé… (Observando que en toda la entrada y muros del instituto estaban pegados esas hojas amarillas) a esta hora seguro lo habrá visto todo el mundo…**_

_**-Lucy: No dudes que hablaran de ello en clase de Bob… y los profesores también harán sus comentarios respecto a esto… (En eso escucharon el sonido de una moto entrando al patio del instituto aparcándose en una de las plazas) y hablando del diablo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Bajándose de la moto): Hola…! Rubia, que tal el fin de semana… (Acercándose a ambas chicas) Saben deberíamos repetir la fiesta del sábado, como nos la pasamos bomba… (Colocando cada brazo en los hombros de cada chica) a que es buena idea… saben si Natsu está ya en el aula… tengo unos juegos seguro que le interesan…**_

_**-Levy: Buenos días Gajeel… tal parece hoy estas de buen humor…**_

_**-Lucy (Que no daba crédito al verlo tan amistoso): Me pregunto cuanto le durará la alegría…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y como no iba a estar de mejor humor… me han salido buenas noticias en el trabajo… y un colega me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que ya me tiene un dinero que debía recibir desde la noche del viernes (Se refería a las motos desguazadas que ellas no sabían), pero no hace falta entrar en detalles…**_

_**-Lucy: No me imagino de donde vendrá ese dinero… (Para sí) Venderá drogas…? O tiene una red de prostitución…?**_

_**-Levy: Que… bien… que estés tan contento…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que aún tenía los brazos sobre las chicas): Venga entremos… y ahí conversamos más a nuestros aires… (Arrastrándolas a la entrada de los pasillos) Que les parece si a la salida vamos por unas bebidas o nos vamos a un karaoke… (Observando a un grupo de chicos de la clase caminando hacia ellos siendo encabezados por Jet y Droy) Que es el comité de bienvenida…?**_

_**-Jet (Empujándolo hacia atrás apartándolo de las chicas): Quítales tus sucios brazos de encima cerdo… y no te les vuelvas a acercar ni a ellas ni a ninguna otra chica de este Instituto…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que se mantuvo en pie pero retrocedió fuertemente): Y a ti que te pasa capullo… celoso porque estoy rodeado de chicas guapas y tú no…?! Es eso… he…! Solución… no seas plasta…Gehee…**_

_**-Jet: No voy a rebajarme a tu altura… (Lucy poniéndose en medio de Jet)**_

_**-Lucy: Jet para…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si hablamos de altura… te tengo ventaja… Gehee… (Siendo cogido del brazo por Levy)**_

_**-Levy: Tranquilo… no caigas en una pelea… Gajeel…**_

_**-Jet: Aléjate de él Levy-chan… es un peligro para la sociedad… y esta… con un pie a la penitenciaria… no es una persona a la que uno deba acercarse…**_

_**-Levy: Jet… basta…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Oye… Jet, te lo diré solo una vez, no hables de lo que no sabes y no quedarás como el gilipollas que estas mostrando ser…**_

_**-Jet (aun cogido por Lucy ya que nadie más tenía pensado detenerle): Maldito cabrón… ni si quiera deberías estar aquí… cómo es posible que el director te haya abierto las puertas… teniendo en sus manos todos tus antecedentes (Un trozo de papel envuelto en una pequeña piedra cayo en la nariz de Jet) Houch… quién? (Observando a una peli azul acercándose a gran velocidad colocándose entre ambos chicos)**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia no dejará que hablen así de Gajeel-kun en su presencia… y no hables de lo que no sepas…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo los hombros de la chica): No te metas Juvia… no necesito que aquí me andes protegiendo el culo…**_

_**-Droy: Solo lo defiendes porque eres su prima… que si fueras una de estas chicas estarías manteniendo la distancia como lo haría cualquier persona sensata ante un criminal (Siendo apoyado por los otros chicos que iban con ellos) porque eso es... un criminal…**_

_**-Gajeel: Venga… Juvia que perro ladrador poco mordedor… (Cogiéndola por la muñeca llevándosela) no nos vamos a sentir mal solo porque un grupo de pringados nos miren mal…**_

_**-Jet: Largarte… y pide tu dimisión… tu no perteneces aquí…! (También apoyado por los otros chicos) Largo…!**_

_**-Lucy: Ya está bien… Jet… cálmense todo el mundo…**_

_**-Jet (Dirigiéndose a Levy): Estas bien… Levy-chan… me imagino que una noticia como esta asustaría a cualquiera al ver hasta qué punto puede ser peligrosa una persona… te enseñare el proceso que se debe seguir para dar la baja al compañero apoyado… podemos hablar de ello en la cafetería… dime… te gustaría salir mañana por la tarde...? Hay una feria no muy lejos y me preguntaba… si…?**_

_**-Levy (Alejándose de Jet): Eres patético… (Caminando en dirección en busca de Gajeel y Juvia) Nunca saldría contigo…**_

_**-Droy: Y conmigo…?!**_

_**-Levy (Deteniéndose): En serio… eso es lo único que les preocupa en este momento…? Ambos son patéticos… los dos…! (Continuando su camino)**_

_**-Lucy: Sabéis lo que han hecho…? Se han comportado como el peor de los imbéciles… y saben que…? Me alegro que les diga que no!... y olvídense en volver a pedirme que le hable bien de vosotros… o motivarla a darles una oportunidad para una cita… porque ninguno me parece ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella… (Largándose al aula)**_

_**-Natsu (Entrando al pasillo): Hola…! Me he perdido de algo… hola Lucy…!**_

_**-Lucy (regresando y cogiéndolo por el brazo arrastrándolo): Vamos… Natsu… no se te valla a pegar lo imbécil… **_

_**-Natsu: Vale… (Siguiéndola en el trayecto al aula) pero me he perdido de algo?**_

_**Mientras Levy al fin encontró a Gajeel hablando con Juvia en una esquina de los pasillos, ambos a su parecer demasiado juntos, se estaba comenzando a enfadar cuando entro en la razón y memoria que era prima suya.**_

_**-Gajeel (Sosteniendo el mentón de la chica muy cerca de su rostro): No lo olvides… ignórales, que te de igual lo que digan… tu solo te dedicas a cuidarme el culo en el barrio… no aquí… se apañármelas Juvia…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia lo sabe, pero no me gusta cuando hablan mal de ti sin siquiera saber lo que paso… Gajeel-kun… (Abrazándole) Juvia, sabe que esta es tu ultima oportunidad… y no quiero que seas ingresado a la penitenciaria por culpa de las recomendaciones de la correccional… **_

_**-Gajeel: Por mí no te preocupes… cariño… ya verás que no entro a la penitenciaria ni aunque me ofrezca voluntario… (Dándole una palmada en el trasero) Anda ve al aula antes que suene la campana… y es por esto que te dije que no dijeras nada del tema parentesco familiar…**_

_**-Juvia (Caminando): No entres tarde que tenemos con el tutor de Literatura… (Yéndose y cruzándose con Levy) Si tienes algo desagradable que decirle a Gajeel-kun… piénsatelo bonita… porque no respondo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Juvia…! Cállate!**_

_**-Levy (Sonriéndole a la chica): No… tranquila… solo quería expresarles mi apoyo…**_

_**-Juvia (Devolviéndole la sonrisa y continuando su camino): Bien…**_

_**-Gajeel: Discúlpala… normalmente es… como ha sido esta semana… aparentemente "normal" solo que ahora está un poco ofuscada… por la situación… no le hagas caso…**_

_**-Levy: Esta bien… supongo que yo haría lo mismo si alguien atacara a mis hermanas sin ningún fundamento… ¿estás bien?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… porque no estarlo…?**_

_**-Levy: Creí que por cómo te atacaron… no tendrías ánimos en ver a nadie…**_

_**-Gajeel: Creíste mal dulzura… pero agradezco la preocupación… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Bien… tal parece tu buen humor no ha cambiado… (Sonriéndole) venga… que pronto sonará la campana…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo la muñeca de la chica arrastrándola hacia él): Quizás mi buen humor necesite más motivación para permanecer bien… (Cogiéndola del mentón y relamiéndose los labios) te gustaría motivarlo…?**_

_**-Levy (Rodeando el cuello del chico, saltando hacia él y lo beso) Gajeel… (Sintiendo como este deslizaba sus manos a su cintura y a sus muslos) Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel (Jadeando en sus labios): Eres perfecta… (Presionándola contra él y robándole el aliento con cada beso) averiguamos hasta donde podemos llegar…?**_

_**-Levy (sintiendo sus dedos rozar nuevamente con su intimidad) Deberíamos… parar… (Apartándose de él) lo siento… no debí… (Corriendo a clases) la campana sonara en cualquier momento…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observándola correr como un conejo asustado): Gehee… no debiste…? Pero lo hiciste… dulzura… eso sí que me motiva… (Encaminándose al aula, al llegar al pasillo del aula lo esperaban dos chicas que ya conocía)**_

_**-Karen: Y ahora estás dispuesto a ser nuestro genio…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No tienen otro archivo gordo que publicar… (Pasando de largo) por favor… si alguien me preguntara para confirmarlo o negarlo, yo lo confirmaría… ya se los dije a sus otras amiguitas… no me molesta… háganlo… pero os recuerdo… tengo pensado vengarme por todo lo que intenten… adiós… (Entrando al aula)**_

_**-Jessica: No se ha inmutado… porque no funciona como con los demás…?**_

_**-Karen: Paciencia… habrá algo en los expedientes que seguro no querrá revelar… y entonces… será nuestro genio…**_

_**-Jessica: Espero, porque me trae muy contrariada que no ceda ante el intento de seducción y ahora ante el chantaje…**_

_**-Karen: Si, a mí también me trae contrariada… y que es eso de hacernos recordar que se vengaría…?**_

_**-Jessica: Oh…?! Eso, no le prestes atención… nos lo dijo anoche mientras leíamos su expediente delante de la nerd…**_

_**-Karen: Estaba con esa pocas curvas…?**_

_**-Jessica: Hem… si… pensamos en darle un adelanto de la información delante de ella, lo obligaríamos a ceder… para que no se divulgue en todo el instituto…, pero al contrario le dio igual, se la llevo y dijo que se vengaría… eso es todo…**_

_**Karen: Ha… Jenny le va a interesar mucho esa información… vámonos…**_

_**Gajeel entro al aula y observo el ambiente tenso que creaban los otros chicos y el de miedo generado por las otras chicas, Natsu lo saludo como si nada y en ese instante su teléfono le informaba que tenía un mensaje, sonrió y lo cogió.**_

_**-Gajeel (Leyendo el mensaje): Esas si son buenas noticias (Sentándose en su silla y dirigiéndose a Lucy) Rubia… una pregunta…**_

_**-Lucy (Dio un pequeño salto ya que no era normal que Gajeel se dirigiera a ella si no era por medio de Levy): Si… claro que pasa?**_

_**-Gajeel (Aun leyendo el mensaje): Esa Jenny del grupo de animadoras con las que estas, tiene un ciclomotor de matrícula MNO-1348?**_

_**-Lucy: Si porque lo preguntas?**_

_**-Gajeel (Escribiendo un mensaje): No por nada solo quería confirmarlo… Gehee… (Guardando el teléfono) Espero que su casa no le quede muy lejos… ir a pie es un latazo y en autobús… un agobio… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Un poco extrañada… la verdad es que si vive un tanto apartada en una urbanización de muy buena categoría…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor me lo pones… Gehee… (En ese instante entro Gildarts el profesor que tenía muy mala cara)**_

_**-Bisca: Se siente bien… profesor…?**_

_**-Gildarts: NO… el partido del sábado fue horrible (Tumbando la cabeza al escritorio) Como pudieron haber perdido… Buaa…!**_

_**-Natsu (Poniéndose en pie lleno de alegría): Oiga profesor… no sé qué partido vio pero ganamos…! Fue estupendo…!**_

_**-Gildarts (Viendo a Natsu con ojos poseídos): Me refiero a los Bengalas…!**_

_**-Natsu (Sentándose): Ha..! Bueno si… ellos… si perdieron… pero no pasa… así es la vida…**_

_**-Lucy (Susurrándole a Natsu): Cierra la boca…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oiga profe… no se sienta mal por eso…**_

_**-Levy (Compartió miradas con Lucy imaginándose lo que diría por su maldito ego): Gajeel… no…**_

_**-Gajeel: Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde… como le pasó a su puñetero equipo… Jaa…! Rogers…! Ganadores… Bengalas…! Perdedores… cuando termino el partido los Bengalas parecían gatitos estreñidos… Gehee…**_

_**-Gildarts: Fuera… (Señalando al pasillo)**_

_**-Gajeel: Que…? Oiga… no me diga que me hecha del aula solo porque vitoreo a los Rogers…**_

_**-Gildarts: Bien no te lo diré… Fuera…! (Señalando al pasillo) castigado… (Gajeel cogiendo su mochila salió del aula)**_

_**-Gajeel: Donde coño quedo la democracia, sabe esto es tiranía… tiranía pura y dura… CAPULLO…! (Cerrando la puerta tras de sí)**_

_**-Natsu: Oiga… profesor no es que le dé la razón que usted sea un capullo, pero no cree que se pasó un poco… solo es un partido…**_

_**-Gildarts: Tú también… fuera…! (Señalando al pasillo)**_

_**-Natsu: HE?! Oiga… no me eche… por favor… no es culpa mía que perdieran los Bengalas…**_

_**-Gildarts: He dicho FUERA…! (Natsu cogió su mochila a toda velocidad y salió del aula) Alguien más es de los Rogers…? (Todos negaron con la cabeza intentando no tantear a su suerte temiendo ser echados del aula) Bien… pagina 16…**_

_**-Natsu (Acercándose a Gajeel con mochila en mano): Jo… con el viejo de Gildarts… no es justo… que culpa tengo que perdiera su equipo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te digo… como no puede expresar su cabreo con otros fanáticos de los Rogers… ya se desquita con nosotros… esto es de coña… normalmente me echaban de clases por faltarles al respeto entre otras cosas y esta es la primera en que me echan solo por pertenecer al equipo ganador…**_

_**-Natsu: Mi mamá siempre dice que siempre hay una primera vez para todo…**_

_**-Gajeel: En un futuro, cuando alguien revise mis expedientes y encuentren expulsado de clases por pertenecer al equipo que gano al equipo del profe… el que lo lea alucinará en estéreo… venga… vamos a tomarnos un aire afuera…**_

_**-Natsu: Si… la idea de estar aquí en pie hasta que salga el profe… no me da buen augurio… podría expulsarnos del pabellón…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por eso te digo para tomarnos un aire… no quiero estar aquí cuando salga miss tiranía de los Bengalas que perdieron Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu (Soltando una risotada): Tienes razón… seguro nos hecho por que le recordábamos la victoria de los Rogers… que celoso…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentándose a un lado de las escaleras que daban al jardín): Humo?**_

_**-Natsu (Que se estaba sentando se puso de pie en el acto): Donde…! Fuego?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sacando un paquete de su bolsillo): No..! (Sentándolo) te pregunto si quieres humo… (Enseñándole los cigarrillos)**_

_**-Natsu: Tu… fumas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Desde los 12… pero quieres o no (Comenzando a fumar)**_

_**-Natsu: Eres una mala influencia… (Cogiéndole uno) por probar… no creo que daño me haga… no serás adicto a esto verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro que no…! Solo fumo cuando me aburro o quiero relajarme un poco… (Encendiéndole el cigarrillo a Natsu)**_

_**-Natsu: Coff… coff… ahggg… coff…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… no hagas eso…que te asfixias y no se absorbe de golpe quieres que te dolor de cabeza? Toma sorbos pequeños, así mírame… y luego lo sueltas con naturalidad… comienza por soltarlo por la boca y luego cuando te acostumbres suéltalo por la nariz…**_

_**-Natsu: Ha… entonces hay truco… yo una vez vi a mi abuelo con el puro… y me dijo que eso no se enseña…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si seguro…como que uno nace fumando un cigarrillo…**_

_**-Natsu: A ti quien te enseño…? Un amigo de tu zona… o algo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me enseño Crujsa… (Terminando el cigarrillo y lanzándolo al suelo) como sabía que andaba metido en pandillas me dijo que no voy a ser el niño incrédulo que ellos tienen que no conoce que es un cigarrillo, que en algún momento me ofrecerán uno y no voy a ser su novato de pruebas…**_

_**-Natsu: En serio te enseño tu padre… Lucy y Levy tienen razón, que clase de padre tienes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mientras no te metas en estupideces como drogas… no pasa nada… puedo beber, puedo fumar, pero drogas… ja…ja… como llegue a casa con drogas… ya puedo despedirme de mis pellejos… que serán subastados por mí mismo en alguna fábrica de bolsos.. Gehee… palabra de Crujsa es palabra de la muerte…**_

_**-Natsu: Un poco extremista tu padre no?**_

_**-Mirajane: Puede ser… pero esto es un recinto escolar… no una cantina…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hola… yo te conozco…**_

_**-Natsu: El profesor nos echó de la clase…**_

_**-Mirajane: Lo siento por eso… pero no es motivo para que usted señor Dragneel fume dentro de la propiedad del Instituto…**_

_**-Natsu (Tirando el cigarrillo) No… esto es un mal entendido… yo… no estaba fumando… estaba aprendiendo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándose con la mano en la cabeza): Caya…! Y afrontemos las consecuencias… (Dirigiéndose a Mirajane) No… no me lo diga a la oficina del direc… a que si? (Cogiendo su mochila y levantándose)**_

_**-Mirajane (Sonriendo): SI…**_

_**-Natsu: Jo… como para continuar los problemas (Cogiendo su mochila) la seguimos…**_

_**-Mirajane: Creo que hay un error… dije señor Dragneel… no señor Redfox…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que…? Pero si yo también estaba…**_

_**-Mirajane: Al que atrape fumando dentro del recinto estudiantil fue al señor Dragneel… usted solo le estaba haciendo compañía, pero le pido que vaya a su siguiente clase creo que es con el profesor Bob… señor Dragneel sígame…**_

_**-Natsu: NO ES JUSTO…! SOLO APRENDIA…! DISELO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Le digo todo lo que tú quieras ratoncito… pero ella se basa en lo que han visto sus ojos y está claro que a mí no me vio…**_

_**-Mirajane: Señor Redfox a clase… señor Dragneel… sígame…**_

_**-Natsu: NO…! (Caminando tras Mirajane) la próxima vez que termines un cigarrillo te entrego el mío… adiós…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con rostro de culpabilidad): Suerte… se fuerte… animo… (Encaminándose a la siguiente clase) si lo cuento no me lo creen en el bar… (Entrando a la clase de Bob donde seguían las miradas de esta mañana)**_

_**-Lucy (Acercándose a Gajeel al verlo entrar solo): Y Natsu…? Donde esta…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Te lo digo… pero antes de hacerlo quiero a dulzura delante de mí… (Cogiendo a Levy colocándola entre él y la rubia) sabes tiene gracia… es una historia muy graciosa… cuando te lo cuente te vas a partir… (Rascándose la cabeza)**_

_**-Levy (Mirando a Lucy): Gajeel que ha pasado con Natsu…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Jajaja… el buen Natsu… se lo ha llevado Mirajane Strauss la secretaria del direc a la oficina de detención…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque…? Él nunca ha cometido una falta en su vida (Sin darse cuenta todos los oídos estaban prendidos en los tres) porque se lo llevarían a detención…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahí está lo gracioso… en serio te partes… resulta… que lo pillaron fumando conmigo pero como me termine el cigarrillo antes que él y lo lance… no me vieron fumando… y como lo han visto que crees… ja… ja… ja… se lo llevaron… (Al ver que la rubia tenía intención de estrangularlo cogió a la Levy a modo de escudo) Tranquila…! RUBIA…! Dulzura dile algo joder…!**_

_**-Lucy: Yo te mato… primero lo paseas por quien sabe que lugares solo para la fiestecita privada con los Rogers, luego lo tienes bajo la lluvia y al borde de un colapso conduciendo temerariamente borracho y ahora esto…! Levy-chan aparta que merece morir…**_

_**-Levy (Siendo zarandeada por Ambos): Paren… no soy un escudo… Gajeel como has podido…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No ha sido culpa mía lo juro… apareció esa Mirajane… y se lo llevo solo a él… te doy mi palabra que también intente ir pero me sale con que no me han visto… y que le hacía compañía al infractor… lo juro…**_

_**-Bob: Por favor… esta es una clase en la que somos sociables con los demás, no andamos gritando como locos…**_

_**-Lucy (Calmándose): Es cierto… la clase de Bob… (Dándose con la mano en la cabeza y susurrando a Gajeel) Que nadie te ha dicho que lo que se diga en este lugar se cuela por todo el instituto y no solo por los estudiantes también por el mismísimo Bob…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… nadie me ha dicho… nada de nada… (Observando a Levy)**_

_**-Levy: Creo que es algo que olvide comentarte… (Rascándose la cabeza)**_

_**-Lucy: Genial… lo que faltaba…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero si tú eres la que ha gritado como una loca… además que más te da que se corra por ahí que a Natsu le han detenido por fumar…**_

_**-Levy: Lucy… has gritado lo que paso… con estos dos… después del partido…**_

_**-Lucy (Hablando aún más bajo): Como se enteren que estuvimos casi toda la noche y que la fiesta de pijama la continuamos con ellos que durmieron en mí casa me muero…**_

_**-Gajeel: No se vosotras pero dejemos esos temas para otro momento… que las paredes tienen oídos…**_

_**-Lucy (Observando a Gajeel aun enfadada): Pero de está no sales vivo… Gajeel C. Redfox…**_

_**-Gajeel (Se le abrieron los ojos como platos): De dónde has sacado ese dato…?**_

_**-Levy: Del volante que está pegado en casi todos los muros del Instituto, recuerdas porque nadie quiere acercarse a ti…**_

_**-Lucy: Es cierto el volante expresa claramente una carta de la correccional redactada para el instituto, decía "Por la Correccional de Magnolia "Phantom Lord" expulsa al detenido Gajeel C. Redfox por agresión física"**_

_**-Gajeel: Mierda… y más mierda… tengo que deshacerme de esos volantes…**_

_**-Levy: Creí que no te importaban…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y no me importan… las acusaciones… lo que si me importa (Susurrando) son los datos que me identifican…**_

_**-Lucy (Susurrando): Tienen algo de malo esos datos… solo decían Gajeel C. Redfox…**_

_**-Gajeel: No lo repitas… soy Gajeel Redfox… y se acabó…**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo curiosidad): Que significa la "C" Gajeel…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Comenzando a ponerse pálido): Nada… nada de nada…**_

_**-Lucy (Sonriendo): Tienes un segundo nombre… que no te gusta… y es la inicial "C" entre tu nombre y apellido verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Soltando un leve color rojo que solo Levy noto y le pareció adorable): Que va… solo dices chorradas…**_

_**-Levy: Entonces no te molestará que comience a llamarte Gajeel C. Redfox… verdad?**_

_**-Gajeel (Comenzado a irritarse): Para que me vas a llamar así cuando me puedes llamar solamente Gajeel…**_

_**-Lucy (Compartiendo una mirada con Levy): Tiene un nombre secreto que no le gusta y no quiere revelar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya les vale…! Callen…! (Así continuaron las clases con normalidad, ningún profesor soltaba el tema del tablón a lo que Levy estaba agradecida, sonó la campaña del descanso y esta y Lucy se dirigieron a la cafetería donde encontraron a Natsu.**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu…! Como estas? Te reprendieron mucho…?**_

_**-Natsu: El director dijo que sería mi primera sanción y espera que sea la única, la próxima vez dará parte a mis padres… ufff…**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento… mucho… pero quien te manda a fumar un cigarrillo…**_

_**-Natsu (Señalando a Gajeel como si se tratase de un niño de ocho años que se chiva de otro): Él… ha sido él…**_

_**-Gajeel (Casi atragantándose con su bebida): Óyeme estúpido…! Yo solo te ofrecí un poco de humo… que tú lo rechaces o lo aceptes es cosa tuya… (Al levantar la voz consiguió que los otros estudiantes que ya estaban divulgándose sobre la detención de Natsu, sobre fiestas privadas y conducciones temerarias de borrachos, prestaran atención a la conversación que tenían los cuatro) ni que te hubiera puesto una pistola en la sien…**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu… odio decirlo pero Redfox tiene razón… no te ha amenazado con una pistola para que cojas el cigarrillo, lo aceptaste por voluntad propia… (Mirando a Gajeel) Y tú no andes ofreciendo esas cosas aquí en el instituto…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero, Gajeel dijo que fuma desde los doce porque su papá le enseño al saber que estaba metido en pandillas, por eso lo acepte. Si fuma desde esa edad no pueden saber tan mal como dicen y si su papá lo aprueba entonces no es tan malo… verdad…**_

_**-Lucy: QUE CLASE DE PADRE TIENES….! (Captando aún más la atención del resto, que ya murmuraban sobre pandillas y un padre irresponsable) TE PARECE NORMAL QUE UN ADULTO LE DIGA ESO A UN CRÍO DE 12 AÑOS… Y MÁS AUN SIENDO SU PROPIO HIJO…!**_

_**-Gajeel (dirigiéndose a Natsu): Te has pasado ocho pueblos… no hacía falta entrar en detalles sobre mi vida, mi padre, mi edad y todo lo demás…**_

_**-Levy: Calmémonos un poco… pero sigo de acuerdo con Lucy respecto a tu padre, Lucy enserio… después de saber que le han expulsado tantas veces te sorprendes por ello… me imagino que realmente era un chico problema, un crío… pero ya no lo es… (Mirando a Gajeel) supongo que tu época de pandillas se ha terminado…**_

_**-Natsu: Claro solo quedan los recuerdos de aquella niñez…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem… si solo recuerdos… (En eso escucharon un grito por el cual todos en la cafetería buscaron su origen)**_

_**-Jenny (Al teléfono): Es imposible…! Lo deje aquí aparcado como siempre… NO SE LO HE PRESTADO A NADIE…! ESTOY EN EL INSTITUTO…! NO SE QUE BROMA SEA ESTA PERO ME ASOMARE A LA VENTANA DE LA CAFETERIA Y CONFIRMARE CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS QUE MI CICLOMOTOR… KYYAAAA….! NO ESTÁ… ES POLICIA VERDAD…? ME HAN ROBADO… no estoy bromeando… como que…? Oiga no por favor… no me multe… o perderé la licencia… hola…?! Oiga!? Sigue ahí?! (Guardando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a sus amigas) Tal parece… que he saltado cinco señales en rojo, he hecho conducción temeraria y por ultimo he dejado el ciclomotor aparcado en un crucero peatonal…**_

_**-Karen: Que..? Cuando…?**_

_**-Jenny: Aparentemente antes de entrar a clases… **_

_**-Gajeel (Gritando desde el lugar donde se encontraba): Huy… muy mal… ni yo hago esas cosas, pero como se dice unas veces se gana y otras se pierde… Gehee… a simple vista resalta que tú pierdes… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Como ha podido pasar…? (Recordando que al entrar al aula Gajeel le pregunto por ese ciclomotor) No puede ser…**_

_**-Levy (También había caído en cuenta): Gajeel…?**_

_**-Karen (Mirando a Gajeel): Que quieres decir con eso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Os dije que me vengaría… y aun les debo dos… Gehee… solo esperen, la venganza es algo que se saborea muy fría…**_

_**-Jenny (Sorprendida): Haz sido tu…? Como lo has hecho, estabas aquí…? Y como sabias que esa ciclomotor era mía…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tengo mis contactos… 1-0 ganando Gajeel… Gehee… (Caminando fuera de la cafetería siendo seguido por Natsu, Lucy y Levy)**_

_**-Natsu: Como lo has conseguido…? Jenny está furiosa… nadie había conseguido igualarse a su marcador llamado proyecto "humillación"…**_

_**-Lucy: Y lo del ciclomotor todos te vimos llegar y entrar… Jenny y las demás llevaban aquí muy temprano pegando sus volantes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si así llama a su proyecto yo lo llamo proyecto "Bienvenida Venganza" Gehee… ya se los dije tengo mis contactos… y la segunda fase será a la salida… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Anoche cuando dijiste que te vengarías, lo decías en serio… verdad…?**_

_**-Lucy: Anoche…? Que se han visto ayer…?**_

_**-Levy (Ruborizándose): Salimos solo a dar un paseo… a la feria… y cuando nos íbamos nos cruzamos con Jessica y las otras…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo también quería ir a la feria pero mi mamá dijo que no… por lo del partido…**_

_**-Gajeel (Gritando): PARTIDO…! EN EL QUE GANARON LOS ROGERS… Y NO LOS BENGALAS…! **_

_**-Lucy: Porque gritas?**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando): Por eso… (Todos vieron a donde señalaba y vieron a Gildarts pasar por los pasillos enfadado) Aun no he olvidado que me hecho de la clase por eso… y pienso desquitarme hasta cabrearlo…**_

_**-Natsu: ROGERS… ROGERS…! GANADORES…!**_

_**-Levy (Observándolo sorprendida): Y tu porque haces eso…?**_

_**-Natsu: Porque si lo pienso bien… si no hubiera sido injusto echándome del aula, no hubiera salido con Gajeel y al no salir con Gajeel no me hubieran sancionado por fumar… por eso… (Gritando) YO TAMBIEN PIENSO DESQUITARME…!**_

_**-Lucy (Intercambiando miradas con Levy y ambas compartieron una risa): Este par… tal parece que tiene futuro juntos…**_

_**-Gray (Que se acercó lo suficiente para que Natsu lo oiga): Natsu…! El club de Rugby te está buscando…! No llegaba hoy el becario en prácticas deportivas…?**_

_**-Natsu: Rayos… se me olvido (Saliendo a toda prisa) nos vemos adiós…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ratoncito, está en el club de Rugby? (Observando a la rubia asentir con la cabeza) Es que no lo aparenta…**_

_**-Lucy: Si es verdad que no lo aparenta, está en club porque es el único deporte con el que puede compartir tiempo con su padre…**_

_**-Levy: Su padre no vive con ellos, pero si le conocí aquel día?**_

_**-Lucy: No… no es eso… su padre es técnico en telecomunicaciones y sale de viaje todo el tiempo, cuando está de viaje se comunica con Natsu por medio del portátil… no quiere que su trabajo interfiera con el amor de su familia por eso siempre intenta estar con Natsu o con su madre…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah?! Es por eso que la mujer parecía estar casada con un portátil… lo llevo a la reunión para que su marido este en cierta forma presente… y Crujsa pensando que es un prototipo robot… ahora entiendo porque dijo que ambos eran muy agradables**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, también espero comentarios tanto como que les gustara, como que no, comenten ya para el peoximo capítulo el 15.- Que entiendes por "soy menor"?, nos vemos la semana que viene, o si no consigo publicar a tiempo el otro fic, publicaré el siguiente capitulo de fairy school. ^.^!<strong>


	15. -Que entiendes por Soy menor:

**Hola a todos, no me alargo mucho, estuve a punto de olvidar que hoy (Ayer hace una hora) era viernes, el trabajo lo siento, bueno os dejo con el capitulo 15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Les recuerdo que FT no me pertenece, es una obra de hiro mashima (Bla bla bla) si lo se este discurso cansa tanto de leerlo como de escribirlo un saludo y agradecimiento por los rewies... Ahora si disfruten<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15.-Que entiendes por "soy menor"?:<strong>

_**Minutos antes de terminar el descanso, Natsu regreso con su amiga y todos en el instituto contemplaban un grupo de animadoras furiosas, también hablaban sobre lo terrible que era el chico nuevo y como Natsu fue sorprendido fumando, pero la secretaria del director Mirajane buscaba un alumno en particular y lo localizo.**_

_**-Mirajane: Señor Redfox acompáñeme a la oficina del director…**_

_**-Natsu: Si… ahora se lo llevan… te digo Lucy creo que ella atrapa por etapas… (Siendo codeado por la rubia) Auch…!**_

_**-Lucy: Cállate y no te metas en más problemas…**_

_**-Mirajane: Señor Redfox… sígame…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oiga si es por lo del ciclo… (Siendo codeado por la peli azul) Auch…!**_

_**-Levy: Alguien debería decirte que deberías preguntar la razón de tu detención antes de entregar confesiones…**_

_**-Gajeel: AH!? Porque me lleva…?**_

_**-Mirajane: Simplemente que el director desea verlo… creo que tienen un acuerdo… que usted debe pasarse a su oficina al menos una vez cada tres días…**_

_**-Gajeel: AH! Ese acuerdo si lo recuerdo (Observando a Levy) tienes razón… preguntar… primero… confesar después… (Caminando tras Mirajane)**_

_**-Natsu: Ufff… creí que le habían pillado… pero que estoy diciendo debieron haberle pillado… YO SOLO APRENDIA…!**_

_**-Levy: Y que tal el equipo, porque se reunían…?**_

_**-Natsu: El profesor nos iba a presentar un becario como entrenador de Rugby…**_

_**-Lucy (Arreglándose el pelo): Y es guapo…?**_

_**-Natsu: Si… un poco, lo odio… todos lo odian… es desagradable…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida ante las declaraciones): Como puedes decir eso sin siquiera conocerle…?**_

_**-Lucy: Seguro que es muy atractivo y todo el equipo le tiene celos por eso…**_

_**-Natsu: Ya quisiera que fuera por eso… se presentó y fue muy amable con todos… hasta que se fue el profesor para compenetrarnos mejor con Anthony así se llama y entonces comenzó a decirnos que como nuestro superior no permitirá que le tomemos la mano, porque no lo valemos, que en el equipo no hay jugador estrella porque la estrella es el entrenador ósea el, y nos mirara por encima del hombro simplemente porque le da la gana y que ya nos podíamos largar porque le da migraña vernos esos cestos de basura que tenemos por caras…**_

_**-Levy: Pero quien se ha creído que es…?**_

_**-Lucy: Vaya reina les ha tocado… seguro compagina la universidad con las practicas, esos siempre se creen la gran cosa…**_

_**-Natsu: No quiero verlo, el equipo no quiere verlo, nuestro humor no quiere verlo… (Escuchando la campana)**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu… Levy y yo hemos entendido muy bien tu deseo… (Caminando a clases que continuaron con normalidad aunque los alumnos seguían rechinando los dientes en contra de Gajeel y las alumnas tenían sus mochilas a modo de escudo hasta que al fin sonó la campana de la salida)**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem…? Le pasa algo a Natsu?**_

_**-Levy: Odia al becario, el equipo lo odia, su humor también y no quieren verlo…**_

_**-Gajeel: A ver si entiendo, Natsu odia al becario y por eso su equipo odia a Natsu…?**_

_**-Lucy: No… el equipo y Natsu odian al becario… es uno de esos niños universitarios que porque ya están dentro se creen superiores a los demás…**_

_**-Gajeel: Haberlo dicho… (Poniendo su brazo sobre el cuello de Natsu) te voy a dar un consejo, pasa de él como de la mierda, una buena forma de mejorarte el día si el capullo te lo ha aguado… es tomarse unas copitas y conozco el sitio perfecto para ellas, es más las tres primeras son gratis…**_

_**-Levy: No!, esa es tu solución…? Natsu no olvides lo que paso la última vez que le seguiste el hilo…**_

_**-Lucy: Tiene razón… (En tono místico) recuerda… recuerda…**_

_**-Natsu (Gritando hacia el cielo): SIN DUDA… DIOS YA SE QUE ES LO QUE HE HECHO PARA CAER DE TU GRACIA… NO NECESITAS ENVIARME MÁS SEÑALES LAS VEO… VEO QUE PACTAR CON EL DIABLO NUNCA LLEVA A NADA BUENO… AMÉN…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): Tampoco exageres… que no es un demonio…**_

_**-Gajeel: Se… está refiriendo a mí? Porque si es así lo cuelgo ahora mismo, intento animarle y va a compararme con el diablo, hombre a quien se le hace eso eh!**_

_**-Lucy: No puedes culparle después de todo lo que ha pasado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si hombre no vez que por donde camino la gente me rehúye comparándome con el demonio (Al salir a la zona de parquin había muchacho bastante atractivo que iba empujando a algunos estudiantes) si alguien lo hace le doy un beso a mi viejo y le digo que soy el hijo más estúpido del universo y es un honor para mí tenerlo de padre… (Cruzándose con el muchacho)**_

_**-Natsu (Susurrando): Lucy… ese es el becario…**_

_**-Anthony (Levantando la mirada en dirección de Natsu pero se detuvo en seco y se puso muy pálido): EL DEMONIO…! TU…! (Señalando a Gajeel) PORQUE ME SIGUES… DEJAME VIVIRR…! VIVIR..! (Haciendo que todos los estudiantes presentes observaran la escena) ME ATORMENTAS EN MIS SUEÑOS… EN MI CABEZA Y AHORA EN MI VIDA…! YA HE PAGADO CON SANGRE TU MALDAD...! DEJAME..! SOBREVIVIR MALDITO DEMONIO! (Retrocediendo lentamente)**_

_**-Lucy (Mirando de Anthony a Gajeel: Se conocen…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… que yo sepa… (Mirándolo bien) Ya… sé quién eres… eres aquel gorila capitán del equipo de básquet… vaya como pasa el tiempo que es de tu vida…? (Claro que había pasado el tiempo y ahora Gajeel tenía más talla que aquel chico de 22 años)**_

_**-Anthony: PARA QUIERES SABERLO…! PARA ATORMENTARME…! ACOSARME…! NO… NO TE DEJARE…! DEMONIO…! TU ME SECUESTRASTES LO SE… LO SE… LO SE… (Corriendo fuera del recinto subiendo a un coche y largándose a toda velocidad)**_

_**-Gajeel: También me encanto saludarte…! (Encogiéndose de hombros) Perece que tenía prisa…? (Dirigiéndose a los tres que le acompañaban) Alguien quiere que vayamos por unas bebidas…?**_

_**-Lucy: Le has… secuestrado…? Cuando y como has podido?**_

_**-Natsu: CREO EN TI SEÑOR…! PERO EL DEMONIO A VECES SE ADELANTA A TUS MILAGROS… POR ESO PERDONAME PERO MANTENDRE MI PACTO CON EL UN POCO MÁS… AMEN…**_

_**-Levy: NATSU…! (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Lo siento pero no habrá bebidas… nos vamos a tu casa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sé que en el horario tenemos que ir a mi casa por los deberes… pero es un poco pronto…**_

_**-Levy: No lo digo por los deberes, lo digo porque dijiste que le dirías algo a tu padre si alguien te acusaba de demonio, recuerdas… porque a mí me sonó a una apuesta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso no cuenta… que iba yo a saber que el becario de mierda era aquel chulo de 14 años…**_

_**-Lucy: Tal parece que no tienes palabra… ya se está rajando…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo también lo oí… "si alguien te compara con el demonio…"**_

_**-Gajeel: Valee….! Yo y mi gran bocaza…. Hay que joderse… eh…? (Sintiendo que alguien le había cogido del hombro haciendo que se girara a verle)**_

_**-Jenny: Alguien va a tener que hacerse responsable de mí ahora que me han robado el transporte…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda… (Dándole la espalda)**_

_**-Jenny: No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando… no sé cómo lo has hecho pero me has robado mi ciclomotor… ahora te corresponde llevarme a casa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, segundo aunque te hubiera desguazado el ciclomotor en tus narices ni de coña te llevo a tu casa y por ultimo…lee mis labios… RESPECTO A TI… A… MI… NO… ME… CO… RRES… PON… DE… NA… DA… (La chica furiosa levanto la mano lanzándole un intento de abofetearlo pero Gajeel la detuvo) Ni se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima… porque te juro que te mando directo a urgencias… te queda claro… (Empujándola)**_

_**-Jenny (Que fue cogida por Karen y las otras que evitaron que callera al suelo): NO TE ATREVERIAS…! SOY UNA MUJER…!**_

_**-Gajeel: En todo este tiempo me he atrevido a muchas cosas… no me pongas a prueba porque SI…! Que me atrevería y me va a dar igual que seas hija del alcalde o la hermana del Papa, no dudaré en romperte las puñeteras piernas… (Continuando su camino)**_

_**-Jenny: PERO ESTA ME LAS PAGAS… BASTARDO….! AUN NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO…**_

_**-Gajeel (Regresando y plantándole una bofetada): NO ME AMENACES… Y TU… ERES LA QUE NO SABE CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO… (Todo el equipo se retiró maldiciéndolo) hay que ver que genio se traen…**_

_**-Lucy: No…? Te atreverías verdad…?**_

_**-Natsu: A las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa… eso dice mi papá…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero si son mujeres que se lo buscan… para que hacerlas esperan que se lo ganen…**_

_**-Levy: Bromeas…**_

_**-Gajeel: NO…, que no se dan cuenta se están aprovechando de su condición de mujer porque creen que con ello pueden evitarse una buena tunda… conmigo eso de condición de mujer no cuela… (Caminando llevando la moto a mano)**_

_**-Natsu (Dirigiéndose a Lucy): Eso vale…?**_

_**-Lucy: Claro que no…! Es decir si algunas vez te enfadases conmigo, me pegarías…?**_

_**-Natsu: No… claro que no… Lucy… tu eres muy especial… quiero decir… porque eres mi mejor amiga… vamos…**_

_**-Levy (Mirando a Gajeel): En serio te atreverías…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si es una persona por la que no siento nada… si lo haría… pero me contendría… sabes… es una chica y no es un tío…**_

_**-Levy: Eso pensé…**_

_**-Natsu (Observando el barrio al que entraban): Oigan… creo que nos hemos perdido, estamos entrando a una zona un poco fuerte… y peligrosa… (Siendo cogido por Lucy de la mano)**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu tiene razón… estas calles son tan peligrosas que ni la policía viene a patrullarlas… le llaman las calles perdidas…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio…? Y porque les llaman así…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque las autoridades han tirado la toalla por rescatarlas de la delincuencia, hay demasiadas pandillas unas más peligrosas que las otras, si vez un coche patrulla es porque solo están de paso para detener algún sospechoso de lo que haya sucedido… nada más…**_

_**-Natsu: He insisto que cambiemos de rumbo… Porque sí que hay muchas pandillas y he oído que la más peligrosa de todas es la pandilla "Veneno"… es lo único que se…**_

_**-Levy: Pero…! Si tú vives por aquí…? (Observando a Gajeel)**_

_**-Lucy: Tú vives por aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando): En ese edificio para ser exactos… (Llegando a una pared donde dejo la moto y la cubrió con su forro) vengan… (Sacando unas llaves del bolsillo) porque esas caras…? Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Ahora no me extraña porque te han expulsado tantas veces… (Entrando y observando dentro del edificio unos impropios al de la tercera planta) No quisiera ser ninguno de los habitantes de la tercera planta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Estas con suerte, no eres ninguno de los habitantes… porque a mi casa no te invito a vivir ni de coña…**_

_**-Lucy: Tu vives en la tercera planta…? (Observando la invitación para presenciar un suicidio) los locos Adams viven aquí?**_

_**-Gajeel: Aquí no viven… Y el primer mensajito era para mí… Gehee… (Abriendo la puerta) entren…**_

_**-Levy: No sabía que la zona fuera tan mal lugar para vivir… (Entrando y escuchando que alguien gritaba)**_

_**-Crujsager: TU EN CASA TAN PRONTO…? NO SE QUE TRAMAS PERO YA QUE ESTAS PASAME EL WHISKY! Y NECESITO QUE ME COMPRES UNOS CIGARRILLOS… QUE YA SE HAN ACABADO…**_

_**-Levy (Acercándose tímidamente): Buenas tardes, señor Crujsager…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Mirando hacia la puerta sorprendido y en tono afectuoso): Levy… niña… como estas, no sabía que venias hoy… (Mirando a Gajeel y en tono enfadado) OYE MIERDA AVISA QUE TENDREMOS VISITAS…! QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSEN ESCUCHANDOME PERDIRTE EL WHISKY, QUE SOY UN ALCOHÓLICO…! **_

_**-Lucy (Que se colocó detrás de Natsu al empezar oírle gritar): No señor… como cree usted que vamos a pensar eso, verdad Natsu…**_

_**-Natsu (Negando con la cabeza): Nunca lo pensaría… tiene la pinta de ser un señor decente… todo un caballero…**_

_**-Crujsager: ha bueno… gracias (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) A QUE TE ESPERAS A TRAERME EL WHISKY A QUE LE SALGAN PATAS…! JODER… CONTIGO… ESO ME GANO POR TENER HIJOS ESTUPIDOS…**_

_**-Gajeel: Crujsa no me calientes… he…! (Entregándole la botella y sacando un paquete del bolsillo) Confórmate con esto que es lo que me queda…**_

_**-Crujsager (Mirando el paquete): Solo cinco…? **_

_**-Gajeel: SI…! CINCO… Y TE AGUANTAS HASTA QUE ME VAYA A COMRAR… ENTIENDES…!**_

_**-Levy: Hem… si incomodamos…?**_

_**-Crujsager: No… niña siéntanse como en su casa… por cierto y vosotros quiénes son?**_

_**-Lucy: Oh? Lo siento no quise ser mal educada… Soy Lucy Heartfilia y él es Natsu Dragneel… somos compañeros de clase de su hijo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Ah! Mucho gusto… (Mirando a Gajeel) QUE NO LES OFRECES DE BEBER O TE ESPERAS A QUE ME BAJE LA CREMAYERA Y BEBAN PISS…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No les vendría mal… Gehee… (Sintiendo un tope en la pierna) Auch…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Que le había pegado en la pierna con el bastón): No me hagas sacar lo que tú ya sabes…! Eh… que estoy en buena forma y bien que lo sabes…**_

_**-Levy: Señor Crujsager… la verdad es que estamos aquí por una cosa que Gajeel tiene que decirle…**_

_**-Crujsager (Mirando a su hijo): Te han pillado desguazando motos ajenas… verdad…? (A todos los presentes les salió una gotita)**_

_**-Gajeel: NO… no es eso… otro intento… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: Te han pillado abriendo la caja fuerte del instituto… (La gotita aumento)**_

_**-Gajeel: Vamos Crujsa tu puedes… otro intento…**_

_**-Crujsager: Como te hayan expulsado te despellejo aquí mismo y me va a dar igual los testigos… (Dos de los presentes dieron un paso atrás)**_

_**-Levy: NO… señor Crujsager… es solo que Gajeel tiene una gran bocaza y por eso perdió…**_

_**-Crujsager (Sorprendido): Ha perdido una apuesta… no jodas… tu… el siempre estupendo ganador… esperen un segundo (Poniéndose en pie y aclarándose la garganta) He perdido una apuesta… ahora te lameré bien la suela… soy el capullo y me he jodido el puto culo… la…la…la… Gehee… (Sentándose)**_

_**-Lucy: Que ha sido eso?**_

_**-Gajeel: Se está cobrando otra apuesta… si yo perdía una apuesta me puede indicar la canción de la mofa que debo cantar cada tres horas… durante tres días…**_

_**-Natsu: Cuanto tiempo llevas apostando con tu padre?**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo Dios lo sabe… bueno lo digo y me largo… (Acercándose dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla) Soy el hijo más estúpido del universo y para mí es un privilegio tenerte como padre… ya está me largo…**_

_**-Crujsager: No tan rápido… recuerdas que apostamos cuando llegase el día en que aceptes que eres un hijo estúpido…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mierda…!**_

_**-Lucy: En serio cuanto tiempo llevan apostando… (Observando como Gajeel se sentaba frente a su padre) que van a hacer?**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo el teléfono y llamando): Erick… soy Gajeel… perdona que te diga esto pero si tenías Vodka gratis para mí ya puedes tirarlo por la cañe… ria… cómo? NO ME JODAS… NO ME VAS A COBRAR TU TAMBIEN LAS APUESTAS… SI YA SE QUE DIJE ESO… LO SE… JODER ERICK… ESTOY LIDIANDO AQUÍ CON CRUJSA COMO PARA TENER QUE LIDIAR CONTIGO… NO ME ESTOY RAJANDO… (Suspirando) Vale te veo por la noche… pero esta me las pagas (Colgando el teléfono)**_

_**-Levy: Presiento que una cosa lleva a la otra y le están cobrando más apuestas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Contento… No solo me tira el Vodka… también me cobra la apuesta…**_

_**-Crujsager: Si ya estoy contento… pásame el vino que esto tengo que celebrarlo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vas a conducir…?**_

_**-Crujsager: No… porque…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que lastima… (Siendo codeado por Levy)**_

_**-Levy: No le digas eso a tu padre…**_

_**-Crujsager: Si Junior… no me digas eso…**_

_**-Gajeel: No me llames Junior…**_

_**-Natsu: Ah? Usted también se llama Gajeel… señor Redfox?**_

_**-Crujsager: Al revés (Señalando a Gajeel) Él también se llama Crujsager, Crujsager hijo o Crujsi como le llamo yo, verdad Crujsi…**_

_**-Levy: Por eso es Gajeel C. Redfox… Gajeel Crujsager Redfox… (Mirando a Gajeel) eso significa la "C" verdad, Crujsi…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentía deseos que alguien el que sea se apiade de él y le dé un tiro en la sien): No me llames Crujsi…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero si te queda como un guante… Cruj…**_

_**-Gajeel: No me tientes… rubia… (Mirando a su padre) Y tú no te largas a trabajar?**_

_**-Crujsager: En veinte minutos me voy…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque no terminamos los deberes juntos y luego nos vamos por unas bebidas al Centro comercial…**_

_**-Natsu: Y porque no nos vamos ya…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque no quiero salir a esas calles y regresar a mi casa habiendo sido abusada sexualmente… por eso…**_

_**-Natsu: Terminemos los deberes… (Soltando su mochila y sentándose)**_

_**-Crujsager: Hazme un te… que me voy yendo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te puedo escupir en el…?**_

_**-Levy: Le molesta que le prepare yo él te…?**_

_**-Crujsager: No para nada… (Caminando a su habitación) gracias Levy… (Esta comenzó preparando el té mientras los demás sacaban de sus mochilas cuadernos, libros y otros materiales de utilidad para los deberes)**_

_**-Levy: Señor… ya tiene el té… se lo dejo sobre la mesa…**_

_**-Natsu: Oye Lucy… ese hombre tiene un bastón…**_

_**-Lucy: Y que quieres que haga felicitarlo…**_

_**-Natsu: Que no…? El hombre que se peleó en la reunión tenía un bastón… verdad? (Mirando el bastón)**_

_**-Lucy: Si porque? (Cayendo en cuenta de lo que su amigo trataba de decirle) seria?**_

_**-Natsu: Oiga señor que tal la reunión del viernes?**_

_**-Crujsager: Una verdadera birria… aunque los aperitivos estaban muy buenos… (Caminando hacia la puerta y dirigiéndose a Gajeel) MÁS TE VALE NO PERDER EL PUTO TIEMPO… DE LO CONTRARIO ATENTE A PERDER LOS PELLEJOS…**_

_**-Gajeel (Haciendo un gesto con la mano): Si… si lo que tú digas… lárgate al puñetero trabajo… y déjame en paz…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y NADA DE IR A VER A LA PANDILLA SIN TERMINAR LOS DEBERES…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya he quedado con Erick para más luego… así que no jodas…! (Viendo a su padre cerrar la puerta) Alguno se quiere apuntar para ir a conocer a unos colegas amigos míos y bebernos algo…?**_

_**-Levy: NO…! Primero los deberes y luego salimos todos…**_

_**-Natsu: Sigues… en pandillas?... creí que eso se quedó en tu niñez…**_

_**-Lucy: Ahora comprendo porque eres así… tu padre es un bebedor empedernido…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mi viejo no es eso… idiota…! (Sacando los materiales de su mochila) solo bebe whisky para calmar el dolor de la cojera.**_

_**-Natsu: Pero es el mismo hombre que ofendió a la madre de Levy verdad…?**_

_**-Levy: Si… de eso ya me di cuenta ayer…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que mi viejo no se entere que era tu madre… que si no… vamos le tiene jurada una muerte agonizante…**_

_**-Lucy: QUE…! En serio que clase…**_

_**-Gajeel: De padre tengo…? Pues ese al que acabas de conocer…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno dejemos esos datos de lado… hagamos los deberes y salimos a relajarnos un rato…**_

_**Luego de haber terminado los deberes los cuatro salieron a una cafetería a tomarse unos refrescos, helados y bocadillos hasta que Gajeel sintió que alguien le llamaba y se giró a mirar**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira quien está aquí…? Oye ha sido coincidencia o me estas acosando porque lo último está calificado como un delito Gehee… **_

_**-Lianne: Gajeel-kun… me encantan tus bromas… pero ha sido coincidencia… vez (señalando un pequeño grupo de chicas muy rojas tras de ella) estamos recorriendo la zona en busca de buenos artículos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Artículos?**_

_**-Levy: Mi hermana está en el club de periodismo…**_

_**-Lucy: Que interesante… y que tal te va?**_

_**-Lianne: Como a cualquier periodista… buscando algo que contar en el periódico… (Sentándose al lado de Gajeel) pero ahora nos estamos tomando un descanso… dime Gajeel-kun… (Suspirando) vives por aquí cerca…?**_

_**-Gajeel: La verdad… no… y aunque viviera cerca no te diría donde…**_

_**-Lianne (Haciendo un puchero): Que malo eres Gajeel-kun… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) hay algo que aún no se…**_

_**-Levy (Intrigada): Que…?**_

_**-Lianne (Sonriendo y dirigiéndose a Gajeel): Avour une petite amie? Et vous ne me dites pas comment vous aimez les filles? [Traducción: ¿Tienes novia? Y si no la tienes dime como te gustan las chicas]**_

_**-Levy: Te parece buen momento para hacer ese tipo de preguntas absurdas…?**_

_**-Lucy: Que ha dicho tu hermana… espera, ella habla francés?**_

_**-Levy: Si habla pero solo un poco… y no presten atención a lo que dice… no es nada importante…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando su reloj): Bueno no se vosotros pero me voy retirando que he quedado con un amigo…**_

_**-Natsu: Si conduces trata de no estar borracho así no lo perderás como amigo…**_

_**-Gajeel: No digas disparates… (Recordando algo) Oi… (Cogiendo a Natsu de la camisa del cuello) ahora recuerdo que me has saboteado la moto… grillo listillo… me has vaciado el tanque que creías que soy estúpido…?**_

_**-Natsu (Sonriendo): Ah!? Eso… ya se me había olvidado jijiji… esto… (Sacando una billetera del bolsillo) tengo el dinero para pagarte el combustible que te tire… a la calle… jijiji… dime cuánto es?**_

_**-Gajeel (Soltándolo): Menos mal… que me pagas el combustible… 60 dólares… (Extendiendo la mano) y que no se te ocurra volverme a hacerlo eh…! Que mi moto y el combustible son sagrados y nadie los toca más que yo…**_

_**-Natsu (Entregándole el dinero): No exageres solo es un poco de combustible… que desde luego no pienso volver a quitarte porque veo que sale muy caro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… para que veas que es lo que vale… (Guardando el dinero) bueno me marcho… (Siendo abrazado por Lia)**_

_**-Lianne: Porque tan pronto… que lastima…**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque se hace tarde y ya tengo planes… (Apartando a la chica) seguro ya nos veremos primor… (Despidiéndose de las chicas que acompañaban a Lia) Adiós mudas… me encanto oírlas… (Observando a sus tres primeros acompañantes) ya nos vemos mañana…**_

_**-Levy: No te metas en problemas…**_

_**Gajeel había ido a pie pues cuando fue al centro comercial con Levy y los demás se habían trasladado caminando, ya se encontraba cerca del Bar "Cobra" donde le esperaba Erick para cobrarse la apuesta. Pero Gajeel no era el único que se dirigía al Bar.**_

_**-Gajeel: Vaya faena… habría llegado antes si hubiera venido en moto… (Observando una silueta delante que iba en la misma dirección) Oi…! (Llamando haciendo que la persona se girara hacia él) Rogue…! Sabía que eras tú…**_

_**-Rogue: Senpai… Erick ya nos contó que perdió una apuesta… Yeah…**_

_**-Gajeel: No sabes qué alegría me da ver como mis colegas van al Bar a presenciar mi rendición…**_

_**-Rogue: No es nada personal senpai pero ya sabe, verlo pagar una apuesta es histórico y algo que no se ve todos los días usted sabe… siendo el siempre glorioso ganador… verlo perder es algo que todos deseamos ver… no olvide nada personal…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… si lo que quieran… tienes humo?**_

_**-Rogue (Sacando una cajita de su chaqueta): Claro… siempre cargo humo conmigo… yeah… (Observando que había alguien detrás de Gajeel) no sabía que nos traías premio… como sabias que ya estábamos con necesidad de salir a marcar goles… chupi…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que?! De que hablas… me he venido solo…**_

_**-Rogue: Y entonces quien es ese pimpollo… (Señalando)**_

_**-Gajeel (Girándose): Que pimpollo? Hey… me estas siguiendo…? Quien eres sal…**_

_**-Rogue (Sacando una navaja): Como no salgas voy a por ti y te rajo tu mona carita… (Siendo detenido por Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Para idiota… que la asustas… (Dirigiéndose a la chica tras la columna) Sales o le suelto la correa… (Observando a la chica que se presentaba ante el) PERO QUE COÑO HACES TU AQUÍ…!?**_

_**-Lianne (En tono tímido): Yo solo quería saber dónde vives Gajeel-kun… pero si molesto me voy…**_

_**-Gajeel: PARATE AHÍ…! QUE SOLA NO TE VAS, QUE QUIERES REGRESAR A TU CASA SIENDO BRUTALMENTE ABUSADA SEXUALMENTE…!**_

_**-Lianne: Que…?! No…, aunque esta zona parece tener mala imagen…**_

_**-Gajeel: Parece…? Si hombre claro "tiene pinta de muy mala zona pero aquí seguro no violan" (Dirigiéndose a Rogue) No te jode…**_

_**-Rogue: Ya… que ingenuas son algunas personas… (Acercándose a la chica) hola guapa quieres venir y dar una vuelta (Siendo cogido del cuello de la espalda por Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Para tu arsenal capullo, que no es buen momento para ligarla… y tú… te vienes conmigo de vuelta a tú casa…**_

_**-Rogue: No te puedes ir ahora… todos te están esperando en el bar y como no entres ahora mismo van a decir que eres un rajado…**_

_**-Lianne: Bar? (Observando más adelante un Bar) Vaya pinta… enserio la gente entra ahí…? No parece seguir las normas de sanidad…**_

_**-Rogue: Di algo negativo respecto al bar y te tajo tu carita moza…**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándole un guantazo en la cabeza): Caya idiota… lo que faltaba que ataques a primor y en mis narices…**_

_**-Rogue: Que dije…?**_

_**-Lianne: Oye si estás muy ocupado tomare el autobús más cercano y me voy a casa…**_

_**-Gajeel: SOLA NI DE COÑA….! (Observando el Bar y su reloj) mierda…! Rogue… acompáñala a su casa… PERO A SU CASA LO PILLAS… nada de llevarla a dar paseítos por ahí…**_

_**-Rogue: Que tengo cara de niñero…? (Siendo cogido por el cuello)**_

_**-Gajeel: Considérate diplomado… (Amenazándolo con el puño) que si te niegas considérate mi saco de boxeo… lo pillas…**_

_**-Rogue (Quitando la mano de Gajeel): Colega… hablando civilizadamente nos entendemos mejor, es mas ya recuerdo el diploma (dirigiéndose a la chica) Venga te llevo a casa y pórtate bien… el siguiente autobús sale en veinticinco minutos… por cierto donde vives…?**_

_**-Lianne: Hem…? Si claro… adiós Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y que no se te ocurra seguirme de nuevo…! (Mirando a Rogue) NO LO OLVIDES A SU PUÑETERA CASA…**_

_**-Rogue (Cogiendo a Lia por los hombros empujándola) No lo olvido… venga mueve ese culo… no tengo pensado hacerle de saco…**_

_**-Gajeel (Para sí): Hay que joderse con la niñita… que se le metió en la cabeza seguirme… bah… (Caminado de ida al bar)**_

_**Rogue había cogido el autobús con dirección a casa de Lianne, aunque hubiera preferido estar en el bar en esos momentos ya que se estaba perdiendo el cobro de la apuesta.**_

_**-Rogue: Bah… me he perdió el resultado… porque tenías que seguirle…?**_

_**-Lianne: Solo quería saber dónde vive… que iba yo a saber que se iba directo a un Bar que por cierto no parece cumplir las normas de sanidad…**_

_**-Rogue: Otra vez con eso… (Tocando el timbre de bajada) no hables mal del Bar "Cobra" moza… (Bajando del autobús)**_

_**-Lianne (Siguiéndole) Vaya que sensible… por cierto… Rogue es tu nombre verdad…?**_

_**-Rogue: Si… y tú eres primor… vaya nombre…**_

_**-Lianne: No me llamo primor… soy Lia… bueno Lianne para ser exactos…**_

_**-Rogue: Ya… (Sacando una cajita): Humo?**_

_**-Lianne: Soy menor…**_

_**-Rogue: Ya… pero quieres humo o no…?**_

_**-Lianne (Sorprendida): Que entiendes por soy menor…?**_

_**-Rogue: Que no tienes edad para ciertas cosas… pero quieres o no?**_

_**-Lianne: No… gracias… (Guiando a Rogue en dirección de su casa)**_

_**-Rogue: Haberlo dicho así… que tantas vueltas te das con "soy menor"**_

_**-Lianne (Ya en la puerta de su casa): Todos son así…? tienen que decirles si o no para tener una respuesta clara…?**_

_**-Rogue: No veo porque tengamos que irnos por las ramas… (Observando su casa) bonita guarida…**_

_**-Lianne: Gracias… seguro que tú también vives en un bonito lugar…**_

_**-Rogue: No creo… la gente no respeta nada… una ocasión deje un anuncio invitando a los vecinos para presenciar un espectáculo, al final solo aparecieron unos colegas que me arruinaron el show… nos pasamos toda la noche del hospital a la comisaria…**_

_**-Lianne: Que mal cuanto lo siento… seguro que tienes suerte la próxima vez…**_

_**-Rogue: Espero… porque mis colegas me tienen bien vigilado para que no lo vuelva a hacer…**_

_**-Lianne: No creo que lo hagas tan mal… si quieres podríamos coordinar y te ayudo con tu espectáculo… seguro que me encantará**_

_**-Rogue: Bien… así quedamos… (Dándole a Lia su número) gracias cariño… no sé cómo pagártelo, normalmente nunca tengo a nadie de mi lado… pero gracias… (Despidiéndose de la chica)**_

_**-Lianne: Ha sido un placer… (Entrando a su casa)**_

_**-Rogue (encaminándose a la parada de autobús y para sí): Voy a llamar a mi amigo del alma (Marcando el numero) Hola Sting a que no adivinas que… te has equivocado… a las chicas les molan los suicidas… pues que una chica me ha ofrecido ayudarme con el suicidio que ustedes me aguaron… si me dijo que me ayuda, que esta de mi lado y le encantará verme… ja… que te dije… los suicidios molan… adiós… (Colgando el teléfono y para sí) Chupi… que suerte la mía… (Sintiendo que alguien lo observaba) He…! Qué raro sentí como si alguien me observara… (Rascándose la cabeza) serán ideas mías… (Observando al cielo) como mola… la aurora boreal… (Cogiendo su teléfono sacando fotos) Que bonitos colores… y hasta se abren y cierran como persianas… ERES WAI CIELO…! (Levantando los pulgares) TU SI QUE MOLAS… NO SEAS TIMIDO APLASTA LA TIRANIA… Y CREA DE NUEVO EL MUNDO… WAI… ADIOS CIELO QUE VIENE MI AUTOBUS… OTRO DÍA QUEDAMOS PARA UNOS TRAGUITOS… (Subiendo al autobús y dirigiéndose al conductor) El cielo mola… con tantos colores… a que si…**_

_**-Conductor (Observando el cielo): Chico si has bebido o te has metido porquerías al organismo es cosa tuya… siéntate tranquilo y no molestes a los otros pasajeros…**_

_**-Rogue (Remedándole): "No molestes a los otros pasajeros" Bah… aguafiestas… tú ayudas a la corrupción… por eso todo esto sigue siendo una birria… (Sentándose)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí este episodio, les gusto, si, no, comenten por favor, un dato imoortante no olviden la situación oor la que acaba de pasar Rogue es muy importante que lo tengan en cuenta, ahora si los dejo hasta la semana que biene, felíz fin de semana a tod s...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Para el siguiente episodio 16.- Rey 999785 seducción, esperen a que no saben lo que pasará... Comenten, no lo olviden o no tengan pereza un beso...<strong>


	16. -Rey 999785 seducción:

_**Hola a todos aquellos que siguen este fic... primero que nada quiero agradecer todos vuestros reviews (hablo por todos los comentarios positivos que me han dejado) no pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero me aburría, tenia ganas de sorprender a mis fans y no sabia que hacer, así que les pregunte a mis hermanas si lo hacia o no y las dos gritaron que si... (Ya pueden agradecerles que lo este dejando antes de tiempo se llaman Isabel y Ximena, nota ellas son mis fans numeros 1...), bueno no me alargo mas y que lo disfruten...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdo que Fairy Tail no me pertenece... solo uso sus personajes para una historia ficticia llena de humor que he inventado... (Que rollo tener que repetirlo)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Está es la conversación entre Erick y Gajeel cuando este le llamo para pedirle que le tire el vodka.<strong>_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo el teléfono y llamando): Erick… **_

_**-Erick: Si...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Soy Gajeel… perdona que te diga esto, pero si tenías Vodka gratis para mí ya puedes tirarlo por la cañe… ría…**_

_**-Erick (Sorprendido y mofándose): No puede ser, has perdido...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Cómo? **_

_**-Erick: Que has perdido una apuestas verdad colega...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: NO ME JODAS…**_

_**-Erick: Lo sabía... Woowwwwjjjuuu... Por fin a llegado el día, tío es tiempo de pagar...**_

_**-Gajeel: NO ME VAS A COBRAR TU TAMBIÉN LAS APUESTAS… **_

_**-Erick: Quien es la persona que dijo algo como "El día que YO te pida tirar el vodka por la cañería le doy de comer a tus niñas, llevando puesto un sombrero de carnaval, desnudo y delante de todos los clientes del bar"**_

_**-Gajeel: SI YA SE QUE DIJE ESO… **_

_**-Erick: También dijiste "Y es una apuesta"...**_

_**-Gajeel: LO SE…**_

_**-Erick: Porque según tu jamás ocurriría...**_

_**-Gajeel: JODER ERICK…**_

_**-Erick: Colega lo juraste...!**_

_**-Gajeel: ESTOY LIDIANDO AQUÍ CON CRUJSA COMO PARA TENER QUE LIDIAR CONTIGO…**_

_**-Erick: Pero que es lo que escuchan mis oídos? El glorioso ganador se está rajando... Senpai eres un rajado...?**_

_**-Gajeel: NO ME ESTOY RAJANDO… (Suspirando)**_

_**-Erick: Entonces te esperamos en el bar... Y esta noche...**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale te veo por la noche…**_

_**-Erick: Te esperamos... Tendré lista la cena de mis pequeñas... Y el sombrero se lo dejaré a juicio de mi chiquita... Jajaja...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero esta me las pagas (Colgando el teléfono)**_

_**-Levy: Presiento que una cosa lleva a la otra y le están cobrando más apuestas…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si lo que esperaban el capitulo 16 que lo disfruten...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>16.- El Rey 999785 seducción:<strong>

_**El martes por la mañana Levy se levantó un tanto preocupada por los acontecimientos de ayer, simplemente tomo su desayuno, le dio los buenos días a sus padres notando algo raro en uno de ellos**_

_**-Levy: Lia… sabes que le pasa a papá? Lo noto raro…**_

_**-Lianne: Lo has olvidado… dentro de dos días será su viaje anual del club en su trabajo… **_

_**-Levy (Observando el calendario): Ho…! Es verdad… (Dirigiéndose a su padre) Buenos días papi…**_

_**-Lorenz (Con una sonrisa un poco triste): Buenos días cielo… (Suspirando) saben Marcos me ha comentado que este año llevará a su segundo hijo ya tiene edad para ir con ellos (Suspirando) y Fernando llevará a su sobrino ya que su hijo tiene fiebre…**_

_**-Lianne: No te sientas mal… papá… yo podría ir disfrazada de chico si quieres…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh no cielo… soy incapaz de hacer eso… ya sabéis que es un club masculino… y habrán eventos padres e hijos… (Suspirando) de los cuales yo solo participo en los eventos padres… comelones… (Suspirando)**_

_**-Levy: Sé que te encantaría llevarnos papi… pero ya sabes… son cosas del destino… que… bueno… no te dio… hijos…**_

_**-Lorenz: No piensen mal cielos… estoy muy a gusto con mis hijas y estoy orgulloso de ellas… pero un chico que continúe el apellido… si me hacía ilusión tener un hijo… pero las amo mis viditas… y aunque la vida no me allá predestinado un hijo siempre las amare…**_

_**-Lianne: Lo sabemos papi… lo sabemos… (Mirando a Levy)**_

_**-Levy (En voz baja): Si yo también ciento lastima por papá… (Cogió sus cosas para irse al instituto) Adiós que tengan buen día…**_

_**-Lianne (Dentro del coche) Adiós… Nee-san… estoy lista papá…**_

_**Luego de llegar al instituto, Levy pensó que a partir de ayer Gajeel iba a aparcar la moto en el parquin de estudiantes (Ya todo el mundo sabía que tenía moto que más daba) se dirigió al aula en donde encontró a Jet sentado hablando con algunos de la clase y dos chicas de la clase escuchando lo que decían, dejo sus cosas y salió a dar una vuelta por el recinto (Después de lo de ayer no tenía ánimos de ver o hablar con Jet)**_

_**-Jet: Levy-chan espera…! (Cogiendo a Levy por la muñeca en los escalones de los pasillos) necesito hablar contigo…**_

_**-Levy (Soltándose): Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… y suéltame…**_

_**-Jet: Es importante… se… yo… se… que fuiste tú…**_

_**-Levy (Sin saber a qué se refería): De que hablas…?**_

_**-Jet (Tomando sus manos): Veras el sábado por la noche recibí una llamada anónima… en la que me confesaban su amor… y… después de darle tantas vueltas de quien pudo ser… bueno… sé que fuiste… tu…, tu… Levy-chan también me gustas… (Acercándose para darle un beso)**_

_**-Levy (Empujándolo hacia atrás): Pero tú te has vuelto loco o qué? Yo nunca te he llamado por teléfono… esa fue Lucy y era un juego… de verdad y reto…**_

_**-Jet (Sorprendido ante la reacción): Pero no puede ser… escuche a las otras chicas pedirle perdón a Lucy por no estar en su reunión de pijamas ya que les habían dado otra dirección y les sabotearon la fiesta…**_

_**-Levy: Si nos la sabotearon… pregúntaselo a Natsu… (Tapándose la boca ante lo que dijo)**_

_**-Jet: Natsu? El… estuvo con ustedes en la fiesta de pijama… creí que había ido al partido con Redfox y luego a una fiesta en discotecas y conducciones temerarias…?**_

_**-Levy: Bueno ese no es asunto tuyo… (Continuando con su camino)**_

_**-Jet: Levy-chan… no entiendo porque finges y te inventas escusas sé que fuiste tú… puedes decírmelo ahora… y podremos darnos nuestro primer beso…**_

_**-Levy (Comenzando a perder la paciencia): Jet… lee mis labios… tú no me gustas… yo no te llame… te llamo Lucy… porque perdió en verdad y reto con Natsu… y mi primer beso ha sido esa misma noche con Ga… ga… (Retrocediendo) tengo que irme…**_

_**-Jet: Ga…? La misma noche? (Caminado a la clase) ósea que no he sido el primero…?**_

_**-Levy (Entrando al aseo de chicas): Uff… que poco ha faltado… (Cogiendo agua para refrescarse)**_

_**-Jenny: Vaya pero que carita tienes… te ha ocurrido algo…? (Haciendo que la peli azul de un respingo)**_

_**-Levy: Yo… ya me iba (Caminando hacia la puerta pero Jenny se interpuso) déjame pasar…**_

_**-Jenny: He oído por ahí… que estabas con Redfox en la feria y se veían muy juntitos… (Sonriendo malvadamente) que están saliendo?**_

_**-Levy: Solo salimos a relajarnos después de los deberes porque somos amigos… y no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación… así que por favor déjame pasar…**_

_**-Jenny: Últimamente se te ve con el… incluso de antes de ser compañeros de apoyo… ya se conocían?**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): Si… nos conocimos un día antes… lo abofetee por ser un cerdo… y ya ves nos hicimos amigos…**_

_**-Jenny (Empujándola): No intentes tomarme el pelo… pocas curvas…**_

_**-Levy: Porque no se lo preguntas… está más que dispuesto en aceptar todo… lo malo de él… supongo que eso incluye lo cerdo…**_

_**-Jenny: Ha si… lo olvidaba… (Abofeteando a la peli azul con tal fuerza que esta cayó al suelo) como no pude darle a él te lo doy a ti… (Levy poniéndose en pie de devolviéndole la bofetada) Auchh…!**_

_**-Levy: No vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima… nunca… porque no pienso permitirlo… (Caminando hacia la puerta) adiós…**_

_**-Jenny: Jajaja… te ha ligado… haber que hará contigo…**_

_**-Levy: No me ha ligado somos amigos…**_

_**-Jenny: Díselo a sus expedientes negros respecto a las chicas… hemos obtenido más datos de los otros institutos y colegios en los que ha estado y sabes… usa el mismo truco una y otra vez… escoge a la chica o chicas se las lleva de fiesta beben y se las deja a unos amigos para que marquen algunos goles… que te parece tu "amigo" realmente tienes razón es un cerdo…**_

_**-Levy: Estas mintiendo…**_

_**-Jenny: Pregúntaselo… ya que está más que dispuesto a no negar los hechos… Jajaja… (Levy salió a toda prisa de esos aseos sin querer oír nada más)**_

_**-Levy (Para sí): Es mentira… mentira… (Recordando algunas palabras de Gajeel) "No me gustaría ser el trago amargo de tu hermana" (Para sí) no puede ser… debe haber un error… (Otra vez recordando) "si intentases adentrarte más y averiguarlo te aseguro que terminarías con el corazón hecho pedazos y eso es algo que no deseo ver en las chicas que me caen bien" (Para sí) mentira… (Chocando con alguien) perdón…**_

_**-Natsu: Levy… que te pasa, estas bien… (Observando que la chica tenia lágrimas en sus ojos) te ha pasado algo… han sido las animadoras?**_

_**-Levy: Natsu… deber ser un error… (Sollozando) debe ser mentira… (Abrazándolo) Gajeel… no… puede… haber hecho eso…**_

_**-Natsu: Te ha hecho algo Gajeel…?**_

_**-Levy (Secando sus lágrimas): Jenny ha dicho unas cosas horribles… y no… no…**_

_**-Natsu: Sobre Gajeel?**_

_**-Levy: Si…**_

_**-Natsu: Y porque no se lo preguntas directamente… en el poco tiempo que he tratado con el… incluso por lo que le vacié el tanque, me he dado cuenta que le gustan las cosas directas y claras… ve y pregúntaselo… no te fíes de los rumores… (Sonriéndole)**_

_**-Levy: Tienes razón… se lo voy a preguntar en cuanto lo vea…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que apareció en una esquina de la pared): Ver a quién? (Haciendo que los dos den un respingo)**_

_**-Natsu (Soltando a Levy): Bueno… yo aquí los dejo… (Corriendo hacia el aula) nos vemos dentro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem… cada día creo que es más raro… oi… es mi idea o estaban abrazados…?**_

_**-Levy: Na… olvídalo… oye Gajeel… puedo hacerte una pregunta…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Acabas de preguntar no… (Haciendo que esta soltara una risita)**_

_**-Levy: Que gracioso… es en serio… porque… porque mandaste al supervisor jefe al hospital?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ha eso… bueno… es algo que no muchos conocen… y solo sale la versión del supervisor…**_

_**-Levy: Que paso?**_

_**-Gajeel: Veras… el golpea a los que están ahí dentro… abusa de su autoridad… y cuando golpeaba con un palo a aquel chico Salí en su defensa… ya me habían dicho que no me metiera con el porque se las agarra con uno… pero al verle ahí en el suelo indefenso, no lo soporte más y le defendí… intento golpearme con el mismo palo e intimidarme pero nos enfrascamos en una pelea y ya vez el final… ya lo sabe todo el mundo…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): Te han expulsado… por defender a un chico que casi matan a palazos…? Gajeel eso no es justo… te han dejado como lo peor de la correccional…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya… y no me importa, pero aún me hablo y me comunico con los chicos de ahí, son buenos colegas la mayor parte de mis amigos son de la correccional, la pandilla y el bar… los chicos de la correccional… me dijeron que me expulso… porque me tiene miedo… conmigo dentro no podría golpear a otro sin que yo saque cara por ellos… Gehee… lo amenazan diciéndole que si les pone un dedo encima me lo iban a decir y tal vez no pueda entrar a la correccional pero el tendrá que salir de ella y ajustar cuentas conmigo… entonces se lo piensa antes de golpearlos… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: No… no eres tan mala persona como pareces… (Sonriéndole cálidamente) admito que eres terrible… pero tienes un buen corazón…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como andes diciendo eso lo negaré… donde quedaría mi reputación… dulzura… Gehee… algo más que quieras saber…?**_

_**-Levy (En su mente corría las palabras de Jenny, pero las ignoro): No eso era lo único que me traía contrariada… vamos a clases…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por cierto te enteraste… que a Jessica la dejaron abandonada en un desguace… y por un extraño…**_

_**-Levy: Que…? Como paso?**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues… ayer Jenny no tenía como irse y creo que lleva a Jessica a su casa porque viven por ahí cerca… apareció un tío con un deportivo… rojo que se cruzó con ellas y ofreció llevarlas… solo Jessica acepto y la dejaron en un desguace bastante más lejos de lo que estaba con el instituto Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Y se fue con el… con un extraño… no me lo puedo creer… lo que hacen estas chicas solo por ver un vehículo lujoso o de última moda… (Por el pasillo observo al resto de animadoras con excepción de Jenny, todas hablaban acaloradamente) estarán hablando de lo que le paso a Jessica?**_

_**-Gajeel: 2-0 GANANDO GAJEEL...! Gehee...! (Haciendo que estas se giraran a verlo y dejando a Levy sorprendida)**_

_**-Jessica: TU….! Has sido tu…?! Cerdo… no sabes el susto que he pasado… me duelen los pies (Comenzando a sollozar) lo que he tenido que caminar… y se llevó mi teléfono… devuélvemelo…**_

_**-Gajeel: No sé de qué me estás hablando… teléfono? Yo solo tengo el mío… además… culpa tuya… quien te manda a subirte al coche de un desconocido… que mamá nunca te dijo que no lo hagas… Gehee… (Continuando su camino) falta uno no lo olviden… dije que me vengaría…**_

_**-Jessica (Al borde de la histeria): CERDO…! ESO ES LO QUE ERES UN CERDO… UN BASTARDO…! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR…! TU MAL NACIDO…! HIJO… DE… P….**_

_**-Gajeel: Con esa boca besas a tu madre… huyyy… y comenzaba a creer que las animadoras eran unas señoritas… mira que leguaje de camionero tiene esta… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (caminado a su lado): Como has podido…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Se lo deje encargado a unos colegas… pero tranquila… ellos la vigilaron hasta que llego a su casa… si le pasaba algo en el camino intervendrían… quiero vengarme… no ser el causante de daños… virginales… aunque creo que estas con lo zorras que son… no deben de ser vírgenes…**_

_**-Levy: Aun así… has visto lo histérica que estaba debió de haber estado muy asustada…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo ladinamente): Esto no es nada a como estuvo… mientras caminaba Gehee… debiste de ver su cara… caminando como una mascota perdida y desorientada… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Y eso como lo sabes si estuviste con nosotros y luego casi por la noche te fuiste… eso debió de ocurrir por la tarde…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me lo enseñaron… antes de cobrarme la apuesta… cuando llegue… ya tenían la cinta puesta… y… y…**_

_**-Levy (Aun mas sorprendida): Son unos monstruos… lo grabaron…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno si… pero era para enseñarme que era una de las chicas correctas a las que iba mi venganza eso es todo…**_

_**-Levy (Entrando al aula): Pero lo grabaron… y cuando piensan destruir la cinta… se puede saber?**_

_**-Gajeel: Esa respuesta si es más complicada…**_

_**-Levy (Sentándose): Insinúas que no lo van a destruir… que es un trofeo por su victoria… aterrorizar a una chica a tal punto de ponerla histérica… o si es un maravilloso recuerdo… que nadie quiere olvidar…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… no es eso… es solo… que… bueno… tu sabes… hem… como te lo explico… si conocieras a los chicos… sabrías porque no…**_

_**-Natsu: Oye… Gajeel… buenos días… los juegos que me diste ayer son una pasada… bueno algunos con los que jugué… porque cuando iba a jugar con los otros mi mamá casi se desmaya y me dijo que no debería jugar con escenarios tan llenos de violencia… y me pidió que te lo devolviera, toma…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que tal si quedamos para después de clases y nos largamos a mi casa a jugar… con ellos…**_

_**-Natsu: Vale…**_

_**-Grey: Oye no quedamos después de clase para ir con Jet, Droy, Max y Warren… al campo olímpico…?**_

_**-Natsu: Para ver a su padre practicar al tenis… y luego ver a Jet correr…? Mum… mejor me voy con Gajeel…**_

_**-Jet: Pero si a ti te encanta ver a mi padre practicar al tenis…?! Y sabes que es jugador profesional… y nos deja tomarnos fotos con él y les paso autógrafos… y vas a decidir irte con ese…?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Susurrandole a Lucy): Su padre es jugador de tenis..?!**_

_**-Lucy (También susurrando): Si porqué...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Aún susurrando): No por nada, sólo curiosidad... (Para sí) Ya se quien es el de los maratones al que Cruja quiere darle moratones... Gehee...**_

_**-Natsu: Jet… siempre hacemos lo mismo cada vez que vamos contigo… y yo quiero jugar con sus juegos de violencia que no me dejan en mi casa… y en tu casa tú no tienes ninguno porque tu papá te tiene metido siempre ya sea en el campo de tenis o en el de carreras… y me aburro… en cambio con Gajeel vivo experiencias nuevas cada día, nada planificado… y eso es divertido…**_

_**-Jet: Vale… solo una hora y nos vamos a mi casa… tengo comic…**_

_**-Natsu: Si los mismos que yo… y algunos que no pero ya los he leído todos… Jet… en cambio Gajeel tiene unos comic bastante interesantes… "Traga tripas", "Muerte al amanecer", "Canibalismo en la ciudad" y molan un montón…**_

_**-Gajeel: He… no olvides… "Isla sangrienta y resurrección de los muertos" Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Son una pasada…**_

_**-Grey: Enserio tienes todos esos comic en tu casa…? Yo solo los he visto en los escaparates… y no te dejan leerlo si no los compras… mis padres me tiran a la calle todo ese tipo de comic porque me salen con "puede generarte pesadillas" o "este tipo de revistas son mala influencia, tienen mucha violencia y te convertirán en un asesino en serie"… te lo puedes creer…**_

_**-Jet (Rechistando los dientes): Bueno… es que ese tipo de revistas tienen exceso de violencia… mira nada más a Redfox… ha golpeado a un "supervisor" hasta casi matarlo… (Resaltando lo ultimo)**_

_**-Gajeel (Dirigiéndose a Natsu): Solo dice eso porque no tiene estomago para ver ese tipo de revistas… es muy sensible… el niño… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Pues… no Jet no voy… me voy con Gajeel a pasar la tarde… contigo me aburro y con el… pues que te puedo decir me divierto más…**_

_**-Jet (Echando humo y para sí): Me voy con Gajeel… va… ni que fuera la mar de interesante… que se ha creído… no es la gran cosa… (Haciendo muecas) con Ga… jeel… Ga…? Ga?! (Cayendo en cuenta y poniéndose en pie) GAJEEL… TU… CERDO… (Haciendo que todos lo miren)**_

_**-Gajeel: No me gastes el nombre… Gehee… (Sintiendo que alguien le cogía de la camisa y lo puso de pie) He? Que te pasa?**_

_**-Jet (Cogiendo a Gajeel de la camisa): Eres un cerdo… cuando lo hiciste… me la estas quitando…! (Gajeel se soltó del agarre)**_

_**-Gajeel: Explícate pardillo… y no me vuelvas a tocar en tu puta vida…**_

_**-Natsu: No me digan que se ha puesto celoso porque no voy con él y ahora se están peleando por mi…? (Dejando a todos con esa intriga)**_

_**-Grey: Jet… solo es Natsu… no te aflijas por eso…**_

_**-Lucy: Eso no es estar bien de la cabeza… enserio se van a pelear por quien se queda con Natsu…?**_

_**-Natsu (Poniéndose en pie haciendo una ola): SOY POPULAR…! Pero no se peleen… Jet ya elegí… y si digo que me voy con Gajeel… me voy con el… ya me iré contigo otro día… no hace falta los celos…**_

_**-Jet (Rojo como un tomate): NO ES POR TI IMBÉCIL…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea que primero te peleas por él para quedártelo y ahora lo insultas tío… de que vas…?**_

_**-Jet: Has besado a Levy-chan… el sábado por la noche…?! No lo niegues...! Bastardo…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No hables de lo que sepas… (Sentándose e ignorándolo)**_

_**-Jet: No! Natsu… donde estuviste el sábado por la noche… he…? No habías ido al partido con Redfox…?**_

_**-Natsu: Si… bueno… luego del partido… nos fuimos a celebrarlo con los Rogers… y como se hacía muy tarde… pues… fui a la casa de Lucy que me quedaba más cerca… (La rubia se ruborizo y sintió todas las miradas en ella) y nos dejó pasar…**_

_**-Jet: Les dejo… no fuiste solo… con quien más estabas…? He con quien…?**_

_**-Lucy: Estaba con Redfox… y llovía mucho… que querías que hiciera dejarlos en la calle a mitad de la noche… Natsu es mi mejor amigo y no le podía hacer eso…!**_

_**-Jet: Y porque dejaste pasar a Redfox…? Tiene pinta de apañárselas sólito… en la calle…! (Observando al peli rosa) Porque Natsu…? Dinos porque Lucy dejo entrar a Redfox…?**_

_**-Natsu: Hem… bueno estaba muy borracho… y no le podíamos dejar irse así a su casa… conduciendo… se podía a ver matado…**_

_**-Jet: El sábado por la noche dos chicas y dos chicos pasan juntos la velada… y uno de ellos estaba borracho… no se tu Lucy pero eso es indecente…!**_

_**-Lucy: Que insinúas… Jet… si no pasó nada…**_

_**-Jet: NO PASÓ NADA… NO PASÓ NADA… PERDONA LUCY PERO QUE ESOS DOS SE HAYAN BESADO NO ES ALGO QUE SE PUEDA DECIR, "NO PASO NADA"…**_

_**-Natsu: Ha sido culpa mía… le vacié el tanque del combustible…! Y le pedí a Lucy entrar… pero no pasó nada ellas durmieron en la habitación y nosotros en los sofás… eso es todo…**_

_**-Jet: Durmieron…? Durmieron en casa de Lucy… no estuvieron ahí solo un tiempo…?**_

_**-Natsu: hem…! Bueno lo que quise decir… es…**_

_**-Jet: Que no solo estuvieron ahí un rato… sino que pasaron la noche en casa de Lucy… ustedes dos y ellas dos… y que más pasó?**_

_**-Levy: Ya oíste a Lucy… y Natsu no pasó nada… (Comenzando a ver que en la clase todas las chicas murmuraban) es verdad no pasó nada…**_

_**-Jet: No…? Y como fue que se besaron… si no pasó nada… ¿Porque se besaron… no? (Dejando a Levy tan roja como un tomate)**_

_**-Levy: Pues… pues…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con simpleza): Estaba borracho… Natsu y Lucy estaban en la cocina por chocolate caliente para Natsu y café para mí, así que me acerque a Levy la cogí de los brazos y la bese… (Acariciando su propia mejilla) y no sabes cómo duelen las bofetadas de dulzura… en pocas palabras no nos besamos… le robe un beso a la fuerza… estaba borracho…**_

_**-Levy (Susurrando): Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y eso es lo único que pasó… Gehee… creo que el golpe me hizo reaccionar más que el café… por lo demás no pasó nada… y no sé porque haces un escándalo de ello… no hubo nada indecente… pero estoy seguro… que si hubieran sido Natsu y tu… los que hubieran pasado la noche en esa casa no armarías tanto jaleo… pero como soy yo… conviertes un grano de arena en una montaña… de rocas a que si…**_

_**-Jet: No es verdad yo… me hubiera retirado de la casa… y me hubiera llevado a Natsu…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como? Que yo sepa… no tienes transporte… y si lo tienes solo es una bicicleta… conozco a los de tu clase… lo más seguro… es que te hubieras jactado de haber pasado la noche con ellas… llamando a algún amigo que también lo divulgue para el lunes… a que si…!**_

_**-Jet: No me metas en tu mismo saco… que a diferencia tuya no lo ando canturreando por ahí para que todo el mundo se entere…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero si él no ha dicho nada hasta ahora… Jet… tú si… no eres más que un patético cretino…**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel tiene razón que hubieras hecho si en lugar de ser Natsu y Gajeel hubieran sido Natsu y tu… he… ni siquiera eres sincero… y lo ibas a golpear por nada…!**_

_**-Natsu: Eres un cretino… no me lo esperaba de ti… estoy decepcionado…**_

_**-Jet: TU NO DIGAS ESO… QUE NOS HACES PARECER PAREJA! Ejem… en todo caso si hay una razón para pegarle… para defender tu dignidad te ha robado un beso… ese miserable…**_

_**-Levy: Yo sólita se defenderme gracias… no necesito ayuda de cretinos… jump…! Que por cierto odio a los cretinos…!**_

_**-Reedus (Que estaba en el escritorio desde hace un buen rato): Bueno… si ya han arreglado sus diferencias podemos comenzar con la clase… vamos todos afuera… pintaremos paisajes… (Todos en clases estaban rojos como tomates ante el espectáculo y les salía una gotita al estilo anime preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, y que habrá escuchado) salimos en orden por favor…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… que nadie le ha visto…?**_

_**-Levy (Escondiendo su rostro con la mochila): Lo has visto tu…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… lo vi cuando Jet me puso de pie cuando me cogió de la camisa… al levantarme lo vi entrar… (Dejando a toda la clase con un º0º!) Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy (También cubriéndose con la mochila): Y porque no dijiste nada…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No se… la escena me parecía bastante divertida… y como era Jet el causante del alboroto… algo le dirán… vez… (Señalando a Jet siendo reprendido por Reedus) si fue divertido… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Eres terrible… (Soltando una risita caminando hacia él jardín) es imposible lidiar contigo… (Observando los jardines) Dibujare esto… (Sentándose así transcurrió el turno de Reedus hasta el descanso) necesito estirarme… (Poniéndose en pie) Lu-chan… que has dibujado…?**_

_**-Lucy: La torre donde está el reloj… (Enseñándole) pero no me salió muy bien no me gusta , creo que soy muy patosa para esto…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo he dibujado los baños por dentro y a Reedus no le causo ninguna gracia… dijo que eso no es un paisaje… como no va a serlo es el paisaje que todo hombre necesita… no? (Haciendo que ambas chicas rieran)**_

_**-Lucy: Oh si muy importante… Natsu…**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel… tu que has dibujado…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No la gran cosa… solo dibuje algún que otro árbol de aquí y de allí… (Guardando la libreta de dibujo en la mochila) Y…? vamos a la cafetería… tengo…**_

_**-Levy: Hambre…? Ni falta hace que lo digas… sabemos las funciones de tu estomago… jijiji…**_

_**-Gajeel: No hables de lo que no sabes…!**_

_**-Levy: Esa frase parece estar muy de moda en ti eh? Jijiji… (Haciendo que el moreno haga un puchero que a ella le pareció en cierta forma adorable)**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando hacia otro lado): Solo vamos a la cafetería… (Ya en la cafetería tal parecía que todos los presentes les rehuían) que les pasa a todos esta mañana?**_

_**-Natsu: Será por lo de ayer supongo…**_

_**-Lucy: Eso debe de ser (Observando un volante en una pared caminando hacia él) o quizás…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me da igual, que piensen lo que quieran… (Cogiendo una bandeja) yo cogeré unas chuletas y patatas…**_

_**-Jenny (Con todas las animadoras): Seguro que te gusta mucho la carne… dime utilizas esas frases para ligar o tienes tu trucos…?**_

_**-Levy (Dando un sobresalto): Déjalo ya…! Haznos el favor…**_

_**-Jenny (Ignorando a Levy): He…!? Rey 999785… seducción… Redfox…**_

_**-Gajeel (Girándose para verla): Bien… te estás trabajando muy bien… buscando mis trapos sucios… pero no me interesa…**_

_**-Natsu: Rey 999785 seducción Redfox? Que significa…? (Observando a Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel (Sintiendo como toda la cafetería lo observaba): Ya… entiendo, no están así no por lo de ayer… sino por lo de hoy…gracias por recordarme el título que me dieron cuando cumplí 14… claro que los números eran otros (Observando a Natsu) esos números son la cantidad de chicas que me he ligado… Gehee… por lo de Rey… Gehee… (Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos ante la confesión tan relajada que dio)**_

_**-Jenny: No tenías por qué decirlo… estas idiota… lo único que hay en los volantes es esa única frase, te lo pudimos haber guardado como secreto… nadie más sabia eso…!**_

_**-Gajeel: A cambio de qué?... ya os lo dije… no niego nada… es verdad… Soy Rey 999785 seducción Redfox… al menos eso es lo que me vitorean los chicos en el bar… pero es algo de lo que no me jacto mucho… Gehee…**_

_**-Droy (Acercándose): Eso es imposible… te has ligado a 999785 chicas hasta la fecha… tío eso debe ser un record…**_

_**-Jet: Está mintiendo nadie puede tener esa cifra… de ligues con chicas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Normalmente serían más en estos seis años, pero me tomo mis pausas y mi tiempo… de descanso… Gehee… las puedo atrapar cuando quiera…**_

_**-Jet: Solo eres un fanfarrón…! Mentiroso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque no se lo preguntas a tu amiga Jenny… por algo se ha tomado las molestias de investigar en mis anteriores instituciones… Gehee…**_

_**-Jenny: Como sabes que saque la información de allí...**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque esos no son cosas que estén en mis expedientes… la única manera de conseguir esos datos es de los alumnos, mis ex compañeros… a que si…**_

_**-Jenny: Serás nuestro genio… aún tengo más cosas… de tus expedientes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te recuerdo por cada cosa me vengare… y ya me ves no me inmuto porque no me importa hazlo… zorra… pero no olvides ya tengo 2-0 ganando yo…**_

_**-Jet: Está mintiendo… mírenlo con esa pinta… que chica se dejaría ligar… nadie saldría con él en su sano juicio… no enamora a una chica ni aunque se lo proponga…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso me suena a un desafío… apostamos… si hago caer en mis redes a Jenny… (Sonando su reloj) mierda un segundo (Aclarándose la garganta) He perdido una apuesta… ahora te lameré bien la suela… soy el capullo y me he jodido el puto culo… la…la…la…, bien ya está por dónde íbamos…? A si…**_

_**-Jet (Un poco incrédulo) Que ha sido eso?**_

_**-Natsu (Con toda naturalidad y encogiéndose de hombros): Otra apuesta… (A todos se les cayó una gotita)**_

_**-Grey: Contra quien…?**_

_**-Lucy (Con toda naturalidad): Contra su padre…**_

_**-Droy: Que clase de padre tiene?**_

_**-Levy: No te lo creerías… y nos hacemos la misma pregunta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como iba diciendo… si me ligo a la zorra esta… te vistes de animadora pero sin ropa interior y animas al equipo de karate por una semana…**_

_**-Jet (Totalmente rojo ante la idea tan descabellada): Y que gano yo con eso…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… y si yo pierdo doy mi dimisión de compañero apoyado… y hago todo lo que tú me digas por una semana…**_

_**-Jet (La idea era descabellada pero tentadora): Acepto… pero no la vas a ligar ahora que te ha escuchado… (Observando a Gajeel caminar hacia la mencionada) oye espera que vas…?**_

_**-Jenny: Estas loco si crees que voy a seguirte el hilo… serás mi genio… y ya puedes dar por perdida tu estúpida apues…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndola en sus brazos acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella): Que te parece si salimos a tomarnos un aire… (Dándole un pequeño y suave mordisco en su lóbulo) y nos largamos a tomarnos unas copas… no te arrepentirás… te gustaría una noche (susurrando en el cuello de la chica donde sus labios lo rosaban) loca solos tu y yo…**_

_**-Jenny (Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y una oleada de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo): Si… (Suspirando) claro que si… Tómame...**_

_**-Gajeel (Soltándola): Has perdido…. (Caminando hacia su bandeja) espero que los uniformes los haya de tu talla… Gehee…**_

_**-Jenny (Despertando de su aturdimiento y tocándose el cuello): Pues que te crees que soy un juguete…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso mismo debería decir yo con eso del "Genio de la lámpara"… el que la hace la paga… ahora te debo una… 3-0 y sigo ganando… Gehee…**_

_**-Jenny: Eres un cerdo… (Saliendo de la cafetería) no quiero saber de el en mi vida… CERDO… CON TODAS SUS LETRAS… C... E... R...D...O... CERDO...!**_

_**-Jet (Que ni él ni nadie se podían creer lo que acaban de presenciar): Esto… debe de ser una broma… verdad…?**_

_**-Droy: Max… tu no me comentaste sobre un chico al que llamaban… el rey… no sé qué más…**_

_**-Max: Solo había oído rumores eso fue hace dos años en mi anterior institución… había un chico en no sé qué clase al que llamaban el Rey 999600 seducción Redfox, ahora entiendo porque me sonaba el apellido de algo… Gajeel Redfox… pero no lo compare porque le llamaban "Rey"… las chicas estaban como locas por el… incluso las que lo odiaban por cerdo… querían volver a sentir sus técnicas de ligue…**_

_**-Natsu: Eso tiene algún sentido…? No se supone que lo odian…?**_

_**-Max: Yo que se… habían chicas que escribían en los baños de chicos y chicas mensajes de amenaza, groserías, maldiciones y muerte al rey 999600 seducción Redfox… y otras que le declaraban su amor… pero estaban como locas por el… por eso me cambien de instituto… era aterrador… verlas así… luego supe por mi primo que lo expulsaron…**_

_**-Droy: Porque?**_

_**-Max (Con apariencia de incredulidad): Porque aposto con el director y el Rey ganó… el comité escolar estuvo en contra de aquel suceso así que en teoría hubo dos expulsados el rey y el director…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah eso… que recuerdos… Gehee… si yo ganaba me dejaba el recinto estudiantil para hacer una fiesta por las noches durante cinco días… al final el puñetero comité se interpuso y me expulsaron por actitudes inapropiadas en un colegio… que era un recinto de educación, no un casino… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Sin duda llevas apostando mucho tiempo…**_

_**-Natsu: Ahora entiendo porque tu padre se sorprendió cuando dijimos que perdiste una apuesta… tú el siempre estupendo ganador…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por eso te dije que no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si perdía con Crujsa…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque te haría hacer cosas descabelladas…**_

_**-Jet (Escuchándolos): PERO QUE CLASE DE PADRE TIENES…! QUE ENSEÑA ESO A SUS HIJOS…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando al techo con nostalgia): La historia de mi vida… no…! Dios no quería darme un padre normal… no…! quería darme a Crujsa… que paso con esos padres que te tiran de las orejas… te dan un azote… o te prohíben la tele… pero no… y más no... tenía que ser Crujsa… el tipo que te hace dormir en la calle por una semana cuando solo tienes 12 años… el tipo que si te coges las llaves de su moto sin permiso carga la escopeta y te dispara desde la ventana (Haciendo que a todos se les caiga una gotita) el tipo que si lo cabreas se vengara de ti mientras duermes atándote a la cama y probando el silenciador de la pistola dejando caer las balas cerca de tus extremidades y... (Poniendo su mano a modo de protección a sus partes) otras partes importantes para la reproducción… el tipo que cuando cumples catorce y te compras una moto te amenaza con el bate y practica con tus costilla un jonrón… el tipo que espera a que estés borracho y poder abrirte el cráneo con una botella para secuestrarte y obligarte a asistir a una entrevista... ufff… si…! ese es Crujsa… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Tu padre es peor de lo que pensé…**_

_**-Natsu: Debe ser una gran responsabilidad tener una moto…**_

_**-Jet: Amo a mi padre…**_

_**-Droy: A eso se le llama criar a los hijos…?**_

_**-Max: Tío no me extraña que tengas esa pinta… a ti no te han educado te han adiestrado para que te resistas o te unas a servicios secretos o a la mafia...**_

_**-Levy (Saliendo de la cafetería): Voy a comer fuera…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si les dejo con la intriga del que pasará ahora que Levy sabe eso de Gajeel, lo dejare como siempre esperen al viernes el capitulo 17.- El Bar de "Cobra", espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo (adelantado de semana) espero vuestros comentarios... un beso y abrazos fuertisimos a todos mis fans...<strong>


	17. -Bar de Cobra

**Adivinen que día es hoy... SI...! viernes...! y gracias por todos los comentarios... (Mis hermanas también comentaron y esperan el siguiente capitulo pero del otro fic que lo llevan esperando dos semanas)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Recuerdo que fairy tail no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Hiro Mashima, solo utilizo a sus personajes para esta historia en la que solo quiero divertirme y divertir a los lectores (Aburre repetirlo como loca pero en fin)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Datos: En el capitulo anterior, por el instituto se cuela la información sobre el rey 999785, en el que Gajeel apuesta con Jet y gana... pero... perderá a Levy al ganar su apuesta con Jet... chan... chan... chan chan... disfruten de este capitulo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>17.- El Bar de "Cobra":<strong>

_**-Gajeel (Saliendo tras de ella): Oye dulzura… espera… (Alcanzándola en el pasillo)**_

_**-Levy: Que quieres…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No debí hacerlo…**_

_**-Levy: Hacer… que? Si eres el Rey 999785 no perdón te has ligado a Jenny ahora eres el 999786… estarás orgulloso de tu título…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo quería que Jet me deje en paz… y de paso quitarme a la zorra de Jenny…**_

_**-Levy: Pues nada te faltaba para besarla…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndole de la cintura atrayéndola): Yo las ligo, no las beso… y no me quedo con ellas… no es lo que tú crees…**_

_**-Levy (Soltándose): Y qué es lo que se debe creer… que no son más que juguetes para ti, que estas intentando, que yo sea la 999787… ya puedes hacerte a la idea de olvidarte que yo sea ese número…**_

_**-Gajeel (Volviendo a cogerla): Tendrías que verlo para saberlo… pero te juro que no las beso… (Besándola y susurrándole sobre los labios) tú… eres mi primer beso…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando lágrimas de rabia): Si este es otro de tus trucos… de ligar chicas… te juro… que…**_

_**-Gajeel: No uso esos trucos contigo… (Soltándola) analiza todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos… nunca he usado esas técnicas contigo… porque tú eres algo más que eso… dulzura… odio decirlo porque me quita dignidad y reputación pero tú eres mi primer beso… en serio… ven conmigo a las cuatro te recojo… y te demostraré que es lo que tienes que ver…**_

_**-Levy: Y qué es lo que tengo que ver… porque no simplemente lo dices…**_

_**-Gajeel: Es que es difícil de explicar… te recojo a las cuatro… (Alejándose)**_

_**-Levy: No he dicho que si…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tampoco has dicho que no… (Regresando a la cafetería y dejándola ruborizada)**_

_**-Levy (Muy sonrojada): No era mentira… (Recordando lo que le dijo a Jenny en el baño) "está más que dispuesto en aceptar todo lo malo de él, supongo que eso incluye lo cerdo" (Para sí) Y por alguna razón he aceptado todo lo malo de él… y cada vez me parece más hermoso… (Poniendo sus manos en su pecho y recordando lo que Gajeel le dijo) "Tu eres mi primer beso" (Para sí) no niega nada de sí mismo… se acepta tal y como es, pero que me quiere enseñar… (Sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar) Me gusta…? No puede ser que me haya enamorado de él… es justo el tipo de chico que no es mi tipo… a mí me gustan más románticos, más detallistas, más como era Angeló… (Decepcionándose) pero resultó ser un gran cretino… un idiota… un tipo que brillaba en perfección y… y… no era tan perfecto… (Escuchando unas voces que venían del otro lado del pasillo y se ocultó, no quería que nadie la vea en ese estado de enredos emocionales)**_

_**-Jessica: Estas… bien Jenny…?**_

_**-Jenny: No… como voy a estar… bien… ese… ese… hijo… de… me las pagará… será… mío… le guste o no…**_

_**-Cloe: Querrás decir nuestro genio…**_

_**-Jenny (Poniéndose escandalosamente roja): Si… eso nuestro genio… (Suspirando) que tiene una fragancia tan… (Reaccionando) lo mato… lo odio… lo… lo… (Tocando su cuello) lo deseo… PERO LO ODIO…! (Caminando junto con las otras a su club)**_

_**-Levy (Para sí): Si que le dio fuerte… (Pensando en Gajeel) Gajeel… (Pasando sus dedos por sus labios y para sí) en verdad soy tu primer beso? Al decir verdad no la ha besado… (Tratando de recordar todo este tiempo juntos) Solo me hace enfadar… y me avergüenza… (Soltando una risita) no me parecen técnicas de seducción… (Recordando el beso tras dejarla en casa) pero sí que tiene las manos muy escurridizas… (Ruborizándose) demasiado escurridizas… y con los comentarios de su padre no ayudaría en nada un ligue rápido conmigo (Recordando las palabras de Crujsager) "decías algo como… Ohhh… Levy… sigue así Levy… muérdelo bien… ohh… así… si… continua… joder… Levy… LEVY…! No sabes que ganas tengo… sigue… ohh… sigue… SI….! SI…! MUEVELO…! SI…! OH…!" (Para sí) y me pidió perdón aun sin recordar que me había robado un beso… ha sido muy sincero conmigo desde el principio, sobre algo de su pasado jijiji… el niño de la magdalena… jijiji… (Suspirando) Gajeel…**_

_**-Lucy (Detrás de ella): Que pasa con Redfox? (Haciendo que la peli azul de un brinco)**_

_**-Levy: Lu… Lu-chan… no me asustes así…**_

_**-Lucy: Estabas pensando en Redfox…?**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… estaba pensando en lo que paso en la cafetería… lo… lo rápido que Jenny cayo… en esos trucos…**_

_**-Lucy: Es verdad… realmente nos dejó a todos sorprendidos… normalmente son los chicos los que hacen cosas por ella porque los seduce… pero es la primera vez que vemos que ella cae en un truco de esos…**_

_**-Levy: Eso es lo que estaba pensando…**_

_**-Lucy: No… no me digas… que tú también…?**_

_**-Levy: No… no… Lucy… solo somos amigos… nada más…**_

_**-Lucy: Si es verdad… no parece que tuviera ninguna intención contigo… aunque eso de tener una cita sin siquiera darme los detalles… eso es crueldad Le-chan…**_

_**-Levy (Muy roja): Es que ni siquiera era eso… no era una cita… solo somos dos amigos que querían salir y pasarla bien…**_

_**-Lucy: Enserio…?**_

_**-Levy: Enserio… Lu-chan… Gajeel mismo lo catalogo de esa forma… y si salimos otra vez entonces si sería una cita…**_

_**-Lucy (Un tanto confundida): Porque?**_

_**-Levy: No lo sé… pero te lo diría… (Escuchando que alguien la llamaba)**_

_**-Jet: Mum… Levy-chan puedo hablar contigo… solo un momento… por favor…**_

_**-Lucy: Si necesitas algo estaré cerca… (Retirándose)**_

_**-Levy: Que pasa ahora Jet…?**_

_**-Jet: Veras… no debí perder los estribos solo por saber que Natsu y "compañía" pasaron la noche con ustedes dos… por eso te quiero pedir perdón… y bueno… ya que Redfox te robo un beso estando borracho eso no se considera un beso… porque lo abofeteaste y bueno pensé… que aun… podríamos darnos una oportunidad…**_

_**-Levy: Solo podemos ser amigos Jet… pero con todos estos motines que organizas en contra de Gajeel… me hace desear no ser siquiera amiga tuya…**_

_**-Jet: Y es por eso que no quiero que seamos amigos… quiero que nos demos una oportunidad y seamos algo más… (Abrazándola y acercando su rostro al de la chica) deseo que seas mi novia (Intentando alcanzar su lóbulo para darle un mordisquito pero falló ya que alguien le había dado con la rodilla en las partes) AAAHHHHGGGG… LE… Levy-chan (Cayendo al suelo)**_

_**-Levy: No vuelvas a acercárteme de esa manera… estás idiota o que…!? Tenía pensado darte la oportunidad de ser amigos… pero ya no quiero ni ser tu amiga… (Lucy se acercaba al escuchar el grito de dolor de Jet)**_

_**-Lucy: Que ha pasado…?**_

_**-Levy: Que es un idiota… vámonos… (Ambas chicas lo dejaron en el suelo aun retorciéndose de dolor)**_

_**-Jet: Es… espera… por favor… (Para sí) Mierda… como es que a él le resulto… mi número de ligues sigue a cero… (Intentando ponerse en pie con mucho esfuerzo) maldición… que dolor… quiero a mi mami…**_

_**Después de la campana de la salida Natsu, salido a toda velocidad directo a la moto de Gajeel sentándose en ella, para esperarlo y que lo lleve a su casa**_

_**-Grey: Tu qué haces ahí sentado…?**_

_**-Natsu: Espero a mi amigo…**_

_**-Max: El Rey no es tu amigo…**_

_**-Jet (Con una bolsa de hielo entre las piernas que intentaba disimular en vano): Quieres dejar de llamarlo el Rey…**_

_**-Max: Puedo… pero no por eso va a dejar de serlo… (Provocando una risa en los demás)**_

_**-Grey: Muy a diferencia de otros (Señalando a Jet y provocando otra risa)**_

_**-Natsu: Lo voy a esperar aquí sentado… y no me muevo hasta que venga…**_

_**-Jet: Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros…**_

_**-Max: Es verdad en esas condiciones ya ni va a correr… al menos no por hoy (Creando otra ola de risas)**_

_**-Natsu: No… no voy porque me aburro…**_

_**-Grey: Pero si te encuentra montado en su moto… seguro te masacra…**_

_**-Jet: Vez…! Es algo que yo no haría con los amigos…**_

_**-Natsu: Pero aburrirlos si… (Creando otra risotada por los demás) lo espero hasta que salga del club de lucha libre…**_

_**-Daniel: Así que es cierto eso que dicen que tiene una motocicleta…**_

_**-Mike (Silbando): Vaya preciosidad de moto… que modelo es…?**_

_**-Natsu: Es una Yamaha R6 (+Thundercat) velocidad máxima de 265 km/h, potencia máxima de 133 cv (99kw) 14,500 rpm, con un motor de tipo 599cc tetracinlindrado en línea, refrigeración líquida, 16 d válvulas, DOHC y con un peso de 161 kg. (Dejándolos a todos con una gotita)**_

_**-Grey: Desde cuando tú sabes de motos…?**_

_**-Natsu: Desde nunca… solo que lo lleva repitiendo tantas veces al (Contando son sus dedos) equipo entero de los Rogers, al entrenador, a mi Papá, a Lucy, al primo del entrenador, al tío del capitán del equipo de los Rogers, al tipo de la entrada de la discoteca, al vigilante de la zona vips, al tabernero, a las chicas de esa discoteca, lo ha dicho tantas veces que se me quedo grabado en la cabeza… y empiezo a creer que Lucy tiene razón… si repito muchas veces en mi cabeza la lección del día no lo olvidaría…**_

_**-Daniel: Si claro Dragneel… y te lleva en ella todo el tiempo…?**_

_**-Natsu: Solo cuando le apetece… y cuando le vacié el tanque, un consejo nunca lo hagan o lo pagaran muy caro…**_

_**-Richard: Una amenaza..?**_

_**-Natsu: No una advertencia porque enserio el combustible es muy caro… (Haciendo que todos se caigan) me costó 60 dólares… reponérselos**_

_**-Mike: Así que ya tiene su grupito…? (Observando a los demás)**_

_**-Jet: Ningún grupito ni que nada… no es amigo nuestro…**_

_**-Daniel: Es un anti social y un fanfarrón…**_

_**-Natsu: A mi si me agrada…**_

_**-Richard: Pues a nosotros no…!**_

_**-Natsu: Cuanto lo siento…**_

_**-Mike: Ya que no es amigos vuestro… no les molestara dejarnos a solas un momento con la moto verdad…?**_

_**-Max (Retrocediendo): No para nada es más ya nos íbamos verdad chicos…**_

_**-Jet: Por mi hagan lo que quieran… vámonos… Natsu… tú también venias no?**_

_**-Natsu: No yo me quedo a esperar a Gajeel y si le tocan la moto… (Entre Mike y Richard lo tiraron al suelo) Auch…!**_

_**-Daniel: No vas a decir absolutamente nada… te enteras…**_

_**-Grey (Ayudando a Natsu a levantarse): Vámonos Natsu… déjalos… lo peor que se puede hacer es meterse con el club entero de Karate (señalando hacia su derecha que habían otros tres chicos) es su problema por hacerse enemigos…**_

_**-Jet: Grey tiene razón es su problema… no somos los vigilantes de sus cosas… (Comenzando a irse)**_

_**-Daniel: Jajaja… (Sintiendo que alguien lo empujo) hey…!**_

_**-Natsu: Gajeel… es mi amigo… y no me gusta ver como otros destrozan las cosas de mis amigos en mi presencia…**_

_**-Max: No es amigo tuyo… vámonos no seas idiota…**_

_**-Natsu: Es mi amigo... y no me voy… (Recibiendo a quema ropa una patada en el estómago) Auch… (Cayendo de rodillas)**_

_**-Richard: Será mejor que no te metas Dragneel… si sabes lo que te conviene… (Recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara) AArggg…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y tú no toques a mis amigos… si sabes… cuales son las consecuencias… (Lucy y Levy corrieron hacia Natsu para ayudarlo)**_

_**-Lucy: Estas bien… Natsu…?**_

_**-Natsu: Jiii… si…**_

_**-Mike: Eres capullo Dragneel… solo está protegiendo la moto… no a ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Así que era eso… venían a por mí Hermes… y yo pensando que venían a por el grillo…**_

_**-Daniel: Hermes? Grillo? De que hablas..?**_

_**-Gajeel: O lo siento os presento a Hermes Nocturno… (Señalando hacia atrás)**_

_**-Mike: A quién?**_

_**-Lucy: La moto… se llama Hermes…**_

_**-Richard (Poniéndose en pie): Y Grillo?**_

_**-Natsu (Con una gran sonrisa): Soy yo…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero nada, si vienen a por Hermes él solito sabe defenderse… Gehee… adelante háganle lo que quieran… pero os advierto… lo que le hagan, ustedes correrán con la misma suerte…**_

_**-Natsu: Tu moto sabe defenderse…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como no tienes idea… vamos háganlo… no sean tímidos… Gehee… (Haciendo que el equipo de Karate intercambie miradas)**_

_**-Mike: Nos estas tomando el pelo… donde está el truco…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No hay truco… de hecho nosotros cuatro nos sentaremos aquí… (Apartándose a tres metros de la moto) y ustedes hagan lo que quieran… Gehee… (Los otros que aún no se habían ido contemplaban la escena sin dar crédito a ello)**_

_**-Max: En serio crees que pase algo…?**_

_**-Droy: Seguro… solo está fanfarroneando… quiere hacerlos dudar…**_

_**-Jet: Los está confundiendo psicológicamente… es todo… no va a pasar nada…**_

_**-Richard: Bien te tomo la palabra (Cogiendo una piedra) a ver si realmente se defiende… Jajaja… (La piedra cayo repentinamente de sus manos quedando paralizado) esto…!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Que seguía sentado): Que pasa…? Perdiste tu valor…**_

_**-Mike: Que pasa Richard… porque la has soltado sin darle a la moto… (Observándolo temblar) Richard…?**_

_**-Daniel: Si Richard no lo hace lo hare… yo…**_

_**-Richard: Espera no lo hagas…!**_

_**-Daniel (Estaba dejando caer un palo hacia la moto pero de repente el palo cayó al suelo): Que significa eso…?**_

_**-Mike: Que les pasa a los dos…?**_

_**-Richard (Mirando a Gajeel): No sé cómo lo haces, pero nos vamos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tanto como yo esté presente como que esté ausente… el resultado será el mismo… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Que ha pasado… solo han soltado el palo y la piedra antes de estamparlos contra la moto…? (Observando al equipo de karate irse) no lo entiendo…**_

_**-Lucy: Seguro se estaban luciendo… y al ver a tantos testigos… y una posible expulsión… se lo pensaron…**_

_**-Natsu: Eso debió de haber sido…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si también queda esa posibilidad… Gehee… (Mientras el equipo de karate)**_

_**-Mike: Se puede saber que ha pasado con ustedes dos… porque soltaron… la piedra y el palo antes de darle a la moto…**_

_**-Richard: Estas idiota no lo soltamos… nos dispararon…**_

_**-Mike: Que…? Como que les dispararon…?**_

_**-Daniel: Yo también lo sentí en el palo justo cerca de los dedos me obligo a soltarlo… fue un disparo…**_

_**-Mike: Yo no escuche… ningún disparo…**_

_**-Richard: Ni yo… pero a mí me dieron dos disparos… uno justo cerca del pie y el otro entre los dedos a la piedra…**_

_**-Mike: La moto ha disparado..?**_

_**-Daniel: No sé si sea la moto… pero fue un disparo…**_

_**Mientras ya en casa de Gajeel, Natsu y el estaban en la consola jugando con uno de sus juegos sangrientos llamado "Cacería de muertos"**_

_**-Natsu: Hombre… que bien disparas… le das justo al blanco…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te digo… cuando se tiene por padre a Crujsa uno sabe cómo sobrevivir en la jungla… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Me encanta este juego… se puede hacer un zafarí… para rematar muertos…**_

_**-Gajeel: No te despistes que aún nos queda pasar por los animales mutados… Toma…! Muérete otra ve… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Yeeaaaa… ametralladora…! Mueran… mueran…**_

_**-Crujsager: Oye mierdecilla…! Ve y compra leche y cereales… ya casi no quedan…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No puedes esperar… estoy haciendo algo muy importante…! Muere capullo… muere…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Mientras no te esté interrumpiendo en plena fabricación de bebes… por lo que a mí respecta ahora no estás haciendo nada importante… ve a comprar pelmazo…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniendo en pausa): Continuamos cuando vuelva…, Crujsa… que pesado eres…**_

_**-Crujsager: Vale no te vayas a comprar nada… espero que para mañana mi "nene" no esté ladrando porque le faltan sus cereales…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya voy… ya voy… (Saliendo de su habitación) solo eso… leche y cereales…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Y harina… a no olvides decirle al dependiente que mañana recojo el pescado…**_

_**-Gajeel (En la puerta): Pescado mañana… y harina… puedo comprar Vodka…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Si claro trae una botella… así podre reventarte algo en la cabeza…que tengo muchas ganas en ver correr tu sangre… Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel: No he dicho nada….! (Cerrando la puerta tras de sí)**_

_**-Natsu (Observando la habitación de Gajeel): Si que le gustan las motos (La mayor parte del decorado eran posters de motos y corredores) Mum… (Observando en la parte más alta de la estantería una pequeña foto que quedaba a la sombra de todo el decorado se puso en pie y la cogió) A la… (Veía a un Gajeel no mayor de cuatro años con ropa de karate y con una medalla de oro) **_

_**Desde muy pequeño aprendió… (Saliendo de la habitación) Oiga señor… este es Gajeel verdad…?**_

_**-Crujsager: A eso… si pero de antes ya sabía golpear... tengo una foto suya con tres años y los guantes de box…**_

_**-Natsu: Porque tan pequeño…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Quería que tuviera disciplina… mum…? Déjame pensar… si estoy seguro que esa foto esta con el resto de las cosas… en esa habitación… (Señalando la habitación que no ocupaban)**_

_**-Natsu: Puedo?**_

_**-Crujsager: Si claro… mira lo que quieras… también tenemos porno en revistas y videos por si te apetece ver algo de acción…**_

_**-Natsu (Entrando en la habitación y encontrándose con grandes cajas y grandes cantidades de trofeos, medallas y diplomas de todo tipo de disciplina en combates, pero todos eran de puestos números uno… y campeón de años consecutivos o meses) No me extraña que haya derrotado al equipo entero aquel día… (También vio otras fotos de él haciendo moto racing) está volando… (Fotos de su padre y una mujer montados cada uno en su moto) Oiga… señor (Pero se interrumpió cuando escucho gritos en la otra habitación y se asomó a mirar)**_

_**-Crujsager (Al teléfono): Y TRES MIERDAS…! ME IMPORTA DOS CARAJOS Y UN PUTO CULO LO QUE LE PASE…! ESO ME DEBIERON HABER DICHO EN LUGAR DE LARGARSE… Y DEJARME SOLO…! EL BEBE SE MURIO JUNTO CON SU MADRE GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR…! TENEMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS MUY BIEN… Y NO GRACIAS A USTEDES…! ASI QUE VERLE NI DE COÑA…! USTEDES SOLO LE CONOCERAN SOBRE MI CADAVER Y SOY MUY TERCO…! MI SENTIDO PESAME…! HASTA NUNCA… Y NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A ESTA CASA… TU YA NO ERES MI MADRE…! A VER SI ÉL PUEDE DESCANZAR EN PAZ DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HICIERON…! ADIOS… RUTH…! (Colgando el teléfono con fuerza y sentándose en el sillón) creo que necesito un té… (Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, en eso llegóGajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Leche y cereales… no estaba el dependiente así que deje el recado a su ayudante… a si la harina… que te pasa…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Nada solo tengo dolor de cabeza…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te pongo algo de Whisky…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Con un vaso me sobra…**_

_**-Gajeel: Un vaso… te doy medio (Poniéndole en vaso con whisky en la mano) con eso tienes de sobra… colega…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Sabes que eres un mal nacido… como te gusta torturarme… Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel (Caminando a su cuarto): Eso demuestra que soy hijo tuyo… Gehee… he grillo donde andas? Grillo?**_

_**-Natsu (Saliendo de la habitación en donde se quedó): Aquí… aquí…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que haces ahí?**_

_**-Natsu: Nada… solo veía fotos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno… continuamos…?**_

_**-Natsu: No… no puedo mi mamá acaba de llamar y dice que necesita que este en casa… otro día continuamos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… pues te llevo…**_

_**-Natsu: Gracias… adiós… señor Crujsager…**_

_**-Crujsager: A se me había olvidado que estabas… adiós grillo…**_

_**-Natsu (Que ya caminaban escaleras abajo): Porque tu padre me llama grillo…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Le parecerá divertido llamarte así…**_

_**-Natsu: Oh…! (Una vez que Natsu ya estaba en casa se dispuso a llamar a Lucy) en serio Lucy eso fue lo que escuche… estaba muy enfadado con alguien creo que era su madre y le dio el pésame, y dijo que un bebe y su madre estaban muertos y que le dejaron solo, y sobre su cadáver que conozcan a alguien porque no permitirá que le vean… y deseo buena suerte al moribundo si conseguía descansar en paz…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero estas seguro de lo que dices…**_

_**-Natsu: Muy seguro… hasta me dio miedo el genio que tenía… y la forma como gritaba…**_

_**-Lucy: Y no hiso ningún comentario a Redfox cuando llego…?**_

_**-Natsu: Ninguno… solo que le duele la cabeza… y nada más…**_

_**-Lucy: Vale… se lo comentaré a Levy… a ver qué me dice o si sabe algo… adiós Natsu… (Colgando y llamando a Levy) Tu sabes algo Le-chan…?**_

_**-Levy (Pensándolo): Bueno sé que su madre murió dando a luz… y no conoce a sus abuelos… a ninguno y me comento que sus abuelos paternos le dieron la espalda a su padre y se fueron…**_

_**-Lucy: Le estaba dando el pésame a la persona del teléfono que posiblemente sea su abuela… por lo que significa… que su abuelo se está muriendo… o… que triste…**_

_**-Levy: Seria su última voluntad… ver a su hijo y a su nieto…**_

_**-Lucy: También querrá ver a Loxar… si es su prima… es la nieta también…**_

_**-Levy: Es verdad… pero no le hiso ningún comentario a Gajeel… como se puede ser tan egoísta… siendo la última voluntad de su padre lo mínimo que puede hacer… es ir todos a verlo… te llamo luego Gajeel me recogerá en media hora…**_

_**-Lucy: Tienes una cita con él…?**_

_**-Levy: No es una cita… solo que quiere enseñarme algo… eso es todo… luego te comento… adiós… (Colgando el teléfono yéndose a la cocina)**_

_**-Lorenz: Que tal tu día cielo…?**_

_**-Levy: Ha… hola papi ya estás en casa… mi día ha estado bien… un poco raro… pero bien… (Suspirando) papi… como te diste cuenta que realmente querías a mamá…**_

_**-Lorenz: A bueno… cielo... Cuando vi por primera vez a tu madre… me gustó mucho… se siente algo especial… como si le conocieras de toda la vida… incluso sentía que la conocía más de lo que ella misma se conocía…**_

_**-Levy: Si eso funcionaria para alguien que es como tu romántico… dulce, afectuoso y detallista… pero como se yo que esa persona me quiere de verdad…**_

_**-Lorenz: Eso es muy fácil… cielo… yo las amo… a las tres… y la persona que las ame tanto o más que yo… podrá ver lo mismo… que yo… tú tienes unos hermosos ojitos avellanas, Lianne los tiene canela y Lady los tiene aguamarina como la abuela…**_

_**-Levy: Solo eso…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Cielo… hasta la fecha no ha habido nadie que acierte en el color de sus ojos… me refiero a las tres… algunos amigos de trabajo dicen… café, chocolate, marrón claro, azul, celeste, marrón… pero nadie acierta con avellana, canela y aguamarina… es porque no profundizan en el afecto…**_

_**-Levy: Puede que tengas razón papi…**_

_**-Lorenz: Te gusta un chico…?**_

_**-Levy: Bu… bueno… si quizás… solo estoy un poco confundida… han pasado tantas cosas… que…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Tómatelo con calma… no vaya a pasar lo mismo con Ángelo…**_

_**-Levy: Te aseguro… que es muy distinto a Ángelo… y quiero tomármelo con calma… pero es tan… (Suspirando) y la forma como besa…**_

_**-Lorenz: Tu primer beso… hooo! Cielo…**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose muy roja): Shiii… por favor papi… **_

_**-Lorenz: Y como fue…?**_

_**-Levy: Pues… fue… tierno… un poco torpe… pero estuvo bien… y me abrazo…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… que tierno…? Y quien es el chico…?**_

_**-Levy (Aun más roja): Aun no quiero decírtelo… me da vergüenza… pero puedo hacerte otra pregunta…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Si claro mi cielo… es más sobre ese chico?**_

_**-Levy: No… papi… no es eso… veras… si mis abuelos tus padres te hubieran dado la espalda y te dejaran solo con mamá y un bebe… y después de tiempo te llamaran para decirte que tu padre está muriendo y su última voluntad es verte y conocer a ese bebe que ahora sería alguien como… no se de 18 o 19 años…? Qué harías…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno cielo… la respuesta no es tan difícil… no se le puede negar la última voluntad a un moribundo… y más aun siendo un pariente mío como sería el caso de un padre… verdad…?**_

_**-Levy: Si eso pensé… (Sonando el timbre) Debe de ser Gajeel…**_

_**-Lorenz: Tan pronto y tienes una segunda cita…? Él es el chico… (Sonriendo)**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja): No papi no confundas… solo viene para enseñarme algo nada más pero no es una cita…**_

_**-Lorenz: OH… que pena… a mí me agrada…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio te agrada Gajeel…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Parece un buen chico… (Encogiéndose de hombros) y se ve tan sano… (Caminado a su despacho) su padre lo alimento muy bien… algún secreto debe de tener para que le haya salido varón…**_

_**-Levy: Papá por favor… (Abriendo la puerta) hola pasa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Quería llegar un poco antes pero no pude… Crujsa se quedó sin cigarrillos… y no le gustan cualquier marca… (Visualizando al padre de Levy) Que hay Lorenz… que tal?**_

_**-Lorenz (Con un cactus en la mano): Hola… muy bien… gracias… por preguntar… (Susurrando) seguro… que comía mucha carne… eso puede ser…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando a Levy): Le está hablando al cactus…? (Haciendo que la chica suelte una risita)**_

_**-Levy: No bobo… solo se reflexiona así mismo… le gusta hacerlo con una planta en la mano… dice que eso lo relaja… tu sabes es botánico y le encantan las plantas… si nuestro jardín está muy bien cuidado es por papá… lo cuida el mismo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea que sabe de jardinería…?**_

_**-Levy: Es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos… cuidar el jardín… quieres un refresco…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si gracias (Sentándose aun mirando a Lorenz con curiosidad)**_

_**-Lorenz: Aunque pensándolo mejor… las proteínas también vienen de los huevos… durante la gestación debieron comer muchos huevos… y carne… y sopa de pollo… esa puede ser la clave… un poco de plátano para el potasio… el secreto debe de estar en los alimentos que contengas más "Y" que "X" y para que tenga esa forma durante el crecimiento mucho trigo… y avena… y cereales… si esa debe ser la combinación perfecta para el desarrollo del semental…**_

_**-Levy: Toma aquí tienes tu refresco…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu… padre… quiere comprar un caballo…?**_

_**-Levy: No… solo está reflexionando como tener hijos… sanos y fuertes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ha?! Pero porque lo dice como si hablara de un caballo de carrera…**_

_**-Levy (Encogiéndose de hombros y rodando los ojos): Quien sabe…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando unos botes de pintura al lado del despacho de Lorenz): Van a pintar…?**_

_**-Levy: Si van… a pintar el despacho de Papá… quiere unos colores más alegres… ha recibido unos cactus nuevos y quiere un espacio más agradable…**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose a los botes de pintura): Mala elección… esto… solo durara unos meses y luego descascara la pared…**_

_**-Lorenz (Acercándose a Gajeel): En serio lo crees…**_

_**-Gajeel: Créame… esta marca de pintura… es pésima… es muy económica… demasiado… pero solo está pasándole agua con color a la pared en lugar de pintura…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh pero yo no quiero…generar humedad en mi despacho los cactus… necesitan un ambiente agradable y seco…**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuanto es el espacio que va a pintar… lo puedo pintar yo… cuanto pensaba pagar por la pintura…?**_

_**-Lorenz: 635 dólares…**_

_**-Gajeel (Silbando): Todo eso solo por este espacio…? y con esta pintura… Lorenz eso es un timo… no deje que le roben… le consigo mejor pintura y lo pinto yo… si es solo este espacio… tomara de tres a cuatro días… y le saldrá como mucho 200 dólares… 100 por la mano de obra y 100 por la pintura… que le parece…**_

_**-Lorenz (Mirando la pintura, su despacho y Gajeel): Vendrías tu a pintarlo?**_

_**-Gajeel: Con uno es más que suficiente…**_

_**-Lorenz (Sonriendo ampliamente): Es un trato… (Mirando su cactus) es una buena forma de tenerlo en casa… seguro que te agradará tanto como a mi… si tienes razón… Gajeel… tendrás que empezar el lunes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Se lo ha dicho… el cactus…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Ho… que bromista… los cactus no hablan… solo que el jueves tengo un (Suspirando) un viaje… a un club… tu sabes que el jueves, viernes… no hay actividades escolares… y esas son las fechas que mi club organiza un viaje…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ho… bueno… con más razón… puedo comenzar el mismo jueves y cuando usted regrese estará terminado**_

_**-Lorenz (Mirando su cactus): Pues tiene razón… pues si es verdad… dejemos que tenga su descanso… no… no te moleste tomate tus días libres que no me molesta… que comiences el lunes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Enserio… no se lo dice el cactus…?**_

_**-Levy: No… mi padre tiene sus reflexiones en voz alta… sí parece que estuviera recibiendo una respuesta de la planta pero solo reflexiona y piensa en voz alta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ho…! (Dirigiéndose a Levy) y le habla a las plantas?**_

_**-Levy: Si eso sí que hace… dice que a pesar de todo… las plantas nos escuchan… y es bueno hablarles… después de todo son seres vivos… y como todo ser vivo le encantan los sonidos…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observándolo entrar a su despacho visualizando más plantas miniaturas y tres bonsái) sí que le gustan… he…**_

_**-Lorenz (Con una regadera): Estará aquí el lunes… y tendremos el ambiente de mis sueños… habrá más luz… y estarán más a gusto… solo que les tengo malas noticias… no es por incomodarlas y espero lo comprendan, pero mientras pintan el despacho vamos a tener que movilizarnos a otro sitio… podría ser a la cocina… no… mejor no… Katty se va a llevar un disgusto… pues si podría hablar con ella… y si no acepta… a la habitación de invitados… no mala idea… demasiado calor… matara mis geranios…**_

_**Y que tal el garaje… compartimos mitad y mitad con el jardín… puedo aparcar el coche fuera… siii… eso si es una buena idea… siempre tan comprensivas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu… tu padre es majo… tal vez le lleve una planta a Crujsa…**_

_**-Levy: Para que hable con ella?**_

_**-Gajeel: Para que hable, grite y le pida la compra… a lo mejor así pasa un poco de mí… tú también le hablas a las plantas…?**_

_**-Levy: Solo si papá me lo pide… el resto de su dialogo se lo dejo a él…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya… me lo imaginaba… y Katherine… también…? porque no me la imagino… bueno la verdad no me imaginaba a Lorenz**_

_**-Levy: Mi mamá es menos comprensiva con los detalles y pasatiempos de papá…**_

_**-Gajeel: Nos vamos?**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo su chaqueta): Ya estoy lista…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que raro… no ver a primor por aquí…?**_

_**-Levy: Hoy tenía una reunión del club de periodismo y mamá tenía una reunión de padres en su escuela…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y porque Lorenz?**_

_**-Levy (Subiendo a la moto): Papá tenía una conferencia por eso no pudo ir… habrá llegado a casa hace media hora o veinte minutos calculo yo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Deteniendo la moto frente a un bar): Pues ya llegamos…**_

_**-Levy: Bar "Cobra"? este lugar sigue las normas sanitarias…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No digas eso que luego los jefes se ofenden… (Guiándola dentro)**_

_**-Levy (Observo que las paredes estaban decoradas con cristales y en su interior habían serpientes de todo tipo): Les permiten estos bichos?**_

_**-Erick: Niñas…! Niñas! No bichos… quien es la enana…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… dulzura… este es Erick y es dueño del bar… aquella de ahí… es Kinana su chica… ambos son los padres de esas "Niñas" adoptivos claro… Gehee…**_

_**-Kinana: Dulzura? Ha ya sé quién eres… tú debes de ser Levy… Juvia me ha hablado de ti…**_

_**-Erick (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel): Quien Levy..? Y porque tu mujer le habla a mi chica sobre esa chica y no a mí?**_

_**-Levy (Mirando a Gajeel): Tu mujer?**_

_**-Kinana: Juvia… su prima (Guiñándole un ojo) decimos que es su mujer porque siempre está con él… y así otras pandillas se mantienen a raya con ella…**_

_**-Levy: oh…! Y… (Mirando a Gajeel) esto es lo que querías enseñarme…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Apenas comienza…**_

_**-Kinana: Te gustaría un tatuaje…?**_

_**-Levy: No gracias…**_

_**-Gajeel: No la asustes bebe… ella no es ese tipo de chicas…**_

_**-Levy: Bebe?**_

_**-Erick: Si dulzura… tómatelo con calma y confianza… se tu misma… así somos en el Bar de "Cobra", a que si…! quieres Vodka…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Erick… tú eres mejor que una madre… solo tú sabes lo que mi cuerpo necesita… Gehee…**_

_**-Kinana: Si despertaron juntos y desnudos no me extraña…**_

_**-Levy: QUEE….!**_

_**-Gajeel: Bebe… Creí que ese tema quedo zanjado…**_

_**-Erick: Chiquita… ya lo había olvidado… y No pasó nada… verdad senpai…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero nada….! Y tú solo sírveme el vodka…**_

_**-Erick: Randon… trae vodka para el jefe que tiene sed…**_

_**-Levy: Jefe…?**_

_**-Kinana (Sentándose junto a Levy): Erick y Gajeel son dueños comunes del Bar aunque todo está a nombre de Erick para no darle problemas a Gajeel…**_

_**-Levy: Y que problemas podría darle…**_

_**-Kinana: Mercancía robada… Erick… trafica con cosas robadas, armas y accesorios de vehículos y Gajeel no quiere saber nada de sus asuntos personales solo quiere que el bar se mantenga en pie por eso hace la vista gorda… jijiji… el senpai es único…**_

_**-Levy: Y a ti no te importa…?**_

_**-Kinana: La verdad que no… Erick… es mi novio y lo amo demasiado como para delatarlo con la policía… además tiene sus motivos… y me hace un gran favor…**_

_**-Levy: Cual?**_

_**-Kinana: En el sótano… tenemos un congelador grande… ahí tengo el cadáver de mi padre…**_

_**-Levy: Qué! Un cadáver… de verdad…**_

_**-Kinana: Tranquila… murió de forma natural… pero no especifico que quería que hiciera con él, hasta que me decida si incinerarlo o sepultarlo lo tengo congelado… y los papeles están en regla… el senpai me ayudo a conseguir el congelador… y mi amorcito me hace el favor de cuidármelo…**_

_**-Levy: Esto es un poco raro… porque Erick… siempre le tiene vodka…? Creí que el padre de Gajeel se lo tiene prohibido…**_

_**-Kinana: Es porque le tiene un cariño especial tanto como a la leche materna… el Papa… así es como le llamamos al padre de Gajeel, le daba leche con pequeñas cantidades de vodka para dormirlo y poder irse a trabajar… como no tenía a nadie quien cuide del bebe… pero con el tiempo se fue inmunizando al vodka así subía las cantidades… por eso el senpai le tiene tanto amor al vodka… y mi amorcito se lo proporciona gratis… cosa que al Papa no le gusta… quiere que el senpai se olvide del vodka… pero sería tanto como olvidar a una madre… Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy: En serio que clase de padre tiene… si es culpa suya que ame el vodka…**_

_**-Kinana: Parece un bruto en decadencia pero es un tipo legal… como el Papa…**_

_**-Levy: Porque le llaman "El Papa"…**_

_**-Kinana: Porque en teoría… en sus tiempos él y su pandilla "Los Cazadores de Sangre" eran los que dictaban las ordenes en estos barrios y en otros cinco a las afueras de la cuidad… en pocas palabras se movilizaban de un sitio a otro…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): Su padre también estaba en una pandilla…?**_

_**-Kinana: No estaba era el jefe y fundador de la pandilla… "Los cazadores de sangre" apaleaban a las pandillas que no seguían sus normas… por eso el Senpai… es tan conocido… por otras pandillas…**_

_**-Levy: Sin mencionar sus conquistas como el Rey…**_

_**-Kinana: Los chicos solo quieren divertirse… el solo consigue chicas fáciles para ellos… porque ellos se lo piden no porque él quiera… por eso estamos comenzando a creer que es del otro género… como no se le ve con ninguna chica…y no muestra ninguna intención de andar con una… (Susurrándole al oído) Erick dice… que es virgen…**_

_**-Levy (Sonrojándose): Y eso? Qué?**_

_**-Kinana: Que todos los chicos de aquí ya han tenido su experiencia carnal… pero él no… se niega… o es de los otros…**_

_**-Levy: Como es eso que despertaron desnudos…?**_

_**-Kinana (Susurrándole): No se los digas… pero me encanta atormentarlos con eso… veras hubo una fiesta una celebración… en el que hemos bebido hasta hartarnos… y bueno… Sting… y Rogue… se llevaron a Erick y a Gajeel al departamento de Rogue… porque la casa de Gajeel su padre ya había cerrado todo y Erick… estaba tan borracho que apenas podía moverse… al menos eso creímos… **_

_**-Levy: Quienes son Sting y Rogue…?**_

_**-Kinana: Ya los conocerás… viven en el mismo edificio que Gajeel solo que en la cuarta planta… en fin los dejaron en una habitación en la misma cama… yo me fui a la otra habitación pero me deje mi equipo de grabación en la de ellos… y fue que toda la noche los escuchamos saltar, gritar y gemir… escuchamos como se sacudía la cama… Sting, Rogue y yo por un momento nos horrorizamos de lo que podría estar pasando dentro… no quisimos entrar hasta la mañana siguiente que entramos y los encontramos desnudos abrazados y dormidos… los despertamos y se horrorizaron… se acusaron mutuamente de ser violados por el otro…**_

_**-Levy (Horrorizada): En serio ellos…?**_

_**-Kinana: No… no pasó nada… me acorde de mi grabadora… y me dio por mirar… y solo fue que se pusieron en pie… y cada uno por su lado comenzó a desnudarse a saltar en la cama a chocar los puños a correr como niños pequeños por toda la habitación… y al final se decían tu eres mi mejor amigo se abrazaron y ahí quedaron dormidos… jijiji… pero como no lo saben… me encanta atormentarlos con eso… jijiji…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): Y cuando tienes pensado decírselos…?**_

_**-Kinana: No se… quizás cuando me aburra de atormentarlos con eso… pero es divertido… ya que Erick es un adicto al sexo y yo ninfómana…**_

_**-Levy: Que…?**_

_**-Kinana: Somos tal para cual…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí, lo siento tendrán que esperar al viernes (Claro si mis hermanas no me convencen primero para ponerlo antes de tiempo) espero se hayan divertido con este capítulo, lo que viene a continuación los sorprenderá... comenten para el siguiente capitulo 18.- La mujer que pronto será mía" les dejo en suspenso... besos... y hasta la próxima.<strong>_


	18. -La mujer que pronto será mía:

**Hola a todos (todas), ya siendo hoy viernes (Yo tengo la media noche del jueves) les dejo el capitulo que estaban esperando... ya casi estoy en el capitulo 20 (Falta el 19 claro, pero lo tengo en avance y me estoy quedando sin ideas, veré algún episodio o la peli de fairy tail para llenar la cabeza de inspiración) por cierto tengo un comentario de Smile Scarlet que dice que tiene una sensación que soy muy sarcástica con mi vida cotidiana, pues no, no lo soy... todo lo contrario soy muy positiva en todo, me gusta reírme incluso de las cosas malas que nos puedan pasar en la vida... (100 % positivismo-aunque usted no lo crea de ripley) jaajajaja...**

* * *

><p><strong>He tenido muchos comentarios buenísimos de parte de fans que siguen esta historia, agradesco a todo por marcar mi historia como favorito o dejar comentarios, Lanfan me dejo un consejo que voy a seguir pues asi creo la historia se ve más ordenada respecto a escenarios, bueno ahora si no me alargo más, y os recuerdo FT no es de mi propiedad (Bla bla) le pertenece a Hiro (Bla bla) y esta historia lo hago con el fin de divertirme (Bla bla)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si no los hago esperar más, Pues tengo la impresión que si me sigo alargando me matan (pensando Joder termina ya y deja leer) al menos yo lo haría... BUENO... YA... AQUÍ... EL CAPITULO... 18...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>18.- La mujer que pronto será mía:<strong>

_**Así Levy pasó con Gajeel la mayor parte de la tarde en el bar, conoció a Sting y Rogue, incluyendo al perro de Sting llamado Frister… y la manía que Erick le tiene al pelo que deja Frister (que no es suyo), y al amor ciego que tienen Erick y Kinana a su colección de "Niñas" y se enteró que tenían más de esas en el sótano, que Rogue es un emo con un instinto suicida compulsivo y Sting trabaja como DJ en una discoteca y que vive con su abuela y un montón de tíos, tías y primos, primas y sobrinos políticos, Kinana tiene un departamento pero que también vivía con Erick que cuidaba de una madre enferma porque su padre lo abandono de niño y ella (Kinana) era dueña del estudio de tatuajes en el que trabaja con Juvia y también se enteró de lo que le hicieron hacer a Gajeel la noche anterior lo cual la partió de risa – Lo obligaron a darle de comer a las serpientes mientras bailaba con un sombrero de carnaval y desnudo.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**-Levy (Caminando con Gajeel rumbo a su casa): Así que fue Erick quien dejó abandonada a Jessica, eso era lo que querías enseñarme…? Algo de tu propio mundo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te dije que era difícil de explicar… vamos… no todos los días conoces al orgulloso padrino de 88 "niñas" y en aumento…**_

_**-Levy: Enserio te han hecho apadrinar tantas serpientes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo es una formalidad… no les dejan tener más de 100… así que pusimos unas cuantas a mi nombre pero las crían ellos… también a nombre de Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Frister, él personal del bar que son cinco y de Crujsa… (Haciendo una mueca) que por cierto él no sabe nada… de ese apadrinamiento y por el bien de nuestras vidas mejor que no se entere…**_

_**-Levy: También del perro? Eso es legal?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si control animal se entera, no…! Eso no es legal… pero nadie sabe quién es Frister… así que, qué más da…**_

_**-Levy: Y cuantas tienen en total…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Una 668 por ahí… y las están reproduciendo… ellos…**_

_**-Levy: Tantas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… impresionante no? (Observando a la chica)**_

_**-Levy: Ósea que "el rey"… es un título que solo te pusieron ellos… para conseguir citas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por eso es algo de lo que no me ando jactando por ahí… cuando cumplí 14, ellos descubrieron que tenía una especie de maldito don que atraía chicas me pusieron a trabajar… no sabes cómo me exprimieron… en especial… Sting, Rogue, Randon, Boris y los otros…**_

_**-Levy: Y Erick no?**_

_**-Gajeel: Erick era el peor… en cuanto las embolsaba se las llevaba a la cama… hasta que conoció a Kinana… desde entonces… bueno…parece que el coyote… se ha calmado… ellos solo querían marcar goles… y para eso necesitaban al jugador que lleve las redes y los balones…**_

_**-Levy: Y lo que paso con Erick… cuando despertaron desnudos… ya llevaba tiempo con Kinana…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso es algo que quiero olvidar… y estoy seguro que no pasó nada… pero NA…DA…!**_

_**-Levy (A modo de pensar): Mum… no se Gajeel, ver a dos personas desnudas y abrazadas… es que algo debió de haber pasado… no crees**_

_**-Gajeel: Voy a necesitar… otro baño… uggg… pero de ácido… uggg…. en ese caso es culpa de Erick…tiene unas ideas raras y muy retorcidas con el sexo… seguro me ha violado… uggg… eso seguro… uggg…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando otra risita): No te tortures más… seguro que hay alguna muy buena explicación… a lo mejor, es que a ti te gustan los hombres… o… que se yo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda): Uggg… te aseguro dulzura… que a mí no me gustan los hombres… (Poniéndose delante de ella) ya que tengo más interés en otra cosa… (Cogiéndole de la cintura y relamiéndose los labios) y te aseguro que esto sí que vale la pena despertarse desnudo…**_

_**-Levy (Mirándole a los ojos): Gajeel… (Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del peli negro) si vas a besarme hazlo ya…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… que impaciente… (Besándola) jo… Levy… (Deslizando sus manos a los muslos de la chica) ven a mi casa… (Jadeando sobre los labios de la chica) Levy… yo…**_

_**-Levy (Correspondiéndole cada beso): No creo que sea apropiado… (Sintiendo como le robaba el aliento y como los dedos de este se deslizaban hacia su intimidad) Ga… Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel: No me tortures más… ven… conmigo…**_

_**-Levy (Separándose de él): No puedo…**_

_**-Gajeel: De acuerdo… no te sientes lista… y voy demasiado rápido… esperare…**_

_**-Levy: Que?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que esperare… aun no te sientes… lista… y no quiero presionarte… lo haremos cuando tú lo digas… esperare… así tenga que esperar ochenta años… lo hare… no tocare el tema… solo quiero una cosa… (Abrazándola) se mi novia…**_

_**-Levy: No te parece que incluso eso es demasiado pronto… ser novios…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… seamos amigos… que se besan… y estamos a prueba… para ser novios…**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una risita): Una especie de convivencia de tolerancia…? Siempre buscas como terminar como novios…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero estas de acuerdo o no?**_

_**-Levy (Volviendo a abrazarlo y besarlo): Si estoy de acuerdo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… perfecto…**_

_**-Levy: Será mejor que entre ya… (Sentía que si continuaba así con Gajeel besándola de esa forma terminaría acostándose con él ahí mismo en su jardín) la pase muy bien…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me alegra saberlo… (Observándola caminar hacia su puerta e inclinando la cabeza) rayos tienes un trasero…. Es… (Sintiendo la mirada de la chica que giro al oírlo y él se enderezó) hem… no me hagas caso… no he dicho… nada…**_

_**-Levy (Acercándose otra vez al chico): Casi olvido decirte algo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que soy un cerdo por inclinar la cabeza y poder admirar tu trasero espectacular…?**_

_**-Levy: No… yo solo quería comentarte… sobre… bueno… tus… abuelos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que abuelos…? Ya sabes que no tengo abuelos… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Escucha… creo que tu abuelo paterno se está muriendo… y su última voluntad… es… ver…**_

_**-Gajeel (Encendiendo la moto y en tono serio): Pues que tenga suerte en su viaje… (Acelerando) nos vemos mañana…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida ante su actitud tan fría): Pero… Gajeel…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Nada más llegar al instituto Levy estuvo hablando con Lucy sobre lo ocurrido cuando ella toco el tema "Abuelos", y sobre que ambos iban a ponerse aprueba en como serian si fueran novios, pero no lo eran…**_

_**-Lucy: En pocas palabras te ha conquistado…?**_

_**-Levy: En teoría no… solo nos daremos un tiempo para conocernos mejor… a lo mejor encontramos algo en común…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero te gusta..? O solo estas sintiendo los mismos problemas emocionales y mentales que está sufriendo Jenny…?**_

_**-Levy: Creo que me gusta…**_

_**-Lucy: Ajá… solo crees… no estás muy segura… **_

_**-Levy: Es por eso que nos tomaremos un tiempo y conocernos… para saber si es realmente lo que quiero… porque le quiero… y me siento muy bien con el…**_

_**-Lucy: Entonces no solo te gusta… te has enamorado de él?**_

_**-Levy: Y eso es tan malo…?**_

_**-Lucy: Lo es… si es el Rey 999786…! Que quieres ser la 999787…?**_

_**-Levy: Nooo… solo la primera… me dijo… (Susurrando) que soy su primer beso…**_

_**-Lucy (Sorprendida): De él… yo me imaginaba que ya tendría experiencia besando o de algo más… como es el Rey seducción…!**_

_**-Levy: Si lo se… pero eso es… solo un seudónimo… nada de lo que realmente es… (Suspirando) no es tan mala persona como aparenta…**_

_**-Lucy: Amiga… estas coladita… por él…!**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose muy roja): Yo… tan… tanto se… me… nota…**_

_**-Natsu (Entrando al aula): Hola buenos… días…**_

_**-Lucy: Buenos días Natsu… sabes Jet dice que te perdiste un gran evento por irte con Redfox…**_

_**-Natsu: Que raro… Grey me dijo por teléfono… que Jet fue reprendido por su padre… al no poder correr en la pista que alquilo especialmente para el… y que su padre jugo un rato al tenis… y lo mismo de siempre, les dio autógrafos y se tomaron fotos…**_

_**-Lucy: Es lo que anda diciendo Jet… pero si eso te dijo Grey… seguro que Jet lo hace para hacerte sentir arrepentimiento por no ir…**_

_**-Natsu: De eso… nada… me la pase genial jugando con el safari que hicimos… y otros dos anteriores…**_

_**-Levy: Buenos días… Juvia…!**_

_**-Juvia: Buenos… días Levy-chan… Kinana dice que espera que regreses pronto al bar… se la paso muy bien contigo… y te mandan saludos…**_

_**-Lucy (Y los demás de la clase mirando a Levy): Que… Bar?**_

_**-Levy (Sintiéndose diminuta): Lu… luego te lo cuento…**_

_**-Jet: Tu no pareces el tipo de chica que frecuenta una discoteca… que hacías en un Bar…?**_

_**-Levy: Eso no es de tu incumbencia…**_

_**-Max: Ten cuidado Jet… podrías terminar con otra bolsa entre las piernas… (Todos rieron y escucharon los rugidos de dos motos en el aparcamiento estudiantil así que se asomaron a mirar) Ese es Redfox… pero quien es el otro?**_

_**-Natsu: Es su padre verdad?**_

_**-Lucy: Que hacen…? (Observando que la moto del padre perseguía la moto del hijo y escuchaban sus gritos)**_

_**-Gajeel: ESTOY DENTRO DEL RECINTO… ÓSEA FUERA DE TU JURISDICCIÓN… DEJAME EN PAZ…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Y DOS MIERDAS…! VEN…! CAPULLO…! DA LA CARA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: LA DARÉ CUANDO GUARDES… ESO…! JUVIA…! AYUDAME… JUVIA…!**_

_**-Juvia (Desde la ventana): PAPÁ-SAN…! YA LES VALE DEJEN DE JUGAR…! LAS CLASES VAN A COMENZAR…!**_

_**-Crujsager: NO TE METAS…! JUVIA… QUE ESTO ES COSA DE EL Y MIA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: DILE ALGO… JODER…!**_

_**-Crujsager: DETEN…! LA MOTO…! PORQUE TE TIRO DE ELLA Y TE PASO LA MIA ENCIMA…! PARALA!**_

_**-Gajeel: NO….! Y SI TE DIGO NO…! ES NO…! VETE A CASA MIERDA…!**_

_**-Crujsager: A…! QUE NO…! YO TE VOY A DAR NO! (Elevando la moto a caballito y usando un coche aparcado como rampa para hacerla saltar por encima de Gajeel obligándolo a frenar un poco lo suficiente para que Crujsager le dé con el bastón en la cabeza haciendo que este pierda el control y frenando con fuerza se cayó de la moto)**_

_**-Gajeel: MIERDA…! QUIERES MATAR AL UNICO HIJO QUE TIENES…! LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO…! (Saltando a un lado ya que Crujsager acelero con fuerza la moto casi arrollándolo) JODER… PARA YA…! CRUJSA…! PARA…! (Esquivando)**_

_**-Makarob (Entrando al parquin) Pero que es todo este escándalo…? Señor Redfox… detenga la moto…! (Crujsager frenando)**_

_**-Crujsager (Sonriendo): Buenos… días Direc… qué onda como esta? (A todos los que presenciaban la escena desde las aulas les cayó una gotita al ver tanta tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado) nos vemos el viernes verdad?**_

_**-Makarob: Se puede saber a qué viene todo este espectáculo…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Nada… direc… solo que mi hijo estúpido y yo teníamos que hablar… y como no se detenía algo tenía que hacer para poder comunicarnos… cara a cara y mantener una buena relación… tal como usted me aconsejo… direc…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si usted le aconsejo medio matarme… para hablar… que le den por el jodido culo y no le dé más consejos… (Sacudiéndose la ropa)**_

_**-Makarob (ºoº): Cuando le aconseje detener al chico para hablar y comunicarse no me refería a esto… casi le mata…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Na… Oh… eso o darle un tiro de aviso en el pie… Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel: Persígueme… (Mirando a Makarob) que? Prefiero que me persiga a que me dé a tiro limpio… no sabe la puntería que tiene…**_

_**-Jet (Desde las ventanas): Que clase de padre tiene?**_

_**-Max (Con su móvil grabando): No sé pero todo esto ha sido una locura…**_

_**-Makarob (En el parquin): Ejem…! Si quieren hablar… podrían pasar a la sala de profesores… si es muy importante…**_

_**-Gajeel (A la vez que su padre): No es importante…!**_

_**-Crujsager (A la vez que su hijo): Si es importante…!**_

_**-Makarob: Bueno no se diga más y pasen… todos los demás comiencen sus clases….! Síganme por favor…! (Guiando a los dos Redfox a la sala de profesores) Aquí pueden hablar con calma y tranquilidad…**_

_**-Gajeel: Seguro…? lo digo por las ventanas y a Crujsa no le es difícil improvisar un cuchillo… con un cristal… Gehee…**_

_**-Makarob: Ejem… nada de violencia señor Redfox…**_

_**-Crujsager: No romperé ni tocare nada del amueblado es una promesa y los Redfox cumplen sus promesas…**_

_**-Makarob: Bien… pues los dejo (Nada más cerrar la puerta escucho)**_

_**-Crujsager: SOBRE MI CADAVER…! QUE VAS….!**_

_**-Gajeel: NO NECESITO TU PERMISO…! VOY Y SE ACABO…!**_

_**-Crujsager: VALE… VAS PERO DISECCIONADO…! Y LA MOTO SE QUEDA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: MI HERMES SE VIENE CONMIGO…!**_

_**-Crujsager: SI… QUE SE VA CONTIGO, PERO A PEDAZOS… **_

_**-Gajeel: CON MI HERMES NO TE METAS…! TE LO ADVIERTO…! UN DEDO ENCIMA Y…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Y… QUE…? LO DESAPARESCO A TIROS SI ME LO PROPONGO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: NO LO TOQUES… NI SE TE OCURRA… A MI NIÑO NO ME LO TOCAS… NI POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER…!**_

_**-Makarob (Observando al resto de profesores que también escuchaban los gritos): Voy a tener que intervenir creo (Entrando y Observando como ambos Redfox se tenían mutuamente con una llave) Sepárense los dos…! Que le he dicho de violencia Señor Redfox… A ver qué pasa? (Nada más entrar Makarob y cerrar la puerta el resto del personal pego oídos a la puerta en especial Bob) explíquenme…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Primero… NO… he tocado el mobiliario… segundo… Que mi hijo estúpido ya tenía planeado darse un mes de vacaciones… eso es lo que pasa…!**_

_**-Makarob (Mirando a Gajeel): A qué se refiere…?**_

_**-Gajeel: A nada… solo que mañana y pasado no hay clases así que unos amigos y yo planeamos pasarnos estos cuatro días acampando…**_

_**-Makarob: Me parece bien… (Mirando a Crujsager) Y cuál es el problema…?**_

_**-Crujsager: El puñetero problema es que las siete últimas veces que hicieron eso, estuvieron desaparecidos un mes borrachos y acampando… ya se imaginara las clases que se perdió en uno de los colegios… y del porque lo expulsaron… fue borracho a clase y encima se llevó a los "amigos" y no imagina a donde, al colegio…**_

_**-Gajeel: Esta vez no será así… ya lo dije antes…**_

_**-Crujsager: SIETE VECES…! MALDITO CABRON….! SIETE…! Y ESTA VEZ NO LO VOY A PERMITIR… POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER QUE TE VAS…! HE DICHO QUE TE QUEDAS Y TE QUEDAS…!**_

_**-Gajeel: TU Y CUANTOS MÁS… EH…!**_

_**-Makarob: Ejem… Gajeel… sabes qué pasaría si faltas siquiera dos días a clases…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem… no…**_

_**-Makarob: Tengo un acuerdo contigo… si faltas siquiera dos días… te mando de vuelta a la primaria… y así continuaras el ciclo hasta graduarte…**_

_**-Gajeel: QUE! OIGA NO ME PUEDE HACER ESO… DIREC…**_

_**-Makarob: Además de hacer servicios comunitarios a nuestra institución… durante un año… ese es nuestro trato…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me está bromeando…?**_

_**-Makarob: No… puedes revisar nuestro acuerdo… lo tenemos por escrito y firmado…**_

_**-Crujsager (Dándole un guantazo a Gajeel): Que te he dicho de no firmar nada sin leer primero… no espera…! Te lo tienes bien ganado por capullo… adelante falta… quédate un puto mes… o mejor dos… voy a comprarte un uniforme de tu talla para la primaria creo que llevan de esos pantaloncitos cortos tan ridículos… Gehee… anda falta vete…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No me calientes Crujsa…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Sabes tienes razón ya no es mi jurisdicción… anda falta… pelmazo…! Jajaja… ya te quiero ver en tu sillita… (Caminando hacia la puerta) nos vemos en la cena MEMO…! Gehee… por cierto ya es la hora…**_

_**-Gajeel (Aclarándose la garganta): Odio mi vida… (Suspirando) He perdido una apuesta… ahora te lameré bien la suela… soy el capullo y me he jodido el puto culo… la…la…la… contento…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si ya estoy en paz… (Abriendo la puerta) TE HAN CAMBIADO LOS PLANES… JA…JA…JA… GILIPOLLAS… A PARTIR DE AHORA DEBERE CARGAR CON UNA CAMARA PARA SACAR FOTOS DE COMO TE QUEDA LA JODIDA CARA DE ESTUPIDO… JAJAJA… ANDA MIERDECILLA FALTA… DIVIERTETE… TOMATE TU PUTO MES… JAJAJA… GEHEE…!**_

_**-Makarob (Mirando a Gajeel): Hem… ¿?**_

_**-Gajeel (Suspirando): Que clase de padre tengo? Eso quiere preguntar…? Sabe es la misma pregunta que me vienen haciendo en esta semana y solo le diré… Solo mírelo… y saque sus conclusiones… Gehee… me retiro a clases… (Dejando a un Makarob aún más confundido por las reacciones)**_

_**-Makarob (Suspirando): De tal padre tal hijo…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**En la clase de Gajeel ya estaban en gimnasio así que ahí se dirigió, se perdió la clase de Poluka pero lo recuperaría con ayuda de Levy**_

_**-Gajeel (Saliendo de los vestidores para unirse al grupo): Buenos días…**_

_**-Natsu: Oye que ha sido todo eso?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con ironía): Nada que no hayamos arreglado civilizadamente… (Bufando) Cada vez pienso que hay más civilización en alguna manda de hienas enfrentándose con una manada de leones, que en mi propia casa y con mi propio padre…**_

_**-Levy: Estas bien…? Si tu padre no te deja ir… es su problema pero tú tienes que ir en su lecho… sabes que es tu deber…**_

_**-Gajeel: De que hablas...? me estaba haciendo planes con los chicos del bar para irnos de campamento… pero se me cambiaron los planes…**_

_**-Levy (Con un puchero): No te estaban prohibiendo ir a ver a tu abuelo que se está muriendo?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te lo dije… no tengo abuelos… y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ir a ver a un moribundo que no conozco… eh… ya olvida ese tema… que no es para nada importante…**_

_**-Levy (Intercambiando miradas con Lucy): Te lo dije… le es indiferente… **_

_**-Lucy: Pero es su abuelo… en verdad no tiene curiosidad de conocerlo… será la ultimas vez que lo vea…**_

_**-Natsu: Tal parece no le importa… (Escuchando el silbato del profesor)**_

_**-Golmine: Muy bien… empezaremos con unos estiramientos y así nos iremos preparando para las competencias extraescolares… que tendremos con otras academias e institutos… se seleccionara a los mejores deportistas de cada clase… que participaran representando a su clase y repito no tiene nada que ver con los otros clubes deportivos en los que también participaran representando a su club en equipo… aquellos que no den la altura suficiente para representar a la clase ayudaran a sus representantes con pancartas… volantes, refrescos, galletas y ventas para el festival deportivo… como lo hacemos cada año… Jet este año espero que estés en forma…?**_

_**-Jet (Sonriendo con suficiencia): Lo estoy todo el tiempo profesor…**_

_**-Max: Exceptuando el día de ayer (Todos rieron)**_

_**-Natsu (Levantando la mano): Oiga profesor… no creo que Gajeel necesite evaluaciones y pruebas para ver si cumple requisitos… páselo directamente como representante… (Todos mirando a Natsu)**_

_**-Lucy: Pero que estás diciendo?**_

_**-Jet: Crees que porque está en el club de lucha no va a necesitar evaluaciones…?**_

_**-Natsu: No… si no lo digo por eso… todos los años nuestro equipo pierde… en la parte que son enfrentamientos en todas las categorías… y Karate siempre se lleva el segundo lugar… pero Gajeel… tiene victorias consecutivas… año tras año en todas las categorías… (Ahora todos miraban a Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: No sé de qué está hablando…**_

_**-Golmine: Sabes pelear Redfox?**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo básico…**_

_**-Natsu: No seas mentiroso… que a los tres años ya llevabas guantes de box…! (Todos volvieron a mirar a Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Insisto no sé de qué está hablando…**_

_**-Jet: Me lo imaginaba… (Sonriendo) voy a representar esta clase con la carrera de los 100 metros…**_

_**-Natsu: Seria mejor representar a la clase con Karate o box… o con todas las disciplinas que tú sabes… eso suma puntos a nuestra clase… y….**_

_**-Gajeel: No estoy interesado… voy a hacer las evaluaciones como todos los demás…**_

_**-Golmine: Bien pues todos a hacer las evaluaciones donde crean que mejor se les da…!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya era la hora del descanso todos habían salido de las duchas y se fueron a los jardines y a la cafetería con excepción de Natsu, Lucy y Levy.**_

_**-Lucy: Porque sigues con esa cara…?**_

_**-Natsu: Porque nadie me creyó cuando dije que Gajeel podría representarnos en lugar de Jet y encima Gajeel hace la prueba de Kung-fu y le dan una calificación de 60 puntos… lo suficiente como para entrar como miembro de reserva… y no como representante…**_

_**-Levy: Quizás te hayas equivocado…!**_

_**-Natsu: Yo vi las fotos, las medallas, los diplomas y los trofeos… todos eran del primer lugar y de años y meses consecutivos… no me estoy equivocando…**_

_**-Lucy: Si tú lo dices…**_

_**-Natsu: No me digas eso solo por intentar darme la razón… que también piensas que me he equivocado… verdad?**_

_**-Lucy: Bueno… Natsu… solo lo vimos pelear con el equipo de karate… nada espectacular…**_

_**-Natsu (Con un puchero): Es el colmo… (Yéndose a la cafetería)**_

_**-Lucy (Encogiéndose de hombros): Ya se le pasará… (Caminando hacia la puerta)**_

_**-Levy: Si es lo más seguro (Escuchando un ruido) que ha sido eso?**_

_**-Lucy: Creo que ha venido de haya… (Sonaba como a ladrillo caer al suelo) es por aquí… (Observando a Gajeel que estaba empilando los ladrillos que suelen usar los del club de combates) que hace…?**_

_**-Levy (Susurrando): No hagas ruido…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando los tres ladrillos de 4cm de ancho): Demasiado fácil… (Cogiendo otros seis ladrillos) eso está mejor (concentrándose) YYYYAAAA….! (Rompiéndolos con el dorso de la mano) sigue siendo demasiado fácil… (Escuchando un aplauso)**_

_**-Levy: Si podías hacerlo porque solo pediste romper tres en la prueba y dejaste uno a medio quebrar…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando hacia otro lado): Porque no tengo motivación… antes si me motivaba… pero ahora solo me estoy tomando un descanso… **_

_**-Levy: Motivación?**_

_**-Gajeel: Antes tenía razones para participar… ahora… no encuentro algo que me motive en hacerlo… (Cogiendo una toalla) me voy a las duchas…**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo a Lucy de la mano saliendo a toda prisa): Vamos… Lu-chan puede que aun tengamos tiempo…**_

_**-Lucy: A dónde vamos…!**_

_**-Levy (Visualizando a la chica que buscaba): Con ella JUVIA….! ESPERA…! QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO…!**_

_**-Juvia: Que necesitan de Juvia…?**_

_**-Levy (Recuperando el aliento): Dime porque Gajeel participaba, que razones tenia para participar y porque dice que ya no tiene motivación…?**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia no sabría si decirlo… es algo muy personal… y muy privado… es el espacio de Gajeel-kun y Juvia… no…!**_

_**-Levy: Ni siquiera puedes decírselo a su novia…?**_

_**-Lucy: Qué…?! Creí que se tomarían un tiempo…!?**_

_**-Juvia: Levy-chan… novia de Gajeel-kun…? Bueno si eres su novia si te lo puedo decir… sucedió hace mucho tiempo… teníamos nueve años estábamos todos… y teníamos una amiga llamada Valery… ella apoyaba a Gajeel-kun en todo lo que participaba… eran muy buenos amigos… y ella quería ser cantante y le dijo y nos hizo prometer a todos que no nos detendríamos hasta alcanzar nuestro sueños… todos lo prometimos, el sueño de Erick es tener un bar… el de Juvia es ser diseñadora y artista en tatuajes… el de Sting ser un gran DJs y compositor… el de Rogue morir cruelmente y el de Gajeel ganar todas las copas junior del condado… y las gano…todas… al cumplir con su promesa dejo de participar…**_

_**-Levy: Y porque Valery no lo obliga…?**_

_**Juvia: Veras un año después de hacernos ese juramento murió… todos decidimos en su memoria cumplir nuestra promesa… pero cuando la cumplimos… ahora qué?! Y es por eso que Gajeel-kun no encuentra motivación… todo le parece demasiado fácil…**_

_**-Lucy: Por eso… al sentir que ya no le debe nada de su promesa siente que no vale la pena participar…**_

_**-Levy: Yo hare que participe… (Corriendo hacia el gimnasio) Gajeel… Gajeel…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque esos gritos… uno no puede terminar de ducharse tranquilo… (Recibiendo de lleno en sus brazos a la peli azul que luego dejo un beso en el) Jo… (Jadeando en sus labios) Levy… joder… (Deslizando sus manos a sus muslos) preciosa…**_

_**-Levy (Apartándose): Seré tu novia…! (Dejando al moreno sorprendido) Pero con una condición…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pídeme lo que quieras (Arrastrando a la chica hacia sus labios y besándola con fuerza) lo… que tu… quieras…**_

_**-Levy (Soltándose y sonriendo): Quiero gritar por todo lo ancho que soy tu novia… en el festival escolar… pero no puedo hacerlo… si… tu… no…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si no participo… verdad…?**_

_**-Levy: Solo a partir de ese momento seré oficialmente tu novia… quiero vitorear tu nombre… aplaudirte… y correr a tus brazos con cada victoria que tengas… y besarte delante de todos para que sepan que… yo (Siendo cayada por el pelinegro)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si me das tú palabra trato hecho… (Besándola aún más salvajemente) jo… que delicia…**_

_**-Levy (Se sentía perdida entre sus besos): Ga… Gajeel… (Apartándose) entonces participaras…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si me dices que estarás en primera fila todo el tiempo solo para mi… mi respuesta es sí…!**_

_**-Levy: Estaré… y seré tu novia…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo ladinamente): Gehee… SI…! (Acariciando los muslos de la chica) jo… me estas volviendo… loco…**_

_**-Levy: Cuando sea el momento te lo diré inmediatamente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo dime una cosa… que estoy seguro me dirás que si… (Susurrándole en su oído la pregunta)**_

_**-Levy (Violentamente roja): En serio porque quieres saberlo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me hace ilusión saberlo… y me imagino que es un si…! Pero quiero que me lo digas tu…!**_

_**-Levy (Aun con el color rojo que iba en aumento y mirando a otro lado): Si… si lo soy…**_

_**-Gajeel: LO SABIA…! (Besándola) esperare hasta que me digas que estas lista… lo juro… joder…! Será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas…**_

_**-Levy (Sonriéndole aún muy roja): Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así de eufórico…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me pongo eufórico… porque, el solo saber eso me motiva aún más dulzura…**_

_**-Levy: Que no me llames dulzura…!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Natsu regresaba de la cafetería en dirección del aula, pero vio que todo el mundo se estaba pasando rumores que deben ir urgentemente al gimnasio, topando con Lucy.**_

_**-Natsu: Que está pasando?**_

_**-Lucy: Que tenías razón… Redfox ha llamado a los profesores de cada disciplina que lo examinaron para dar una nueva evaluación, dicen que la primera vez que lo dio estaba un poco distraído pues le dolía la cabeza, pero ya que ahora se siente mejor quiere que lo vuelvan a evaluar… vamos Natsu… corre… no me lo quiero perder…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Al llegar al gimnasio observaron unos ladrillos colgados de una cuerda y rotos a una altura del doble de Gajeel y un muñeco de madera estaba partido a la mitad a su lado habían 10 ladrillos rotos**_

_**-Lucy: Todo eso lo ha hecho el?**_

_**-Golmine: Solo te queda el de box, Kung-fu, Tae-kon-do, Karate y Lucha libre…**_

_**-Gajeel: Comenzare con Karate, luego Kung-fu, le seguiré con lucha y Tae-kon-do, te dejo para el final box…**_

_**-Daniel: Te tengo una revancha… así que prepárate… (En menos de un minuto Gajeel lo atrapo con las piernas dándole una voltereta dejándolo en el suelo) Ahhggg…**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando al club adversario): Kung-fu…**_

_**-Joel: Soy campeón cinco años consecutivos… (Tercer lugar) así que no te sientas mal si no ganas… que no hace fal…. (Gajeel lo cogió del brazo haciéndolo volar para que con un salto le diera con ambos pies en el aire dejándolo fuera de combate)**_

_**-Gajeel: Para ser cinco años consecutivos… llevan siempre tercer y cuarto lugar… lucha libre… tu turno…**_

_**-Frank: Tío tu das unas palizas de impresión… se un poco suave no lo tomes a personal… (Gajeel lo tenía con una llave lo arrastro hacia una esquina en donde le cayó con el codo en todo el estómago dejando a su rival sin aliento) coff… dije… no… coff personal…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si he sido lo más suave que he podido y si fuera personal… Gehee... ahora le harías compañía al muñeco ese (Señalando al muñeco partido a la mitad)**_

_**-Frank: Que dulce… coff..**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando otra vez): Gehee… Tae-kon-do…! Tú sigues…**_

_**-Benjamín: No te pido suavidad… porque ya que no la das… aunque si te pido que no vallas con todo… (Lanzando una patada lateral que Gajeel esquivo y le dio con el talón al lado derecho de las costillas, para luego girar y darle con el codo en la boca del estómago dejándolo en el suelo)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… realmente fácil… Box…!**_

_**-Nicolás: Yo te apruebo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento… eso solo lo deciden ellos… (Señalando a los profesores) sube… no te rajes… (Observando la tribuna de la primera fila) Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Sentada en esa tribuna): TAMPOCO HACE FALTA QUE LOS MATES… GAJEEL… SOLO DEMUESTRALES DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira por donde te ha salvado un Ángel… Gehee… (Nada más sonar la campana Gajeel le dio dos puñetazos en todo el estómago y la cara) Y CLARAMENTE SOY EL GANADOR…! (Todos los espectadores vitoreando el encuentro y la fácil victoria que tuvo Gajeel que ahora se encontraba siendo abrazado por una peli azul)**_

_**-Levy: Lo hiciste… lo conseguiste…!**_

_**-Golmine: No esperaba menos del Acero negro…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observándolo sorprendido): Usted me ha visto alguna vez…?**_

_**-Levy: Acero negro…?**_

_**-Golmine: Si… vi todas tus victorias consecutivas… cuando tenías 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 y 17 años… en los encuentro municipales que hacían… eres buenísimo… con solo 8 años ya te llamaban acero negro y ya tenías el master junior con 11 años toda una proeza… todas medallas de oro… y trofeos, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti chico… al menos yo lo estaría… siempre me he preguntado porque nunca te has animado en ser luchador profesional… tienes talento natural, la habilidad y la disciplina para hacerlo… pero cuando ganaste todas las copas junior te fuiste sin decir nada… me dio pena ver tanto talento y sin sacarle partido**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo lo hice para divertirme…**_

_**-Golmine: Si… pues pudiste conseguir un buen promotor… de hecho yo quería promocionarte y así podrías obtener una beca entera… en la universidad que tú quieras… te lo digo tienes talento para ser luchador profesional…**_

_**-Gajeel: No gracias… no me interesa ir a la universidad… (Observando a Levy) Prefiero quedarme aquí… y hacerme un futuro con mis propias manos… Gehee… (Atrayéndola por la cintura) usted entenderá…**_

_**-Golmine: Ho… las mujeres… siempre caen los mejores… por causa de las mujeres…**_

_**-Jet: Pero que te crees que estás haciendo… ya tienes unas cuantas victorias y te crees con derecho de ponerle las sucias manos encimas…!**_

_**-Gajeel: HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA PUTA GANA… CON LA MUJER QUE PRONTO SERÁ MIA… GEHEE… (Besándola salvajemente delante de todos)**_

_**-Jet: Cuando te dé con la rodilla me reiré… (Sorprendiéndose al ver que Levy le correspondía el beso) esto no puede estar pasando… Levy-chan… golpéalo…**_

_**-Gajeel: LO VEN… PRONTO SERÁ MÍA… AUN NO ES MI NOVIA…! PERO PRONTO… LO SERÁ… ASÍ… QUE YA PUEDES IR QUITANDOLE LOS JODIDOS OJOS A MI CHICA… GEHEE… LO MISMO VA POR TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE SE LE OCURRA SIQUIERA CRUZARSELE LA IDEA POR LA CABEZA… (Volviéndola a besar)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahora si los dejo aquí... que dentro de otras horas colgare el otro fic... (reencuentro con el pasado) espero que les haya gustado, comenten, marquen (Hagan lo que se les de la gana que ya me voy a dormir) Xime, Isa ya cumpli con dejarles el capitulo... de nada... ahora si a descansar... y nos vemos la semana que viene... atentamente Lulevy... (Atencion Lanfan... te he seguido el consejo y gracias...<strong>_


	19. -Silencio realmente bastante super mega

**Hola a todos ya casi viernes, como termine el capitulo ayer decidí colgarlo hoy y así poder avanzar con el otro fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Se que aburre a morir que les diga esto pero FT no es de mi pertenencia, es una obra perteneciente a Hiro Mashima, esestá solo es un historia sin ningún interes economico, graciss por seguir este fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>19- Silencio realmente bastante super mega incómodo:<strong>

_**-Golmine: Bien… pues… los representantes de la clase serán los combates, Gajeel serás tú quien se encargue de llevar a tu clase a la victoria respecto al tema de lucha…**_

_**-Natsu: Siiii!**_

_**-Jet: Pero la carrera de los 100 metros…**_

_**-Golmine: Si lo se Jet… pero en todas las clases sus representantes son combates… y otras disciplinas… la carrera de los 100 metros entretiene pero no tiene el mismo peso que todo el mundo está esperando ver… solo tenemos medallas para eso y lo que necesitamos son puntos y buena reputación en esas disciplinas, además que la gente quiere ver peleas… y los otros colegios ganan por ello… esta es nuestra oportunidad para levantarnos con fuerza… que todo el mundo tenga buen día… el lunes tendrán en el tablón los resultados… de hoy… y sigan ejercitándose…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Dame otro beso…**_

_**-Levy: Que te lo de? Pero hasta ahora eres tú el que me anda besando sin parar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Entonces bésame sin parar… Gehee… (Recibiendo los besos cálidos y dulces de la chica) oh… maravilloso…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Terminaron las clases y todos se retiraban, en el aparcamiento se cruzaron con Antoni (El becario) que al ver a Gajeel salió corriendo a su vehículo como lo hizo la primera vez**_

_**-Natsu (sonriendo): Te veo el lunes…! (Dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes, suspirando y sonriendo de felicidad) cada día es menos insoportable conmigo…**_

_**-Lucy: Será porque andas canturreando que Redfox es tu amigo… y por eso no se mete contigo…**_

_**-Natsu: Y es por eso que lo ando canturreando… vivo con la esperanza de que se vaya…**_

_**-Gajeel: En ese caso no durará mucho… **_

_**-Levy: Me parece que atormentarlo así es cruel…**_

_**-Gajeel: He… que yo aún no le he hecho… nada… **_

_**-Lucy: Por desgracia tiene razón… aún no le ha hecho nada…**_

_**-Levy: Aún? (Mirando a Gajeel) Tienes pensado hacerle algo…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No…! Pero si le da por molestarme… no respondo ante mis actos…**_

_**-Levy: Eres increíble…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias… es algo que siempre he sabido… pero viniendo de ti… es para mí un honor que me lo reconozcas… Gehee… (Haciendo que ambas chicas soltaran risas)**_

_**-Lucy: Como lo toleras…?**_

_**-Levy: Simple… lo escucho y luego lo ignoro… hasta que me pida perdón…**_

_**-Natsu: Y eso funciona…?**_

_**-Levy: No… pero me hace sentir mejor… Jijiji… (Escuchando que varios chicos con muy mala pinta llamaban a Gajeel a lo lejos) Gajeel los conoces..?**_

_**-Gajeel (Observándolos): Ho… que bueno verte Totomaru… qué onda…!? (Chocando los puños)**_

_**-Totomaru: Colega… a los días… los chicos y yo nos vamos a la frontera… donde habrá fiesta hasta la muerte… vas a venir…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me va a ser imposible… me han cambiado los planes… y todo porque firme un compromiso…**_

_**-Totomaru: Que lastima… amigo… escuche que los leones sangrientos tenían ganas de una carrerita y si venias iba a ser la bomba… ya hace un mes que no vemos sangre… ya será para otra… (Observando una furgoneta negra acercarse) Bien ese es nuestro transporte… nos vamos esta noche… así evitamos a la policía… hasta dentro de un mes…! O quizás más…! (Corriendo hacia la furgoneta)**_

_**-Gajeel: Buen… viaje colega… saludos a los otros (Observando a Totomaru y otra docena de chicos subir a la furgoneta) no lo olviden…!**_

_**-Totomaru: Quitarle la matricula cuando la abandonemos… en algún descampado… lo se… adiós…!**_

_**-Natsu: Porque le van a quitar la matricula…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es robada…**_

_**-Lucy: La furgoneta es robada…? Y eso como lo sabes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero… todos ellos son chicos de la correccional… segundo… ninguno tiene licencia ni dinero… tercero… todos absolutamente todos son menores… cuarto, se van por la noche para evitar policía… y por ultimo tienen prisa… se van a toda velocidad… por lo tanto que crees que sea esa furgoneta…?**_

_**-Lucy: Oh… dios mío es robada… tenemos que llamar a la policía…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ei… no les agües la fiesta a mis amigos…**_

_**-Lucy: AMIGOSS… AMIGOS… A ESOS CHICOS… A ESOS LADRONES JUVENILES LES LLAMAS AMIGOS…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo los estas juzgando por sus apariencias… nada más…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero son de la correccional verdad?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… Y que…? Quieres saber cómo entrar a una…? Es fácil… lo difícil es borrar el historial… Gehee…**_

_**-Lucy: Que gracioso…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo tomo los refrescos con vosotros y me voy para hacer la maleta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oi… grillo por cuanto tiempo te vas y a dónde…?**_

_**-Natsu: Solo cuatro días… me voy en avión a ver a mi padre que está en California… me voy a quedar con el… pero el lunes nos vemos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y tu rubia… que planes tienes?**_

_**-Lucy: Yo iré a visitar a mi prima… que vive al norte de la cuidad…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con apariencia derrotada): Todo el mundo se larga menos yo… por desgracia me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si me voy por mi cuenta no me ven hasta el año que viene… maldita sea porque tuve que firmar ese acuerdo…?!**_

_**-Levy: Y a donde querías ir?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que tú no te vas…?**_

_**-Levy: No… mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos en casa con mamá… **_

_**-Gajeel: Algo bueno saco de todo… al menos podré seguir viéndote dulzura… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo ampliamente): Si claro… así podremos repasar todas las materias…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque… no me mandas a un matadero… lo pasare mejor ahí… y acabo de recordar que… tengo que organizar… hem… la… casa… si… eso… la casa… hem… estaré un poco ocupado como para repasar deberes…**_

_**-Levy: Harás los deberes… y me encargare personalmente de que los hagas y nada en este universo podrá salvarte de ellos… (Cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo) lo siento chicos pero nos vamos a mi casa porque… necesita ponerse al corriente de la clase que se perdió… nos vemos el lunes…!**_

_**-Lucy: Adiós…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Así ambos se encaminaron en dirección de la casa de la peli azul, Gajeel no puso ninguna objeción de ponerse al día con la clase de Poluka y en cierta forma esa mujer le daba repelús, llegando a casa de Levy encontraron a su hermana precisamente en la puerta**_

_**-Gajeel: Primor… que tal… no sé si sea mucho pedir… pero sálvame…**_

_**-Lianne: Me encantaría… dime que necesitas…?**_

_**-Levy: Por ahora ponerse al corriente con la clase que se perdió…**_

_**-Lianne: Si se trata de eso… lo siento Gajeel-kun… pero cuando Levy se propone ser la profe mala… nada te salvara…**_

_**-Gajeel: La profe mala…?**_

_**-Lianne: Si tú sabes… profe buena… profe mala… Jijiji… no escaparas… (Abriendo la puerta y entrando) pero te puedo ofrecer un refresco… un masaje… y compañía… todo el tiempo que necesites…**_

_**-Levy: Te parece normal hacer ese tipo de propuestas…?**_

_**-Lianne: No… no es normal… pero a Gajeel-kun… no le molesta que tontee con él… verdad (Haciéndole ojitos al mencionado) a que si… Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Katherine: Pero tu hermana tiene razón… esa no es una conducta decente en una señorita…**_

_**-Lianne (Rodando los ojos): Oh… que mala suerte… la reina de la tiranía está en casa… (Dirigiéndose a su madre) no tienes algún vecino que criticar… meterte en su vida o buscar algún cotilleo… ¿porque en casa y tan temprano? la sangre fresca está a los alrededores y en casa de los vecinos…**_

_**-Levy (Conteniendo una risita): Lia… no digas eso…**_

_**-Katherine: No seas grosera…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hola Katy… nos volvemos a ver… y no sabes como la extrañe…**_

_**-Katherine: Señora Mcgarden…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si Katy lo que tú digas… dígame… que tal se han portado los niños…?**_

_**-Katherine (Frunciendo el ceño y muy extrañada): Que niños?**_

_**-Gajeel (Dirigiéndose a Levy): Amor… no me dijiste que dejaste a nuestros niños con tu madre…?**_

_**-Katherine: LEVY…! QUE NIÑOS…! DE QUE HABLA…! CUANDO TU Y EL…! COMO HAS PODIDO…!**_

_**-Levy (Suspirando): Te está gastando una broma… mamá…**_

_**-Gajeel (Codeando a Lianne): Ja...! Has visto la cara que puso… creo que me encantará escandalizar a esta mujer… Gehee…**_

_**-Katherine: LEVY…! AUN NO ME HAS CONTESTADO…!?**_

_**-Levy: QUE TE ESTÁ BROMEANDO… MAMÁ…! (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Ya valen tus bromas…**_

_**-Gajeel (En tono inocente): Que…!? Estamos en el club de teatro… y que yo sepa… Hibiki nos pidió improvisar algo de la vida cotidiana…**_

_**-Levy (Haciendo un puchero): Que oportuno eres…! No sabes la alegría que me da tu rebosante creatividad…**_

_**-Lorenz (Acercándose): Hola Gajeel…! No te quedes en la puerta muchacho pasa… sírvete lo que quieras… ya sabes que estás en tu casa… siéntete cómodo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias… Lorenz… tú sí que sabes hacer sentir cómodo a uno… (Entrando en la casa) Por cierto Katy… bonita blusa… (Sentándose en el sillón) ya veo que estas mudando tus cactus…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… si… quiero tenerlo todo listo para cuando regrese… así tú tendrás todo despejado para el lunes…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando las mochilas): Tú también… Lorenz… te vas verdad… por lo de tu club…**_

_**-Lorenz (Suspirando de forma deprimida): Si… me voy… vamos a acampar como todos los años…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues buen viaje… hem…? Y te llevas a primor…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… no… no me llevo a Lianne…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues dulzura me dijo que se quedaba… a ya… entiendo… te llevas a Katy… bueno… no puedes dejar a dos chicas solas… si tú quieres me paso a cuidarlas… estos… días… hem? Cuando regresas exactamente…?**_

_**-Levy: No te hagas ilusiones mi madre no va…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como que no…?! Ya me estaba planeando lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar juntos…**_

_**-Katherine: Como has dicho…?!**_

_**-Lianne: Es una acampada… organizada por el club masculino… en pocas palabras solo van hombres… **_

_**-Lorenz: Y cómo puedes ver… yo tengo hijas y no hijos… por eso no las puedo llevar y siempre me voy solo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que se le venía una brillante idea): Y cuando regresas exactamente…?**_

_**-Lorenz: Regreso el domingo por la noche… en cuanto tenga todo en el maletero… me voy…**_

_**-Gajeel: Sabes… Lorenz yo tenía planes… para irme de acampada… pero para ir tengo que estar seguro… que estaré de vuelta el lunes… tu sabes las clases… uno no puede faltar… hay que ser responsable…y bueno al final… ya no tengo planes…**_

_**-Levy: Papá… llévate a Gajeel…! (Haciendo que todos la observaran) bueno esto… a Gajeel le encantan los campamentos… y como se quedó sin planes… y tu… todos los años te vas solo… y como te cae tan bien… pensé… que…**_

_**-Gajeel (Incrédulo): En serio le caigo bien… en verdad…?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Me voy a las cuatro en punto… si estás aquí con todo lo que necesitas te llevo encantado…**_

_**-Gajeel: (Saliendo corriendo de la casa): A LAS CUATRO… NO SE VAYA… ESTARE AQUÍ EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO… PERO NO SE VAYA…! -Lianne: Pues sí que tiene ganas de irse...**_

_**-Lorenz: Me lo llevo... Aún no me lo creo debo de estar soñando... Voy a pasar cuatro días sólo con Gajeel... Si...! Que emoción...! Me voy con Gajeel... Me voy con Gajeel... Me voy con Gajeel…!**_

_**-Katherine: Oh por favor Lorenz no exageres... Sólo es un pobre delincuente desafortunado y mendigo…**_

_**-Levy (Mirando con desaprobación a su madre): Mamá… no digas eso…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras en casa de Gajeel se encontraba Juvia guardando algunas cosas de la compra hasta que se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando entrar a Gajeel como un vendaval.**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun... A qué viene tanta prisa (Observándolo entrar en la habitación desocupada) Te estoy hablando...**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento Juvia pero ando con prisa, no tengo tiempo, si no me voy ahora lo perderé...**_

_**-Juvia: De que hablas...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Continuando con lo suyo): Hablo que tengo la oportunidad de darme a la fuga… todo por Levy… por eso me largo a toda prisa…**_

_**-Juvia (Que cuya imaginación no tiene límites): Gajeel-kun, no me digas que tu... Tu... (Imaginando~ Gajeel quería con Levy y esta no se sintió preparada que lo rechazó, este la coge se la lleva a la fuerza y la hace suya, Levy está decepcionada de él y él al darse cuenta teme ser llevado a la cárcel, pierde la compostura, la mata, la descuartiza y ahora él está huyendo de las autoridades... Hasta que todo pase al olvido) Gajeel-kun... COMO HAS PODIDO...! JUVIA... JUVIA TE AMA... PERO JUVIA NO PUEDE PERMITIRLO... (Aquellos gritos despertaron a Crujsager que abrió la puerta para ver qué pasaba) TIENES QUE REPONSABILISARTE DE TUS ACTOS, TIENES QUE HACERTE RESPONSABLE DE LEVY-CHAN, NO PUEDES HUIR DE ESE MODO...!**_

_**-Crujsager (Que llegó a escuchar lo último): Pero que mierda (Imaginando ~Gajeel consigue seducir a Levy, se la ha llevado a la cama y esta le dice que está embarazada a lo que él no quiere saber nada y se dispone a desaparecer para no hacerse cargo del bebé) Tú...! MIERDA, PEDAZO DE CABRÓN... NO TE LO PERMITO...! NADIE VA DECIR QUE NINGÚN HIJO MÍO ES UN IRRESPONSABLE...! ME OYES NADIE...! ACEPTO QUE ERES UN CAPULLO...! UN MAL NACIDO... UN CERDO... UN MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA...! PERO NO UN IRRESPONSABLE...! AHORA TE VAS A SU CASA Y TE HACES CARGO, PERO PRIMERO NOS VAMOS A ESTERILIZARTE, ASÍ NOS EVITAMOS MÁS SORPRESITAS Y A VER SI CON ESTO APRENDES A ESCUCHAR... POR ALGO TE HE DICHO NADA DE SEXO HASTA LOS VEINTI Y UNO... Y YA LA QUERIAS DEJAR PLANTADA...!**_

_**-Juvia: Y encima la has embarazo, lo tuyo no tiene nombre Gajeel-kun...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Que seguía a su bola recogiendo cosas, al escuchar a su padre se quedó confundido): He...?! Pero se puede saber a ti qué coño te pasa...! (Imaginando~ Su padre se ha enterado que Levy será su novia, así que lo manda a castrar no sin antes tomar muestras de espermas, las congelan para su uso futuro, él se casa con Levy y no hace falta hacerle el amor pues su padre sale con el fundamento de espermas congeladas, ella es fertilizada y tienen dos hijos nacidos por ese proceso el envejece junto a ella y muere virgen pues no ha tocado ni una sola vez a su mujer, por lo que antes de llegar a los setenta se da un tiro y muere en paz) Oye... Crujsa puedo explicarlo no hace falta llegar extremos innecesarios... Sabes...**_

_**-Juvia (Entre sollozos): Pero ahora está muerta...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Se puede saber de qué coño estás hablando tu...! (A veces la imaginación de su prima lo sacaba de quicio y estaba comenzando a creer que ese mal es contagioso o es de familia) He... Juvia...!**_

_**-Crujsager: A ella luego la atiendo, estamos hablando del bebé en camino, como mierda te vas a organizar... Y no me vengas con el típico "seguro no es mío"...**_

_**-Gajeel (Pensando, la opción dos, es un mal de familia): A ver... De que bebé me estás hablando... Joder... Que mierdas tienen ustedes en la cabeza...**_

_**-Juvia (Aun sollozando): Has violado y asesinado a Levy-chan... Y ahora huyes de la policía... (Dejando a Gajeel y a su padre con un º0º)**_

_**-Gajeel (Reaccionando): Y tu Crujsa... Dime que pensaste... Se puede saber...**_

_**-Crujsager: Que conseguiste seducir a Levy y la has dejado embarazada...**_

_**-Gajeel (º0º!): Sin duda estoy en una casa de locos, que sólo se la pasan imaginando cosas estúpidas... (Incluyéndose pero no lo iba a admitir) Sólo cojo lo que necesito y me largo...**_

_**-Juvia: Entonces Gajeel-kun no ha asesinado a Levy-chan...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro que no... Soy incapaz de tocarle una sola hebra de esa preciosa cabecita... (Metiendo más cosas en la mochila) Nunca le haría daño...**_

_**-Crujsager: Ósea que no te has acostado con ella, por lo que no está embarazada...**_

_**-Gajeel (Eligiendo lo que se llevaba): No... Crujsa, aún no me he acostado con ella...**_

_**-Crujsager: CÓMO QUE AÚN... GILIPOLLAS... ENTONCES SI QUÉ TIENES PENSADO HACERLO VERDAD...!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Que se percató de la tontería que había dicho): Cu... Cuando digo aún... Me refería que no tengo interés en tomarla ahora, quiero reservarla para el matrimonio... Ha eso me refiero...!**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuanta seguridad... Si yo fuera tú, me haría a la idea que se buscará un mejor partido... Puede que la consigas como novia, pero de aquí al matrimonio no la consigues ni aunque te toque el gordo de la lotería...**_

_**-Gajeel (Levantando la mirada a su padre): Gehee… Quieres apostarlo?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si seguro... Si te la quedas hasta el matrimonio, te regalo a la "Diosa Artemisa"...**_

_**-Gajeel: No... Eso no se vale, sé que ella será mía de todos modos, recuerdas me lo dijiste de niño, "La Diosa Artemisa es el único recuerdo de mi madre y ella quería que sea mía cuando sea el momento". Así que lo que quiero es que pongas el departamento al nombre de los tres...**_

_**-Crujsager: Tres...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Si... Tú, yo y la señora Redfox... Que desde luego será Levy...**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuanta seguridad... Pero es un trato, pero si yo gano tú vendes a Hermes Nocturno y te vas a la puta universidad...**_

_**-Gajeel (Por un momento dudo, la idea de vender a su precioso niño le dolía en el alma, pero): HECHO...! (Estrechando la mano con su padre) Ahora si me disculpas tengo prisa que me fugo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Voy por tu uniforme nuevo… por cierto no los había en tu talla por eso fui a la sección donde los idiotas compran ropa y no veas por donde encontré ropa muy parecida a los uniformes del colegio… te van de guante… pruébatelos y te saco fotos… nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que mi hijo vista como un nerd idiota… (Suspirando) no sabes lo gracioso… ejem… digo lo orgulloso que estoy de ti…**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose en pie con mochila al hombro): Ja… Ja… Ja…, sí que rebosas orgullo maldito cojo… pero que sepas que no me lo pongo… estaré aquí para el lunes…**_

_**-Crujsager: Gajeel… hijo… te conozco y tú te conoces… si te vas por tu cuenta no te vemos hasta fin de año… y lo sabes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Atragántate con la lengua Crujsa… estaré en la puerta del instituto para el lunes… regresaré el domingo por la noche… JA… Ja…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Quieres apostar…!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Si estoy para el lunes tú me cantas una canción de humillación que yo te de…**_

_**-Crujsager: Si no estás para el lunes… en lugar de llevar uniforme de niño lo llevas de niña… (Tendiéndole la mano)**_

_**-Gajeel (Estrechándola): HECHO…!el lunes en el instituto a las siete en punto…! Ya estoy deseando oírte cantar…**_

_**-Crujsager: Llevaré la cámara, no espera eso no será necesario ya que llevarás puesto el uniforme todos los días hasta que termines este año… Gehee…**_

_**-Gajeel: El que ríe último ríe mejor… Gehee…**_

_**-Juvia: En ese caso gano yo… Jajaja… venga ambos soltando la pasta…**_

_**-Gajeel y Crujsager: Qué…!?**_

_**-Juvia: Recuerdan lo que apostaron con Juvia el año pasado… Yo estaba harta de verlos apostar 80 veces o más al día y apostamos que no serían capaces de aguantar apostar más de una vez al día, que sí hacían más de una apuesta al día perderían y cada uno le dará a Juvia cien dólares… Y por lo que Juvia ve, significa que Juvia ha ganado…**_

_**-Gajeel y Crujsager (Sacando la billetera): Maldita sea… Lo olvide… Toma tu dinero y ahógate… (Diciendo lo mismo y entregando el dinero a la vez)**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia se los agradece, por cierto que ambos apostaron que nunca perderían una apuesta con Juvia… Y ambos han perdido… Nos veremos en el Bar el miércoles, Juvia está ansiosa de verlos pagar (Dejando a ambos Redfox con un º0º)**_

_**-Gajeel (º0º): Mierda… Es verdad, cómo dejamos que pasara…**_

_**-Crujsager: Maldita sea… Es culpa tuya… Que no puedes aguantar hacer una apuesta al día que tenías que hacer dos…!**_

_**-Gajeel: He…! No me culpes porque haya matado dos pájaros de un tiro... Que tú te pudiste haber negado apostar… (Escuchando el timbre que había sonado) Yo abro… (Abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la última persona en el mundo que estaría ahí de pie en la entrada de su casa) Y tú que mierda haces aquí… O mejor dicho, como conoces mi casa… hem…? Te llamas Fillbusto…?**_

_**-Grey: Soy Gray… Gray Fullbaster… Recuerdas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah… Si… si… Qué coño haces aquí…?!**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia le ha indicado donde ir para que me recoja e irnos al cine…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sin apartarse de la puerta y cruzando los brazos): Y debo suponer que después del cine la llevarás a cenar y a bailar…?**_

_**-Gray: Si supones bien… pues es una cita…**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniendo una mano en el hombro del recién llegado): Huye… Aún estás a tiempo… Y bueno si le haces algo a Juvia o le rompes el corazón atente a las consecuencias…**_

_**-Gray: Tu reputación no me intimida…**_

_**-Gajeel: No lo digo por mi… pero haya tu… CRUJSA…! JUVIA TIENE UNA CITA Y EL POBRE IMBÉCIL ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA QUE LO CONOZCAS… Gehee… (Saliendo del departamento y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de Gray) Buena suerte, deberías comenzar a rezarle a Dios te hará mucha falta… Gehee… Me marcho… (Yéndose)**_

_**-Crujsager: Pasa muchacho, déjame conocerte… (Viendo como el chico se sentaba en uno de los sillones de al lado mientras su sobrina cerraba la puerta) JODER…! DIJE QUE ENTRARAS NO QUE TE SENTARAS… MIERDECILLA…! (Haciendo que el Fullbuster se pusiera de pie de un salto)**_

_**-Gray: Lo… lo siento señor, no quise molestarlo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Así que quieres salir con mi sobrina…? Déjame decirte un par de cosas chico y espero te queden bien claro… Cómo le pongas los ojos en las tetas o en el culo… Yo personalmente te arranco los ojos con bastoncillos limpia oídos… Me quedo bien clarito…**_

_**-Gray (Que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso): Si… sí señor, le he entendido bien…**_

_**-Crujsager: AÚN NO HE TERMINADO NIÑO… Cómo intentes llevártela a la cama o si esa es tu única intención… Piénsatelo bien, aún estás a punto de cruzar esa puerta en una sola pieza… Cómo sepa que eso es lo único que te propones con mi niña… Te convierto en cebo para babuinos y me quedo con tu cabeza de trofeo… Oh… te convierto en colador a punta de escopeta, la última voluntad es lo único que te dejo elegir, cada quien es libre en decidir qué tipo de agonía quiere tener antes de palmarla... Me he expresado bien…**_

_**-Gray (º0º): Si… si… si… Señor…**_

_**-Crujsager: Bien, pues que la pasen bien, Juvia te quiero aquí a las diez… (Mirando a Gray) A LAS DÍEZ… Espero te asegures de que este aquí a esa hora, de lo contrario cogeré aquel cuchillo de la cocina (Señalando un cuchillo muy grande) y saldré a buscarlos y no creo que haga falta decirte que solo correrá la sangre de uno…**_

_**-Gray: A las diez en punto aquí… no… no se preocupe… me encargo personalmente…**_

_**-Crujsager: Tal parece eres listo… mantente así y no morirás tan prematuramente… Gehee…**_

_**-Juvia (Sonriendo): Te dije que le agradarías a papa-san, vez lo amistoso que es… (Abriendo la puerta) Adiós Papa-san…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Diviértete… (Observando a Gray) Cuídamela…! Por tu bien… cuídala bien… (Observando a ambos jóvenes salir y cerrar la puerta) Es momento de comprarle a mi "niño" su uniforme de chica… Gehee…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras tanto Gajeel ya estaba en la moto, iba rumbo a casa de Levy cuando un par de chicos lo interceptaron llamándolo a gritos haciendo que este apagara el motor.**_

_**-Gajeel: MÁS LES VALE QUE SEA BUENO…! QUE ANDO CON MUCHA… PERO MUCHA PRISA…! (Dirigiéndose a ambos chicos que se acercaban con un perro)**_

_**-Sting: Tranquilidad... Colega... Sólo queríamos saber si era cierto que no venías...**_

_**-Rogue (Que tenía una botella en la mano y la rompio contra el muro): Y cómo sea verdad te tajo esa carita mozo...**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirándolo despreocupadamente): Rogue... Enserio, no voy a darte gusto...**_

_**-Rogue (Bajando la botella): No perdia nada con intentarlo... La vida es una mierda...**_

_**-Sting (Mirando a su amigo -_-!): Tío, calmate... No importa lo que hagas ninguno de nosotros te va a dar gusto, como mucho te damos una paliza, pero matarte... No... No...**_

_**-Gajeel: De una ves se los digo, no, no voy... Tengo otros planes... Estaré de vuelta para lunes...**_

_**-Rogue: Pero si es lo mismo que vengas con nosotros a que te vayas por tu propia cuenta, si igual volverás en un mes, que más te da...?!**_

_**-Sting (Dandole un palmaso en el hombro): Que no colega, hay diferencia, si se viene con nosotros, este idiota esta aquí en un mes... Pero si se pira por su cuenta no lo vemos hasta noche vieja... A que sí senpay...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Internamente se mal decía pues estaba claro que le conocían muy bien- demasiado bien, pero no se los iba a admitir aunque sea verdad): Pero vosotros se han propuesto venir aquí a insultarme o que...?!**_

_**-Rogue: Con eso me puedo conseguir un pase al otro mundo...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Él Sí...! Tú... No...!**_

_**-Rogue: Mierda, que tiene que hacer uno para que le maten...**_

_**-Sting (Temblando ante las palabras de Gajeel): -_-! Lo mismo que yo brother... Desear vivir y estar inoportunamente en la conversación de un emo que desea que lo maten... Es la leche... Uno se desquita con el que desea vivir por no darle gusto al otro... Esto es de coña...**_

_**-Rogue: Pero es serio no vienes... Totomaru ya nos dijo que los leones tienen ganas de una revancha... Y todos tenemos ganas de ver sangre...**_

_**-Sting: Y ya tenía el dinero para apostar por ti...**_

_**-Rogue: Erick dice que todos ya están de camino y va a llevar bebidas, tu sabes que para el estos días son buenos para el negocio...**_

_**-Sting: Y Rogue va a llevar a su nueva amiguita... **_

_**-Gajeel: Amiguita...?!**_

_**-Sting: Si... Aunque no lo creas colega... ^o^ Rogue tiene una nueva amiga y se que se han estado frecuentado y saliendo de ves en cuando...**_

_**-Gajeel: Naa...! No me vengas con cotilleos... Ya os lo dije tego prisa... (Encendiendo el motor) Ya nos estamos viendo... (Marchándose a toda velocidad)**_

_**-Sting: Pues haya va...**_

_**-Rogue: Ya se fue... (Cogiendo el teléfono) Voy a llamarla para decirle que la recojo a las cinco...**_

_**-Sting: Si has lo que quieras brother...**_

_**-Rogue (Al teléfono): Hola encanto... Que...?! Vale llamame en cuanto puedas hablar...**_

_**-Sintg: Qué paso...?!**_

_**-Rogue: Que no podía hablar, su padre esta esperando para irse... Y luego me llama...**_

_**-Sting: Bueno pues, venga que aún tenemos que ayudar cargando la furgoneta... Y tengo entendido que Juvia va a llevar a un amigo...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Gajeel condujo a toda velocidad a casa de Levy, no tenia ni la más mínima intención de quedarse, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para acampar, era uno de sus hobies, su pasión y no iba a perderla, aunque se sentia mal al no poder apostar con los leones, sin embargo era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Lorenz, dijo que le agrada y eso era buena señal. **_

_**-Lorenz (Esperando en el jardín): Miren creo que es el... Ya viene... Yeeee... Que emoción...**_

_**-Levy (En cierta forma se sentía felíz por su padre, pero también recordo que Gajeel tenía que ponerse al corriente y ya se escapa): ^.^ Espero te lo pases bien papi... (Para sí) Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar Gajeel Redfox... Pero la proxima no te dejaré escapar...**_

_**-Lianne: Si que tiene ganas de irse... Gajeel-kun... Bienvenido..., miren pero si viene bien equipado...**_

_**-Gajeel (Aparcando la moto): Si... Muy puntual... Nos vamos Lorenz... Estoy ansioso por llegar...**_

_**-Lorenz: Pues deja tus cosas en el maletero, subete y nos vamos...! Yeeeee...l! ^,^**_

_**-Gajeel (Cerrando el maletero): Bueno me despido de mamá y nos vamos...**_

_**-Lianne, Levy y Lorenz: De mamá...! Qué mamá...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Entrando a la casa siendo seguido por los otros tres): Ahí está, la mujer de mi vida (Cogiendo a Katherine por los brazos y plantandole un beso en la mejilla) Hasta el lunes mamá... He Katy, esta bien que te diga mamá o prefieres que te llame suegrita... Porque a mi me da lo mismo de lo mismo que seguir llamandote Katy...**_

_**-Katherine: Muchacho descarado... Cómo te atreves... Soy Señora Mcgarden... Y que no se te olvide... Qué son esas confianzas... Atrevido, grocero... (Persiguiendo a Gajeel hasta el jardín ya que este hacia muecas imitandola)**_

_**-Gajeel (Subiendo al coche): Se que me echarás de menos Katy, pero no hace falta que me escoltes a la puerta, no llores volveré el lunes nos vemos (Lanzando un beso con la mano) Gehee... Está mujer me adora... (Cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro al verla coger una escoba y acercandose)**_

_**-Katherine (Golpeando la puerta del copiloto con la escoba): Baja de ahí rufián, da la cara sinvergüenza, atrevido, voy a llamar a la policia, seguro que estas buscado... Lorenz abreme la puerta...! Tu atrevido como te atreves a burlarte de mi... Y en mi casa... No tienes modales, donde quedó el respeto a los mayores sinvergüenza...! Lorenz...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Dirigiéndose a sus hijas): Será mejor que me lo lleve ya, antes que cambié de idea... O que tu madre lo mande a la cárcel y no.. No me apetece perderlo ahora que es mío por cuatro días...**_

_**-Levy (-_-!): Créeme papá... Será difícil que Gajeel cambié de idea... Es más está disfrutando de esto como no tienes idea...**_

_**-Lorenz: Aún así me voy (Dándole un beso a cada hija) Sólo por si acaso... Nos vemos mis viditas... (Entrando por la puerta del conductor) Adios...**_

_**-Lianne: Adios... Papi, traenos un recuerdo...**_

_**-Levy: Que la pasen bien... Y... Gajeel portate bien con mi padre... Te lo advierto...**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz vuelve aquí, aún no he terminado en decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese insolente...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo tambien te quiero Katy... No lo olvides en el desayuno, comida y cena de Levy, un cereal extra para el desarrollo del feto... Gehee...**_

_**-Katherine (Observando a Levy): QUÉ FETO...!**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Te está bromeando mamá... (Entrando a la casa)**_

_**-Lianne (Cogiendo su chaqueta): Yo me voy a una excursión... Que programó el internado adiós...**_

_**-Levy: No llevas nada...?!**_

_**-Lianne: El internado lo paga todo... Adios... (Cogiendo el teléfono) Oye Rogue... Dónde me recoges...!**_

_**-Levy (Observando a su hermana a lo lejos): Bueno si es cosa del internado... Espero se lo pase bien... He..?! Porque me miras así mamá...**_

_**-Katherine: Es qué me estan volviendo loca... No te vas de aquí hasta que me digas que feto...?!**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Qué te está bromeando mamá...**_

_**-Katherine: Que hace esa moto aparcada en nuestro garaje... De dónde salió...**_

_**-Levy: Es de Gajeel, porqué (No sabia porque pero le dieron ganas de ser burlona) tienes ganas que nos demos un paseo en ella...?!**_

_**-Katherine: Se parece mucho a la moto que... Que... QUE... ESE ANIMAL... ES EL... (Observando la moto más detalladamente) ES EL CASCO, EL DISEÑO, EL COLOR... ESE BRUTO... ES EL...!**_

_**-Levy: De que hablas mamá...**_

_**-Katherine: Recuerdas cuando te dije que un animal casi nos mata... Cuando fuí con Lia por sus materiales...**_

_**-Levy: Si lo recuerdo...**_

_**-Katherine: Pues... Está es la moto... Por lo que el motorista loco ese... Es ESE...**_

_**-Levy: Mamá hay muchas motos iguales... (Yéndose a su habitación y para sí) Primero con su padre ahora con Gajeel... Acaso es el destino que quiere que presisamente las dos personas que conozco mi madre los odie... No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando se entere que aquel hombre es el padre de Gajeel... Uff...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya habían pasado dos horas de viaje, de las cuáles solo hicieron una parada por un bocadillo y para repostar combustible, Lorenz conducía y aún quedaba una hora de viaje, quería romper el silencio que estaba comenzando a ser un poco incómodo y Lorenz quería saber algo más de ese chico que le caía tan bien, Gajeel tenia casi todo lo que buscaba en un hijo o un yerno (Era alto, era fuerte, era atletico, era sano, tenía carácter y actitud para salir adelante y energía para tener una gran familia, tal vez no tuviera modales ni buena educación pero quizás podia hacer la vista gorda respecto a ese tema.**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno... Qué tal las clases...**_

_**-Gajeel: No están mal, aunque preferiría pasarme el año haciendo otras cosas...**_

_**-Lorenz (Silencio incómodo): Hem... Qué tal está tu padre... Siendo tan indefenso me imagino que necesitará mucha ayuda...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja...! Indefensas las hienas...**_

_**-Lorenz: Cómo dices...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Le aseguro Lorenz que Crujsa es todo menos indefenso... El es solo un hierbajo que no moriría ni aunque lo arranquen de raíz...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... (Silencio realmente incómodo) Y que tal tu madre... Seguro debe ser una mujer encantadora...**_

_**-Gajeel: Mi madre murió cuando nací... Así que de mujer encantadora no tengo ni idea...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh, lo siento (Silencio bastante incómodo) hem... Ah... Ansioso por terminar el instituto para ir a la universidad... Ya sabes a cuál quieres ir...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: No tengo pensado ir a la universidad... Si tengo entusiasmo por algo... Es por terminar el puñetero instituto y se acabó... Libre al fin...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... (Silencio super incómodo) Supongo que debe hacerte ilusión cumplir dieciocho...**_

_**-Gajeel: No la verdad... Cumplo diecinueva en dos meses... **_

_**-Lorenz: Te has atrasado un año...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si... Pero culpa de la correccional...**_

_**-Lorenz: Qué correccional...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Olvidelo...**_

_**-Lorenz: Si... Claro... (Silencio mega incómodo) Sabes... En una semana será el cumpleaños de Levy... Ya cumple dieciocho... Y le voy a comprar un vehículo, ya que sabes mucho de mecánica que me recomiendas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Dulzura es una chica tierna y delicada, mejor un ciclomotor, tu sabes algo ligero pero rápido, un coche sería demasiado...**_

_**-Lorenz: Si tienes razón, un ciclomotor sería estupendo, le compraré uno muy seguro... Con todo los detalles...**_

_**-Gajeel: Dulzura, tiene suerte en tener un padre afectuoso como tu y al menos con una economía aceptable... Sabes yo tuve que ahorrar desde los doce para comprar mi Hermes... Pero valió la pena el esfuerzo de cada centavo...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... No... No pretendia restregarte nada en la cara...**_

_**-Gajeel: No pasa nada Lorenz... No es tu culpa que mi viejo no haya tenido suerte respecto a la economía... Se que no ha sido tu intención...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... (Silencio realmente bastante super mega incómodo) Hem... Quieres conducir...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si porque no...?! Me gusta su coche... Simple, discreto y familiar... Tienes buen gusto Lorenz... (Cambiando de sitio) Bueno, continuamos...**_

_**-Lorenz: Espera...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué... Qué... Pasa...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Cogiendo el cinturón): Es que aún no me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad... Ves... Por cierto comprueba el tuyo antes de conducir... Y no olvides nivelar los espejos para tu comodidad y asegurate que no venga otro coche antes de incorporarte a la carretera... Y...**_

_**-Gajeel (Pisando con fuerza el acelerador): Lo siento por la interrupción Lorenz, pero si seguíamos así nos teníamos el lunes encima...**_

_**-Lorenz: No... No pasa nada... Pero asegúrate que estemos dentro de la velocidad aceptada...**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando que el kilometraje estaba a 150): Es carretera de 100 verdad...**_

_**-Lorenz: Si... Es... Estamos a cien...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si lo estamos, tu pierde cuidado... (Observando que ahora estaban a 180)**_

_**-Lorenz: No te importa que me tome una siesta...**_

_**-Gajeel: Estás en tu coche... Has lo que quieras... Además se que ruta coger lo dice tu GPS...**_

_**-Lorenz (Observando el GPS): Oh... Bien, me alegra tener un chico responsable conduciendo... (Percatandose que en el GPS el kilometraje estaba a 210) Oh... Madre santa...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Mire Lorenz... Un jabalí en la carretera...**_

_**-Lorenz (Cambiando su vista hacia la ventana): Dónde...**_

_**-Gajeel( Aprovechando y disminuyendo la velocidad a 110): No... Me habrá parecido, solo era un árbol...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... (Volviendo su vista al GPS) Qué raro habrá sido mi idea... O es que este aparato está funcionando mal... El lunes lo llevaré a revisar...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pasa algo Lorenz...**_

_**-Lorenz: No, nada sólo me pareció ver el el kilometraje marcaba 210, debí ver mal el número... Jajaja... Y más que siendo tu tan responsable (Acomodándose en el asiento) No me hagas caso dormiré un poco...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja...! 210 que locura... Tu descansa... (Acelerando)**_

* * *

><p>Agradesco a todos aquellos que han opinado positivamente este fic, incliyendo las amenazas para colgarlo pronto<p> 


	20. -Ya está bien de calificarlo así!:

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic (Gracias vanezza por seguir apoyándome) me disculpo por el atraso (yo trabajo y tengo que escribir dos fic un poco de comprensión) en fin he tenido muchas cosas que hacer esta semana y seguro la semana que viene también., aún así este cap es mas largo que los demás (8 paginas no es poco) y mis hermanas han sido comprensivas al no matarme (ya que querían saber como continua, solo eso me salvo), no me alargo y disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo FT no es de mi pertenencia, los nombres inventados si son mios (Imaginados) ahora si el cap 20 (Despues de esto tomare unas vacaiones - segun mis hermanas de dos horas y a continuar a escribir) saben estoy comenzando a creer que si que soy un poco sacastica con mi vida... pero bueno me gusta reír...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20.-<strong>**Ya está bien de calificarlo así…!:**

_**Estaba atardeciendo, era un bonito paisaje la verdad, se pensaba un pelinegro mientras bajaba sus cosas del maletero de Lorenz. Ya habían llegado a su destino y era un club de campistas bastante grande.**_

_**-Gajeel: Hey... Lorenz, dime que aquí te pagan por ser socio...? Porque si es así me apunto... Gehee...**_

_**-Lorenz (También bajando sus cosas): Ay... Qué gracioso... Me encanta tu sentido del humor... Jaja... Ven sígueme, te mostraré cuales son nuestras plazas...**_

_**-Gajeel (Visualizando otra entrada de club al lado de la de ellos): Eso es... Otro club de campistas...?**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... Si... Lo es, ambos clubes comparten hectáreas de campo, incluyendo el lago y la zona de ocio, que es para los jóvenes, las piscinas si son privadas... Pero el otro club es extremadamente exclusivo y privado...**_

_**-Gajeel (Con un gesto incómodo): En pocas palabras el club de al lado es un refugio de niños ricos, engreídos y malcriados verdad...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Si... Si eso se puede definir de esa forma... Entonces sí... Pero pierde cuidado, tú diviértete y siéntete a gusto... Ah... Sientes ese aire fresco a tranquilidad...**_

_**-Gajeel: Mi fragancia favorita... Gehee... (Entrando detrás de Lorenz para registrarse, llegaron frente a una recepcionista)**_

_**-Lorenz: Buenas noches... Cinthya...**_

_**-Cinthya: Señor Mcgarden... Es un placer volver a verle... Bienvenido... Lo estábamos esperando... Como está la familia...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... Muy bien gracias... Siempre es agradable hablar contigo...**_

_**-Cinthya (Visualizando a Gajeel): Hem... La misma plaza de siempre...? Señor...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... No... Esta vez dame plaza para dos... Como puedes ver vengo acompañado...**_

_**-Cinthya: Hem... Si, como usted diga señor Mcgarden... (Entregando un libro) Nombre, número de personas y firma por favor (Susurrando) Señor, si lo tienen secuestrado no dude en hacerme señales de auxilio y llamaré a seguridad...**_

_**-Lorenz (Sorprendiéndose): Un secuestro...? Oh no, no... Gajeel no me tiene secuestrado... Jajaja... Que graciosa eres Cinthya... (Entregando el libro a Gajeel) Cree que me has secuestrado... Jiji...**_

_**-Gajeel: Un secuestro... Ja...ja... No me imagino porque habrá pensado eso... (Anotándose y firmando) Aquí tienes... Un secuestro... Ja...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Recibiendo las llaves de su habitación): Ven sígueme Gajeel...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya estoy comenzando a sentirme a gusto... No todos los días se tiene el agrado de ser tratado como un criminal... (Haciendo que la chica se avergonzarse) Quizás sean los pantalones... O la camiseta... No ya se... El peinado...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Aquí es nuestra habitación... A partir de mañana dormiremos a campo abierto...**_

_**-Gajeel: Sin duda es un lugar estupendo... (Dejando caer sus cosas al suelo) Voy a darme una ducha... Y dar uso a cada cosa de este lugar... (Observando el televisor y la lectora de disco)**_

_**-Lorenz: Has lo que te apetezca, pero recoge tus cosas del suelo y ponlas en el armario, no se vaya a tropezar alguien...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si seguro, no queremos que los ladrones se hagan daño mientras nos roban... (Cogiendo sus cosas y lanzándolas al armario) mejor...?**_

_**-Lorenz: Supongo... (Observando como la mochila dio un golpe con la puerta del armario y rebotó, pues el armario estaba cerrado) Creo que nadie se hará daño... Luego bajaremos a cenar... Aquí la comida es muy agradable...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si tú lo recomiendas, seguro comeré como rey... (Cogiendo toallas) Ja...! Tienen un logo como si fuera un hotel... Estas me las pasó por las zonas impropias... Gehee...**_

_**-Lorenz: Me alegra saber que te gustan, no de forma apropiada, pero al menos eres feliz... Porque lo eres verdad...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Caminando desnudo de vuelta a la habitación) Si lo soy Lorenz no te agobies por cómo me sienta, me agrada mucho tu compañía...**_

_**-Lorenz (Tapándose los ojos): Oh dios mío... No hace falta exhibirse de esa manera...**_

_**-Gajeel: No me digas que eres homosexual...**_

_**-Lorenz: Claro que no... Pero yo no puedo verte antes que tu futura esposa... Que por cierto debo recordarte que tengo tres hijas... Ya conoces a Levy y Lia... Dime que te parecen si no soy demasiado indiscreto...**_

_**-Gajeel: No están nada mal... Las dos son preciosas...**_

_**-Lorenz: Si lo sé... Pero la bigamia y la poligamia no me parecen para nada correctas... Por lo que tendrás que elegir una...**_

_**-Gajeel: Me está ofreciendo a una de sus hijas...?**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh no, claro que no, pero ten en cuenta que son chicas y como chicas que son es mi deber como padre encontrar y aceptar un buen marido para ellas, ya sabes que llegada a una edad ellas serán chicas casaderas... Y tengo que asegurarme en tener a los hombres correctos para mi lista blanca...**_

_**-Gajeel (Rascándose la barbilla): Y... Yo... En que sección estoy de tu lista... Lorenz...?**_

_**-Lorenz (En tono cariñoso y triste): Para serte sincero, te veo como una persona en lista negra...**_

_**-Gajeel: Joder... Si usted se da cuenta de eso sobre mí entonces soy un auténtico gili...**_

_**-Lorenz (Horrorizado ante el vocabulario): Por favor no lo digas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ups... Perdón... Es que con Crujsa no me limito con mis expresiones... Y por lo que veo no estás acostumbrado a ese dialecto...**_

_**-Lorenz: Pues no, no lo estoy, recuerdas que soy un padre ejemplar y tengo tres hijas, por lo que ese lenguaje no entra ni a nuestro jardín...**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem... Lo siento... No vas a preguntar qué clase de padre tengo...**_

_**-Lorenz: No porqué...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Como todo el mundo pregunta..., tu sabes por mi forma de ser y todo lo demás...**_

_**-Lorenz: Estaba pensando que tendrías que estar en lista negra, pero con ese lenguaje pasas a lista oscura.**_

_**-Gajeel: La madre que me parió... Hem... Perdona... La costumbre...**_

_**-Lorenz: Como iba diciendo, pasas a lista oscura, sin embargo estoy más que dispuesto en hacer la vista gorda ya que eres el amigo de Levy.**_

_**-Gajeel: En verdad...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Por supuesto, me caes muy bien y me imagino que esa actitud debe ser porque bueno, durante tu crecimiento has tenido influencia paterna a 100% O quizás más, yo nunca estuve tan a gusto de convivir con un chico y educarlo, tu sabes no tengo hijos, y verte me da una sensación de alegría como un hijo alquilado por cuatro días... Por decirlo así... En ti no radica la influencia materna... Y me hace pensar viva...! Libertad absoluta, fin de semana solo para hombres...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Siéntase libre Lorenz... En esta acampada seremos animales... Jaja... Pero... Podía haber sido igual sin mí... Pues está aquí solo todos los años...**_

_**-Lorenz: Tú lo has dicho, sólo, con quien comparto esa experiencia salvaje, para serte sincero mi experiencia más salvajemente masculina ha sido ensuciarme el pantalón del traje con chocolate y luego de un día devuelta a ser yo, pues Katy se llevó un disgusto... Que mandé el traje a la tintorería... Jiji...**_

_**-Gajeel (°0°!): Qué macho eres hombre... Sin duda todo un rebelde...**_

_**-Lorenz (Desempacando): Si lo sé realmente patético...**_

_**-Gajeel: No, no quise decir eso... La verdad... (Observando un pijama en colores azul pastel y estampado de gatitos y ovejas) Hem... Lindo pijama...**_

_**-Lorenz: Te gusta, me lo regalo Levy cuando tenía ocho añitos... Tan linda mi cielito...**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso explica lo infantil... Bueno algo más ridículo no se puede tener... (Observando que Lorenz sacaba unas pantuflas muy peludas en color extremadamente rosa y le salían una cara y orejas de conejo) Hem... A la mierda, no he dicho nada...**_

_**-Lorenz: También te gustan...**_

_**-Gajeel (Susurrando): Tanto como tener el culo de Crujsa frotándose en mi cara...**_

_**-Lorenz: Me lo regalo Lia... Cuando tenía cinco añitos... Verdad que son adorables...**_

_**-Lorenz: Tienes tres hijas verdad...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Si, creí que ya lo sabias de sobra...**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien, pues...Tres cosas... La primera, no me vayas a enseñar tu ropa interior (Para sí) Si así es la exterior no deseo ver la interior o regresaré a casa peor de imbécil que un teletubbies... (Volviendo a dirigirse a Lorenz) La segunda, me dices cuando es tu cumpleaños (Para sí) Ya va siendo tiempo que reciba regalos de hombres para hombres (Regresando a Lorenz) Y por último, un consejo, está bien que aceptes los regalos de tus hijas pero no hace falta llevarlos todos puesto, al menos no todos...**_

_**-Lorenz: Hum... Bueno... Bajamos a cenar...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si bajas vestido de muñeco de Disneyland marica, te vas tu solito...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh... jiji... No seas bobo, no se puede bajar con pijama, eso no es decente...**_

_**-Gajeel: Menos mal... (Entrando al baño para ducharse)**_

_**-Lorenz: Y dime Gajeel, puedo llamarte así verdad...**_

_**-Gajeel (Desde la ducha): Llámame como te apetezca, mientras no me llames cielo, cariño, niño, bombón, dulce o caramelo cualquier cosa incluyendo groserías están bien...**_

_**-Lorenz (Suspirando un poco triste): Oh... Pensaba que si no podía llamarte Gajeel podría decirte un sobrenombre cariñoso... Pero en fin... Dime tu... Esto... (Jugando con sus pulgares) Tu... Tie... Tienes novia...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Saliendo con una toalla puesta en la cintura): No... Por el momento... Pero pronto seguro que la tendré... (Percatándose a quien se estaba dirigiendo) Hem... Porque preguntas...**_

_**-Lorenz (Haciéndole ojitos): Oh no por nada solo curiosidad... Jiji...**_

_**Gajeel (Imaginando): Bajan a cenar, Lorenz pide vino y Gajeel afectuosamente bebe con el ambos vuelven a la habitación a rastras pero felices, en la habitación tropiezan, Lorenz acaricia su mejilla y le declara su amor, Gajeel accede pues estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, ambos se desnudan, tienen sexo y a la mañana siguiente le pide a Lorenz que no diga nada a nadie y con el tiempo Gajeel se convierte en su amante con el que le pone los cuernos a su mujer, Levy se entera, todo se hace caos, Lorenz se divorcia y Gajeel al sentirse mal por separar a una familia y destruir a un padre modelo curiosamente se da un tiro en la sien... (Volviendo a la realidad) No me apetece vino...**_

_**-Lorenz: Es bueno saberlo, yo tampoco soy un gran fan de la bebida alcohólica...**_

_**-Gajeel: Me gustan las mujeres...**_

_**-Lorenz (Que le brillaban los ojos): Estupendo es bueno saberlo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Eres gay...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh no, como se te ocurre, intento ser un buen padre modelo, hecho y derecho, que quiere mucho a su perro, que ama su esposa y adora muchísimo a sus hijas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si, si ya entendí, uff... Debo alejarme de Juvia... Y porque rayos siempre terminaré dándome tiros... Hem... Cenamos...**_

_**-Lorenz (Aplaudiendo): Yeeee... Claro... Te mostraré donde está el comedor y te presentaré algunos amigos y compañeros de trabajo...**_

_**-Gajeel (Con muecas): Yeee... No sabes la ilusión que me hace conocer... (Susurrando) gente gilipollas...**_

_**-Lorenz (Saliendo de la habitación): Has dicho algo...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que me hace ilusión conocer a tus amigos...**_

_**-Lorenz: Este viaje será inolvidable... No lo se pero tengo ese presentimiento... Yeeeeee...**_

_**-Gajeel: No sé por qué, pero también tengo ese presentimiento...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya en el comedor del club, Lorenz presentó a Gajeel con cuatro compañeros de trabajo y con estos estaban sus hijos y sobrinos, que saludaron amablemente, aunque un poco desconfiados por la pinta que se traía el peli negro.**_

_**-Sebastián (Amigo de Lorenz que fue con sus dos hijos y un sobrino): Bueno chico y... En qué quieres especializarte cuando estés en la universidad...**_

_**-Gajeel: Me cago en la maldita pregunta... (Dirigiéndose a Lorenz) Es una pregunta de moda o algo así... (Dirigiéndose a Sebastián) Hejem... No, no tengo pensado ir a la universidad...**_

_**-Pedro (17 años, sobrino de Sebastián): Porqué no...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porqué es para idiotas...**_

_**-Marcos (Amigo de Lorenz con tres hijos con apariencia ofendida): Mi Nicolás irá el año que viene...**_

_**-Gajeel (Dirigiéndose a Pedro): Lo vez...**_

_**-Lorenz: Jaja... Qué gracioso es... Estoy seguro que Gajeel tendrá sus razones para no ir...**_

_**-Miguel (11 años hijo de Marcos): Como cuáles...?!**_

_**-Héctor (14 años hijo de Marcos): Esas preguntas no se hacen y menos si tienes en frente a Jack el destripador...**_

_**-Gajeel (Dirigiéndose a Miguel): Tu hermano tiene razón, al último que me comparó con mi hermano lo destripe...**_

_**-Héctor (Escondiéndose): No, yo no dije nada de su hermano, es más ni siquiera lo conocí...**_

_**-Herny (Amigo de Lorenz): Vaya Lorenz, sí que has traído a un chico... Hem... Agradable...**_

_**-Gajeel: Simplemente diga sin rodeos, que no me dejarían sólo deambulando por el lugar por temor a que me robe algo...**_

_**-Herny: Ejem... Yo no pensaba eso...**_

_**-Lorenz: Porque no dejamos a los chicos para que vayan a su aire... Gajeel es muy responsable, el vino conduciendo mi coche... Es de mucha confianza...**_

_**-Macao: Estás seguro Lorenz...?!**_

_**-Sebastián: Macao... Estamos hablando de Lorenz... Él sabe juzgar muy bien a las personas y es de confianza... (Susurrando a Pedro) Si hay algún problema no dudes en avisarnos...**_

_**-Marcos: Sebastián tiene razón, además también están Pedro y Nicolás que problemas puede haber con tres chicos entre17 y 18 años... Hem... Gajeel, tienes 17 verdad...**_

_**-Sebastián: Claro dejamos a cargo a Nicolás que es el mayor de los tres y segundos encargados son Gajeel y Pedro...**_

_**-Gajeel: En tal caso el mandamás es el mayor de los tres verdad...?!**_

_**-Sebastián, Marcos, Herny y Macao: Sí...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien chicos ya oyeron a los padres... Y tenemos que obedecer... Todos juramos solemnemente que haremos caso y obediencia al mayor...**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo ven... Es muy responsable, ya está poniendo orden, para facilitarle las cosas a Nicolás... (Dirigiéndose a los chicos) Que se diviertan, no olviden enseñarle el lago y la zona de ocio para los chicos... (Retirándose con sus amigos)**_

_**-Nicolás: Bien chicos que quieren hacer primero...?**_

_**-Romeo (12 años hijo de Macao): No empieces con esas preguntas, sabemos de sobra que quieres ir al lago...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues vamos al lago, pero yo mando...!**_

_**-Pedro: Te equivocas Nicolás manda, tú mismo lo hiciste jurar lo olvidas obedecer al mayor de los tres...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... En ese caso soy yo... Nicolás cuántos años tienes...?!**_

_**-Nicolás: Hace un mes cumplí 18...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y tu Pedro... Tienes 17 verdad...**_

_**-Pedro: Si igual que tu...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Te equivocas...**_

_**-Nicolás: Si tienes 18 el mando es compartido... Y tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo para hacer las cosas sin perder de vista a los más pequeños...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú también te equivocas Nicolás... En dos meses cumplo 19 en pocas palabras soy mayor que tu por casi un año... Gehee... Yo mando, donde está el laguito de las narices...**_

_**-Romeo: Por ahí, pero está prohibido nadar a horas de la noche...**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor me lo pones... Gehee... Vamos a conocer el jodido lugar...**_

_**-Nicolás (Mirándolo con desaprobación): Cuida ese lenguaje... Que...! Ya estás fuera de casa y por eso crees que puedes tener ese lenguaje ahora que no está tu padre...**_

_**-Gajeel: Te aseguro que en mi casa encontrarás el ABC de las groserías... Y puede que más de mil formas de insultar con la misma palabra...**_

_**-Romeo: El señor Mcgarden se lo podría decir a tu padre...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y mi padre le dará por culo ya que no sería novedad... Ahora nos vamos al puñetero lago o los entierro en el jodido bosque...?**_

_**-Héctor: Vamos al lago...!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Después de un largo paseo por el lago y otras zonas del club, Gajeel les pidió que lo llevarán a la zona de ocio para los chicos...**_

_**-Nicolás: No te lo recomendaría...**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque no... Algún problema en que entre (Señalando la zona de ocio, que era como un restaurante pequeño lleno de máquinas de juegos, sillones y terrazas) Esto es como una mini discoteca pero sin chicas y sin alcohol...**_

_**-Pedro: No lo décimos por eso, solo que aquí también están los chicos del otro club y con la pinta que traes, mejor para ti no entrar y pasar un mal rato...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea que no debo entrar porque podríamos encontrarnos a un niñato rico que pueda aguarme la noche...**_

_**-Romeo: Correcto... Si a nosotros nos molesta y eso que económicamente estamos dentro de la media, que sería contigo que hem... No tengo ni idea, pero con esa actitud y ese atuendo estas diciendo que eres un gánster...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias... Pero yo entro... (Caminando a la entrada)**_

_**-Nicolás: Si están ahí y te lo hacen pasar mal es problema tuyo (Entrando con los demás)**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose a la barra): Un tequila...**_

_**-Mozo: No vendemos bebidas alcohólicas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Cerveza...?**_

_**-Mozo: Que parte no ha entendido de "No vendemos bebidas alcohólicas" **_

_**-Pedro (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel): No te hagas el muy machito tratando de impresionarnos fingiendo que estás acostumbrado a esas bebidas... Lo máximo que encontrarás es zumo de uvas y otros refrescos...**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando el escaparate): Aquellos son trufas...?**_

_**-Mozo: Si joven...**_

_**-Gajeel: Dame un litro de zumo de uva y tres docenas de trufas...**_

_**-Mozo (Entregando el zumo y las trufas): Aquí tiene joven...**_

_**-Nicolás: Vaya en serio te vas a comer todas las trufas...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Estarás idiota..., las trufas siempre traen una mínima de alcohol y el vino se hace de la uva... (Metiendo las trufas en la botella de zumo) Si lo dejo fermentar un rato puede que tenga algo... O tendré que optar por cojer manzanas, uvas, azúcar y agua... Para dejarlo fermentar...**_

_**-Pedro (-_-): Te estás elaborando tu propia bebida con alcohol...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Sí...! (Escuchando que detrás hablaban unos chicos acercándose a ellos)**_

_**-Chico: Mira lo que tenemos aquí Albert... Son los gusanillos y han traído a la mascota... De su club (Dando risas ridículas los ocho que lo acompañaban)**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira lo que tenemos aquí Nicolás... Merluzas exóticas importadas que saben hablar... (Provocando la risa de sus acompañantes)**_

_**-Albert: Pero de donde han sacado a... Esto... Ya no les dan suficientes propinas que ya no pueden pagar al cuidador del ganado que ahora se traen lo único del ganado... Jajaja...**_

_**-Gajeel: No es eso Memo... Me pagaron para matar a un tal Albert... Y por lo que veo ya te encontré... (Haciendo que el mencionado retrocediera receloso) que pasa...? A conciencia sabes lo despreciable que eres, que ya sabes que podrían mandar a desaparecer tu repugnante ser... Gehee...**_

_**-Albert: Cuida esa lengua, pero claro los cavernícolas no entienden de modales...**_

_**-Esteban: Es cierto ayer leí un artículo que por fin consiguieron que una gorila aprendiera modales (Dirigiéndose Gajeel) Podría presentártela, quizás aprendas algo de ella... (Riéndose con sus acompañantes)**_

_**-Gajeel: Huy... No gracias, no me gustaría robarle el tiempo que necesita tu madre para educarte...**_

_**-Esteban (Dejando de reír): No seas igualado, limosnero infeliz... (Sonriendo malvadamente) Dime... (Sacando su billetera) Qué harías para mí por cinco dólares... (Mostrando el billete)**_

_**-Gajeel (Haciendo crujir sus nudillos): Romperte las narices, hacer que te tragues el puto billete por el jodido culo y sacártelo por un pulmón... (Haciendo que Esteban guardara el dinero y retrocedió instintivamente por precaución)**_

_**-Gajeel: Quieres que probemos... Si lo consigo me quedo con el billete y si no te lo quedas tu... Gehee... Pero atascado en el culo claro... **_

_**-Ángelo: Haciendo de matón, lo único que conseguirás es que llamemos a seguridad...**_

_**-Gajeel: Haciendo de memo plasta, lo único que conseguirás es que te desaparezca hasta el año que viene...**_

_**-Nicolás: Ángelo no queremos problemas, como ves es nuevo, poco educado... No desperdicies tu tiempo...**_

_**-Ángelo: Bruno, Esteban, Albert, alguno escucho si le di permiso para dirigirse a mí...?!**_

_**-Bruno: No, yo no escuché nada...**_

_**-Gajeel: A visitar al otorrino...!**_

_**-Ángelo (Observando con desagrado su atrevimiento): Y se puede saber quién es el primate... O lo llaman con sus premios... Jajaa...**_

_**-Gajeel: Te daría mi nombre, pero si lo hago tendré que matarte... Y entre lo uno y lo otro, mi deseo es matarte... Soy Gajeel... Para ti el gran Gajeel-sama...**_

_**-Albert: Menudo perdedor...**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuidado con lo que dices Albi... Que ya cobre por tu cadáver y nunca rompo mis promesas... (Haciendo que el chico volviera a retroceder) Gehee...**_

_**-Bruno: Porque no siguen el ejemplo de los otros chicos de vuestro club y se largan (Señalando hacia la puerta)**_

_**-Pedro (Observando todo la zona y percatándose que el lugar estaba lleno pero por los chicos del otro club): Mejor vámonos...**_

_**-Gajeel: No nos vamos... Ya nos aburrimos de ver como tu padre nos hace un strippers ahora queremos cambiar el enfoque...**_

_**-Bruno: Cierra esa bocaza si no quieres problemas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Supongamos que los quiera, que vas a hacer...**_

_**-Ángelo: Tranquilos, no caigan en comportamientos trogloditas... **_

_**-Gajeel: Pobres memos, si mejor vámonos no se nos vaya a pegar lo GALLINAS...!**_

_**-Esteban: Cómo has dicho...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que todos son gallinas... Las normas de los clubes los tienen atados y lo siguen al pie de la letra, no se atreverían a desafiar el reglamento sin ser descubiertos…**_

_**-Esteban: Hacemos lo que queremos…no nos ves…? Tenemos dinero de sobra…**_

_**-Bruno: El único que está limitado en este lugar eres tu…! Jaja…**_

_**-Gajeel: Apostamos…?**_

_**-Ángelo: Guárdate el poco dinero que tengas… o no podrás comprar comida para mañana… Jajaja…**_

_**-Gajeel: Miedo…? A perder dinero…?**_

_**-Bruno: Bien parece el limosnero tiene ganas de perder sus últimos 10 centavos… Jajaja…**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando afuera): Vamos al lago… ahí apostaremos (Todos salieron al lago)**_

_**-Nicolás (Susurrándole a Gajeel): No sé qué pretendes… pero si pierdes te harán pagar hasta el último centavo y te aseguro que son crueles…**_

_**-Gajeel: Caya…**_

_**-Pedro: Deberíamos avisar a los padres…**_

_**-Gajeel (Codeándolo): Tu… también te cayas…!**_

_**-Nicolás: PERO NO VES LA CLASE DE EJEMPLO QUE LES ESTAS DANDO A LOS NIÑOS…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…! Les estoy dando el ejemplo de lo que se debe hacer cuando unos memos se meten con uno…!**_

_**-Bruno: Ya se quieren ir a sus casas a llorar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya quisieras…**_

_**-Ángelo: Bien pues que quieres apostar…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… está prohibido nadar a horas de la noche… así que los desafío a nadar media hora y desnudos sin ser atrapados por los vigilantes de seguridad… **_

_**-Esteban: Suena interesante… continua…**_

_**-Gajeel: Estas son las reglas… Es un vale todo menos delatar con los vigilantes, cada grupo entra por turnos y desnudos durante media hora sin ser atrapados, se puede intentar de todo para pasar desapercibidos… y el juego se acaba en cuanto se es atrapado, el grupo que lo consiga recibe del grupo perdedor 100 dólares por cabeza, es decir si nosotros somos cinco y perdemos, ustedes cobran 100 dólares por cantidad de integrantes que seamos, lo que cada uno ganara 500 dólares…**_

_**-Bruno: Suena muy bien… (Susurrando a Ángelo) Comencemos nosotros, mientras más tarde sea la vigilancia aumenta… en 40 minutos… habrá doble vigilancia cerca de aquí…**_

_**-Ángelo (Susurrando): Vaya forma de ganar dinero fácil… (Dirigiéndose a los otros chicos del otro club) Bien aceptamos… pero entramos nosotros primero…**_

_**-Pedro: Y eso porque…?**_

_**-Ángelo: Ustedes ya pusieron las condiciones… a nosotros nos toca escoger que grupo entra primero… por lo que decidimos entrar primero…**_

_**-Nicolás: No es justo… más tarde aumentará la vigilancia…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Déjalos… ya nos las apañaremos… Gehee…**_

_**-Romeo: Estás loco, yo no tengo ese dinero… y tampoco puedo decirle a mi padre que rompí mi alcancía para pagar una apuesta…**_

_**-Gajeel: No sean cobardillos…! Si quieren entrar primero que entren… en media hora volvemos… pero si los atrapan se acabó el juego y no habrá necesidad de entrar…**_

_**-Ángelo (Comenzando a desnudarse junto con los ocho que lo acompañaban y entrando al lago): Vayan preparando el dinero… Jajaa…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… volveremos en media hora… (Comenzando a caminar)**_

_**-Romeo: Mi padre va a matarme… y aunque ganemos tú te crees de verdad que van a pagarte el dinero…**_

_**-Gajeel (Visualizando que se adentraban al agua): Cojan la ropa…**_

_**-Nicolás: Que dices?**_

_**-Gajeel: Dije que era un vale todo, menos puedes delatarlos con los vigilantes… así que cojan la ropa… y nos largamos…**_

_**-Pedro: Pero tú estás loco de atar...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: No, solo soy razonable… Gehee…**_

_**-Héctor: Bien listo… no encuentran la ropa y los pillan… dime genio… como les vas a cobrar el dinero… seguro se cierra… en no darte nada…**_

_**-Gajeel (Con los otros que ya se habían alejado del lago): Simple… (Revisando los bolsillos de la ropa robada y sacando una billetera) Aquí tienen 100 dólares por cada integrante…**_

_**-Miguel: Encima que los engañas les robas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No les estoy robando, me estoy cobrando lo apostado… dije vale todo, los de seguridad los pillan fijo… pero claro tienen que hacer lo que puedan por no ser pillados… Gehee…**_

_**-Nicolás: Esto sigue siendo un robo…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Arrinconándolo contra un árbol): Tu que te rajas y te chivas con los padres y yo que te rompo una pierna y la mandíbula, quedo clarito…**_

_**-Nicolás (Tragando saliva): Si… muy… muy clarito…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… vamos a la cafetería… tenemos dinero… Gehee… **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya había pasado una hora y media, los chicos no tenían noticia ninguna sobre los que entraron al lago, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que se repartieran lo que tenían y disfrutaran de lo último de la nocje hasta que llegaron los padres que parecían muy molestos e indignados. **_

_**-Lorenz: Calma ya Sebastián... Las autoridades ya se quedaron haciéndose cargo del asunto...**_

_**-Marcos: Lorenz tiene razón, verdad Macao...**_

_**-Macao (Asintiendo con la cabeza): Si, mucha razón, muchísima razón...**_

_**-Pedro: Hem... Tío que ha pasado...?**_

_**-Sebastián: Agradezco al cielo que tengamos niños tan bien educados... No como esos indecentes, sus padres les dan el capricho, dinero, entre otras cosas y ya se dan el lujo de ser unos delincuentes...**_

_**-Marcos: En eso te apoyo... NICOLÁS, MIGUEL Y HÉCTOR... Les prohíbo rotundamente hacer migas con los chicos del otro club...**_

_**-Nicolás (Para sí): Se han enterado de lo que hicimos...**_

_**-Sebastián: Lo mismo va por ustedes Isaac, Ismael y Pedro...**_

_**-Lorenz: Prohibir las cosas a los hijos nunca ha sido bueno...**_

_**-Herny: Pero algo se podrá hacer para evitar más delincuentes... Guido hijo lo mismo te prohíbo...**_

_**-Macao: También va oor ti Romeo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Lorenz me explicas que este mum... Motín en contra de la juventud...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Ha ocurrido que los vigilantes de seguridad han pillado a ocho chicos desnudos trepando por una ventana... Intentando entrar al area del otro club**_

_**-Gajeel: No me digas... Pero qué coño se les ha metido a la cabeza...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Ni idea... Pero resultaron ser hijos de los integrantes del otro club...**_

_**-Gajeel: Joder... Con los niñatos ricos... Que se creen que pueden hacer lo que les da la puta gana... Sabes Lorenz eso que han hecho es un claro grito de ayuda y necesidad de atención...**_

_**-Marcos: Verdad que si... ! Nicolás ya podrías seguirle el ejemplo a este chico..., que es eso de pasearse desnudo...**_

_**-Nicolás (°0°): Papá, no sabes los que ha pasado...**_

_**-Gajeel: Que se ha ofrecido a enseñarme el lugar y hacer cosas juntos... Gehee...**_

_**-Marcos: Bravo por ti hijo, que amable eres... Eso es un chico bien educado... Al principio tenía mis dudas de que hagas migas con Gajeel, pero resulta que es mejor ejemplo del que pensé... También lleva a tus hermanos para que aprendan...**_

_**-Nicolás: Esto... (Mirando a Gajeel que se crujía los nudillos) Si papá es la mejor persona que he conocido...**_

_**-Gajeel: No se agobien por ese incidente... Vengan que les invito algo de beber...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh Gajeel que amable eres... (Sentándose) Pero me sentiría mal si te veo pagar todas las bebidas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo me sentiría peor si no me lo haces gastar... Sabes... Este dinero es especialmente para gastar... Gehee...**_

_**-Sebastián: Sin duda Lorenz que buen chico has traído... Pedro... Deberías aprender de él... Un chico tranquilo que no se anda metiendo en problemas y encima nos invita para olvidar el incidente de esos indecentes...**_

_**-Pedro (-_-): Si supieras...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya olvidémonos de eso... Y disfrutemos de lo último de la noche... Que mañana... Yuhu...!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**A la mañana siguiente todos madrugaron para salir de excursión, pues Lorenz y sus amigos quedaron para ir todos juntos, se fueron a pescar, a nadar, hicieron fogatas y decidieron pasar las dos noches al aire libre, al principio algunos querían regresar al club para comer pues no habían pescado nada, pero Gajeel se los impidió con el fundamento, si no pescas entonces caza y si no muérete de hambre pero al club no se regresa ni para mear... Así estuvieron hasta que anocheció.**_

_**-Pedro: Para en serio tengo sed... Necesito una fanta o un aquarius...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tenemos un río, un manantial y tú quieres irte por una bebida envasada...?!**_

_**-Nicolás: Claro... No te imaginas la cantidad de gérmenes que puede haber ahí dentro...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea... Que te pierdes en el bosque, estas sediento y te dejas abandonar solo porque no es agua embotellada... Dónde quedo el instinto de supervivencia... El deseo de luchar contra la naturaleza...**_

_**-Pedro: Sigo teniendo sed...**_

_**-Gajeel (Entregándole una bolsa con un líquido amarillo): Toma, bebe y deja de molestar...**_

_**-Pedro (Recibiendo la bolsita): Qué es esto...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Es mi pisss... Gehee... (Haciendo que el chico tirara la bolsa con asco) Todo buen superviviente sabe que si no tienes agua y comienzas a deshidratarte, antes de que eso ocurra se debe beber su propio piss para mantener la hidratación... Gehee...**_

_**-Pedro (Poniéndose en pie): Sabes que voy por agua al río...**_

_**-Nicolás: Voy contigo...**_

_**-Romeo (Riéndose): Gajeel-san... Usted lleva mucho tiempo acampando...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Desde que nací... A mi viejo le gusta acampar, así que en las vacaciones me llevaba con él para acampar... Me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber para sobrevivir en las junglas, pantanos, desiertos, islas y la zona más peligrosa del mundo...**_

_**-Todos (Con intriga): Cuál...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: La ciudad... Sin duda una selva llena de fieras salvajes... Con los que hay que pelear día a día... Gehee...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh que gracioso, me encanta su sentido del humor...**_

_**-Nicolás (Sentándose): Y tu padre dijo algo cuando comenzaste a llevar esos piercing...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si que dijo... Joder...**_

_**-Pedro: Y que te dijo...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Dijo, Vaya que si te quedan bien feliz cumpleaños, disfruta de mi regalo y ahora vete a la mierda... (Haciendo que a todos se les cayera una gotita)**_

_**-Romeo: Tu padre te regalo los piercing...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Enseñando solo los dos primeros pares de cada oreja): Me regalo estos... Los otros tres pares de cada oreja me los auto regalé al cumplir 13, el de las cejas y la moto fueron mi auto regaló de 14, los de la nariz y el mentón al cumplir 15, el de los brazos a los 16, el de las piernas a los 17 y a los 18 una batería… Gehee…**_

_**-Héctor: Papá me compras unos piercing…?**_

_**-Marcos: Nunca…!**_

_**-Héctor: Pero su padre le regalo un par de piercing… cuando cumplió 12… porque yo no…?!**_

_**-Marcos: Porque su padre no es tu padre, tu padre soy yo y digo NO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que les parece una historia de miedo… Gehee…**_

_**Terminada la historia los chicos miraban sorprendidos y temblando, mientras Nicolás vomitaba y los padres miraban incrédulos por semejante historia.**_

_**-Gajeel: Y así fue como esos dos chicos perdidos en el bosque enloquecieron, continuando con su cacería por carne humana… y todos sus progenitores y compañeros de escuela terminaron devorados por ellos… pero aún se los escucha recorrer los lugares buscando alimento humano, comenzando por los adultos para poder tener el camino libre con los hijos de estos… se sabe cuándo están cerca… primero se puede ver la luz de una linterna (Apuntándose la linterna en la cara) luego se escucha el revoloteo de los arbustos… y por último… KYAAAA….! (Haciendo que todos gritaran y dieran un salto) Ja… ja… ja… debieron ver sus caras…**_

_**-Lorenz: Jaja… sí que divertido… pero era necesario poner tantos escenarios sangrientos…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero Lorenz… mira a Nicolás… le ha encantado…**_

_**-Nicolás: Dilo por ti… después de esto seré vegetariano… **_

_**-Romeo: Oigan que es eso…? (Temblando al ver lo que parecía la luz de una linterna acercándose) pa… parece una linterna…**_

_**-Lorenz: Gajeel dime que tu historia no está basada en hechos de la vida real… (Abrazándose con el grupo)**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento Lorenz, pero cuando me lo contaron me dijeron que realmente sucedió… (Escuchando los revolotearse) Creo que están cerca… (Saliendo un hombre de los arbustos haciendo que todos menos Gajeel gritaran)**_

_**-Hombre: Calma… tranquilos… solo soy el guarda forestal…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… (Con su cámara de fotos) Estas fotos me las guardo de recuerdo…**_

_**-Pedro: Sabias que era un guarda…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… porque mientras pescábamos visualice una camioneta de vigilancia… Gehee… me imagine que serían ellos…**_

_**-Miguel (Con lágrimas en los ojos): Eso fue cruel… el susto que me he dado…**_

_**-Guarda: Perdón por la interrupción pero estamos avisando a todos los campistas que tengan cuidado con un oso, verán hemos encontrado una cerca rota de las zonas de seguridad… y contabilizamos a los animales y nos dimos con que faltaba un oso… seguramente estará por los alrededores… si lo ven comunicarlo a la zona de centinelas más cercana… no deben acercarse a los animales, ni alimentarlos… ni…**_

_**-Gajeel: Alejarse del grupo de acampada… lo sé, lo se… me conozco muy bien los tres importantísimos "NO"…**_

_**-Guarda: Bien eso es todo que tengan una buena noche… (Retirándose)**_

_**-Gajeel: Alguien quiere contar otra historia…? Me encanta ver vomitar a Nicolás… Gehee…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras en otro lugar ya amanecía y era sábado, hacia un día estupendo y una chica peli azul se levantaba después de haber tomado un merecido descanso al terminar todos los deberes**_

_**-Levy (Caminando hacia la cocina): Hum… buenos días mamá… hem…? Mamá…?! (Caminando al salón) Mamá estas…? Que raro… hup…! Abra salido para hacer las compras… (Escuchando el teléfono) ya voy… (Contestando) Si…? **_

_**-Al otro lado del teléfono: Bojour, ma petite soeur mignon… (Traducción – Hola, mi querida hermanita)**_

_**-Levy: He…! Kyaaa….! Lady, dime cómo has estado… que sorpresa oírte… como está la abuela…?**_

_**-Lady: Grand-mère est un grand moment et heureux d'être en mesure d'appeler, j'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé ... (Traducción- La abuela está de maravilla y yo felíz de poder llamarte, espero no haberte despertado…)**_

_**-Levy: Oh no para nada ya estaba despierta… pero cuéntame que tal…?**_

_**-Lady:**_ _**Ils ont appelé pour leur rappeler de ne pas faire des plans pour deux mois, ce qui est l'anniversaire de la grand-mère de l'ami d'un parent et elle nous veut tous là ... (Traducción- Les llamaba para recordarles que no hagan planes para dentro de dos meses, que es el aniversario de un pariente de la amiga de la abuela y ella quiere que estemos todos ahí...)**_

_**-Levy: Si de acuerdo… algo más…?**_

_**-Lady: Ouais c'est vrai, je me déplace et étudier dans Magnolia ... mais je vais vivre avec sa grand-mère dans un appartement ... **__**Elle a des affaires à participer au Magnolia pourquoi nous allons pour un moment ... (Traducción- Si claro, voy a mudarme y estudiar en Magnolia... pero seguiré viviendo con la abuela en un departamento... Ella tiene negocios que atender en Magnolia por eso iremos una temporada...)**_

_**-Levy: Kyaaa…! Que buenas noticias… te estaremos esperando…**_

_**-Lady: Je me perça Lia, je veux aussi lui parler ... (Traducción- Pásame con Lia, también quiero hablar con ella...)**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento Lady, pero Lia tiene una excursión dada por el internado…**_

_**-Lady:**_ _**Oh, quel dommage, je voulais vraiment lui parler (Traducción- Oh, qué pena, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella…)**_

_**-Levy: Ya será para otra…**_

_**-Lady: Si je suppose… (Traducción – Si supongo)**_

_**Así pasaron dos horas hablando por teléfono.**_

_**-Levy: Lady perdona que te deje ya, pero tengo cosas que hacer y voy a ver a alguien…**_

_**-Lady: Oh mon Dieu, je me demande qui vous allez voir ... ? (Traducción- Oh vaya, me pregunto a quién irás a ver…?)**_

_**-Levy: No pienses mal, solo voy a visitar a una persona mayor…**_

_**-Lady: Quelle déception, je pensais que vous alliez voir cet étalon m'a dit que Lianne (Traducción- Que decepción, creí que irías a ver a ese semental del que Lianne me ha hablado)**_

_**-Levy (Ruborizándose): Que Lia te ha hablado de que…? Ya está bien de calificarlo así… te dejo adiós cuídate (Colgando el teléfono y enrumbando a casa de Gajeel) Que raro que mamá aun no haya regresado… (Ya en la puerta del 3º A) Bueno espero que este en casa (Arreglándose la ropa y llamando a la puerta)**_

_**-Crujsager: Más vale que no sean niñas exploradoras o saco la escopeta… y si es un vendedor de puerta puede entrar pero nunca salir (Abriendo la puerta) Oh…? Levy niña, lo siento pero Gajeel no está… se marchó no sé a dónde y supuestamente vuelve el lunes…**_

_**-Levy: Descuide señor Crujsager… he venido a visitarle a usted y he traído bombones para comerlos con el té…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pasa niña... los bombones suenan genial… Siéntate ahora traigo el té…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno los dejo ya y me voy a descanzar, perdon si lo dejo recien pero se me fue el internet... T_T dejen comentarios que es lo que más me anima a escribir... (Que amable Levy con el padre de su futuro novio no?) hasta otra... (Si me vuelvo a atrasar de castigo escribo mas paginas para el cap) (Resaré para no atrasarme T.T y eso que no soy muy creyente jaja...)<strong>_


	21. 21- Mi Héroe:

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que siguen este fic, la paciencia tiene sus frutos, os recuerdo que FT no es de mi pertenencia, sin embargo los personajes inventados cuyos nombres no conozcan si son míos... no me alargo más pues llevan esperando dos semanas, así que disfruten de este Fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>21.- <strong>**Mi héroe…!:**

_**Levy entro y ayudo a colocar la mesita de centro frente a los sillones, también ayudo a Crujsager a sentarse, pues esta notó que se le dificultaba sentarse o movilizarse con cosas en la mano.**_

_**-Levy: Ya está bien señor Crujsager, siéntese y yo me encargo del resto... **_

_**-Crujsager: Mientras aún pueda moverme podré seguir haciendo las cosas yo solito...**_

_**-Levy: Pero verlo así tan vulnerable e indefenso... Usted necesita que lo ayuden un poco...**_

_**-Crujsager: Ja...! Indefensas las hienas... te aseguro niña que puedo estar cojo pero no inutilizado... Gehee... **_

_**-Levy (-_-): Me pregunto a quién abre escuchado decir lo mismo... **_

_**-Crujsager: Como sea... dame un poco de esos bombones, tienen buena pinta...**_

_**-Levy (Ofreciendo los bombones): Aquí tiene...**_

_**-Crujsager: Sabes... por tu amabilidad al venir a verme y traerme bombones, te lo voy a gratificar...**_

_**-Levy: No es necesario... solo quería pasar un rato agradable con usted, siendo una persona tan agradable y estando solo pensé que sería bueno hacerle una visita...**_

_**-Crujsager: Te lo voy a compensar... mu...? ya sé..! Quieres ver fotos de Gajeel de niño, tengo todo un equipamiento de fotos vergonzosas en su infancia y cuando era bebé... (Poniéndose en pie) veamos donde tengo los álbums de fotos, a sí ya recordé (Acercándose a un armario) Ven niña... hazme el favor de agacharte, mover esa caja a la izquierda y levantar una de las tablas del suelo...**_

_**-Levy (Curiosa y sonriente): Porque los tiene ahí escondidos... (Sacando tres libros álbum de fotos)**_

_**-Crujsager: Para que Gajeel no las encuentre, si sabe de su existencia seguro las quemas... Gehee... al menos yo lo haría...**_

_**-Levy: Oh por favor... seguro que están llenos de hermosos recuerdos...**_

_**-Crujsager: Si seguro (Sentándose) Acércalos... y siéntate aquí a mi lado... (Abriendo el primer libro) Aquí... su primera expulsión... casi mata a un profesor... no veas la reprimenda que le di (Enseñando una foto de un Gajeel muy pequeño llorando pues tenía en trasero súper rojo)**_

_**-Levy: Ese es Gajeel... Jiiji... qué lindo... Oh pobrecillo (Mirando la imagen sintiendo un poco de lastima por el pequeño que había llorado)**_

_**-Crujsager: De saber que en un futuro no muy lejano el memo del profesor se iba a matar esquiando no le hubiera dado los azotes... **_

_**-Levy: Jiji... Ho... qué lindo, es adorable... cuanto tiempo tenia...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Aquí tenía apenas un mes de nacido... y ese soy yo... **_

_**-Levy: Oh... que preciosidad... me cuesta creer que es Gajeel... (Poniéndose roja al ver a un Gajeel de aproximadamente de 14 años desnudo) no voy a preguntar por ello...**_

_**-Crujsager: Oh si eso fue por su cumpleaños... se compró la jodida moto y yo le dije que si se gastaba sus ahorros en algo mayor de 30kg lo castigaría y bien pues acepto el castigo, se pasó toda la celebración de sus 14 desnudo... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: No parece afectarle...**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues no, más que un castigo él lo vio como algo divertido...**_

_**-Levy: Oh... qué lindo... está aprendiendo a caminar... (Mirando otra fotos en la que un niño y una niña estaban juntos en una bañera) y esa debe de ser Juvia...**_

_**-Crujsager: Si, me lo lleve de acampada y bueno fue cuando dio sus primeros pasos... esa es de cuando los bañábamos juntos, qué recuerdos... mira aquí tiene 7 años y ese era su oso favorito el señor caca...**_

_**-Levy: Que...!**_

_**-Crujsager: El oso se llamaba señor caca... era su oso favorito, de hecho el único, yo disfrutaba quitárselo y verlo reclamar por su libertad (Enseñando a un Gajeel de 8 años haciendo rabietas en el suelo) vez, aprendió muy bien luchar por lo suyo...**_

_**-Levy: Y porque caca...?!**_

_**-Crujsager (Suspirando): Ah... quien sabe... es un chico, sabes para serte sincero yo quería que fuera niña, tú sabes una chica, educada, dulce, cariñosa, hogareña, así como tú, pero no... fue un chico, al menos me hubiera tocado uno normal, pero no y más no, Dios no quería darme un hijo normal, que paso con esos hijos que te garabatean las paredes, esos que juegan football con los amigos en una acera de la calle, esos que juegan a los bloques, no dios fue injusto, me mando un hijo estúpido, la historia de mi vida, si señor ese es mi hijo, aquel que en Halloween va de puerta en puerta y distrae a los dueños para que sus amigos entren por la ventana y saquen de todo menos caramelos, ese que si alguien lo enfadaba lo desaparecía por una semana, ese que con 10 años consigue apostar con medio mundo, ese que fabrica un barquito y lo arroja al lago con uno de los niños del 4ºA atado en el... ese que en lugar de quitarle el dinero de la lonchera a los pequeños se los quita a los maestros, policías y veto a saber que otras autoridades... uhh... este chico me agota...**_

_**-Levy (-_-) Me pregunto quién habrá dado un discurso parecido... (Visualizando la foto de una mujer muy hermosa sentada en la moto "La Diosa Artemisa" y a su lado el señor Crujsager sentado en otra moto que nunca había visto) Oh...?! Esa es la madre de Gajeel...? es muy hermosa señor Crujsager...**_

_**-Crujsager: Ah sí... Det era una mujer muy hermosa... siempre veo parte de su alma cada vez que veo a Gajeel... ella era un espíritu libre...**_

_**-Levy: Supongo que algo habrá heredado de su madre...**_

_**-Crujsager: Yo más bien lo veo como que Det dejo creciendo en el interior de Gajeel, tiene sus ojos carmesí y el color del pelo (Acariciando la foto) solo ella sabía encender a "La Diosa Artemisa" esa moto tiene su truco...**_

_**-Levy: En serio...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Si... una vez quise conducirla ya que me había hecho con las llaves y cuando quise darme un paseo la moto no encendía... luego Det me dijo que tiene un truco especial, cuando estaba embarazada me enseñó el truco y justo antes de morir me pidió perdón porque no se quedaría a nuestro lado y me dijo que no vendiera la moto que ese era el regalo que ella quería dejar a nuestro hijo, vez esta foto...?**_

_**-Levy (Observando la foto donde estaba Crujsager sentado en la moto con un Gajeel bebé de tres años más o menos): Sí señor Crujsager...**_

_**-Crujsager: Me la tome cuando Gajeel cumplía tres años, lo senté cerca del interruptor de la llave me fui para encuadrar bien la imagen y mientras ajustaba la cámara de fotos de repente escucho un motor crujir... Gajeel había encendido a "La Diosa Artemisa"**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): En serio...?**_

_**-Crujsager: No sé cómo lo hizo, solo yo sabía el truco y el la encendió... era como ver a Det encendiendo la moto, ya que el niño se reía... y le daba palmaditas a la moto, fue cuando me di cuenta que parte del alma de Det crecía en nuestro hijo...**_

_**-Levy: Eso es muy hermoso...**_

_**-Crujsager: Det era muy especial... (Poniéndose en pie) necesito un poco de whisky... (Dirigiéndose a la cocina)**_

_**-Levy (Continuando mirando fotos y para sí): Su padre puede ser muy estricto él, a su manera lo educa, vaya formas de educar... jijiji... Pero es porque le quiere... Qué irónico... su padre quería niña y es niño, sin embargo mi padre quiere hijos y salimos chicas... jijiji... (Escuchando el teléfono que se encontraba a su lado, se estiro y contesto) Si...?**_

_**-Al otro lado: Hola soy Ruth esta Crujsi...?**_

_**-Levy: Padre o Hijo...?**_

_**-Ruth: Si está el hijo tanto mejor...!**_

_**-Levy: Lo siento pero solo está el padre, el hijo salió de viaje...!**_

_**-Ruth: Pues pásame con el padre...**_

_**-Levy: Un momento por favor (Observando a Crujsager regresar a la sala) Señor Crujsager es para usted... una señora llamada Ruth...**_

_**-Crujsager (Con apariencia aburrida hasta que le dijeron el nombre y se le abrieron los ojos en molestia, cogiendo el teléfono): QUÉ **__**MIERDA ENTIENDES CUANDO TE DIGO QUE NO LLAMES A ESTA CASA…! PUES QUE MUERA DE UNA VEZ Y DEJANOS EN PAZ..! YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…! NO…! QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA MÁS…! (Aumentando la fuerza de voz que salió como un rugido) NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLO CRUJSI...! TE PROHIBO SALIR DE TU ESTUPIDO HOCICO SU NOMBRE…! HASTA NUNCA RUTH…! (Colgando el teléfono con fuerza y observando a Levy) no vuelvas a coger las llamadas de esta casa…**_

_**-Levy: Yo… lo siento… pero sonó el teléfono y usted estaba en la cocina que quise ayudarle… y…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y… tenías que darle nombres…!**_

_**-Levy: Bueno… pregunto por Crujsi y no sabía si era por usted o por Gajeel…**_

_**-Crujsager: Olvídalo… no era nadie importante…**_

_**-Levy (Cabizbaja): Señor Crujsager… no es por ser entrometida, pero… porque no permite a Gajeel conocer a sus abuelos… después de todo se están tomando muchas molestias por saber de ustedes… y desean verlos, su padre está muriendo y en su última voluntad… pues…**_

_**-Crujsager: Tienes razón…**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): En verdad…!**_

_**-Crujsager: No tienes que ser entrometida… y mejor que no lo seas… he pasado un rato agradable… de nuevo gracias por venir, si me disculpas niña tengo cosas que hacer…**_

_**-Levy: Pero…**_

_**-Crujsager: Estoy manteniendo la paciencia… ya que eres una invitada… no me obligues a perder los estribos porque terminarías llamando a la policía pidiendo ayuda…**_

_**-Levy (Caminando hacia la puerta): Al menos él tiene derecho a saber que sus abuelos lo están buscando… (Abriendo la puerta)**_

_**-Crujsager (De espaldas sin mirarla): Sabes que sale de la cruza de una sanguijuela y una hiena…?**_

_**-Levy: Hum… no… que sale..?**_

_**-Crujsager (Girándose a verla): Yo…!, mi padre es una sanguijuela y mi madre una hiena… a pesar de ello son tal para cual… nunca se conforman con nada, siempre envidiando lo de las demás personas… y si tienen la oportunidad de exprimir a alguien no dudes que lo harán…**_

_**-Levy: Como puede calificar así a sus padres…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Porque los conozco quizás… gracias a ellos yo nunca tuve educación… comencé a ir al colegio con 10 años y eso fue porque comencé a trabajar a los 8 y pagarlo por mí mismo… si necesitaba materiales trabaja para comprarlos, si había una excursión para visitar museos trabaja para poder asistir… a los diez aprendí algunas cosas del colegio… entre letras y números… luego con 14 funde mi pandilla… y a los 18 me abandonaron muy egoístamente… dejándome con un bebé en camino…**_

_**-Levy: Las personas cambian…**_

_**-Crujsager: Si… es verdad… pero ellos no son personas… mira en aquel cajón y busca un volante…**_

_**-Levy (Sacando del cajón una publicidad de comida rápida): Si aquí esta…**_

_**-Crujsager: Bien pues ahí puedes localizar a Jack y Ruth, claro que ellos siempre usan sus apodos "cariñosos" Ricky y Rite…**_

_**-Levy: Porque no se lo da a Gajeel…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Porque antes de lastimarlo cruelmente, quiero que pases a verlos de mi parte pero no les digas que me conoces y luego me cuentas que tal están… Luego de eso tienes todo el derecho en decirle al estúpido de mi hijo donde están sus afables abuelos…**_

_**-Levy (Observando la publicidad): Pero esto está muy al oeste de la ciudad serán dos horas en autobús…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues ya puedes irte si quieres regresar para la hora de la comida o simplemente comer ahí, aunque no te lo recomiendo… dudo que el lugar este saneado… **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Eran ya casi la una y media, el trayecto en autobús no estuvo nada mal se pensó la peli azul, así se dispuso a buscar el local que se anunciaba en aquel volante, cuando al fin dio con él pudo visualizar un local bastante descuidado de hecho era una especie de caravana local con sus sillas y mesas a su alrededor, pero aun así se acercó.**_

_**-Levy (Observando a la cocinera tras el mostrador): Buenas tardes…**_

_**-Cocinera (Mascando chicle y muy desarreglada): Si preciosa en que te puedo ayudar…**_

_**-Levy: Hum… bueno… hem… una hamburguesa con poco queso…?**_

_**-Cocinera (Gritando hacia la parte de dentro): RICKY…! MARCHANDO UNA HAMBURGUESA…!**_

_**-Ricky (Dentro de la caravana entre bolsas, cajas y más desorden): Ahora va..!**_

_**-Levy (Percatándose de algo): Hem… perdone… usted es Ricky…?**_

_**-Ricky: Te debo dinero…?!**_

_**-Levy (Ante el gesto del hombre pudo ver un pequeño y leve parecido a Crujsager): Hem… no…!**_

_**-Ricky: Entonces si lo soy muñeca… no me digas… mis hamburguesas son famosas…**_

_**-Levy: Hem… si… eso… me dijeron que Ricky hacia buenas hamburguesas… (Observando la elaboración de su pedido un poco asqueada ya que el hombre tenía las manos llenas grasa de automóvil, el delantal muy sucio y mascaba chicle)**_

_**-Ricky: Jaja… lo ves Rite… que te dije, si viene gente es por mis hamburguesas… (Dirigiéndose a la cocinera)**_

_**-Rite: También vienen por la sopa… (Entregando un plato a otro cliente, limpiándose las manos en delantal)**_

_**-Levy (Observando a la mujer que no encontró ningún parecido en Crujsager, Gajeel o Juvia): Hem… ustedes son pareja…?**_

_**-Ricky: Si esa vieja de allí es mi mujer… la vieja Ruth…**_

_**-Rite: Cállate imbécil… que quieres espantarnos la clientela…**_

_**-Levy: Y… no tienen hijos que les ayuden con el trabajo…**_

_**-Ricky: Jajaja… si tenemos uno… pero el muy infeliz se niega a vernos…**_

_**-Rite: Si tan solo viniera… tendríamos dinero extra… quieres que te diga algo preciosa… si por nosotros fuera no trabajaríamos… pero ya vez necesitamos dinero para la bebida y la comida jaja…**_

_**-Ricky: Sé que nuestro hijo tiene un hijo… una espalda fuerte para darnos dinero no nos vendría mal…**_

_**-Rite: No sabíamos ni su nombre… pero el imbécil de nuestro hijo lo ha llamado como el… Jajaja… nuestro nieto se llama Crujsi… no sabemos cómo es pero seguro no debe ser muy feo… la madre era una preciosidad verdad… Ricky…**_

_**-Ricky: Crujsa… creo que era listo… y claro para que… tomar algo de dinero cuando luego te puedes quedar con el lote entero… Jajaja… gracias a esos dos pudimos salir del basurero donde antes vivíamos, nos compramos está caravana y nos hicimos este negocio… tu hamburguesa… recomiéndanos a tus amigos…**_

_**-Levy (Los miraba y no se podía creer el panorama): Gracias a ellos…?**_

_**-Rite: El padre de la chica… era un hombre con muchas influencias… tu sabes (Haciendo gesto de dinero) creo que estaba forrado de billetes verdes y no hablo de los pequeños… pero el hombre quería que nuestro hijo dejara a su hija… así que le dijimos que si nos da una buena cantidad para olvidar el asunto, seguro que nuestro hijo olvida fácilmente a su princesita… Jajaja… nos dio el dinero…**_

_**-Ricky: Pero el imbécil de nuestro hijo se enfadó y dijo que no quería ese dinero… que estúpido… mujeres hay en el mundo…**_

_**-Rite: Y oportunidades pocas… y nosotros no teníamos el interés en devolver ese dinero y nos largamos… Jajaja…**_

_**-Ricky: Ni parece nuestro hijo… no se vende ni por todo el dinero del mundo…**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo más asco que antes pero no por la comida): Y solo un hijo… no tienen más…**_

_**-Rite: Si… es verdad que también una hija… era la mayor… pero se murió y como veras los muertos no sirven de mucho… Jajaja…**_

_**-Levy: Gracias por la hamburguesa… (Retirándose bastante consternada)**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Desde el autobús de camino a casa marco un número y llamó**_

_**-Levy (Desanimada): Hola… señor Crujsager, déjeme decirle que su padre está más vivo que un prado en primavera…**_

_**-Crujsager (Al otro lado del teléfono): Perdona pero no me sorprende… y..? Que tal la familia soñada… quieres que vaya con Gajeel o lo llevas tu a verlos…?**_

_**-Levy (En tono serio y deprimido): No sé de qué me está hablando… a ver a quienes…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Eso pensé… son lamentables y vergonzosos… que mejore tu día niña… lamento en verdad que lo hayas tenido que ver de primera mano…**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo que la energía se le iba): Insisto no sé de qué me habla, solo salí por una hamburguesa… que por cierto no es algo que pueda recomendar a nadie…**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuando te pases por aquí recuérdame prepararte un plato estrella, aliviara cualquier trauma estomacal… por cierto tengo un mensaje para un chico de tu clase… simplemente déjalo así… dije a las 10… y como no has cumplido tomaré tu sangre…**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo un poco de risa): Jijiji… se lo recordaré adiós… y cuando entre a clases lo diré…(Colgando el teléfono) ufff…**_

_**Llegando a su casa, sentía que había perdido fuerzas, ganas de vivir y alegría en el camino, al entrar a su casa se encontró a su madre en la cocina.**_

_**-Katherine: Vaya… ya era hora, se puede saber dónde has estado señorita…!**_

_**-Levy: Mamá ahora no estoy de humor… (Cogiendo galletas del cuenco) por favor… solo eso te pido… un poco de paz…**_

_**-Katherine: Bueno… está bien… por cierto sabias que la vecina se ha divorciado 3 veces… no se tu pero a mí me suena a una descarada… no crees, porque no es normal tantos divorcios…**_

_**-Levy: Me voy a la cama… (Ya en su habitación observaba su teléfono donde la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Gajeel) podría llamarlo para saber cómo están… pero que estoy pensando solo lleva tres días fuera y ya le echo de menos… (Acariciando la pantalla) pero con preguntar si están bien no mata… (Abrazando su almohada y mordiéndose el labio inferior) solo escuchar su voz… solo eso… (Cerrando los ojos) sentir un abrazo… yo… le quiero… (Abriendo los ojos) y sus abuelos maternos? No pueden ser peores que… uhgg… esas personas… (Pensando que el calificativo que les puso Crujsager era el adecuado) porque siento esa necesidad de confortarlo, acariciar su mejilla y decirle que ya no importa… (Comenzando a brotar lágrimas de ella) es que si fuera yo estaría destrozada… al ver que solo quieren utilizarme… como pueden fingir que se está muriendo, incluso les interesa poco su difunta hija… o su nieta… egoístas… yo no quiero… no quiero lastimar a Gajeel… (Llorando) por eso dijo… por eso dijo… (Recordando las palabras de Crujsager – Antes de lastimarlo cruelmente) Gajeel… Gajeel… (Escuchando su teléfono sonar…Cogiendo y secando un poco sus lágrimas) Pero que…! (En la pantalla estaba el nombre de Gajeel) Hola…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Dulzura…!?**_

_**-Levy: Si…**_

_**-Gajeel: Que raro…**_

_**-Levy: El que?**_

_**-Gajeel: Normalmente me dice que no te llame dulzura…**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo la energía y alegría volver): Jijiji… es verdad… pero me has pillado un poco… aturdida… estaba comenzando a dormir…**_

_**-Gajeel: Perdona que te despierte… pero necesitaba llamarte…**_

_**-Levy: Porque…! Paso algo…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No nada… es difícil de explicar, pero solo tuve esa necesidad… de repente apareciste en mis pensamientos y bueno…**_

_**-Levy: Gracias por llamar… también estaba pensando en ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… te dije que me extrañarías… una vez que me tienes es difícil olvidarme…**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji… no seas arrogante…**_

_**-Gajeel: Puedo preguntarte algo…**_

_**-Levy: Ya preguntaste… no…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que graciosa… te voy a hacer una pregunta… si sigues al teléfono no te ha enfadado y si escucho que has colgado significa que si…**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel déjate de misterios… me estas asustando… que es lo que quieres preguntar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale… hem… dime tienes pijama o camisón…?**_

_**-Levy (Extrañada): Camisón…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… hem… con ropa interior o sin ella… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose roja): Con… pero no sé porque estás haciendo esas preguntas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es muy importante… hem… son tangas, braguitas bóxer, braguitas normales o algo muy sexy y erótico… hola…? (Escuchando el sonido del teléfono fuera de línea) si… creo que ya me pase con las preguntas… Gehee… (Tumbándose en la cama y sonando su teléfono) Hum..? (Contestando) Si…?!**_

_**-Levy: Braguitas bóxer… Que tengas dulces sueños… (Colgando)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… SÍ…..! Ahora si podré dormir soñando con ella… joder… con solo imaginarla… Oh… que belleza… (Escuchando a Lorenz moverse en su tienda de acampar)**_

_**-Lorenz: Todo bien Gajeel…? Escuche un grito…**_

_**-Gajeel: Todo de maravilla… es más tendré hermosos sueños… Gehee… (Recostándose en la cama) Que descanses Lorenz…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Domingo por la mañana, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte despertando al pequeño grupo de campistas, estos ya tenían que alistar sus cosas pues salían por la tarde y se despedirían hasta el año que viene, volver al club pues los padres se verían mañana en el trabajo.**_

_**-Lorenz: Buenos días club de campo… soy el primero en saludarte amanecer…**_

_**-Gajeel (Detrás de Lorenz): Buenos días Lorenz… ya despertaste…**_

_**-Lorenz (Deprimiéndose, ya que visualizo a un Gajeel muy despierto con pescado fresco en manos): Oh… has madrugado…**_

_**-Gajeel: No hay nada como el amanecer y pescado fresco…**_

_**-Pedro: Buenos días… vaya que madrugador… pescado...**_

_**-Romeo: Señor Mcgarden… cuantos pescados se llevan a casa… ustedes sí que son un buen equipo de pesca…**_

_**-Isaac: Cuanto tiempo llevan despiertos…?**_

_**-Lorenz (T_T): Yo no mucho…**_

_**-Macao: Bueno chicos a recoger las carpas…**_

_**-Herny: Los mayores las carpas, los pequeños a recoger la basura y lo que nos estemos dejando…**_

_**-Miguel: Papá podemos darnos un último chapuzón en el lago…?**_

_**-Marcos: Solo una hora… y a recoger…**_

_**-Romeo: He…! Vosotros espérenme…!**_

_**-Sebastián: No olviden la crema protectora…!**_

_**Ya habían recogido casi todo lo utilizado en el campamento, los niños se estaban secando mientras los jóvenes ajustaban bien las mochilas.**_

_**-Marcos: En media hora nos vamos…**_

_**-Lorenz: Iré a lavarme las manos al lago… (Caminando al lago)**_

_**-Miguel: Yo tengo que mear… (Corriendo a unos arbustos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Trata de regarlos bien…! Gehee… (Escuchando el grito del chico) He…!**_

_**-Migue: Kyaaaa….! (Corriendo hacia ellos con un oso pisándole los talones)**_

_**-Sebastián: Todos al árbol…!**_

_**-Marcos: Miguel… (Observando que el oso estaba demasiado cerca)**_

_**-Miguel: AYUDA…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Aquí…! He...! Oso…! (Haciendo que el oso desviara su camino en dirección de Lorenz) Ay…! Madre…! (Corriendo)**_

_**-Gajeel (A medio trepar al árbol): Lorenz al árbol…! (Observándolo tropezar y caer al suelo) LORENZ…!**_

_**-Lorenz (Cayendo, rodando por la hierba recibió una zarpa del oso haciendo que siga tambaleándose en el suelo): Mamá…!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya anochecía y una peli azul comenzaba a preocuparse, pues su padre y Gajeel tendrían que haber llegado a las 9 y ninguno daba señal de estar volviendo, su hermana ya había regresado a las 8:30 y los minutos continuaban pasando.**_

_**-Levy: No crees que algo debió de pasarles…!?**_

_**-Lianne: De ser así Papá llamaría para decírnoslo…**_

_**-Katherine: Seguro se les pincho un neumático o se quedaron sin combustible… le suele pasar al inútil de vuestro padre…**_

_**-Lianne: Si le suele pasar cuando viajamos contigo… pero sorpresa, sorpresa, tu no estas con él así que… algo debió de pasar…**_

_**-Katherine: No seas grosera… (Yéndose a la cocina)**_

_**-Levy: En serio estoy preocupada… Papá siempre llama cuando sabe que llegará tarde a la hora planificada… y el dijo que estaría aquí a las 9 y son casi las once…**_

_**-Lianne: Yo también me estoy preocupando…**_

_**-Katherine: Ah claro, es verdad se ha llevado consigo al criminal ese… seguramente asalto a tu padre, lo asesino y ahora huye de la ciudad…**_

_**-Levy: MAMÁ…! No digas tonterías…!**_

_**-Lianne: Esperen viene un coche… (Visualizando un vehículo acercarse y termino aparcándose en la entrada) si… es Papá…**_

_**-Katherine: Se los dije… el inútil de vuestro padre olvido llenar el tanque… uff… es el colmo me voy a la cama… decirle que llevo dos horas durmiendo… y que no haga ruido al entrar a la habitación… y si va a hacer ruido ya puede dormir en el sofá… (Subiendo las escaleras)**_

_**-Lianne: No vas a recibirlo…?**_

_**-Katherine: Si llevo dormida dos horas… no…! (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Lianne: Es el colmo…**_

_**-Levy: Déjalo… Lia… (Escuchando la cerradura ceder y abrirse la puerta) Papi bienvenido… **_

_**-Lorenz: Hola… cielito… Lia cariño… prepara la habitación de invitados… por favor…**_

_**-Lianne: Oh dios mío… mi padre es vidente… ya ni falta hace que te dé el recado de tu "amada" espada… perdón esposa… (Retirándose a la habitación) Te la tengo lista en dos minutos…**_

_**-Lorenz: No la entiendo…**_

_**-Levy (-_-): No preguntes…**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno cielito ayúdame por favor… que si no se me congela en el coche…**_

_**-Levy: De que hablas…? (Observando que en la puerta entraba Gajeel con mucha dificultad)**_

_**-Gajeel: No te preocupes Lorenz mientras pueda moverme puedo hacer las cosas yo solito… el que este casi moribundo no significa que este inutilizado…**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Donde abre oído eso…!?**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… por favor no te muevas… recuerda lo que dijo el médico (Cogiendo a Gajeel haciendo que este ponga el brazo sobre su hombro)**_

_**-Levy (Notando que el chico estaba herido): Oh por dios… que ha ocurrido…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada… dulzura… Gehee… solo que Lorenz y yo tuvimos la experiencia de conocer a un oso asustado, hambriento y con muy malas pulgas… Gehee… pero era majo… le dio de palmaditas a tu padre… (Señalando el vendaje en el brazo de Lorenz)**_

_**-Levy (Llevándose las manos a la boca): PAPÁ…! ESTAS BIEN…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh si estoy bien… el doctor dice que solo es un rasguño… nada en comparación con Gajeel…**_

_**-Levy (Volviendo la vista al peli negro): Pero que has hecho…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada… solo quería jugar a los karatekas con un oso que acaba de cumplir 8 años, de 2,95 m y con 575kg… y sabes que… no le gustó nada el jueguito… Gehee… ouch… (Posando la mano en las costillas) Así que felíz cumpleaños vertebras…**_

_**-Lorenz: Has bautizado al oso Vertebras…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… así lo he bautizado pues es lo único que le faltaba romperme… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Crees que esto tiene gracia…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No ninguna… pero te traje un recuerdo… (Sacando de una bolsa una pata de oso disecada) La cogí en la tienda de recuerdos y estoy a cien por ciento seguro que este era el tamaño de la pata de vertebras… lo se porque me dejo bien marcadas las zarpas en la espalda…**_

_**-Levy (Visualizando que la mayor parte de los vendajes estaban en la espalda del chico): DEJA DE LLAMARLO VERTEBRAS…! SUENA HORRIBLE… TE PUDO HABER MATADO… PERO NO… Y MÁS… NO… GAJEEL REDFOX TENÍA QUE LUCIRSE PROVOCANDO A UN OSO… TAL VEZ PARA TI SEA GRACIOSO PERO NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA EN LO ABSOLUTO…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Levy…**_

_**-Levy: No lo defiendas Papá… mírate… tu desde cuando regresar con un vendaje en el brazo, desde nunca y ahora te vas con Gajeel y mírate como regresas…**_

_**-Lorenz: Levy…**_

_**-Levy (Comenzando a llorar): Que tan irresponsable puedes llegar a ser…! Ten un poco de cordura… por amor a la vida…!**_

_**-Lorenz: CIELO…! Te prohíbo hablarle de esa forma a Gajeel… de echo es bienvenido a esta casa cuando quiera… tiene toda mi confianza y mi más profundo aprecio…**_

_**-Levy: Que…!?**_

_**-Lorenz: Y esta noche es mi invitado… y quisiera que tanto tú, como tu hermana y tu madre le traten muy bien…**_

_**-Levy: Papá pero que estás diciendo…!?**_

_**-Lorenz: Te estoy diciendo… que Gajeel tiene todas las puertas abiertas de esta casa, y quiero recordarle que tengo tres hijas a lo que estoy más que dispuesto en cederle la mano de una si él me lo pide, quiero ser el orgulloso suegro de este chico, ya que si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí con vosotras…**_

_**-Gajeel: El oso ataco a tu padre… y… bueno solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho… hem… ya que me va a ceder la mano de una de sus dulces hijas, no le importa que nos saltemos la ceremonia a la noche de nupcias… Gehee… si igual me la va a dar…**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo que intento decir es que me ha salvado la vida… este chico ES MI HÉROE…!**_

_**-Levy: Que...!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Esta es la conversación que tuvo Crujsager con su madre.<strong>_

_**-Crujsager (Con apariencia aburrida hasta que escucho el nombre y se le abrieron los ojos en molestia, cogiendo el teléfono): QUÉ MIERDA ENTIENDES CUANDO TE DIGO QUE NO LLAMES A ESTA CASA…!**_

_**-Ruth: Tu padre está realmente acabado… se nos muere hijo…**_

_**-Crujsager: PUES QUE MUERA DE UNA VEZ Y DÉJANOS EN PAZ..! **_

_**-Ruth: Ten un poco de corazón… es su última voluntad…**_

_**-Crujsager: YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…!**_

_**-Ruth: Pero… hijo…**_

_**-Crujsager: NO…! QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA MÁS…!**_

_**-Ruth: Al menos deja que veamos al chico… ya sé que es varón… y le pusiste tu nombre… anda déjanos ver a Crujsi…**_

_**-Crujsager (Aumentando la fuerza de voz que salió como un rugido): NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLO CRUJSI...! TE PROHIBO SALIR DE TU ESTUPIDO HOCICO SU NOMBRE…!**_

_**-Ruth: No me digas eso… Crujsi… un varón… sabes lo que representa…!**_

_**-Crujsager: HASTA NUNCA RUTH…! (Colgando el teléfono con fuerza y observando a Levy) no vuelvas a coger las llamadas de esta casa…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahora si los dejo hasta la próxima vez, espero vuestros comentarios ya sean positivos, negativos o amenazas... todos son bien recibidos... un beso enorme esperando que lo hayan disfrutado (no lo olviden COMENTEN...) <strong>_


	22. 22-Animal salvaje vs Bestia salvaje:

**Hola a todos y todas los y las que siguen este fic... T.T si no tengo escusa para que este tan atrasado... pero ya lo tengo y se los dejo**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo que FT y personajes de dragón Ball no son de mi pertenencia (¬_¬ Solo lo digo por que se hace mención de uno de ellos léanlo y lo sabrán...) son obras de Hiro Mashima y Akira toriyama... ahora sin más preámbulos los dejo que lo disfruten y espero les guste...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>22.- <strong>**Animal salvaje vs Bestia salvaje:**

_**-Lorenz: Lo que oyes cielo… es mi héroe… gracias a Gajeel estoy en casa con mi familia…**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Gajeel): Y… tu… le salvaste…!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho…**_

_**-Levy (Acercándose y abrazándolo): Pero le salvaste… a costa de tu propia vida…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem… me pediste que me portara bien y eso hice… Gehee… claro que a verte… (Observando a la chica que comenzaba a llorar) quiero decir… que al oso no le hizo ninguna gracia…**_

_**-Levy: Gracias… gracias Gajeel… gracias por traer de vuelta a mi padre… te lo agradezco… (Apartándose del chico y tirándole de la oreja) pero eso fue peligroso… Gajeel Redfox… mira cómo te ha dejado… no vuelvas a hacerlo… me oyes… no vuelvas a enfrentarte a un oso en lo que te quede de vida… **_

_**-Gajeel (Siendo arrastrado por la chica): Auchhh…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Cielo…?**_

_**-Lianne (Regresando de la planta baja no se dio cuenta de la escena): Me he perdido de algo…**_

_**-Lorenz: Vete a la cama princesita… tu hermana está muy enfadada… (Siguiéndolos)**_

_**-Lianne: Vale… pero mañana por la mañana quiero saber porque está enfadada… (Yéndose a la cocina) primero beberé un poco de leche fresca antes de irme a la cama…**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo que tú quieras princesa…**_

_**-Levy (Aun tirándole de la oreja y llevándoselo escaleras arriba): Debería castigarte por esto… a un oso… un oso… en que cabeza razonable cabe… (Haciéndolo entrar a una habitación) Ahora te quedas aquí a reflexionar porque no debes lanzarte sin pensar a un animal salvaje… (Soltándole la oreja y preparándole la cama) te tumbas a descansar… ya mañana hablaremos… (Cogiéndolo del brazo y tumbándolo) Te traeré algo de leche fresca y a dormir…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero… (Pero fue callado por un dedo de la peli azul)**_

_**-Levy: Nada de peros… porque esta discusión no ha terminado… (Saliendo y encontrándose a su padre en el umbral ya que este los había seguido) y tú también a la cama papá… (Bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina)**_

_**-Lorenz (Mirando a Gajeel como buscando una respuesta ante la situación): Que… que acaba de pasar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Hem… que ya sabe… si así es conmigo sin estar casados ya se puede hacer una idea de cómo será cuando estemos casados… Gehee…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh…! Y porque no pusiste resistencia…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Por varias razones… la primera… porque estoy herido y el cuerpo aun me duele… la segunda… en serio Lorenz, usted cree que se puede poner resistencia viéndola así enfada… como para cabrearla más de la cuenta y por ultimo… quería ver que tan lejos me llevaba con este sermón… Gehee… me gusta… (Frotándose la oreja) mira que traerme a la habitación de las orejas… como si fuera un niño… Gehee… me gusta ese plan mamá… (Observándola entrar con una bandeja) mamá puedo ir mañana a jugar con mis amigos o todavía estas enfadada… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Le lanzo una mirada de enfado que Lorenz no reconocía nunca antes verlo): No quiero oír tus bromas… que estás castigado…**_

_**-Lorenz: Yo… me voy ya a la cama… que descanses Gajeel… (Dándole un beso en la frente a su hija) buenas noches cielo… (Retirándose)**_

_**-Levy: Que descanses papá… (Acercándose a Gajeel posando la bandeja a un lado de la cama) tú no tienes ni remedio ni cura verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Haz vuelto a la razón…?**_

_**-Levy: No te burles… que sigo enfadada…**_

_**-Gajeel: Conmigo… con el oso o con tu padre…? Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Con los tres…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… brillante respuesta…**_

_**-Levy: Lamento… haberte gritado antes… lo siento…**_

_**-Gajeel: No sabía que fueras ese tipo de personas… prejuiciosas… la verdad no lo aparentas…**_

_**- Levy: Y no lo soy… solo que verlos me enfado y con lo que me contaste sobre tu aventura con la magdalena… pues… me temí que lo hubieras provocado tu… lo siento… no debí juzgar antes de saber los acontecimientos…**_

_**-Gajeel: En aquel tiempo era un crio… te aseguro que provocar osos no está en la lista de mis hobbies… Gehee… porque el bastardo ese ha sido un auténtico dolor en el jodido trasero…**_

_**-Levy: Hey…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento… y… gracias por la leche…**_

_**-Levy: No lo volveré a hacer…**_

_**-Gajeel (En tono burlón): Traerme leche…?**_

_**-Levy (Conteniendo una sonrisa): No bobo… me refiero a sacar conclusiones adelantadas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Olvídalo… (Sacando un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo) no es que me haya afectado de ninguna manera sabes… (Comenzando a escribir) mum…?**_

_**-Levy: Que haces…?**_

_**-Gajeel (a modo pensativo): Mum… oye que podría rimar con maldito perdedor…?**_

_**-Levy: Que pregunta es esa… (Acercándose a mirar el papel) que es eso?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… la canción que estuve escribiendo para que Crujsager me la cante…**_

_**-Levy (Con un 0o0): En serio harás que tu padre te cante eso…?! (Señalando el papel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Haciendo un puchero): Que clase de hijo eres…? (Entrando en cuenta de algo ¬_¬) Donde habré oído una pregunta similar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No sé qué murmuras… pero necesito concentración para esto…**_

_**-Levy: Ufff… dime que tienes hasta ahora (Sentándose a su lado)**_

_**-Gajeel: No te vayas a sentir mal por lo que leas… Gehee…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**La mañana del lunes era preciosa, el sol resplandecía y una peli azul se estiraba con los primeros rayo de la mañana, se sentía bien muy cálida y protegida.**_

_**-Levy (Estirándose): Hum…! Qué bien dormí… (Topando su pie con algo) He…! (Destapando se encontró con la pierna de alguien) Lia…? (Descubriendo la sabana que tenía en la almohada) Despierta dormilona… Hup…! (Su color paso a pálido y luego a rojo ya que no era su hermana, era un peli negro que dormía tranquilamente a su lado) Dor… dormí… con… con él…?! (Observando que este abría los ojos)**_

_**-Gajeel (Con la media sonrisa que lo caracteriza): Buenos días dulzura… dormiste bien o te duele algo… (Haciendo que esta se avergonzara)**_

_**-Levy: Que…!? Que paso… anoche… yo… no… no recuerdo nada…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Sentándose… Gehee… quieres que te diga que paso…?!**_

_**-Levy (Tragando saliva): Hup…! Oh… no puede ser…**_

_**-Gajeel: Anoche… tu y yo… (Acercando su rostro al de la chica) Tu y yo… dor… mi… mos…!**_

_**-Levy: Que…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Te quedaste dormida mientras escribía la canción, te veías tan grácil… que te tome unas fotos dormida (Mostrándole el teléfono donde yacía una Levy profundamente dormida) al terminar me dispuse a dormir… que por cierto sabias que… roncas como una morsa… Gehee… (Haciendo que la chica se avergonzará aún más de lo que estaba)**_

_**-Levy (Golpeándolo con la almohada): No seas grosero… yo… yo no ronco… idiota…! (Poniéndose en pie) mira que asustarme de esa manera… ufff… por un momento pensé que tú y yo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mira quien iba a pensar que esta inocente y dulce chica es una pervertida… que pensamientos tienes…?!**_

_**-Levy (Volviendo a golpearlo con la almohada): Déjame en paz… a cualquiera que le hables en ese tono pensaría lo mismo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndola de la muñeca): Pero eso no te quita lo pervertida… deberé cuidarme de ahora en adelante ahora que sé la clase de pensamientos oscuros, pervertidos e indecentes que tienes uhh… (Soltándola) Gehee… debería darte vergüenza…**_

_**-Levy: Ya vasta… (Caminando hacia la puerta) me voy a dar una ducha y bajo desayunar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Esa información es porque intentas darme una invitación subliminal…?! Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Roja de pies a cabeza): Vuélvete a dormir… porque si te veo abajo te mato… (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Gajeel: Huy… que genio… porque se habrá puesto así… Gehee… (Caminando hacia la puerta) Desa… Desayuno… Desa... Desayuno… quiero desayuno… voy a desayunar… Hey…! (Entrando a la cocina y buscando entre los armarios) por fin… el cofre del tesoro… (Con una caja de cereales en la mano) ahora… un cuenco, leche, fruta y una tostada… Gehee… (Sentándose en la mesa de la cocina)**_

_**-Lorenz (Entrando a la cocina): Hum… que bien dormí… (Observando la mesa y sonriendo ampliamente) Oh… buenas días Gajeel… dormiste bien…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Se podría decir que mejor imposible… Eh dormido de maravilla… (Continuando devorando su desayuno y escuchando que alguien entraba dando brinquitos a la cocina)**_

_**-Lianne (Sin ver a Gajeel paso directamente a su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla): Buenos días papi…**_

_**-Lorenz: Buenos días princesa… has dormido bien…?**_

_**-Lianne (Abriendo un armario sacando buscando algo): Si muy bien… donde está mi cuenco…?**_

_**-Lorenz: El de los pollito, conejitos o el de las flores…?**_

_**-Lianne (Haciendo un puchero): Conejitos… quiero mi cuenco de conejitos y no lo encuentro…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mierda… lo tengo yo… no me di cuenta… (Haciendo que la chica se girara y se percatara de su presencia) deberé traerme un cuenco para la próxima… yo con conejitos… el que me vea me fotografía y mi reputación moriría…**_

_**-Lianne (Petrificada): Tu… que haces aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Desayuno para irme al… perdona Lorenz… Puto instituto… por cierto bonito pijama… (Señalando sus pantuflas)**_

_**-Lianne (Auto mirándose pues estaba toda despeinada, traía una camiseta holgada que dejaba ver el ombligo, con estampados de vaquitas, un pantalón corto color rosa con dibujos de gatitos dormilones y unas pantuflas de conejitos blancos): KYYAAAAAAAAAA….! (Saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello) QUE VERGÜENZA… ME MUERO… ME MUERO… MI VIDA SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN INFIERNO… (Cruzándose con Levy en las escaleras) PORQUE NADIE EN ESTA CASA RESPETA NADA… NO HAY COMINUCACIÓN, ESTAMOS EN TOTAL ABANDONO… YA ME PODRÍAN HABER DICHO QUE EL ESTABA AQUÍ… PERO NO… NO… LUEGO NO LES EXTRAÑEN A LOS PADRES PORQUE LOS HIJOS NOS HACEMOS REVELDES… ATILA… ATILA.. VEN POR MIS TRIPAS… SACAME ESTA VERGÜENZA QUITANDOME LA VIDA… (Entrando a su habitación cerrando con fuerza)**_

_**-Levy (Entrando a la cocina): Pero qué diablos le pasa, que mosca le ha picado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Será que es fan enamorada de Atila el huno… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (¬o¬): Muy bien dime, que le has hecho o dicho…?! Confiesa…**_

_**-Gajeel (Atragantándose con el desayuno): Pero bueno… ahora el malo de la peli soy yo… no le he hecho nada, pregúntale a Lorenz… a que si… Lorenz…**_

_**-Lorenz: A lo mejor se fue así por la grosería que soltaste sobre el instituto…**_

_**-Levy (¬_¬): Lo sabía…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo dije eso y bonito pijama… que por cierto es la cosa más ridícula, cursi y femenina que he visto en mi vida… (Observando entrar a la cocina a Katherine) Perdón me retracto… esta si es la cosa más ridícula y fea que he visto en mi vida…**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Hey…! (Katherine tenía un albornoz color violeta chillón, pantuflas naranjas oscuras con caras de ardillas, traía la cabeza cubierta por una toalla y la cara llena de una crema verde)**_

_**-Katherine: Alguien puede decirme que le pasa a Lia…?! No deja de gritar… vergüenza, Apocalipsis y para colmo me ha sacado del cuarto de baño a la fuerza…**_

_**-Gajeel: Buenos días Señor Piccoro… (Provocando que sus dos acompañantes suelten una risita)**_

_**-Katherine (Percatándose de la presencia del chico y cubriendo su cuerpo con las manos): Pero qué demonios hace este chico aquí…! LORENZ…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Mire por donde comenzare a llamarle Señor… no…? Señor Piccoro… y tranquila… que agradeceré al cielo, santos, demonios, discípulos, reyes magos, santa Claus, conejo de pascua a Jesús y al mismísimo Dios… que ese albornoz no deja ver nada…**_

_**-Katherine: Grosero… que hace este chico aquí…?! En nuestra casa, dentro de nuestra cocina y sentado en nuestra mesa**_

_**-Gajeel (Levantando la mano a modo de alumno respondiendo): Desayunando…! (Provocando otra risa de sus acompañantes)**_

_**-Katherine: Que gracioso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Perdón… no sabía que fuera una pregunta capciosa…**_

_**-Lorenz: Katy… cariño… deja de molestar a Gajeel…**_

_**-Katherine: De que estás hablando…?**_

_**-Levy (Sentándose al lado de Gajeel): Ufff… ayer un oso ataco a papá y Gajeel le salvo la vida…**_

_**-Lorenz: Por eso este chico tiene mi aprecio y confianza…**_

_**-Katherine: Oh… por favor Lorenz… solo dale 60 dólares y deuda saldada…**_

_**-Lorenz: Eso no me parece correcto cariño… después de todo arriesgo su vida… y…**_

_**-Katherine: Cállate Lorenz…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Si… cariño… (Sentándose)**_

_**-Gajeel: No le grite…**_

_**-Katherine: No me levantes la voz… que estas en mi casa…**_

_**-Lorenz: Pero es mi invitado…**_

_**-Katherine: HE DICHO CÁLLATE LORENZ… (Haciendo que este se vuelva a sentar)**_

_**-Lorenz: Si cariño…**_

_**-Gajeel (Encarando a Katherine): HE DICHO QUE NO LE GRITE…! Y SIÉNTESE…! (Haciendo que esta retrocediera y se sentara) que los desayunos me gustan más cuando se toman en paz…**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz… vas a permitir que me grite en mi propia casa…!?**_

_**-Lorenz: Si lo sé, estuvo muy mal… (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Gajeel… verás es mi esposa… y…**_

_**-Gajeel: Silencio Lorenz y desayune…**_

_**-Lorenz: Si… Gajeel… (Comenzando a desayunar)**_

_**-Katherine: LORENZ…!**_

_**-Gajeel: KATY….! DÉJELO DESAYUNAR… Y MUDA…!**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz… que poco hombre eres que ni siquiera eres capaz de callar a este chico en nuestra casa…**_

_**-Lorenz: Es mi invitado…**_

_**-Katherine: Pero dile algo…**_

_**-Lorenz: Gajeel…**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándole el azúcar): Toma… y en silencio…**_

_**-Lorenz: Gracias… (Dirigiéndose a su mujer) lo siento cariño… dijo silencio… (Continuando con su desayuno)**_

_**-Katherine (Poniéndose en pie): INUTIL…! TU DELINCUENTE… SAL AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LEVANTES LA VOZ DE ESA MANERA…**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose en pie y encarándola): ESCUCHE… MUJER DE LAS NARICES… DEJE DESAYUNAR EN PAZ… AHORA SE SIENTA, DESAYUNA Y SE QUEDA CALLADITA… PORQUE A MI… NADIE ME GRITA… ENTIENDE… Y DEJE DE TOCARME LOS COJONES… QUE NO SE LO VUELVO A REPETIR… (Haciendo que la mujer indignada se sentara asustada)**_

_**-Katherine: Nadie va a decir nada…**_

_**-Gajeel: El desayuno estaba bueno… (Cogiendo el cuenco y llevándolo al fregadero) Bueno… nos vamos al instituto…?**_

_**-Levy: Pero apenas son las 7…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… ya… pero quiero ir saliendo eh quedado con Crujsa a las 7 en las puertas del instituto…**_

_**-Levy (Observando otra vez el reloj): Tal parece llegas tarde son las 7 en punto…**_

_**-Gajeel: Estoy a buena hora… cuando decimos a las 7 quiere decir… muy temprano una hora más de siesta… mejor a las 8…**_

_**-Levy (¬_¬): En pocas palabras… lo verás a las 8 y no a las 7…**_

_**-Gajeel: Aplausos… lo ha pillado a la primera…**_

_**-Levy (Haciendo un puchero `o´): Que gracioso… (Poniéndose en pie) gracias por el desayuno… iré a vestirme…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… Gajeel… no tienes el uniforme aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo las cosas que llevo a la acampada): No se preocupe… aquí tengo lo que necesito para el instituto…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… lo previniste y trajiste un uniforme… bravo por ti Gajeel (Observando que solo sacaba de la mochila de acampar la mochila que suele llevar al instituto) si necesitas planchar el uniforme…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si justo lo que necesito… (Abriendo la mochila revelando solo un cuaderno y bolígrafos)**_

_**-Lorenz: Esto…?! Solo eso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Naa… con tan qué te presentes así sea desnudo… ellos solo quieren que asistas no? Y todo lo que necesito es un cuaderno donde tomar notas y bolígrafos…**_

_**-Levy: En serio piensas ir con ropa casual al instituto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… recuerda que acabo de llegar de viaje, me ataco un oso y no he tenido tiempo de regresar a casa… conclusión (Hablándole a un director imaginario) Direc… perdónelo por esta vez… y el director dirá… si seguro pero solo por esta vez… y yo diré… Gracias… Ouch… no se preocupe, debe ser que estoy pasando por síntomas traumatológicos por el ataque… y diré otro Ouch… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (¬c¬): Eso es aprovecharse de su condición…**_

_**-Gajeel: No… eso es sacarle partido a la ocasión… recuerdas soy la víctima de un ataque…**_

_**-Levy (Saliendo de la cocina): Realmente eres increíble…**_

_**-Gajeel: De nuevo gracias… me alegra saber que aun piensas en mí de esa forma… Gehee… (Observándola subir y vio como Lianne entraba otra vez a la cocina pero llevaba uniforme) Que mal… ni me diste tiempo de sacarte una foto con tu pijama…**_

_**-Lianne: Insisto la vida es injusta… porque de todas las personas en el mundo y tenías que ser tú el que me vea en pijama y hecha un desastre…**_

_**-Lorenz: Vamos… princesa… desayuna que tenemos que ir a la escuela…**_

_**-Lianne: Si papi… (Sentándose a desayunar)**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno… yo espero a dulzura en el garaje…**_

_**-Katherine: Espera… dulzura? Te refieres a Levy…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mum… Si… por…?**_

_**-Katherine (Poniéndose en pie y subiendo las escaleras): Olvídalo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Encogiéndose de hombros): Hup… cada día me agrada más tu madre…**_

_**-Lianne (Atragantándose con el desayuno y sorprendida): En serio…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… me agrada tanto como… (Mirando a Lorenz) Perdona Lorenz… (Volviendo a la chica) un diagnóstico de tumor mesclado con lepra entre los huevos… Gehee… (Haciendo que la chica soltara una risita)**_

_**-Lianne: No te lo pienso discutir…Jiji…**_

_**-Lorenz: Creo que eso ha sido un poco ofensivo…**_

_**-Lianne: Papi… no vas preparando el coche… no me gustaría llegar tarde… (Haciendo ojitos)**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… si claro princesa mía… (Saliendo de la cocina)**_

_**-Lianne: Ahora si podemos hablar con calma sin cortarnos nada de las verdades de mi madre…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… sabía que eras ese tipo de chica… en serio… ni parecen hermanas… bueno de apariencia si… pero de carácter…**_

_**-Lianne: Si podría decir… que la fachada de niña buena solo es delante de ellos… pero a mí me gusta más lo rebelde… (Guiñándole un ojo) esa vida de apuestas, fiestas, adrenalina y locura que tienes tu… Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Gajeel: De ese tipo de chicas ya conozco demasiado… (Palmeándole la cabeza) Y no estoy interesado…**_

_**-Lianne: Sabes lo que dice el diario de mi hermana sobre ti…? (Haciendo que el chico regrese a su lado)**_

_**-Gajeel: Que…!**_

_**-Lianne: Jaja… mírate… que cambio más rápido… Gajeel-kun… pero solo te diré que ella piensa que eres una buena persona… solitaria… y…**_

_**-Gajeel: Y…?**_

_**-Lianne: Y… que mereces una oportunidad…**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo…?!**_

_**-Lianne: Y que esperabas que pusiera…? Algo como que este loca por ti…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo pone?**_

_**-Lianne (Volviendo a su desayuno con poco interés): No…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mierda… la esperare en el garaje… (Saliendo de la cocina)**_

_**-Lianne: Si yo también me voy… Jiji…**_

_**-Gajeel (Para sí): Maldita sea… debo mejorar en algo mi situación… dijo que sería mi novia… pero de qué sirve si no siente nada por mí… (Dando una patada a un cubo de basura que estaba en el garaje) luego podría decir que rompemos… y adiós… chica, adiós alegría, adiós (Tragando saliva) mi Hermes… **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras en la planta de arriba se encontraba Katherine, hablaba enfadada y seriamente con Levy, mientras que está se alistaba para ir al instituto.**_

_**-Levy (Colocándose la falda): Mamá por favor… deja de decir tonterías…**_

_**-Katherine: Tonterías… tonterías… yo te voy a decir lo que es una tontería… dejar que ese chico se acerque a nuestros jardín siquiera… no me gusta… es peligroso…**_

_**-Levy (Frente al espejo peinándose): De eso nada mamá… si, sé que se ve rudo y agresivo… pero es un buen chico…**_

_**-Katherine: No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que te llama dulzura… y eso es malo…**_

_**-Levy: Porque…?**_

_**-Katherine: No te das cuenta o es que estas ciega…! Está claro que quiere ser un pretendiente…!**_

_**-Levy: Mamá… por favor…**_

_**-Katherine: Me niego… no lo acepto… es un delincuente… la sobra de la sociedad…**_

_**-Levy: Mamá…!**_

_**-Katherine: Se lo que te digo… es un adefesio… un rata de callejón… que no te conviene en lo más mínimo… solo podré respirar tranquila cuando estés en la universidad… ahí encontrarás candidatos a tu altura… y alguno que otro chico que conociste de niña… los recuerdas… todos ellos con padres de buenas posiciones sociales y uno que otro con visión y con una gran fortuna esperándole en el mañana…**_

_**-Levy: Porque lo juzgas tan cruelmente… él no ha hecho nada malo…**_

_**-Katherine (Con apariencia arrogante): Sé que las verdades duelen cariño… pero es necesario que tengas los ojos abiertos… y darte cuenta… que ese chico se muere en la calle y nadie le echará de menos… porque… porque es eso simplemente, es alguien con los pies dentro de la penitenciaria… y tan felices que seremos cuando eso ocurra… esa clase de basura solo tiene un lugar… y es el vertedero… mientras nosotros estamos en la cima…**_

_**-Levy (Reprimiendo rabia ante la injusta forma de verlo): Ya basta mamá… tengo que ir al instituto… (Cogiendo su mochila) me voy… (Con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos y para sí) Porque… porque es tan superficial y prejuiciosa… (Llegando al garaje donde ya se encontraba su hermana en el coche de su padre y se iban) Adiós Lia… que tengas buen día papi…**_

_**-Lorenz: Adiós cielo… adiós Gajeel…**_

_**-Lianne: Venga papá que llego tarde… Adiós Lev… Gajeel-kun… visítame pronto…**_

_**-Gajeel: No lo olvide Lorenz hoy a las cinco… que vengo a pintar…**_

_**-Lorenz: Vale… (Siguiendo su camino)**_

_**-Levy (Acercándose a Gajeel): Bien… nos vamos… (Subiendo a la moto)**_

_**-Gajeel: Estas… bien…?**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): Si claro… porque no iba a estarlo (Poniéndose el casco)**_

_**-Gajeel (Subiendo a la moto): Será porque aunque te conozca poco… tu sonrisa real es más viva y llena de energía… ahora me sonríes pero la siento muerta y falsa…**_

_**-Levy (Escondiendo la cabeza en la espalda del chico avergonzada): Estoy bien de verás… es… es solo que no me gusta… mum… como mamá trata a papá… eso es todo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Encendiendo la moto): Y pésima mintiendo…**_

_**-Levy (Avergonzándose más): Porque dices eso?**_

_**-Gajeel (Conduciendo): Solo te lo diré una vez… y presta atención que no pienso repetirlo dulzura… no hay cosa más desagradable en este mundo que odie que la mentira… así que no lo vuelvas a hacer… aunque te duela decirlo o me duela escucharlo, solo dime si quieres hablar de ello o no y lo respetaré… entendiste…**_

_**-Levy (Cabizbaja): Si…**_

_**-Gajeel: Quieres hablar de ello…? (Pasando varias calles)**_

_**-Levy: No…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… a lo mejor esto mejora tu día… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy El que…? (Observándolo entrar al instituto y ahí vio al padre de Gajeel en una de las plazas de aparcar) Porque tu padre… está aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya te lo dije… Una apuesta… (Aparcando la moto y bajando de ella)**_

_**-Crujsager (Acercándose a su hijo): Maldito diablo infeliz… no sé cómo lo has hecho pero has venido…**_

_**-Gajeel: Una apuesta es una apuesta y es tiempo de pagar… (Tendiéndole el papel que escribía la noche anterior)**_

_**-Crujsager: Pero ya me las cobraré… (Leyendo el papel) Sin duda eres un cerdo gilipollas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú solo canta… (Apoyándose en la moto) aquí el público te escucha impaciente… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Señor Crujsager no es necesario que lo haga (Mirando a Gajeel) Es tu padre…**_

_**-Gajeel: No me lo recuerdes porque le cambio la letra a algo peor… que si yo perdía fijo me hacía vestir de colegiala…**_

_**-Levy: Que…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Déjalo niña… lo que un Redfox promete un Redfox lo cumple… y es tiempo de cumplir…**_

_**-Natsu (Que había llegado en ese momento) Buenos días… Ga… buenos días señor Redfox…**_

_**-Gajeel: Hola grillo…**_

_**-Natsu: Porque está tu padre aquí…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ha venido a cantarme algo… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: Oh…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Aclarándose la garganta): Bueno lo canto y me voy a trabajar…**_

_**-Gajeel: No lo olvides las reglas son las mismas… cada tres horas y a cantar… Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: Ya lo sé… cabrón de mierda… son mis reglas… Bueno haya voy… (Suspirando) "Yo soy… yo soy un jodido capullo gilipollas… que vitoreo a mi rey que es mi hijo y es un ganador, que orgullo besar su mierda ya que soy un maldito perdedor y aprendo arrepentido no apostar con él, mi rey, mi amo y maestro… te reverencio y me gusta cómo me restriega el estúpido padre que soy… Lalala…"… ya estas contento…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si soy súper felíz… Gehee… siempre es para mí un honor verte perder una apuesta…**_

_**-Natsu (Con un 0o0): Que… que ha sido eso…?**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja al ver la escena ¬.¬): Tal parece una apuesta que Gajeel se esta cobrando…**_

_**-Natsu: Que clase de hijo eres…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Gehee… eso mismo me preguntan en el trabajo… (Suspirando) Uff... la historia de mi vida… Gehee… bueno niños me voy que tengo trabajo y quiero ver la cara de mis compañeros alucinando verme cantar esto… Ja…**_

_**-Natsu: No parece afectarle…!**_

_**-Levy (¬_¬): Tal parece no… (Observándolo subirse a una moto)**_

_**-Natsu: Adiós señor… me gusto… hem…? Oírle cantar…? Creo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues ahora puedo decir milagro… mi hijo no regreso a fin de año… lastima… me encanta organizar la cena de noche vieja solo… y contigo uff que pesado se pone con el tema de la cena…**_

_**-Levy (-.-): Ya…! (Pasando por su lado un grupo de chicas empujadora un poco) He…!**_

_**-Jenny: Perdone usted es el padre de Gajeel-kun…?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Observándola con un poco de miedo haciendo gestos de que se vaya): Crujsa… tú continúa tu camino…**_

_**-Karen (Que el gesto de Gajeel no paso desapercibido): Oh… Gajeel-kun… no seas tímido… porque no nos presentas a tu padre… (Sonriendo coquetamente) Soy Karen… señor Redfox… una muy buena amiga de Gajeel…**_

_**-Crujsager (Observándola): Tienes algún interés de acostarte con mi hijo?**_

_**-Karen (Muy roja): Que pregunta es esa…?**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a su hijo): Tienes algún interés de acostarte con alguna de estas zorras…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Desinteresado): Ninguno…**_

_**-Crujsager: Eso pensé… ya decía yo que no podías tener tan mal gusto… bueno chicas… (Dirigiéndose a las chicas) Lo que él les haga es asunto únicamente de ustedes… pero recuerden que se vengara… lo conozco… y si tienen alguna queja ir a la ventana de reclamaciones… que por cierto no soy yo… Hasta nunca… (Arrancando la moto yéndose)**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiéndole del brazo a Jenny): Que pretendías que te mate…!**_

_**-Jenny: Que…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Acaba de hacer una canción de humillación… igual a cabreado por perder una apuesta… nunca pero nunca pongas a prueba su "buen humor temporal" lo pagarías con algo más que la vida… incluso el infierno te sabrá dulce y hermoso comparado a su enfado…**_

_**-Jenny: Suéltame, me lastimas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te lastimo… ja…! Eso no sería nada con lo que Crujsa haría… (Soltándola) te aseguro que terminarías llamando a la policía pidiendo ayuda…**_

_**-Karen: Pero estas loco o que te pasa…!?**_

_**-Gajeel: A Crujsa nunca te le puedes acercar si apenas lo estás conociendo… no te conoce, no confía, te odia… acercarse a él es como intentar entablar amistad con un tigre al que le estas pidiendo permiso para entrar a su territorio…**_

_**-Natsu: A mí sí que me dio esa impresión la primera vez que lo vi… especialmente cuando te pedía a gritos un poco de whisky… **_

_**-Jessica: Ahora comprendo… con los abuelos que tienes no me sorprende la clase de padre que tienes…**_

_**-Gajeel: He… yo no tengo abuelos…**_

_**-Jessica: Como que no…! Los conocí el sábado… bonito ambiente el que tienen… o es que lo dices porque no querías que nadie supiera que tienes abuelos porque te avergüenzas de ellos… (Sonriendo malvadamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: A ver entiéndelo… yo… no… tengo… abuelos…**_

_**-Jessica: Si los tienes no lo niegues… que el sábado recibieron a tu "amiguita" (Señalando a Levy) que fue a saludarlos…y para serte sincera yo tampoco comería en esa pocilga…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Levy): De que está hablando…?**_

_**-Levy: Esto… yo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Comenzando a enfadarse): No me digas que te has tomado este fin de semana para buscar y contactar con ellos? PERO QUE ESTUPIDA PARTE NO ENTIENDES SOBRE QUE YO NO TENGO ABUELOS…!**_

_**-Levy: No es lo que crees… yo no los busque… tu padre me envió para ver cómo estaban… eso es todo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Extrañado): Que Crujsa te ha enviado…? Qué raro…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno solo para saberlo a distancia… ellos no sabían que iba de parte de tu padre…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh…**_

_**-Karen: Si vaya familia… eh… Ricky y Rite… que pareja…**_

_**-Levy (Cogiéndolo del brazo): Gajeel vamos entremos… que comenzaran las clases…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si ya…**_

_**-Karen: Que…?! No sabias nada de ellos… (Jugando con su propio pelo) Si necesitas información yo te la puedo proporcionar…**_

_**-Gajeel No me interesa… (Siguiendo a la peli azul)**_

_**-Jessica: Normal… en esas condiciones de vida… a mí tampoco me interesaría que me vieran con esa gente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Metete en tus putos asuntos… (Dirigiéndose al pasillo con Levy y Natsu)**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo): No… no les hagas caso…**_

_**-Gajeel (Serio): Dime, en algún momento tenías pensado decirme sobre las encomiendas de mi padre…?**_

_**-Levy (Cabizbaja): No… porque es como tú dices, no tienes abuelos… no era algo importante… por eso…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú lo has dicho, nada importante… pero la próxima vez me gustaría saber sobre las cosas… odio cuando se hace a mis espaldas y luego sentirme como un idiota… sabes…**_

_**-Levy: No volverá a suceder… de hecho yo también quería olvidarlo… (Obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera)**_

_**-Gajeel (Aquella sonrisa lo relajo sin saber porque lo hacía sentirse así): Bien… si tú lo dices… me fio de ti… (Observando que los chicos con los que se cruzaban lo evadían desde buen rato) Oí… grillo tu sabes porque están así esta mañana…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo acabo de llegar… a lo mejor es algo nuevo de tus expedientes…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso puede ser… (Entrando al aula con Levy y Natsu y observo que también sus compañeros de clase se comportaban igual) si eso sin duda debe de ser... (Sentándose en su sitio)**_

_**-Levy (Suspirando): Ufff… Y ahora que abran colocado… (Observando a Max acercarse) Buenos días Max…**_

_**-Max: Buenos días… (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Oye Redfox… me dejarías entrevistarte para el periódico escolar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… gracias…**_

_**-Max: Por favor… no todos los días conoces a alguien que tiene más de 2 mil visitas en internet en 4 horas…**_

_**-Gajeel: De qué coño estás hablando…?**_

_**-Max: Todo el mundo lo sabe… ha sido increíble… puedo pagarte la entrevista si quieres…**_

_**-Levy: De que estas hablando…?**_

_**-Max: Por favor no finjan… en casi toda la cuidad te han visto… y es el video más visto del día…**_

_**-Natsu: Sigo sin entender…**_

_**-Max: Vamos… Redfox… solo una entrevista al chico que se ha enfrentado a un oso y vive para contarlo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Que ahora alucinaba ya que no comprendía como el reportero del club de noticias se había enterado): Y tú como mierda sabes eso…**_

_**-Max: Porque estas en la web… y nadie en su sano juicio quiere enfrentarse al chico capaz de encarar un oso y salir ileso del tema…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sacando su teléfono): Dime donde lo encuentro…?**_

_**-Max: El que..?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu culo exhibiéndose en internet… (Dándole un palmazo en la cabeza) El dichoso video del oso que más…**_

_**-Max (Sobándose): Ha eso… pues busca en oso suicida, chico héroe o instinto animal… te recomiendo el de instinto ya que tiene un buen ángulo de tu combate… (Haciendo que el peli negro, peli rosa y la chica peli azul sacaran sus teléfonos móviles buscando en el link de vídeos)**_

_**-Natsu (ºoº¡): Ga… ga… Gajeel… que significa esto…? (Observando a un Gajeel sujetando del cuello a un oso desprevenido y usando sus propios pesos desequilibro al animal haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con una llave de yudo)**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida y con una mano tapándose la boca): Esto… es… lo que sucedió…?! (Viendo como un oso lanzaba las zarpas al peli negro persiguiéndolo y casi atrapándolo en un fuerte pero mortal abrazo)**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero quien mierda lo ha grabado… (Se veía así mismo corriendo hacia un oso que estaba sobre sus dos patas a punto de caérsele encima a un pobre hombre en el suelo hecho un ovillo) y como rayos está en la web..?! (Observando a su alrededor, todos en la clase tenían sus teléfonos y susurraban dirigiendo miradas "discretas" hacia su persona)**_

_**-Lucy (Entrando al aula): Kyyaaa…! Ahí está… el héroe…! (Corriendo hacia sus amigos) yo lo conozco y está en mi clase… como lo ven… (Con un grupo de estudiante que quien sabe que aulas o de que año tras de ella observando como si fuese un tour turístico) si chicos… él se enfrentó a un oso y lo dejo para el arrastre con sus propias manos… si quieren autógrafos tendrán que esperar al descanso… (Recibiendo miradas de ilusión y decepción del grupo ahí de pie en la puerta del aula) Las clases van a comenzar lo siento… vamos retírense…**_

_**-Max: Por favor yo quiero tener la exclusiva… antes de que vengan los otros integrantes del club de periodismo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Comenzaba a sentirse acorralado y eso no le gustaba, le desagradaba que todo el mundo vitoree como si fuera un héroe y no se sentía así): Déjenme en paz… (Sentándose y escuchando que alguien se abría paso entre los "Turistas" que se encontraban afuera) Y ahora… que?**_

_**-Golmine: Donde está mi chico estrella… ah… (Acercándose a Gajeel) lo sabía… sabía que era una buena decisión ponerte en combates… chico lo tuyo es un talento natural… o como dicen instinto animal… Jajaja… era como ver a un jabalí clavándole los cuernos con cada golpe… hasta que al final…! (Haciendo gestos como si boxeara con alguien) Fuera de combate…! (Con los brazos arriba a modo de victoria) ese oso se ha encontrado un auténtico depredador… jaja… lo pensara dos veces antes de volverse a encararte hijo (Palmeándole la espalda)**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando a otro lado desinteresado): Déjelo ya… no me llame hijo… Ouch…! Hey basta…! (Tocándose las costillas)**_

_**-Golmine: Que… lo siento aun te duele… no pasa nada… hoy te exonero de cualquier actividad física… mi campeón necesita descanso… después de todo no será hasta dentro de dos meses… mum...!? (Guiñándole un ojo) oye me dejas ver esas heridas…?!**_

_**-Max: A mí me dejas sacarle fotografías…!?**_

_**-Lucy: A mí también enséñame… (Haciendo que todos de la clase llevaran sus miradas al peli negro pidiendo que también les enseñe)**_

_**-Warren: Yo también quiero sacar unas fotos…**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose en pie golpeando su escritorio): YA BASTA…! PRIMERO… NO SOY UN HEROE… SEGUNDO… NO VOY A ENSEÑARLES NADA… TERCERO… DEJADME EN PAZ… Y POR ULTIMO… ALEJENSE DE MI…! (Sentándose otra vez incomodo por los presentes y porque la herida le comenzó a escocer)**_

_**-Levy: Cálmate… eso no es bueno para esas heridas… (Pensando cómo cambiar un tema difícil de cambiar y recordando algo) Oh es verdad… clase préstenme atención que tengo un mensaje del padre de Gajeel… él dice… dijo a las 10 y cómo no has cumplido tomaré tu sangre… eso es todo no dice para quien… (Haciendo que un Grey se estremeciera)**_

_**-Gajeel (Sabiendo a ciencia cierta a quien se refería): Gehee.. yo si se a quién…**_

_**-Natsu: Dime que no se refiere a mi… pues el sábado tenía que acostarme a las 10 y al final me acosté a la y media…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranqui… no lo dice por ti… lo dice por el… (Señalando a Gray, haciendo que todos lo vieran)**_

_**-Gray: Prácticamente no pude negarme… están locos… todos…**_

_**-Gajeel: De que hablas…?!**_

_**-Gray: Tu prima… me llevo a conocer a unos "amigos" cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos dentro de una furgoneta dirigiéndonos a quien sabe dónde… lugar que estaba abarrotado de… de… motoristas, pandillas, delincuentes de correccionales alcohólicos, emos, raperos, suicidas, apostadores… y creo que me falta para completar la lista…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja…! Te llevaron a la fiesta… joder que suerte… sabes quién gano en salto acrobático…?**_

_**-Gray: Eso te interesa…!? Sabes donde hacen los saltos acrobáticos? Están locos se pueden matar…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Dime algo nuevo… todos los años voy… normalmente muchos estrellan las motos y otros simplemente saltan antes de tiempo…**_

_**-Gray: Sabes también que hacen peleas y apuestan…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ese es mi tema favorito… de ahí me saco un porcentaje muy bien remunerado… Gehee…**_

_**-Natsu: No sabía que te gustaba meterte en esos tipos de ambiente… donde pelean personas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te aseguro que personas no es lo único que pelean para apostar…**_

_**-Lucy: También hacen peleas de animales…? Eso es ilegal…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… y si la cosa se anima un poco más hacemos pelea persona animal… Gehee… por eso nos vamos a sitios deshabitados… o lugares que la policía ni guardias forestales aparezcan…**_

_**-Gray (º0º): Que es justo lo que he vivido… y… y… tu… prima… quien… quien le enseño a disparar de esa manera…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Crujsa…**_

_**-Gray (º0º¡): Porque a mi…, me he pasado los cuatro días entre borrachos y matones…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… esa es su forma de vengarse de ti…**_

_**-Gray: Que…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Después de mal interpretar nuestra conversación tú estabas dispuesto a encamarte con ella… y te diste con un estudio de tatuajes… pues esta es su forma de vengarse… solo espero el momento oportuno y plas… que por cierto también vivirías aterrorizado ya que no has cumplido con Crujsa que ahora quiere tus pellejos Gehee… (Observando a su mencionada entrar al aula) Buenos días Juvia… que tal el fin de semana…?**_

_**-Juvia: Estuvo genial… (Lanzando una mirada asesina a Gray, aquella mirada hizo que a todos se les cayera una gotita y se estremecieran) ya saldaste tu deuda… ahora si estas perdonado… (Sentándose en su sitio y volviendo a un tono muy cariñoso) y tú que tal Gajeel-kun…**_

_**-Gajeel: De maravilla… (Observando a Gray con una sonrisa ladina) cuando te decía que andes con cuidado no solo me refería a mi… también hablaba de ella y en especial de Crujsa… aunque en este caso de quien tendrías que tener cuidado es de ella… un día que la cabrees de verdad… (Haciendo gestos de tener una pistola en mano apuntando a Gray) Bum… y se acabó… Gehee… (Haciendo que el chico tragara saliva sonoramente) es bastante sádica cuando se trata de vengarse de alguien sin tener que tocarle…**_

_**-Juvia (Con un rubor en las mejillas abrazando a Gajeel y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho): Oh Gajeel-kun… no digas eso… haces que me ruborice… (Plantando un beso en el cuello de este) debe ser de familia… él también tiene sus momentos sádicos cuando se trata de la venganza… (Jugando con sus dedos acariciando el rostro de su primo) Una dulce, muy dulce, suculenta, tierna y deliciosa venganza… Jijiji… (Sentándose en su sitio)**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Gray): Es mi única prima… y para es como una hermana… y si tu o alguien se la juega con ella… responderá ante mí, Crujsa y ante ella misma… Gehee… piénselo bien antes de cavar una fosa o escribir sus testamentos…**_

_**-Gray: Vaya… familia están hechos…**_

_**-Juvia (Haciéndole ojitos a Gajeel): Juvia se ha divertido mucho… aunque los chicos te echaron de menos… contigo Juvia hubiera ganado algo más de dinero…**_

_**-Gajeel: Te lo compensare el año que viene… o la próxima oportunidad…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia lo esperara ansiosa…! Por cierto… porque todo el mundo parece hablar de ti…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque lo preguntas…?**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia ha escuchado que hablan de un instinto animal… y al único animal que Juvia conoce eres tu…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Casi cayéndose de la silla ante el comentario): Gracias…! Maja…!**_

_**-Natsu: Se ha pelado contra un oso…!**_

_**-Juvia: Que malo eres Gajeel-kun… lo hubieras avisado para que Erick pueda abrir las apuestas…! (Haciendo que a todos en la clase se les cayera una gotita)**_

_**-Gajeel: Para la próxima lo llevo de la mano y se los presento que no sabes la mar de amor que era ese oso…**_

_**-Juvia (Con ilusión): De verdad… seguro que eso les gusta a los chicos… esa si sería una pelea digna de una apuesta Gajeel-kun… Animal salvaje vs Bestia salvaje…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Con la cabeza apoyada en el puño de su mano): Y… quien vendría a ser el animal salvaje o la bestia salvaje…**_

_**-Juvia (Con estrellas iluminando sus ojos): Que más da… los dos son igual de salvajes… ya verás cómo se va con el rabo entre las patas, otro oso para tu lista de victorias…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como sabes que no perdí contra el primer oso… a lo mejor los guardias forestales me han salvado…!**_

_**-Juvia: Estamos hablando de ti…si fuera cualquier otro me lo creería… pero tu… el chico que pesco una morena a punta de golpes y un anzuelo (Haciendo que a todos se les cayera una gotita) el chico que sugirió comer coyotes para sobrevivir en esa acampada y comimos, el chico que salió ileso de estar entre dos coches patrullas y una furgoneta recién estrelladas, el chico que se metió a la jaula de las hienas para recuperar su preciado tesoro el señor… (Siendo cayada por el moreno que le había tapado la boca)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya vale ya entendimos la idea…!**_

_**-Juvia (¬_¬): Se fue con el rabo entre las patas verdad…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando enfadado a la ventana): Si…**_

_**-Juvia: Eso pensé… (Sacando sus materiales)**_

_**-Max: Aun me dejas hacerte una entrevista…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Déjame en paz…!**_

_**-Natsu: Pero eres un héroe…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tal vez tú lo veas así pero yo no… solo hice lo que tenía que hacer y me lance sobre el oso… mira Juvia… tú crees que me ve como un héroe… no…! Para ella no es más que una pelea más a mi lista…**_

_**-Juvia: Y para Papá-san otra razón para tenerlo atado…**_

_**-Gajeel (Abriéndosele los ojos de par en par): MI… MI… MIERDA…! COMO SE ENTERE LO DEL OSO… JO… (Poniéndose en pie)**_

_**-Levy: A dónde vas…?**_

_**-Gajeel: A buscar a vertebras… para que termine el trabajo… entre enfrentarme a Crujsa o Vertebras… prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a Vertebras… al menos será más afectuoso mientras arranca mis tripas con las fauces…**_

_**-Juvia: Suerte Gajeel-kun… lo que se empieza se termina…**_

_**-Gajeel: Me largo…**_

_**-Levy: No puedes hablar en serio…**_

_**-Natsu: Quien es vertebras…?**_

_**-Levy: El oso… (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) no seas exagerado…**_

_**-Gajeel (Junto a la puerta del aula para salir): Te aseguro que Crujsa tiene unas fauces más letales que las de un Tiranosaurio Rex… (Cuando iba a salir la puerta del aula se abrió dejando paso a) CRUJSA…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Tu… desgraciado… jugando con ositos… y que dijiste este no se entera…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Tragando saliva): Juvia… ahora si puedes titularlo como Animal salvaje vs Bestia salvaje… porque ante esta visión se me hace que vertebras era manso como un canario… (Visualizando a Gray encenderse bajo su propio escritorio)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan... chan... chan chan chan... Hasta ahí los dejo espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic... no olviden comentar, amenazar o felicitar, se los dejo al criterio... un beso y hasta la proxima (Ya lo tienes Xime No me mates por favor) Ahora si los dejo...<strong>_


	23. 23-Ni Microorganismos ni bacterias:

**Hola a todos lamento haberlos hecho dsperar tres semanas, pero claro el trabajo, las cosas, en fin se los dejo ya y el siguiente será más largo, un beso un saludo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les recuerdo que FT no me pertenece, ahora si esperando que les guste.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>23.- Ni Microorganismos ni bacterias:<strong>

_**-Crujsager: Tu… desgraciado… jugando con ositos… y que dijiste, este no se entera…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Tragando saliva): Juvia… ahora si puedes titularlo como Animal salvaje vs Bestia salvaje… porque ante esta visión se me hace que vertebras era manso como un canario… (Visualizando a Gray esconderse bajo su propio escritorio y para sí) Gallina…!**_

_**-Golmine: Ah…! Usted… usted es el hombre que quería conocer… (Estrechándole la mano) debe de estar orgulloso de este chico… sin duda todo un héroe…**_

_**-Crujsager: Que héroe ni que mierda… no se dan cuenta que este se la pasa jugando con lo irracional…!**_

_**-Levy (Saliendo en defensa del chico): No… señor Crujsager… se equivoca… Gajeel… bueno… ha salvado a mi padre del ataque de ese oso… (Juntando las manos a modo suplicante) de veras… gracias a él mi padre ha vuelto a casa sano y salvo…**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a Gajeel): Que es todo este teatro…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni idea…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia a escuchado que Gajeel-kun salto sobre un oso para salvar la vida de un hombre… papa-san…**_

_**-Crujsager (Volviendo a observar a su hijo sorprendido): Es verdad…?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Haciendo un puchero): Si…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Bien… si ese es el caso… no te matare, pero sí que te lo voy a cobrar… en casa, así que ya te puedes ir preparando**_

_**-Gajeel: En ese caso mejor hazlo aquí y ahora, al menos así tendré testigos para que sepan que le haces a mi inconsciente pero aún vivo ser…**_

_**-Crujsager: Testigos ni que nada… por cierto…? JUVIA…!**_

_**-Juvia (Sonriente): Si papa-san…**_

_**-Crujsager: Le dije a ese estropajo amigo tuyo a las 10…! Donde esta?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Aliviado que por ahora se habían olvidado de él y señalando rápidamente): Debajo de ese escritorio…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando el escritorio vacío): He…! Tu… mierdecilla sal que puedo oler tu miedo… (Observando a un Gray asomarse a la superficie) Mira que sí que eres gallina…!**_

_**-Gray: Es… estamos en un… un recinto es… es… estudiantil… y… soy… un… un… menor… si me… hace al… algo le podrá ir muy… ma… mal…**_

_**-Crujsager: Me estás amenazando niño…!?**_

_**-Gray (Poniéndose más nervioso): No… no… señor… solo… le… le informaba… que… que podría pasar… si… si…**_

_**-Crujsager: Si te pongo un dedo encima…?! Quizás…?**_

_**-Gray: Si… si… eso… (Observando a Gajeel darse con la mano en la frente)**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso no cuela…**_

_**-Jet: Como que no…! Mi tío es abogado y conozco poco de lo que lo oigo hablar con mi padre… pero Gray esta en toda su ventaja…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Jet con escepticismo): Ya… y yo también quise usar el mismo truco cuando cumplí 13… y sabes que me dijo la poli…**_

_**-Gray (Temblando): Que… que te dijo…?**_

_**-Jet: Gray… no le hagas caso… se lo que te digo… un dedo encima y a la cárcel… a él quizás no porque es su hijo… pero a un chico ajeno… le puede caer una grande…**_

_**-Crujsager (Caminando hacia Jet dándole en toda la cabeza con el bastón haciendo que el chico cayera en seco): Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar el puto hocico… (Caminando hacia Gray) Y… tu…! (Dándole en la pierna con el bastón haciendo que el chico se tambaleara) Tú… te llevaste a mi sobrina y no me la regresaste... bastardo… (Dándole ahora en la cabeza y cogiéndole de la camisa comenzó a sacudirlo) ya puedes cuidar tu espalda… porque no descansare hasta tomar el ultimo grano de tus tripas… te perseguiré, te acosaré, te torturaré y por ultimo te mataré…. Has entendido niño…!**_

_**-Gray (Intentando ser separado por el profesor Golmine pero en vano): Si… si… lo he entendido…**_

_**-Golmine: Por favor… caballero… compórtese es solo un chico…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Solo un chico que se llevó a mi sobrina a quien sabe a dónde…!? Los cuatro días… cuatro… cuando le había dejado claro que la quería de vuelta a las 10…**_

_**-Golmine (Observando a Gray): Muy mal… Gray… discúlpate con el caballero… eso no se hace… mira que llevarte a una señorita fuera de su casa 4 días… Gray eso es de lo peor…**_

_**-Gray (Siendo observado como el peor de los cretinos de la clase): Pero fue ella quien me secuestro…! Yo no tuve nada que ver con esa fiesta callejera que se montaron, en solo dios sabe a dónde me llevaron…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ah y encima… insinúas que buscabas otra cosa…**_

_**-Gray: YO NO BUSCABA NADA…! CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE LO QUE PASABA… YA ESTABA EN UNA FUSGONETA… SALIAMOS DEL CINE Y BUM… PASO…! ALGUIEN ME COGIO DE LA ESPALDA ME EMPUJARON A UNA FURGONETA Y YA… ESTABAMOS DE CAMINO A ESA FIESTA LOCA DE MATONES Y RUFIANES…!**_

_**-Juvia: No llames matones y rufianes a mis amigos…**_

_**-Gray: Lo ve….!**_

_**-Crujsager: Mi sobrina tiene permitido ir a las fiestas que montan sus amigos y amigas…**_

_**-Juvia: Lo ves… mis amigos no son matones ni rufianes…**_

_**-Gray: Oiga señor… no es por nada pero sabe la clase de chusma con la que su sobrina frecuenta y habla…?**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a Juvia): Cual chusma…?! Crei que estarían Sting y Rogue…?!**_

_**-Juvia: Y estuvieron…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Y Erick…?**_

_**-Juvia: Fue el que nos llevó…**_

_**-Crujsager: No pregunto por Kinana porque a donde va Erick va ella y los chicos del bar…**_

_**-Juvia: Pues si estaban todos… incluyendo a las pandillas de las ciudades vecinas…**_

_**-Crujsager: Oh…! Ósea que has visto a Jonah…!**_

_**-Gray (Recordando a un tal Jonah que lo sacaba de quicio): Si señor estaba ese Jonah y no dejaba ni un segundo a su sobrina…**_

_**-Crujsager (Observándolo con mala cara): Normal… Jonah es hijo de un buen amigo mío…**_

_**-Juvia: Su padre te manda saludos y recuerdos… dice también que espera tu llamada que quiere reunir a la vieja pandilla para salir de juerga…**_

_**-Crujsager: Ah…! Qué recuerdos con el viejo Arthur… le llamare en estos días… Jonah es un buen chico… deberías llamarle de ves en cuando…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia no está interesada…**_

_**-Gajeel (Gritando haciendo que todos lo observaran): MIERDA…! ESTABA JONAH… JODER DE HABERLO RECORDADO HUBIERA IDO CON USTEDES… MALDITA SEA…**_

_**-Natsu: Y a ti que te pasa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que me pasa, que me pasa… que estaba Jonah… me encanta jugar con él a dar unos tiros… el tío tiene buen calibre… con el manejo de… de… de… ejem… olvídalo… (Volviendo a su sitio) Por cierto gallina… "a mí no me va a tocar porque soy menor" que sepas que él es un invalido… y como maldito invalido que es… no le dan cárcel, es tanto como querer encerrar a un anciano por robar… la ley está del lado de los ancianos, inválidos y niños y por lo que a la ley respecta tú ya no eres una criaturita de cinco añitos… y te jodes… eso fue lo que me dijo el policía de mierda…**_

_**-Gray (En shock y con º0º): No… no me lo creo… (Observando a Jet) dime algo respecto a ese tema… que sabe tu tío…?**_

_**-Jet: De eso no tengo idea…**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo si… porque ambos regresamos a casa y se volvió a armar la pelea… hasta que un vecino harto de ello llamo a servicios sociales… y saben que…?**_

_**-Gray: Que…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Me dieron la opción de denunciarlo… y yo pasar a manos de servicios sociales…**_

_**-Lucy: Y que hiciste…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Estoy aquí no…!? si claro me largo con servicios sociales para que me controlen hasta donde cago y meo… los mande a rodar y me quede con Crujsa, no es el padre del año pero entre él y los puñeteros servicios de las narices prefiero quedarme con el…**_

_**-Jet: Estas loco de atar… te pudieron dar un vida mejor y un estudio y… y… algo mejor que esto (Señalando al padre de Gajeel) sin ofender señor…**_

_**-Crujsager: No si no me ofende ya que a mí la poli me dio la opción de darlo en adopción, y libre del mierdecilla este… y sabes que… les mande a que les den por culo… no es el hijo del año pero entre darlo en adopción y quedármelo para escupirle lo estúpido que es… prefiero escupírselo… (Dejando a todos con una gotita)**_

_**-Golmine: Y la madre permite todo esto… (Haciendo que ambos Redfox lo miraran de forma asesina)**_

_**-Gajeel: No es asunto suyo… (Escuchando una alarma del bolsillo de su padre) Gehee…**_

_**-Crujsager: No es asunto suyo (Escuchando y apagando un alarma) Uff… odio mi vida (Aclarándose la garganta) "Yo soy… yo soy un jodido capullo gilipollas… que vitoreo a mi rey que es mi hijo y es un ganador, que orgullo besar su mierda ya que soy un maldito perdedor y aprendo arrepentido no apostar con él, mi rey, mi amo y maestro… te reverencio y me gusta cómo me restriega el estúpido padre que soy… Lalala…" (Observando a Gajeel) contento…**_

_**-Gajeel: Más felíz imposible… (Haciendo que todos se les cayera una gotita)**_

_**-Gray: Que ha sido eso?**_

_**-Natsu (Con toda naturalidad): Una apuesta…**_

_**-Warren: Contra quien…!?**_

_**-Levy (Con toda naturalidad): Contra su hijo… (Haciendo que todos en la clase incluyendo a Golmine le gritaran)**_

_**-Todos: PERO QUE CLASE DE HIJO ERES….!?**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Si sin duda… esas preguntas deben ser muy frecuentes para ese par…**_

_**-Golmine: Déjeme acompañarlo hasta la salida…**_

_**-Crujsager: Que este cojo no me hace inútil…! (Observando a Gajeel) Te veo en casa y te masacro**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a Gray) Te dejare morir lentamente…**_

_**-Gray (º0º!): S… si…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a Juvia): Luego me pasas el número de Jonah que quiero saludar al viejo Arthur…**_

_**-Juvia (Con una gran sonrisa): Si…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Volviendo su vista a Gray): Ni se te ocurra escapar de la cuidad porque entonces si te matare como a un perro…**_

_**-Gray (º0º!): S… s… si…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Volviendo su mirada a Gajeel): Ni se te ocurra evitarme porque te encuentro, te despellejo vivo y te obligo a subastarlos en una tienda de bolsos…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya lo sé… (Observando a su padre salir acompañado del profesor) Uff… parece que hoy no habrá Gajeel a la barbacoa… estoy salvado, vivo, libre, jaja…! Hoy no hay castigo… (Observando a la profesora Poluka entrar al aula) Uh…!**_

_**-Poluka: Todo el mundo los deberes sobre mi escritorio…**_

_**-Gajeel: NO JODAN…! PORQUE JUSTO AHORA…! (Con las manos en la cabeza con claros signos de desesperación)**_

_**-Poluka: Pasa algo Sr. Redfox…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me permite, tengo que darle alcance a mi viejo que tiene un hijo que despellejar…**_

_**-Poluka (Observándolo con una mirada fría, malvada y sonriente): Sus deberes…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo… eh… vera… (Pensando que ese sin duda era un buen momento para usar su estrategia) Ouch… (Cogiéndose las costillas) me ha atacado un oso… y… Ouch…**_

_**-Poluka: Cuando lo ataco…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo para sus adentros, su plan funciono): A… ayer… Ouch…**_

_**-Poluka: Ah menos mal… pues ha tenido jueves, viernes y sábado para hacerlos… por favor déjelos en la mesa…**_

_**-Gajeel (º0ª y para sí): Maldita vieja de las narices… (Poniéndose en pie y pensando en un desmayo escénico tal vez funcione) Ouch…**_

_**-Levy (Que lo observaba en su desesperación -_- Levantando la mano): Profesora…**_

_**-Poluka: Si Srta. Mcgarden…!?**_

_**-Levy: Verá Gajeel hizo los deberes antes de irse… y se los dejo en mi casa… le molesta que los ponga sobre su escritorio ya ve que el pobrecillo apenas puede moverse…**_

_**-Poluka: No adelante… Redfox… haberlo dicho desde un principio… quédese sentado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Es que por lo del oso… lo había olvidado… Jeje… Ouch… (Sentándose)**_

_**-Levy (Volviendo a su asiento y guiñándole un ojo): Tranquilo… no hace falta que llegues a extremos para escapar de esta… pero la próxima no se repetirá… de acuerdo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Susurrando): Lo prometo… y… esto… como… se dice… he… gracias… (Salvado, salvado y por la última persona que se imaginaria que lo salve, así continuaron las clases hasta el descanso que nadie a esa hora se había perdido las noticias y eso comenzaba a cabrearlo ya que nadie le dejaba en paz)**_

_**-Natsu (Observando su teléfono): Si que era un oso bastante grande… no te dio miedo…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con aspecto aburrido): Lo ataque sin pensar… solo pude ver a Lorenz… siendo atacado y ya… salte sobre el oso para quitárselo de encima…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero no se te ocurrió que el animal embestiría contra ti…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No la verdad… lo único que quería hacer era que perdiera el equilibrio, darle unas cuantas patadas y al rio…**_

_**-Levy: Mejor cambiemos de tema…**_

_**-Natsu: Claro… que les parece si vamos al zoo…?!**_

_**-Lucy: Es buena idea Poluka nos ha dejado deberes sobre diferentes tipos de especies y animales… podríamos aprovechar y darnos un paseo…**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo ampliamente): Si… me encantaría ir al zoo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vayan ustedes…**_

_**-Lucy: Venga ya… ahora nos vas a salir que no te gustan los zoo…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: No… no es eso… es solo…**_

_**-Natsu: Claro… si vas al zoo veras otros osos y despertara tu instinto animal y te lanzaras a pelear contra ellos y terminara tu cacería comiendo corazones de osos… Yaa…! (Poniéndose en pie imaginándose con ropas vikingas, dejando a los tres con un ºoº)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni me molestare en averiguar que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya…**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Gajeel con intriga): Y porque no quieres ir…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No es que no quiera, es que no puedo…**_

_**-Lucy: Porque no puedes…?**_

_**-Natsu (Actuando como un hombre de las cavernas): Uga… uga… cacería… yaaa…!**_

_**-Levy (-_-¡): Y porque no puedes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Estoy vetado…**_

_**-Lucy y Levy: Vetado… del zoo…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a otra parte inexistente): Si… estoy vetado del zoo… (Rascándose la nuca) es una larga historia… y estoy prohibido de entrar al zoo…**_

_**-Levy: Que hiciste… para que te prohibieran la entrada…**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo nada es culpa de Erick y el puñetero pingüino…**_

_**-Lucy (-_-): Que pingüino…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya les digo que es una larga historia…**_

_**-Natsu: Tu mentir… tu no querer acercarte por despertar instinto animal… tu ser poderoso cazador… yo llamarte gran oso de la noche… Hao…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y yo llamarte pedazo de memo… Hao…! (Provocando una risita de las chicas que lo acompañaban)**_

_**-Levy: Ya enserio… porque no quieres ir…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y te estoy hablando enserio… estoy vetado del zoo… no puedo entrar hasta dentro de dos años… por culpa de Erick…**_

_**-Levy (Había conocido a Erick y según Kinana y Juvia cuando ambos chicos estaban juntos suelen meterse en grandes problemas desde que se conocieron): Uff… bien cuéntame porque es culpa de Erick que tú no puedas entrar a un zoo…**_

_**-Gajeel: No solo yo, él también está prohibido… pero en fin… tu sabes que a Erick le encantan los ofidios… verdad…?**_

_**-Levy: Es difícil no darse cuenta con la cantidad de esos bichos que tiene en cada vidriera…**_

_**-Lucy: Que cantidad de que?**_

_**-Natsu: Yo cazar serpientes… Uga…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… pues… como tiene una gran colección de "niñas" me dijo para ir al zoo… yo no sabía porque, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba por esa retorcida cabecita…**_

_**-Levy: No me digas que fueron a robar serpientes…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… peor… fue para robar algo que les pueda gustar a sus "niñas", y bien nos reunimos en el zoo y el también llamo a Sting y a Rogue y nos dividimos en dos grupos, yo fui con Erick… maldita suerte la mía que me fui con el… en fin… llegamos al área de los pingüinos y entonces con las insinuaciones que hacia respecto a los pajaritos esos me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer…**_

_**-Lucy: Sabias que los pingüinos no son pájaros…**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo que sean… la cuestión es que de un brinco entro a la jaula y le comencé a gritar que salga y vi una cámara de vigilancia, no podía permitir que mi amigo se metiera en un lio por un puñetero pajarito… que por cierto las crías son bastante monas con esos cuerpecitos llenos de plumitas parecen un peluche…**_

_**-Lucy: Eh…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ejem… lo que digo es que se cogió un bebe pingüino… y salto la vaya de regreso y me dijo para separarnos y claro la poli ya venía y le dije que suelte al puto pájaro pero ni caso, se lo quite de las manos y salimos corriendo con la poli pisándonos los talones corrimos hacia la jirafa quise arrojar al pingüino pero Erick me detuvo, con el fundamento que si me deshago de el al menos que sea de forma digna y va el muy cabrón y lo arroja a los leones…**_

_**-Natsu, Lucy y Levy (º.º): Que…!**_

_**-Gajeel: No me quedo de otra que entrar a la jaula… es que vamos que ha hecho el miserable pájaro para morir de esa manera… lo saque pero ni leones ni polis les hizo ni puta gracia, salí como alma que lleva al diablo con el pingüino en brazos y detrás de mí leones y polis, Erick me gritaba bien hecho tío para que conformarnos con pingüinos cuando podemos coger cachorros de león… cuando me di cuenta, ahí en brazos tenía al puto gato… me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza como ofrenda de paz para leones, polis y pingüinos…**_

_**-Levy: No me lo creo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Créetelo… y bien le grite que se deshiciera del gato ese… y va el miserable de mierda y lo arroja donde los caimanes… que hijo de pu…**_

_**-Levy y Lucy: CUIDADO CON ESA LENGUA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: He… lo siento… pero bueno de vuelta a darle el pajarito y lanzarme a donde el gatito y salir pitando con gato en mano y recuperando al pájaro… estábamos cerca de la salida pero claro teníamos que esquivar leones y polis y va el cabrón y me dice que mejor que leones, sus niñas merecen un plato de reyes, le veo y mira por donde no sé dónde mierda tenía en mano una oveja… lo cogí de la chaqueta y le dije que ya le valía… que cree que soy el arca de Noé… y así cuando nos dimos cuenta ya nos había rodeado la poli, los vigilantes ya habían dormido a los leones y claro nos pillaron con las manos vacías…**_

_**-Lucy: Espera… no tenían un pingüino, un león y una oveja…? Que paso con ellas?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que me tuve que deshacer de ellos antes que nos pillaran… mientras corríamos lance al pingüino a la zona de los guacamayos… al león lo lance donde la piscina infantil… lo encontraron media hora después de nuestro arresto… y a la oveja lo deje en manos de una familia de turistas que se estaban tomando fotos… al final nos arrestaron y nos preguntaron que donde estaban los animales robados, nos enseñaron las cámaras de seguridad que claramente las "sacábamos" de las jaulas y claro a mi rompiendo una cámara y de cómplice, nos acusaron de escándalos, robos y acciones temerarias con los animales y simple nos vetaron a 1 año lejos del zoo…**_

_**-Levy: En que estaba pensando al querer robarse un pingüino…?**_

_**-Lucy: Con lo fácil que será robrase un animal del zoo…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahí no termina la historia…**_

_**-Natsu: No dijiste que no puedes entrar después de 2 años…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahí es cuando comienza la verdadera odisea… nosotros regresamos al bar… por lo sucedido y sabes lo que nos encontramos con una morsa…**_

_**-Lucy, Levy, Natsu: UNA MORSA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… si una morsa enorme…**_

_**-Levy: De donde salió…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Recuerdas que dije que Erick llevo a Sting y Rogue y nos separamos en dos grupos… pues bien… nos separamos antes de entrar al zoo… para que no sepan que veníamos juntos… y gracias al glorioso escándalo que hicimos mi compadre y yo… los otros dos la tuvieron de perla… sacarse una morsa del maldito zoo… es que es de coña… nos arrestan por intento de robo a un pingüino y van estos y se roban una morsa… como…? Ni idea… subieron al animal a la furgoneta y se la llevaron al bar… ni idea… la suerte del diablo deber ser…**_

_**-Levy: Porque una morsa…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque esos dos si sabían para que Erick nos había reunido… buscar algo que les pueda gustar a sus "niñas"… y va Erick diciendo buen trabajo chicos pero por desgracia sus "niñas " comen cosas bajas en grasas… así que a devolver al maldito animal… nos fuimos por la noche… y la que hemos liado, pero al menos la devolvimos y nos acusaron por destrozos a la policía y a la propiedad del zoo y nos vetaron por 3 años… ya solo me faltan dos… para poder volver a entrar…**_

_**-Levy: No me imagino que habrá pasado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor… así no tendré que confesar el secuestro y retorno de esa morsa… y te digo que Sting y Rogue tienen una suerte del demonio, como ese par iba en la furgoneta nadie los vio pero a Erick y a mi si… por eso a la mañana siguiente los polis nos fueron a buscar al bar… fue una locura…**_

_**-Levy: Porque…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Aquella noche terminamos con dos coches patrullas destrozados y los chocamos con la furgoneta… pero salimos zumbando, ya que fue Rogue quien conducía la furgoneta que casi me mata… yo estaba atrapado entre esos tres vehículos…ileso pero atrapado y cuando vi el lio organizado no sé cómo salte entre los vehículos y me largue con Erick, desde entonces le tenemos prohibido a Rogue coger los vehículos…**_

_**-Lucy Bromeas…!?**_

_**-Gajeel: No…**_

_**-Natsu: Guerrero valiente… guerrero bravo… Gran Oso Negro… ser terror de la ley… Hao…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y tu ser Gran Grillo Memo… que a mi comenzar dar repelús… tu ser terror de la razón… Hao…!**_

_**-Lucy (-_-): Oye sabes que esos seudónimos que usas de alguna manera riman… Gran Oso Negro y Gran Grillo Memo… ambos terminan en "O"… y suena muy raro…**_

_**-Levy (Percatándose de cuánta razón tenía la rubia): Oigan no sé ustedes pero sonó muy raro… es como si estuviera predestinado…**_

_**-Gajeel (Reflexionándose lo que acaba de hacer): Lo que me faltara… una razón más para que el grillo comience con tonterías como…**_

_**-Natsu: Estábamos previstos a este acontecimiento… era el destino que deseaba vernos juntos… (Abrazando a Gajeel) ya no quedan dudas el hilo del destino deseaba que nos conociéramos y fuéramos los mejores amigos del MUNDO… NO! MEJOR, DEL UNIVERSO… NO…! MEJOR… DEL SISTEMA SOLAR…! NO…! MEJOR, DE LA VIA LACTEA… NO! MEJOR, DEL INFINITO Y MÁS HAYA…! SI….! ETERNAMENTE JUNTOS…! (Siendo empujado por Gajeel que se apartó de él rápidamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ALGO COMO ESO… HILO DEL DESTINO NI QUE NADA… PRESTA ATENCIÓN A LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR PORQUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ Y NO PIENSO REPETIRLO…! SI YO TENGO UN HILO DEL DESTINO PREDESTINADO SEGURAMENTE ES CON ELLA (Señalando a la peli azul) Y NO CONTIGO, ENTIENDES…! CON ELLA…! (Contando con los dedos) SERÁ LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS…! LA MUJER CON LA QUE TENDRÉ FANTASÍAS FUERA DE LO DECENTE…! LA MUJER QUE IDOLATRE DENTRO Y FUERA DE MI CAMA…! LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE TENDRÁ MI ATENCIÓN… AMOR… PASIÓN… Y DESEO CLARAMENTE SEXUAL…! ENTENDISTE…! (Haciendo que la peli azul se avergonzara y se pusiera cada vez más roja con cada palabra) Y ESPERO NO TENER QUE REPETIRTELO…! Hup…!**_

_**-Natsu: Si creo que ahora si lo entendí muy bien…!**_

_**-Gajeel: A sí..!?**_

_**-Natsu: Si… he entendido que deseas llevarte a Levy a tu cama para poder tener un serio y agotador ritual físico… (Haciendo que al peli negro se le abrieran los ojos como platos y con deseos claramente asesinos ante esas palabras)**_

_**-Gajeel: PERO TU ESTÁS INBECIL… O QUE…! DIME DE DONDE COÑO SACAS TU ESAS CONCLUSIONES…! DONDE DIME DONDE MALDITA SEA HE MENSIONADO DESEAR UN ACTO SEXUAL CON ELLA…!**_

_**-Natsu (Contando con sus dedos he imitando al otro chico): Si yo tengo un hilo del destino predestinado seguramente es con ella, entiendes con ella (Contando con sus dedos) Será la madre de mis hijos…! La mujer con la que tendré fantasías fuera de lo decente…! La mujer que idolatre dentro y fuera de mi cama…! La única mujer tendrá toda mi atención… amor… pasión… y deseo claramente sexual…! (Ahora la Mcgarden no era la única avergonzada, también lo estaba el peli negro y su deseo asesino también crecía)**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero a ti quién demonios te ha dicho eso…!?**_

_**-Levy y Lucy: Tú…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Reflexionándose a velocidad luz, dándose cuenta de la estupidez que ha dicho, aunque era la primera vez que sus reflexiones viajaran, procesaran y detallaran la información, ahora sí que estaba realmente sorprendido, eso sí era novedoso): Lo… lo que yo realmente quería decir… es… hem… bueno… la cuestión es que no tengo ningún hilo del destino con el grillo… y nos vamos (Cogiendo de la muñeca a la peli azul arrastrándola) adiós nos vemos mañana… y… aquí… hem… no han oído nada…**_

_**-Levy (Que tenía que dar grandes zancadas ante los pasos agigantados y rápidos del peli negro): Pero… a donde me llevas…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: A tu casa…**_

_**-Levy: Pero hoy no va a haber nadie en mi casa para que me quieres llevar…?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo con satisfacción esperando esa pregunta se detuvo girando, haciendo que la chica chocara con su pecho): Tengo deseos en llevarte a tu casa, dejarte en tu habitación para que puedas ponerte algo más cómodo… mientras yo… (Acercándose al rostro de la chica)**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja ante las palabras del chico comenzó a imaginarse lo que seguramente terminaría haciendo si estuvieran a solas en su habitación durante muchas peligrosas horas): Mientras… tu… tu…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo me quito la ropa… (Acercándose a tal punto que sus labios rozaban con los de la chica) y… luego… (Alejándose con una gran sonrisa burlona típica en el) me pongo la ropa de pintar y doy manos a la obra que tengo que pintar en el despacho de tu padre no?**_

_**-Levy (º0º): Pin… Pintar… el… es… verdad… te… tenias… (Cerrando los ojos y saliéndole una venita de enfado º`-´º) Gajeel idiota…! NO VUELVAS A DARME ESOS SUSTOS… YA CREIA QUE…! HUUU….!**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercando su oído al rostro de la chica): Ya creías… que..?! Maldita sea que sí que me he topado con una completa pervertida… (Recibiendo un pequeño puñetazo de parte de la chica en el brazo, que claramente le hizo gracias ya que fuerza ninguna) Calma… calma… solo era una broma…**_

_**-Levy: Yo te voy a dar bromas… ya verás… cuando menos te lo esperes ahí estaré y tu…!**_

_**-Gajeel (La observaba sorprendido ya que aquella pequeña chica no le parecía del tipo de personas que suelan vengarse, aunque la idea le divertía y a la vez muy rara vez le asustaba?): Estaré preparado… Gehee… (Dándose con que la rubia y el peli rosa aun los observaban) Que miran! (Continuando su camino con Levy)**_

_**-Lucy: Adiós… Le-chan… nos vemos mañana…**_

_**-Natsu: Oye Lucy… que ha sido todo eso…? En verdad va a pintar o a fertilizar…?**_

_**-Lucy (Completamente roja): A mí que me preguntas eso… es "Tu amigo" algo te dirá… pero esperemos que solo vaya a pintar paredes y no a manchar sabanas… (Sacudiéndose la cabeza) que estoy diciendo… que estoy pensando… olvídalo… que tal si vamos por unos discos nuevos y revistas…**_

_**-Natsu (Abrazándola): Siii….!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras ya en casa de Levy, está estaba haciendo los deberes en el salón, le pareció lo más apropiado ya que estaba el chico y si se le ofrecía algo dárselo, hasta el momento no había pedido nada y cada minuto se sentía más cautivada por él, lo observaba mientras pintaba, el traje de pintor no le quedaba nada mal, era como si le diera un toque sexi y varonil a cualquier atuendo de trabajo, así se preguntaba cómo se vería de camarero, seguramente muy apuesto, sexi y masculino, se sacudió la cabeza con el claro interés de volver su concentración a los deberes.**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose en pie a la cocina por un poco de agua y para si): Imposible…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Que apareció detrás de ella): Que es imposible…?!**_

_**-Levy (Q.Q): Esto… no nada… solo necesito un poco de concentración y nada más…! Jejeje… AGUA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… venia por un poco de agua… pero no hace falta gritarlo… el agua es muy popular pero no por eso hace fans…!**_

_**-Levy: Jaja… jaja… que gracioso… (Sirviendo dos vasos) Que tal vas con la pintura…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No se dime tú… (Acorralándola junto a un mueble) ya que llevas las dos horas observándome… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja de pies a cabeza, lo sabía porque el chico la miraba de forma divertida): No… No… te… estaba observando… solo… que… que… estaba concentrándome con los deberes y levantaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando para mis propias reflexiones respecto al tema…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh… bueno… pues… dime… de que iba…?**_

_**-Levy (Enorgullecida): Microorganismos y bacterias… Ja…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh… vale… (Retirándose) tienes razón no me observabas… (Girándose de vuelta a ella) pero… dime… como entendías el tema con el libro al revés…?! Gehee…! (Volviendo a ella)**_

_**-Levy: Que… yo… qué…! (Sintiendo los dedos del chico en su mentón guiando su rostro suavemente a los labios de este) Ga… mum…**_

_**-Gajeel: Ho… mum… (Abrazándola y sentándola sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina) esos labios tuyos me enloquecen… (Volviéndola a besar) Jo… Le… mum… (Separándose un poco por oxigeno) A este paso no acabaré nunca de pintar… Gehee… aunque pensándolo… no me molestaría nunca terminar… (Volviéndola a besar y deslizando sus manos a las caderas de ella acariciando sus muslos) Mum… (Escuchando la puerta y apartándose de ella rápidamente y tosiendo) Coff… coff… si ese tema es muy interesante… (Observando entrar a Lorenz en la cocina)**_

_**-Levy: Hola papi… (Aun se sentía muy roja y agitada)**_

_**-Gajeel: Buenas Lorenz… (Agitado por la falta de oxígeno)**_

_**-Lorenz: Hola cielo… hola Gajeel… que tema discutían…?**_

_**-Levy y Gajeel (A la vez): Microorganismos… Bacterias… (Gajeel dándose con la mano en la frente)**_

_**-Levy: Microorganismos y Bacterias…**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh… y Cual es la que te parecía más interesante Gajeel…? (Con una amplia sonrisa)**_

_**-Gajeel: Pusssss… esto…**_

_**-Lorenz: Pus…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No… no… digo que… hem…? Ejem…! Pues… los piojos… si…! Eso los piojos… odio los piojos… un tema apasionante pero odioso...**_

_**-Levy (Dándose con la mano en la cabeza y para si): Como es posible si lo vimos hoy en clases…**_

_**-Lorenz: Pero… los piojos no son ni microorganismos ni bacterias… son ftirápteros que pertenecen al orden de los insectos neópteros...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué...!**_

_**-Levy: Insectos sin alas también conocidos como ectoparásitos...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ha no…?! pues… no… era una broma… lo que más me interesa del tema en bacterias… son hem… el acné… esa es una bacteria con la que se tiene que luchar desde la pubertad…**_

_**-Lorenz (Que lo observaba sin comprender): El acné…!? Eso… tampoco es... un microorganismo, ni mucho menos una bacteria… Es una inflamación que involucra las unidades pilosebáceas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Que involucra el qué...?!**_

_**-Levy: Folículo piloso y glándulas sebáceas... En pocas palabras la piel...**_

_**-Gajeel: Sí claro... A lo que me refería... Es.. Hem...**_

_**-Levy: Te esta bromeando Papá… ya sabes como es el… pero le gusta el tema del Reino Fungi y el Reino Protista…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…! Eso el reino fungi… es un reino muy interante… me encanta su política… de echo mi viejo siempre quiso hacer turismo ahí… pero ya sabe es un poco difícil salir del país y sin pasaporte… Muy a diferencia del reino protista, imagino que debe ser difícil vivir ahí con tantas protestas...**_

_**-Lorenz: Como dices? **_

_**-Levy (Tambien observándolo con la boca abierta): Estamos hablando de bacterias y microorganismos… idiota…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… y?**_

_**-Lorenz: Que el Reino Fungi tiene relación con los hongos... Ya que incluyen muchas especies microscópicas, por lo que tendría relación con los microorganismos bacterianos y el reino protista se refiere a los protozoos que son microorganismos unicelulares eucarióticos...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si que ha mordido mi anzuelo, queria saber que tanto sabia del tema... Usted si que sabe he Lorenz...**_

_**-Levy: Normal, no olvides que es botánicwo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y que tiene que ver la jardinería con los microorganismos...**_

_**-Levy (Intentanto no gritar ante tanta ignorancia): La botánica no solo es jardinería, es el estudio en si de las plantas**_

_**-Gajeel: Y...?**_

_**-Lorenz (Con una gran sonrisa): Que en las plantas también puedes encontrar microorganismos y bacterias...**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro... Seguía bromeando...**_

_**-Lorenz (Con una amplia sonrisa): Claro una broma, debi imaginar que no se podía tener tanta ignorancia, Gajeel que te parece si un día tu y yo nos sentamos a darnos un intercambio de teorias, punto de interes y conceptos sobre los microorganismos y bacterias...**_

_**-Gajeel: Hombre suena genial (Girandose hacia Levy y susurrando) Salvame...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aqui los dejo, espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, lo he dejado bajo amenaza de mi hermana que ya lo queria... repito no olviden comentar, hasta la semana que biene.<strong>_


	24. 24-Quien dijo que recoger la mierda del:

****Holaaaaaa... A todos aquellos que siguen este fic... mil, millon, trilon y cuatrillones de disculpas por el retraso... T.T pero yo no tengo vacaciones... yo sigo trabajando con excepción de los días de fiesta, si bien se sabe para escribir o leer se necesita mucha concentración... y yo en cuanto me viene una idea a la cabeza lo escribo para no perderle (En especial las escenas de humor)****

* * *

><strong>Bueno sin mas que decir que disfruten de este fic... <strong>****Recuerdo que FT no es de mi pertenencia, solo uso a sus personajes para darle humor y chispa a este fic... gracias.****

* * *

><strong>24. Quien dijo que recoger la mierda del servicio es una batalla perdida: <strong>

_**Lorenz se había dirigido a su despacho dejando a los chicos solos en la cocina.**_

_**-Levy (-_-): A ver ahora como te saco de esta...**_

_**-Lorenz (Gritando desde su despacho): Oh Dios mío... Gajeel...! Lo que has hecho...!**_

_**-Levy (Corriendo hacia su padre): Pero que has hecho...!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Corriendo tras la chica): Yo... Nada (Entrando con ella al despacho) Oiga Lorenz si no le gusta lo modifico y no pasa nada...**_

_**-Lorenz: Que no pasa nada, que no pasa nada... Pero si todo esto está perfecto... Me encanta lo que has hecho y en dos horas has avanzado muchísimo...**_

_**-Levy: Oh Papá, que susto por un momento creí que Gajeel hizo algo mal...**_

_**-Lorenz: Al contrario todo está muy bien...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues a mí sí que me estaba dando un susto... Capullo... **_

_**-Levy: Hey... Esa lengua...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Esto... Lo siento...**_

_**-Levy: Pero te gusta cómo está quedando tu despacho papi...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Y como no iba a gustarme cielo...! Me encanta lo que este chico hace con las manos...**_

_**-Gajeel (Rascándose la barbilla): Si a mí también me gusta lo que hago cuando toco a su hija...**_

_**-Lorenz: Perdón como dices..?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Recibiendo un codazo de una peli azul avergonzada) Ouch... Lo del oso joder... (Cogiéndose las costillas) aún me duelen...**_

_**-Levy (Auxiliando al peli negro) Ay... Perdón... Lo olvidé lo siento Gajeel...**_

_**-Lorenz (También auxiliando al chico): Estás bien... (Dirigiéndose a Levy) Cielo muy mal... Muy... Pero muy mal... Castigada... Y mañana no te dejo desayunar en tu cuenco favorito... Eres mala, muy mala... Eso no se hace...**_

_**-Levy: No papi... En serio lo siento... Lo había olvidado... Fue sin querer, no quise lastimarle...**_

_**-Gajeel (Incorporándose de a poco): Estoy bien, estoy bien, no paso nada... No es que fuera a morir por ese golpe...**_

_**-Lorenz: Hay algo que podramos hacer para compensarte este mal trato...**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Levy): Si... Si que lo hay...**_

_**-Lorenz: Me voy a buscar algo para el dolor... (Saliendo corriendo de la cocina)**_

_**-Levy: Seguro que estás bien... No fue intencional... Lo juro...**_

_**-Gajeel (Aún observando a la chica): Estoy bien, pero esta me las pagas...**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo un pequeño escalofríos en la espalda): Quieres dejar de mirarme así como si fuera una presa...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si lo hiciera no tendría gracia la atracción que siento por ti...**_

_**-Levy (Llevándose las manos cubriendo sus mejillas que las sentía arder): No digas tonterías...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tonterias...! (Cogiendo el mentón de la chica) Ya se lo que quiero... Sal conmigo esta noche...**_

_**-Levy (Ahora sentia que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el magma de un volcán): Sa... Salir... Como si... Si fue.. Fuera una...**_

_**-Gajeel: Es una cita... Tu y yo... Esta noche te recojo a las 8, te llevaré a donde tu quieras... **_

_**-Levy: De acuerdo... Saldré contigo Gajeel Crujsi Redfox... (Sonriendo ampliamente)**_

_**-Gajeel (Con un gesto de incomodidad): No me llames Cruj... (Siendo interrumpido por la chica que salto a sus brazos y lo beso) Jo... Lev... Mum... (Separandose sólo un poco por oxigeno) llamame como quieras... (Abrazandola, continuando y profundizando el beso) mum... Te... Deseo... (Escuchando a alguien entrar a la cocina corriendo, se aparto de la chica muy tarde)**_

_**-Lorenz (Que había entrado ha toda prisa): Encontre estas pastillas, se suponen que alivian el dolor... (Deteniendose al ver a ambos jovenes besarse) Oh...?! Espero no interrumpir nada...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ejemp... Será mejor que continue pintando... (Saliendo de la cocina)**_

_**-Lorenz: Cielo...? Puedes explicar ese intercambio mutuo de saliba... Porque debería decirte que no me pareció una práctica de respiración artificial...**_

_**-Levy: Pues... Que él no acepta un no...! Por repuesta..?**_

_**-Lorenz: Y... Eso que significa...?!**_

_**-Levy (Jugando con sus dedos): Que salgo... Ya que me ha pedido una cita para esta noche...**_

_**-Lorenz: En serio...?! Con esta ya seria la tercera cita...**_

_**-Levy: No papi, sería la primera, las dos anteriores no cuentan...**_

_**-Lorenz: Por qué no cuentan...**_

_**-Levy: No lo se, simplemente aquello no cuentan como citas por que no lo eran...**_

_**-Lorenz: Y...? A donde irán a cenar...**_

_**-Levy: A su casa con su padre...**_

_**-Lorenz: Te ha invitado a su casa para presentarte formalmente con su padre...?**_

_**-Levy: No, no lo ha hecho, pero me dijo que iríamos a donde yo quiera… que por cierto debo decirle a donde para no cogerlo desprevenido… (Retirándose de la cocina hacia el despacho)**_

_**-Lorenz (Para si): No entiendo porque no cuenta, si salieron juntos...?**_

_**-Levy (En la puerta del despacho): Hem...?! Gajeel...**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose a ella): Oye... Si Lorenz se ha ofendido por lo de la cocina o simplemente te ha enviado a decirme que me largue de su casa lo entenderé... No tengo ningún problema en irme...**_

_**-Levy (Cogiéndole de la mano): No bobo, mi padre no me ha enviado a nada... Solo venia a decirte a donde quiero ir esta noche...**_

_**-Gajeel: Esta noche...?**_

_**-Levy: Nuestra cita...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh si...! Te va a dejar salir conmigo a pesar de lo que ha visto en la cocina...?**_

_**-Levy: Si...**_

_**-Gajeel: Dime dulzura... (Rodeando la cintura con su brazo atrayendo a la chica): A donde quieres que te lleve esta noche...?!**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo ampliamente): A tu casa... Quiero que cenemos con tu padre... (Haciendo que el chico se quede de piedra)**_

_**-Gajeel: Pregunta... Te gusta hacerme sufrir...?**_

_**-Levy: No... Porque...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque lo estás consiguiendo... Dime... Porque demonios quieres que cenemos nosotros dos con el plasta de mi viejo... Es decir... Nunca has oido el concepto de dos son compañía y tres multitud... Y está más que claro que Crujsager sobra en nuestra cita, mires por donde lo mires... Sobra y estorba...**_

_**-Levy (Cerrandole la boca con la punta de sus dedos): Primero, es tu padre, segundo... Me apetece que cene con nosotros... Y por último... Dijiste me llevarías a dónde YO...! Quisiera... Y YO...! Quiero cenar en TÚ casa... CONTIGO y con TÚ padre...! He quedado clara...**_

_**-Gajeel: Muy clara... Tendré una cena para tres...!, Mummm? Oye... Oséa que ha Lorenz no le he ofendido... Ni está enfadado...-Levy: Mumm... No creo que no... No lo sé, la verdad...! Iré a la cocina a verlo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Voy contigo... No vaya a ser que tenga que disculparme... y eso es algo no hago muy a menudo y curiosamente desde que te conozco lo estoy comenzando a hacer (Siguiendo a la chica vuelta a la cocina)**_

_**-Levy (Entrando a la cocina): Hem...?! Papá... Gajeel se preguntaba... Si tu...? (Quedandose congelada en la puerta al presenciar lo que había frente a sus ojos) Pa... Pá...?!**_

_**-Lorenz (Con una botella de champán y tres copas): Que se pregunta si doy mi consentimiento para la boda... Desde luego que si...! Cielo... Encantado... De entregarle tu mano... Vamos no se queden ahí en la puerta brindemos juntos...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose a Lorenz recibiendo las dos copas): Faltaba más hombre... Que le parece que lo hagamos en dos o tres meses... De hecho estaba pensando en algo sencillo... Solo la familia... Y los amigos más cercanos...**_

_**-Levy (Despertando del aturdimiento al oir a Gajeel): Porque le sigues el hilo a mi padre... Tú y yo no nos vamos a...**_

_**-Lorenz (Interrumpiendo a la chica como si esta no huviera dicho nada): Que sea lo que tengan pensado... Si quieren podemos hacer aquí la recepción de boda... Y... Bueno los detalles se los dejo... Pero en tres meses...? No les parece muy pronto...!?**_

_**-Levy: Pero se puede saber de que están hablando...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Continuando con su plática): Mejor pronto que tarde... La cuestión es salir del instituto casados... Y a comenzar nuestra vida en matrimonio...**_

_**-Levy (Dirigiéndose al peli negro): Pero tú te has vuelto loco...!?**_

_**-Lorenz: Si tienes razón... Una vez casados imposible perderte... Oh... Estoy tan emocionado... Creo que voy a llorar... Mi niñita se casa... Que felicidad...**_

_**-Levy (Intentando hacerse notar): Cuál matrimonio...?! Ya basta los dos...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Levantando la copa): Venga un brindis por la futura unión y la felicidad que traerá a las familias...!**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel...! No tiene gracia...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Salud...!**_

_**-Levy: Papá...! Que le acabo de decir...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Creo que tiene nervios pre-nupciales... (Señalando a la chica)**_

_**-Levy: Cuáles...!?**_

_**-Lorenz: No te preocupes cielo... Eso es muy normal...**_

_**-Levy: He dicho basta...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y un mes después de la boda ya comenzaremos a darle las buenas noticias... Lorenz...**_

_**-Lorenz: Asi...?! Cuáles...?!**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja de vergüenza, ya que se imaginaba a que se refería el chico): Gajeel...! Ni se te ocurra porque te ma...-Gajeel: Nietos... Lorenz... Nietos...! Nuestro primogénito será un varón... Lorenz... Un niño para que usted pueda disfrutar en criar un niño..**_

_**-Levy: Dime que has venido borracho... O estás teniendo un episodio de locura temporal...?!**_

_**-Lorenz (Con los ojos vidriosos y lleno de alegria): Un nieto... Oh... Que alegría... Ahora si que voy a llorar...**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Papá... No digas tonterías... Gajeel y yo no te vamos a dar un nieto...**_

_**-Gajeel (Posando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica): Claro que no...! para que conformarse con uno cuando podemos darle de 20 a 30 nietos...**_

_**-Levy (Con un °o°!): Yo no quise decir eso y lo sabes...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Comenzando a llorar de la alegria): Cuantos nietos y nietas... Si...! Eso es normal en un chico tan alto, fuerte y sano como tu... Yeee...! Tendré muchisimos nietos sanos y fuertes... Levy cielito siempre digo que estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Pues ahora estoy super orgulloso de ti cielo...**_

_**-Levy (Con un puchero de enfado): Que no quise decir eso...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Es normal cariño... El resto de los niños vendrán a su debido tiempo... Somos jóvenes y fértiles por lo que tendremos que mantener una planificación familiar y poder distribuirnos para atender a los niños... Y ser buenos padres... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy (Lanzando a Gajeel una mirada fulminante que hizo retroceder al chico): Si te sigo viendo te corto esa condenada lengua y luego te mato...! Gajeel Crujsager Redfox...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Huy... Creo que me he pasado con la broma... Pero verte actuar así me pareció tan divertido que no pude resistirme hacerte enfadar...! Gehee...**_

_**-Lorenz: A mi me da lo mismo que digan en broma lo de los 30 nietos... Pero yo quiero saber cuando será la boda para hacerme un cálculo de cuando tendré mi primer nieto... (Dirigiéndose a Gajeel) Que por cierto será un varón?**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro que sí hombre... Yo le daré un nieto varón y lo que un Redfox promete un Redfox lo cumple a que sí cariño... Gehee...**_

_**Levy (Cuyo tono rojo pasaba expectativas): Tu y Yo... No tendremos hijos...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Pero lo estabas besando...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si bebe me estabas besando...**_

_**-Levy: Yo... Esto... Bu... Bueno... Eso fue... Por... Por... Que...**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercando su oído): Porque...?!**_

_**-Levy: Dilo tu...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Nos hemos comprometido... Y nos casamos en un mes...**_

_**-Levy (Que ahora echaba humo): Cierra esa bocaza...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ups... Perdón... Eso no era lo que tenía que decir...!**_

_**-Levy: No...**_

_**-Lorenz: Que pena... Porque me encantaría que este chico sea mi yerno...**_

_**-Levy: No papi... Somos novios en proceso... Nos estamos tomando un tiempo a ver si funciona nuestra relación...**_

_**-Lorenz: Y funciona...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si... De las mil maravillas...!**_

_**-Levy: Cierra la boca... Qué no seré tu novia hasta dentro de dos meses...**_

_**-Lorenz: Por qué...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque dentro de dos meses será el festival de primavera que dará inicio a los campeonatos deportivos...**_

_**-Lorenz: Perdonen que sea pesado... Pero sigo sin entender a qué están jugando...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Lo que pasa es que ella quiere que yo partícipe...**_

_**-Lorenz (Que ahora observaba a su hija): Y...?!**_

_**-Levy: Que Gajeel no quería participar...**_

_**-Lorenz: Me están volviendo loco... Y...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Jajaja...! Llamenle como quieran, pero ella me ha sobornado, chantajeado o comprado la voluntad... Sólo será mi novia si yo participo... Quiero que esté ahí en primera fila... Solo para mi... En cada victoria que yo tenga...**_

_**-Lorenz: Ahhh... Ahora si estoy comenzando a entender la situación... Pero cielo, si te esperas dos meses puede que ya no quiera ser tu novio y entonces lo perderíamos para siempre...**_

_**-Levy (-_-!): Lo perderíamos..!?**_

_**-Lorenz: Si... Tu como novio... Y yo como yerno y me niego a perderlo... Me cae muy bien... Aunque esa lengüita no me gusta... El chico es muy valiente y si hizo eso por mi que solo soy un conocido se que haría más cuando forme su propia familia... Se que los protegerá con toda su alma...**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida ya que no lo había pensado de esa forma): Es... Eso fue lo que viste en Gajeel para que se gané tu total confianza...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Si... Se qué la mujer con la que se case estará en buenas manos... Totalmente protegida y respetada...**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Gajeel): Pero es que no tiene pinta de poder cuidarse así mismo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias...!**_

_**-Levy: Lo que quiero decir es...**_

_**-Gajeel: Que parezco un delincuente que no sabe que hacer con su vida... Y cualquiera que este conmigo no serían mas que ladrones y traficantes... Pues la vida no me ha sonreído de la misma manera que a la gente de estos alrededores... Pero soy un chico normal... Eso querías decir verdad...?!**_

_**-Levy: No... Bueno algo... Pero no... No soy una persona pre-juiciosa... También he podido ver tu lado bueno... Porque eres sin duda único... Y me gu... (Quedándose callada en el acto)**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercando su oído a la boca de la chica): Y te gu... Qué?! Qué ibas a decir...! (Sonriendo ampliamente) Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Qué me... Me gu... Gu... Gustaría que más personas se den cuenta de ello... Eso era lo que quería decir...! (Haciendo que el chico de un chasquido con la lengua)**_

_**-Lorenz: Sí a mi también me gustaría eso...**_

_**-Gajeel: Sí claro... Bueno... Hem...! Ya tiene medio despacho, mañana continuaré con el resto... Y no lo olviden... No tocar hasta la noche que ya pueden ir acomodando muebles... Pero ni se les ocurra meter las putas manos...**_

_**-Levy: Esa lengua...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ups... Bueno entienden la idea... Yo cojo mis cosas y me...**_

_**-Levy: Te subes arriba a terminar los deberes...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué...!**_

_**-Levy: Hoy es lunes lo olvidas...! Deberes en mi casa y mañana en la tuya...**_

_**-Gajeel: Maldita sea... Con los putos deberes...!**_

_**-Lorenz y Levy (A la vez): Ese lenguaje...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Mierda...! Lo siento...**_

_**-Levy: Sigues...?!**_

_**-Lorenz: Mis oídos... Será mejor que haga un poco de jardinería, últimamente he visto mis tulipanes pasar sed y eso no lo puedo permitir...**_

_**-Gajeel: Buena suerte Lorenz, tus tulipanes seguro te lo agradecerán... (Siendo cogido del brazo por la chica) Eh...!?**_

_**-Levy: Y te vienes conmigo para hacer deberes... Venga...! (Arrastrando al moreno escaleras arriba) Y no te irás hasta que aprendas bien el tema de los microorganismos y las bacterias...**_

_**-Gajeel (En tono burlón): Reino Fungi... Y Reino Protista... Creo que ya aprendí... Miss...**_

_**-Levy (Que ya habían entrado en la habitación): Así... Muy bien... Alumno... Ahora dígame clasificación y cuántas células poseen cada especie de bacterias y cuantos microorganismos podemos encontrar en un ombligo humano...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Fingiendo que pensaba): Hum...? Buena pregunta profesora... Va a tener que desaprovarme con las primeras preguntas, la última si que puedo contestarla...**_

_**-Levy (Intrigada): En serio...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose sensualmente a ella y cogiendo la parte baja de la camisa del uniforme de la chica): Sí claro... si me deja examinar ese precioso ombligo seguramente encontraré lo que busco... Gehee... (Comenzando a levantar la camisa)**_

_**-Levy (Con sus manos impidiendo que levante la visión de su ombligo): Estás loco que te pasa...!? (Totalmente roja) Que le pensabas hacer a mi ombligo...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Mostrandole un bastoncillo para limpiar oídos): Pues... No se tu... Pero a la pregunta tengo que sacar unas muestras para el microscopio... (Señalando el objeto sobre la mesa) Oh que pensabas tu...!?**_

_**-Levy (Cuya imaginación tenía a Gajeel levantandole la camisa y comenzando a besar su vientre, su ombligo y subiendo quitándole por completo la camisa, dejándola solo con el sujetador): Yo... Hem... Bu... Bueno... yo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Maldita sea... Si que he conocido a una pervertida... Dime dulzura... Protagonista de que parte de tus pensamientos fui... Me gustaría saberlo... Ya que tienes una mente tan oscura y pervertida... me pregunto en que fantasías eróticas participo...?!**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja de vergüenza): En ninguna...! Porque yo no tengo fantasías de esas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Seguro que imaginabas que te quitaba la ropa y te examinaba con mi lengua...!**_

_**-Levy (Que ya no sabia donde esconder el rostro, ya que el chico atino en su deducción): De eso nada... Me asuste porque... Creí que me ibas a morder el ombligo... Eso fue lo que pensé...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y yo para que voy a morderte el ombligo...?!**_

_**-Levy: Buena pregunta, ya que eras tu el que estaba atacando mi ombliguito... (Aquello le hizo gracia al chico que comenzó a reírse como loco, haciendo que la chica se avergonzara aún más) No te rías...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si seguro... Intentaré dejar de reír... Así que...? Por dónde empezamos...?!**_

_**-Levy (Sacando los libros de su mochila): Por el tema que pienso salvarte no vaya a ser que un día te quedes solo con mi padre y des la impresión de un completo ignorante...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentándose en la cama): Merci mademoiselle, vous êtes mon sauveur... (Dejando a la peli azul realmente sorprendida por ese francés tan bien fluido y acentuado) Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Co... Cómo has podido decir eso...!? Lo has dicho en perfecto francés...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué esto es francés...! Yo que pensaba que era una frase clave para molestar personas... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Tienes idea de lo que has dicho...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Sí... He dicho... Gracias señorita, es usted mi salvadora...**_

_**-Levy: Exacto...! Eso fue lo que dijiste... Y sabías su significado...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si te digo que si vas a dejar de mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno...**_

_**-Levy (Manteniendo la compostura): Hem... Lo siento... Pero sí...**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale... Esta frase se la oía decir muchas veces a Crujsa... Y bueno... Siendo yo un crío pensé que lo decía de cachondeo... Para serte sincero si eso es francés, ya te digo yo que es lo único que sé... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy (Aún más intrigada): Se lo oías decir a tu padre...? Y a quien se lo decía...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Sin prestarle importancia): A sus compañeras de trabajo, a señoras que pasaban en los centros comerciales y a sus citas de una noche... Se lo decía a todas ellas y claro como ninguna le entiende ni pedo se quedaban con la intriga...**_

_**-Levy: Y tu padre de dónde lo aprendió...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni puta idea..., nunca se lo he preguntado porque pensaba que era idioma secreto creado por el, como los idiomas que aparecen en los comic como el clingon...**_

_**-Levy: El qué...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Clingon... Tu sabes agrr... Nann dar... burr... nad.. (Haciendo que la chica lo vea con escepticismo) Y te da igual la mierda que diga pues salió de un puto comic que te importa un jodido culo... Verdad...?!**_

_**-Levy: Esa lengua tuya no tiene remedio... En menos de dos segundos has dicho cuatro impropios...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Que bien contaditos los llevas...**_

_**-Levy: No tiene gracia... (Sentándose al lado del chico) Bien comencemos con los deberes...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Así estuvieron hasta ya casi las 6:30, que el moreno se fue aduciendo que si no se iba ya, no tendría la cena lista, se despidió de Lorenz y en la puerta se cruzó con Katherine, a la que hizo escandalizar con la simple frase que sus tres hijas están embarazadas y el padre era él. Luego de casi ser perseguido por la mujer (Que intentó perseguirlo en su coche y a su parecer aplastarlo con el) el peli negro entraba a su casa victorioso ante la escena que provocó frente a los vecinos de los Mcgarden y una Katherine al borde de la histeria.**_

_**-Gajeel (Con bolsas en la mano y gritando): Crujsa...! ESTAS EN CASA O NO CABRÓN DE MIERDA...! CRUJSA...! (Sonriendo para sí) Bien tal parece no está, que lastima, ni modo cena para do... (Escuchando la puerta de la habitación de su padre abrirse) o maldición... La madre que te parió...!**_

_**-Crujsager (Que no entendia nada ni le importaba entenderlo): Si yo también estoy felíz de verte... Capullo... A que vienen esos gritos...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: No, nada... Tienes algo que hacer luego... A la hora de la cena por ejemplo...?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si...! Voy a cubrir a Jerry, esta enfermo y hare su turno... Por?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Que no pudo evitar una sonrisa): Por nada... Ve y cubre al pugo Jerry que un dinero extra no te viene mal...**_

_**-Crujsager (Mirándolo extrañado y cogiendo el teléfono llamando): Hola... Hey... Gonzalo... Me alegra oirte... Esta noche no podré reemplazar a Jerry, puedes buscarte a otro...?! Sí... Genial...! Lo siento mucho de verás... Pero olvide que hoy mi hijo tenía cita de adriestramiento de leones en el circo y necesitan la carne bien fresca para que aprendan esos condenados gatos... No te preocupes los leones estarán la mar de bien... Cómo...?! A preguntabas por mi hijo..., de el ya no preocupo... Si pudo jugar con un oso al judo que más le da jugar con leones... Adiós y gracias Gonza... (Colgando el teléfono mientras un peli negro lo observaba sin dar crédito a lo que presenciaba) Bien... (Sentándose) De aquí no muevo el jodido culo hasta que me digas que tramas... Porque está clarisimo que aquí no me querías...**_

_**-Gajeel (Con un °o°!): Maldición... Crujsa hacía falta cancelar...!**_

_**-Crujsager (Cruzándose de brazos): Y bien... Estoy esperando...**_

_**-Gajeel: Enhorabuena... Cuando lo vas a parir... Gehee...**_

_**-Crujsager: No me cambies el tema que vi claramente tu intención... (Observando al chico ir a la cocina y poniéndose un delantal) Que mierda haces...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Busco gusanos...! Estás ciego o qué...! No vez que hago la cena...**_

_**-Crujsager: Tú...! Haciéndome la cena...!? Muy bien quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hijo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Soy tu hijo estúpido...!**_

_**-Crujsager: Se que mi hijo es estúpido...! Pero dame una prueba que eres él...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Sabes qué...! No discuto contigo porque estoy corto de tiempo... Y tengo que tener algo de cena antes de las ocho... Y tu me estás cabreando al punto que me das una remota posibilidad de convertirte en el segundo plato... Ve a sembrar legumbres mientras hago la cena...**_

_**-Crujsager (Pensando): Mumm... Te estoy cabreando... Me mandas a sembrar... Y quieres una cena antes de las ocho... Va a venir alguien a cenar..?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Levy...**_

_**-Crujsager: Has perdido otra apuesta...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: No... Sólo que quiere cenar con nosotros...**_

_**-Crujsager: Oh... Y está aquí a las ocho...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: No... La recojo a las ocho...**_

_**-Crujsager (Cogiendo un periódico): A ver como sobrevivimos a esto...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y eso que significa...**_

_**-Crujsager: Gajeel... Tu y yo... En una mesa en silecio por mas de una hora... Imposible... Apenas y nos aguantamos en el desayuno tres minutos juntos... La única manera de estar juntos ese tiempo es comer mientras vemos porno y no creo que a tu amiga le haga gracia la idea... Gehee...**_

_**-Gajeel (Imaginándose lo gracioso que sería escandalizar a la chica con la sola mención del tema): No nos vendría mal... Gehee...**_

_**-Crujsager: Hazlo y te mato...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Tranquilo... No quiero molestarla ni ahuyentarla... **_

_**Así el chico se paso una hora en la cocina, vigilando el horno, las ollas y la sartén, comprobaba cada cosa a sus tiemoos hasta que vió la hora y se le estaba haciendo tarde. **_

_**-Gajeel: Maldita sea...! Ya es tarde y tengo cinco minutos para estar en su casa...! (Colocándose la casadora negra y cogiendo el casco) Ni se te ocurra poner los putos dedos en la cena que te los amputo... Como me la toques...! (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Crujsager: Le ha puesto empeño... Gehee... (Retirándose a su habitación) Iré a cambiarme de ropa... Ya que tenemos visitas para variar...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras en casa de los Mcgarden, se encontraba Levy con una desesperación de no sber que ponerse.**_

_**-Levy: Rayos... Que me pongo... No tengo nada... Que hago...**_

_**-Lianne (Con una revista en mano): Que envidia... Tienes una cita con Gajeel-kun... Y con está son tres salidas las que tienes...**_

_**-Levy: Las dos primeras no cuentan... Y no eran citas...**_

_**-Lianne (Observándola): Porque...!?**_

_**-Levy: No lo sé...! Ahora no puedo pensar en eso... Gajeel estará aquí en 15 minutos y yo aún escogiendo que ponerme...**_

_**-Lianne: Porque no te pones ese conjunto tan bonito que te compró la abuela el año pasado...**_

_**-Levy: Sí eso es... Discreto, elegante y perfecto para una ocasión no muy formal... Tienes razón... (Comenzando a sacar cosas de su armario y escuchando el timbre) Oh no ya está aquí y yo aun sin vestir...!**_

_**-Lianne: Tranquila... Es mi pizza... Papá va a llevar a mamá a una cena formal que lo invitaron por no se que aniversario del trabajo, y claro cuándo es una invitación de esas mamá olvida que tiene que dejar una cena hecha para sus hijas pues le presta más atención al arreglo y al vestido que se va a poner... Y me he pedido una pizza...**_

_**-Levy (Vistiéndose): Lo siento mucho Lia... Que aproveche...**_

_**-Lianne: No quieres llevarte un trocito de mi pizza...?**_

_**-Levy: Pero si voy a cenar en casa de Gajeel...!**_

_**-Lianne: Por eso... Dijiste que Gajeel-kun y su padre viven solos, por lo que uno de los dos cocinará... No es por meter chisme pero...no creo que ninguno sepa hacer algo más que solo hervir agua...**_

_**-Levy: No lo había pensado de esa forma... (Terminando de vestirse y ahora le estaba dando interés a su peinado) Pero sería descortes de mi parte llevar un poco de pizza en el bolso...**_

_**-Lianne (En tono indiferente): Quizás... Pero al menos tendrás algo en el estómago...**_

_**-Levy (Modelando frente a su espejo para buscar algún defecto que arreglar): Que tal estoy..!?**_

_**-Lianne: Te ves bien (Siguiendo a su hermana que salió de la habitación escaleras abajo) Mum... Que bien huele mi pizza... ! Segura que no quieres llevarte un poco...?!**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Con lo que acabas de comentar... Ya quisiera llevarme algo... (Observando su reloj) En tres minutos estará aquí...**_

_**-Katherine (Muy a rreglada entrando al salón): Quién estará en tres minutos...?! (Colocándose un pendiente)**_

_**-Levy (Sabía que a su madre no le iba a ser ninguna gracia): Hem... Pues... Ga... Ga...**_

_**-Lianne (Sentándose en el sillón contemplando su pizza): Gajeel-kun... Quien si no...!**_

_**-Katherine: Y a que viene ese mendigo...?! Porque si es a cenar... Ya se puede ir largando a pedirlo en algún albergue...**_

_**-Levy: Mamá...!**_

_**-Lianne (En tono burlón): Para la suerte de él no viene a cenar, viene a llevarse a Levy a cenar...! Tu sabes mamá... Una cita...**_

_**-Katherine (Observando a Levy con disgusto): Y tu aceptaste... Como puedes ser tan tonta... No ves que lo único que quiere es colarse entre tus piernas... En cuánto llegue largalo...!**_

_**-Levy: Mamá por favor...!**_

_**-Katherine: Favor es el que te hago diciéndote lo peligroso es que salgas con ese chico, regresarás a casa violada o vendida o alquilada como prostituta...**_

_**-Levy: Mamá no digas tonterías...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Entrando al salón): Cariño estas lista para irnos...?!**_

_**-Katherine: No Lorenz... A que no adivinas la estupidez que ha hecho tu hija...**_

_**-Lorenz (Observando a Lianne): Princesa seguro que es un mal entendido... Dime que ha pasado...**_

_**-Lianne (Con lágrimas en los ojos): Mi error fue no decirle al de la pizzeria que no le ponga anchoas... Guaaa... Tendré que pedir otra pizza...!**_

_**-Lorenz (A modo comprensivo): Ya princesa mía, no te preocupes... Errores cometemos todos, que te parece si guardas esa pizza en la nevera y te pides otra a tu gusto... Y usa mí tarjeta...**_

_**-Lianne (Con una sonrisa soñadora): Gracias papi...! (Cogiendo el teléfono)**_

_**-Lorenz (Dirigiéndose a su esposa): Ves cariño todo tiene solución... Nada que no se pueda arreglar**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz...! Hablaba de tu otra hija...!**_

_**-Lorenz: No creo que haya hecho nada mal... Está con mi madre... Y ella me hubiera llamado para decirmelo... Katy cariño...**_

_**-Katherine: No hablo de Lady... Te estoy hablando de Levy...! Lorenz...! Le...! vy...! LEVY...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Observando a la mayor de sus hijas): No imposible... Pero dime cielo que has hecho mal... Seguro es un mal entendido... Dime que ha pasado...?**_

_**-Katherine: Ayy... Lorenz...! Tu hija va a salir con unnviolador eso es lo que pasa...**_

_**-Lorenz: Cielo... Muy mal... Castigada... No le vuelves a dar plantón a Gajeel para reemplazarlo con un violador...!**_

_**-Levy (-_-): Papi... Es a Gajeel a quien se refiere mamá con lo de violador...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Ah que gracia cariño... Gajeel violador... No... Para nada, si es un chico agradable...**_

_**-Katherine: Y tu estás de acuerdo con dejar ir a tu hija con ese limosnero infeliz...**_

_**-Levy: Mamá basta...! (Escuchando el timbre) Lia tu pizza...!**_

_**-Lianne: No imposible aun no la he pedido...**_

_**-Levy: Y a quiem has llamado por teléfono...!**_

_**-Lianne: A una amiga... Nos estamos cotilleando cosas del colegio...**_

_**-Levy: Entonces quien llama a la puerta...?**_

_**-Lianne: El llamado correcto sería... Levy... Tu cita...! (Observando su reloj) Con diez minutos de retraso...!**_

_**-Levy (Corriendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta deteniéndose para arreglarse la falda y abrió la puerta): Hola... Gajeel... Bien venido...! (Observando al chico al otro lado del umbral se quedo sorprendida)**_

_**-Gajeel (Recién quitándose el casco, pues estaba en la entrada con todo y moto): Lamento la tardanza pero tenía que dejar el horno a buen recaudo... Y bien ya estoy... Nos vamos...!?**_

_**-Levy: Si claro...**_

_**-Katherine (Qué apareció detras de la chica): Claro que No...! De aquí no la sacas tan contento...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Hola Katy... Ya se ha recuperado de la rabieta de esta tarde...?!**_

_**-Katherine: Escucha bien niñato grosero... A mi no me tomas el pelo... Y no sales con mi hija ni ahora ni nunca, ve y búscate a alguien de tu entorno callejero, porque esta casa solo hay gente decente...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ajá... Ahora puedo hablar yo... Bien...! (Observando a Lorenz) Perdón Lorenz no se ofenda... (Dirigiéndose a Katherine) Escúcheme bien... Si en esta casa solo hay gente decente dígame que mierda hace metida aquí... Y a mi no me levanta la voz ni aunque yo se lo permita... Y salgo con su hija por que me nace de las pelotas buscarla aunque a usted no le guste... ahora cierre su puto ocio que no respondo... (Observando a Lorenz) Y lo digo con todo respeto a tu persona amigo... Pero es que tu mujer saca de quicio...**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz...! Vas a permitir que me hable así...! Di algo...!**_

_**-Lorenz : Gajeel... Con tu permiso te informo que soy el hombre de esta casa... Y katy es mi mujer... Por...**_

_**-Gajeel: Silencio Lorenz...! Qué Katy es perfectamente capaz de defenderse solita...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh claro lo que tu digas...**_

_**-Katherine: LORENZ...!**_

_**-Gajeel: KATY...! Deje de tocarle las narices...! Si quiere decir algo dígalo pero no lo meta a Lorenz...!**_

_**-Katherine: Lorenz di algo...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Si mi amor... (Dirigiéndose al chico) Quieres pasar a tomar un té...!?**_

_**-Katherine: Eres imposible... (Entrando de vuelta a la casa) me he casado con un marica...!**_

_**-Gajeel: REPITA ESO Y LE ROMPO LAS MUELAS...!**_

_**-Katherine (Retrocediendo): No... Yo no he dicho nada (Acelerando el paso a la cocina)**_

_**-Gajeel (Dirigiéndose a Lorenz): Gracias por el té, pero no nos quedamos... Que tenemos cena... (Obsefvando a la chica) Nos vamos...?!**_

_**-Levy: No amenaces a mi madre...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ósea que la dejo insultar a Lorenz...?**_

_**-Levy: No bueno... Olvídalo...**_

_**-Lorenz: Esto...? Gajeel como has metido la moto aquí si la cerca está cerrada...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: De la misma manera en que voy a sacarla de tu jardín (Observando a la chica y entregandole un casco) Ten... Sube...**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo el casco y dandole un beso a su padre): Adiós papi... Nos vemos luego... (Poniéndose el casco y subiendo a la moto) Bien pues vamonos...**_

_**-Gajeel: Cogete fuerte... Nos vemos Lorenz (Acelerando con toda fuerza hizo que la moto corriera a una parte alejada del jardín y luego la llevo en dirección a la cerca donde la levanto a caballito y la hizo saltar por encima de esta)**_

_**-Levy (Al ver lo que hacía, se cogio con todas sus fuerzas): Estas loco...! Kyyaaa...! (Cerrando los ojos con fuerza)**_

_**-Gajeel: No..., Solo les enseño como entre al jardín... Gehee... (Llevándose a la chica)**_

_**-Lorenz: Bueno... Solo espero que no se caigan de la moto... (Escuchando los llamados de su esposa) Ya voy cariño... Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos muy, pero muy tarde...! (Entrando a la casa)**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Así ambos chicos surcaron las calles a mucha velocidad, Levy comenzaba a disfrutar de la libertad que sentía en la moto, veía como el peli negro se las ingeniaba para adelantar a otros vehículos, maniobraba de una forma muy elegante con la moto que sin duda tenía experiencia y tiempo conduciendo, hasta que llegaron a su casa donde subio la moto a la acera.**_

_**-Gajeel (Bajando de la moto): Bienvenida a mi humilde morada mademoiselle (Tendiendole la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la moto) Es usted la invitada estrella...**_

_**-Levy (Comemzando a avergonzarse): La invitada estrella?! Y eso porque...!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Abriendo la reja para ella, entrando los dos y subiendo las escaleras): Porque eres la unica estrella en este nido donde vive una fiera y una bestida... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Eso piensas de la convivencia que tienes con tu padre...? No deberías decir eso...!**_

_**-Gajeel: No... Si no lo digo yo... Lo dicen todos los vecinos, la gente del mercado, los polis, los vecinos de toda la urbanización y ya hasta creo que es lo que se dicen los perros y gatos de callejón... Gehee... (Abriendo la puerta de su casa) Adelante... Mademoiselle... (Haciéndola pasar) Crujsa..!? Te largaste... O esperas que me ilusione para destrozarme la alegría...**_

_**-Levy: Tal parece que no hay nadie...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Creeme dulzura... Crujsa es como las cucarachas... El que no lo veas... No significa que no este ahí...**_

_**-Levy (Haciendo un puchero): No digas eso de tu padre...**_

_**-Crujsager (Saliendo de su habitación bien arreglado): Si... Crujsi... No digas eso de mi que soy tu padre...! Hola... Niña que alegría verte... Siéntate... No te quedes ahí de pie como las mulas, que el lo haga es normal...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué gracioso... Y no me llames Crujsi... (Caminando a la cocina) ustedes al salón mientras me hago cargo de la cena...**_

_**-Crujsager: Niña es una alegría ver una estrella en esta jauría de bestias... Hace pensar que existen los milagros... (Provocando una risa en la chica)**_

_**-Gajeel (Desde la cocina): Yo me he dado cuenta de un milagro a medias...**_

_**-Levy (Desde el salón con Crujsager): Porque a medias...!**_

_**-Gajeel: El milagro comienza contigo aquí, el milagro continua contigo cenando conmigo, pero el milagro se va tomar por culo porque no consiguió que Crujsa se fuera... Gehee...**_

_**-Crujsager: Que gracioso... (Acercándose a la chica y susurrando) niña pasame los libros que tu ya sabes donde están...**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose en pie): Sí claro... (Mientras sacaba los libros percibió que algo olía muy bien) mummm... Que bien huele...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Que seguía en la cocina): La especialidad del chef... Gehee... Todos a la mesa... Que salgo en cinco minutos...!**_

_**-Levy (Entregando los libros a Crujsager): En verdad... ?! El hizo la cena...?**_

_**-Crujsager: El sabe cocinar muy bien... Te sorprendería la variedad de su menú...**_

_**-Levy (Qué aún no podía creérselo): Desde cuando cocina...?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Desde que aprendió que si no se cocina no se come, que si no se come no se crece, que si no crece no se tiene fuerzas, que si no se tiene fuerzas no se puede vivir y si no vive no se puede enfrentar a su viejo y restregarle las cosas... (Gritando mirando a la cocina) Gajeel... Desde que edad cocinas...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Desde que aprendi que si no se cocina no se come...! No recuerdo que edad...**_

_**-Crujsager (Mirando a Levy): Lo ves... Desde que tenia casi cuatro años... Se podría decir que era el único niño de la guardería que ya sabía como hacer un estofado de ternera y relleno al horno... Sabes que en lugar de aprender las vocales aprendia las especias y condimentos... Eso si que era una comedia... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Bromea...**_

_**-Gajeel: En lo más mínimo... En lugar de decirte A, B, C, te decía... sal, pimienta, perejil, orégano y pato asado... Gehee..**_

_**-Levy (Soltando una carcajada): Me hubiera gustado ver eso...**_

_**-Crujsager: Y puedes...! No solo tengo fotos de él... También tengo algunos videos de cuando era pequeño...**_

_**-Levy (Con una gran sonrisa): De veras...! Puedo verlos...!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Entrando a la sala removiendo en un cuenco una mezcla): Ver qué...?! (Observando lo que ambos tenían en mano) Esos álbums de fotos...! (Observando a su padre) Qué carajos haces...?!**_

_**-Crujsager (Con toda tranquilidad): Le enseño algunas fotos... (Mirando a la chica) Y aquí esta en su décimo cuarto cumpleaños... Lo celebro completamente desnudo... (Sintiendo todo el peso del chico cerrando el álbum a toda velocidad después de dejar el cuenco en manos de la chica)**_

_**-Gajeel: Es necesario que enseñes eso...?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Que más te da... Si aquí no te importo un jodido culo... Por qué de importarte ahora...**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque ahora soy más consciente que cuando tenía catorce, ahora tengo muy claro que no se puede ir por ahí mostrando la anatomía en cualquier parte y a cualquier persona... (Provocando otra risa de la chica)**_

_**-Levy: Pero si la semana pasada le diste de comer a las niñas de Erick completamente desnudo y con un sombrero de carnaval...**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso no cuenta... Eran los chicos del bar y era una apuesta..., aquella ves cuando cumplía catorce fue más bien un castigo...**_

_**-Crujsager (En tono escéptico): Sí seguro...**_

_**-Gajeel (Recuperando el cuenco de las manos de la chica): Viste de dónde los saco...?!**_

_**-Levy: No lo siento, no se de dónde saco los álbums... Porque...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Es una lástima, si encuentro su escondite los desaparezco para siempre...**_

_**-Levy: No hagas eso... Son recuerdos...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Recuerdos que pienso quemar algun día...!**_

_**-Levy (Observando el cuenco): Qué es eso...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: La masa para las galletas... (Regresando a la cocina) Qué por cierto ya tengo el horno listo... Y ustedes a lavarse las manos que ya tengo la mesa lista...!**_

_**-Levy (Ayudando a Crujsager a levantarse del sillón): En serio va a hornear galletas...!?**_

_**-Crujsager(Con poco interés): Las únicas galletas que come son las hechas por él mismo, dice que las otras son demasiados empalagosos... Y no le gustan (Sentándose en una silla): Por cierto... Tengo algo que decirte...**_

_**-Levy (Sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado izquierdo de la mesa): Si digame...**_

_**-Crujsager (Señalando hacia la cocina): Él quiere casarse contigo... (Haciendo que la chica tuviera todos los colores en la cara)**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente avergonzada): No... No... No di... Diga... Ton... Ton... Tonte... Tonterías... Señor Crujsager...**_

_**-Crujsager (Soltando una gran carcajada al ver el estado inocente de la chica): Jajaja...! Ahora entiendo porque dice que le encanta escandalizarte... Te vez muy graciosa...**_

_**-Gajeel (Acercándose a la mesa con una bandeja): Me he perdido de algo...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Cada día me agrada esta chica... Gehee...**_

_**-Gajeel (Posando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa): Eso es bueno... No todos los días te sigue agradando la misma persona... Gehee... (Sentándose y destapando lo que había en la bandeja) Como primer plato tenemos para esta noche una deliciosa crema de mariscos... Que aproveche...**_

_**-Levy (Ahora estaba realmente sorprendida): En serio lo hiciste tu... (Contemplando la crema) Que buena pinta...**_

_**-Crujsager: Espera a probarla... Entonces si tendrás razones para sorprenderte... (Sirviendo la crema ayudado por Gajeel que dejaba un plato por individuo) Bien pues que aproveche...**_

_**-Levy (Ya dando el primer bocado): Esto está buenísimo... No sabía quee fueras tan buen cocinero...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si... Bueno... Desde que trabajo de camarero... He tenido el agrado de querer ser chef... Y abrir mi propio restaurante o tener un bar comedor y comer a gusto...**_

_**-Crujdager: Pero ya le dije que si quiere hacer eso va a tener que ir a la universidad y graduarse como cocinero...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y ya le dije al plasta que también tengo la opción de entrar a trabajar a un restaurante como camarero o ayudante de cocina si muestros las referencias de Tony...**_

_**-Levy: Quién es Tony...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mi jefe... En el bar dónde trabajo...**_

_**-Crujsager: Y ya le dije al capullo que si no lo aceptan ya puede hacerse a la idea de otra cosa...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y ya le dije al gilipollas que me queda la opción de mecánico, algún día me compraré mi propio taller y seré el jefe de mi mecánica...**_

_**-Crujsager: Intento bajarlo de las nubes... Porque para eso también necesita estudios... Contabilidad, industria entre otras cosas para saber llevar un taller...**_

_**-Levy (-_-!): Hace falta los sobrenombres...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y ya le dije al cabrón... Que tengo experiencia después y referencias después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo para Ricky...**_

_**-Levy: Suoongo que Ricky es tu jefe del taller verdad...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Supones bien...**_

_**-Crujsager: Te lo dije, preguntale si podemos poner una película...!**_

_**-Levy: A mitad de la cena...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Soportemos un poco más... Puede que no nos haga tanta falta... (Recogiendo los platos dejando otros para el segundo plato)**_

_**-Levy: No entiendo...**_

_**-Crujsager: No nos hagas caso...**_

_**-Gajeel (Regresando a la mesa con otra bandeja): Como segundo plato tenemos un asado relleno y bañado en su salsa...**_

_**-Levy (Que ahora si que estaba realmente sorprendida): Wuau... Ahora si que no tengo palabras... Seguramente serás un gran chef...**_

_**-Crujsager: Solo si el mal nacido va a la universidad...**_

_**-Gajeel: No comiences Crujsa... Sabes que he decidido no ir... Y no voy...**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues lo tienes claro como de brillante será tu puto fututo... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Las groserías por favor... No las digan... (Continuando con su cena)**_

_**-Crujsager y Gajeel (A la ves): Esto... Lo siento...**_

_**-Levy (Suspirando y para si): En algo etoy de acuerdo con este par... Cenar con ellos es cenar con cautela para no ser devorado por estempar de fieras... La pregunta es cual de los dos es la bestia y animal... (Continuando en un silencio agradable con su cena)**_

_**-Crujsager (Que estiró la mano para coger la salsera se quedó observando a la chica de forma curiosa): Niña dime... Que hace tu padre por la vida...?**_

_**-Levy: Es profesor de la universidad, enseña botánica forense y también da clases de arqueología...**_

_**-Crujsager: Y tu madre...!?**_

_**-Levy: Ella no trabaja...**_

_**-Crujsager: Y tu eres la única hija que tienen...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con el asado en la boca): Sof tfes fermafnafs...**_

_**-Levy: Qué has dicho...!?**_

_**-Crujsager: Ha dicho que son tres hermanas...**_

_**-Levy: Como la ha entendido...!?**_

_**-Crujsager: La costumbre de oírlo hablar mientras come...**_

_**-Levy: Que mal educado... Pero si somos tres hermanas... Yo soy la mayor, luego le sigue Lianne ympor último Lady...**_

_**-Crujsager: Vaya nombres...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pfefro fofo fvifen fasf fof fon fus fafres ga hofa fo ge...**_

_**-Levy: Quieres hacer el favor de masticar y luego hablar... (Mirando a Crujsager) Que ha dicho...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Ha dicho que solo las dos viven con sus padres y la otra no sabe...**_

_**-Levy: Bueno si... Lady se ha quedado a vivir con mi abuela... Solo Lia y yo vivimos con papá y mamá... (Pasaron la cena en un silencio ameno, luego de que Gajeel recogiera los platos demla cena llevo a la mesa una pequeña tarta de fresas con galletas) También lo hiciste...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Orgulloso al ver lo sorprendida que estaba la chica): Claro que si dulzura...Gehee...**_

_**-Crujsager: Dulzura...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ejem... Ejem... Quiero decir... Preciosa...**_

_**-Grujsager: Dijiste dulzura... Se bien lo que oigo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno y que más da... Te treigo un café para acompañar la tarta...?**_

_**-Levy: Mejor un té... Déjame prepararlo (Poniéndose en pie yéndose a la cocina)**_

_**-Crujsager: Estás nadando en aguas peligrosas... Mejor déjala...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tengo varias razones para seguirla...**_

_**-Crujsager: Que te parece si te propongo que no vayas a la maldita universidad y haces tu vida como te salga de las narices... Y pongo el departamento a tu nombre para hagas lo que mierda te venga en gana y no te digo nada más, incluso puedes abandonar el instituto y comenzar de ya... Lo que tengas planeado...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ei... Eso suena genial y tentador... A cambio de...? **_

_**-Crujsager: A cambio que dejes y te olvides para siempre de...**_

_**-Gajeel: Espera...! Si es a cambio de mi Hermes olvídalo...!**_

_**-Crujsager: Puedes quedarte con Hermes has lo que te de la gana... Olvidate de la chica...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué...!?**_

_**-Crujsager: Qué te olvides de ella... Es más nuestra apuesta anterior la anulamos... Y queda en pie mi oferta...**_

_**-Gajeel: No te entiendo...**_

_**-Crujsager: Tu no eres para ella, ni ella es para ti... Abre los ojos... Y sal de esas aguas antes de que te metas en problemas por culpa de ella, hazme caso... No están hechos el uno para el otro... No hay conexión entre ustedes... Rey...**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo los chicos me llaman así... Y te callas...! (Observando a la peli azul regresar con una bandeja con una tetera y unas tasas)**_

_**-Levy (Colocando las tasas): Bien... Caballeros aquí está su té... (Sentándose y sirviéndose azucar) Esta tarta está buenísima... (Notando que Crujsager la miraba con más atención que antes) Pasa algo señor Crujsager...?**_

_**-Crujsager: No... Nada... Sólo admiraba la buena educación que tienes... Ufff... Que suerte tiene tu padre... Cada vez que te veo me hace desear con más fuerza haber tenido una niña y no un primate como este... (Señalando a su hijo)**_

_**-Gajeel: Gracias majo...**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji... No diga eso señor Crujsager... (Observando al chico ponerse en pie)**_

_**-Gajeel: Es tiempo de recoger... Espero os haya gustado su cena (Recibiendo un aplauso de la chica) Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Ha sido una cena genial... Bravo por el anfitrión, cocinero y camarero... Esperemos que se repita algún otro día...**_

_**-Gajeel (Haciendo reverencias): Gracias gente... Gracias... Los autógrafos se darán a la salida... No olviden dejar 20 dolares antes de irse que es lo que vale el menú...**_

_**-Levy: Qué...! (Ante la sorpresa de Levy se rieron Crujsager y Gajeel) No ha tenido gracia... (Haciendo un puchero)**_

_**-Crujsager: Quédate sentada no olvidesmque eres la invitada...**_

_**-Levy (Acercándose a Crujsager): Quiere que le ayude a ir al sillón...!?**_

_**-Crujsager: Si gracias... (Hablándole en voz baja) Aléjate de Gajeel...**_

_**-Levy: Qué...!?**_

_**-Crujsager: No se a qué estén jugando... Pero eres demasiado para él y Gajeel tiene su forma de ver las cosas... Y tu las tuyas... No estan hechos el uno para el otro... Así que antes que sea tarde aléjense mutuamente...**_

_**-Levy: Por... Porque me dice eso tan de repente señor Crujsager...**_

_**-Crujsager: Porque veo y acabo de darme cuenta y estoy a cien por ciento seguro que nadie más lo sabe, pero tu eres de ese tipo de personas que tienen todo servido... Con el suficiente capital para estudiar en 13 universidades y darte el lujo de pagar tu estudio o mejor dicho tienes el suficiente capital para mantener 50 universidades, tu familia debe de tener una cadena de hoteles o restaurantes, no me interesa... Lo que si tengo claro es que tu familia ya tiene pensado el candidato perfecto para ti... Lógicamente es alguien con el suficiente capital para mantener 30 familias por el resto de su vida...**_

_**-Levy: Como...?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Y mi hijo no entra ni por asomo a los talones de esa estadística... Así que por el bien de ambos... Aléjense... Continuamos con nuestras vidas cada quien por su lado y todos contentos...**_

_**-Levy: Señor Crujsa...**_

_**-Crujsager: Por favor vete... Vete de su vida, vete de su compañía, vete de su recuerdo... Solo ignoralo... Pero vete... (Gajeel regresando de la cocina)**_

_**-Gajeel: Quien dijo que recoger la mierda del servicio es una batalla perdida... Gehee... Cronómetren al campeón solo 10 minutos y la vajilla deslumbra ante mi poder... Gehee... Me he perdido de algo...?**_

_**-Crujsager: De nada mal nacido... Sólo que tu amiga ya se va... Llévala de vuelta a su casa...**_

_**-Levy: Señor Crujsager...**_

_**-Crujsager: Por favor... Gracias por tu visita... Fue agradable cenar contigo y para variar nos hemos soportado sin necesidad de ver porno... Gehee..**_

_**-Gajeel: Oe... Es verdad... Un aplauso a la invitada que con su presencia calmo este par de bestias... que no tuvimos necesidad del porno... Gehee... (Cogiendo su chaqueta) Quieres que te lleve en Artemisa o te da lo mismo ir en Hermes...**_

_**-Crujsager: Artemisa no sale ni a comprar el pan... Asi que no la cojas...**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniendo las manos a modo de rendición): Vale... Joder contigo... Cuando te pica no hay quien te aguante... (Ayudando a la chica a ponerse la chaqueta) Porque tan callada... Preciosa...**_

_**-Levy: No... No es nada... Hasta luego señor Crujsager ha sido un placer conocerlo...**_

_**-Gajeel: No le mientas... O se sentira importante... (Abriendo la puerta dejando salir a la chica) Ya vuelvo... O quizás me pase a ver a los chicos...**_

_**-Crujsager: Ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana...**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee... Cuidado con lo que dices o terminaré tomándote la palabra... (Bajando las escaleras junto a la chica llegando a la moto)**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel... Puedo preguntarte algo...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Tendiéndole el casco): Acabas de preguntar...**_

_**-Levy: Es en serio...**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale... Dispara... (Cogiendola de la cintura atrayendola hacia el) Soy toda respuestas... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: A tu padre no le agrada la gente de una buena economía...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: A Crujsa no le agrada nadie...**_

_**-Levy: Pero digamos de personas de una gran economía, personas que...**_

_**-Gajeel: Que viven tronando los dedos y comen en bandejitas de plata y oro... Gilipollas que no saben lo que es el trabajo duro... Que creen que con pedirlo todos sus deseos se hacen realidad porque tienen el bolsillo con esa capacidad... Te refieres a ese tipo de personas...!?**_

_**-Levy: A ti tampoco te agradan...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Una cosa tengo clara... Ni agradan, ni son de fiar... Viven creyendo que pueden comprar a la gente solo por tener tarjetas...**_

_**-Levy: Por... Porque no te agradan...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y porque iban a agradarme... Solo son un montón de memos con las narices en la frente pues si pudieran levantarla más alta lo harían... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Lo suyo suena como a resentimiento...**_

_**-Gajeel: No veo porque estarlo... No tengo nada que envidiar a esos montones de merluzos y merluzas... Soy felíz tal cual estoy... No como esos que viven devorándose entre ellos por un poco más de pasta en la cuenta...**_

_**-Levy: No todos son así...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que va... Claro que lo son... Ellos viven en dineriland... Asi crecen y asi de pringados se hacen... Para eso quieren que vaya a la universidad para toparme con esos ni hablar... Como mucho me topare con aquellos que del esfuerzo estudian, y uno que otro super moneda... Paro nada más porque los super "uso mi tarjeta porque papi me ingresa dinero", esos solo se van a las universidades más caras... Y no me interesan... Ni me gustaría mezclarme con esos pelmazos...**_

_**-Levy: Quien te enseñó todo eso...?! Tu padre...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Crujsa solo me enseña la realidad de la vida... En pocas palabras para vivir y ser alguien tienes que esforzarte...**_

_**-Levy: Entonces si fue tu padre quien te enseño... (Cabizbaja) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si los dejo ahí, he hecho nueve hojas y estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza... entre ellas la continuación del otro fic espero disfruten de este y espero comentarios... eso me anima... un saludo y un beso... hasta la próxima vez que cuelgue un capitulo.<strong>_


	25. 25-Busqueda secreta que su padre no tie

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, primero que nada se que esto no tiene perdón y ando muy, bien super mega atrasada meresco azotes, no hace falta llegar a extremos si no como continuó el fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>A los que me pidieron que no los separe, no se preocupen no estoy tan loca para hacerlo, recuerdo que FT es de Mashima. Sin más que decir que disfruten este capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>25.- Búsqueda secreta que su padre no tiene por qué saberlo:<strong>

_**-Levy: Si... Te lo enseñó tu padre (Cabizbaja) Solo estás hablando lo que te enseñó... Tu padre habrá tenido una mala experiencia con alguna persona de ese tipo de economía y por eso tiene resentimiento, resentimiento que te ha inculcado sin saberlo y por eso tú tampoco confías...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahora eres psicóloga... Gehee... (Atrayendo el mentón de la chica hacia él) Te molesta que sea tu primer paciente (Besándola) mum... Demos un paseo... Mumm... (Profundizando el beso al punto que ambos jugaban mutuamente con sus lenguas)**_

_**-Levy (Sintiendo como le robaba el aliento, la hacía sentirse perdida agradablemente): Ga... Mum... Gajeel...**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo tuyo... Mumm... Mi nombre... Es... Sólo para que lo digas tú... Mum... (Separándose por oxígeno) Me importa una mierda lo que diga Crujsa, soy terco y te deseo... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy (Claramente agitada): Qué...!? Tu padre te ha dicho algo...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Encogiéndose de hombros): Nada importante... (Volviéndola a besar) joooo... Mummm... Me encanta perderme en tus besos... Mumm... Se mia... Te amo... Mumm... Casate con m... (Deteniéndose en lo que decía y dejando de besar a la chica) Ejemp... Será mejor que te lleve ya a tu casa**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente avergonzada pues recordó lo que le dijo Crujsager al comenzar la velada): Si... Claro... (Subiendo a la moto y cogiéndose del chico) Gajeel... Quieres venir a mi cumpleaños...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Quieres que hagamos un brindis de compromiso durante tu fiesta...!? Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: No... Solo quiero invitarte así como voy a invitar a los demás de la clase...**_

_**-Gajeel: Va a ir la rubia...?**_

_**-Levy: Si...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y el grillo...?**_

_**-Levy: No le llames grillo... Y si...**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno son soportables... Voy...**_

_**-Levy: Y eso que significa...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque seguramente van May... Max... Warren, Droy y Jet... Y el primero no me agrada, el segundo ni lo miro, el tercero es lamentable, el cuarto es patético y el quinto lo odio como al diablo mismo...**_

_**-Levy: Bueno después de todos los motines que han hecho en contra tuya no te culparía... Por cierto, quien es May...?**_

_**-Gajeel: May... El chico de la clase... May... El de pelo negro, el chico ese de los ojos deprimidos ese May... El que salió con Juvia...**_

_**-Levy: Ahhh... Te refieres a Gray...**_

_**-Gajeel: Como se llame... Me da lo mismo, solo sé que no me agrada...**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji... Porque se le insinuó a tu prima...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Salir con Juvia es de locos... Ser presentado por Juvia con Crujsa es de suicidas... Y el que intente tener citas con ella es de cadáveres, va a tener que pasar sobre mi si quiere llevarla al altar...**_

_**-Levy: Eres el típico hermano celoso...**_

_**-Gajeel: No es por celos... Pero... Bueno como lo explico... Solo se que simplemente el que se case con ella lo odiaré toda mi vida...**_

_**-Levy: Celoso...**_

_**-Gajeel: No soy celoso... Es mi única prima, casi mi hermana...**_

_**-Levy: Hasta que edad se bañaban juntos...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Hasta los 15, que si no la mando a largar sigue metiéndose en la bañera conmigo...**_

_**-Levy: Vaya, tanto tiempo y no le da vergüenza...**_

_**-Gajeel: No la verdad... Hace dos semanas también se coló en la bañera conmigo ya dentro... (Dando un frenazo con la moto al darse cuenta de algo) Espera un segundo (Girándose para ver a la chica) Y tu como demonios sabes que nos bañábamos juntos...!**_

_**-Levy: Bu... Bu... Bueno... Tu padre me enseñó la foto de pequeños bañándose juntos...**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándose con la mano en el casco): Lo mato... Y yo idiota porque te suelto las preguntas tan contento...**_

_**-Levy: Yo deduje por las fotos que de niños se bañaban juntos pero eso que me cuentas sí que me sorprende...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni una palabra a nadie... Entiendes a nadie...**_

_**-Levy: Tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ni rubias, ni hermanas y mucho menos perros me da igual que sean perros ni una palabra...**_

_**-Levy (-_-): No exageres...**_

_**-Gajeel (Continuando conduciendo): No exagero, te sorprenderías si supieras lo que puede hacer frister...**_

_**-Levy: Te refieres al perro de Sting, pero si es muy mono...**_

_**-Gajeel (Deteniéndose frente a la casa de la chica): Si que monada.. Ja ja...**_

_**-Levy: Es un mestizo de Bollero de Berna verdad...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y qué demonios tiene que ver el mestizaje con que lo encontraran cerca de la Bollería de Berni...**_

_**-Levy: Qué dices...!? Te estoy hablando de la raza del perro... No de una bollería...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Vale pero no me grites...! Oye te apetece que vayamos por unos batidos después de clases...**_

_**-Levy: Pero mañana nos reunimos en tu casa para hacer los deberes...**_

_**-Gajeel: Antes de ir a mi casa... Di que sí... Y te juro que no es una segunda cita...**_

_**-Levy: Pero vamos acompañados...**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque...! Si estando solos nos la pasamos la mar de bien...**_

_**-Levy: Pero si no es una cita y no queremos que piensen que es una cita no pasa nada que vayamos acompañados... Tú mismo lo dijiste aquella vez... Un chico y una chica saliendo solos mires por donde lo mires es una cita...**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo y con una mano en la cabeza ante el ingenio de la chica): Vale... Bien me rindo, salimos acompañados... Gehee... (Cogiéndola de la cintura) Ahora ven y dame un beso... (Sin darle oportunidad a la chica la beso) mum... Me puedo quedar esta noche aun me duele lo del oso...**_

_**-Levy (Separándose de él): Lo siento pero si has podido resistir saltar la moto por encima de la valla dos veces y traerme de vuelta a casa sin el más mínimo lamento de dolor creo que podrás sobrevivir hasta tu casa... Listillo... (Caminando hacia la puerta entrando al jardín)**_

_**-Gajeel (Bajándose de la moto): Más me rechazas, más deseo quedarme a tu lado (Alcanzándola en la puerta de la casa, cercándola con sus brazos) Dame otro beso... (Acercando su rostro al de la chica)**_

_**-Levy (Observándolo fijamente a los ojos): Gajeel... Tengo algo que decirte... (Acercándose a los labios del chico) es algo que tu padre dijo acerca de mí... Y yo... Yo (Acercándose cada vez más) mi... Mi familia... Es... Es...**_

_**-Gajeel (Susurrando sobre los labios de esta): Me importan dos mierdas lo que Crujsa diga... Y yo quiero que tú me beses no que tu familia lo haga...**_

_**-Levy: Pero es que lo que te quiero decir (Rozando sus labios con los del chico) que mi... Fa... Mi...lia... Lia... (Dándose cuenta que había alguien de pie junto a una puerta abierta) LIA...! (Separándose en el acto del chico) ho... Hola...**_

_**-Lianne (Con una sonrisa pícara): Hola que tal te va en tu cena...?**_

_**-Levy: La pregunta sería que tal me fue...**_

_**-Lianne: Te aseguro querida que está muy bien puesta mi pregunta unos segundos más y terminaban devorándose mutuamente los labios... Hola Gajeel-kun... (Dejando a la peli azul totalmente roja)**_

_**-Levy: Ay... No digas tonterías Lia solo nos despedíamos... Eso es todo (Empujando a su hermana dentro de la casa) Gracias por la velada Gajeel te veo mañana...**_

_**-Gajeel (Que se quedó mirando en otra dirección ante el comentario de Lianne): Ha... Si... Si ahí nos estamos viendo... (Caminando hacia su moto y susurrando para sí) La madre que la parió, tanto costaba que la niñita este ya en la cama (Dirigiéndose a Levy) Te parece si nos vamos juntos al instituto...?**_

_**-Levy: Si claro... Que descanses (Cerrando la puerta con un deseo ilógico de asesinar a su hermana) LIA...!**_

_**-Lianne (Con una tarrina de helado y una cuchara en la boca) Que...**_

_**-Levy: Qué...! Qué...! Yo te diré que... Has interrumpido algo muy importante...**_

_**-Lianne (Sonriendo): Si claro devorar a besos los labios de Gajeel-kun sin duda era algo muy importante...**_

_**-Levy (Poniéndose roja de pies a cabeza y sorprendida con la soltura y facilidad que tiene su hermana sobre esos temas): No... No me refería a eso... Estaba hablando con él de algo muy importante...**_

_**-Lianne: No me digas que ya están planificando cómo, dónde y cuándo vas a perder tu virginidad...? (Haciendo que su hermana se pusiera más roja que antes)**_

_**-Levy: En serio eres mi hermana...! De dónde sacas esas ideas y esos temas...?! Y te aseguro queridita que no es nada de eso... (Dejándose caer al sillón) Era la oportunidad perfecta y la perdí, ahora no sé cuándo se presente otra oportunidad para decírselo y no quiero que se entere por la boca de otros... No quiero que piense mal... No con las ideas que le ha metido su padre y quien sabe por qué... Y qué experiencia habrá tenido para tener ese resentimiento...**_

_**-Lianne (Acercándose muy seriamente): No hablaras en serio... No irás a decírselo verdad...?**_

_**-Levy: Su padre se dio cuenta con solo mirarme... Tal parece que odia a ese tipo de personas y no se porque... Y tal parece Gajeel le sigue el ejemplo y no quiero que me odie... Y no quiero que se entere por otra persona, prefiero decírselo...**_

_**-Lianne: Pero te has vuelto loca... No puedes decírselo... Sabes lo que significa si lo haces... Y en todos los casos si lo haces como lo vas a hacer...**_

_**-Levy (Cabizbaja): No puede ser tan difícil decirle quienes somos y de dónde venimos verdad...?**_

_**-Lianne: Oh si claro que no es difícil, solo tienes que acercarte y decirle...(Haciendo imitación de Levy) buenos días Gajeel, puedo hablar contigo es importante, sabes vengo de una familia muy rica, mi hermana menor vive con mi abuela en París, dónde tiene clases de hípica, piano, toca el arpa, hablamos de tres a cuatro idiomas, tenemos 10 cadenas de restaurantes y recientemente hemos inaugurado una aquí, mi propina mensual es de 800 dólares y tengo tarjeta oro pues gracias a mi familia soy cliente vip en grandes centros comerciales y por si fuera poco desde que tengo ocho años mi sueño es ir a la universidad número uno del mundo, la universidad de Era... Que por cierto es muy cara y está en Italia, te mencioné que también hablo italiano... (Dejando de imitar a su hermana) Sabes que va a pasar... Que nadie absolutamente nadie de tu instituto te volverá a dirigir la palabra solo por ser una niña asquerosamente rica...**_

_**-Levy: Tampoco somos tan ricos...!**_

_**-Lianne: Si claro... Como "No somos tan ricos" No conocemos a todos los amigos y amigas de la abuela... Mum... Sabes pensándolo bien la Duquesa Fernesis... Es 30 veces más rica que la abuela pero no por eso dejan de ser buenas amigas no...?**_

_**-Levy: A quién quiero engañar, comparados con toda la urbanización de propietarios, a sus ojos somos asquerosamente ricos, como dices tú... Ufff... Pero que hago tengo que decirle...**_

_**-Lianne: Oh simplemente no decirle...**_

_**-Levy: Pero si se entera por otra persona no soportaría la idea de que me odie...**_

_**-Lianne: Y qué diferencia hay con que se lo digas... Te odiara igual...**_

_**-Levy: Pero no tanto por enterarse de la boca de otro... (Cogiéndose la cabeza a modo de frustración) Ha... No sé qué hacer... Si se lo digo me odia, pero si no se lo digo me odiara igual...**_

_**-Lianne (Cogiendo la tarrina de helado): Seguro que estás en tu periodo menstrual... Por eso te agobias tanto... Ten come un poco siempre alivia las penas...**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo la cuchara que le ofrecía su hermana llevándose un poco de helado a la boca): Ufff... Está muy bueno (Observando a su hermana detenidamente) Así fue...**_

_**-Lianne: El que...?**_

_**-Levy: Así fue que se dio cuenta... Vio mi buena educación en la mesa así como ahora yo estoy viendo la tuya y se dio cuenta, pero para ello tendría que haber visto buenos modales antes... Y solo sabe una frase en francés y lo dicen muy bien, de donde lo aprendió...?**_

_**-Lianne: Alguien le habrá enseñado...**_

_**-Levy: Pero quien...? (Poniéndose en pie y subiendo las escaleras) Buenas noches Lia... Me voy a la cama que madrugo...**_

_**-Lianne: Buenas noches...**_

_**-Levy (Desde su habitación): A la cama que mañana tienes colegio...**_

_**-Lianne (Hundiendo la cara en la tarrina): No...! Uff Ya voy "Mamá"...! (Poniéndose en pie y subiendo las escaleras) Mala suerte... (Entrando en su habitación)**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**A la mañana siguiente en casa de un peli negro, ya había alguien recién levantado de mala gana pues eran las 6 de la mañana y alguien habia tocado el timbre.**_

_**-Crujsager (Caminando hacia la puerta y para sí): Ya voy maldita sea... (Abriendo la puerta) Más vale que sea bueno... Porque levantar a la gente a estas horas no tiene ni el perdón de los altos mandos celestiales... (Observando quién era) Ah buenos días, en que te ayudo...? (Dejando pasar a su visitante)**_

_**-Gajeel (Recién levantado y muy perezosamente): Qué hora es, que no se si lo que sono fue mi despertador o me pareció oír el timbre (Observando a su padre sentado y desayunando)**_

_**-Crujsager: Son las 6: 30 y no era tu puto despertador era el timbre...**_

_**-Gajeel (Extrañado): Y quien mierda era...**_

_**-Crujsager (Señalando detrás de Gajeel): Ella... (Haciendo que el moreno se girara a mirar)**_

_**-Levy (Saludando con la mano): Buenos días...**_

_**-Gajeel (Dando un brinco hacia atrás): Pero... Qué demonios haces en mi casa y a esta hora... Y lo más importante... Desayunando en mi mesa y... Y... (Auto revisándose) Y... Joder...! (Corriendo hacia su habitación ya que sólo traía puesto los bóxer y sus calcetines) Hacia falta que me encuentres casi despelotado...! (Cerrando la puerta con fuerza) Nada faltaba para que me encuentres en pelotas...!**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a Levy): Ya estas contenta...?**_

_**-Levy (Tomando un sorbo de su leche con chocolate): Si... Ya lo estoy...**_

_**-Gajeel (Desde el dormitorio): Se puede saber que es este motín en contra mía, vamos esto es de coña... Acepto que me veas desnudo... No sé, en la luna de miel, en la primera vez o incluso si nos metemos a nadar desnudos en la playa... Pero esto... Aquí recién quitándome las legañas y delante de Crujsa...!**_

_**-Levy: Esto es un castigo por lo de ayer...**_

_**-Gajeel (Regresando solo con un pantalón chándal puesto): Ayer...? Y que hice yo...?**_

_**-Levy: Bueno tú me has visto en pijama ahora es mi turno de verte en plena mañana...**_

_**-Crujsager: Estoy de acuerdo... Es lo justo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pijama... Pijama... Te parece que dormir en mi ropa interior es dormir con un pijama...**_

_**-Crujsager: La cuestión es que la viste en ropa casi intima, no es culpa de ella que a mi nene le apetezca quitarse los pantalones mientras duerme aduciendo que tiene calor...**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque me da calor...!**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a Levy): Tienes suerte que no dijera que se siente como en un horno...**_

_**-Levy: Porque...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Porque entonces lo hubieras pillado en pelotas... Gehee... (Haciendo que la chica se avergonzara)**_

_**-Levy (-_-!): Ya no sé si ha sido buena idea...**_

_**-Gajeel: Dime que tu si tomas esa costumbre... A lo mejor con un poco de suerte pueda admirarte en pelotas... Geheee...**_

_**-Levy (Aun más roja): Ya me has visto en pijama confórmate con eso...**_

_**-Gajeel (Rascándose la barbilla): Mum... No sé... Creo que me gustaría admirar un poco más de cerca ese precioso lunar que tienes justo en la cadera... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Tu como sabes que tengo un lunar...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Quedándose sin saber que decir): Esto... Ha... Es por... Mum... Bu... Bueno...**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando seriamente a su hijo): Si Crujsi como lo sabes... No me digas que te has colado en el vestuario de las chicas...**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a la chica que seguramente lo ejecutaría): No...!**_

_**-Crujsager: Le has pedido a un colega que te de fotos de ella desnuda...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Más tenso no quería quedar mal delante de ella): Tampoco...!**_

_**-Crujsager (Sonriendo ante la desesperación de su hijo): Entonces será que te cuelas en el árbol frente a su casa donde tienes una buena vista...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Ahora sí que sudaba frío): Menos...!**_

_**-Levy: Y entonces como lo sabes...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ve... Verás... Recuerdas aquel día de clases que te coronaron princesa del aseo de las chicas y te dejaron toda mojada...**_

_**-Crujsager (Observando a la chica sorprendido): Has tenido relaciones sexuales en el aseo de las chicas... Y pensar que no pareces ese tipo de chicas...**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente roja): NO...! Lo que paso fue que unas chicas me atacaron y me lanzaron un cubo con agua...**_

_**-Crujsager: Ho... Lo siento... Y por culpa de eso te desnudaste y él te vio...**_

_**-Levy: De eso nada no me desnude, sólo le llamé para que me ayudara... Y... Me... Llevaste a una lavandería...**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso... Es... Verás lo que pasó fue que dejaste la cortina a medio correr y vi... (Recordando perfectamente la espalda desnuda de la chica cosa que no ayudaba a su erección) joder... Maravilla...**_

_**-Levy: Como dices...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ejem... Digo... Qué... Qué sin querer vi tu... Tu... Espalda mientras te vestías... Eso fue todo no vi nada más abajo de la cadera, por eso vi tu lunar... Ufff...**_

_**-Crujsager: Que afortunado descuido...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú cierra el hocico...**_

_**-Levy: Entonces tampoco viste el lunar con forma de pájaro en el muslo...?**_

_**-Gajeel: No recuerdo nada en tus muslos... No había lunares... Solo uno pequeñito a la altura de la rodilla pero nada más...**_

_**-Crujsager (Sonriendo): Está claro que nunca has oído el refrán del pez por la boca muere... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Y dices que no viste nada por debajo de la cadera...? Pervertido...**_

_**-Gajeel: No... No es lo que tú crees en serio... (Para sí) Debo aprender a cerrar bien la boca y de paso calmar esta erección que me está matando como siga pensando en ese día...**_

_**-Levy: Qué susurras...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada... Hem... Explícame porque estas aquí tan temprano...?!**_

_**-Levy: Ya te lo dije... Quería verte en pijama... E irnos juntos al instituto...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ha si instituto... (Rascándose la cabeza) instituto... Esta noche trabajo... (Yéndose a su habitación) Me aseo y nos vamos (Saliendo de la habitación y entrando al baño con una toalla y un cepillo de dientes) Estoy listo en 15 o veinte minutos... (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Crujsager: Siéntate... Si vas a esperar a que termine de asearse estarás esperando 50 minutos como mínimo...**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): Tanto tiempo le toma asearse...?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Claro tiene que frotar bien entre las pelotas y la varita mágica no...? (Haciendo que la chica se pusiera escandalosamente roja)**_

_**-Levy: Para que pregunté...! (Sentándose) Señor Crujsager... Aún quiere que me aleje de Gajeel...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Pueden frecuentarse solo como amigos... Pero te pido por favor que no le des ilusiones, mantente a raya con él, no seas nada más que una conocida que podrá olvidar con el tiempo...**_

_**-Levy: Señor Crujsager... Porque... Quien le ha hecho daño o porque los odia...**_

_**-Crujsager: Eso no es de tu incumbencia... Y no los odio... El odio que sentí ya lo dejé enterrado en el pasado, sólo que no quiero que vuelvan... No me lo van a quitar, no es uno de ellos... Y jamás lo será, es un espíritu libre, salvaje, osado, hábil y un poco suicida pero es así y nadie lo transformará en un pedazo de memo...**_

_**-Levy: Intentaron quitarle a Gajeel cuando era pequeño...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Lo que hicieron ellos no tiene perdón, primero asesinan a Det y luego quisieron robarme a mi hijo... Eso es lo único que siento no los odio, solo que no los perdono... Y si tuviera aquí en mi delante al abuelo de Gajeel le rompería las narices tantas veces como años tenga mi hijo...**_

_**-Levy: Pero si usted sabe dónde está su padre porque no lo busca y le dice el dolor que siente...**_

_**-Crujsager: No hablo de ese capullo, me refería a sus abuelos maternos... Ellos son los culpables de todo... De todo...**_

_**-Levy: No puede andar culpándolos de todo...!**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuando se tiene la culpa si se puede... (Observando al chico salir de baño, pasando por su lado yéndose a la cocina) Esto si es novedad has salido antes de tiempo...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo un cuenco, vertiendo la leche y cereales): Tu cierra el puto hocico...! (Comenzando comer su desayuno)**_

_**-Levy: Las groserías.. No... Por favor...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Esto... Lo siento...**_

_**-Levy: Ya son las 7:15 Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde...**_

_**-Gajeel: No si tenemos transporte... Gehee... (Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando paso a una Juvia que parecía histérica, entro tan rápido que no se percató de los que ya estaban en la mesa observándola)**_

_**-Juvia (Yéndose directamente a la habitación de Gajeel): DESPIERTA...! JUVIA LLEGARÁ TARDE... TIENES QUE LLEVAR A JUVIA... GAJEEL-KUN... Kun... Kun... KYYAAA...! DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE SE FUE... AHORA CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITO HECHAN AL PERRO A LA CALLE (Tapándose los ojos a modo dramático y sollozando) POR QUÉ... DESTINO CRUEL... DÓNDE ESTÁS MASCOTA INFELIZ, DÓNDE TE PUEDE HAYAR MI PERSONA PARA QUE ME HECHES UN EMPUJÓN (Dirigiéndose al salón) Dónde don... (Observando a los tres que la miraban desconcertados)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si es a mí a quien buscabas estoy aquí guapa de mierda...**_

_**-Juvia (Sonriendo ampliamente): Oh pero ya estabas levantado Gajeel-kun... Buenos días que tal has dormido... Juvia se pregunta si la puedes llevar al instituto... (Dejando a una Levy alucinando del cambio tan abrupto de la chica)**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo ladinamente): Si ya lo estaba, Bien gracias por preguntar y... Que te den por puto culo que yo no te llevo ni aunque me digas que estas pariendo y entras de emergencia al puñetero hospital (Haciendo que la chica se tumbe en su regazo a modo de súplica)**_

_**-Juvia: Por favor lleva a Juvia... Juvia te lo suplica, no seas así, al menos has el intento de fingir ser un buen primo y llevarme...**_

_**-Gajeel (Apartando a la chica de su regazo): Quita... Que se me enfría el desayuno... Y si digo no es N... O... Que curiosamente es una negación que significa JODETE...!**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia no entiende porque eres tan malo con Juvia...! (Cruzándose de brazos a modo de enfado)**_

_**-Gajeel: Con que morro me dices eso golfa... Qué es eso de echaron al perro a la calle y dónde está la mascota infeliz...! HE...! DIME...!**_

_**-Juvia: Esto... Pero... Pero Juvia no se refería a Gajeel-kun...**_

_**-Gajeel (En tono sarcástico): No claro que no... Que va, seguramente te referías al otro tipo que duerme en mi cama verdad...! Como me paso la vida metiendo amantes a la cama te referías a alguno no...? (Haciendo que su prima se avergonzara ante la ironía)**_

_**-Juvia (Abrazándolo de forma amigable): Pero me vas a llevar... Verdad...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si claro... Te llevo a la autovía y te lanzo, con un poco de suerte algún otro vehículo te pasará encima...**_

_**-Juvia: Oh por favor... Que es lo que Juvia tiene que hacer para que le des un empujón (Dándole la espalda al chico)**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo el cuenco del desayuno y poniéndose en pie) Nada... Ahora te doy el empujón (Empujando a la chica que cayó abruptamente sobre el sillón) Bien ya está Gehee... (Caminando a la cocina)**_

_**-Juvia (Poniéndose en pie pues el empujón hizo que revelara su ropa interior): Hijo... De...**_

_**-Levy (Roja ante todas las groserías e intercambio de ideas): Ya basta... Es que es la única forma de comunicarse en esta casa...!**_

_**-Juvia (Sorprendida pues no había notado a la otra chica): Ho... Levy-chan... Buenos días... No te vi... Qué haces en casa de Gajeel-kun tan temprano...**_

_**-Levy: Vine a recogerlo para irnos juntos al instituto...**_

_**-Juvia (Imaginándose que el chico tiene una multa, le han quitado la moto, su tío le tiene prohibido coger la otra y es recogido por Levy ya que no tiene transporte, es llevado por la chica al instituto sentado en la canastilla de la bicicleta): Es difícil que entremos ahí los tres... Mejor busco otro transporte para llegar rápido...**_

_**-Gajeel (En tono irónico): A menos claro que asaltes el autobús y te des los paseítos que quieras... (Ya se había puesto el uniforme y se estaba abrochando el cinturón del pantalón) Si no es así no veo como llegues a donde quieras sin hacer tantas paradassss... Oe a donde coño crees que vas... JUVIA...! (Observando a la chica salir como un vendaval) JUVIA... JODER... JUVIA...! (Corriendo hacia la puerta sin poder alcanzar a la chica) la madre que la pa...**_

_**-Levy (Observándolo confundida): A dónde fue...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor no preguntes, si nos citan a tribunal no tendrás nada que declarar ya que no sabes nada...**_

_**-Levy: Qué...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que tenemos que salir zumbando si no queremos pillar atasco... (Entrando a la habitación corriendo)**_

_**-Levy (Observando a Crujsager: Y eso que significa...!?**_

_**-Crujsager: Significa que no hagas preguntas de lo que oigas o veas... Gehee... Buena suerte y no lo olvides aléjate de Gajeel, se indiferente con él... (Observando a su hijo regresar con dos cascos)**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo a la chica por la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia afuera): Nos vamos...! (Gajeel corrió escaleras abajo arrastrando a la chica, observando que había dos personas que iban de bajada) A un lado... A un lado... A un lado...! (El rubio abrió paso)**_

_**-Sting (Pegado a la pared): Tío... No me digas que otra vez te persigue el papa...**_

_**-Gajeel (Ya en la reja): No es eso, solo que no quiero pillar atasco...!**_

_**-Rogue: Hay alguna probabilidad de muerte en ese atasco...**_

_**-Gajeel (Ya lejos): Si...!**_

_**-Rogue (Dirigiéndose a Sting): Te veo luego...**_

_**-Sting (Cogiéndolo de la camiseta): De eso nada brother... No pienso permitir que te vayas...**_

_**-Gajeel (Ya en la moto con la chica, acerco la moto a la reja a gran velocidad): Por cierto Juvia es la causante del atasco... Así que no creo que te gusto... (Acelerando la moto y yéndose) Adiós...**_

_**-Sting: Ya lo escuchaste colega, mala suerte...**_

_**-Rogue (Con apariencia derrotada): La vida es una birria, no es justo...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya en el instituto se hallaba una rubia observando el tablón de anuncios con un rostro realmente sorprendido hasta que llego el peli rosa a saludarla.**_

_**-Natsu: Buenos días Lucy que tal la mañana...?**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu... Has visto esto...?**_

_**-Natsu: Acabo de llegar... (Observando el tablón de anuncios) Ohhhhhhhhh... Oh... (Escuchando una moto frenar con mucha brusquedad)**_

_**-Gajeel: Buenos días... La poli se ha pasado por aquí o aún no...?**_

_**-Natsu: Que poli...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Significa que no... Uff... Olvida lo que dije... Que tal la mañana...?**_

_**-Natsu: Bien gracias... Has visto el tablón... (Señalando el objeto)**_

_**-Gajeel: No aún no...**_

_**-Lucy: Pues deberían verlo...**_

_**-Levy: No otra vez... Es que esas chicas no entienden o hay que hacerles entender por las malas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Así se habla dulzura... Diles que eres mi novia, que ya soy tuyo y no las quieres ver acosándome porque te pertenezco... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy (Totalmente avergonzada ante las declaraciones del chico): No me refiero a eso... (Observando el tablón) Pero que...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Miren nada más que sorpresa... (Observando un afiche de todo el club de animadoras con excepción de Lucy, todas estaban vestidas de mascotas muy sexys y en sus manos tenían un anuncio que decía "Quiero dedicarme a la prostitución me ayudas") Con un anuncio así es más que seguro que saldrán del instituto profesionalmente graduadas... Gehee...**_

_**-Lucy: Pero quien pudo hacer esto...?**_

_**-Levy (Que ahora observaba al peli negro con una pequeña -Que diablos una gran intuición): Has sido tu verdad...? (Haciendo que los otros dos se le quedaran mirando sorprendidos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Recuerdas que me debían una... Lo que un Redfox promete un Redfox lo cumple, así que deuda saldada... Gehee...**_

_**-Lucy: Pero como lo has hecho y como has podido...!?**_

_**-Natsu (Que observaba el afiche muy detenidamente): Photoshop... Oye Lucy... Aquí faltas tú...**_

_**-Lucy: Pero que estás diciendo...!?**_

_**-Natsu: Es que... Esta es una foto del anuario del año pasado... Aquí es donde tú deberías estar y en lugar de eso hay dibujos eróticos y corazones... Por eso lo digo... (Haciendo que ambas chicas concentraran su visión en el anuncio)**_

_**-Lucy: Rayos... Natsu tienes razón... Como has conseguido esta foto...? (Observando a Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel (Posando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Levy): Tengo mis contactos... Y entre ellos profesionales de los anuncios... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy (Recordando la noche que paso en el bar): Erick... Verdad...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué observadora... Gehee... (Arrastrándola hacia la puerta de la entrada y susurrándole al oído) bésame...**_

_**-Levy: Qué...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que me beses... (Cogiendo el mentón de la chica) Anda bésame...**_

_**-Levy (Mirándolo a los ojos, deseando cada gramo de sus labios, para ella eran seductores, apetecibles, lujuriosos e inolvidables, se perdió en esos pensamientos acercándose y lo beso): Mum... Ga... Mum... Jeel... Mum... (Escuchando voces tras de ella, algo la cogió del hombro apartándolo del chico) Pero qué...!? (Recibiendo una bofetada, pudo ver a su agresora)**_

_**-Jenny: Escucha bien mona... Aléjate si no quieres ver tu carita metida en un retrete...**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo la mejilla que le quemaba por el golpe iba a decir algo cuando sintió que alguien le tiro del brazo y se puso delante de ella): Pero...**_

_**-Gajeel (Propinándole una bofetada a Jenny, cuyo golpe hizo eco): Y tú no te le acerques ni le pongas un dedo encima si no quieres ver tu puta carita metida en una picadora...! (Aquella amenaza hizo efecto también en las chicas que la acompañaban que todas incluyendo a Jenny retrocedieron) **_

_**-Karen: Serás cerdo... No te atrevas a pegarle a una mujer...!**_

_**-Jessica (Jactándose con su teléfono en mano): Tú sólito te has expulsado, te he tomado foto en el momento exacto de la bofetada... Si no quieres que vaya a manos del director...**_

_**-Gajeel (Dando un paso adelante de forma amenazante): Vale hazlo... Y volveré a deberles una... Y te aseguro que no me importa ser expulsado... Gehee... Si quieres yo mismo le entrego la foto al direc...**_

_**-Esther: Mientes... Tienes tanto miedo de lo que te puedan decir que no sabes cómo salir de esta...**_

_**-Gajeel (Totalmente despreocupado): No para nada... Es más tengo la bendición de mi viejo para abandonar el instituto... Gehee...**_

_**-Lucy: No puedes estar hablando en serio...**_

_**-Gajeel: Hablo muy en serio...**_

_**-Jenny: Debe ser una mentira... (Sintiendo la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro, al girar a ver quién era se encontró con la albina asistente del director) Mira-san...**_

_**-Mirajane (Con sus típicas sonrisas): Vaya... Vaya... Creo que estoy viendo alumnos en problemas...**_

_**-Karen (Señalando al chico de forma acusadora): Redfox golpeo a Jenny...!**_

_**-Mirajane: Si lo sé... Al igual que sé que Jenny golpeo a la señorita Mcgarden... Lo presencie todo ya que venía para llamar a Redfox que lo solicita el señor director...**_

_**-Gajeel: No tengo nada que ver con ese autobús...**_

_**-Mirajane (Sonriendo aún más): Que autobús...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada no he dicho nada... (Observando a Levy y susurrando) Averiguar primero... Confesar después... Gehee... (Dirigiéndose a la albina) para que soy bueno miss...**_

_**-Mirajane: El director quiere hablar con usted de un tema muy delicado...**_

_**-Gajeel: Mi viejo llamó diciendo que me pueden expulsar cuando quieran, si ustedes quieren...?**_

_**-Mirajane: Si así es... Queremos saber si nos puede dar alguna explicación del asunto...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirando a las animadoras): Se los dije... Jaja...**_

_**-Jessica: Pero qué clase de padre tienes...?**_

_**-Mirajane: Si los tres son tan amables en acompañarme a la oficina... Seguidme...**_

_**-Gajeel: Los tres...? Será los dos...? (Señalando a Jenny y así mismo)**_

_**-Mirajane: Usted, las señoritas Mcgarden y blaaaaa... Los tres...**_

_**-Levy (Con las manos en las mejillas): Oh dios mío, mi primera detención... No... No puede ser... Soy una criminal... (Siguiendo al grupo)**_

_**-Gajeel: Hey no seas pesimista... Ahora que eres parte de la mafia podríamos ser un gran equipo... Mi amor... (Haciendo que la chica se avergonzara)**_

_**-Levy: No tiene gracia...**_

_**-Jenny: Está clarísimo que ustedes ya se han dado su revolcón... Que tal la experiencia... (Sonriendo malvadamente)**_

_**-Levy: Eso no es cierto...**_

_**-Gajeel: Maravillosa... Cada vez que la veo me produce una erección... Gehee... Y eso que aún no la he tocado... Ya me gustaría averiguar que me produciría después de tocarla... Cosa que en comparación tu no me haces entrar en esa curiosidad...**_

_**-Jenny: Grosero...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Garrapata...**_

_**-Jenny: Cabrón...**_

_**-Gajeel: Capulla**_

_**-Jenny: Gilipollas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Golfa...**_

_**-Jenny: Marica...**_

_**-Gajeel: Mamona...**_

_**-Levy (-_-!): Basta... Gajeel es una chica... Mídete un poco...**_

_**-Mirajane (Que caminaba delante de los tres con una gran sonrisa fingiendo que no es cuchaba los insultos): Vaya... Vaya...**_

_**-Jenny: Hijo de puta...**_

_**-Gajeel: Me he follado a tu madre...**_

_**-Jenny: Bastado... (Quedándose quieta y rígida al ver como el chico le daba una mirada amenazante)**_

_**-Gajeel: Puedes llamarme de todo, pero no acepto que nadie absolutamente nadie me llame bastardo... (Empujando a la chica con el cuerpo) y que te quede claro... (Levantando la mirada se encontró con la mirada del director) Que hay direc... Tan temprano y ya nos vemos...**_

_**-Makarob (Observándolo con reproche): Gajeel tienes alguna idea de porque tu padre ha llamado diciendo que no hace falta que te retenga más tiempo, que puedo expulsarte cuando quiera porque te ha dado su consentimiento de que puedes abandonar el instituto...? (Haciendo que ambas chicas lo miraran boquiabiertas)**_

_**-Gajeel (Indiferente a la pregunta): Porque me dio una oferta tentadora y a lo mejor lo acepto...**_

_**-Makarob: Y que te ofreció...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Dijo que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera con mi vida... Que podía dejar el instituto e incluso no tocaría el tema de la universidad... Y todo eso a cambio de... De... (Observando a la peli azul que lo miraba intrigada) De... Que me olvide de ser acróbata de motos...**_

_**-Levy: Tu querías hacer una locura como esa...? Estás loco... Así fue como tu padre se rompió la cadera...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo iba a hacer... Ahora ya no... **_

_**-Levy (Suspirando de alivio): Al menos tu padre es sensato al hacerte desistir... Pero hacía falta que te ofreciera todo eso para que no te metas en esa locura...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya vez... Soy muy terco...**_

_**-Makarob: Mirajane... Porque están ambas señoritas aquí...?**_

_**-Jenny: Redfox me golpeó...**_

_**-Mirajane: Y Jenny golpeó a la Señorita Mcgarden...**_

_**-Makarob: Bien... En este instituto no se pueden permitir agresiones físicas ni verbales... Queremos incentivar la comunicación y el compañerismo... Por eso usted señor Redfox y usted señorita blaaaaa serán sancionados... Mum... Que castigo sería bueno...!**_

_**-Jenny: Pero si Redfox colgó un afiche del club de animadoras diciendo que somos prostitutas...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Mentira cochina, que yo recién llegaba...**_

_**-Makarob: Esas son unas acusaciones muy fuertes... Alguno de los dos tiene testigos...**_

_**-Levy (Levantando la mano): Yo fui a recoger a Gajeel a su casa a las 6 y se levantó a la y media para desayunar...**_

_**-Gajeel: Cierto... Ahí tiene usted a mi testigo...**_

_**-Makarob: Señorita blaaaaa... Tiene pruebas o testigos de lo contrario...**_

_**-Levy: Y entre las 7:14 y 7:20 Llegó Juvia y se fue...**_

_**-Gajeel: Testigo numero 2... Ja...! Chúpate esa puta...! (Dándose cuenta que el Director y Levy lo miraban con reproche) Esto... Perdón...**_

_**-Makarob: Señorita blaaaa... Testigos de dónde estuvo usted o testigos que desarmen la cuartada de la señorita Levy...?**_

_**-Jenny: No señor... Pero se que fue él... Quizás lo hizo anoche...**_

_**-Makarob (Observando a Mirajane): Mira... El conserje ha visto algo...?!**_

_**-Mirajane (Manteniendo su sonrisa): No señor director...**_

_**-Makarob: Bien al no haber pruebas del suceso lo pasaré por alto... Pueden volver a clases, sin embargo señor Redfox y señorita bllaaaa estén atentos al llamado de sus respectivos castigos, pueden retirarse... (Escuchando el teléfono que fue contestado por la albina)**_

_**-Mirajane (Al teléfono): Si diga... Si es aquí... Qué un alumno que...?! Perdón pero debe haber un error... Se lo haré saber al director adiós...**_

_**(Pasando una mirada de Gajeel al director muy sorprendida) Hem...**_

_**-Makarob: Ocurre algo Mira...?**_

_**-Mirajane: Acaban de llamar de la central de transporte público y exigen que atrapen al atracador...**_

_**-Makarob: Que atracador?**_

_**-Mirajane: Tal parece que un alumno a secuestrado un autobús, los testigos dice que sucedió muy rápido, alguien subió al autobús abrió fuego con una ametralladora e hizo que los pasajeros y el conductor se bajaran llevándose consigo el autobús que recientemente encontraron abandonado...**_

_**-Macarob (Observando a Gajeel con un ligero presentimiento): Y que les hace pensar que es un alumno de esta institución...**_

_**-Mirajane: Porque en la mochila traía una insignia con el emblema del instituto...**_

_**-Jenny: Tu dijiste algo de un autobús...**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo la muñeca a la peli azul llevándosela con el): No sé de qué me hablas... Gehee... **_

_**-Levy (Que se encontraba en un pequeño shock °0° en el pasillo): Ametralladora...? Secuestro de un autobús...! Pero quien rayos es tu prima Al Capone...!?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con una gran sonrisa ladina): No... Pero no se aleja de serlo... Gehee... (Dejando a la chica aún más intrigada, ya a punto de entrar en el aula)**_

_**-Levy: Me sorprende tanta tranquilidad de tu parte... (Entrando al aula)**_

_**-Gajeel: Vive conmigo y sabrás porque... Gehee... (Sentándose en su silla)**_

_**-Lucy: Que autobús...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: De que hablas...!**_

_**-Lucy: Antes que te llevarán mencionaste un autobús y me has dejado con la intriga, anda dame los detalles...**_

_**-Gajeel: Solo te diré que yo... (Siendo interrumpido por Max)**_

_**-Max (Qué había entrado al aula hecho una locura): Noticias...! Maleante atraca autobús a punta de metralleta y se lo lleva sin pasajeros ni conductor... Para al final dejarlo abandonado casi cerca de aquí, la policía sospecha que el autor es un alumno ya que en la mochila llevaba la insignia del instituto...! (Tomando aire) Eso es todo hasta ahora... (Jadeando y dejando a todos los de la clase boquiabiertos)**_

_**-Lucy (Dirigiéndose al peli negro): Vale no me des detalles de tus actos o me podrían encerrar por complicidad... No necesito ninguna confesión...**_

_**-Gajeel: Cual confesión ni que culos... Te decía que no se nada del asunto...**_

_**-Natsu: Lógico... Venía con Levy...**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo vez...!**_

_**-Natsu: Y llego antes que se divulgara la noticia...**_

_**-Gajeel: Exacto...!**_

_**-Natsu: Y tiene una motocicleta por la que se puede trasladar, por lo que no hay razón ninguna para robar autobuses...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu mismo grillo... Escúpelo todo, que estas en toda la razón...**_

_**-Natsu: Una moto tan rápida en la que Gajeel promete llevarme por una semana...**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien dicho grillo... Que es una promesa... Espera que...!?**_

_**-Lucy: Te lo ha jugado... Jajaja...**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo no pienso llevarte a ningún sitio...!**_

_**-Levy: Lo que un Redfox promete un Redfox lo cumple... Jijiji...**_

_**-Gajeel: Maldita sea...! Pero al menos queda esclarecido que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese autobús... (Observando a su prima que llevaba sentada un buen rato) Verdad... JUVIA...!**_

_**-Juvia (Sonriéndole a su primo): Desde luego Gajeel-kun...**_

_**-Natsu: Yo aún tengo tres preguntas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuáles...**_

_**-Natsu: La primera, si tienes moto para que te robas un autobús y la segunda dónde escondiste la ametralladora, puedo verla nunca he visto una de verdad...? (Haciendo que las dos chicas rompieran en carcajadas y al peli negro atragantarse con su propia voz)**_

_**-Gajeel: Grillo estúpido...! En pocas palabras estas insinuando que fui YO...! (En ese momento entro el profesor)**_

_**-Nab: Redfox por favor modere la voz que voy a comenzar mi clase...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si... Si... Lo que usted diga (Susurrando a Natsu) Para el descanso tendremos grillo muerto...**_

_**-Natsu (Sonriendo): Molaaa... Puedo ver como lo haces...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Con una sonrisa ladina): Si claro... Estarás en primera fila... Gehee...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Así fueron transcurriendo las clases hasta que llegó la hora del descanso, Lucy y Levy se retiraron al aseo de las chicas pues la rubia aducía que tenía que hablar con su amiga de cosas de chicas dejando así al peli rosa con el moreno esperándolas en el patio con sus bandejas.**_

_**-Natsu: Que crees que Lucy quería hablar con Levy..?**_

_**-Gajeel: Y qué se yo... Ya la escuchaste cosas de mujeres...**_

_**-Natsu: Mum... Y en esas cosas de mujeres incluyen los maquillajes y la ropa...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Encogiéndose de hombros con poco interés): Supongo...**_

_**-Natsu: Y también incluye el tema de los ciclos menstruales... (Haciendo que el moreno se atragante con su bebida)**_

_**-Gajeel: Oye grillo... Tú y la rubia han... (Haciendo gestos como si tuviera algo en sus manos que atraía y alejaba varias veces) tú sabes... Compartido una experiencia más que religiosa... Gehee...**_

_**-Natsu (Muy sonriente): Si hace dos años... Nos fuimos al Tibet fue una experiencia más que religiosa fue única y aquellos paisajes eran espectaculares... Un día traigo las fotos para enseñártelas...**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándose con la mano en la cabeza): No me refiero a eso grillo... Me refiero que si tú y ella se han... Como decirlo... Hem... Habéis compartido sudor...!?**_

_**-Natsu: Si antes de comenzar las vacaciones del año pasado nos apuntamos a una ruta ciclista... Fue divertido...**_

_**-Gajeel (Con un °0°): Tampoco me refería a eso... Si tú y ella han compartido cama...!?**_

_**-Natsu (Aun más sonriente): Hace tres veranos en la acampada... Tuvimos que compartirla porque mi tienda se incendió... Pero lo importante es que dormimos muy cómodos, con suficiente energía para pescar por la mañana...**_

_**-Gajeel (Que comenzaba a frustrarse ya que no sabía si realmente no lo entendía o lo entendía perfectamente y le estaba tomando el pelo): Grillo... Hablo de sexo... Sexo... S... E... X... O... SEXO...! Joder...! Ustedes han tenido sexo alguna vez en sus vidas..?!**_

_**-Natsu (Con un tono rosa en sus mejillas): Pero si a mí no me ha besado ninguna chica... Como esperas que de ese gran paso...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Hay que ser burro... No me digas que estas esperando que una chica te bese... Mal comienzo amigo... No, no...**_

_**-Natsu: Porque dices eso...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Las chicas quieren pecar de inocentes, pero internamente están pidiendo a gritos un buen macho que las ayude a descubrir su lado oscuro que solitas no quieren sacar... Tu sabes son "señoritas que tienen que hacerse respetar" si vas a esperar esperarás toda tu vida...**_

_**-Natsu: Entonces que hago...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Apuntando con su dedo al pecho del peli rosa): Es ahí donde TÚ... Debes dar el primer paso... Tu sabes los hombres somos los lujurioso, los cerdos, los machos, es por eso que uno debe dar la iniciativa para hacerles saber que estamos ahí y somos candidatos para sus pensamientos y deseos más impuros aunque no lo digan y muestren lo contrario...**_

_**-Natsu (Observando al moreno con mucho interés): Vaya... Gajeel tu sí que sabes mucho de mujeres... Ahora entiendo porque a gran guerrero llamar El Rey...**_

_**-Gajeel: Vuelve a llamarme así y te utilizo para pavimentar la acera...**_

_**-Natsu: Vale no te vuelvo a llamar gran guerrero...**_

_**-Gajeel (Rodando los ojos): Me refería a lo de Rey...**_

_**-Natsu: A... Vale... Eso también puedo hacer...**_

_**-Gajeel (Rascándose la barbilla pensando detenidamente): Oye grillo quieres ganarte un dinero extra...**_

_**-Natsu: No sé, te has llevado más de medio mes de propinas, porque me veo en la necesidad de que se acabe rápido el mes para que mi papá me dé algo...**_

_**-Gajeel: De que me hablas...?!**_

_**-Natsu: De los 60 dólares de combustible, mi papá me da 100 dólares al mes como propina y cuando te pagué te llevaste más de medio mes de propinas... Tu eres la segunda persona que hace que pierda tan rápido mi propina...**_

_**-Gajeel (Intrigado): Y quien es la primera...?!**_

_**-Natsu: Lucy...**_

_**-Gajeel: Centros Comerciales...?**_

_**-Natsu (Muy serio): Centros comerciales...**_

_**-Gajeel: La verdad es que hay momentos que ni yo entiendo a las mujeres... Y no sé porque ellas se pasan la vida diciendo que somos nosotros los que no saben comunicarse y hablar con nosotros es hablar otro idioma...**_

_**-Natsu: No podía estar más de acuerdo... Ni que nos pasáramos la vida hablando en Clingon...**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso mismo digo yo... Pero volviendo al tema inicial quieres ganar o no...?**_

_**-Natsu: Si claro, porque no...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Ladeando la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria): Otra vez mal... Mal...**_

_**-Natsu: Pero que hice...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuando alguien te pregunte si quieres ganar un dinero extra, tú debes responder "Cuanto y que debo hacer" Esas son las principales preguntas si quieres salir ganando...**_

_**-Natsu: Y eso porque...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Como que porque...?! Imagínate que yo necesite que le pegues a un poli y solo te vaya a dar 4 dólares por pegarle... No se cómo lo veas tu pero al menos yo no le pego a un poli por menos de 200...**_

_**-Natsu: Ohhhh... Pregunta... (Con la mano levantada como un alumno preguntando a su profesor)**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué...?!**_

_**-Natsu: Alguna vez le has pegado a un policía por dinero...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si... Éramos 14 chicos reunidos en una esquina de la calle los otros 13 me apostaron 100 dólares a que no era capaz de pegarle a un poli que estaba en la calle de enfrente mirándonos y acepte la apuesta...**_

_**-Natsu: Mum... (Con una mirada de sorpresa) Así que te ganaste 1300 dólares...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Moraleja... Ten muy buenos colegas para cobrar tus apuestas mientras pasas dos noches en la cárcel... Gehee... Fueron los 1300 más fáciles de mi vida... Gehee...**_

_**-Natsu: Y cuanto me van a pagar por lo que... Por cierto que tengo que hacer...? Anda tienes razón son las principales preguntas...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Rodeando al otro chico con su brazo): Ven aquí grillo ya verás cómo aprendes rápido de mujeres y negocios... Gehee...**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras en el aseo de las chicas, 15 minutos antes una rubia había arrastrado a una peli azul para poder hablar en verdadero privado, ya que la primera no tenía la más mínima intención que los chicos que las acompañaban las escucharan.**_

_**-Levy: Si eso era lo único de lo que querías hablar ahora entiendo porque no querías que te escucharan... Lu-chan...**_

_**-Lucy: No lo olvides no puede saberlo nadie, absolutamente nadie... Porque se lo podrían decir a Natsu y él no puede enterarse hasta después de tu cumpleaños...**_

_**-Levy: Descuida Lucy no se lo diré a nadie... (Ambas chicas salieron de los aseos en dirección al patio) Donde crees que estén los chicos...!?(Buscando con la mirada)**_

_**-Lucy (Señalando una de las mesas del patio): Mira están ahí... (Acercándose con su amiga) Bueno chicos nos hemos perdido de algo interesante en nuestra ausencia (Sentándose al lado del peli rosa)**_

_**-Natsu (Con una gran sonrisa): Gajeel es muy culto y se han perdido un montón de cosas interesantes...**_

_**-Levy (Sentándose al lado del moreno): Vaya... No me imagino de que habrán estado hablando... Lo podemos oír o es secreto...?**_

_**-Natsu: No para nada... Gajeel me estaba enseñando que las mujeres tienen un lado lujurioso que fingen no tener para que nosotros hagamos el trabajo sucio... (Haciendo que las chicas se sorprendieran y observaran enfadadas al mencionado)**_

_**-Lucy: Que le estás diciendo...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo nada...**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel 15 minutos, te dejamos con Natsu solo quince minutos y ya lo estás corrompiendo...**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada... Solo hablábamos de cosas de hombres eso es todo...**_

_**-Natsu (Que no perdía su sonrisa): Y hasta me acabo de hacer un trabajo Gajeel dice que en un día podemos ganar de 700 a 900 que nos podemos repartir sólo por entrar en su casa a hurtadillas...**_

_**-Lucy: Y encima le mientes...**_

_**-Levy: Espera Lu-chan... Natsu puedes darme los detalles de porque tienen que entrar los dos a casa de Gajeel a hurtadillas si es su casa...?**_

_**-Natsu: No, Gajeel no va entrar... El que va a entrar solo soy yo... Para... (Observando al moreno hacerle gestos de silencio y cuello cortado) Para... Aaaaaa...**_

_**-Lucy: Para...!?**_

_**-Levy (Observando al moreno con reproche): Si Gajeel para...!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Un favor que necesito que me hagan...**_

_**-Lucy: Necesitas que te hagan un favor entrando a tu casa a hurtadillas como los ladrones...**_

_**-Natsu: No es como los ladrones, él le llama búsqueda secreta que su padre no tiene por qué saberlo... (Haciendo que el peli negro se dé con la mano en la frente)**_

_**-Levy (Que no dejaba de mirar al peli negro): Y eso porque Gajeel...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya se los dije es un favor que necesito...**_

_**-Lucy (Encarando al peli rosa): Dilo...!**_

_**-Natsu: Es para buscar unos álbumes de foto...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Ey... Cierra la boca...!**_

_**-Natsu: Lo siento, pero Lucy me da miedo cuando se pone así y si no le contesto me ronda en las pesadillas...**_

_**-Lucy: Eso es absurdo tanto secreto por unos álbumes de fotos...?**_

_**-Levy: Estas dispuesto a robarlos y quemarlos verdad...? **_

_**-Lucy: Oye Levy, si Redfox tiene "amigos" que conocen bien su casa porque no se lo pide a ellos...**_

_**-Levy: Es verdad...! (Observando al moreno) Oye Gajeel si quieres que entren a tu casa como ladrones y roben los álbumes de fotos porque no se lo pides a Erick o a los otros...?**_

_**-Natsu: Porque son ellos los que van a pagarnos por verme entrar...**_

_**-Gajeel (Lanzando una mirada asesina al peli rosa): Ya está bien de abrir la bocaza, no me metas en problemas... Joder...!**_

_**-Levy: A ver si entiendo... Tú le pides a Natsu que entre a tu casa para robar los álbumes de fotos, pero son Erick y los demás los que van a pagarle a Natsu...?**_

_**-Natsu: Gajeel me dijo que no acepte menos de 100 así como el ganó 1300 por pegarle a un policía...**_

_**-Lucy (Sorprendida y mirando al moreno): Chico yo había oído de historiales negros pero lo tuyo es sin duda una muestra de la oscuridad total...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja... Ja... Qué graciosa…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hasta aqui los dejo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, no olviden dejar comentarios, hasta la proxima, intentaré dejar el otro fic, no se cuando, solo pido paciencia dolo eso un beso.<em>**


	26. -Mismo Pilatos me lavo las manos:

**Hola despues de dos semanas de espera, aqui esta el cap. he estado avanzando el otro fic que lo tenía un poco abandonado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les recuerdo que FT no es de mi pertenencia, espero que lo disfruten y no los molesto más.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>26.-Mismo Pilatos me lavo las manos: <strong>

_**-Gajeel: Ja…Ja… que graciosa…!**_

_**-Max (Acercándose al grupo pero dirigiéndose a Natsu): Oye Natsu ha venido nuestro querido amigo de la infancia... Ya puedes correr... Gray ya se refugió en el aseo de los chicos... Y yo pienso irme al club para no tener que encontrármelo...**_

_**-Natsu: QUEEE...?! Nooo... Todo menos el...! (Observando a Max alejándose del grupo a buscar refugio)**_

_**-Gajeel: De quién hablan...?!**_

_**-Lucy (Con un suspiro): A es verdad ustedes no lo conocen... Hablamos del matón de Natsu...**_

_**-Levy: El matón de Natsu...?**_

_**-Natsu: Me atormento toda la primaria... Claro que cuando se fue a la secundaria viví feliz y cuando yo entre en la secundaria me enteré que se matriculó en un colegio militar...**_

_**-Gajeel: Y qué edad tiene tu "matón"...?!**_

_**-Natsu: 27 años...**_

_**-Gajeel: Tío te tenía bien sumiso en la primaria...**_

_**-Natsu: Se metía con todos, pero no se porque yo era su blanco principal...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ey... Y de que te preocupas... Si quiere hacerte algo vamos a ser dos contra uno...**_

_**-Natsu (Con estrellas en los ojos): Gajeel... En serio harías eso por mí...**_

_**-Gajeel: Claro... Somos colegas... No he sido el matón de mis profesores por nada...**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu vuelve a la luz... Vuelve... No sigas el camino oscuro...**_

_**-Levy: No empiecen una pelea por favor...**_

_**-Natsu: Te doy información del enemigo...**_

_**-Levy: Qué esta unión... Misión imposible...?**_

_**-Natsu: En cuanto entro a la secundaria estuvo en un colegio militar, cuando terminó se postuló y ahora está en el ejército...**_

_**-Levy: Esperen, no irán a golpear a un soldado...?**_

_**-Gajeel (Contando con los dedos): Policía, guardia civil, patrullas, bomberos, vigilantes de seguridad, vigilantes de parques, adiestradores caninos, profesores, dos directores, de ayer un memo manda más y un doctor...**_

_**-Lucy: Que es todo eso...?**_

_**-Gajeel: La lista de los que he golpeado y no… no tengo soldaditos...**_

_**-Levy: Ni se te ocurra... Gajeel Crujsager...!**_

_**-Gajeel: No vuelvas a llamarme Crujsager...!**_

_**-Natsu (Visualizando a alguien, se colocó detrás del moreno): Ese es... Gajeel es el...**_

_**-Gajeel (Buscando con la mirada): Dónde... No veo a tu sol... da... (Visualizando a alguien familiar) La madre que le parió... Que coño hace ese aquí...?! (Escondiéndose bajo la mesa) Cómo me encontró...? No lo entiendo...!**_

_**-Lucy: Redfox que haces...?**_

_**-Natsu: Oye Gajeel esa técnica anti matones ya la conozco de sobra... (Reuniéndose con el moreno bajo la mesa)**_

_**-Gajeel (Asomando la mirada): Dime que tu matón no es aquel rubito de ahí...**_

_**-Natsu: Si te dijera eso sería mentira...**_

_**-Gajeel: Joder...!**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel que ocurre...?**_

_**-Lucy: Ya lo conocías...!**_

_**-Natsu: De dónde se conocen...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nos conocimos anoche... Y no sabía que era soldado...**_

_**-Levy: Anoche...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si después de nuestra cita fui a tomar unos tragos con los colegas... Tú sabes pasar el rato con los chicos... Y bueno... Ha sido culpa de Rogue... Que quieres que te diga... El maldito emo de mierda se jugó el culo y nos arrastró a todos...!**_

_**-Natsu: Ajá... Han tenido una cita y no nos lo iban a decir...**_

_**-Gajeel: Grillo enserio ese detalle importa en este momento...?**_

_**-Levy: No sé en qué lío te has metido... (Dirigiéndose a la rubia) Quien es ese tipo exactamente... Y porque le permiten el acceso si no es alumno...?**_

_**-Lucy: Es porque es el nieto del director... Su nombre es Laxus, viene a visitar al director de vez en cuando en los meses de las actividades deportivas y es cuando aprovecha para atormentar a los chicos... Por eso es muy raro verle tan pronto...**_

_**-Gajeel: MIERDA...! NO ME JODAS... COMO QUE ES NIETO DEL DIRECTOR...!**_

_**-Natsu (Temblando): Gajeel... Exactamente qué ha pasado entre ustedes...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Fijo me está buscando... (Aun metido bajo la mesa con Natsu)**_

_**-Levy: No seas ridículo... (Observando como el rubio siguiendo las indicaciones de una chica que señaló hacia ellos se acercaba con una sonrisa muy incómoda) hem... Creo que a lo mejor tienes razón...**_

_**-Lucy (-_-!): Será la conciencia...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ninguna me ha visto...**_

_**-Natsu: Ni a mí...!**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu...! (Sintiendo la presencia del rubio detrás de ella) hem... (-_- Para sí) Porque a mí...?**_

_**-Laxus: Vaya... Buen día Lucy... Qué raro no verte sin la pulga de Natsu rondándote... Dime ya lo mandaste a paseo... No me extraña ese chico es un total rarito... (Observando a la peli azul que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar) Hola mona... Lucy no me vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga...**_

_**-Levy (Tendiéndole la mano): Soy Levy Mcgarden es un placer... Me temo que desconozco quien es usted...?**_

_**-Laxus (Estrechándole la mano): Capitán de infantería Laxus Dreyar... Tu cara me suena de algo ya nos habíamos visto en alguna parte...?**_

_**-Lucy (Sorprendida): Estás ligando con Levy-chan...!**_

_**-Laxus: Claro que no tonta...!**_

_**-Levy: No lo siento, pero no lo creo, nunca olvido una cara...**_

_**-Laxus: Si claro... Lucy puedo dejarte un mensaje...**_

_**-Lucy: Si... Claro, cuál?**_

_**-Laxus: Puedes decirle a la pulga de Natsu que salga de ahí abajo... Y a su amigo también que he venido especialmente a buscarlo... (Haciendo que los dos chicos se quedaran en un °0°)**_

_**-Lucy (Suspirando resignada -_-): Ya lo escucharon chicos salgan... No funcionó su plan sea cual fuera lo que intentaban... (Natsu siendo el primero en salir)**_

_**-Natsu: Oh hola Laxus no te vi... Qué tal cómo estás (Haciendo que las chicas lo vean de forma absurda ya que si no lo vio, si lo escuchó porque llevaban buen rato escondidos y Laxus lo sabía)**_

_**-Lucy (Dándose con la mano en la cabeza): Ay... Natsu...**_

_**-Gajeel (Saliendo y haciendo como que no veía al rubio): Si tengo suerte encontré el bolígrafo, ya me voy de vuelta a clases, nos vemos luego...**_

_**-Laxus: Ya no te hago tanta gracia eh... (Haciendo que el moreno se detenga) Si tu busca pleitos... (Haciendo que los tres acompañantes lo miraran)**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel que ha pasado...?!**_

_**-Laxus: A ya tengo tu nombre... Ahora puedo ir a denunciarte con el director...**_

_**-Levy: Denunciarte...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que ha sido culpa de Rogue...**_

_**-Lucy (Notando algo en el rubio, este traía un vendaje en la cabeza): Hem... Laxus que te ha pasado...?**_

_**-Laxus: Porque no se lo preguntas al delincuente aquí presente...**_

_**-Natsu (Tragando saliva): Oye Gajeel que hiciste...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que ha sido culpa de Rogue... No tengo nada que ver con el soldado este... (Apareciendo de la nada una albina con una gran sonrisa)**_

_**-Mirajane: Señor Redfox el director lo solicita en su oficina inmediatamente...**_

_**-Gajeel: Joder...! PERO SI FUE ROGUE... YO NO LE ROMPI LA PUTA BOTELLA EN LA CABEZA, NO TENGO NADA, PERO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON EL SOLDADO...!**_

_**-Mirajane (Sonriendo más ampliamente): Que botella, que cabeza y que soldado...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Uhh... Para que soy bueno...?**_

_**-Mirajane: Es para que le sea dado su respectivo castigo por lo de esta mañana...**_

_**-Gajeel: Uhhhh... Mierda... (Dirigiéndose a la peli azul) Averiguar primero, confesar después... Gehee...**_

_**-Laxus: Ya tengo tu apellido... Te voy a enlistar en el ejército y te torturare...**_

_**-Mirajane: Perdón puedo ayudarle en algo, quién es usted...**_

_**-Laxus (Observando más detenidamente a la recién llegada): Oh perdone, creí que era una alumna... Capitán de infantería Laxus Dreyar a su servicio... A quién tengo el honor...?**_

_**-Mirajane: Mirajane Strauss... Supervisora, Consejera escolar, asistente y secretaria del director...**_

_**-Laxus: Usted es la supervisora...? Vaya está mucho mejor de lo que el abuelo me con... Cofff... Cofff... Quiero decir he venido a ver al director para hablar seriamente sobre este alumno...**_

_**-Mirajane: Que ha ocurrido...?!**_

_**-Laxus: Anoche empezó una pelea, me rompió una botella en la cabeza y armaron escándalo en zona pública...**_

_**-Mirajane (Manteniendo su sonrisa): Y que le hace pensar que es alumno de aquí...**_

_**-Laxus (Con una mirada interrogante como diciendo que pregunta es esa si está aquí): Porque anoche le vi la insignia colgada a uno de sus amigos y lo más importante (Señalando a Gajeel) Está aquí de pie y con el uniforme... (Observando otra vez al moreno) Qué por cierto muy mal puesto... Acomode esa corbata y esa camisa soldado... Esas son formas de llevar el uniforme...! Un uniforme se lleva con orgullo, no olvide que usted es un representante de su fuerte, tiene que dar el ejemplo...**_

_**-Gajeel (Con gesto aburrido): Vete a freír monos... Y que te den por… (Siendo detenido por sus tres acompañantes que le taparon la boca rápidamente)**_

_**-Levy: Haznos el favor de no meterte en más problemas...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Qué apenas respiraba): Va... Va... Valee... (Yéndose con la albina y el rubio al despacho del director)**_

_**-Natsu (Despidiéndose con un pañuelo en mano): Buena suerte... Se fuerte... Siempre estaré esperando por ti...**_

_**-Gajeel (Que caminaba junto al rubio): Pregunta... Has venido para darle una colleja o solo has venido a por mí...?**_

_**-Laxus: He venido por ti, ya encontraré a tus amigos... Porque...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque así puedo anotar a la lista de deudas, collejas para el grillo... Gehee...**_

_**-Laxus (Sonriendo): Puede que terminemos llevándonos bien... (Alejándose de la vista de los tres que dejaron)**_

_**-Levy: Que crees que le hagan...!?**_

_**-Lucy: Nada grato...**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Así continuaron hasta que terminó el descanso, volvieron a clases, dónde Natsu hablaba con los otros chicos " Compartiendo" la "sabiduría" de Gajeel respecto a las chicas cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Bob, Gajeel apareció para la clase de Reedus y compartió con los otros otra sesión " tortura" (Así era como le llamaba Gajeel a la clase de ciencias) con Poluka, sonó el timbre de salida y Levy había invitado a Natsu y Lucy para que la acompañaran a tomar unos batidos.**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentado en la moto): No sé si se han percatado, pero en la moto sólo entramos dos y los otros dos tendrán que acercarse en autobús o en bicicleta...**_

_**-Natsu (Sentándose detrás de Gajeel): Si no queda de otra... Ahí nos vemos chicas... (Recibiendo un empujón del moreno)**_

_**-Gajeel: No seas animal...! Porque tengo que llevarte en moto y a una de ellas no...! A ver dime...!**_

_**-Natsu: Porque prometiste llevarme en moto por una semana**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándose con la mano en la cabeza): Pero eso puede esperar a mañana, hoy tendría que llevar a una chica en la moto...**_

_**-Lucy (¬o¬): Seguro que la chica que lleves curiosamente sería Levy verdad...?!**_

_**-Natsu: Que les parece si me llevas en moto y al retorno llevas a una de las chicas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Que te parece si te ato a la moto y hago que las chicas vayan en autobús para que no vean por donde circulo contigo a rastras...**_

_**-Natsu: No crees que es muy peligroso...?**_

_**-Gajeel: No que va grillo... Es más te voy a dar un casco...**_

_**-Natsu (Levantando los brazos a modo de victoria): Yuuujuuu...!**_

_**-Lucy: Que cruel... Pero al final, cuál sube y cual no...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu tranquila, como el grillo me diga otra estupidez me las llevo a las dos en moto y que él vaya en autobús...**_

_**-Levy: A eso te estás esperando...? Como estás tan seguro que Natsu va a decir algo tonto...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Simple... Porque es el grillo... Y aunque sea poco el tiempo que lo conozco, me apuesto poner las manos al fuego que el grillo no pasa ni un minuto sin decir algo estúpido...**_

_**-Levy: Terminarás con las manos quemadas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya lo veremos...**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Junto al centro comercial se encontraban Lucy, Levy y Gajeel esperando a que Natsu baje de un autobús**_

_**-Lucy (Totalmente desalentada): Si no está en este vendrá en el siguiente...**_

_**-Levy: Pero tendría que estar en este, cuando lo dejamos lo vi correr como loco a la parada y el autobús ya estaba ahí...**_

_**-Gajeel (Refunfuñando): Yo todavía no tengo ganas de verlo... Grillo estúpido...!**_

_**-Lucy (Señalando): Miren... Está bajando del autobús... NATSU...! (Haciendo señas con los brazos) NATSU...! AQUÍ ESTAMOS...! (Haciendo que el peli rosa la busque con la mirada y al encontrarla camino un poco inseguro hacia ellos) Qué pasa...?**_

_**-Natsu: Gajeel sigue enfadado conmigo...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Vaya hombre, lo reflexionaste tu sólo en el trayecto o alguien te ayudo...?**_

_**-Natsu (Suspirando desalentado): Romeo...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué...!?**_

_**-Natsu: Qué Romeo me ayudo, me lo encontré en el autobús, le conté lo que había pasado y me dijo que era normal que te fueras enfadado...**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu en serio has seguido los consejos de un niño de 12 años...**_

_**-Gajeel: Oye que curioso, en el campamento conocí a un chico llamado Romeo y tenía 12 años...**_

_**-Levy: Están hablando del mismo Romeo...**_

_**-Gajeel: He...!**_

_**-Levy: Yo lo supe por medio de Lucy, el padre de Romeo es compañero de trabajo de mi papá, pero son vecinos de Natsu... Por eso Natsu conoce a Romeo, son amigos desde que Romeo era muy pequeño...**_

_**-Natsu: Y voy una o dos veces cada fin de semana a jugar en su casa... Tiene la nueva gama coleccionable de la película transformers...**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu por favor...**_

_**-Gajeel: No jodas... En serio tiene la gama coleccionable... Quiero verla...! Oye y como esta Optimus...?**_

_**-Levy: Estás hablando en serio...?**_

_**-Natsu: Lo tiene en su embalaje original... Y es una pasada...!**_

_**-Lucy: Déjalos Levy, no ves que están hablando de cosas de hombres... Sin duda no pueden ser interrumpidos... (Cogiendo a Natsu del brazo y tirando de él) Venga yo quiero mi batido...**_

_**-Levy (También haciendo lo mismo que la rubia pero con el moreno): Tú también hombretón... Puedes hablar con tu amiguito de sus juguetitos cuando estemos dentro...!**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada que sigo enfadado con él...**_

_**-Lucy: Venga ya... Sí tú mismo apostaste las manos al fuego a que dice una estupidez, pues ya está ganaste no tienes que ponerlas al fuego porque dijo una estupidez... (Haciendo que su amiga soltara una risita)**_

_**-Gajeel: Es porque no me esperaba que dijera ESA estupidez...**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji... Mira el lado positivo Gajeel, no te vas a quemar las manos... Jajaja... (Contagiando su risa a la rubia)**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu tranquila, como el grillo me diga otra estupidez me las llevo a las dos en moto y que él vaya en autobús...**_

_**-Levy: A eso te estás esperando...? Como estás tan seguro que Natsu va a decir algo tonto...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Simple... Porque es el grillo... Y aunque sea poco el tiempo que lo conozco, me apuesto poner las manos al fuego que el grillo no pasa ni un minuto sin decir algo estúpido...**_

_**-Levy: Terminarás con las manos quemadas...**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya lo veremos...**_

_**-Natsu: Oye Gajeel...**_

_**-Gajeel: Qué pasa...?**_

_**-Natsu: Aún no nos has dicho como te fue en tu reclutamiento, cuando te vas...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero tú de que mierda hablas...?**_

_**-Natsu: Es que estaba pensando que de ahora en adelante tendremos que saludarte así (Haciendo un saludo militar) y muy aparte de ello cuando nos dirijamos a ti tendremos que hablarte, buenos días soldado, como estas soldado, los deberes soldado, atención soldado, descanse soldado, firme soldado, nos vamos soldado, buenas noches soldado y tu despertador sería una corneta militar (Observando al moreno subir en la moto a Lucy a su espalda y cogiendo a Levy sentándola en su regazo) Oye que haces...?!**_

_**-Gajeel (Con cara de perro rabioso): Si no corres pierdes el autobús... (Arrancando la moto a gran velocidad haciendo que el peli rosa tragara polvo) LISTILLO...!**_

_**-Natsu (Observándolos irse): Coff... Coff... Esperen se olvidan de mi...! (Girando su vista a la parada) Espere...! No me deje usted también... (Corriendo hacía el autobús)**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**-Gajeel: Pues a mí no me ha hecho ni puta gracia... (Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa tomando sus respectivos batidos)**_

_**-Levy (-_-¡): Esa lengua…!**_

_**-Lucy: Tengo que darle la razón a tu padre... Tú nunca pierdes una apuesta... Jijiji...**_

_**-Natsu: Pero perdió aquella en la que tuvo que cantar esa canción tan rara...**_

_**-Gajeel: No me lo recuerdes... Que me he pasado todo el puñetero día pagando apuestas... (Sintiendo que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda) Pero bueno... Parece que mi día mejora... Hola primor tal parece nos volvemos a encontrar casualmente...**_

_**-Lianne (Soltando al chico de su abrazo): Hola Gajeel-kun... Que nos encontremos el día de hoy no es casualidad, Levy-nee comentó que hoy vendrían por batidos (Haciendo gesto de pensar) así que esta vez si te estoy acosando... Jijiji...**_

_**-Lucy (Observando la escena, se acercó a su amiga y le susurro): A tu hermana también le ha dado fuerte... Ante nosotras la 999787, como puede ser tan entregada...?! (Observando como la Mcgarden menor se sentaba junto a Gajeel haciéndole ojitos)**_

_**-Levy: Lu-chan no digas tonterías... Es solo una niña y Gajeel no tontea con ella, es ella quien tontea con él y si intenta algo más Gajeel no se lo permite...**_

_**-Natsu: Mum... Estoy siendo testigo de tu sabiduría sensei...! (Haciendo reverencia como un monje tibetano)**_

_**-Lucy: No le llames sensei...! (Visualizando a una sensual peli azul acompañada de su compañero de clase) heee chicos...! Que sorpresa verlos por aquí y juntossss... (Haciendo que ambos se acerquen)**_

_**-Gray: Hola Lucy no sabía que venían... (Visualizando a Lianne muy junto a Gajeel sin apartar su mirada) Pero esa chica es...!**_

_**-Juvia: Gajeel-kun cariño que sorpresa... (Las palabras de la peli azul hicieron reaccionar a Lianne)**_

_**-Lianne (Buscando la procedencia de la voz): Kyyyaaa...! Tú...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Hoho... Hola Juvia, que haces por aquí y con ese (Haciendo que Lianne mirara de Juvia a Gajeel y viceversa)**_

_**-Lianne (Que ahora visualizaba a Gray): Pe... Pero... (Cogiendo a Gajeel del brazo y tirando de él hacía ella) Gajeel-kun me puedes explicar de dónde conoces a esta chica...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Apartando su brazo): "Esa chica" es mi prima...**_

_**-Lianne (Sorprendiéndose): Qué... Quee... Es... Tu prima...!**_

_**-Lucy: Que ya se conocían...!?**_

_**-Lianne: Hem... No solo la había visto pasar de vez en cuándo...**_

_**-Gray: De vez en cuando... En serio niña que clase de compañías frecuentas...?**_

_**-Levy: Oye mucho cuidado con hablarle a mi hermana de esa forma...!**_

_**-Juvia: Tu... Hermana...!? Yo creí que era amiga de Rogue del club de emos...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Como que del club de emos...! (Observando a la Mcgarden menor muy enfadado)**_

_**-Gray (Dirigiéndose a Levy): Y cómo es que tus padres permiten que vaya a esa clase de fiestas...! Entiendo que tú lo permitas, pero tus padres...!?**_

_**-Levy (Confundida ante el comentario): Que fiestas...! (Mirando a su hermana) Lia de que está hablando...!?**_

_**-Juvia: La fiesta en donde Erick se le estuvo insinuando todo el tiempo...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Poniéndose en pie): Juvia de que la conoces...!**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia ya te lo dijo, es la amiga de Rogue... Que llevamos a la fiesta junto con Gray-kun...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a Lianne con más furia): De esta no se salvan (Cogiendo su teléfono y marcando un número) Pero te juro que no se salvan...!**_

_**-Lianne: A... A quién llamas...?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú tranquila que los castigos vienen por turnos... (Sonando la vos al otro lado) Sting...?!**_

_**-Sting (Al otro lado del teléfono): El mismo colega, para que soy bueno...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Estás con Rogue...?**_

_**-Sting: Aquí mismo... Senpai...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien...! En media hora en el bar y dile a Rogue que tú estás muerto... (Colgando y volviendo a marcar el número) no pienso darle gusto al jodido emo...**_

_**-Sting: Pero que...! (Solo escuchaba la línea muerta) Pero ahora que has hecho brother... (Mirando a su a acompañante)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ahora a llamar al verdadero capullo...**_

_**-Levy: Pero que haces... Gajeel... Cálmate, pareces histérico...**_

_**-Gajeel: Parezco histérico, parezco histérico... Tengo buenas razones para parecer histérico... (Sonando el teléfono al que llamaba) Erick..?**_

_**-Erick (Al otro lado del teléfono): Tío es como si estuviéramos conectados mentalmente, como has sabido que me acaba de llegar el Vodka...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Estoy ahí en media hora y como dejes escapar a ese par me las cobro contigo GILIPOLLAS...! (Colgando el teléfono con fuerza y volviendo a marcar)**_

_**-Erick (Que seguía al otro lado del teléfono): Oh my good...! Oh my good...! Alguien me puede decir porque está cabreado y que diablos ha hecho ese par...! Qué dónde están por cierto...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Esperando que contesten el teléfono): Pero de esta no salen de rositas...**_

_**-Lianne: Y ahora a quien llamas...!**_

_**-Gajeel: TÚ SENTADITA Y MUDAAAA...! (Alguien había contestado) Random...?**_

_**-Random (Al teléfono): Si jefe...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu y los chicos... Como dejen escapar a Erick... LA DEUDA PASA DE MANO EN MANO Y ME LOS CARGO A TODOS VOSOTROS...! HE QUEDADO CLARITO...!**_

_**-Random (Tragando saliva): Si... Si jefe... (Escuchando como colgaban y mirando a la persona a su lado) lo siento jefe pero no puedo dejarlo escapar...**_

_**-Erick: Random... No seas así, yo soy el que está aquí trabajando contigo desde que abrimos hasta que cerramos, al menos di que no estaba en el bar...**_

_**-Random: Lo siento tu... Pero él es el que propina las palizas y entre palizas y amenazas prefiero las amenazas... A por el chicos... (Todos saltaron sobre Erick con sogas) y no lo dejen escapar que el rey los quiere vivitos y coleando, Boris, Felipe y Cipriano vayan a buscar al par de pulgas que nos faltan...**_

_**-Erick: Oh my good... SOCORROOOOO...!**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**-Gajeel (Volviendo a marcar un número): Vamos cabroncillo contesta...**_

_**-Levy: Que es toda esa escena que estás haciendo...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya lo sabrás... (Escuchando que descolgaron) Frister...! No me dejes escapar a ese par porque termino pillándolos a los tres y te convierto en cebo para gaviotas... Quedo claro…! (Escuchando al otro lado de la línea un ladrido) Bien... Pues en media hora en el bar que Random y los chicos van a recogerlos...!**_

_**-Lianne: Espera es en serio le acabas de llamar al perro de Sting...**_

_**-Levy: Y tu como sabes que Sting tiene un perro llamado frister...! Que por cierto como sabes y de donde conoces a Sting...!**_

_**-Juvia: Porque la conocimos el jueves... Cuando nos fuimos todos a la fiesta...!**_

_**-Levy: Espera fiesta...! (Mirando al moreno) La fiesta que tu padre no te dejó ir y por eso te fuiste con mi papá... Y Lia se ha ido con todos ellos con todos los del bar...?!**_

_**-Lianne: Como sabes lo del bar...!**_

_**-Levy: Porque en el Bar de Cobra conocí a Erick y a los otros...!**_

_**-Lianne: Y que hacías en el bar de Cobra...!**_

_**-Levy: Gajeel me llevó, pero a diferencia tuya no soy tan menor para entrar, dime TÚ QUE HACÍAS AHÍ...!**_

_**-Gray: Sabes Mcgarden... Ya no me extraña haber visto a tu hermana, estás igual de pandillera frecuentando ese tipo de lugares...!**_

_**-Levy: QUÉ YO NO LOS FRECUENTO...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y luego dice que el histórico soy yo...!**_

_**-Lucy: Qué significa todo esto...!**_

_**-Natsu: Que la familia de Levy son todos una pandilla, porque frecuentan bares de mala reputación y dejan a una niña asistir a un evento de matones y delincuentes... Mumm... Levy eres un mal ejemplo para tu hermana, para Lucy y para mí...**_

_**-Levy: He...? (Siendo cogida de las manos por el peli rosa)**_

_**-Natsu (Mirándola seriamente): Pero no te preocupes... Hay muchos puestos de ayuda para gente rebelde y perdida, conozco buenos psicólogos que pueden ayudarte si necesitas hablar con alguien... Y no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa...**_

_**-Levy: Hum...?**_

_**-Natsu: La próxima vez que organices un evento en lugar de mandar a tu hermana mejor invitarme a mí... Vale...! (Sonriendo ampliamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: En serio grillo tu sí que eres bestia…!**_

_**-Levy: Yo no organizo cosas como esas…!**_

_**-Gray: Estoy confundido…!**_

_**-Levy: Pero como demonios se te ha ocurrido ir con ellos…! Y como es que los conoces si tu internado es privado y para chicas…!**_

_**-Lianne: Bu… bueno…**_

_**-Juvia: Estoy igual de confundida, no eres amiga de Rogue…?**_

_**-Levy: Rogue…? (Recordando al chico de apariencia oscura) De… de donde conoces a Rogue…!**_

_**-Lianne: Bueno fue muy amable acompañándome hasta casa… y… luego me invito…**_

_**-Levy: Que te acompaño a casa…? (Haciendo que Gajeel se estremeciera internamente) como es que te acompaño a casa…!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Los detalles son lo de menos…**_

_**-Levy: Tiene algo que ver contigo…!**_

_**-Lianne: No… para nada…**_

_**-Gajeel (Suspirando): He primor… odio las mentiras… (Dirigiéndose a Levy) La noche que fui al bar a pagar la cadena de apuestas envié a Rogue para que acompañe a tu hermana de vuelta a casa… así fue como se conocieron…**_

_**-Levy: Que tu… que…!? Como se te ha ocurrido presentarle a mi hermana…**_

_**-Gajeel: Se me hacía tarde y si no entraba al bar me iban a tomar por un rajado… y tampoco eran horas para que tu hermana ande por ahí… y bueno…**_

_**-Levy: Más importante era tu dignidad que no la pudiste llevar de vuelta y le tuviste que presentar a uno de tus "amiguitos"…**_

_**-Gajeel: Enviarla sola no era una opción… a esas horas es peligroso… y… (Recibiendo una bofetada de la peli azul)**_

_**-Levy: Repito… más importante era tu reputación…! Como puedes ser tan irresponsable… IMBECIL…! ESTUPIDO…! SABES QUE… QUE MI HERMANA SE HAYA IDO CON TUS AMIGOS CUATRO DIAS NO ES CULPA DE ELLA…! ES CULPA TUYA POR PRESENTARSELOS…! COMO SE PUEDE SER TAN INCONCIENTE…! (Cogiendo a su hermana de la muñeca y tirando de ella) tú te vienes conmigo señorita… tendremos una larga charla respecto a esto…!**_

_**-Lianne (Siendo arrastrada por su hermana): O… Oye… Nee-san…? Escucha… (Ambas desapareciendo de la vista de los otros)**_

_**-Natsu: Huuu… Parece enfadada…**_

_**-Gray (Contemplando la escena, comenzó a rascarse la nuca): Oye… Loxsar… te parece si nos vemos mañana… yo… acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer… (Notando que Juvia había mantenido clavada su mirada en el moreno)**_

_**-Juvia (Que aun observaba a su primo): Si claro sin problema… yo también recordé que tengo algo que hacer…**_

_**-Gray: Bueno… pues me marcho (Retirándose ya que todos estaban en un silencio incomodo)**_

_**-Lucy (Poniéndose en pie): Natsu será mejor que nos vayamos a casa…**_

_**-Natsu: Aun no he terminado mi batido…**_

_**-Gajeel (Sin mirar a nadie): Largo…!**_

_**-Lucy (Cogiendo al peli rosa y llevándoselo): Que nos vamos Natsu… tenemos cosas que hacer…**_

_**-Natsu: De verdad…? (Recibiendo de la rubia una mirada asesina) Ahhh si ya me acorde… vamos… vamos que se nos hace tarde…!**_

_**-Juvia (Acercando su mano al hombro de su primo): Gajeel-kun… Juvia…**_

_**-Gajeel: Cállate…!**_

_**-Juvia (Cabizbaja): Juvia no sabía que era hermana de Levy-chan… si lo hubiera sabido… Juvia…**_

_**-Gajeel (Caminando hacia la salida): Que te calles…!**_

_**-Juvia (Caminando tras del chico): Juvia quiere saber a dónde vas…!**_

_**-Gajeel: A por unos tragos y cuando me haya calmado romperles el cuello a esos tres…**_

_**-Juvia (Suspirando): Si esperas a calmarte entonces vas a necesitar mucha bebida…**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**La noche había cubierto todo por completo, apenas eran las 10, la habitación en una casa tenía todas las luces apagadas, la única luz que iluminaba en esos momentos era la luna cuyos rayos entraban por la ventana y la lucecilla de un teléfono móvil que un moreno manipulaba sin cesar.**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando la pantalla que registraba llamada en curso, pero nadie contestaba y colgó el teléfono): Sigue sin contestar… vamos dulzura contéstame… (Volviendo a llamar) aunque sea solo para insultarme… (La idea le pareció divertida pero se desanimó al ver que no contestaba) nos veremos tarde o temprano… contesta… (Volviendo a llamar) vamos maldita sea… contesta el puto teléfono (Ante ese insulto recordaba a la chica decirle "Esa lengua") Gehee… vale… pero contesta el teléfono (Volviendo a llamar) pero que rayos estoy haciendo esto no tendría que afectarme en lo más mínimo… solo es una chica… (Recordando el rostro de enfado de la chica diciéndole todas esas cosas) pero tiene razón soy un imbécil… (Lanzando el teléfono a los pies de la cama) Va… para lo poco interesado que estaba… no voy a estar rogándole nada, no quiere hablar conmigo perfecto… se lo pierde… (Escuchando el teléfono sonar, salto como una pantera por su presa contestando rápidamente) SI…!**_

_**-Natsu: Hola Gajeel soy Natsu… quería saber… (Sonando que la línea estaba muerta ya que el moreno había colgado) Hu…! Hola…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Arrojándose de vuelta en la cama): Maldito grillo de las narices tenía que llamar justo ahora…! Cuando estoy pensando en ella…! No puede ser…! Erick tiene razón..? Imposible… no puede que me esté colando por ella… este no soy yo…! No imposible… yo… jaja… sí que gracioso yo… enamorado… jaja… sí que tiene gracia… (Volviendo a sonar su teléfono, volvió a saltar a por él) SI…!**_

_**-Natsu: Hola soy yo otra vez… no sé qué paso que tu línea… se… (Escuchando que otra vez habían colgado) Hola…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Dando golpes a la almohada y la pared): Maldito seas… capullo…! Deja de llamar… acaso no se da cuenta que espero otra llamada…! Si es que me llama claro…! (Volviendo a marcar y sin respuesta) Joder…! Debo dejar de hacer eso… (Volviendo a lanzar el teléfono) Si no quiere hablar no quiere y se acabó…! (Sonando su teléfono volvió a saltarle encima) SIII…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Oye capullo no sé qué estés haciendo en la habitación pero deja de darle golpes a la cama y a las paredes…! Que molestas y ven a cenar de una maldita vez que crees que soy tu empleado… (Colgando sonoramente)**_

_**-Gajeel (Con un ºoº!): La madre que lo pario… (Lanzando el teléfono al cubo de la ropa sucia, se levando con pesadez y salió de la habitación) Crujsa tu sí que eres oportuno…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Que…! No me digas que estabas viendo porno por el móvil y te estabas dando autoservicio… porque si es así no es mi culpa interrumpirte en medio del climax…**_

_**-Gajeel: Serás…! NO ES NADA DE ESO…! JODER…! VAYAS IDEAS LAS TUYAS…! (Sentándose) que aproveche…!**_

_**-Crujsager (A punto de meterse comida a la boca se detuvo): Muy bien que ha pasado…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Con la boca llena): Def quef…?**_

_**-Crujsager (Olisqueándolo): Hueles… a tabaco, vodka, ginebra, tekila, cerveza, un poco de ron y a vino…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vaya olfato… cuando se tiene experiencia en la bebida se reconocen todas he… Gehee… (Observando a su padre que lo miraba seriamente) no mucho…**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuando es un no mucho, te vas a saltar la moto al viejo puente con unos cuantos tabacos y tekila… dime que ha pasado…**_

_**-Gajeel: Cosas poco interesantes…**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuando son cosas poco interesantes, te vas por vodka, tekila y no regresas hasta el domingo…**_

_**-Gajeel (Se pensaba que su padre lo conocía demasiado bien): Nada de tu incumbencia…**_

_**-Crujsager: Cuando es algo que no es de mi incumbencia, te largas de fiesta con vodka, cerveza, vino y le buscas a tus amigos chicas fáciles y te quedas a dormir en casa de Rogue…**_

_**-Gajeel: A ver maestro y gran sabio…! Si no es nada de eso entonces que creen tus putos cojones que pueden ser…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Veamos… te encierras en la habitación nada más llegar y apagas todas las luces… a menos que te quieres convertir en vampiro no estarías dando golpes en la habitación… así que vampiro descartado… al regresar a casa llegas desanimado y sin ganas de discutir… posibilidad que estés generando una depresión antisocial lo que no creo porque tienes el puto teléfono ocupado llamando sin cesar… pero hueles a tabaco lo que significa que has estado en el bar y también hueles a vodka, tekila y ginebra solo bebes eso cuando estas enfadado y también hueles a ron, vino y cerveza lo que significa que lo estás contigo mismo y quieres desahogarte, pero te has encerrado en la habitación y no has salido de marcha por lo que me deja una sola conclusión…**_

_**-Gajeel (Mirándolo sorprendido y a la vez aterrorizado por lo bien que lo conocía su padre): Felicidades Crujsa contigo para que necesito un psicólogo…! En serio quien eres…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Déjame terminar mierdecilla…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Aleluya mi padre ha vuelto…! Gehee…! (Cogiendo un refresco)**_

_**-Crujsager: Una mujer…! (Haciendo que su hijo lo escupa)**_

_**-Gajeel: A VER..! QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ES UNA MUJER…! YO…! JAJA…! QUE...! ME VAS A DECIR LO MISMO QUE ERICK…! QUE ESTOY COLADITO POR UNA…!**_

_**-Crujsager: El pez por la boca muere hijo… yo nunca dije que estés coladito por una… he dicho que la causa de tu comportamiento actual es una mujer… simplemente me podrías decir… no tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y me duele… no alterarse así…**_

_**-Gajeel (Haciendo un puchero): Te odio…!**_

_**-Crujsager: El sentimiento es mutuo… quieres hablar…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Bien… entonces continuemos con la cena…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bien… (Observando detenidamente a su padre ya que tenía una actitud despreocupada)**_

_**-Crujsager: Que bueno es una cena sencilla de patatas fritas y hamburguesas…**_

_**-Gajeel: Maldito seas… en serio Crujsa como lo haces…?! Joder!**_

_**-Crujsager: Hacer que?**_

_**-Gajeel: Como que que? Eso que estás haciendo ahora…! Sabes que estoy frustrado por algo y te sientas ahí tan tranquilo a cenar…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Mum… pero si te pregunte si querías hablar de ello y me dijiste que no..!**_

_**-Gajeel (Rascándose la nuca): Si sé que lo dije… pero podrías ponerle más atención al tema, joder que soy tu hijo…!**_

_**-Crujsager (Rodando los ojos): Bien… de acuerdo… quieres hablar….!?**_

_**-Gajeel: No…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues ya está… a cenar…! (Metiéndose más comida a la boca):**_

_**-Gajeel (Dándose en la cara con la mano): Me cago en… Crujsa…! Joder…! Presta atención por una vez en tu vida…**_

_**-Crujsager: Es que no hay manera de hacerte felíz… te acabo de volver a preguntar si quieres hablar y me has vuelto a contestar que no… y ya… a cenar…**_

_**-Gajeel: Como puedes ser tan basura...? No me extraña que me anden preguntando por ahí que clase de padre tengo…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Volvemos al principio… tienes un problema verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y te he hecho una pregunta verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…**_

_**-Crujsager: Quieres hablar de ello…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues mismo Pilatos me lavo las manos fin del tema y a cenar…!**_

_**-Gajeel: JODER…! VAYA PADRE ME HA TOCADO… QUE HASTA LOS HUEVOS LOS TENGO ESCALDADOS…! POR UNA VEZ SOLO UNA VEZ PODRIAS APROXIMARTE A TU HIJO COMO TU HIJO Y NO COMO LA MASCOTA DEL VECINO…!**_

_**-Crujsager: NO ME GRITES… QUIERES O NO QUIERES HABLAR DE ELLO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: SI… SI QUIERO HABLAR DE ELLO, HABLAR MUCHO DE ELLO, NECESITO HABLAR DE ELLO, EXPLOTAR DE ELLO, PERO NO HAY MANERA QUE TU ME INSISTAS Y ME PREGUNTES DE ELLO...!**_

_**-Crujsager: Pues ya está… dime que ha pasado…? (Dejando a un Gajeel con un º0º)**_

_**-Gajeel Que mierda acaba de pasar…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Psicología inversa... Se que quieres estallar y que mejor forma que hacerte explotar y que seas tu el que diga si quiero hablar, mientras me digas que no, puedo pasame toda la noche intentando sacarte el tema, cosa que no sucederá mientras estés cerrado al no quiero... Lo siento hijo pero eres muy terco... Ahora dime que paso con la chica y quien es la chica...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Primero que nada eres un verdadero bastardo... Pero gracias, me siento mucho mejor y libre de hablar... Verás ella no quiere hablarme, se fue muy enfadada por culpa de esos tres, yo no sabia nada del hecho que Rogue se comunicaba con ella y se la llevaron a la fiesta, de haberlo sabido hubiera ido personalmente a recogerla y devolverla a su casa... Pero en cierta forma tiene razón si no le hubiera presentado a Rogue... Y claro todo porque no me gusta el hecho de que digan que soy un rajado y NO SOY UN PUTO RAJADO...! y eso tu lo puedes confirmar... Me abofeteo y se largo muy enfadada... Ufff que hago... Porque de alguna manera me molesta o... Me... Duele... El simple hecho que no me hable... Bien riete... No se que hacer...**_

_**-Crujsager: Primero que nada... Eres un verdadero capullo... Tienes todo un lio en la cabeza y no querias hablar imbécil, tu si que eres cabezotas... (Suspirando) nunca pense decir esto pero...**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero...?**_

_**-Crujsager: Quién diría que a Gajeel Crujsager Redfox le iba a dar fuerte... Tu... Dudando, inseguro, con un lío en la cabeza... Tu que siempre has sabido salirte con las tuyas... Ese que paso tres noches en la comisaría y lo vio como si estuviera en tour turistico, nunca has perdido la calma y ahora te veo y te estás cayendo a pedazos... Y por una mujer...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Vas a darme un consejo o vas a admirar mis pedazos en el suelo...**_

_**-Crujsager: Si no empiezas desde el principio que quieres que te diga...**_

_**-Gajeel (Rascándose la nuca): Bueno en eso si tienes razón... Verás el día que me cobraron las apuestas fui con Levy, el grillo y la coneja al centro comercial y luego di rumbo al bar... Lo que no sabia era...**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Mientras en otra casa lejos de ahí, un pali azul se encontraba tumbada en la cama muy enfadada y cada vez que sonaba el telefono y en la pantalla razaba el nombre de cierto moreno ella simplemente ponía el silenciador y no contestaba.**_

_**-Levy: No pienso hablar con ese idiota... (Volviendo a sonar el teléfono) deja de llamarme no voy a contestar... Uff... Leva lamandome desde las 6 (Volviendo a sonar) tal vez debería... No...! No le voy a hablar y deja de inssistir Gajeel Crujsager...! (Pensando en el chico diciéndole "No me digas Crujsager") Casi podría jurar que lo oigo... (Pensando en su lenguaje llamando "Puto teléfono") Esa lengua... (Dejando el teléfono en la mesa de noche) Es un cabezotas... (Volviendo a sonar el teléfono) YA DEJA DE LLAMAR...! ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA...!**_

_**(Cogiendo el telefono y cubirndolo con la almohada como si estuviera ahogando a alguien con ella) no pienso dirigirte la palabra...! Asi que deja de llamar...! Uff... Porque me haces estás cosas...? (Escuchando que llamaban a la puerta) Si...?**_

_**-Lianne (Asomandose por esta): Levy-nee...?**_

_**-Levy (Para sus adentros estaba muy enfadada con su hermana ya que por ella se enfado y golpeo a Gajeel): Sigo muy enfadada contigo... No debiste... Y fue muy irresponsable... Y aún te preguntas porque papá y mamá no se fían en dejarte sin supervisión adulta...!**_

_**-Lianne: Bu... Bueno tu tampoco eres un adulto que digamos...!**_

_**-Levy: Crecer no es solo tener más libertades es mostrar responsabilidad y sentido común en todos tus actos así como responsabilizarte de ellos...**_

_**-Lianne (Cabizbaja): Perdóname nee-san... Pero ha sido culpa mía...**_

_**-Levy: Qué quieres decir...!?**_

_**-Lianne (Entrando y cerrando la puerta se sento a los pies de la cama): Bu... Bueno... verás... Yo...**_

_**-Levy: Mira Lia... Si lo que quieres es incubrir a Gajeel... No me lo voy a tragar...**_

_**-Lianne: Escúchame por favor si no lo hubiera seguido nunca me habría presentado a Rogue... Y se ofreció a traerme pero Rogue le dijo que ya era tarde y si no entraba todos lo tomaban por un rajado... En ese momento no entre en el bar, entre el jueves que empacaron todo y nos fuimos... Nadie sabia que conocí a Rogue por medio de Gajeel... **_

_**-Levy: Que tú lo seguiste...?**_

_**-Lianne: El no me llevó a ningún sitio... Fui yo quién lo siguió pensando que se iba a su casa y en lugar de eso se fue al bar, si no se hubiera dado cuenta habría tenido la necesidad de regresar sola, pero se dió cuenta y no lo permitió... Quise cubrirlo antes si... Pero cuando salió con eso que odia la mentira... Ufff... Estaba claro que aunque le costase como ibas a reaccionar no te mintió... Los chicos tienen razón es un tipo legal...**_

_**-Levy: Porque no lo dijiste ante de abofetearlo...**_

_**-Lianne: Porque ya no me diste tiempo y saliste muy enfadada conmigo a rastras...**_

_**-Levy (Cogiendo el telefono): Tengo que llamarle... (Cogiendo el teléfono) No contesta...**_

_**-Lianne: Tal vez salió y olvido el móvil...!**_

_**-Levy (Mordiéndose el labio inferior): No... Me estuvo llamando desde las seis y no le contestado...**_

_**-Lianne (Sorprendida): Desde las seis...! Es muy persistente o muy terco o simplemente no sabe la hora que es...! (Mirando el reloj que marcaban 10:30)**_

_**-Levy (Cabizbaja): Tal vez se harto de ello y ahora no quiere contestar... (Se estaba imaginando al moreno gruñendo diciéndole "Me harte no quieres hablar conmigo me da igual, no voy a rogarte") no puedo culparlo por ello... (Volviendo a llamar) Contesta por favor... (Soltando lágrimas de sus ojos) Lo siento... (Pero nadie contesto)**_

_**-Lianne: Levy... Yo...**_

_**-Levy (Levantando la mirada sonriente): Está bien... Estará enfadado por la bofetada y el hecho que no le conteste habrá terminado con su paciencia... No pasa nada, no es que haya perdido al amigo ideal ni algo por el estilo... (Poniéndose en pie y estirandose) Huuu... Voy a darme una ducha, mañana es otro día no...**_

_**-Lianne: Levy...**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendole más ampliamente): Cuándo salgas cierra la puerta por favor... Después de la ducha haré algunos deberes... Y no quisiera que me interrumpieran... De acuerdo...?**_

_**-Lianne (Caminando hacía la puerta): Si claro... No te molestare más... (Cerrando la puerta)**_

_**-Levy (Observando su teléfono y para sí): Durante la cena seguía enfadada, pero lo hechaba tanto de menos... Como si lo hubiera perdido... Y si lo pierdo que...! No es el chico modelo y mucho menos el chico de mis sueños, ese que regala flores, que te escribe poemas, que te da una sorpresa romantica... Tal y como lo hace papá con mamá... O como hacía Angelo cuando me cortejaba... (Deprimiendose) Y termine con el porque era un verdadero imbécil, me mintió y... (Recordando las palabras del peli negro)**__**《**__**No hay nada en este mundo que odie más que la mentira**__**》 《**__**No vuelvas a mentirme, aunque te duela decirlo o a mi escucharlo, no lo vuelvas a hacer**__**》 **__**(Suspirando) Ha respetado mi espacio en todo momento, cosa que Angelo no hacia... (Poniendo sus manos al pecho) Porque me duele tanto... Necesito hablar con el (Cogiendo de nuevo el telefono) Por favor contesta... Ya no estoy enfadada... Hablame... (Pero nadie contesto) Te... Te quiero... Gajeel... Contesta por favor... (Pero nada, así que dejo el teléfono sobre la almohada) Lo más seguro es que ya no quiera hablarme... (Suspirando y sonó el telefono haciendo que se sobresaltara y cogió el aparato contestando inmediatamante) Lo siento mucho, he intentado llamarte... Te amo...! (Escuchando al otro lado de la línea una respiración entrecortada y algo agitada como la suya) Escuchaste lo que dije...? (Con rubor en sus mejillas, escucho una voz que le decía que si lo escuchó, pero esa voz no era la de Gajeel) Jet...?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y hasta el siguiente cap. un beso y ya nos estaremos leyendo.<strong>_


	27. -Oh mon Dieu Godzilla!

**Hola a todos... esta vez tarde dos semanas... ToT son las semanas mas largas y cortas de mi vida... (Trabajo, responsabilidades...) pero en fin quiero dejar de una vez por todas el capitulo y poder seguir avanzando con el otro fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin más que decir espero disfruten del cap. repito que FT es de HM jaja que gracia... ahora si que lo disfruten...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>27.- Oh mon Dieu Godzilla...! [Traducción - Oh Dios mío Godzilla..!]:<strong>

_**-Jet: Si… Levy-chan… la verdad no me sorprende la confesión de amor que me acabas de dar… sabía que tarde o temprano… hola…? (Escuchando la línea muerta) operadora…? Levy-chan sigues ahí…?**_

_**-Levy (Dejando el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche): Vaya horas para llamar…! Gilipollas..! (Tapándose la boca y para sí) Tranquila Levy de dónde has sacado ese lenguaje…! (Pensando de nuevo en el moreno de los ojos rojos) no me sorprenderé si no quiere venir a mi cumpleaños… pero como puedo disculparme… (Pensando detenidamente) CLARO…! Las tres cosas básicas para que un hombre sea felíz… Comida, un mando a distancia y adrenalina… y yo le puedo dar esas tres cosas… (Saltando sobre su cama en forma de victoria) Si… esa es una buena forma para disculparme…. Yeeee! Prepárate Gajeel Crujsager Redfox… voy a por ti… (Tropezando con uno de sus pies se coló por un lado de la cama y se cayó) He! Kyyaaaa…..! (Ahora solo escuchaba que daban golpes a su puerta)**_

_**-Lianne (Golpeando la puerta): Levy….? Que ha pasado…? Estas bien…? Levy… contesta…!**_

_**-Levy (En el suelo apartando la almohada de su cara y la silla de sus piernas ya que cayó encima de ella): Si… estoy bien… todo en orden… jijiji… (Para sí) eso fue peligroso ayyyy… pude haberme roto un brazo o una pierna… (Levantándose adolorida y sobando su trasero) Ayyy…**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Por la mañana se encontraba Crujsager a punto de salir de su departamento para ir a compra pan, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró a quien no esperaba ver.**_

_**-Crujsager: Vaya… es una nueva costumbre tuya venir por las mañanas…?**_

_**-Levy (Con rubor en las mejillas): Bu… bueno yo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Es bueno saber que al menos tiene buenos amigos que se preocupan por el… pasa… (Dejando entrar a la chica) Aún está dolido por lo de ayer…**_

_**-Levy: Se lo ha contado…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Si me lo conto… seguro que se anima al ver que has venido… en momentos como estos que mejor que los amigos o las amigas para hacer sentir a uno mucho mejor… aunque no deje de pensar en esa chica…**_

_**-Levy: Esa chica…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Si… supongo que tú debes saber quién es la chica ya que eres su amiga… realmente es lo único que no me quiso decir y no quiero meterme más de lo que me ha permitido… por eso no te lo voy a preguntar…**_

_**-Levy: Estoy segura que se animara…! (Enseñando unas bolsas) He venido a prepararle el desayuno…**_

_**-Crujsager: A… pues en ese caso iré por el pan…**_

_**-Levy: No hace falta (Mostrando en una de las bolsas una barra de pan)  
>-Crujsager: Niña no sé si eres un ángel caído del cielo… pero me alegra que te hayas dejado caer en mi casa… Gehee…<strong>_

_**-Levy: Puedo usar su cocina…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Siéntete como en tu casa… usa lo que necesites y si no sabes donde hay algo me lo preguntas y te ayudo… (Acompañando a la chica a preparar el desayuno, ya pasando un rato) Niña debo admitir que el que se case contigo… tendrá que darte sesiones gratuitas de cocina…**_

_**-Levy (T-T): Y eso que vine con la mejor intención de preparar un desayuno especial y total termina haciéndolo usted… ToT…**_

_**-Crujsager: No te aflijas por eso… es normal que te salga mal al primer y segundo intento y que al tercero te parezca algo deforme… lo bueno de todo es que ya sabes hacer crepes y tortitas…**_

_**-Levy (ToT): Me da vergüenza el simple hecho que al final lo hiciera usted y no yo… T.T…**_

_**-Crujsager: No le des tanta importancia a eso… (Caminando hacia el pasillo) Bueno iré a despertar al imbécil para que venga a desayunar…**_

_**-Levy: No…! por favor… espere…! No lo haga…! (Haciendo que se detenga y la mirara)**_

_**-Crujsager: Que ocurre…?**_

_**-Levy (Con rubor en sus mejillas): Bu… bueno es que la sorpresa era que el desayuno fuera especial… (Con el desayuno en una bandeja) y… que… quería…**_

_**-Crujsager: Querías llevárselo a la cama… un desayuno en cama… verdad…?**_

_**-Levy (Agachando la mirada): Pues… si… si no es molestia…**_

_**-Crujsager (Caminando de vuelta a la cocina): Pregúntaselo a él no a mí…**_

_**-Levy (Sonriendo y caminando a la habitación con la bandeja): Gracias… Señor Crujsa… (Apoyo la bandeja a un lado para abrir la puerta, la volvió a recoger y entró cerrándola y para sí) con cuidado… en silencio… (Observo al moreno que dormía tranquilamente con la cama echa un desastre como si hubiera peleado con ella) Que cuqui se ve… cuanta tranquilidad… (Recordando que él le enseño fotos de ella durmiendo) Un segundo… ¬.¬ (Colocando la bandeja en una mesa pequeña que había a los pies de la cama, sacando su móvil) es mi turno de tomarte fotos dormido… (Unas vez echa las fotos guardo el teléfono y se acercó con la bandeja al rostro del moreno) Gajeel…despierta…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mum…! No me vengas con que se acabó el vodka, porque vi diez litros…**_

_**-Levy: Ufff… está soñando… (Con una mano comenzó a zarandear suavemente al moreno) Gajeel… despierta… es hora de levantarse… vamos dormilón…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mum…? milagrosamente no me levantas a tiros de escopeta Crujsa…?**_

_**-Levy (¬_¬): Vaya formas de levantar a alguien de la cama… Gajeel… no soy tu padre soy Levy… Levy…**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh… si… cariño sigue así… joder… acarícialo… porque luego va a jugar un rato dentro de ti… toca lo que quieras… mi amorrrrrr…..! (Sintiendo que alguien le pellizcaba la oreja obligándolo a sentarse abruptamente) JODER…! CRUJSA LA MADRE QUE TE PARI… (Visualizando a la peli azul) Ouuh…! (La chica estaba totalmente roja) Dulzura… buenos días… no espera… (Mirando a su alrededor) Mi habitación, mis cosas, tu aquí… estoy soñando… a que si…!**_

_**-Levy: No… no estas soñando… vez… (Señalando la bandeja) Vine porque quise prepararte un desayuno especial y… por lo de ayer…**_

_**-Gajeel (Interrumpiéndola): Lo siento… fue mi culpa…**_

_**-Levy: No la verdad… Lia me conto como llegó hasta el bar… si no te hubiera seguido… yo pensé que la llevaste tu… pero no fue así… yo soy la que lo siente…**_

_**-Gajeel: Yo soy el imbécil… por lo que el que debe disculparse soy yo… y acepta las disculpas porque es algo que no suelo hacer con nadie ni por nadie… y fin del tema…!**_

_**-Levy: Jijiji… (Cogiendo la bandeja y entregándola) Pues señor aquí tiene su desayuno...**_

_**-Gajeel (Quitando las sabanas que lo cubrían para recibir la bandeja): Jojo… que buena pinta tiene este desayuno… (Levantando la mirada hacia la peli azul notando que estaba totalmente roja y parecía que estaba a punto de gritar) Oe… que te pasa…?**_

_**-Levy (Dándole la espalda): PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DESNUDO…! (Haciendo que el peli negro se revisara)**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo rápidamente las sabanas): MIERDA…! Esto… recuerdas lo que te dijo mi viejo respecto a sentirme como en un horno… pues bien anoche me dio mucho calor… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy (Con las manos en el rostro): Tú solo ponte algo…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Estirándose y cogiendo un pantalón chándal): Bueno tranquila… no es como si hubieras visto un monstruo… solo has visto la parte de mi yo que está más cubierto en ropa… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Solo cúbrete…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Vamos… no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello… algún día ibas a verlo y tenerlo en tus manos… no es nada de otro mundo… recuerda que incluso tendremos desnudos en la clase de Reddus… recuerdas… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: Si claro (Observándolo muy sonriente) Tienes mucha razón… tampoco tiene nada que ver con ese sueño tuyo que acabas de tener… mum…? No se parecía algo subido de tono… ya que decías… (Haciendo que el chico tragara saliva)**_

_**-Gajeel: Oh… oye… no…**_

_**-Levy (Continuando con lo que decía): Oh… si… cariño sigue así… joder… acarícialo… porque luego va a jugar un rato dentro de ti… toca lo que quieras… mi amor..! Mum…? Me pregunto qué estarías soñando…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me… me… me… refería a… a… la… la… (Buscando en su habitación una posible ayuda) la…la… la… la… MASA…!**_

_**-Levy: Masa…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si…! Esto la masa… que preparas en los juegos de la… la… CONSOLA…! Si eso es… los juegos de preparar comida en la consola (Cogiendo y encendiendo la consola) Vez…! Le hablo así todo el tiempo… (Señalando la preparación de pizza) Oh si mi amor… cariño… gira bien… sigue así… (Jugando con el aparato preparando la pizza) ahora a jugar dentro de ti… (Introduciendo al horno que aparecía en la pantalla) Oh… si… sigue… porque ahora voy a hacer la sopa… jo… que delicia…**_

_**-Levy (Con escepticismo ¬.¬): Sabes que estás haciendo el ridículo…**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada… así es como yo juego con la consola cuando preparo comida… Oh… si… sigue… (Escuchando que alguien abría la puerta dejando paso a Crujsager)**_

_**-Crujsager: Oye capullo… este te parece un buen momento para masturbarte… (Dejando a su hijo con un ºoº) o es que los dos están teniendo sexo ya que sería raro… pues solo te escucho a ti y no a ella… (Observándolos)**_

_**-Levy: No señor Crujsa… no es nada de eso, solo es Gajeel en la consola jugando a preparar comida…**_

_**-Crujsager (Mirando a su hijo): Oye mierda…! Ya sabes las reglas… consolas y juegos descartados a las horas de la mañana o la noche… hay que joderse contigo… te traen el desayuno a la cama y el señor ya se siente amo absoluto para encender los jueguecitos… pues NO…! Y más no… apagas eso ahora mismo… te vistes y te largas al puto instituto…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Apagando el aparato porque ya tenía intención de hacerlo pues era consiente que realmente estaba haciendo el ridículo): Vale…**_

_**-Crujsager (Dirigiéndose a Levy): Ese desayuno es mágico… por primera vez mi hijo me está haciendo caso a la primera…! (Saliendo de la habitación)**_

_**-Gajeel: QUE TE JODAN CRUJSA…!**_

_**-Levy: Ey… esa lengua…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando detenidamente a la chica): Lo siento… (Poniéndose en pie acercándose a ella) Entonces nuestra relación continua…?**_

_**-Levy (Acariciando su mejilla): Seré tu novia si participas… ahora somos amigos a prueba a ver si nos llevamos bien…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… eso quería oír… (Cogiéndola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él) Ósea… que aún estoy invitado a tu cumpleaños…**_

_**-Levy: Claro que sí… realmente quiero que estés ahí… (Siendo cogida del mentón que la acercaban hacia los labios del moreno) Ga… jeel…**_

_**-Gajeel (Llevando una mano al trasero de la chica se acercaba para besarla): Y yo… realmente quiero estar ahí… (Cuando estaban a una pulgada de unirse (Alguien volvió a entrar haciendo que ambos se separen rápidamente)**_

_**-Crujsager: Oye mierda… tu recoges la cocina de tu desa… (Dándose cuenta de la separación de ambos) repito… estoy cojo no ciego ni mucho menos estúpido… Levy… sal de la habitación… y tú controla las hormonas… (Haciendo que ambos se pusieran tan rojos que era difícil saber cual estaba más rojo) hijo piensa con la cabeza… no con los huevos… estas dolido por lo de ayer, no lo sabes pero inconscientemente estas vulnerable… y al verla aquí siendo tal amable contigo porque se preocupa por ti… también la hace una presa fácil de confundir sus sentimientos dejándose hacer, pues siente que si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces que así sea…(Observando a la chica salir) Niña acepto tu preocupación pero a él le interesa una chica y si te envuelves demasiado en esto ambos terminaran lastimándose… el por no obtener a la chica y tú por no poder hacerlo feliz…**_

_**-Levy: Si… si… señor… lo entiendo… (Sentándose en el sofá)**_

_**-Crujsager: Y tu vístete… que van a llegar tarde…**_

_**-Gajeel: Si… si… ya lo… que…!**_

_**-Levy (Observando la hora): Oh dios mío… son las 8 menos 10… Gajeel… Vamos a llegar tarde…! (Haciendo que el moreno se vistiera a velocidad luz, cuando termino salió a todo correr a por las llaves de la moto)**_

_**-Gajeel (Lanzando las llaves a las manos de la chica): Toma… ve a la moto y pon las llaves… bajo enseguida…! (Observándola salir del departamento) Ya me largo…!**_

_**-Crujsager: NO LA MATES DE UN COLAPSO…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Entregando el casco a Levy se montó en la moto): Agárrate como si tu vida dependiera de ello…!**_

_**-Levy: He…!?**_

_**-Gajeel: Porque voy a coger atajos… (Acelerando con fuerza) nos vamos…! (Pasando demasiado cerca de Sting y Rogue que ya estaban a dos calles de ellos)**_

_**-Sting (Saltando a un lado de la acera): TÍO…! (Observando a su amigo con incredulidad) Creo que aun esta cabreado con nosotros por lo de ayer…!**_

_**-Rogue: Ya lo creo estuvo a punto de pasarte la moto encima… hay que joderse… porque a mí no…!**_

_**-Sting (Aun en el suelo y gritando al cielo): PUES CUANTAS VECES TENDRÉ QUE DECIRLO… YO NO SABIA QUE ERA SU HERMANA….! (Volviendo a mirar a su amigo) Joder…! Sus intenciones de matarnos son muy claras… (Recibiendo lamentos y aullidos de su perro)**_

_**-Frister: Guauu… Auuu… mumm…**_

_**-Rogue: Tu tranqui colega… a la velocidad que iba con un poco de suerte lo detiene el comandante de la poli…**_

_**-Sting: Cierto… ese hombre nos tiene más manía que a las cucarachas...**_

_**-Rogue: Y no olvides que ha ordenado a todos en la comisaria a cogernos por cualquier cosa que se vea sospechosa…**_

_**-Sting: Y como el senpai se ha ido a velocidad luz… seguro que alguna patrulla lo ve… y… (Sonriendo y de repente se decepcionó) y… les va a dar por culo porque los pierde de vista y se sale con la suya como siempre…**_

_**-Rogue: Es verdad ahora recuerdo que no tiene ni una sola multa… y eso hace al comandante cabrearse e ir a por todos… Mola…!**_

_**-Sting: Mola…! (Ambos chocaron las manos) ESE ES NUESTRO SENPAI…!**_

_**-Rogue: Chúpense esa polis…! Jaja… (Mientras en la carretera)**_

_**-Levy (Notando que casi les pasa la moto encima a Sting y Rogue): KYAAAAA….! ESTÁS LOCO CASI LOS MATAS….!**_

_**-Gajeel: No que va…!**_

_**-Levy: No…? Los he visto saltar al suelo…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno… como dice Crujsa… si puedes esquivarlo y vivir no hay nada que discutir… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: No tiene gracia… que van a pensar los pobres… creerán que los quieres matar…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Pensar…? Esos no piensan… Te diré que uno tiene la cabeza en las nubes, el segundo cree que su vida es un teatro ya que todo es un drama, el tercero no solo tiene los huevos entre las piernas y su vida no es más que lujuria pura y el cuarto es el único del grupo que tiene sentido común, prudencia y sabe escuchar a los amigos…**_

_**-Levy: Supongo que de ellos hablas de Sting y Rogue…?**_

_**-Gajeel: El primero es Rogue, el segundo Sting, el tercero es Erick y el cuarto es Frister… ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo sensatos que somos… Gehee… (Dejando a la chica con un º0º)**_

_**-Levy: No me lo creo… (Abrazando con más fuerza al moreno al esquivar un coche patrulla aparcado) QUE HACES….!**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Mientras en el instituto una rubia se encontraba mirando por la ventana conversando con un peli rosa.**_

_**-Lucy: Si… tal parece que Levy-chan no vendrá…**_

_**-Natsu: Sé que Gajeel no puede faltar más de dos días…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero ya lo oíste el otro día, tal parece ya tiene la opción de abandonar el instituto…**_

_**-Natsu: Por lo que no me podrá llevar en moto…! No…!**_

_**-Lucy (¬_¬): Natsu…**_

_**-Natsu: Le llame ayer, quería usar como excusa la clase de Poluska para saber cómo estaba, pero antes de preguntar me colgó…**_

_**-Lucy: Con eso te dice indirectamente que no está bien y no quiere hablar con nadie…**_

_**-Natsu: Vaya… Lucy eres buena con las indirectas…**_

_**-Lucy: Ayer la llame y no quería hablar al final me colgó y dijo que quería estar tranquila y pensar las cosas…**_

_**-Natsu: Que cosas…? Si solo son amigos… y ella no será su novia hasta los campeonatos… que tiene que pensar…?**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu… no comprendes nada, uff a veces pienso que tienes los sentimientos de una lapa… no es obvio… a Levy-chan le gusta mucho… (Escuchando sonidos de claxon, miro junto con su amigo y muchos curiosos hacia la ventana donde visualizaron la moto del peli negro saltando sobre un coche ya que la moto iba en sentido contrario al tráfico) KYYAAA SE VAN A MATAR….!**_

_**-Natsu: ALAAAA…! (Viendo como salto un coche, hizo volar la moto hasta la acera llevándola donde había una furgoneta aparcada paso la moto por debajo inclinándola) COMO EN MATRIX…! (Luego la moto entró al aparcamiento del instituto donde la hizo saltar hacia unos arbustos como escondiéndola, desde arriba vieron cómo se bajaban de la moto se quitaban los cascos y parecía que discutían mientras corrían hacia dentro del instituto)**_

_**-Lucy (Temblando ante la proeza): Esa es Levy-chan…?**_

_**-Natsu: Han venido juntos…! (Escuchando ahora en el pasillo que gritaban a voces)**_

_**-Levy: EN SERIO COMO PUEDES LLAMARLE ATAJO A ESO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: SI NO LO HACIA LLEGABAMOS TARDE…!**_

_**-Levy: ERES CONCIENTE DE QUE CASI NOS MATAS…!**_

_**-Gajeel: SOY CONCIENTE QUE LLEGAMOS A TIEMPO… ARRASTRANDONOS PERO A TIEMPO…! (Entrando al aula con la chica sin prestar atención que todos en la clase los miraban de igual manera como los otros alumnos de los pasillos)**_

_**-Levy: ARRASTRANDONOS NO ES LA PALABRA EXACTA… TE HAN PERSEGUIDO DOS COCHES PATRULLA…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y LOS DEJAMOS TAN ATRÁS QUE HAN TRAGADO NUESTRO POLVO Y NI SE HAN ENTERADO POR DONDE NOS FUIMOS…! JA… JA…!**_

_**-Levy: NO LO DIGO PARA QUE TE JACTES DE ELLO…! ESTUPIDO…! NOS METIMOS A UNA ZONA COMERCIAL… HAZ SALTADO POR EL PUENTE DE UNA VIA A OTRA Y TE HAZ CRUZADO EN VARIOS CARRILES… Y NO SE COMO TERMINAMOS EN CONTRA DIRECCION…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriente): TIENES RAZON FUE LA BOMBA… DAME ESOS CINCO… (Borrando su sonrisa en el acto al ver el rostro de enfado de la chica) Hem…? No te hace ni puta gracia…**_

_**-Natsu: Y todo eso lo hizo sobrio…**_

_**-Levy: Si porque…!**_

_**-Natsu: Pues ya sabes lo que sentí cuando estuvo ebrio… (Haciendo que a las dos chicas se les cayera una gotita)**_

_**-Lucy: Se puede saber que ha pasado (Escuchando coches patrullas pasar a velocidad por el instituto y se fueron) en serio que ha pasado…?**_

_**-Natsu: Que ayer atraco un autobús y hoy hace fiesta en el trafico…!**_

_**-Levy: Ufff… En serio, no sé por dónde lo veas pero claramente has roto por los menos unas 50 normas de tráfico…**_

_**-Gajeel: Bueno al menos no se me puede multar por falta de cascos… Gehee…**_

_**-Levy: No tubo gracia… casi me matas de un colapso…!**_

_**-Natsu: Y a mí…**_

_**-Gajeel: Tu calla…! Que la conversación no es contigo…**_

_**-Lucy ¬.¬: Ven Natsu siéntate que terminará por darte un mordisco y no trae bozal…! (Recibiendo una mirada gélida del moreno)**_

_**-Gajeel: Tú también calla…!**_

_**-Levy: En serio como lo haces…!**_

_**-Natsu: Exagerada… no tenías nada que temer…**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso…!**_

_**-Natsu: Borracho es más temerario… (En tono místico) y no le vacíes el tanque… es caro…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Creo haberte dicho que te calles…!**_

_**-Lucy: Sit… Natsu… sit…! Que Levy-chan apenas controla la correa…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y a ti también… te he dicho lo mismo…!**_

_**-Jet (Que se había acercado): Estas loco de la cabeza a los pies…! Que forma de conducir es esa…!**_

_**-Natsu: No te subas cuando este borracho…**_

_**-Lucy: Natsu… he dicho sit…!**_

_**-Levy: Por favor…! Esto es entre él y yo…! Agradezco reproches de los demás pero puedo con esto…**_

_**-Natsu: Es cierto, en este momento está sobrio…**_

_**-Gajeel: Vas a atormentarme con ese tema hasta que me muera verdad…!**_

_**-Lucy: Sit…!**_

_**-Natsu: No que va… solo que me tienen pintado… sacan cara por ella porque según "casi la matas", cuando en realidad es a mí al que casi matas… llovía e ibas borracho…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Te llevaré durante dos semanas...**_

_**-Natsu (Sentándose en su silla): Eres sin duda mi mejor amigo… (Mirando a la rubia) me pregunto cuándo van a dejar de restregarle lo peligroso que es conducir de esa manera…!?**_

_**-Lucy (¬.¬): Solo cállate…!**_

_**-Jet: Ya te compró el sentimiento solo porque te va a llevar en esa moto que no es la gran cosa… que poca dignidad tienes Dragneel…**_

_**-Natsu: Si Gray me dijo que te gustaría tener una moto tan chula como esa para tener chicas rodeándola…! (Haciendo que el chico se avergonzara)**_

_**-Jet: DE ESO NADA…! EL QUE DIJO ESO FUE DROY…!**_

_**-Natsu: Mentira cochina que te escuche con mis orejas tan chinas…! Lo dijiste en el vestuario de chicos del club de Rugby…**_

_**-Jet: No lo decía por Redfox, lo… lo decía por un primo que tiene una moto más espectacular…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que modelo…? Gehee…**_

_**-Jet: Modelo que te importa…!**_

_**-Natsu: Mumm…? No recuerdos que mencionaras a ningún primo con moto… es más recuerdo que tú padre es del concepto que opina que la gente con moto son delincuentes…**_

_**-Jet: Pues es un primo lejano…**_

_**-Gray (Desde su asiento): Debe ser muy lejano… ya que nunca hemos oído de él… ni de ti ni de tu padre…**_

_**-Jet: Y a ti quien te ha llamado..?**_

_**-Lucy: Por favor no empiecen una pelea…**_

_**-Droy: Gray y Natsu tienen razón… Jet… admítelo… estas celoso porque tu quisieras una moto como esa y tu padre no te dejaría ni aunque cumplas 40 años… (Haciendo que todos en la clase se rieran)**_

_**-Jet: Al menos no me ando jactando de una moto y actuando como un matón…! También su padre le prohíbe cosas…!**_

_**-Gajeel: El solo me prohíbe lo que a su parecer no puedo controlar… cosas como… aceptar apuestas que incluyan peleas con animales que pases de los 100 kilos… pegarle a las autoridades… o hacer teatro en los rieles del tren fingiendo que me ha dado un ataque epiléptico solo para meternos en los sistemas de seguridad… cosas como esas…**_

_**-Natsu: Alguna vez has hecho algo como eso…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… fue la bomba… nos metimos al sistema de seguridad para luego esperar a que cierren y con las claves introducirnos con los patines, bicicletas y skette y darnos un recorrido impresionante…**_

_**-Natsu: Con que finalidad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nos apostaron que no teníamos huevos para ir a patinar en el metro… pero una cosa es el metro y otra los rieles… Gehee… nos ganamos 90 dólares cada uno… buena ganancia…**_

_**-Natsu: Como quien dice si tuvieron huevos para eso y más…!**_

_**-Gray (Con una mirada de interés): Y… alguna vez le has pegado a la autoridad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Cuando tenía 13 a los profesores… era el gamberro que les quitaba el dinero de la merienda, a dos policías, una vez a un alcalde y sus dos guardaespaldas… Gehee… me gane una noche tras las rejas y 800 dólares…**_

_**-Gray: Solo una noche en la cárcel…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Más no le podían hacer a un crio de 16 años… Gehee…**_

_**-Jet: Esa es la conducta que debemos evitar en nuestra sociedad…, por dios que somos seres civilizados… no animales… que andan golpeando gente sin razón…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Es con mucha razón…! De ahí me gano un dinero que no baja de 300… Gehee…**_

_**-Jet: En serio eres capaz de golpear a alguien solo por dinero… que poca dignidad tienes…**_

_**-Gajeel: No solo por dinero… también con cosas que me pueden beneficiar… como cuando te gane…!**_

_**-Natsu: Muy cierto… te gano justamente…**_

_**-Jet: Cállate…! No se dan cuenta que gente como el destruye nuestra sociedad…**_

_**-Levy: No sé ustedes pero el profesor ya está aquí…! (Haciendo que todos miraran al escritorio y volviendo rápidamente a los asientos)**_

_**-Reedus: No por mí no se preocupen… estaba muy interesante el tema… (Haciendo que a todos se les cayera una gotita) Redfox como va su herida…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Mejor… no me diga que también vio el video…!**_

_**-Reedus: Oh no para nada… Golmine nos lo conto a todos los profesores… en lo personal no me agrada ver como agreden a un animal…**_

_**-Juvia (Desde su asiento): A mí tampoco me gusta, pero reuní fuerza suficiente para ver como el oso le daba una paliza al animal de Gajeel-kun… (Haciendo que el peli negro la mirara con furia)**_

_**-Gajeel: Que amable eres maja…!**_

_**-Reedus: Ejem… bueno mejor continuamos con la clase…**_

_**-Natsu: Sera comenzamos con la clase… que no hemos empezado nada… (Haciendo que todos se rían)**_

_**-Lucy (Cubriendo su rostro con la manos): Hay Natsu…! (Así comenzaron las clases hasta el descanso) **_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**-Levy (Sentada en el césped hablando): Así que… estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo…?**_

_**-Juvia (Que estaba sentada en frente): Si así es… pero ninguno sabía que era tu hermana… pero descuida Rogue no se apartó de ella para nada… y como estaba con nosotros ninguna de las otras pandillas haría nada para molestarnos, lo pagarían muy caro… además que nadie quiere comenzar una guerra de pandillas en mitad de una fiesta… todos seguimos la norma, la primera pandilla en causar molestia será expulsado por todas las demás pandillas y como hay casi 60 pandillas no creo que alguien quiera poner a prueba nuestro sentido común…**_

_**-Lucy: Mujer y tú has estado metida ahí…?**_

_**-Grey (Que estaba apoyado en una de las mesas): Para mí fue traumático… ver todo eso…**_

_**-Gajeel: No hay nada de traumático exagerado…**_

_**-Levy: La pregunta correcta seria… cuanto tiempo llevan asistiendo a esos eventos…**_

_**-Juvia: Juvia lleva asistiendo desde los 12 años y Gajeel-kun lleva asistiendo desde que tenía 8 años…**_

_**-Gray: Porque tan pequeño…?!**_

_**-Juvia (Mirando a su primo como haciendo memoria): Era porque estabas con los toros rojos verdad…?**_

_**-Natsu: En serio has estado en la cuarta pandilla más peligrosa de tu barrio…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Incorrecto… estaba con los leopardos oscuros… desde los 8 hasta los 10 años y luego me fui a los toros… pero a ellos ya los olvide…**_

_**-Levy (Haciendo memoria de algo): El chico Bobby… ese que me asusto en el aparcamiento… es de los toros rojos verdad…?**_

_**-Juvia: Si porque…?**_

_**-Levy (Mirando al moreno): Fue amigo tuyo…?**_

_**-Gajeel: De eso nada… él no es mi amigo… y como dije a los toros ya los he olvidado…!**_

_**-Natsu: De la quinta pandilla más peligrosa te has pasado a la cuarta… y ahora en cual estas… Leones sangrientos o cuervos azules…?**_

_**-Levy: Y esos quienes son…?**_

_**-Gray: Como se nota que no eres de aquí… son la segunda y tercera pandillas más peligrosas… la policía puso informes de estadísticas sobre lo peligrosas que son…**_

_**-Lucy: Hasta hace siete años Los leones eran la pandilla número uno, los cuervos la segunda, los toros eran los terceros y los leopardos los cuartos…**_

_**-Gray: Pero con la llegada de una nueva pandilla todos pasaron a los puestos que actualmente tienen…**_

_**-Natsu: Si porque en esas fechas de hace siete años… repentinamente apareció una nueva pandilla aduciendo que destronaría a las otras, incluyendo a las pandillas locales, provinciales, distritales e incluso a las pandilla errantes y las que pertenecen a otras ciudades…**_

_**-Levy: En serio…!**_

_**-Natsu: Desde que las otras pandilla fueran desterradas de sus puestos la policía coloco boletines con la nueva estadística de pandillaje… ya que la nueva pandilla no solo comete crímenes también se dedica a golpear a otras pandillas en especial a las que rompen sus normas…**_

_**-Gray: Pero corren rumores que por alguna razón tienen algo muy personal con los toros… a veces cada dos fines de semana la policía encuentra integrantes de los toros colgados de pies en las redes de pesca con letreros muy ofensivos diciendo úsame de cebo…**_

_**-Natsu: Y a otros sobre el estanque de los tiburones en el parque acuático…**_

_**-Lucy: Algunos fueron encontrados enterrados en la arena de la playa y estaban untados en aceite como si les fueran a prender fuego y en otras ocasiones el celador del depósito de cadáveres se ha llevado más de un susto al encontrarlo vivos compartiendo caja con los muertos… (Comenzando a soltar una risita) lo siento, lo siento, pero eso si me pareció muy gracioso…**_

_**-Levy: Temo que no comparto ese sentido del humor… no tiene gracia…**_

_**-Gray: Para serte sincero a muchos les ha hecho gracia algunas apariciones de los toros…**_

_**-Natsu: Yo me partí cuando los encontraron vestidos con ropa interior de mujer, ya que era lo único que llevaban encima cuando los encontraron en la carretera estatal…**_

_**-Gray: Yo también me partí con eso…**_

_**-Levy: No se dan cuenta, que eso es humillante… es horrible que se hagan cosas como esas…**_

_**-Lucy: Si es verdad… pero todos se ríen de los toros… y ellos hacen todo lo posible por recuperar esa dignidad y la reputación que los precedía…**_

_**-Natsu: Cierto antes eran realmente peligrosos, no se conformaban con robar, llegaban a matar o violar…**_

_**-Gray: Siguen siendo así de peligrosos, solo que no se atreven por Veneno…**_

_**-Levy: Por quién…?**_

_**-Lucy, Natsu y Gray (A la vez): Veneno…**_

_**-Levy: Veneno?**_

_**-Lucy: Es la nueva pandilla que apareció hace siete años… y continuando con su racha actualmente la pandilla número uno...**_

_**-Gray: Eso si es letalidad…**_

_**-Levy: Porque…?**_

_**-Natsu: Todas las pandillas están formadas de entre 15 y 25 personas, pero Veneno se dice que solo son seis… y una mascota…**_

_**-Levy (Sorprendida): Solo seis…? Como pueden seis personas apalear 15 a más personas…?**_

_**-Gray: Misterioso no? También dicen que tienen cinco personas bajo su mando pero no tienen nada que ver con la pandilla, solo están de apoyo o algo así…**_

_**-Levy: Bueno con eso suman 11 personas…**_

_**-Natsu: Sigue habiendo diferencia en número…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero no tienen nada que ver con la pandilla…**_

_**-Juvia: Porque no dejamos ese tema… estábamos hablando de tu hermana…**_

_**-Lucy: Es verdad…**_

_**-Levy: Si tienes razón… gracias por cuidarla… y no dejar que nada le pasara…**_

_**-Gray: Si ustedes me llevaron quiere decir… que también están en una pandilla…**_

_**-Natsu: Si recuerdo que ese día que fuimos a tu casa tu padre mencionó que tú estabas en una pandilla…**_

_**-Gray: Ahora tengo claro porque esas "personas" les hablaban como si nada y nadie parecía tener intención de molestarlos…**_

_**-Lucy: En que pandilla están…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Eso no es impor… (Siendo interrumpido por su prima)**_

_**-Juvia (Con simpleza): Veneno… (Recibiendo de su primo una mirada gélida) que…!?**_

_**-Gray: Ja… ja… bromeas verdad…? (Observando que ninguno de los dos se reía) es… una broma… verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel: No le hagan caso a… (Volviendo a ser interrumpido)**_

_**-Juvia: No… no es broma… estamos en la pandilla Veneno… de hecho estas frente a uno de los fundadores de Veneno… (Señalando a su primo, haciendo que Natsu, Lucy y Gray sintieran escalofríos en la espalda)**_

_**-Lucy: A… a… a si…?**_

_**-Gray: Entonces si pertenecen a Veneno…**_

_**-Juvia: No… no pertenecemos a Veneno… (Recibiendo suspiros de alivio)**_

_**-Natsu: Ufff por un momento pensé que (Siendo interrumpido por la oji azul)**_

_**-Juvia: Yo pertenezco a Veneno… a él le pertenece Veneno… (Haciendo que regresen los escalofríos)**_

_**-Gajeel: Podemos hablar de otra cosa…**_

_**-Levy: Y… mi hermana se fue con ellos…? (Observando al moreno) por eso te pusiste histérico… espera… se fue con Sting, Rogue, Erick y quien más?**_

_**-Gray (Contando mentalmente los integrantes): Redfox uno, Loxsar dos, el drama viviente de Sting tres, el zombi de Rogue cuatro, el pelmazo de Erick cinco… (Comenzando a temblar)**_

_**-Gajeel: Me lo preguntas para volver a abofetearme… o algo así?**_

_**-Levy: Claro que no… porque piensas que voy a perder los estribos… a… menos que… (Juvia interrumpiendo)**_

_**-Juvia: Kinana…, los chicos del bar a si no olvides a Frister…**_

_**-Gray (Mentalmente): La zorra de Kinana seis… (Dirigiéndose a Juvia) Los "chicos" del bar son esos cinco mexicanos que estaban con Erick…?**_

_**-Juvia: Si…!**_

_**-Natsu (Observando a Gray): Que te pasa…?**_

_**-Gray: Confirmado ellos son los Veneno…! Ya lo dicen… seis personas más una mascota y cinco que trabajan para ellos…**_

_**-Lucy: Y cuál es la mascota…?**_

_**-Levy (Entendiendo lo que Gray decía): Frister… el perro de Sting… (Observando al moreno) verdad…?**_

_**-Gajeel (Suspirando): Ya te lo dije… no voy a fingir ser quien no soy… Somos los Veneno…**_

_**-Lucy: El bar…!**_

_**-Levy: Que…?**_

_**-Natsu: Es verdad… según dicen la pandilla Veneno frecuenta un bar pues se dice que es su favorito…**_

_**-Gray: Aunque también dicen que el dueño del Bar tiene como clientes favoritos a los Veneno y les deja que sea su guarida para sus reuniones o sus peleas…**_

_**-Lucy: Pero también dicen que el dueño del bar tiene tratos con los Veneno… por eso otras pandillas no tocan ese bar…**_

_**-Natsu: Se llama el bar de Cobra… nadie en su sano juicio iría a ese bar para buscar pelea…**_

_**-Levy: Que Erick no es dueño de ese bar…?**_

_**-Juvia: Si… es nuestro bar favorito…**_

_**-Gajeel: Por favor es el único Bar al que vamos…**_

_**-Natsu: Gray tienes razón confirmado… son los veneno…**_

_**-Lucy: Levy-chan has estado en ese Bar…**_

_**-Levy: Si… y si parece un refugio de matones…**_

_**-Gajeel: Repito podemos cambiar de tema… (Escuchando la campana que avisaba el fin del descanso) miren por dónde salvado por la campana…**_

_**-Lucy (Poniéndose en pie se acercó a Juvia que ya estaba de regreso al aula): Chica tienes que decirme cuál es tu secreto para estar como una lechuga con tanto matón alrededor…**_

_**-Juvia: Si claro… lo primero es tener un primo que tenga cinturón negro y un master en todo tipo de combates… (Haciendo que la rubia se quedara helada) lo segundo es tener un cinturón negro en aikido… y lo tercero… mum… creo que eso me lo reservo a secreto de chicas… (Continuando su camino con la rubia)**_

_**-Natsu (Caminando con Gray): Mumm… que buenos secretos… voy a decirle a mi prima que saque cinturones negros y masters…**_

_**-Gray: Estas loco verdad…? Como vas a pedirle eso a tu prima, tu única prima de 12 años…**_

_**-Natsu: No creo que a Wendy le moleste hacerle frente a mis matones…**_

_**-Gray: Solo escúchate… una chica de 12 años va a sacar cara por su primo… un chico de 17 años contra sus matones… no te da vergüenza…**_

_**-Natsu: Pues primos no tengo… no…! Espera… Romeo es amigo mío… y es un chico…**_

_**-Gray: TIENE 12 AÑOS…! NO ES SOLO POR EL GENERO TAMBIEN DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE SON MENORES QUE TU…! ESTUPIDO…!**_

_**-Natsu: Mum…? Pues no se me ocurre alguien más…!**_

_**-Levy (Caminando junto a Gajeel que iba detrás del par que discutía): Quieres venir hoy a casa quiero prepararte algo… (Con las mejillas sonrosadas y mirando a otro lado)**_

_**-Gajeel: Estaré ahí… (Colocando su brazo en el hombro de la chica) Además tengo que terminar de pintar en casa de tu padre quedo medio despacho por hacer…**_

_**-Levy: Si… ayer papá estaba preocupado por que no venias te preparo unas magdalenas con nueces para ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Mum… mis favoritas… espera… como sabe Lorenz que las magdalenas con nueces me chiflan…?**_

_**-Levy: He…? No lo sé… mum… tienes razón… no puede ser coincidencia… se lo preguntare…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pero aun tienes las magdalenas verdad…?**_

_**-Levy: Si… las tenemos… no llores… son todas para ti…**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… ese es mi sonido favorito… (Sintiendo que alguien le quitaba el brazo del hombro de la chica de mala gana) He…?**_

_**-Jet: Quítale tus sucias manos a mi novia…!**_

_**-Gajeel: De qué coño hablas…?**_

_**-Jet (Cogiendo a la chica de la mano): Sé que solo será tu novia si participas, Natsu me conto lo de su acuerdo… en pocas palabras ella solo es tu novia por promesa no por sentimiento… ella no siente nada por ti… lo siente por mi…**_

_**-Gajeel (Observando a la chica): Quieres salir conmigo…?**_

_**-Levy (Soltándose del agarre de Jet): Si…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Quieres que demos un paseo…?**_

_**-Levy: Si…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Con una sonrisa ladina): Quieres que vallamos al cine…?**_

_**-Levy: Si…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Quieres casarte conmigo…? Gehee…!**_

_**-Levy: Si…! Espera… que?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja…! Si quiere casarse conmigo… tú mismo lo has oído pringado… tengo testigo… ella va a ser mi esposa… solo mía… y de nadie más…! Jaja…!**_

_**-Jet: Oye idiota…! La has engañado para que diga que si…! Cretino…! Solo te lo dice por lastima…!**_

_**-Levy: Jet ya vasta… recuerda que perdiste una apuesta con Gajeel y debes cumplir con tu palabra y no lo molestes más…!**_

_**-Jet: Pero Levy-chan… anoche, lo que me dijiste por teléfono…**_

_**-Levy (Avergonzándose): No era para ti… estaba esperando una llamada… llamaste tú y conteste sin mirar el número… y te dije lo que era para otra persona… ahora deja de molestar por favor… (Caminando al lado de Gajeel)**_

_**-Gajeel: Ya la escuchaste (Acercándose al oído del chico) Ahora deja de tocarme las narices porque termino rompiéndote las tuyas… (Caminando al lado de la chica) A clases…!**_

_**-Levy: Que le has susurrado…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Inclinándose al oído de la chica y diciéndole algo en voz baja): Pero nada importante…!**_

_**-Jet: Es un mentiroso Levy-chan no dejes que te engañe diciéndote cualquier cosa… me ha amenazado diciendo…**_

_**-Levy: Que te rompería las narices… me lo ha dicho y luego me dijo que no tiene importancia… ufff como te gusta dejar al descubierto a la gente para que los odien… en verdad eres un cretino…! (Volviendo con el moreno, ambos dirigiéndose a clases dejando al otro chico solo)**_

_**-Jet (Para sí): Será bastardo… (Sintiendo que alguien le cogía el hombro y vio quien era) que pasa Realigth…?**_

_**-Jenny: Quieres hacerle pagar… verdad…? Tal vez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente y demostrar a todos de una vez por toda la verdadera cara del bastardo ese… (Tendiendo su mano) te interesa mi propuesta…? (El chico le estrecho la mano y sonreía ya que sabía que si alguien era bueno en sacar los trapos sucios esa era Jenny)**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Al terminar las clases Levy se fue con Lucy ya que Gajeel se llevó a Natsu a su casa en moto y ya estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, ambas chicas se tomaron su tiempo para reír en el camino y así Levy comentaba a su amiga que mañana entregaría las invitaciones a su cumpleaños, las invitaciones llegarían hoy a su casa.**_

_**-Levy (Entrando a su casa): Ufff... Hoy sí que estoy agotada... Hola...! Ya estoy en casa...! (Escuchando ruido en la cocina) hola...?**_

_**-Lorenz (Desde la cocina): Hola cielo... Bienvenida...! Las invitaciones ya llegaron... (Saliendo de la cocina y reuniéndose con su hija en el salón con una bandeja de galletas en la mano) Ups... Me las dejé en la cocina (Dándole un beso en la frente a su hija) cielo si no es molestia...**_

_**-Levy (Caminando hacia la cocina): No papi para nada... (Entrando y viendo a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules mirándola con las invitaciones en la mano) He...! KYYAAAA...! Lady...! (Corriendo a los brazos de la chica que también corrió a sus brazos) No me lo puedo creer... Estas aquí... (Lorenz entrando a la cocina)**_

_**-Lorenz: Sorpresa...!**_

_**-Levy: Oh... Papi... Porque no nos avisaste que Lady estaría aquí...**_

_**-Lorenz: Acabo de recogerlas del aeropuerto...**_

_**-Levy (Observando a su hermana con interrogación): Recogerlas…? A ti y a quien más…?**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Grandma ... mais je étais très fatigué et avait une réunion à 7, venir ce soir pour vous saluer, je ne pouvais pas attendre de les voir ... _**_**[Traducción - La abuela… pero estaba muy cansada y tenía una reunión a las 7, vendrá esta noche a saludarte, yo no podía esperar a verlas...]**_

_**-Levy: Pero mírate...! Estás preciosa...**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Eh bien, passer trois mois avec grand-mère me ont posé très bien ... Et aider avec certains de vos finances ... je apprends beaucoup sur le commerce, l'économie, les rassemblements sociaux et plus ... _**_**[Bueno, pasar tres meses con la abuela me han sentado muy bien... Y la ayudo con algunas de sus finanzas... Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre comercio, economía, reuniones sociales y muchas cosas más...]**_

_**-Lorenz: Igual que yo cuando tenía vuestra edad...**_

_**-Levy: En ese caso debió quedarse Lia, tal vez así aprenda algo de responsabilidad... Jijiji... Por cierto papi Gajeel estará aquí (Observando su reloj) en media hora o puede que menos...**_

_**-Lorenz: Oh que alegría... Voy a tener listas esas magdalenas... (Caminando hacia una estantería) lo atraparemos por el estómago y no querrá irse nunca...**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Qui est Gajeel ...? _**_**[Traducción - Quien es Gajeel...?]**_

_**-Levy: Un amigo a quien le ayudo con sus notas...**_

_**-Lady (Imaginándose a un chico de camiseta hortera, gafas de intelectual y muy pecoso): **_**_Oh si je sais le genre de gars qui approuve et les amis papa genre que vous avez en général ... _**_**[Traducción - Oh si conozco la clase de chicos que papá aprueba y la clase amigos que sueles tener...] (Escuchando a alguien entrar en la cocina)**_

_**-Lianne: Estoy que caigo de cansancio... Y mañana lo tenemos claro, será igual que hoy o peor... Y aún no sabemos cuál será nuestro tema principal... (Visualizando a los que estaban en la cocina) Kyyaaaa...! (Corriendo hacia sus hermanas) Lady...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Abrazando a sus tres hijas): Sorpresa...! (Soltándolas) Mis magdalenas...! Alguna quiere tomar algo...!**_

_**-Lianne: mum... Que rico magdalenas...!**_

_**-Levy: No son para nosotras, son para Gajeel...**_

_**-Lianne: Va a venir...?**_

_**-Levy: Pues claro, tiene que terminar de pintar el despacho de papá... (Viendo a su hermana saliendo de la cocina a velocidad luz) Y tú a dónde vas...!**_

_**-Lianne (Subiendo las escaleras): A arreglarme...! No me puedo presentar con estos trapos que dicen apestas a pringada...! (Entrando a su habitación)**_

_**-Lady (Intercambiando miradas con su hermana mayor): **_**_Ce judicieux ... _**_**[Traducción - Que sensible...]**_

_**-Lorenz: Porque no van al salón mientras les sirvo algo a mis tesoritos...**_

_**-Levy: Deja que te ayude... (Cogiendo una bandeja) Lady tu ve al salón, estarás cansada...**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Oui, mais pas assez pour ne pas donner un coup de main ... _**_**[Traducción - Si pero no lo suficiente como para no echarles una mano...] (Cogiendo dos cuencos llenas de palomitas y llevándolas al salón)**_

_**-Levy: Papi que linda sorpresa me has dado...**_

_**-Lorenz: De nada cielo... (Escuchando el timbre) Lady mira quien es por favor...!**_

_**-Lady: **_**_À d'aller ... _**_**[Traducción - A eso iba...] (Abriendo la puerta y observando al recién llegado)**_

_**-Gajeel (Visualizando a la chica pensando que es una amiga de Lianne): Hola guapa... Está Levy...?**_

_**-Lady (Que se había quedado de piedra al ver esos penetrantes ojos rojos, ese rostro varonil con ese atuendo de rockero y lo que más resaltaba el chico era alto, no grande, no enorme y desprendía ferocidad): **_**_Oh mon Dieu Godzilla ... ! _**_**[Traducción - Oh Dios mío Godzilla...!]**_

_**-Gajeel: Perdona... Como dices...!?**_

_**-Lady (Reaccionando de su trance): **_**_Désolé ... qui disent que vous voulez ... ? _**_**[Traducción - Perdón... A quien dices que buscas...?]**_

_**-Gajeel (Que no entendía nada): Hem... No puede ser que me equivocara de casa... Busco a Levy... Levy, la chica del pelo azul, ojos avellana y piel clara, esa chica bajita... (Dejando a la otra muy sorprendida)**_

_**-Lady: Vo**_**_us me excuser un moment ...? _**_**[Traducción - Me disculpas un momento...?]**_

_**-Gajeel: Es que no te entiendo ni pedo... (Siendo cogido de la mano por la chica que lo llevó al salón) Oi... En serio quien eres...! (Escuchando una voz conocida que venían de las escaleras)**_

_**-Lianne: Gajeel-Kun...! Que sorpresa no sabía que venías… (Corriendo hacia el moreno)**_

_**-Gajeel: Si, se nota... (Observando que la chica estaba arreglada un poco más de la cuenta)**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Vous savez ...? _**_**[Traducción - Lo conoces...?]**_

_**-Lianne (Hablándole en francés para que Gajeel no entendiera lo que dice): **_**_Il est l'étalon que vous parlez au téléphone ... Il suffit de regarder ce cul ... Sûrement il doit y avoir un garçon juteuse ... _**_**[Traducción - Es el semental del que te hable por teléfono... Solo mira ese trasero... Sin duda debe ser un chico jugoso...]**_

_**-Gajeel: No es por interrumpir vuestra plática pero quieren hacer el puto favor de hablar en un idioma que yo entienda...! Joder...! Y por cierto está Levy...? (Escuchando que salían de la cocina)**_

_**-Levy: Pero que son esos gritos...! Oh..! Eres tu Gajeel... (Sonriéndole cálidamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: La mujer que yo quería ver... Sabes me tenían acorralado... (Caminando hacia la chica pero fue interceptado por un hombre de talla menuda)**_

_**-Lorenz (Abrazando al chico): Gajeel...! Muchacho que alegría verte, pero siéntate... Quieres un refresco...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Me retracto... Lo de antes era una emboscada, ahora sí que estoy acorralado... Oye dulzura no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tu hermana y su amiga hablan en marciano...**_

_**-Lianne: Cual amiga... Es nuestra hermana menor Lady... Acaba de llegar... (Haciendo que el moreno las observara detenidamente)**_

_**-Gajeel: La madre que les parió... Sí que se parecen... Joder... Estoy flipando y sin necesidad de drogas jaja...!**_

_**-Levy: Esa lengua...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Esto... Hem... Perdón... Pero mírenlas... Con pelucas del mismo color y lentillas van a parecer trillizas... Qué edad tiene...?**_

_**-Lianne: Tiene 13 no parece verdad...**_

_**-Gajeel: Jaja... Es que da la impresión que dan su estirón a los 12 y a partir de los 14 se quedan con talla de niñas de 10 años jajajaja...! (Borrando su sonrisa en el acto al ver el rostro de las tres Mcgarden) Esto... Quiero decir... Que sí que se parecen y mucho... (Observando a Lorenz como pidiéndole ayuda)**_

_**-Lorenz: Quien quiere galletas...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Que buena pinta... Yo quiero una... Y luego voy a terminar el trabajo...**_

_**-Lianne (Volviendo a hablar en francés a su hermana menor): **_**_Il savait que se moquer de côté ... Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que ces pantalons font ce délicieux cul bien et peut aussi être vu qu'en aucune manière est mal équipée ... _**_**[No conocía ese lado burlón... Pero no se puede negar que esos pantalones marcan muy bien ese delicioso trasero y también se puede apreciar que de ninguna manera está poco dotado...]**_

_**-Levy: Lianne...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que paso...?**_

_**-Lorenz (Observando a su segunda hija con reproche): No… nada no te preocupes... Porque no meriendas algo y luego pones manos a la obra...**_

_**-Gajeel: Si claro... (Observando en una bandeja unas galletas desastrosas) Hem...?**_

_**-Levy (Con rubor en las mejillas): Las... Las hice yo antes de ir a tu casa... (Cogiendo la bandeja para llevársela pues no soportaba la vergüenza de ser tan mala cocinera) mejor prueba las magdalenas esto me lo llevo...**_

_**-Gajeel (Cogiendo la bandeja): Me apetece más unas galletas... (Cogiendo una) mum... Tienen una pinta bastante exótica... (Comiéndola) y un sabor... Único... Seguro que con un poco de leche es una excelente combinación... (Lorenz sirviéndole un poco de leche)**_

_**-Lorenz: Bebe... Bebe... Y vive...**_

_**-Levy: Papá...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Lo siento cielo... Pero no quiero ser denunciado por intoxicación y asesinato en primer grado... (Haciendo que la chica se pusiera muy roja y los otros tres soltarán risas)**_

_**-Gajeel: Lo siento... Lo siento... Pero en verdad que estaba muy buenas en serio...**_

_**-Levy: Mejor cierra la boca, cámbiate de ropa y a trabajar haragán... Que no estás de vacaciones...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Sorprendido): Cielo... Que conducta es esa con los invitados...**_

_**-Lianne: Y eso que nunca ha sido una tirana...**_

_**-Gajeel (Sonriendo ladinamente ante el trato que le daba la chica): Oye has pasado un rato con Crujsa...?**_

_**-Levy: He..?**_

_**-Gajeel: Ja... Ja... **__**Así me gusta... Mi mujer no solo debe ser dulce y amorosa, también debe darme caña para no relajarme y ser exigente con el trabajo... Por un momento pensé que Crujsa murió y dejo su espectro en ti jaja...**_

_**-Levy: Como dices...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada no me hagas ni puto caso... Me termino la galleta y a trabajar, lo que un Redfox promete, un Redfox lo cumple... Gehee...**_ _**(Pasando al lado de Lorenz) Cada día me gusta más... Esa mujer...**_

_**-Lorenz: Yo pago todas las indemnizaciones y molestias causadas por no saber cocinar...! Pero no te vayas...!**_

_**-Levy: Papá...!**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Il est configuré pour être un prétendant vrai ...? _**_**[Traducción - Está dispuesto a ser un pretendiente verdad...?]**_

_**-Lianne: A mí me agrada...!**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Blague à droite ... ? [_**_**Traducción - Bromeas verdad...?] (Observando a su hermana mayor) **_**_Où avez-vous Conan le Barbare ...? _**_**[Traducción - De dónde has sacado a Conan el bárbaro...?]**_

_**-Levy: Lady no digas eso...!**_

_**-Lianne: Pues a mí sí me agrada Conan... A mamá la pone en su lugar cuando nadie más lo hace...!**_

_**-Lady (Cogiendo de las manos a la mayor de las Mcgarden): **_**_Quand ils se marient ...? _**_**[Traducción - Cuándo se casan...?]**_

_**-Levy (De sus mejillas aparecieron un impresionante color rojo): No digas tonterías... So... Solo somos amigos...!**_

_**-Gajeel (Regresando con ropa de trabajo): No me estoy perdiendo de nada verdad...?**_

_**-Levy: No... No te pierdes de nada, las pinturas están donde las dejaste... (Señalando el despacho)**_

_**-Gajeel (Caminando hacia el despacho): Bien... Manos a la obra... (En eso llego Katherine con bolsas en las manos)**_

_**-Katherine (Dejando las bolsas en los sillones): Uff... El centro comercial estaba atestado... Saben lo que compró una de las vecinas... Un juego de bandejas de cristal para regalarlas a una sobrina suya que se casa... Va... Saben lo que le dije... Que yo tenía unas bandejas más finas que esa y traídas de Paris... Jajaja... La pobre se habrá quedado babeando de lo miserables que son... Ha y también le hable de los juegos de té chino que tenemos y saben lo que me dijeron...**_

_**-Gajeel (Interrumpiéndola): Tres alternativas... Que se los meta por el jodido culo... Que se las meta por el puto hocico… O que las mate con esos juegos para no tener que oírla... Gehee...**_

_**-Katherine: Pero bueno que hace el gamberro ese aquí...**_

_**-Gajeel: Nada... Solo venía para ayudar a Levy con sus maletas... Como vamos a vivir juntos... (Señalando unas maletas en mitad del salón-Eran las de Lady) ella quería esperarla para despedirse de usted **_**mamá**_**... (Resaltando la última palabra)**_

_**-Katherine (Corriendo hacia las maletas y cogiéndolas rápidamente): De eso nada... Nadie sale de esta casa y mucho menos contigo delincuente...! LORENZ... HAZ ALGO QUE TU HIJA SE FUGA CON UN CRIMINAL...! Y NO ME LLAMES MAMÁ...! NI MUERTA...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Venga Katty no haga escenas... Que ya nos íbamos... (Haciendo gesto de querer coger la maleta)**_

_**-Katherine (Abrazando la maleta con fuerza): SOBRE MI CADAVER...! NO...! TU NO TE LLEVAS A MI HIJA...! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE DE MI FAMILIA SE CASE CON UNA BASURA SIN FUTURO COMO TU...!**_

_**-Levy (Reprochándola): Mamá...! No le hables así...!**_

_**-Katherine: LE HABLO COMO QUIERO... ESTA ES MI CASA... LIANNE...! LADY...! LLAMEN A LA POLICIA...! LORENZ...! NO TE QUEDES AHÍ DE PIE INÚTIL...! (Dándose cuenta de alguien) Lady...?**_

_**-Lady (Con mirada irónica): **_**_Salut maman ... _**_**[Traducción - Hola mamá...]**_

_**-Gajeel (Volviendo a caminar hacía el despacho): Ja...! Vieron lo histérica que se puso...? Gajeel 5 Katty 0...! Gehee...!**_

_**-Levy: Las estás contando...?**_

_**-Gajeel: Si no lo hiciera no sería divertido... Gehee...**_

_**-Levy: Eres increíble...!**_

_**-Gajeel: Y una vez más me alagas en algo que ya sabía pero gracias por el cumplido... (Guiñándole un ojo y entrando al despacho)**_

_**-Katherine (Que parecía en shock): Es que se han dispuesto a volverme loca...!**_

_**-Lady: **_**_Merci pour la maman de bienvenue ... [_**_**Traducción - Gracias por la bienvenida mamá... (Dirigiéndose a Lianne) **_**_Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous l'aimez ... commencé à aimer ... _**_**[Traducción - Ahora entiendo porque te agrada... Comienza a gustarme...]**_

_**-Lorenz (Dando palmaditas a su mujer): Estás bien cariño...?**_

_**-Katherine: Te parezco que estoy bien... He gritado tan fuerte que seguramente me ha escuchado la urbanización entera...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Ha venido Lady... Sorpresa...! Yeeeee...! (Con los brazos juntos a su cuerpo en modo de alegría)**_

_**-Katherine: Por favor Lorenz... Dime algo que aún no me haya enterado...!**_

_**-Lorenz (Con un ramo de flores): Te he traído esto y con un pequeño poema en la tarjeta... Yeeeee...!**_

_**-Katherine: Solo...! Por favor... (Caminando a la cocina)**_

_**-Lorenz (Suspirando): También ha venido mamá... Cenará con nosotros esta noche... (Susurrando) yeeee...?**_

_**-Katherine (Quedándose quieta en mitad de cocina): Que...!**_

_**-Lorenz: Estás enfadada cariño...?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO PARA LA SIGUIENTE VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE...! en serio ando agotada... mi cabeza va a sufrir un colapso de ideas... se me acaba de ocurrir algo gracioso debo apuntarlo... en fin espero les haya gustado... y si quieren dejen reviews... si quieren... comenten (les gusto, un poco flojo, aburrido... si quieren pongan nota a ver si asé me animo) no es broma no lo hagan... no es broma háganlo... hasta la próxima un beso...<strong>_


End file.
